Miyuki Hatake
by Ravegirl346
Summary: What if Naruto had a friend before he became a ninja? Follow him and his best friend Miyuki as they become the best shinobi's that they can be as they follow their dreams! Based on the anime.
1. My character Miyuki

**hi guys this is my first naruto fanfiction i don't own naruto just my character this is just my character profile.**

My character

Miyuki

Miyuki- meaning beautiful snow or deep snow

She Has the same kekkei genkai as haku only she learned to mold ice in different weapons and forms.

She has purple/silver hair and Violet eyes.

in the beginning she let her hair grow long until her waist keeps it braided. Her outfits mostly consist in ninja missions a white jumper with purple sleeves with a green checkered skirt and black leggings.

Her favorite foods- mostly sweets ,spicy foods, vegetables as well as ramen and BBQ

Least favorite- weird foods and milk.

Best friend - Naruto uzumaki, Hinata hyuuga

friends— Shikamaru Nara and Chōji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru, and Shino Aburame . Team guy (further along the series the sand siblings) Sakura haruno, Ino Yamanaka

family ( blood relatives unknown ). Kakashi hatake (adopted father)

Love interest— (I'm thinking maybe Gaara or sasuke I really don't know yet)

Personality

She's very loyal, Kind and smart She has a bit of a temper if you insult her best friends. But sometimes there's a deep meaning why she's protective of them. She's not a Sasuke fan girl She's not a girly girl she would rather train to be the best ninja she can be. She tends to try new things if it's either trying new foods or new style of training.

her story

she was wandering around the forest when she was four years old wearing an old white kimono type dress with a small snowflake necklace until she was found by Kakashi as he took her to meet the hokage since then the hokage let her live in the village her dream is to find out more of her family to see if they're out there looking for her the only way that she Though to find them is to be a ninja so she decided to sign up in the academy Kakashi checked on her occasionally to see if she needed anything eventually he grew fond of her so he took her in.

 **Il be posting a chapter soon! Until then see you guys soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I dont own naruto just my Oc i decided to make a few chapters before they turn twelve so enjoy!**

Chapter 1

" Miyuki...Miyuki wake up!" Kakashi said he lightly moved the seven year old girl out of bed as she got up rubbing her eyes.

" Good morning Kakashi" Miyuki said she let out a yawn and continued to rub her eyes.

" Brush your teeth, breakfast is ready" Kakashi said " Oh and wear the new clothes I bought for you."

" Okay!" Miyuki said as she got up, she smiled brightly and she quickly got ready, brushed her teeth, took a shower and brushed her hair and she put on her clothes.

She went to have breakfast with Kakashi

" All right Miyuki do you have everything?" Kakashi asked her while she took a bite of her toast.

" Yep!" I've got everything I need!" Miyuki said as She chewed her toast, she wore her purple jumper that Kakashi bought for her to wear and a light blue skirt with shorts underneath with the ninja shoes.

" Good we better get going" Kakashi said " You're old enough to go into the academy. "

" Yeah, I'm really excited! " Miyuki said " Let's go now Kakashi!"

" Still why can't you just call me dad or daddy?" Kakashi said as She shrugged.

" I don't know I'm just used to calling you by your name" Miyuki said as She smiled, he let out a small sigh

' It would be nice to actually hear you say it Miyuki, I've been taking care of you since I found you you're seven years old now I thought you'd at least call me dad by now. When will I actually hear you say it?' Kakashi thought as he glanced at Miyuki, she happily ate her breakfast ' I guess whenever she feels that it's the right time.'

' I can't wait to meet everyone! I'm really glad that Kakashi is letting me go in the academy!' Miyuki thought as the walked by the gates they saw a group of parents dropping off their kids in the academy.

" Miyuki be a good girl, study hard today and make new friends." Kakashi said as Miyuki nod " I might be going on a mission soon so I might be gone for a while. "

" Okay! Kakashi be careful on your mission! I'll see you later!" Miyuki said as she gave Kakashi a big hug as she walked inside, she looked around the inside of the academy until she was standing in the hallway.

" You must be Miyuki hatake my name is Iruka il be your teacher until you graduate from the academy" Iruka said

" Hello iruka sensei!" Miyuki said as she smiled brightly at him.

" Come on inside. " iruka said

Miyuki felt a bit nervous and excited to meet her classmates, she eagerly opened the door but it was quickly washed away when a plastic bucket of water was dropped on the door having her clothes wet.

" Ha in you're face iru...huh? Hey you're not Iruka sensei, you're a girl! " the blonde kid said as he looked at miyuki as she stood there all wet, she looked around and saw some of the students there looking at her some snickering and some seemed shocked.

' Kakashi told me to make new friends ...but ...This...guy...he's...' She thought as a few angry tears went down.

" You big blonde JERK!" Miyuki shouted angrily as she sniffled a bit trying not to cry, she didn't want people seeing her cry.

" Naruto! Apologize to her!" Iruka exclaimed " Miyuki lets go and dry you off before class starts." Miyuki nod as she followed Iruka to the hallway.

In the teachers office

" Who was that kid Iruka sensei?" Miyuki ask

" That boy is Naruto Uzumaki he likes to do these things but he's harmless miyuki So please don't be angry at him, sometimes I feel like he's doing this to get attention. " Iruka said as he gave miyuki a towel in which she took to dry herself off, thinking of the blonde haired kid,

' That boy...naruto. I think it's a nice name..' Miyuki thought

As soon as Miyuki dried herself off she waited in the hallway.

" Everyone we have a new student here." iruka said " Please introduce yourself."

" Hi everyone my name is Miyuki hatake! " Miyuki said " My favorite foods are mostly spicy and sweet things but lately I like having ramen too. I hope we can be friends!"

" Miyuki take your seat there's an empty one near Naruto. " iruka said

As miyuki walked to where Naruto was, she sat next to him class.

' I should at least give him a smile I need to be nice' Miyuki thought as she glanced at naruto amc smiled at him.

' Why is she smiling at me? do I have something on my face?' Naruto thought as he shrugged and looked out the window.

Time went by quickly miyuki was having fun learning a few things, In a few hours it was lunch time and everyone else went on their own way a few invited miyuki to have lunch with them but she politely refused saying that someone already invited her to have lunch, she spotted naruto at the swing set all alone.

" Um...hi naruto!" Miyuki said as she held her Bento box " Wanna have lunch with me?"

" W-What?" Naruto said ' this girl wants to have lunch with me? But why me? I just dropped a bucket of water at her and she wants to have lunch with me?' He thought 'Wait a minute! I think it's a trap so that she'll prank me back!' He stared at miyuki to see if it was a joke but instead he saw her looking a bit nervous.

" I'm sorry that I called you a jerk Naruto" miyuki said as she opened her bento box And held it out to Naruto " I made some rice balls if you want one it's my first time Making these without Kakashi's help he had to watch over me in the kitchen in case if I needed help"

' They don't look that bad...it looks pretty good' Naruto thought 'Maybe she's okay' He took a rice ball and immediately took a bite of it as his eyes lit up at the taste.

" This is really good!" Naruto exclaimed as he happily ate it.

" R-Really?" Miyuki said her eyes lit up smiling at Naruto.

" Yeah! It's really good!" Naruto said

" I'm glad you like it Naruto!" Miyuki said as she smiled brightly at him.

' She's different...she's not giving me those dirty looks that the other people do...she's nice' Naruto thought

" So Naruto what's your dream for the future?" Miyuki ask

" That's easy to be hokage! So that everybody would stop disrespecting me and treat me like I'm somebody important!" Naruto said

" Hokage huh? That's a good dream Naruto!" Miyuki said as she smiled " I think you can do it!"

" R-Really? You really think I can do it?"Naruto said he looked at Miyuki as she nod.

" Yeah, I think you can become hokage!" Miyuki said as they heard the bell ring that it was time to go inside for class.

" Hey Miyuki, you wanna grab some ramen after class?" Naruto asked

" Yeah that sounds good I'd be happy too." Miyuki said ' Kakashi did say he'd be on a mission so il just hang out with Naruto he seems like a nice boy...' Miyuki thought as she smiled at Naruto as he smiled back at her.

' She seems really nice I can't believe I thought she was planning to prank me! She's too nice!' Naruto thought 'I'm actually gonna look forward hanging out with her! Even if she is a girl!'

 **there you have it guys! Please leave a review! See you guys soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few weeks passed after they met, Naruto and Miyuki became really good friends.

" Naruto! Get back here!" Miyuki shouted As the seven year old girl chased after the seven year old Naruto, clearly mad at whatever Naruto did this time. " I know it was you that ate my box of pocky!"

" What makes you think I ate it?!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran for his life trying to shake of the small girl.

" Because you're the only other person I have lunch with!" Miyuki exclaimed " Kakashi always buys me these and makes sure there's a few boxes left before he goes on missions, so I could at least have one with my lunch!"

" You know you shouldn't eat so many sweets it'll make you fat!" Naruto smirked making Miyuki angry her cheeks turn slightly red.

" Like I care if I get fat! Just admit that you ate it and apologize!" Miyuki exclaimed as she took a sharp turn, she looked around to see that Naruto wasn't in sight, Miyuki sigh but then she had an idea and her eyes glint slightly Evilly.

" Oh well il guess il just give up then! I'll just leave." Miyuki said loudly

A few moments later Naruto got out of his hiding spot looking left and right.

" Phew! I thought that Miyuki found me for a second!" Naruto said as he let out a sigh of relief " I gotta say that pocky stuff was good!"

" So you DID eat my pocky!" Miyuki said as Naruto froze, he felt daggers at the back of his head.

" I uh...hey Miyuki" Naruto said as he scratched his head nervously and anime sweat drops appeared in his head he saw the angry female in front of him.

" Naruto!" Miyuki exclaimed jumping on him putting him in a headlock " Just say you're sorry!"

" Ah! Okay! Okay! I'm sorry I ate your candy!" Naruto said " Now can you let me go!" miyuki smiled and a slight eerie aura appeared around her.

"No, I don't think you apologized enough."Miyuki said

Naruto gulped. 'Note to self...never eat miyuki's candy...'Naruto thought

" Here's a word of advice, Don't ever eat my candy!" Miyuki said "Or else you'll feel my wrath!"

Naruto tapped on the ground as he gave up, He promised he'd buy her a new one from the same store they went. Miyuki let him go and they looked at each other after a minute they burst out laughing.

" Wow Miyuki you were quick to find me!" Naruto said

" Yeah, chasing you everywhere got me hungry." Miyuki said " Let's get some ramen." Naruto's eyes lit up.

" Yeah! Let's get some!"Naruto said

As they went to get ramen it was their usual routine. Naruto ordered his favorite ramen while Miyuki ordered a miso ramen with lots of veggies.

Miyuki glanced at Naruto, feeling a bit nervous of what she was going to say.

" N-Naruto I gotta tell you something " Miyuki said as Naruto finished his ramen, he looked at Miyuki wondering what was up.

" What is it?" Naruto ask

" You wanna come to my house for dinner tomorrow?" Miyuki ask as Naruto's eyes widen at her question.

' She's asking me to her house?!' He thought 'I've never been to someone's house before ah what should I say?!'

" I...uh...yeah! That be great!"Naruto exclaimed

" That's great!" Miyuki said happily " Come on, il treat you to another bowl!" ' Heh I'm happy! Hmm I wonder what we'll have tomorrow?' She thought

Later that night at miyuki's house

As Miyuki was in the kitchen with Kakashi both of them were cleaning up after a nice dinner.

" Kakashi I'm having a friend over for dinner tomorrow." Miyuki said as she was washing the dishes.

" A friend? " Kakashi said he looked at Miyuki. ' She made a friend already, That's good I was kinda worried' he thought

" He's nice Kakashi, his name is Naruto so I thought it be nice if you could meet him if you're home on time that is. " Miyuki said

" Tomorrow? Miyuki I'm sorry but I have to leave early tomorrow, I have a mission I don't know how long il be gone." Kakashi said as miyuki finished washing the dishes.

' So il be alone at home tomorrow again. ' Miyuki thought ' I don't want Kakashi to go and leave me alone but...I can't be selfish...' " Okay Kakashi, Maybe you'll meet him next time" She slightly smiled as Kakashi patted her head.

" Have fun tomorrow Miyuki, but don't cause trouble okay" He said as she nod.

" I won't Kakashi good night!" Miyuki said as she went to her room.

' She's upset...she doesn't wanna show it, I know she was looking forward for me to meet her friend...' Kakashi thought ' If I come back from the mission early il surprise her with her favorite candy.'

" I just hope they don't make a mess in the house." Kakashi said

The next morning

Miyuki woke up to get everything ready for today as she was alone at the house she saw some money on the table and a note.

' Miyuki, I left some money so you could buy the things for dinner tonight hopefully il be back soon have fun.

Lots of love your dad

Kakashi '

" Yeah, hopefully you'll be back." Miyuki said " Oh maybe il make Kakashi's favorite foods tonight! Let's see il need to buy some saury to make broiled fish and miso soup with eggplant. Oh il also make rice to go with it!"

Meanwhile with naruto

' Today's the day that I get to go to miyuki's house! What should I do?! Ah what should I say?! I'm meeting her parents!' Naruto though as he had a panic look on his face.

" I just hope I don't say anything stupid!" Naruto said

A few hours later miyuki heard a knock on the door as she opened the door to see a nervous Naruto.

" Hi Naruto!" Miyuki said happily

" H-Hey miyuki!" Naruto said nervously

" Come in! I've got dinner ready!" Miyuki said as Naruto went inside and took off his shoes, he was in awe at entering the house, he felt the wooden floors on his feet.

' Wow this place is really clean! Cleaner than my place! I guess it must be miyuki's mom's special touch or something' he thought as he looked around to see a picture of miyuki and a masked ninja giving her a piggyback ride smiling brightly. ' She looks happy is that her old man?'

" Take a seat Naruto" Miyuki said

" So where is he? Your old man?" He ask

" He's on a mission right now so it's just us." Miyuki said " I don't know when he'll be back."

" What about your mom? Is she on a mission too?"Naruto ask as miyuki set the plates on the table.

" I don't have a mom, all I've got is Kakashi." Miyuki said

' She's alone In this house...and she invited me so she won't be alone?' Naruto thought he was secretly happy that he wasn't alone tonight.

" Naruto dinner is ready!" Miyuki said

She set the table with tonight's dinner.

" Did you do this yourself?" Naruto said as he was amazed at all of the food. ' And she's the same age as me...' Naruto thought

" Yep! I thought this'll be a nice change, you can't have ramen all the time Naruto it's not healthy for you." miyuki said as she placed a fish to Naruto with the soup and rice.

" This looks good! " Naruto said

Naruto took a bite of the food and he smiled brightly " It taste so good miyuki! This is incredible!" He said complementing the food making miyuki happy that he liked the dinner.

" I'm glad you like it!" Miyuki said

They heard the sound of rain outside.

" Oh it looks like you're staying here until the rain clears up." miyuki said " It looks a bit nasty outside. "

The two looked out the window and it was raining hard, after dinner they played board games that miyuki had and finishing the homework they had.

" Hey miyuki where's the bathroom?" Naruto ask

" It's in the hallway on your left" miyuki said

Naruto got up to use the bathroom, miyuki was alone and looked out the window.

" The sky looks really gray...Kakashi I hope you get here soon." miyuki whispered

 **Naruto's p.o.v.**

'Wow I can't believe miyuki Cooked everything! It tasted really good! I'm glad she invited me!' I thought I flushed the toilet as I started washing my hands then I heard thunder sounds and it started to flash, I heard even more loud thunder then the lights went out!

" Miyuki?" I said as there was some light by the sudden flashes of the thunderstorm. I heard movement and I went back to the living room only that miyuki wasn't there.

" Miyuki? Where are you?" I said loudly as a loud thunder sound that's when I heard a small squeaking sound, I started to walk where I heard the sound, I noticed a small cabinet door slightly open.

" Hey miyuki!" I said as I opened the cabinet door to see miyuki hiding, she covered her ears and she was shaking slightly.

" N-Naruto" miyuki said as a loud thunder sound made her jump and hug me.

' Is she afraid of thunder?' I thought as miyuki was shaking, she hugged me tighter ' I-I don't know What to do!? I gotta think! I guess I gotta keep her calm...she's shaking like a leaf.'

"Miyuki...il stay here until the thunder goes away" I whispered miyuki nod as she covered her ears trying to drown the thunder sound.

' W-What should I do? She's really scared of thunder. Wait I know!' I looked over and saw a blanket inside the cabinet that miyuki was in as I took that and miyuki's hand. We went inside the cabinet together as I covered her with the blanket and I hugged her.

" It'll be okay miyuki, You're not alone" I said as I said those words it felt weird to me saying it since I was always alone but after knowing miyuki it feels nice having someone, I felt miyuki getting closer.

" Thanks for staying Naruto " miyuki said as I felt my cheeks a bit warm.

" No problem miyuki you know that il always be with you! Believe it!" I said

 **Miyuki's p.o.v.**

I'm glad that Naruto is here. Usually when there's a thunderstorm I'd stay with Kakashi and sleep in his bed until the storms over but since he's on a mission I was afraid to be alone as I felt my eye lids get heavier as I let the sleep takeover.

" Thanks for staying Naruto" I said as I fell asleep.

 **End of p.o.v.**

 **Kakashi's p.o.v.**

I finally manage to finish that mission but it's really late I hope miyuki isn't up, I opened the door Of my house as I went to check on miyuki in her room I was surprised that she wasn't in her room as I checked in my room she wasn't there, I felt a slight panic.

" Miyuki?!" I said loudly as I heard a slight sound from the living room, I noticed the cabinets door was open, I took a look inside to see miyuki and a blonde kid asleep in the cabinet.

I looked at the two as I made a shadow clone to carry the blonde kid to put him in the guest room while I held miyuki as I put her in her bed, she slightly moved in her bed.

"Sweet dreams miyuki " I said kissing her forehead, I placed the blanket on her as I closed the door. I went down stairs to check the refrigerator to have something to eat as I notice tonight's dinner was my favorite food. I couldn't help but give a slight smile that she thought of me having miyuki here really change things for the better.

 **there you have it guys! Please leave a review! Il see you guys soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Naruto's p.o.v.**

I felt really comfy in my bed as I moved a bit, I heard a few sounds in the house i wonder what it was so I opened my eyes and I realized that this isn't my room! I sat up looking around the room ' Oh yeah this is miyuki's house I must've fell asleep last night, I couldn't go home by the storm!' I thought as I got up and slowly walked to the door, I opened it slightly.

" Bye! Kakashi! Have a nice day!" I heard miyuki's voice

" I'll be back soon miyuki, don't cause trouble" it was a voice that I didn't recognized as I heard the door closed.

' That must've been miyuki's old man' I thought

 **Miyuki's p.o.v**.

' I wonder how naruto is doing? He's been asleep most of the time. He must've been tired' I thought as I cleaned up the table. ' I was looking forward for him to meet Kakashi.' I looked at the calendar as my eyes widen and i looked at the calendar more closely.

' Oh! kakashi's birthday is in a few days!' I thought 'I have to get him a gift! But what?...oh I know!' As I took out a few pieces of paper and a pencil.

As I heard a few sounds as I looked over at naruto as he was yawning.

End of p.o.v.

" Morning sleepy head" miyuki said " there's breakfast for you"

" Morning miyuki" naruto said as he glanced at miyuki's drawing " What's that?"

" I'm drawing a plan to make something for Kakashi's birthday it's in a few days" miyuki said " you wanna help me make it?"

" yeah sounds like fun!" Naruto exclaimed

So the last few days miyuki was leaving a bit earlier from the house as she and naruto would gather the parts that they need to make Kakashi's present they decided to build it near the training ground since they found a secured spot to build it and hide it until the actual birthday.

Until today it was Kakashi's birthday miyuki woke up earlier as she went down stairs, she saw Kakashi on the table reading a news paper as he glanced up at miyuki.

" Morning Kakashi!" Miyuki said happily

" Morning miyuki you're up early. " Kakashi said ' she's been getting up earlier than usual. I wonder if she's doing her ninja training? She comes home with a few cuts...I just hope you're not pushing yourself too much miyuki...' He thought as he looked at the girl quickly eating her breakfast as she ate it, she took the dishes and quickly washed them and dried them, she dashed out of the room.

" Bye Kakashi! Il be playing with naruto today!" Miyuki said as she grabbed her backpack.

Kakashi noticed something from Miyuki's hands a few more bandages wrapped around her fingers.

" Miyuki what's that on your fingers?" Kakashi ask

" I-it's nothing Kakashi! I'd better get going!" Miyuki said as she quickly left.

She left the house leaving Kakashi alone as Kakashi let out a sigh.

' Miyuki hasn't been talking to me lately, maybe I've been taking on too many missions that I haven't been spending time with miyuki... I barely see her...I know today in the afternoon il surprise her by taking her to get some of her favorite dango from the shop...' Kakashi thought

 **With miyuki**

" Naruto! Did you get it?!" Miyuki said as she had a small hammer and she nailed the wooden log.

" Yeah, I found more of these" Naruto said he handed miyuki a small box.

" Yeah this is good! I know Kakashi will love it!" Miyuki said happily

" You and you're old man are close huh?" Naruto said

" That's because Kakashi took me in when he found me." Miyuki said " I was found wandering around when I was four years old in the forest near a big river...I was really alone I didn't know what to do...until Kakashi found me...I felt a little happy that he took me in. He didn't have to you know but he did."

' She was like me...hmm I wonder what this Kakashi guy looks like. He must be a nice guy' naruto thought.

After a few hours miyuki and naruto looked at their work.

" It's finally done!" Miyuki said as she hugged naruto " Thanks naruto! You're the best!"

" Ah it was nothing miyuki! But what it is again?" Naruto said

" It's a training dummy! For ninja training I thought he'd might like this one since we made it!" Miyuki said " Let's put it on the wagon, so we can hide it then surprise Kakashi with it!"

Naruto nod as he and miyuki put the dummy in the wagon and they carefully carried the wooden dummy, the two seven year olds struggled in carrying it since it was a bit heavy.

" Let's take a break naruto. " Miyuki said she searched in her pockets taking out a few coins " Can you go to the vending machine and get some juice or something cold to drink please?"

" Yeah okay il be right back!" Naruto said as he left

Miyuki looked at the dummy ' I hope you like it Kakashi! Oh who am I kidding you'll love it!' Miyuki thought happily as she couldn't wait to see the look on Kakashi's face when they give him his gift.

"That's a stupid looking thing" Miyuki looked at five boys that she recognized at the academy, a few of them were bullies to her and a few other kids.

" Your face is stupid" Miyuki snapped at him

" What'd you say!?"

" You heard what I said or do I have to speak slowly, since you can't understand me Aoi " Miyuki said she waited for naruto to come, she wished he was here right now.

" That's it! Come on guys!" Aoi said to the other boys as they looked at Miyuki.

' I wonder which flavor Miyuki likes? Girls like strawberry milk right? Or was it chocolate milk? Ah il get both so that she'll pick ' Naruto thought

He held two cans that he got from the vending machine, Naruto hurried over to see that Miyuki was on the ground as He recognized the boys from school.

" Hey! What do you think your doing to Miyuki!" Naruto shouted He dropped the cans running towards the group and He pushed the other two boys.

" None of your business naruto!" Aoi said

" It's my business she's my friend! You can't treat her like that!" Naruto yelled out

" So she's friends with the freak!" Arata said he snickered

" He's not a freak you big bully!" Miyuki exclaimed " He's my friend!"

" Get him!" Aoi ordered the two boys, they held naruto down as the other three went after the wagon.

" Why would you waste your time building this stupid junk!" Aoi exclaimed he broke apart the dummy.

" You're stupid!" Miyuki said " Stupid! Stupid!" she ran and she tried to push the big kid down but he was bigger than her and he pushed Miyuki down hard.

" Me...and...naruto...we...worked...so...so..hard...just...for...for..." Miyuki mumbled a few tears went down. 'Don't cry...don't cry...'miyuki thought trying to fight back the tears, she saw Aoi breaking the training dummy. " DADDY!" She shouted loudly.

There was a small echo of her voice and she cried loudly as everything and everyone went quiet except for Miyuki that was crying. Naruto manage to break free from the other two boys as he kneeled in front of Miyuki trying to calm her down.

Then there was an ominous feeling in the air in an instant a gust of wind and leaves were circling around as Kakashi appeared.

" Which one of you brats made My daughter cry?!" Kakashi exclaimed he looked menacingly at the frighten boys then at Miyuki as she was still crying, kakashi had an errie and protective aura around him,

' That's miyuki's dad?!' Naruto thought' he looks so Cool!...and at the same tine a bit scary!' he looked at Kakashi as the boys quickly apologized and ran off but Kakashi stopped them.

" What's going on here?" An older man that appeared to be the bullies dad.

" Your son here made my daughter cry and bullied her friend" Kakashi sternly said

" That's just kids being kids"

" Kids being kids? So it's okay for your son to bully my daughter and her friend! and msking her cry?! Is that how you teach your kids about respecting others!" Kakashi said as he looked at the man menacingly " Just keep your son away from my daughter and her friend alright if this happens again there's going to be trouble lets go Miyuki, naruto"

The three of them started walking as the sun was setting at the end of the day, Miyuki was still crying a bit as naruto tries to cheer Miyuki up. Kakashi kneeled in front of Miyuki wiping a few tears that she had.

" It's okay Miyuki those boys won't go near you" Kakashi said

" Yeah he's right! If they bother you again they'll have to answer to me Miyuki! Believe it!" Naruto said

" Miyuki you can stop crying now" Kakashi said as he noticed something in miyuki's hand " Is that a piece of wood?"

" Y-Yeah me and naruto were building a wooden training dummy...I-it took us D-Days to make it " Miyuki said

" Ehy were you making it? You could've told me you needed one I could've bought one for you" Kakashi said

" I-It was supposed to be your present for your birthday " Miyuki said she sniffed a bit as she felt arms around her small body.

" Miyuki thank you." Kakashi said " It's the best present I ever had. The thought that you and your friend made it means more to me than anything else because you made it thinking of me"

" Happy birthday Daddy" Miyuki said she felt Kakashi stiffen a bit at her words and he hugged her tightly.

' She called me Daddy! I'm so happy right now! This is the best birthday ever! I promise Miyuki I won't let anyone else hurt you or make you cry like this. Not while I'm around' Kakashi thought as he felt really happy at this moment, they went to get ramen to celebrate his birthday.

 **there you guys have it! Please leave a review! Hopefully il post another chapter soon!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto just my Oc**

Chapter 4

" Ah where's naruto?!" Miyuki said the little girl took a walk wondering where is Her best friend." He better not be doing something crazy without me." She walked to a few of their usual hang outs and he wasn't there, she looked at the other places and no sign of her friend. " where could that knucklehead be?"

She walked passed a bakery, A sudden smell made her stop as she turn back to go inside her eyes glittered at the sweets in the glass case.

' All of these sweets look so good!' Miyuki thought 'Oh I know il get some to share with Naruto when I find him!'

She left the bakery as she held a small box wrapped in a bow, she happily walked around looking for her blonde friend she looked all around town and she didn't see a trace of Naruto.

" M-Miyuki" a soft voice said Miyuki recognized the voice as her other friend at the academy Hinata hyuuga.

" Oh hey Hinata! " Miyuki said

" H-How are you F-Feeling today?" Hinata ask

" I'm fine better than yesterday I guess" Miyuki said ' It's Naruto's loss on this one.' Miyuki held the box " Wanna share a cake with me?" Hinata shyly nods

' Ah I wonder which cake il try!' Miyuki thought she walked a bit as she found a nice spot to relax. She laid back against a tree in a nice cozy shade as Hinata sat next to her.

" I don't know which one you like so I got a little of each so pick the one you like most." Miyuki said opening the box.

" T-Then the strawberry one" Hinata said Miyuki handed her the strawberry short cake

" Good choice it's my favorite too. That's why I got two of those." Miyuki said ' this is nice! This is really nice! Hanging out with Hinata is good! Sometimes I need a little girl time too'

" D-Did you do the homework that iruka sensei gave us?" Hinata said

" Yeah it was easy." Miyuki said " What about you Hinata?"

" I D-Did well O-On it too " Hinata said she glanced at miyuki's bandaged shoulder

" Hey, don't worry about it Hinata I'm fine. " Miyuki said smiling at Hinata as the two girls enjoyed the cake and talked about other things, after a while Hinata had to leave early so they said their sat back at the tree.

' I'll just practice a bit I'm sure it's okay' Miyuki thought she went to the training grounds but before she could practice she heard a sound as she quickly hid and she saw Naruto training by himself she saw a pile of shuriken and kunai knives all around a tree with a target, she saw that a few were on the target the rest were at the ground.

' He's out here training...' Miyuki thought as she looked at her friend.

" Ah why can't I do it right?!" Naruto exclaimed " I have to do this! I can't let it happen like last time!"

' Naruto...' Miyuki thought 'Is it because of what happened yesterday?' she looked at her bandaged shoulder.

Flashback

" All right class today's assignment is to practice using your shuriken. " Iruka said " I'll be calling your names one by one. "

He called a few classmates as Miyuki was waiting for her turn with Naruto.

" So I was thinking that we should try the new ramen they have on the menu. " Naruto said

" That might be nice, I wonder if it's spicy or does it have more of a mellow taste?" Miyuki said

" Miyuki Hatake you're next." Iruka said

" Good luck Miyuki." Naruto said Miyuki nod as she walked where iruka was.

" Just try and hit each Target Miyuki. " Iruka said

" Okay sensei!" Miyuki said she looked at all of the targets. ' There's a total of five targets, I've gotta at least aim at the bullseye ' she thought as she held the shurikens and kunai knives. she took a deep breath ' Now!' Miyuki hit every target a few hit the mark the remainder was a few inches below the shot but was still in range.

" Good job Miyuki you almost got each one perfectly." Iruka said

" Thanks sensei." Miyuki said

" Sasuke uchiha" Iruka said as Sasuke looked up at the targets, he hit each of them perfectly as Miyuki heard a few girls fawning over him.

' What do they see in him? He's just a boy...' Miyuki thought as she glanced at him still questioning why do girls see in him, she shrugged.

" Naruto Uzumaki" iruka said

' I can't let Sasuke beat me! I gotta do better!' Naruto thought as he glanced at Miyuki, she gave him a thumbs up. Naruto looked at the target as he started to throw the shuriken and kunai knives at each target, he missed all of them as iruka was writing in his clipboard ' This is my last shot!' As he stretched out his arm to throw the weapon he didn't feel the weight of the weapon anymore.

" Look out!" A few kids said

" Hinata!" Miyuki said she pushed Hinata out of the way " Ahh!" Naruto froze hearing miyuki's voice in pain,

" Miyuki!" Hinata exclaimed Iruka dropped his clipboard and he ran to Miyuki, he carried Miyuki the kunai was in her shoulder, she groan in pain.

" I'll take her inside! You kids get inside the classroom!" Iruka exclaimed he carried Miyuki as she glanced back at Naruto, she saw the sad look in his face.

End of flashback

' It was an accident but he looks like he's really upset about it' Miyuki thought she walked slowly to Naruto, he was resting on the ground breathing heavily.

" Hey Naruto! I was looking for you!" Miyuki said Naruto looked at Miyuki then at her shoulder.

" Hey Miyuki! " he said " How's your shoulder?"

"It's fine. " Miyuki said "Let's practice a bit Naruto. " She held the shuriken as she took Naruto's hand. " You need a good grip at it,Like this." Miyuki showed Naruto the movement. " Now you do it."

" Like this?" Naruto said as he copied miyuki's movement.

"Yep! Now throw it!" She said as Naruto looked at her "I'll be fine! Just remember to grip it and let go at the right time you throw it."

Naruto followed miyuki's instructions as he hit the target, he smiled brightly at his accomplishment.

" I did it!" Naruto exclaimed as they practice a few hours more after they got tired they laid in the grass catching their breath looking up at the sky.

"Are you mad at me Miyuki?" Naruto ask

" Why would I be mad at you? " Miyuki said

" Because you got hurt because of me...so I thought maybe that..."

"That I wouldn't be friends with you anymore? Oh Naruto you knucklehead!" Miyuki said playfully ruffling Naruto's hair "It was an accident, Besides that wouldn't stop us from being friends!" Naruto smiled

' I got so worried for nothing, it's just Miyuki is my first real friend that I was afraid of losing her over anything I do...but I guess I don't have to worry about every little thing now.'Naruto thought as he glanced at Miyuki.

" Naruto Come on its late il treat you to some Of that new ramen they added on the menu " Miyuki said Naruto smiled brightly.

" Yeah! Let's get some right now!" Naruto said as he grabbed miyuki's hand " I want a lot of pork on mine!"

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review! Il be posting another chapter soon!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto just my Oc. In this chapter it's a little bit about miyuki so enjoy!**

Chapter 5

It was night time as seven year old miyuki was moving a lot in her sleep she was restless as she kept moving mumbling in her sleep.

 _In miyuki's dream_

" Get her out of here! I'll hold them off!" A man said "Keep our daughter safe!"

As the woman nod, she held the four year old girl in her arms, she ran through the village, It was snowing That day, It looked peaceful seeing each snowflake but today was different.

As a few ninjas threw the Kunais at the woman, going after her.

Ice style: ice shuriken Jutsu!" the woman unleashed a swarm of ice in the shape of shurikens at the other ninjas as the little girl was tightly holding onto the woman.

"It's okay miyuki mommy's here I won't let anyone hurt you I promise to keep you safe." The woman said, the little girl looked up but couldn't see the woman's face she only saw a snowflake necklace.

 _End of dream_

Suddenly miyuki's eyes were open, she was covered in sweat as she let out a shout. Almost immediately kakashi opened the door.

"What's wrong miyuki?! I heard a shout." Kakashi said as he checked on the seven year old girl.

" I had a nightmare that's all daddy" miyuki said

"What was it about?" Kakashi asked

" there was a man and a woman...the woman was wearing a pretty snowflake necklace...but I think they were running away from something..." Miyuki said "That's all that I remember."

' Could it be that she's remembering parts her past? Il need to tell the hokage about this' he thought as he looked to see that miyuki already fast asleep, he stayed with her until he was sure that she's fully asleep.

The next morning

Miyuki left for the academy as Kakashi went to see the hokage to tell him about miyuki's dreams.

" Hello, lord hokage" Kakashi said

"Ah hello Kakashi how are you doing?" The third hokage said " I haven't assigned you any missions yet, unless you had other reason for this visit."

"Yes, it's about miyuki. " Kakashi said "Last night miyuki had a dream I think she's remembering parts of her past she said that there was a village that was attacked or an ambush of the sort and her biological parents were there."

"Did she say anything else?" He ask

"Not much just about her parents protecting her, She also said about the necklace. I think it's the same one that she had on when I found her." kakashi said " I gave it to you to see if there was any clues about her."

" Kakashi what I'm about to tell you, It's important that you won't tell her yet until she's mature enough to understand it. " he said as kakashi slowly nod.

 **Meanwhile with miyuki**

It was lunch time as miyuki was having lunch with naruto.

"Miyuki is something wrong?" Naruto said

" I'm fine Naruto, what makes you think something is wrong?" Miyuki said

" Well, you usually start snacking on your sweets right now but you barely touched it." Naruto said

Miyuki was surprised that Naruto noticed something was wrong with her usually he's the slowest to catch on these things as she smiled at her blonde friend.

" I just had a dream last night" miyuki said

"What was it about?" Naruto asked

"Well it was a man and a woman...that woman she said she was my mom but I couldn't see her face..." miyuki said "But it was just a dream Naruto."

"Hmm" Naruto said as he glanced at the box of sweets as he tries to grab a pocky miyuki saw this and smacked the back of his head.

" Naruto don't eat my pocky!" Miyuki exclaimed holding the box protectively.

" I can't help it! It's so good!" Naruto exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head, he saw miyuki giving him a pocky as the two kids smiled while munching on the candy.

'But even though it was a dream why did it feel so real? I know I have very little memories when I was four years old all I remember is Kakashi finding me' miyuki thought while eating her pocky.

 **Back with kakashi**

" You mean that miyuki is from that clan?" Kakashi asked

"It's a possibility that she might be from that clan. " the third said "If you see anything from what I told you and if it's true then it might be hard for miyuki to understand it right now but I'm sure she'll understand in the future."

"You know I will always help her at the best of my abilities after all she's my daughter even if we're not blood related I think of her as my own. "Kakashi said ' I'd had a suspicion that miyuki might be from that clan but I never saw her using her kekkei genkai, maybe she hasn't unlock her full potential yet' he thought

"You can have this back now Kakashi you can give it to miyuki when you think she's ready to have it." the hokage said giving a small box to Kakashi as he took it as he put it in his vest pocket.

Kakashi left as he walked outside a bit

'If miyuki is really from that Clan then the hardships that she'll have along the way, some will understand her others might be afraid of her Kekkei Genkai. ' he thought

" Hey Dad!" Miyuki exclaimed she ran to Kakashi as she smiled

' I think it might be best that il tell her when she's older about this I want her to enjoy being a kid for a while longer' he thought as the two walked home.

There you have it guys! Please leave a review! Il be posting another chapter soon! see you guys soon!


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own naruto just my oc.**

Chapter 6

"Ahh!" miyuki exclaimed as she took deep breath. " I almost got it!"

Miyuki was training alone in the training grounds near the river.

" I almost had it at that time I've been doing this for hours now!" miyuki said as she looked at her scratched up training dummy " I haven't told dad about my other dreams. Some were really nice dreams about the same people...but others ended up the same. That woman said something at that other dream I had last night."

 _Flashback into miyuki's dream_

"Mommy look! Look what I did!" The little girl said to the woman near a house as she showed her mother what she had on her hands it was ice in a shape of a star.

The woman smiled at her and she hugged her tightly.

"It's very pretty" the woman said "Let's practice the hand signs again inside our house."

" Okay mommy!" The little girl said as she smiled brightly.

The woman showed the little girl a few hand signs about a jutsu.

"That's how you do it remember that it takes practice and you need to develope chakra for this jutsu and every jutsu from our clan." the woman said " I know you'll be a great ninja."

 _End of flashback_

" I gotta do that jutsu!" Miyuki said as she did the handsigns "Ice style: ice shuriken jutsu!" she saw a few a bit of water turning into ice and rapidly turning into shurikens hitting the dummy.

Miyuki looked at her hands and at the dummy as she smiled brightly.

" I did it! Now That's what I'm talking about!" Miyuki exclaimed as she jumped up happily, she stopped her little celebration and she rested a bit.

'Hmmm I guess from all of those dreams I can use ice...I wonder what other things I can do with it' miyuki thought ' I just did a jutsu from a dream that I had, I didn't think I could do it but I did...maybe it wasn't a dream but I still couldn't see that woman's face.'

She looked at the sky ' I wonder what happened to her is she looking for me? I barely remember I just get these sudden flashes just bits and pieces of it.' she thought as she got up and she dust the dirt off of her clothes.

'Oh yeah Dad won't be home until dinner. 'miyuki thought ' I'd better buy something so I could eat. '

Miyuki walked around the village as she bought a few things to eat for tonight's dinner.

'Maybe I should invite Naruto for dinner' miyuki thought as she noticed a few girls with their mothers, miyuki glanced at them. ' I wonder what my mom would be like? Would she be the really strict mom? Or would she be the gentle and kind one? At least from my dreams she seemed really nice' she kept walking.' Is she looking for me?'

Miyuki was inside the house, she stared at the glass filled with water as she put her hands up at the glass.

' Gotta focus my chakra' she looked at the glass as her hands started to release a bit of her chakra all of a sudden she saw the water floating up as it swished around Her hands.

"It's really pretty!" Miyuki said she looked at the water moving around. " It's just like my dream " she stared at the water. ' Maybe I should practice more of this to see what I can make' she thought.

But before she could do anything, she heard the door open as she immediately stopped what she did.

" I'm home Miyuki " Kakashi said

"Hi dad! How was the mission?" She ask

" It was good so what did you do today?" He ask

" I practice a few handsigns from class today." Miyuki said she took the glass putting it in the sink.

" Miyuki I've got something for you." Kakashi said handing her a small box.

"You didn't have to get me anything" Miyuki said opening the box to reveal a small snowflake necklace.

"The day that I found you, you were wearing that but it was in bad condition so I sorta had it fixed. " Kakashi said as Miyuki stared at the necklace, she touched it and Kakashi was looking at her reaction she just hugged him tightly.

' I have to at least tell him! ' Miyuki thought

" Dad I gotta show you something. " Miyuki said " I don't want you to freak out of anything just look."

Miyuki put a new glass with water as she focused her chakra the water floated up and it turned into ice as it was changing shape.

' So the hokage was right she's from that clan...I can't tell her everything but I can tell her something about it' Kakashi thought as he looked at his daughter as she had a worried look.

"It's pretty isn't it dad?" Miyuki said holding the ice

"It's very pretty Miyuki "He said as she smiled " Tell me how long did it take you to make that?"

"Maybe a two weeks or a bit more?" Miyuki said she started thinking.

" Miyuki what you have some people might not be able to do it." he said "For others it's impossible to do it so only people like you can do it."

"People like me?" Miyuki said as she tilted her head.

"Well, yes you can only inherit it by blood in other words you have to be born with it." Kakashi said

" Oh it's like you taught me other clans have their own special jutsu that only people from that family can learn it." Miyuki said as Kakashi nod.

" I can't do what you did because it's not in my blood but I can help you practice it so you could be better at it." Kakashi said

" Yeah! I wanna practice it with you!" Miyuki exclaimed she smiled brightly.

"Then we can start tomorrow. " Kakashi said 'By the looks of it you've only learned to do that but with more practice I know you can do a lot of things Miyuki...I just hope I'll have the heart to tell you about how other people would see it' He looked at Miyuki smiling happily as she changed the shape of the ice.

 **There you have it guys! Il be posting another chapter soon! Please leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own Naruto just my Oc.**

Chapter 7

A few months later...

" AHH!" Miyuki exclaimed as she ran out of the house in a hurry, she was dressed in a purple jumper and black shorts and her ninja shoes. " I'm late! Iruka sensei is really gonna scold me today! I forgot to I set my alarm last night!' She ran as fast as she could to the academy she zig and zagged to get there she opened the classroom door.

" Miyuki you're late!" Iruka exclaimed as Miyuki was scratching the back of her head.

" Well you see sensei I forgot to set my alarm then I—" Miyuki started

"Never mind take your seat " Iruka said Miyuki nod and she took her seat next to Naruto.

"Haha, How come your always late Miyuki? " Naruto said

"It's not like I plan to be late." Miyuki pouted ' I'm starting to have his habit...' She thought

"Okay class today we'll be going outside for some target practice" Iruka said

"We better watch out since its Naruto. "

"The last time we did target practice he nearly killed Miyuki. "

" I'm surprised that they're still friends after that."

Miyuki glared at the girls that said that, she saw it was Naruto's turn.

" Naruto you can do it!" Miyuki said "You practice it a lot!"

Naruto nod as he threw the kunais he managed to get a few.

"You've managed to do better than the last time." Iruka said "Good job Naruto."

"Yeah nice one Naruto!" Miyuki cheered as she got a few looks from the other girls.

" Miyuki Hatake!" Iruka said

Miyuki nod as she grabbed a few kunais 'Let's see how many I hit!' Miyuki thought as she aimed and threw the kunais.

"Good Miyuki, Although you might need to work on your aim a little when you throw." Iruka said as she nod.

The bell for lunch rang and everyone else went outside to relax a bit,

"Here's your lunch Naruto!" Miyuki said handing him a bento box.

" Miyuki you didn't have to do this everyday. " Naruto said

" Do you want me to stop?" Miyuki ask

" No way! I kinda like your lunches"Naruto said "But isn't it a hassle to make more of these to take to school?"

" I don't mind besides I've seen your lunches you need a proper diet" miyuki said

Naruto opened the bento as he took a bite, he smiled at the taste.

"This is really good Miyuki!" Naruto exclaimed "I really like the lunches you make!"

" I'm glad you like it" Miyuki said as she ate her lunch.

After they had lunch the bell rang for them to go inside the classroom"? the hours went by fast as class was over Miyuki had to stay behind.

" Miyuki this is the third time this month." Iruka said "You need to try to be here on time."

" I know sensei I'm sorry. " Miyuki said " I really didn't mean to be late."

Iruka nod "You can go now, il see you tomorrow hopefully on time." he said as Miyuki nod.

Miyuki decided to let off some steam by practicing in the training grounds a few hours into the practice.

" I...I didn't think it be this hard!" Miyuki said she tries to catch her breath, she was near the river. " when dad said that this will be tough learning any ice and water type jutsu's I didn't think it be that tough!"

' I'm too tired...il just rest a bit' Miyuki thought as she sat under the tree 'Hmm I've been at it for a few weeks already I haven't told Naruto about what I showed to my dad...I need to tell him he's my friend...I'm just afraid of how he'll react'

" Hey! Miyuki!"She turn to see her blonde friend greeting and smiling at her.

"Hey Naruto!" Miyuki said

"So how bad was it this time?" Naruto asked

"It wasn't that bad. " Miyuki said "Hopefully this'll be the last time il be late."

" So, What were you practicing?" Naruto ask he looked at the dummy that was beaten up.

" Oh just something that my dad thought it be good. " Miyuki said "Wanna see it?"

" Yeah!" Naruto said

Miyuki walked near the river.

'Gotta focus my chakra...' Miyuki thought

"Ice style: Ice claw jutsu!" Miyuki said as a small portion of the water from the river was at her hands transforming it to ice claws, Naruto saw that and he was amazed at it, she clawed the practice dummies.

" I can't believe you can do that!" Naruto said "It's so Cool!"

" At least you think it's cool." Miyuki said "Dad said that others might hate me because of it, you can't do it because you weren't born with it but I'm glad you don't hate me."

"Hate you? Why would I hate you for it? It's not your fault that you were born with an awesome jutsu! And the others they just don't know you like the way that I do!" Naruto said "You're an awesome person! Sure there are times that you're weird, you're always late for everything that we do at the academy, A bit clumsy, kinda scary when you get angry, you eat way too many sweets that I'm surprised that you're not fat by it..." An angry anime vein popped out of Miyuki.

" Naruto!" Miyuki exclaimed she chased Naruto all around the training ground eventually growing tired as they stopped to take a few breaths "At least I'm not a ramen maniac!"

They both laughed as they sat under a tree.' I'm glad that I don't have to keep it from naruto' miyuki thought

" Miyuki wanna grab some ramen later?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, sounds good" Miyuki said "Dad won't be back until tomorrow anyway."

' Naruto, I hope you'll train harder so that we both graduate together...' Miyuki thought as the two friends went to have some ramen.

 **There you guys have it il be posting another chapter soon! Please leave a review! See you guys soon!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't own Naruto only my Oc, This chapter is the official one where everything starts!**

Chapter 8

5 years later...

Miyuki now twelve years old was wearing an light purple pajamas. She got up from her bed letting out a big yawn as she looked at the clock.

'Ahh! I overslept! Why didn't dad wake me up?!' Miyuki thought 'That's it I'm setting my alarm myself!'

Miyuki quickly got up as she showered and picked out her outfit for the day she wore a white jumper with purple sleeves with a green checkered skirt underneath, she had on black shorts as well as her ninja shoes, she brushed her teeth and let her hair loose as she locked the door in her house, she quickly ran with a piece of toast in her mouth.

' Ah man Iruka sensei is really gonna lecture me today!' She thought as a sweet smell stopped her from running like crazy a few seconds ago. She looked at the shop then at the path to the academy as she looked back and forth. 'Ah, forget it I'm already late as it is I might as well grabbed something sweet. ' After a few more minutes she walked out of the store holding one small bag of candy as she smiled lightly.

' Now that I got this I might as well go to the academy now. Hopefully Naruto didn't do anything without me.' she thought

She walked peacefully and humming to the academy the moment that she opened the door, she saw Naruto tied up with a pissed off Iruka.

'So much for that...'Miyuki thought.

"Hey Miyuki!" Naruto said as Miyuki pointed a finger at him.

" Naruto! Why are you tied up?" Miyuki ask

" Well you see I—"

" Miyuki! You're late!" Iruka said

" Sorry sensei you see my alarm didn't sound and then I —"

" Never mind that just take your seat" Iruka said

Miyuki nod as she glanced at Naruto ' what did you do this time?' She thought as she took her seat next to hinata.

" I'm at the end of my rope Naruto! You've failed the graduation test last time and the time before that, Tomorrow you've got another chance and you're messing up again you've even got Miyuki dragged in a few of you're pranks." Iruka said

'It ain't my fault we get caught...Naruto I think you went too far in this on..I did tell you it was a bad idea.' Miyuki thought

"Fine because you and Miyuki missed it, Everyone will review the transformation jutsu!" Iruka exclaimed Making everyone else groan as Miyuki heard whispering from the others.

" I thought Miyuki was keeping an eye on him"

"Yeah, I thought so too" Miyuki sigh at hearing the same old story.

' I'm not his babysitter, why do people think that? ' Miyuki thought

Everyone formed In line and did the transformation jutsu until it was naruto's turn as he transformed into a naked woman, the smoke clouds covered the private parts making Iruka fall comically back by the shock of it leaving him with a nose bleed as Naruto changed back, he started to laugh.

" Got cha! that's my sexy jutsu!" Naruto said

"Cut the stupid tricks! This is your last warning!" Iruka exclaimed

' Oh boy Naruto...' Miyuki thought as she shook her head in Shame.

After a few hours later naruto went with iruka for his punishment while Miyuki was at the training ground practicing her jutsu.

" I've finally manage to do it!" Miyuki exclaimed as her stomach rumbled "Hehe, I guess it's time to eat but dad isn't here again il guess il have some ramen."

Miyuki went to the ramen shop as she saw Naruto and iruka there as Naruto smiled at her.

" Hey Miyuki! Let me guess your old man is out again?" Naruto ask

"Yep, he won't be back for a few days "Miyuki said "Hey, can I get my usual order please?"

The owner set the bowl of ramen In Front of Miyuki, she started to eat some ramen.

" Naruto." iruka said "Why would you do that to the hokage's faces? I mean you do know who the hokage are, don't you?"

"Course I do." Naruto said as he finished his ramen " Everybody's knows, They were the greatest shinobi of their time, the best of the best undefeated ninja champs."

"Especially the fourth hokage, he saved the village from that Fox." Miyuki said as she finished her bowl " I heard he was amazing."

"Then why did you?" Iruka started

" Because I'm going to be greater than any of them, me Naruto the next hokage a ninja legend then everybody would stop disrespecting me and look up to me, Believe it!" Naruto said

' Naruto...I have a feeling that your dream will come true with a lot of hard work' Miyuki though as she smiled at her blonde friend.

"Uh by the way, I kinda wanna ask a little favor sensei ." Naruto said

"You want another bowl?" Iruka said

" I wanna try on your headband come on please?" Naruto ask

"Oh this? No way you can only wear the leaf headband finally graduate the academy and become a ninja." Iruka said " You've gotta pass the test tomorrow. "

"That is so uncool." Naruto said

"Is that why you took off your goggles?"Iruka said as Miyuki lightly laughed

" I want another bowl!" Naruto said

"Aw, don't be like that Naru!" Miyuki said ruffling his hair

" Miyuki!" Naruto said as he slightly blushed putting his hand up to fix his hair.

The next morning

"AHH!" Miyuki said as she quickly got dressed, she practically ran. " I can't believe I forgot to set my alarm! I can't be late for today!"She had an apple at hand while running faster than she ever ran before. " I think it's official I got his habit of being late!"

She quickly opened the door as she was out of breath.

" Miyuki you're late!" Iruka said

Miyuki rubbed the back of her head

"Hehe Sorry sensei, you see I kinda got sidetracked with something so—"

"Never mind just take your seat Miyuki." Iruka said as Miyuli found a seat next to Naruto

"You're always late Miyuki" Naruto said

"Hey I'm here aren't I?" Miyuki said as she smiled

"We will now start your final exam, when your name is called proceed to the exam room" Iruka said "The final test will be on the clone jutsu. "

'Oh, I'm good at that but...' Miyuki looked at Naruto's face ' Naruto isn't good at that one...but he has to at least try who knows third times a charm right?'

" Miyuki hatake " Iruka said as She went into the exam room "Try to make three clones. "

"Okay!" Miyuki said 'Concentrate Miyuki! You've got this!' She thought as she did the handsigns " Clone jutsu!" A cloud of smoke appeared, Miyuki manage to make three perfect clones of herself as Iruka looked at her.

"Congratulations you passed" Iruka said he handed her the blue headband.

"Thank you sensei. " Miyuki said she smiled on the inside. ' Yeah!' She thought as she took the headband tying it around her waist.

She waited outside for Naruto as she saw a few kids with their parents. 'Hmm, I still can't believe he's not here with me but I hope he's okay ' Miyuki thought after a while everyone was outside as Miyuki noticed Naruto at the swings alone so Miyuki carefully went through the crowd.

"There you see him."

"Is that boy, I heard he's the only one that failed."

"Well it serves him right. "

" I think that girl is his friend."

" Doesn't she know it could be dangerous for her I mean he's—"

"We're not allowed to talk about that."

Miyuki turn to Naruto as she looked at him, he had a sad look on his face, he put on his goggles.

" Cheer up Naruto!" Miyuki said "there's always next time."

"Yeah right like you're the one to talk." Naruto said sadly "You passed. "

' What do I say? Come on Miyuki say something!' She thought she had idea to change the subject.

" Naruto look at this!" Miyuki said taking off her snowflake necklace showing the design to him.

"A necklace?" Naruto said he looked at it.

" Yeah, isn't it pretty?" Miyuki said "If you hold it up like this you'll see a lot more pretty colors." She held the necklace up to the Sunlight as the inside changed color from light blue to multicolor.

"That is pretty cool." Naruto said

The two pre teens heard something as they looked at their other sensei mizuki, after a few minutes the sun was setting, the two kids were on the rooftop with mizuki.

" Iruka sensei is tough. " mizuki said "But he's not against you."

" Then why? Why only me?" Naruto said

" Naruto it's not just you I mean you saw how every time I'm late he's always scolding me." Miyuki said "But yeah it's usually just us."

"He wants you two to be strong with all of his hear.t" mizuki said "But that will never happen if he goes easy on you two, he's like you, you know no parents no family, and you Miyuki always having a parent that doesn't have time for you too busy working."

" But this time I really wanted to graduate." Naruto said

" Oh Naru." Miyuki said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Then I guess il have to tell you." mizuki said the two kids looked at him curiously. "It's a secret but I'm gonna let you in on it."

A few hours later late in the night as the two kids were at the forest.

"Okay, so the first one is multi shadow clone jutsu." Naruto said as he read the scroll " Ah! not this again it's my worst jutsu!" he rubbed his cheek.

" Don't worry Naru! Il help you on this!" Miyuki said ' I'm not good at a few jutsu's myself but il help as much as I can for you!' She thought as she looked at the scroll. 'There's something in there that I like!'

"Let's start practice Miyuki!" Naruto exclaimed Miyuki nod in agreement.

A few more hours of training pass by, the two kids were sitting down trying to regain they're strength from harsh training.

"It's all over" Iruka said

" Got us already not bad." Naruto said " You're quick sensei I only had time to learn one technique."

" I learn two techniques. " Miyuki said

' They've been out here practicing, I can tell by how hard they've been working' Iruka thought as he stared at the two kids

"Listen Iruka sensei I'm gonna show you this amazing Jutsu and you're gonna let me graduate, then everything will be okay!" Naruto said "That's how me and Miyuki can start training to be better ninjas!"

"That's how it works right? Anyone that learns from this scroll passes. " Miyuki said " I mean I passed but I really wanted to help Naruto pass."

"Where'd you two get that idea?"Iruka said

"Mizuki sensei told us." Naruto said "He told us where to find this scroll and this place."

"Although, I'm curious why we didn't just go to the exam room instead..."Miyuki said her eyes widen realizing something. ' Ah I'm such an idiot!' She thought

"Look out!" Iruka said as he pushed Miyuki and Naruto out of the way a few kunais hit Iruka.

"I see you found our little hideaway." mizuki said

" So that's the way it is huh?" Iruka said " I should've known."

'...yep I'm an idiot for not putting the pieces together...I gotta get him out of here!' Miyuki thought as she saw her other sensei in a full ninja clothes, he had two giant shuriken at his back.

"Naruto! Miyuki! Give me the scroll!" Mizuki said

"Wait a minute!" Naruto said as he looked at the two sensei's, he was confused at the situation "What's going on here?!"

" Naruto! Miyuki! Don't let mizuki get the scroll!" Iruka said as he pulled the knife off of his thigh. " It contains forbidden jutsu. That can put the village in grave danger, mizuki used you two to get the scroll for himself! for his own power."

"You tricked us!" Miyuki said "And I thought it was too good to be true you liar!"

" Oh, il tell you who's really lying" mizuki said

" No mizuki!" Iruka said

"They've been lying to you, your whole life Naruto. " mizuki said " Since the decree twelve years ago."

"What decree?" The two said simultaneously

"Everyone knows except you and your friend" mizuki said

"What is it?" Miyuki said

" Don't tell them it's forbidden!" Iruka shouted

"The decree is no one can tell you that you that the nine tail fox is inside you. " mizuki said "The Fox spirit that killed iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body, you are the nine tail fox Naruto!"

" Stop it!" Iruka said

' What? its sealed in Naruto?...I never knew that...' Miyuki thought her eyes widen at knowing the truth about her friend, she glanced at Naruto, he was shocked too.

"They've been sneaking around hiding things from you, your whole life. " mizuki said "Didn't you think how strange how they treated you like dirt hating you for just being alive!"

' Naruto...' Miyuki thought she felt sad for him.

" Die Naruto!" Mizuki said

Mizuki threw the giant shuriken at him, Immediately Miyuki was in front of Naruto protecting him. ' Miyuki!' Naruto thought

" Naruto! Miyuki! Get down!" Iruka shouted as the two pre teens got down in an instant the two looked up to see Iruka shielding them, the large shuriken was on his back as he bled a bit.

" Iruka sensei..." Miyuki said

"Because we're the same, when I lost my parents no one seem to care they didn't have time for me, they just forgot I was there, my grades dropped I became the classclown I just wanted them to see me. To know my name. My school wasn't good enough to get my attention, So I did crazy things and then I had to pay for it. It was hard I know that's how you feel Naruto, You feel lonely and it hurts inside and I could've been there for you more" Iruka said the two kids looked at their sensei " I let you down I'm sorry. No one should have to suffer that much no one should be alone like that. "

" Don't make me laugh!" Mizuki yelled " Iruka always hated you, he was orphaned because the nine tailed fox killed his parents and that beast is inside you! He'd say anything to get the scroll from you."

Naruto started to run.

" Naruto!" Iruka shouted

" Naruto!" Miyuki exclaimed

Miyuki ran to follow him.' Naruto...I never knew...that explains why the villagers were like that...I though it was because of what dad told me about my kekkei genkai ' Miyuki though as she continued to chase Naruto as she found him hiding behind a tree.

" Naruto..." Miyuki said

" Miyuki...are you afraid of me now?" Naruto said sadly "Since that demon fox is in me..."

" Naru" Miyuki said she crouched down looking into his eyes as she gave him a soft and reassuring smiled "You're not a demon. You're my best friend Naruto, Like I care if you have a demon fox inside of you."

" Miyuki..." Naruto said he hugged her tightly as she hugged him back.

" Nothing between us is gonna change we'll always be best friends." Miyuki said " Besides were the same naruto. You know about what dad told me about my Kekkei genkai."

The two stopped talking, when they heard voices they froze as Naruto clutched at the scroll, Miyuki carefully peeked from their spot at them.

"You're a fool why are you protecting that freak and his little friend." Mizuki said "He's the one that wiped out your family."

"I don't care what you say." Iruka said "You're not getting your hands on that scroll."

" As if you could stop me!" Mizuki said Don't you get it Naruto is just like me."

" How's that?" Iruka asked

"He wants the scroll for his own power and his own vengeance that's how beasts are" Mizuki said " He'll pour all his rage into the scroll and destroy everything."

"You're right" Iruka said

Miyuki and Naruto froze at iruka's answer.

"So it's true...Iruka sensei never believed in me." Naruto said as he held the scroll "He thinks I'm some beast...some kind of freak."

" Naru..." Miyuki said she hugged Naruto

"That is how beast are." Iruka said "But that's not how Naruto is, He's nothing like that, Naruto is one of a kind, works hard puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up sometimes and everyone jumps on him. But his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what separates him from being a beast . So you're wrong he's nothing like the nine tailed fox. He's Naruto uzumaki of the village hidden in the leaves."

Miyuki hugged Naruto tightly as he was crying a bit, Miyuki smiled as she let a few tears go down too. She was happy that her sensei believe in Naruto so much.

"Huh you really believe that." Mizuki said he took the other giant shuriken that was on his back. " I was gonna save you for later. You're finished!" he threw the shuriken at Iruka.

'So this is it.' Iruka thought then suddenly Naruto and Miyuki hit Mizuki sending him back as Miyuki swiftly went to check on Iruka. ' Naruto! Miyuki!' he looked at the two pre teens.

"Sensei! Are you okay?" Miyuki said

"I'll be fine." Iruka said as the two looked at Naruto

"Not bad for a little punk." Mizuki said as he got up.

"If you ever lay a hand on My sensei I'll kill you." Naruto said darkly

"Such big words, I could completely destroy you with a single move." Mizuki said

"Take your best shot fool " Naruto said as he put up a hand sign "I'll give it back to you a thousand fold!"

"Let's see if you can try! Show me what you can do nine tailed fox!"Mizuki exclaimed

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto said in an instant there was a large number of Naruto clones.

"Naruto! This is awesome!" Miyuki said as she looked at all of the clones

'Those aren't just illusions, they're solid clones. He's mastered an extremely advanced jutsu.'Iruka thought, proudly as Miyuki gave her friend a thumbs up She felt proud that he mastered that jutsu.

Mizuki was overwhelmed by all the clones, and fell down the ground.

"If you're not coming…," one clone started.

"…Then we'll come after you," another clone finished.

A few moments later Mizuki was at the ground with a lot of bruises unconscious.

"Sorry I kinda got carried away." Naruto said

"You didn't even let me throw a punch at him." Miyuki said she pouted.

"Are you okay Iruka sensei?" Naruto ask

"Yeah" Iruka said 'He's amazing. He wants to surpass the hokage. I'm starting to believe that he can do it' he thought " Naruto come here for a minute I've got something I want to give you."

Naruto walked to Iruka, Miyuki was now holding the scroll just in case. Naruto closed his eyes wondering why he had to close it, Miyuki saw that her sensei was doing.

"Sensei how much longer?" Naruto ask he still had his eyes closed

"Okay you can open your eyes now." Iruka said as Naruto opened his eyes

The sun was coming up at the dawn of a new day.

" Congratulations you've graduated!" Iruka said Naruto was surprised "And to celebrate I have a surprised we're going out to ramen tonight!"

Naruto practically jumped at Iruka sensei, he was really happy.

"Awesome Naruto! I knew you could do it!" Miyuki said 'This is just the first step for us! I know it will be a tough path for the both of us but I know that we'll surpass everything for our dreams...who knows I might actually find something about my kekkei genkai.'

 **There you guys have it! Il be posting another chapter soon! Please leave a review I welcome any comments that can help me be a better writer. See you guys soon!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I don't own Naruto just my Oc.**

Chapter 9

'Awesome! Today is where I get my picture taken! ' miyuki thought. She wore her usual outfit of a white jumper with long purple sleeves with a green skirt and black shorts underneath as she had on her ninja shoes she also wore her ninja headband. She couldn't decide where she would wear it in the end, She wore it around her waist. She almost never style her hair, she'd usually just leave it loose but since this was gonna be her first official picture to take on missions she decided to have her hair in a loose French braid that is swept over her left shoulder, she smiled at the camera.

"Okay kid your pictures done." he said

"Thank you!" Miyuki said ' I hope naruto took a good one too.' she thought

A few moments later miyuki and naruto were in the room with the third hokage as the two were sitting in the chair, the third hokage was looking at the pictures.

"At first I couldn't figure out exactly how to do it." Naruto said "It took me like three hours to work it out and stuff but I got it like a art protect on my face."

"Take it again." the third Hokage said

"No way!" Naruto exclaimed

"We can't submit this photo." he said

"Yeah, well I'm not doing it again!" Naruto said

"It can't be that bad lord Hokage. "Miyuki said as she looked at the picture, she couldn't help laughed at it.

Naruto and the Hokage had a small stare down.

"Transform!" Naruto said as he transformed into a naked woman, the clouds covered her private areas. "Pretty please lord Hokage." the Hokage comically fell off his chair by the shock.

" NARUTO!" Miyuki shouted she punched him in the wall as he transformed back to normal "What did I tell you about using that Jutsu!"

A few moments later the Hokage regain his composure.

"That's the sexy Jutsu you say?" He said he wiped the blood off his nose with a napkin "Tricky, very tricky don't do it again."

"I'll make sure he doesn't lord Hokage." miyuki said 'How did he learn it? I don't even wanna know' she thought she took her seat.

"And where is your headband Naruto?" He asked "You're supposed to be wearing it like miyuki is wearing hers."

" Oh I'm not putting it on until the orientation I don't wanna mess it up." Naruto said

" So you want your headband nice, but your photo which is supposed to identify you makes you look like a clown." he said

"He's right Naruto, you can't tell who it is." miyuki said

"Your not helping miyuki!" Naruto exclaimed

" I'm just stating the obvious here it's for your ninja training and if you want people to hire you for missions the first thing they see is your photo in this." miyuki said

" So take it again." he said

"Well fine! How am I supposed to know all of this complicated stuff anyway." Naruto said

"Well if you'd pay attention to what I say—" miyuki started

The door suddenly slid open to reveal a kid with a long scarf.

"Old man! I challenge you!" The kid said " I'm going to defeat you and become the fifth Hokage!" the kid ran as he tripped in his own scarf, Naruto and miyuki looked at the kid.

'What is up with this kid?' Miyuki thought

'My grandson another headache. ' the third Hokage thought

Then they saw a ninja wearing sunglasses in the hallway.

" Something tripped me!" The kid said as he rubbed his face.

"Are you okay honorable grandson?" Ebisu asked " And by the way there's nothing for you to trip on its pretty flat."

Naruto and miyuki looked at the kid.

' who is this shrimp?' Naruto thought

' Can't we have a peaceful day? I just wanna have something sweet now.' Miyuki thought

The ninja looked at Naruto.

'It's that kid!' Ebisu thought 'The nine tailed fox of course he's the worst kind of troublemaker.'

"All right, you're the one who tripped me aren't you?" The kid pointed at Naruto an angry anime popped into naruto's forehead as he grabbed the kid by the collar.

"You tripped on your own feet dork!" Naruto said

" Naruto! Stop!" Miyuki said as she looked at her friend.

"Miyuki he's asking for it!" Naruto said

"Haha taking orders from your girlfriend!" The kid said An anime vein popped in miyuki's forehead.

" I'm/ she's not my boy/girlfriend!" The two said simultaneously

"Hey you take your hands off of him right now! He's the honorable grandson of the honorable third Hokage!" Ebisu said

"Huh?" The two pre teens said

'That stopped him. Just like all the rest. Hah now that he knows who I am he won't dare lay a finger on me.' the kid thought

"What's the matter huh?! I thought you were gonna hit me huh tough guy! Afraid cause the third Hokage is my grandfather?! Or is it because you don't wanna hit me because your girlfriend is watching you?!" The kid said as the two pre teens got angry.

" I don't care if he's your grandmother!" Naruto exclaimed

"He's not my boyfriend!" Miyuki exclaimed

" So believe it!" Naruto said as he hit the kid

'This guy is different ' the kid thought as he fell to the floor, the ninja panicked a bit.

'This is not looking good.' the third Hokage thought

A few moments later as the two friends left

" So miyuki you wanna do something?" Naruto asked

" Ah sorry Naruto I've got plans I need to do some stuff " miyuki said

"Huh?" Naruto said

"Girl stuff you wouldn't understand." miyuki said

"Oh okay il just do something else." Naruto said

" Just don't do anything dangerous when I'm gone. " miyuki said

As she left leaving Naruto alone for a bit.

With miyuki

'I just needed to relax a bit.' Miyuki thought as she walked around the village ' I just needed a little break from Naruto he's a good friend and all but even I need my space once in a while. '

She went to the hot springs in the girls side.

"This is nice" miyuki said " hmm."she relaxed a bit, letting the warm water relax her body.

' I've been getting those dreams again I wonder when will they stop.' she thought 'But most of those dreams were happy..but I can't remember they're faces...hmm I wonder if they're even alive...it's already been a few years...but who knows I might meet them someday...or they might be dead for all I know...'

" Naruto! You again! stay out of the girls locker room!" Sakura exclaimed as miyuki's eyes shot open.

"What the hell Naruto!"Miyuki exclaimed

' So much for a relaxing time here!' She thought angrily

A few minutes later Naruto's face was bruised as a very angry fully dressed miyuki was there with them.

" why do they only whack me?" Naruto said

"You forget I'm still here." miyuki said as she cracked her knuckles as she walked past Naruto to the kid." Don't ever do anything like that again kid!"she lightly punched at the kids head as he held his head

'She's the first girl to do that to me she's like him.' konohamaru thought

"Sorry it's cause I'm the grandson of the Hokage. " konohamaru said

"Hey don't worry about it " Naruto said "I've prepared you so youre ready to learn the sexy Jutsu"

" That's what you've been teaching him Naruto!" Miyuki exclaimed she pressed her hand into her forehead ' I feel a headache coming on.' she thought As she sigh "Might as well stay here I've got nothing better to do." ' so much for a relaxing day'

'It's either leave or see you guys cause even more trouble.' she thought she took out a box of pocky as she went into the shady tree, she heard Naruto giving instructions to konohamaru as she sigh ' I'm bored...but I don't wanna move from here it's a comfy spot' after a while they went to get something to drink from the machine.

" So what's up with this obsession you've got with your grandfather. " Naruto asked

"My grandfather named me Konohamaru after the ancient name of the village. " konohamaru said "So it should be easy to remember but no one calls me that name not one person in the village, that's because when they look at me they don't see me all they see is the honorable grandson of the lord Hokage. No one knows who I am. "

'Well that explains the way a few villagers acted.' Miyuki thought

" I can't stand it anymore it's like I'm invisible like I don't exist I hate that" konohamaru said "that's the reason I've got to be the Hokage now so people know who I am! "

" Get real! You think people will accept a squirt like you?" Naruto said

"He's right a kid can't just turn into a Hokage after a day or two it takes a lot of hard work." miyuki said

"What?!" Konohamaru exclaimed as he got up from his seat.

"It's not that simple you keep saying Hokage,Hokage to really be a Hokage you'll know what you have to do?" Naruto said

"what? What is it?" Konohamaru ask

"You're gonna have to defeat me in battle." Naruto said

"Now that might be interesting!" Miyuki said as she took out a few boxes. "Lunch time!"

"Awesome I love your lunches miyuki!" Naruto exclaimed he took the bento.

" I made plenty so have some " miyuki said to Konohamaru as he took a bite of it, his eyes lit up.

"This is good!" Konohamaru said

"Yeah! I think this is better than the last one!" Naruto said

"Are you sure she isn't your girlfriend? " Konohamaru said

" Gah! Why do people think that anyway!" Naruto exclaimed

"How would I know?!" Miyuki said "Listen kid he's just my best friend that's it."

The three looked at each other enjoying the lunch.

" I found you!"They turn to look at Ebisu.

'That nine tailed fox.' Ebisu thought he gave him an icy glare at Naruto.

'That icy stare...they all look at me that way everyone except miyuki and Iruka sensei ' Naruto though

' I don't like this guy. Not one bit' Miyuki thought

"So honorable grandson. Time to go home. " Ebisu said

" No way I'm learning how to beat my grandfather so I could be Hokage!" Konohamaru exclaimed "Don't get in my way!"

" Hokage is more than just a fighter. " Ebisu said "He must virtue,honor and wisdom and he must be skilled with many jutsu's you don't even know one Jutsu. "

"Transform!" Konohamaru said as he transformed to a naked woman, the clouds of smoke covered her private parts as Ebisu froze in shock.

'Somehow I'm oddly used to these things already I dont know if I should be worried...' Miyuki thought as she sigh 'But the look on this guy's face is funny!'

"What kind of scandalous technique is that!" Ebisu exclaimed as he grabbed konohamaru' scarf he tries to force him to go. "Honorable grandson stop this right now! Naruto is turning you to a delinquent! Like he did with her! Only my special training can put you in the fast track to becoming Hokage!"

"Just leave me alone!" Konohamaru exclaimed

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed as multiple clones appeared.

" I'm not impressed one bit I'm not some light weight like mizuki " Ebisu said

"Transform!" Naruto exclaimed he used the sexy Jutsu combined with his shadow clone as Ebisu passed out from the shock. Miyuki laughed at the jounin's reaction, Naruto undid the Jutsu.

" I got ya with my harem Jutsu." Naruto said

The sun started to set at the end of the day.

" Ah man! I couldn't beat that snobby trainer of mine!" Konohamaru said "I wanna be Hokage so bad but I keep messing up! Why can't I do it?!"

"You really think it's that easy?" Naruto said

"Well it's not easy kid, it takes a lot more practice and hard work. " miyuki said

" She's right you have to be the greatest of all ninja you have to prove yourself so everyone will believe in you." Naruto said "Look at me I've been through a lot already I've been ignored, pushed away and treated if I had the plague or something but things changed after I met miyuki I thought she was kinda weird that she wanted to be friends with me but she's the one person that believed in me soon after that I found another person that believed in me. To find them I had to get knocked down a lot."

"He's right so you have be ready. " miyuki said

"For what?" Konohamaru asked

"For lots of sweat and tears while your learning to be a ninja." Naruto said as the wind started to lightly blow, Naruto stood up as he turn and lightly smiled. "By the way there is no easy way to becoming Hokage. Believe it."

' Naruto...wow I'd never thought he'd be like this he's grown a little. ' Miyuki thought

"Sho do you think you are giving me a big lecture like that." Konohamaru said "That's it! I'm not gonna be your apprentice anymore for now on we're rivals" the three smiled.

"Well I can't be your trainer tomorrow, I've got advance ninja studies." Naruto said "But I accept your challenged and someday we'll fight for the title for lord Hokage so let's look forward for that day."

" Konohamaru " Miyuki and Naruto said simultaneously

' I think this is just the beginning for Naruto now that he's finally taken a step to be a true ninja.' Miyuki thought

 **There you have it guys! Il be posting another chapter soon! Please leave a review! See you guys soon!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The first thing that miyuki did was wake up and looked at the clock.

'Okay, I got up on time that's a start right?' Miyuki thought as she got up and got dressed In Her usual outfit of a white jumper with long sleeves and a light blue skirt with cream shorts underneath she looked in the mirror.

'My hair is kinda long it might get in the way today so I'll just tie it today.' she thought as she did her hair in a loose French braid as she swept it over her shoulder. 'Much better! Oh I guess dad left early since it's the orientation I think he said he was meeting the other jounin.'

She locked the door and started to walk a bit,

' I'm no longer a little academy kid. I'm a ninja now just like dad!'Miyuki thought ' I have to be ready for anything!'

She walked to the academy, the first thing she noticed was Naruto sitting there with a huge grin on his face,she walked over to him.

" Hey miyuki!" Naruto said " Wow your early that's a first!"

" Ah shut it! This is only the beginning!" Miyuki said as she sat down next to Naruto ' I won't be like him that's Always late! No not anymore!' She thought

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Shikamaru said "This isn't for drop outs, you can't be here unless you graduate."

"Oh yeah, do you see this? Do you see this? Open your eyes shikamaru it's a regulation headband." Naruto said as he pointed at his forehead showing the headband.

'He's in his little world' Miyuki thought as she glanced to see Sasuke sitting by the window next to her. ' Oh I forgot he was here...' she thought 'He's quiet like a cat...'

'Huh that girl...'Sasuke thought as he slightly glanced at Miyuki 'She better not bug me' he looked out the window again.

' Hmm I wonder if Naruto will like today's lunch.' Miyuki thought 'He better eat all of it, I made sire to Add plenty of veggies on it.'

" Hey Miyuki!" Miyuki snapped out of her thought to see Sakura talking to her.

" Hi Sakura. " miyuki said 'What does she want?' She thought

" I was wondering if you'd let me sit there today." she asked

" I'd rather not, I'd rather sit with Naruto today." miyuki said

"Aww please! It's to sit next to sasuke please! I'm sure Naruto doesn't mind that you switch seats" Sakura said

" Back off forehead! I'm sitting next to sasuke. Miyuki switch seats with me!" Ino said

" No I was here first so I'm sitting next to sasuke, Miyuki switch seats with me" a girl said

"No I am switch seats with me." another said

'What's so great about him anyway? He's just a boy I don't see anything special about him' Miyuki thought

'...They're all noisy except her...' He thought as he glanced at miyuki, they're eyes met for a second as she glanced away 'It was going well, she didn't annoy me.'

 **Meanwhile with the Hokage**

"Most promising student sasuke uchiha. " kakashi said "Is that him?"

"Yes, he's the one." the third Hokage said

"He's the only survivor left of the uchiha clan" kurenai said

"That's right" he said "Looks like Miyuki is in a little dilemma with a few other girls. "

"Is that the girl that kakashi adopted? She's grown a lot."

They looked at the crystal ball.

 **Meanwhile with Naruto and the others**

" Naruto you okay?" Miyuki said as she glared at the girls, Naruto got up and he stood at the desk glaring at sasuke.

" Naruto! Stop glaring at sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed

' Sakura...why are they so obsessed with him? Sasuke! Sasuke! But miyuki isn't like that' Naruto thought he was really close to sasuke's face. 'What's the big deal with this guy?' As the two were glaring at each other.

" Hey just shut up all of you!" Miyuki yelled at the girls "You're being too noisy! " the girls stopped as they had a shocked look in their faces she wondered why, miyuki turn to see the two boys kissed by accident that made her laugh so hard by the looks on their faces.

" HAHA! " miyuki laughed " I-i can't breath! It's so funny! Why didn't I bring a camera today?!" the two grabbed their throat as they coughed as Naruto stopped.

" I sense danger." Naruto said

"Yeah, it's not good Naruto" miyuki said as the two looked at the angry fangirls

" Naruto you are so dead." Sakura said

"Hey whoa it was an accident right miyuki?" Naruto said as the girls started to get closer to Naruto.

" HEY! GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!" Miyuki exclamed as she stood in front of Naruto, the girls glared at Naruto She gave them an icy glare as she cracked her knuckles "Or do you wanna see me when I get really pissed off!" Everyone's eyes widen, Except Sasuke.

' Miyuki is really scary! When she's like this! I don't even wanna know what would happen next!' Naruto thought he saw the other girls going back to take their original seats as she sat down next to Naruto.

' Aw that felt good! No more of his fangirls being noisy! ' Miyuki thought as she opened a box of pocky offering one to Naruto.

Around a few minutes later iruka sensei came in

"As of today you are all Ninjas to get here together, You've faced difficult trials and hardships but that's nothing what comes next is far more difficult. " iruka said "Now you are only Genin first level ninjas. All the Genin will be grouped into three man squads. Each squad will be led by a jounin an elite ninja but since there's an odd number here one squad will have an extra person."

'A three man squad?' Sakura,ino and Miyuki thought

"Well someone's gotta be in sasuke's group I wonder who?" Ino said

"I don't know." Sakura said ' Cha! I'm gonna be with sasuke so stay away from him you hag!' Inner Sakura.

' I wonder if il be in Naruto's group? It might be interesting having more people I hope they're nice.' Miyuki thought as she munched on her pocky.

'Groups of three or four...that will slow me down.' sasuke thought

' I wanna be with Sakura...but I also wanna have miyuki in my group too as long as it's not sasuke.' Naruto thought

" I will now announce the squads." iruka said after listing off most of the students names until. "The next squad will have an extra person so squad 7 Naruto uzumaki...Sakura haruno...sasuke uchiha and Miyuki hatake next squad 8 Hinata hyuuga, Kiba inuzuka and shino aburame."

Miyuki glanced at Sakura as she was smiling that she got on sasuke's team.

"How did you get in his group!" Ino said to her.

' Ka-Ching! True love conquers all!' Inner Sakura ' I just have to be careful about miyuki!' She thought

"Squad 10 ino yamanaka, shikamaru Nara and choji akimichi"Iruka said

"Iruka sensei why does a great ninja like me, have to be in the same group as the slug like sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed

"Sasuke has the best scores of all the graduating students."Iruka said " Naruto you have the worst scores. To create a balance group we put the best student with the worst student."

"Just don't get in my way loser."Sasuke said

" Wow it talks!" Miyuki said sarcastically as Naruto smirked at miyuki's comment.

"Knock it off miyuki!" Sakura said

"Hey don't test me!" Miyuki snapped

"After lunch you'll meet your new jounin teachers." iruka said "Ukntil then class dismissed. "

All of the other groups left as miyuki and Naruto were walking.

" Hey Sakura, since we're in the same group I thought maybe we can to know each other. " Naruto said

" I brought a lot so that we can share" Miyuki said 'Be positive miyuki...you're stuck with her...' She thought

" Why would I eat lunch with you two?" Sakura said "How could that though even cross your mind "

"But we're in the same group and we though that-" Naruto started

" Naruto you're annoying and miyuki just spend your time with your boyfriend. " Sakura said as she left.

" He's not my boyfriend!" Miyuki yelled out.

The two pre teens decided to have lunch, Miyuki saw the gloomy look on her friend so she thought of ways to brighten his spirits.

"Hey Naruto, I wanna show you that neat trick I can do with my ice." Miyuki said

"What is it?" Naruto said as he ate a bit.

"Okay just watch!" Miyuki said 'Focus my chakra and...now!' As she moved her hands from the canteen that she had and an ice rose appeared in her hands, Naruto smiled brightly.

"Wow! That's really cool!" Naruto exclaimed as Miyuki held the ice flower.

"Yeah, I saw this one in my dream last night." Miyuki said as she saw the look on naruto's face as he got up.

" Miyuki, I gotta be alone for a minute." he said

" Oh okay, Naruto just don't do anything too wild. " Miyuki said

'Great I'm alone here...maybe I should talk to Sakura...to clear the air.' she thought as she started to walk around a bit. Eventually she found Sakura sitting in a bench.

'Miyuki you can do this! Just go and try to be nice!' Miyuki thought as she walked up to her.

" Hey Sakura." she said giving a light smile

"Miyuki what are you doing here? I thought you were with naruto." Sakura said

" I though since we were in the same team we could talk a bit." miyuki said "It can be about anything you want."

'Hmm I just wanna know one thing that's it' Sakura thought

" Do you like sasuke?" Sakura asked

" Huh? No." miyuki bluntly said " not one bit. Is that why you're like this? Listen I'm not after sasuke"

"You want me to think its like that, but it's not!" Sakura said

" I'm just telling you I don't like him." miyuki said " I'm no liar I'm always honest Sakura. Besides if I was lying then I won't ever eat another chocolate pocky ever again."As she munched on said sweet.

'Whoa maybe she is telling the truth. Even I know that she would never bet on her sweets I'm still surprised that she's not fat by eating all of those things...' Sakura thought ' But I'm still keeping an eye on her so that she doesn't make a move on sasuke!'

'She's always talking about sasuke...sasuke this...sasuke that...is she really a ninja? Or just some fangirl with nothing but sasuke on the brain...' Miyuki thought 'Why did I get her on my team? I'd rather have lazy shikamaru or even someone with at least a fighting chance at missions!'

"If that's all I'll see you later Sakura I gotta find Naruto. " miyuki said

"So you and Naruto are—"

" No, why do people even think that! He's not my boyfriend for crying out loud!" Miyuki said as she started to walk to go look for Naruto. ' Naruto where are you?' Miyuki thought

Leaving Sakura to think by herself.

'Well, it's not like there's a rush I'm still gonna be in the same group with sasuke for a long time but still there might be a chance that he might like miyuki since she's also in the same team...'Sakura thought with a sigh of disappointment. ' how could I even think he'd like me? Let's face it… I'm scrawny and small, except for my forehead. Why was I born with such a big, wide forehead?'

She glanced up to see Sasuke smirking at her. 'Sasuke? He's looking…right at me…?'She blushed. 'That look in his eyes…'

(In sakuras mind)

"Sakura," Sasuke said in a low charming voice. "Your forehead is so wide and charming. "It makes me…feel like kissing it."

"Well, there's lots of room up there," Sakura responded with a blush.

(End )

Sakura sighed again. "Grow up, Sakura. That's just a fairytale," she scolded herself. "And fairytales don't come true."

"Sakura, your forehead is so wide and charming." Sakura gasped at the sound of Sasuke's voice as he approached her. "It makes me…feel like kiss it."

'Ka-Ching! She scores! This fairy tail is for real!' Inner Sakura

"Just kidding that's the kind of dumb thing Naruto would say." Sasuke said " I wanna ask you something. " as he sat next to her " Naruto and miyuki what do you think of them?"

" Naruto. He knows about my feelings and purposely tries to get in the way, he enjoys interfering and making me feel bad. Naruto doesn't understand one single thing about me. He's just annoying " Sakura said

"Ehat about his friend miyuki? What do you think of her?" He asked

" Don't get me started with her. She's does stuff that's actually a bit weird and some people like that about her, she's always late for classes, She eats way too many sweets I'm surprised that she's not fat. She thinks she knows me and about my feelings she's so annoying" Sakura said

As Sasuke continued to look at her.

"All I want is for you to accept me Sasuke that's all. " Sakura said

"You just want me to accept you?" He said

"Yes, that's how I feel" she said as she blushed " I'd do anything for that" she started to slowly lean to him.

 **Meanwhile with Miyuki**

' Where is he?' Miyuki thought ' I thought Ino said that she saw him and Sasuke around here' miyuki looked through each room as she opened the door to see a tied up Sasuke on the ground.

'It's her...' Sasuke thought as he tries to untie himself

'This has Naruto written all over it!' miyuki thought ' I'm gonna give him a scolding this is not the way to treat a team mate even if he is a jerk.'

"I'll help you out." miyuki said "Unless you think you don't need my help." he glared at her " I was kidding you don't have to be a stick in the mud."

' I let my guard down...in class he couldn't do a single replication, he use a replacement jutsu combine with a full shadow clone jutsu' he though as he got free of the ropes as he got up and started to walk a bit.

"Gee no 'thanks ' or anything? "Miyuki said as Sasuke looked back "Fine but the next time I'm leaving you if you're tied up or even buried until I hear you say something to me." She said

he stared at her, 'This girl...'He thought

"And that Is ' miyuki your the only one here so please help me' " she said in a playful voice.

'She really is different' he thought 'She's not as annoying as I thought she'd be. '

"Hey...you wanna spar later?" Sasuke said in a low voice as miyuki looked at him surprised at his question.

" Yeah a little sparring session might be good." miyuki said' huh? I'd never thought he would say that oh maybe he wanna see If im actually good in combat' she thought.

The two walked silently, Miyuki didn't mind that he didn't talk all she wondered was where her friend was as she realized something. 'If Naruto tied him up then he might've transform into sasuke to get close to Sakura! Naruto! That's no way to get a girl to like you! Just wait till I get you!' she decided to run leaving the Uchiha staring at her as she left.

 **Meanwhile with Sakura**

"It's true, I'm desperate " Sakura said she lean closer to sasuke.

'I finally know why I like Sakura so much...I finally understand ' he thought

She was inches away from Sasuke's lips, his stomach tightened up all of a sudden.

' My stomach...what timing!' He thought as he got up.

"Hey what's the matter?" Sakura said

" I..I'll be right back!" Sasuke yelled out, he made a mad dash for to the academy's entrance to find a bathroom.

" I didn't know that sasuke was so shy." Sakura said still blushed "Maybe he needs a little time to get ready."

Sasuke finally found the Bathroom to do his business in. Sasuke poofed as Naruto.

Naruto had an idea to use a Transformation Jutsu to disguise himself as Sasuke to get close to Sakura, but it backfired on him.

"Whew I almost lost control of the Jutsu." Naruto said "Just when I was about to!" He stopped to think.

'I'm annoying'Naruto thought, disappointingly. 'That's what she said. Three times.i transform into sasuke get close to Sakura and she has to say that!' An idea popped into his head. 'I know what I should do il make sasuke sound obnoxious then she'll hate him more than me.'

 **Meanwhile with Sakura,sasuke and miyuki**

Miyuki made a mad dash passing by Sakura, Miyuki went to look for Naruto unknown to her that sasuke was walking the same path as her.

"Sasuke you're back!" Sakura said blushing madly, "Don't be so shy you bad boy! Are you ready now you know mentally prepared? Because I am! I'm raring to go!"

"Where's Naruto? " Sasuke said emotionless

"Oh see there you go changing the subject again." Sakura said "Anyway, Naruto always picks fight with you, you know why he's so annoying it's because he wasn't raised right. He doesn't have a mother or father nobody teaching him right from wrong. Think about it he just does stuff that comes into his only person that I've seen that scolds him is miyuki but look at her she's always late and dragged into every little thing he does! If I did that my parents would get mad and I get in trouble but of course I don't do it. If you don't have parents to tell you how would you know. He's selfish and bratty he's all alone. "

"Alone...isolated" sasuke said

"Huh?" Sakura said as she looked at sasuke

"It's not about your parents scolding you, you have no idea how it is to be alone." sasuke said

"Wh-why are you saying that?" Sakura asked

" Because your annoying" sasuke said coldly

 **Meanwhile with naruto**

"That's a good plan of action." Naruto said as he was still in the bathroom.

He got out of it as he ran to see sasuke

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?! How did you get loose?!" Naruto asked he stopped in his tracks.

" I helped him out naruto." A voice said as Naruto froze.

" O-Oh hey, Miyuki." Naruto said nervously

"Why'd you do that transform into me?" Sasuke asked

"I though it be fun to try my moves on you so I did!" Naruto said

"Naruto that wasn't nice!" Miyuki said 'Even if he was asking for it' she thought

He used his shadow clone jutsu again as he stopped for a moment, He held his stomach as Naruto and his clones raced in the bathroom, and were now fighting over who gets to go in first. Leaving the other two ninja looking at him.

"Hahaha! Naruto!" Miyuki laughed, she couldn't stop laughing as she held her stomach from laughter.

"Loser..." Sasuke said he couldn't help but glance at miyuki laughing as he left.

' I bet you ate something bad and now you're stuck in there...' Miyuki thought. She stopped laughing. ' Oh naruto...' She decided to wait a bit. As he finally got out of the bathroom.

"Miyuki I'm scared! Am I gonna spend the rest of my life in the pot! Am I gonna die in the can?!" He exclaimed as miyuki laughed even more. "It's not funny miyuki!"

" I can't help it! You make it sound so funny! I don't think I ever heard of someone dyeing like that!" Miyuki said as she was giggling like crazy.

 **There you have it guys! I still haven't though of the pairings yet for miyuki. I don't know if I should do a gaara/miyuki or sasuke/miyuki Please leave a review! Il be posting another chapter soon!See you guys soon!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I don't own Naruto just my Oc.**

Chapter 11

"He's late" naruto said

The four pre teens were waiting in a empty classroom. Naruto was looking through the door if there was a sight of him or her. Miyuki was sitting in her seat casually eating her candy, Sakura was near Sasuke, sasuke was just sitting in his seat.

"Naruto just sit down!" Sakura said

" I don't want too." naruto said "How come our teacher is the only one that's late! I'm ready to roll believe it!"

"Just be patient naruto." Miyuki said

"But Miyuki! The others already met their new teachers and took off at some adventure or something." Naruto said as he closed the door"Iruka sensei is gone too."

"We know okay." Sakura said

Naruto started to set up the eraser at the door.

"Hey what are you doing?" Sakura asked

Miyuki looked up from her seat to see what was going on.

"That's what he gets for coming in late!" Naruto said "Surprised!"

"You're Asking for trouble you know that right?" Sakura said "You know you shouldn't do that."

'Cha! I love stuff like this!' Inner Sakura

"Our teachers a jounin an elite ninja you think he'd fall for that?" Sasuke said

"Yeah sasuke's right your so clueless Naruto." Sakura said

' Naruto...your just asking for trouble now...' Miyuki thought as she sigh and munched on her pocky.

A hand extended to the door as A white haired man wearing a mask with his headband covering his left eye opened the door, only to be caught in the trap.

"I got him!" Naruto laughed. "He totally fell for it!" As he stopped laughing, he realized who it was. ' Gah! It's miyuki's dad! I'm so dead! ' he thought

"I'm sorry, sensei!" Sakura said with an innocent look"I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. I would never do something like that."

'Perfect shot!'inner Sakura yelled out

'He actually fell for that cheap trick?'the Uchiha thought 'Is this guy really a jounin?'

' He's my teacher?! Really?! AWESOME!' Miyuki thought happily. 'My dad is my sensei!'

Kakashi picked up the eraser as he looked at the group then he glanced at his daughter.

"Hmm how can I put this?" He said "My first impression of this group is you're a bunch of idiots well except for you " He glanced at Miyuki.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all had a deadpanned expressions while Miyuki eyes glittered with happiness at the thought of her dad being their teacher.

The five of them when to the rooftop

"Alright why don't you introduce yourselves. " he said "One at a time."

"Introduce ourselves? Well what are we supposed to say?" Sakura asked

"Things you like, things you hate. dreams for the future hobbies things like that."he said

"Why don't you tell us stuff first? I mean before we talk tell us about you so we know how it's supposed to work." Naruto said

"Me?" He said " I'm Kakashi hatake. " Sasuke looked up

'Hatake? Is he related to Miyuki?' Sasuke thought as he glanced at her.

"Things I like...things I hate...I don't feel like telling you that." Kakashi said "My dream for the future never thought about that...my hobbies I have lots of hobbies."

"That was totally useless all he really told us was his name." Sakura whispered

"Okay you on the right you start." Kakashi said

" Believe it. I'm Naruto uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen that iruka sensei got me at the ichiraku noodle shop. Oh and I really like the lunches that Miyuki makes. " he said "But I hate having to wait the three minutes you have to wait to pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobbies is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. and my future dream is to be the greatest hokage then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. "

'Hm he's grown up in a very interesting way. I guess Miyuki had an affect on him' he thought

"All right next." Kakashi said

" I'm Sakura haruno What I like… I mean the person I like…" She looks towards Sasuke with a blushing face, and giggled "My hobby is…" Stares at Sasuke, and giggles again. "My dreams for the future is…" She giggles again.

"What do you hate?" Kakashi-sensei said with a sigh.

"I hate NARUTO!" she said Naruto looked down as Miyuki patted his back to comfort him.

'Girls her age are more interested in boys than ninja training . I just hope Miyuki doesn't act like that for a long time ' " Next…" Kakashi said

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha...I hate a lot of things...and I don't particularly like anything...what I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality I'm going to restore my clan. And Destroy a certain someone." Sasuke said

'Gee I uh I hope he doesn't mean me' Naruto thought

'Just as I thought' Kakashi thought

' O-Okay ' Miyuki thought

"Last one" Kakashi said

" My name is Miyuki Hatake, you guys already know my dad." Miyuki said as she smiled

'So that is her dad?' Sasuke thought 'They don't have any resemblance..maybe she takes after her mother. ' he thought as he glanced at Miyuki.

" I like eating sweet things like pocky! The Chocolate and strawberry ones are my favorite! And ninja training! As for hobbies I have lots of hobbies so I think I'll have you guys guess for a bit it won't be fun if I tell you everything about me. The things I hate ...hmm I guess people that hurt or insult my friends also people that think that are too cocky I really don't like cocky people. My dream for the future I really never thought of it but il get back to you on that." she said

"Good your each unique and you have your own ideas." Kakashi said "We'll have our first mission tomorrow. "

" What kind of mission were going to have?" Naruto said eagerly

"It's a task that the five of us will do together. " Kakashi said

"What is it?" Miyuki asked

" A survival exercise. " he said

"Huh? Survival exercise?" Naruto said

"I thought we were supposed to have a real mission." Sakura said "Not more practice, we already did this stuff at the academy that's how we got here."

"This is not like your previous training." kakashi said

" So uh, what kind of training is it then?"naruto asked

Kakashi started to chuckle darkly

"What's so funny?" Miyuki said

"Well if I tell you the answer your not going to like it." kakashi said as his face darkened slightly. " Of the twenty-eight graduates who came here this year…only nine or ten will be accepted as genin. The rest will be sent back to the Academy. This is a make or break it test. And the chance you'll fail is at least sixty-six percent."

The whole group had a look of dread on their faces.

"See didn't I tell you you wouldn't like it." kakashi said

"That's crazy! We worked hard to get here! Believe it! What was that graduation test for anyway!" Naruto said

"Oh that, that was for to select candidates that might become geni.n" kakashi said "That's how it is I decide whether you pass or fail, be at the designated training spot at five a.m. And bring your ninja gear."

' Well I'm not gonna fail! People are gonna look up to me I've gotta pass this test! Believe it! Believe it!' Naruto thought

'If I fail il be separated from Sasuke this is a trial of love!' Sakura thought

'There's no way I'm gonna fail! I've worked hard to get here! I'm gonna pass dad's test!' Miyuki thought feeling determined 'Even if I have to go all out!'

Sasuke tightened his hands together.

"That's it. You're dismissed. Oh, tomorrow…you better skip breakfast, or else you'll puke." Kakashi said darkly.

The four genin went to their separate ways. Miyuki sat at the bench thinking a few things.

'This is my first survival exercise with dad! I have to be ready for anything he throws at me!' She thought

"Hey..." She looked up to the owner of the voice to see the uchiha. "We'll postpone our sparring session until after the exercise tomorrow."

"You seem confident " Miyuki said as he smirked.

"That's all I had to say..." He said in a low voice as he started to walk away.

'Why is he like that anyway?' Miyuki thought 'To me he acts like a cat.'

" Miyuki. " kakashi appeared beside her.

"Yeah dad?" She said

" Don't hold back tomorrow. " kakashi said "Do your best besides if you don't do your best then you won't have this back." He held a box of pocky.

" W-what?! That's mine!" Miyuki exclaimed

"Actually I bough this and I hid all of these from our house, so you won't find them until the exercise tomorrow so think of it as a motivation to pass my test." kakashi said "In the meanwhile enjoy the last box." he tossed the box to her hand.

"That's just being mean!" Miyuki pouted as kakashi walked away, Miyuki held the box as it was a the last box ever existed.

Then at the break of dawn the small group were at the training spot. Naruto and Sakura were a bit tired, Sasuke was up as if it was normal for him to be up so early as for Miyuki there wasn't a sign that she was there yet.

' Miyuki she knows she has to be here.' naruto thought 'Maybe she's with her dad.'

'She's not here yet' sasuke thought

A few hours past Miyuki nor their sensei were there yet. As the sun was shining brightly they saw something running towards them to see Miyuki.

"You're late Miyuki!" Naruto said

"Technically yes but our sensei isn't here yet. So I'm early." Miyuki said while smirking.

"Yeah,yeah whatever" Naruto muttered

"What was that?" Miyuki said Naruto froze.

" N-Nothing" Naruto said

A few minutes later.

" Morning everyone " kakashi said "Ready for your first day?"

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed

"Well a black cat crossed my path So I had to take the long way." kakashi said

"That's understandable. " Miyuki said as she nod.

' At least now I know how Miyuki got the habit of being late.' Naruto thought

"Well let's get started then." kakashi said as he took out a clock "It's set for noon, your assignment is very simple you just have to take these bells from me. " he showed them three bells that he had in his hand"If you can't get them by noon, you'll go with out lunch and you'll be tied to those post and you'll watch while I eat my lunch in front of you."

' So that's why' sasuke thought

'He told us not to eat breakfast to make it harder for us.' Sakura thought

'That's why he took away all of my pocky too...' Miyuki thought ' I miss my pocky...'she slightly whimpered.

"Wait a minute there's four of us so why are there's only three bells?" Sakura asked

"Well that way at least one of you would be tied up and ultimately disqualified for not completing the mission" kakashi said " that one will be sent back to the academy then again all four of you would be sent back. You can use any weapon including shuriken, if you're not prepared to kill me then you're not going to be able to take the bells."

" So it's like that?" Miyuki said "Any weapon counts."

"Those weapons are to dangerous sensei!" Sakura said

"Especially if you couldn't dodge that eraser." Naruto said

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links you can safely ignore them." kakashi said "Lowest scores losers, when I saw start you can begin."

Naruto got angry as he took out a kunai knife and started going after kakashi. It went by less than a second, kakashi was behind Naruto holding him as he held Naruto's arm with the kunai in the back of Naruto's neck. The others were amazed at it except for Miyuki.

"Don't be in such a hurry I didn't say start yet." kakashi said

'He's so fast I didn't even see it.' Sakura thought

' So this is a jounin.' sasuke thought

'Hehe it kinda reminds me of those little training sessions I had with dad.' Miyuki thought

"But you came at me with the full intention of destroying me so how can I say this" kakashi said " I'm actually starting to like you guys ...get ready and start!"

In a flash the four genin disappeared into the forest.

 **Meanwhile with Iruka sensei**

"Iruka what is it you wished to see me about?" The third hokage said " I don't think you came here to drink tea with me and chat did you?"

" Naruto has been assigned to squad seven" iruka said " the Jounin in charge of that group, just how tough a trainer is he?"

"Kakashi you mean." he said "You're concern about him."

" I am I heard a rumor about his training methods." iruka said

The third hokage took out a note book showing it to iruka.

"What's this?" Iruka asked

The hokage had a serous face.

"All the trainees who ever been assign to him." he said "Those who passed and those who failed. "

Iruka opened the book to see as he had a shocked look on his face as he read the list.

 **Meanwhile with Naruto and the others**

"Ninja must know how to conceal their movements and hide effectively," Kakashi's voice rang out through the training ground ' Well, they understand that much. They've hidden well.' He thought

Kakashi turn to see Naruto a few feet away from him.

"You and me right now! Fair and square!" Naruto said loudly "Let's go!"

Kakashi wasn't phased by Naruto's declaration of fighting him one on one.

'Fool' sasuke thought he was hiding in a tree

' Naruto...you don't know how tough dad is.' Miyuki thought as she shook her head, she was hiding a few feet above the trees. 'If I have to face him I'll need a plan...'

"You know compared to the others you're a little bit weird." kakashi said "But I won't hold back even if your miyuki's friend."

" Oh yeah!" Naruto exclaimed "The only thing weird here if your haircut!"

He started running towards kakashi. Then Naruto stopped when Kakashi shoved his hand into his pouch.

" Shinobi battle techniques part one taijutsu, The physical part." kakashi said

'Taijutsu that's hand to hand combat. ' Naruto thought 'Then why is he reaching for a weapon?'

Kakashi pulled out an orange book labeled 'make out Paradise' a few feet away Miyuki shook her head in disappointment. 'You had to read that here?' She thought

"Shat the?" Naruto said he was shocked that kakashi took out the book.

"Well what are you waiting for?"kakashi said he started to read the book. "Make your move."

"But why are you reading that book?" Naruto asked he was confused at this.

"Why? To find out what happens in the story of course." he said "Don't let it bother you. With your weak attacks, it doesn't really matter if I'm reading or whatever."

Naruto got mad as he charged at kakashi. " I'm going to crush you!" He said

He tries to hit at kakashi only to have his fist stopped by Kakashi. Naruto quickly switched into a kick. Kakashi ducked underneath the kick while his eyes never left the book. Naruto then threw a punch. "Now, you're mine!" he shouted as his fist quickly drew closer. However, he blinked in confusion to see that the had vanished.

" Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time" kakashi said he had his book closed for a minute.

' A hand sign?' Sakura thought as she looked closely 'Is that the sign of the tiger? That's dangerous he could destroy Naruto with that.'

'That hand sign is for a fire jutsu.'Sasuke thought 'He's not just toying with Naruto he's going to demolish him.'

' Naruto! Dad you better not kill my friend!' Miyuki thought

" Naruto get out of there quick!" Sakura shouted "He's going to destroy you!"

"Too late." Kakashi said. "Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu…" He poked Naruto's butt. "…A Thousand Years of Death." He sent Naruto soaring through the air.

The others sweat dropped as Miyuki tried to hold in her laughs at the situation she knew she couldn't laugh but it was a funny scenario.

"That wasn't a hand sign at all." Sakura muttered "He just poked him."

"Those two are just total idiots...I don't know how could she be related to him...and be friends with that loser." Sasuke muttered as he was slightly annoyed at the situation.

Naruto was sent flying to the river.

"Okay where was I?" Kakashi said as he opened his book to continue reading.

'That must be against the rules he's a jounin.' Sakura thought 'We can't possibly match his strength.'

'He's reading right now what should I do?' Miyuki thought "Should I help naruto? he's in the water Should I use a water jutsu?! I have to do something!'

' I'm not gonna let it end like this! Il attack under water' Naruto thought as he was underwater, he reached in his pouch. 'Now!'

He threw two shurikens went up above the water aimed at kakashi, He caught them without even looking away from his book.

 **Back with Iruka**

" it can't be" Iruka said reading the list"This is even worse than the rumors."

" Kakashi's test may be a bit more difficult than the others." the third hokage said

"A bit more difficult, not a single student ever passed his test" Iruka said

"That's true they all tried but not one of them could live up to Kakashi's standards so they were all eliminated." he said

 **Back with Naruto and the others**

Naruto crawled out of the water. His clothes, skin, and hair were soaking wet from being in the water.

"What are you doing now?" Kakashi said "You know you won't get lunch if you don't take a bell by noon."

" I know! I know you told us already!" Naruto exclaimed

"You look pretty wobbly for someone who's going to surpass the hokage" kakashi said as he heard Naruto's stomach rumbling.

"You told us not to eat breakfast! How can I fight if I'm starving to death!"Naruto exclaimed

Miyuki's, sakura's and sasuke's stomach rumbled as well.

'Breakfast? I didn't even have dinner last night.' Sakura thought as she sigh 'A really bad idea to go on a diet.'

' I Would be fine if I had my pocky! But dad took all of them away for the day! I Need my pocky!' Miyuki thought 'Calm down Miyuki, Think of a plan'she took a deep breath.

" So you caught me off guard, that's all it was believe it!" Naruto exclaimed "I'm so hungry I don't have any strength, but I can't let that stop me! I've gotta get one of those bells no matter what! I'll find the strength somehow...believe it! I'm gonna pass this test and I'm not going back to the academy. I will become a ninja! "

Then from the water A few Naruto clones appeared.

" Haha! You're over confident sensei!" Naruto said "That's why you weren't ready for My shadow clone attack! My best jutsu!"

'Seven Narutos?'Sakura thought as she looked closely 'Huh? They're not images. They're real! How could he do that?'

' Naruto!' Miyuki thought looking at her friend and at her dad.

'Hmm, it looks like what Miyuki said was true.' kakashi thought 'He can create shadow clones, it's a forbidden skill but he defeated mizuki using it.'

"Great technique but I don't think you can maintain it very long." kakashi said "You talk like you're the best Naruto but you're still the worst student, you can't beat me with this jutsu" he felt something grabbing him. ' he got me from behind!' He thought

"Didn't you say don't let your enemies get behind you?" Naruto said "Good advice sensei! Believe it!" The Naruto clones charged at kakashi at full speed."I had one of my clones come out of the river, and sneak up behind you super quiet" he explained. "Now, this is for nailing me in the butt earlier!"

'When did Naruto get so cool?' Sakura thought she was amazed at the blonde ninja.

'Diversionary tactic...nice' Sasuke thought

' Go Naruto! Get him! But don't hurt him too badly until he tells me where my pocky is!' Miyuki thought she mentally cheered at her friend.

"You're mine, and so are those bells," Naruto said he punched Kakashi's face but it wasn't him instead it was a Naruto clone.

'He punched himself.' Miyuki thought 'Aw man when am I ever gonna have my pocky?'

She saw the Naruto clones fighting against each other as Miyuki shook her head and sigh. Until finally he undid the jutsu to see that only the original was there.

' Naruto you are so not cool.' Sakura thought

' He got you with the Replacement Jutsu, loser. ' Sasuke thought 'With this jutsu, you quickly switch your body with an object so your enemy thinks he's attacking you when he's actually attacking a log or a rock leaving him open to a counter attack. In this case the jounin let himself get caught and switch bodies with one of the Naruto clones, so Naruto though was hitting him but actually was attacking himself and that jounin was so smooth he made Naruto a total moron.'

Naruto noticed something shining in the ground near a tree it was the bell that kakashi had.

"A bell?!" Naruto said as he had a shocked look on his face " I must've gotten to him with my attack! He dropped a bell!"

'Naruto no!' Miyuki took her kunai knife as she threw it luckily it hit the bell as the trap sprung, Naruto was safe.

" W-What was that?!" Naruto exclaimed " it was a trap!"

' I have to move! Dad probably spotted me already when I threw the knife!' Miyuki thought as she swiftly moved from her hiding spot trying to find another place.

Naruto looked around

"Well if it was one trap then I guess it's safe to take it." Naruto said as he grabbed the bell, but set off the other trap the rope sprung as he was upside down.

'Of course he set up another trap. I think Miyuki saw this and knowing how much of a loser her friend is stopped the first trap she probably moved to a different spot by now, so that he doesn't catch her. 'Sasuke thought 'That jounin doesn't let down his guard even when he's fighting a fool like Naruto...but I wonder how would he feel fighting his daughter...'

Naruto tried to reach out grab the bell but he was too far then someone grabbed it.

"Think before you use a jutsu," Kakashi sighed. "Or else your opponent might use it against. Oh, and if the bait is obvious, don't take it, at least someone tried to stopped you from the first trap but you fell for it anyway." he finished "A ninja must see through deception. "

"I get it, I get it!" Naruto said

"I'm saying this because you don't actually get it." he said to him. "You think you get it, which is not the same as actually getting it, get it?"

' Naruto...I can't leave you alone for a minute' Miyuki thought, she found a safe spot hiding behind a tree and a few bushes.

'This is my chance' Sasuke thought taking the opportunity as He threw multiple shurikens and kunais. 'He finally dropped his guard.'

Kakashi was blasted by the shurikens and kunai knives leaving the others shocked.

"Ah! He's just got blasted by shurikens! Sasuke, are you out of your mind?! You went too far!" Naruto shouted.

They all watched as kakashi fell towards the ground.

' Dad!' Miyuki thought ' Sasuke just wait until I get you!'

 **There you have it guys please leave a review! Il be posting another chapter soon! See you guys soon!**


	13. Chapter 12

**I don't own Naruto just my Oc.**

Chapter 12

As they saw Kakashi's body going down as a cloud of smoke appeared as it was a log instead of the jounin's body.

As sasuke realized it as he hurried off going off to find a different place. As Sakura noticed this as she followed him leaving Miyuki and Naruto behind.

' it was another Substitution Jutsu and now he knows where I'm hiding. Gotta move fast!' He though as he jumped from the other branches ' I though he lowered his guard. But he did that on purpose. And I fell for it' he though as he ran through the tree branches

' So that's where he is' kakashi though as he was hidden

' sasuke! Where'd you go?' Sakura though ' don't tell me kakashi sensei found you! No! He can't capture my sasuke! I won't let him!' As she moved quickly as she noticed kakashi as she hid behind a bush. ' Whew, he didn't hear me I'm safe'

" Sakura, behind you" a voice whispered

As she turn to see kakashi in front of her.

As Sakura let out a scream that the whole forest area heard as Miyuki heard it from her hiding place.

' il need to get Naruto out...again' Miyuki though

" A ninja must see through deception" Naruto said in a mocking voice " how am I supposed to do that?"

" it's called studying you should try it sometime " Miyuki said as she was in front of Naruto.

" Miyuki! This time I won't be falling into anymore of his traps!" Naruto exclaimed as he cut himself down as he landed another trap sprung, " Aah! I fell for it again!"

" Oh naruto" Miyuki said as she shook her head" il help you down just stay still I gotta check if he left more traps"

As Miyuki looked around making sure there wasn't another trap as she was sure she cut him down.

" thanks Miyuki!" Naruto exclaimed " I'm gonna go find him!"

" il go check on Sakura I think she screamed that way!" Miyuki said as she disappeared in a flash

As kakashi did a hand sign as a whirl of leaves were around Sakura as her eyes were blurry. At that moment kakashi was gone as Sakura regain her senses.

" Oh my!" Sakura said as she looked around" I think I felt something!" As she touched her hair as she was freaking out a bit.

" S-Sakura" a voice that she instantly recognized as she smiled

" Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed as her eyes widen as she saw an injured sasuke on his knees.

" S-Sakura! H-Help me! Please H-Help me!" Sasuke said as he groan from the pain

As Sakura screamed and fainted as kakashi was hiding up in a tree.

" think I over did it a bit" kakashi said as he read his book as he turn the page " but she's gotta learn to see through these things"

' hmm? Sounded like Sakura?' Sasuke though ' I know that's not miyuki's voice'

"Shinobi Battle Tactic Number Two: The illusion jutsu. Sakura studied this in class, yet she still couldn't see it coming" kakashi said

'genjutsu...it's just simple mind control' sasuke though ' I'm not surprised he caught Sakura in it but...'

" I'm not like Sakura, Naruto or Miyuki " sasuke said

" say that after you get one of these bells my sasuke" kakashi taunted

As the two had a little stare down as everything went quiet. Then sasuke launched his shuriken at kakashi as he dodged it.

" there's no point in using normal attacks" kakashi said

As Sasuke threw a knife as Kakashi dodged it as it hit a rope springing a trap.

' a trap?' Kakashi though as he dodged the barrage of shurikens and kunais as it hit a tree.

Sasuke appeared behind him. He swing his leg towards Kakashi . He blocked sasuke's kick. He threw a punch. Kakashi blocked that with his other hand. Sasuke then twisted his body around, and launched a kick over Kakashi's head. Kakashi let go of Sasuke's hand to stop the attempt attack as Sasuke let out a smug grin as He stretched a hand out.

' this kid!' Kakashi though as Sasuke almost had the bell he was inches from it but Kakashi at full speed backed away.' He's fierce, I won't be able to read make out paradise now'

Meanwhile Miyuki she was searching for her pink haired teammate since she had heard a scream as she ran to see Sakura on the ground.

' Oh Sakura...i guess dad got to you' Miyuki though as she let out a sigh

" Sakura wake up! Wakey wakey!" Miyuki said as she slightly shook her teammate as Sakura started to wake up as she opened her eyes as she groan a bit.

" what happened?" Sakura said

" I don't know I just found you here asleep " Miyuki said

As sakura's eyes widen as she realized something.

' Sasuke! I saw him!' Sakura though as fear Shown in her face ' He was on the verge of...No!'

" Sakura I have an idea How about we work as a tea—" Miyuki started to say as Sakura quickly got up.

" Sasuke no! You've got to survive please!" Sakura exclaimed as she received a confused look from Miyuki.

" Sakura didn't you hear what I said if we worked toge—"

" where are you?!" Sakura said as she ignore every single word that Miyuki said as she ran off leaving Miyuki alone.

' it's always Sasuke! Sasuke! Gah! What is up with that girl?!' Miyuki though

Meanwhile with Naruto as he was trying to look for his sensei as he spotted something.

" what are those things over there?" Naruto said " I know what those things are those are boxed lunches! " as an idea came to him as he smirked

" a ninja must see through deception " Naruto said

Back with Kakashi and Sasuke

" well you are different from the other two I'll grant you that" Kakashi said

' so he hasn't fought Miyuki yet? Why am I thinking that?' Sasuke though as he did handsigns 'horse! Tiger! Firestyle fireball jutsu!'

' what Genin can't do Fire jutsu takes too much chakra! There's no way!' Kakashi though as he was surprised that Sasuke could do that. As Sasuke unleashed the jutsu having a fireball aimed at Kakashi as Sasuke was done he saw that Kakashi wasn't there.

' where did he go? Behind me? Above?' He though as he looked around him

" where?" Kakashi said as Kakashi was underground as he grabbed Sasuke's leg as he was surprised " I'm where you at least expect me"

Sasuke was pulled into the ground until only his head sticking out.

"Right under your feet. Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu." Kakashi said he crouched down to sasuke. As he struggled to get free. " Can't move huh? That was ninjutsu the third shinobi battle skill, you have talent and you were right, you are different from the others but different isn't always better, they say that the nail that sticks up is the one that gets hammered down"

As for Miyuki she was wandering around trying to look for anyone of her teammates.

" Gah! Where are they?" Miyuki said ' Sakura ran to find Sasuke before I could even tell her my plan! Naruto is somewhere I should've stayed with him! I gotta find them! If I don't get a bell I won't get my pocky!'

" you seemed troubled " Kakashi said as he turn a page from his book

" well you would be too if a certain someone took your favorite candy away for the day" Miyuki said

" if you can get a bell from me then you'll get your candy" Kakashi said

As Miyuki had a determined look on her face ' fine then! If that's how you want it! ' she though as she threw shurikens at him as he dodged them

" normal attacks won't work Miyuki" Kakashi said as at great speed Miyuki pushed her long sleeve back to reveal a Wrist-Mounted weapon Launcher at her arm as she pulled the string launching senbon's at Kakashi. As he took out a kunai hitting each of them.

' hmm these are soaked in a type of paralysis mixture' Kakashi though

' now!' Miyuki though as she threw a kunai as Kakashi swiftly dodged it as the kunai triggered a trap revealing a few kunai attached to them little blue balls.

' ice bombs!' Kakashi though as he was surprised at that his daughter had set a trap like that as he moved as the kunai hit the ground shooting ice at great force out of the ground all around Kakashi. ' I won't be able to finish reading my book if I'm fighting Miyuki' he though ' now where is she?' As he looked around the ice covered area.

As Miyuki appeared in front of him as she tries to punch him as he blocked the punch as she goes in for a low kick as he block that as well as she used her other hand to hit him as he had to move his hand to block it again. ' she's gotten a bit better than last time' he though as Miyuki stretched her hand to the bells as Kakashi quickly backed away.

' she's fast' Kakashi though as Miyuki charged at him as he felt something grab him as he looked to see another Miyuki.

" You said don't hold back!" Miyuki said as she grabbed hold of him tightly as she smirked " this is my ice clone jutsu"

" you've improved a bit" Kakashi said as he slightly smiled underneath his mask as a cloud of smoke appeared as a piece of log was In It's place.

" a substitution jutsu?!" Miyuki said as she slightly smirked " but you were a bit slow!" As she had something shiny in her hand. " the moment that I grabbed you I managed to take it before you did the jutsu"

' I have to admit that she did improve a bit. But...' Kakashi though as he looked at miyuki ' I didn't think she'd know how to do a ice clone or making ice bombs using her ice. I had an idea that she was able to make other things but not this.'

" well dad I'm off to find the others! " miyuki said

As Kakashi looked at miyuki as she disappeared. As miyuki ran at full speed looking for any of her teammates as she passed through a bush as she saw Sakura on the ground and sasuke buried up until his head as she couldn't help but smile that this was a great day for her!

" well hello" Miyuki said

" Miyuki " sasuke said

" so what's up?" Miyuki said

As the uchiha had a hint of color on his cheeks if it was something embarrassing to say.

" M-Miyuki you're the only one here so..." He stayed quiet

" I can't hear you" Miyuki said as she put her hand on her ear to listen

" please help me" he said in a low voice as Miyuki couldn't help but mentally smile

" Since you said it nicely il get you out of this" Miyuki said

A few minutes Miyuki got sasuke free as he brushed the dirt off his clothes.

' this girl...' He though

" Come on Sakura wake up! Wakey wakey" Miyuki said

As the two were over sakura's unconscious body as a few minutes sakura got up and practically hugged sasuke.

"You're okay!" Sakura exclaimed

" Hey cut it out!" Sasuke said

As Miyuki laughed at the reaction sasuke got as he repeatedly told Sakura to let go as a few minutes passed.

" I've got to get a bell before lunch" sasuke said as he got up "that doesn't leave much time"

" sasuke you're still trying to get one of those bells?" Sakura said

" A while ago I touched one, next time il get one" sasuke said

" that is really great I can't be,I've you did that you're amazing" Sakura said

'I can't believe it! He touched one of the bells! I'll never get my hands on one of those things! Which means that sasuke will pass and I won't! And we'll be separated forever! No no no!' Inner Sakura

" you touched one? That's good" Miyuki said ' so he was close that's good I guess he gave dad a run for his money.' She though as she had the bell in her pocket

" what about you?" Sasuke asked earning a surprise look from Miyuki

" W-Well " Miyuki said as she took out the bell earning a surprised look from sasuke and Sakura.

' She got a bell?! I can't believe Oh no sasuke'll think that she's amazing I won't let her steal my sasuke!' Inner Sakura

' she actually managed to get one? I guess she isn't useless as I though shed be' he though as he tighten his fist.

" uh it's almost lunch" Sakura said "there's not much time left so maybe we should just give up and try again next year"

As sasuke gave her a glare as he turn as Miyuki noticed something as she put her hands up as she realized something.

" Ah! Guys!" Miyuki exclaimed " I realized something just now!"

" Miyuki we don't have time to know which candy flavor is the best" Sakura said

" it's not that! It's something about dad's survival exercise!" Miyuki started " i think it's about team–"

Then the three of them heard the alarm ringing meaning that time was up.

" we wasted time thanks a lot Miyuki!" Sakura said

" it's not my fault! I'm not the one that kept fainted everywhere!" Miyuki said

As the three of them walked as Miyuki noticed naruto tied to the post. As the four pre teens stomach rumbled.

"Uh oh stomachs growling huh?" Kakashi said " that's too bad, Oh by the way about this exercise I decided I won't send anyone back from the academy instead you'll be dropped out of the program "

" that means we can never become ninja!" Naruto exclaimed " why would you do that?!"

" Because you don't think like ninja" Kakashi said "you think like little kids. Well not all of you think like that" he glanced at Miyuki.

As that moment sasuke went after Kakashi as Kakashi was holding sasuke to the ground on his stomach with Kakashi holding his arm behind his back and his leg pressed against Sasuke's head.

" you think it's all about you?" Kakashi said

" let go of sasuke! You can't step on him like he's some bug!" Sakura exclaimed

" you don't know what it means to be a ninja " Kakashi said "you think it's a game huh? Why did you think we put you on squads? Did you think about that for a moment?"

"I-I don't what you mean," Sakura said, confusion written all over her face.

"I mean, you never came to the conclusion on what this training is all about. Not even close… Well, one of you did" he said " that's what it's determined if you pass or fail"

" I wanted to ask you that from the beginning" Sakura said

" use your head three people or four on a squad why do you think we would do that?" Kakashi asked

" I...I think it's s...supposed to be about teamwork " Miyuki stammered a bit as she never saw her dad being like this before.

" that's right Miyuki but it's too late if all four of you were to come at me you might have been able to take them. " Kakashi said

" you set it up with four people but three bells Even if we did work together, only three of us could get a bell. The last one wouldn't have one, which would lead to group conflict and the squad would break up." Sakura said

" Exactly i purposely pitted you against each other, I wanted to see if you could over come that and out the squads ahead of yourselves " Kakashi said "a genin should have a natural feel for team work but you haven't even crossed your mind. Sakura you obsessed about sasuke who was gone while Naruto was in front of you and you wouldn't lift a finger to help him, Naruto you do everything on your own. Everything, you sasuke you though that everyone was far beneath you that they were worthless. And you Miyuki you tend to overthink things, when you overthink you hesitate that would lead to complicate the mission"

' Dad is right...I really overthink a few things' Miyuki though

"Ninja missions are carried out in squads. Of course you need individual skills, nonetheless, teamwork is absolutely crucial. Every shinobi understands this. When individuals put themselves over the squad…this could lead to failure or worse…death. For example…" He took out a kunai, and placed the sharp tip against Sasuke's throat. "…Sakura! Kill Naruto now, or Sasuke will die!"

Miyuki,Naruto and Sakura became fearful at how seriously he said that then They sighed in relief when Kakashi put the weapon away.

"That's what happens on a mission. The enemy takes a hostage, and you have an impossible choice And someone ends up dead. On every mission, your life is on the line." Kakashi said as he got up and walked towards a memorial stone.

"Did you look at this stone?" he asked. "The names engraved on it? They are all ninjas who are honored as heroes in our village."

" that's it! That's it! " Naruto shouted. "I've decided that I'm going to have my name engraved on that stone. I'm not going to live and die like a dog! I'm going to be a hero!"

"They are…a special kind of hero." He said

"Huh? What kind of heroes are they? Come on! Tell us! Well, well…!" Naruto said

"They are all… K.I.A."he said

"That's sounds cool." Naruto said

"It means killed in action… They all died," Sakura said solemnly.

The mood became a little gloomy and depressed.

" this is a memorial stone, the names of my closest friends are in here" Kakashi said

' Dad...' Miyuki though

" all right I'm going to give you one last chance" Kakashi said "Although, I'm going to make it much harder on you. You will have three hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength. But, Naruto doesn't get any. It's punishment for breaking the rules and eating by yourself. And if any of you feed him any that person will fail. I make the rules you follow them got it"

After Kakashi left sasuke,Sakura and Miyuki started to eat lunch as Miyuki glanced to see if her dad was watching as she held out her lunch to Naruto as the others were surprised.

" Miyuki! That's against the rules!" Sakura said " you heard what he said!"

As sasuke glanced at Miyuki.

" Kakashi's gone we need to get those bells as a team " sasuke said as he held out his lunch as well " if naruto's hungry he'll be weak and ineffective, that hurts the team and jeopardizes the mission "

As Sakura held out her lunch to Naruto as well

'Sakura ' Naruto thought as he began get teary eyed. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me. Just hurry up and eat." Sakura said

"But isn't that your lunch?"Naruto said

"I-I'm on a diet. I-I mean…I don't eat as much as Sasuke or Miyuki Just take it, Naruto!" She said

"I can't take it," he said his tied up hands. " you gotta feed it to me"

"What are you waiting for?" Sasuke said. "He could be here any minute."

" hurry up! Oh forget it! Here, Naruto." Miyuki said as she held a bit of rice to Naruto as he ate it as he smiled brightly at her as she smiled back as sasuke glanced at it as he felt something in his stomach as sasuke ignored it.

Suddenly, smoke started to appear and the breeze picked up quickly and roughly.

"YOU!" Kakashi popped out, angrily. "You four broke the rules. Are you ready for your punishment?"

He did a hand sign, and then thunderclouds began to appear.

' Aw man! ' Miyuki thought, now she never saw her dad like this she was practically scared on the inside.

"Any last words?"he said

Sasuke braced himself as Miyuki was mentally preparing herself for anything. Sakura and Naruto on the other hand began to quiver in fear.

"B-but you said…," Naruto began to speak

"Yes?" Kakashi urged him to continue.

"You said that there were four of us for a reason! That's what you said…! And that's why…Miyuki …Sakura…and Sasuke..."

" we're all on this squad! And we're all in this together!" Sasuke said

" yeah we gave our lunches to him because the four of us are one!" Sakura said

" Screw the rules! I gave my lunch to him and I don't regret it!" Miyuki exclaimed

"The four of you are one?" He said he approached them menacingly. "That's your excuse? Hmm, you pass." Kakashi's mood changed.

"Huh?" They were all confused.

"You…passed…," he repeated, more slowly.

" what? " Miyuki said

"What do you mean?" Sakura questioned, unsure. "How'd we pass?"

"You're the first quad that ever succeeded. The others did exactly what I said, and fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world, those we break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." He said

"He's..." Naruto tried to say. "Miyuki your dad ...He's kind of cool. "

"The exercise is over. Squad Seven starts its first mission tomorrow. Let's go home."he said

Kakashi was walking away as Miyuki, Sasuke and Sakura following right behind him.

"Hey! You guys forgot to untie me!" Naruto roared, irritated.

"Ah, crap I forgot Naruto!" Miyuki exclaimed. " IM SORRY NARUTO!" As she ran back hoping that her friend was okay. Not noticing a certain black haired boy staring at her as he shrugged it off.

 **there you have it guys il be posting another chapter soon! Please leave a review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**I don't own Naruto just my Oc.**

Chapter 13

The next morning

" sasuke I'm at point B" he said

"Sakura I'm at point C" Sakura said

" Miyuki I'm at point D" she said through the headset

"Naruto I'm at point A believe it!" Naruto said

" you're slow Naruto" Kakashi said " Target has moved! Follow it!"

As the genin hid as they saw the shadow move.

" what's your distance from the target?" Kakashi asked

" five meters I'm ready just give the signal" Naruto said

" I'm ready " Miyuki said

" I'm ready too" sasuke said

"So am I" Sakura said

" okay...Now!" Kakashi said through his headset as the group ran at full speed as Naruto grabbed hold of a cat.

" I got him!" Naruto said as he struggled at holding the cat.

" we got a positive I.d. On the target" Miyuki said as she looked at the cat scratching naruto's face as she slightly giggled at naruto's antics.

" right lost pet tora captured " Kakashi said "Mission accomplished "

" CAN'T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS?" Naruto shouted through his headset " I HATE CATS!"

As the group went back to the academy to fill out the report on their mission as the owner of the car was hugging the cat too much.

" oh my little tora! Mommy was so worried about you!" As the woman was smothering the cat too much.

" ahahah stupid cat, that kitty deserves to be squashed " Naruto said as he smirked

" I feel bad for the cat...I guess it wanted a little freedom" Miyuki said

" no wonder he ran away" Sakura said

" now then for squad seven's next mission we have several available tasks" the third hokage said " one is babysitting the chief councilor three year old, helping his wife do the shopping, digging up potatoes "

" No! I want a real mission something challenging not doing this little kid stuff!" Naruto said

' I know how you feel Naruto ' Miyuki though as she munched on her pocky ' but as long as they don't take this away from me it's all good'

' he's got a point' sasuke though

' he's such a pain' Sakura though

' I knew this was coming' Kakashi though as he sigh

" how dare you you're just a brand new genin with no experience. Like everyone else you start with simple missions to develop your skills and prove yourself" iruka said

" are you serious? Babysitting is not a mission is as stupid!" Naruto argued as he felt two fist hitting his head.

" Will you put a lid on it?" Kakashi said

" Naruto your being too loud" Miyuki said " use your inside voice" ' if you have an inside voice' she though

"Naruto " the hokage said "it seems you don't understand the task you have been given, listen many different kinds of requests come into our village everyday from babysitting to assassinations, these request are carefully recorded analyzed then ranked A,B,C or D. Depending on their difficulty. We ninja are ranked by ability. hokage at the top then jounin , chunin and Genin at the bottom. At the highest level we select the missions and assign them to ninja with the appropriate skill and experience and if the mission is successful we receive a fee that supports our village and our work. Since you are untried Genin just starting down the shinobi path, you are given D level assignments of course, hmmm?" As he looked at the small group

" So I had this tonkatsu ramen yesterday and I'm thinking miso ramen today" Naruto said

" Naruto! It's not good eating ramen so much! Besides I made lunch for all of us today " miyuki said

" oh that's great I really like your lunches!" Naruto exclaimed as he smiled " did you make the ones with the roasted potatoes—"

" silence!" The hokage said

" Oh sorry" Kakashi said as he rubbed the back of his head

" I'm not the little brat that used to pull pranks all the time! I'm a ninja and I want a ninja mission!" Naruto said as he pouted as he turn as miyuki sigh as she munched on her pocky.

' Naruto you shouldn't rush into things like that' miyuki though

' I'm going to hear about this later' Kakashi though

" so be it" the hokage said " since you are so determined I'm going to give you a C rank mission you'll be body guards on a journey"

" Really? Yes! Are we guarding a princess? Or some big wig councilor?" Naruto asked excitedly

" don't be impatient. Send our visitor in" the hokage said

As the small group to see an old man

" what the? A bunch of snot nosed kids?" He said as he took a drink from his bottle " and you the little one with the idiotic look on his face you really expect me to believe your a ninja?"

" hahaha" naruto laughed " who's the little one with the idiotic look on his face" as Sakura,sasuke and miyuki stood beside each other as miyuki was only an inch taller than naruto making him the shortest as naruto realized it as he got angry.

" il demolish you!" Naruto said as he was held back by kakashi and miyuki

" you can't demolish the client naruto it doesn't work that way" kakashi said

" besides they give us mission not the clients" miyuki said

As the man drank from the bottle again.

" I am tazuna master bridge builder and I need to go back to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change the world and I expect you to take me there safely even if it means giving up your life" tazuna said

After a few moments Sakura,sasuke, kakashi, naruto and miyuki were walking to the village gates with their client.

" yeah! Alright!" Naruto said

"What are you getting so excited about Naruto?" Sakura asked

" this is the first time I ever left the village I'm a traveler now believe it!"Naruto said as he was really excited as miyuki smiled

' at least he's excited' miyuki though as she munched on her pocky.

" hey am I really supposed to trust my life to this runt?" Tazuna said " he's a joke!"

" don't worry he's with me and I'm a jounin " kakashi said " so you don't need to worry"

" Hey! Never insult a ninja it's a big mistake!" Naruto exclaimed as he was angry " and I'm one of the greatest ninja ever! Someday I'm gonna be hokage and you'll look up to me! my name is Naruto uzumaki! Remember it!"

" hokage are powerful and wise, you are puny and brainless" Tazuna said as he drank from his bottle " the day you be one hokage is the day il sprout wings and fly"

" Ah shut up! I'm willing to do anything to become hokage!" Naruto said " no matter what it takes! And everyone will admit I'm the top ninja including you!"

" you could become hokage ten times over and to me you'd still be a nobody" Tazuna said

" I'm gonna make you pay for that!" Naruto said as kakashi held onto Naruto.

" Naruto he's our client " miyuki said " you can't hurt our client"

After an hour later they walked towards a grassy area.

" say " Sakura said

" what is it?" He said

" your country is the land of waves right?" Sakura said

" yeah what of it?" He said

" I wonder is there any ninja in that country?" Miyuki asked

" no, there are no ninja in the land of waves" kakashi said "but in other countries there's hidden villages each with their own different customs and cultures where ninja resides, to the people of this continent, shinobi in those villages means strength. Military strength in other words that's how they protect themselves and maintain the balance of neighboring countries the land of waves have natural protection of the sea, so there's no need for a ninja village. The five ancient lands that posses shinobi villages are the land of fire, water, lighting, wind and earth, they each have vast territories. Together they're known as the five great shinobi nations. The land of fire has the village hidden in the leaves, the land of water the village hidden in the mist." As kakashi said that miyuki held her head a bit as if that village was familiar.

" you okay?" Sasuke asked in a low voice as miyuki glanced at him.

" yeah I just have a headache that's all" miyuki said ' that was so sudden...I wonder why that happened? And when was he ever worried about me?' She though as kakashi continued.

" the land of lighting the village hidden in the clouds, the land of wind the village hidden in the sand and the land of earth the village hidden in the stones. Only the leaders of these hidden villages are permitted the name kage which means shadow. Hokage, mizukage, raikage, kazekage, Tsuchikage these are the leaders the five shadows that reign thousands of ninja "

' well it's obvious that the hokage is important not just an old man' miyuki though

" then lord hokage is really important!" Sakura said

' is that old man really such a big deal? I'm not buying it!' Inner Sakura

' I got him with my sexy jutsu. He can't be that great believe it!' Naruto though

" hey you all just doubted lord hokage didn't you?" Kakashi said

As Naruto and Sakura shook their heads as miyuki was eating a bit of pocky as Sasuke were just being quiet.

" anyway there are no ninja battles in a C rank mission" kakashi said as he patted miyuki's head as she slightly smiles " so you can relax"

" oh so we're not gonna run into any enemy ninja like that. That's a relief" Sakura said

As the small group kept on walking as they passed by a small bridge as miyuki looked around the scenery as she heard a few birds chirping as they kept on walking kakashi noticed a small puddle on the side on the road as they passed by the puddle. Then out of no where two ninjas popped up and used the chain binding kakashi as the other four looked with fear on their faces. As the two ninjas pulled the chain crushing kakashi into pieces.

" Kakashi sensei!" Naruto said

" Dad!" Miyuki yelled out

as the two ninjas were behind Naruto as miyuki tighten her fist.

" now is your turn"

" like hell!" Miyuki exclaimed

Before miyuki could go Sasuke jumped up. Throwing a shuriken hitting the chain and used his kunai to hit it keeping the chain bound to the tree making the two ninjas stuck since the chain was linked to each other's arms as Sasuke grabbed hold of their arms to kick them both as the other ninja got out of the chains as one went after Naruto and the other to tazuna.

" stay behind me!" Sakura exclaimed as she stood in front of tazuna

" I got this Sakura just stay behind me!" Miyuki said as she stood in front of Sakura as she had her hand on the sleeve of her arm prepared to use her weapon launcher then at that moment Sasuke stood in front of miyuki. ' hey!' She though

As Sasuke had a determined look as the ninja was about to attack them when suddenly kakashi appeared holding the other two ninja as he easily knocked them out.

" hi" kakashi said calmly

'kakashi sensei! He's alive!' Sakura though happily knowing that their teacher is okay.

' Yay! Daddy's okay!' Miyuki though as she smiled brightly

' hmp. Show off' Sasuke though as he glanced at miyuki

" but he was!" Naruto said as he looked kakashi used the substitution jutsu.

" Naruto sorry I didn't help you right away I didn't mean for you to get hurt" kakashi said " I just didn't think you'd freeze up like that"

As tazuna let out a breath of relief ' they saved me after all' he though

" good job Sasuke very smooth, you too Sakura and miyuki you did well too" kakashi said as miyuki nod.

' I was useless! And Sasuke and miyuki looked so cool not a scratch on them like they've done it a thousand times. Didn't he feel scared at all? What about miyuki? Wasn't she scared too? And I was so lame! Sasuke had to come up and save me. Ugh why can't I keep up with them!' Naruto though

" hey you're not hurt are you?" Sasuke said as he smirked " scaredy cat"

" geez Sasuke why'd you have to say that?" Miyuki said as Sasuke just glanced at me.' It wouldn't kill you to be nice to someone in this team!' She though

" Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed

" Naruto! Stand still these ninja have poison in their claws" kakashi said " we need to take it out of you quickly, you have to open your wound and take it out quickly before it spreads "

" listen to dad okay Naruto" Miyuki said as she held naruto's wounded hand as she inspected it.

" by the way we need to talk" kakashi said

As he tied up the other ninjas tightly to a tree.

" they're chunnin from the village hidden in the mist" kakashi said as hearing that gave miyuki a slight headache as she didn't know why. " they're specialty is relentless attack, they keep fighting no matter the cost. "

" how did you know about our ambush?"

" a puddle in a clear day when it hasn't rained in weeks" kakashi said

" in that case why'd you leave the fighting to the genin?" Tazuna said

" I could've taken them out quickly but I would have learn nothing" kakashi said " I needed to learn what they were after. Us ninja against ninja or you the bridge builder, when you put in your request you asked for standard protection against robbers and highwaymen. You didn't say they were ninja after you too. If we knew this it be a B rank mission or higher. Our mission was just to protect you until you were finished building your bridge. If we knew they were other ninja we would've staffed differently and charged for the cost of a B rank mission. You have you're reasons but lying to us is not acceptable we are now beyond the scope of this mission"

" we're genin this is too advance for our level of training" Sakura said

' I hate to admit it but Sakura is right...' Miyuki though

" we need to go back and get the poison out of Naruto as soon as possible " Miyuki said as she looked at the wound.

" naruto's hand could become a problem" kakashi said " I guess we should go back to the village"

At that moment Naruto took out his kunai knife and stabbed his hand opening the wound to take out the poison as everyone was shocked to see him do that.

" why am I so different?" Naruto said " why am I always?" As there was a hint of anger in his voice.

" Naruto!" Miyuki exclaimed as she was worried about him.

" I worked so hard to get here! Pushing myself until it hurts!" Naruto said " I will never backed down again and let someone else rescue me. I will never run away and I won't lose to Sasuke."

' Naruto...' Miyuki though

"Bridge builder il complete this mission and protect you with this kunai knife " Naruto said " a real ninja never gives up and neither will I! Don't worry about me I'll be fine"

" Naruto that was really cool you know taking the poison out and all " kakashi said " but if you loose any more blood your going to die"

A minute passed as Naruto got a bit pale as he started to sweat nervously a miyuki took his hand.

" good idea to stop the bleeding now" kakashi said as he looked at Miyuki holding Naruto's hand

" no,no I'm too young for it to end like this!" Naruto said as he panicked

" Naruto you've got a self abusive personality it's called masochism " Sakura said

" Hold still Naruto let me check it!" Miyuki exclaimed as she took out some ointment and bandages as a certain black haired ninja glanced at Miyuki.

' Maybe I should ask for more sparring session with her I wanna see what she can do' he though

As miyuki and kakashi looked at the wound.

' it's healing already? Could that be the fox in Naruto?' Miyuki though

" uh kakashi sensei, Miyuki you both have a serous look on your faces, you're scaring me am I gonna be okay?" Naruto said as he panicked as he was sweating a lot.

" don't worry Naru! You'll be just fine!" Miyuki said as she applied ointment and wrapped his hand.

 **Meanwhile in some hidden location**

" you failed?!" A man shouted " I though you were elite assassins!"

" stop whining " a man that has bandages covering his mouth wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern and wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers as he pointed his sword at the man. " this time il go personally and this sword will be the last thing he ever sees "

" are you sure about that?" He said "apparently tazuna has a high level ninja guarding him and since your first attempt failed they'll be expecting it, it'll take more skills to take them out"

" who do you think you're dealing with? I am zabuza momochi the demon of the hidden mist" zabuza said

 **there you have it guys! Please leave a review! Il be posting another chapter soon! see you guys soon!**


	15. Chapter 14

**I don't own Naruto just my Oc.**

Chapter 14

As they small group traveled as they were close to their destination as they all were taking a boat ride through the mist.

" this fogs so thick you can't see anything" Sakura whispered

" yeah it's really hard to see" Miyuki said as she played with her hair she left it loose.

" the bridge isn't far now. Our destination is up ahead the land of waves "

As the boat was moved a bit roughly by the waves as miyuki hit something hard yet soft.

" Ow" Miyuki said as she looked up to see Sasuke close to her. " are you okay?" She whispered

As Sasuke looked at her as he didn't say a word as she quickly moved out and sat back out. ' he could've said something. ' she though

' somehow that felt okay...being close to her...wait why am I thinking that?! I don't have time for this I need to get stronger to beat him!' Sasuke though as he decided to shrug that feeling off. Yet he occasionally glanced at Miyuki as she looked out at the water.

As the boat moved closer they saw a bridge under construction that looks like it was almost done.

"whoa! It's huge!" Naruto said loudly

as miyuki smacked the back of Naruto's head.

" Naruto! Be quiet! " Miyuki said

" I said no noise! Why do you thing were traveling like this? Moving through the fog and rowing so they don't see us"

" mr. Tazuna before we reach the pier I want to ask you something, the men that are after you I need to know why" kakashi said " I need to know who those men are after you if you don't then I'll have to end the mission when we drop you off"

" I have no choice but to tell you like you said this is beyond the scope of a C rank mission, the one that is after me his name is Gato " Tazuna said

" Gato? Of Gato transport?" Kakashi said

" Gato is a very powerful tycoon from a famous company. But below that he's a criminal he sells drugs and contraband using gangs and ninja." Tazuna said " it was one year ago where he sets his sights on the land of waves, he came to our island and used his vast wealth to take control of our transport and shipping anyone that stood in his way disappeared. If he can control the sea he can control everything that we have. But the one thing he fears is the bridge when it is complete it will join us to the land that will break his control"

" Oh I get it he's afraid so he thinks getting rid of you will put him back in control " Miyuki said

" that means those guys we fought at the forest" Sasuke said "they were working for Gato"

As Naruto was still thinking as miyuki shook her head she still couldn't believe her friend was slow at this.

" I don't understand if you knew he was dangerous and knew he'd send ninja after you why did you hide it from us" kakashi said

" because the land of waves is a small poverish nation " Tazuna said "even our nobles have little money. We can't pay for a A or B rank mission it's too expensive if you end the mission and drop me off the pier those ninja will finish me off and they'll be no bridge"

As the small group looked at Tazuna as they were thinking.

" but don't worry about that! Of course my sweet little grandson will be upset ' grandad I want my grandad!' " Tazuna said

As sasuke, Naruto,Miyuki and Sakura had a look of distress of their faces.

" and my daughter will condemn the ninja of the village of the hidden leaves. Denouncing and blaming you for leaving her father and living her life in sorrow " Tazuna said

As the small group still had a distressed look on their faces as miyuki looked at her dad as he glanced back.

" Aw well it's not your fault forget it" Tazuna said

As miyuki sigh as kakashi scratched his forehead a bit.

" well I guess we don't have a choice" kakashi said " we'll have to keep guarding you"

" Aw I'm very grateful" Tazuna said ' I win!' He though

' this old man is good giving us the guilt trip' Miyuki though' I just hope that we'll be okay' as she tied her hair into a braid as she though it might be better having it like this.

After a few moments later the got through the heavy fog as they saw the pier as miyuki looked around the area they were a few houses near the marshlands as they got out of the boat.

" all right take me home. And I mean take me there in one piece" tazuna said

" Right" kakashi said ' the next ninja they'll send won't be chunnin they'll be Jounin elite ninja with deadly skills ' kakashi though

As they group kept on walking as naruto was walking ahead until sasuke Walked ahead next to naruto. As miyuki was just humming happily enjoying the peace and quiet of the walk.

' I won't let sasuke get all the glory this time. Believe it!' Naruto though

As he walked faster and stopped a bit. As he looked left and right a few times. As he took out his kunai knife " over there!" Naruto said as he threw it in a bush. Earning a surprised look from tazuna,Sakura, kakashi and miyuki as a few minutes past as there was no sign of anything there.

" it was just a mouse" Naruto said as he tries to act cool.

"Mouse? Yeah right! Everyone can see through your stupid act! It's embarrassing!" Sakura exclaimed

" Naruto, those are kunai knives they're dangerous" kakashi said

" Naruto! Don't do that it's really dangerous!" Miyuki exclaimed " besides you can't waste your weapons like that!"

" Stop trying to scare me you scrawny little dwarf!" Tazuna yelled angrily

As Naruto ignored them as he looked around. " is someone hiding over there? No over there!" Naruto said " there!" As Naruto threw the knife in another bush.

" that's it Naruto!" Sakura said as she hit the back of naruto head.

" stop that Naruto!" Miyuki said as she smacked the back of his head as well.

" why'd you two do that?! Somebody really is following us! I mean it!" Naruto exclaimed as he held his head in pain.

" yeah right! Quit acting like a dumb kid" Sakura said

" didn't I tell you that you shouldn't waste your weapons!" Miyuki exclaimed " who knows what you hit over there!" As miyuki pointed at the bush.

As kakashi went to check on that area as he saw a white rabbit with a panicked look as it was an inch away from being hit with the knife.

" Naruto! How could you hurt the bunny!" Miyuki exclaimed " oh don't worry you poor bunny!" She smacked the back of naruto's head again As miyuki held the bunny as she hugged it " the mean kid won't hurt you! Not while I'm here"

" ah I'm sorry little rabbit! I'm sorry!" Naruto said as he petted the rabbit as miyuki glared at him as she hugged the bunny.

"All this fuss over a rodent " tazuna muttered

" Hey! He's not some rodent! He's so cute!" Miyuki said as she giggled at the bunny then she took a closer look at the rabbit. 'Aw This guy is so cute! Maybe I should ask dad if I could keep him as a pet I love all kinds of animals! But Bunny's and other snow animals are the cutest!' Miyuki though

" Wow miyuki I think this is the first time I've seen you act like a real a girl" Naruto bluntly said as an angry anime vein popped out of miyuki's forehead. " you're actually cute for once!"

' he just said that she's not cute or a girl...what a dope' sasuke though

As she punched Naruto's head as he held his head as groaned

" that's for almost hurting the cute bunny!" Miyuki said As she tighten her fist " and this is saying that I'm not a girl! And that I'm not cute! I'm always cute you just don't notice Naruto!"

' that's a snow rabbit. But the color they only have white fur during winter. When the days are short and there's little sunlight. It could only mean that it was raised in doors so it could be used as a substitution jutsu. Which means they're already here' kakashi though

As miyuki was hugging the rabbit as Naruto petted it. Unknown to them someone was watching them up the tree.

' no wonder the demon brothers failed their mission. ' zabuza though as he looked at kakashi ' it's the copy ninja from the village hidden in the leaves Kakashi the sharingan ' as he quickly disappeared. As kakashi noticed something.

" look out!" Kakashi shouted

As a giant sword was thrown like a shiriken as everyone got down as the rabbit got scared and ran away as miyuki tearfully waved good bye at the bunny. avoiding the sword as it hit a tree as they looked up they saw a man wearing a striped pants and bandages covering his mouth.

' this must be' kakashi though

As miyuki looked at the ninja's headband a bit closely as her head started to hurt a bit. ' who is that guy? ' she though

' here it is my chance to shine!' Naruto though' I'm ready this time!'

" well well if it isn't Zabuza momochi Rogue ninja of the village hidden in the mist" kakashi said

' rogue Ninja? What ever. Nothing's gonna stop me! Ready go!' Baritone though as he ran as miyuki held out her arm stopping him.

" miyuki! " Naruto said

" Naruto trust me on this one, well only get in his way" miyuki said

" miyuki's right you will only be in the way" kakashi said

" but why?" Naruto said

" he's not like the other ninja's he's in a whole other league " kakashi said " if he's our opponent then I'll need to use this" as he put his hand to his headband.

" Kakashi of the sharingan eye did I get that right?" Zabuza said " it's too bad but you'll have to hand over the old man "

' sharingan? What is that?'Naruto though

' what's he saying? Does he have some special power?' Sakura though

' Oh this is great! I get to see Dad's sharingan!' Miyuki though as she looked at kakashi.

" Manji formation. Protect the bridge builder and stay out of this fight " kakashi said " I taught you teamwork now it's to use it" as he lifted his headband to reveal his red eye.

" well looks like I get to see the sharingan in action" Zabuza said " this is an honor"

" everyone keeps saying sharingan, sharingan can someone tell me what that is?" Naruto said

" sharingan a rare power that resides in the eyes the user of this visual jutsu or doujutsu can instantly see and comprehend any genjutsu,taijutsu and ninjutsu and reflect the attack back on the attacker is a special rare form of doujutsu " sasuke said " however there's more to the sharingan than that a lot more"

"You got it right boy" Zabuza said "but you only scratched the surface, the sharingan can analyze a person's technique and them copy it to the smallest detail."

As mist started to appear in the area.

" as for you jounin I'm the assassination unit of the hidden mist we have standing orders to destroy you on sight. Your profile is on our bingo book it called you the man who copied over a thousand jutsu Kakashi the copy ninja " Zabuza said

" wow that's so cool!" Naruto said

' it is Cool but also dangerous I always got worried when he leaves for a mission when I was little ' miyuki though as she saw kakashi and Zabuza in a little stare down.

' wait a minute! the sharingan is a rare trait that only occurs in a few me bets of the uchiha clan...my clan ' sasuke though as he stared at kakashi then at miyuki ' could those two be?'

" Enough talking I need to exterminate the old man" Zabuza said "Now"

As Sakura,Naruto,miyuki and sasuke made the Manji formation as they had a kunai in their hands.

" So I have to do is eliminate you kakashi So be it " Zabuza said

As Zabuza took out his sword as he moved as he stood on the water.

' he's building up a lot of chakra be careful Dad!' Miyuki though

" ninja art hidden mist jutsu!" Zabuza said

as mist appeared all around the area as Zabuza disappeared.

" he'll come after me first " kakashi said

" but who is he?" Sakura asked

" Zabuza momochi the Ex leader of hidden mist the assassination Unit. He's a master of the silent killing technique "

" silent?"Naruto said

" killing technique?" Miyuki said

" as the name suggest it happens in an instant without sound or warning of any kind" kakashi said "it happens so fast that you pass without even knowing the sharingan cannot fully neutralize don't lower your guard "

' Dad your not making this easy for any of us Genin here...but I will do everything I can' Miyuki though

" But if we fail We only lose our lives" kakashi bluntly said

" how can you say that?!"Sakura said

" you're not making this any more positive dad!" Miyuki said

As the mist got thicker as the Genin still kept close to tazuna

" it's getting thicker" Naruto said

"The land of waves is surrounded by ocean the mist are ever present" tazuna said

' there's a lot of water...I will protect the bridge builder' Miyuki though

" eight points..." Zabuza's voice was heard through the mist" larix,spine,lungs,liver,jugular, suplimial artery,kidneys,heart...now which will be my attack point"

As kakashi did a handsign as he focused an amount of chakra blowing the mist off the area where the Genin was.

' I feel like something like this happened before...I don't know why? I can't breath...' Miyuki though as she felt a slight headache ' why am I getting these stupid headaches?! I should be worried about Dad! He always makes it out okay! But that Zabuza guy...if he's a master of that silent killing I have to be on guard one slight move it could be over! The clash of two jounin with the intent to kill each other...I don't think I can take it!' As miyuki started to tremble a bit as she tightly gripped her knife.

" Sasuke! Miyuki!" As the two heard kakashi voice miyuki stopped trembling " both of you calm down I'll protect you with my life, all of you I will not allow my comrades to die trust me" as kakashi slightly turn to smile underneath his mask.

" Dad" Miyuki said

" I wouldn't be so sure" Zabuza said

as in a instant he was in the center of the genin's formation as kakashi looked over with his sharingan as he went at full speed towards Zabuza as kakashi stabbed Zabuza as they saw water dripping down instead of blood.

" Sensei/Dad! Behind you!" Naruto and miyuki exclaimed

as Zabuza was behind kakashi as Zabuza used his sword to cut him in halve only to reveal he used a water clone as well.

' it can't be! Even in the mist he saw through my illusion and copied it in an instant ' Zabuza though as he felt a kunai knife on his neck.

" Don't move " kakashi said as he held onto the weapon " Now it's over "

 **there you have it guys! Il be posting another chapter soon please leave a review. And I still haven't decided of the pairings yet for miyuki so if any of you guys want miyuki to be with Naruto or gaara or sasuke just leave a review. See you guys soon!**


	16. Chapter 15

**I don't own Naruto just my Oc.**

Chapter 15

" you're finished" kakashi said as he held the knife in Zabuza's throat as the other Genin watched their Sensei as Zabuza started to chuckle received a look from kakashi.

" Finished? You really don't get it do you?" Zabuza said " your technique is nothing but an imitation. I'll never be defeated by a copy cat ninja like you, you are full of surprises though you already copied my water clone jutsu when you made your little speech. Very skillfully executed you made your little clone say those words to draw my attention. While you hid in the mist waiting for me to make a move nice try"

As another zabuza appeared behind kakashi.

" But I'm not that easy to fool" zabuza said

as the water Clone disappeared leaving the original behind kakashi. As zabuza swung his sword to the ground to use it as leverage to kick kakashi with great force into the air as zabuza immediately pulled the sword out to run after kakashi as he stopped and looked at the ground.

" Makabishi spikes " zabuza said as he saw the little spikes in his path as he stopped" Trying to slow me down...how foolish" as kakashi fell into the water.

" Sensei!" Naruto exclaimed

" Dad!" Miyuki exclaimed

' I can't believe kakashi Sensei got kicked through the air like that' Sakura though

" he has great physical skill too " sasuke said

As kakashi made it to the surface of the water.

' this isn't normal water. It's dense and heavy ' kakashi though

At an instant zabuza was behind kakashi as he did a few handsigns.

" Water prison jutsu!" Zabuza said

' no! Escaping in the water big mistake' kakashi though as a large bubble appeared imprisoning kakashi as zabuza kept his hand in the bubble.

" this prison is made of water but is stronger than steel" zabuza said " it's hard to fight when you can't move. So much for the great kakashi. Il finish you off later, I couldn't help but overhear about that brat with the purple/silver hair so that brat is your daughter. "

As kakashi glared at him

" Don't you dare!" Kakashi said with a hint of anger in his voice

" or what Kakashi? first I'll get rid of your friends and that daughter of yours " zabuza said " Water clone jutsu!" As a water clone of zabuza appeared.

' he's even more skilled than I though ' kakashi though

" you think wearing a headband makes you a ninja, when you hovered life and death so many times it doesn't face you then you may be called a ninja" zabuza said "when you become so deadly that your profile ends up in my bingo book, then you may earn the tittle of ninja"

As the water clone did a handsign using the hidden mist jutsu.

" But to call upstarts like you ninja is a joke" zabuza said

As zabuza disappeared into the mist.

' he disappeared again!' Naruto though as Naruto got kicked away as his headband flew off as Miyuki saw this as she ran to Naruto as she saw zabuza stepping on the headband.

" you're just brats" he said

" Naruto! Miyuki!" Sakura exclaimed

" listen! get the bridge builder and run! You can't win this fight!" Kakashi yelled out "he's using all his power to keep me in this prison! So he could only fight you with his water clone. But the clone can't get far from his real body if you run then he can't follow! Now run!"

' run away? Not an option that became unthinkable the moment you got caught' sasuke though

" But dad! We can't just leave you here!" Miyuki exclaimed

" I'm telling you all to run!" Kakashi exclaimed

' no matter how far we run or how far we go he'll track us down' sasuke though

' I gotta help Dad! This guy uses water jutsu's too! We're near water so I could use my ice I gotta think of a plan!' Miyuki though ' think Miyuki! If we use a manji formation again he'll get around us in an instant...but if we're on our own we're finished. The only way is to save you Dad!' As Miyuki glanced at Naruto, Sakura then she glanced at sasuke as he glanced at her somehow they had the same idea.

" we've got to do it!" Sasuke said

" let's do it!" Miyuki said

As sasuke threw shurikens at the water clone as Miyuki ran to the other direction as she threw kunai knives at him. As the clone used the sword the repel the weapons. As sasuke jumped up to hit him as the clone easily grabbed sasuke by the neck at that moment Miyuki used her wrist mounted weapon launcher pulling the strings launching five senbons at the clone.

' this brat' zabuza though as he threw sasuke as he fell to the ground as Zabuza repelled the senbon attack as he glared at Miyuki.

" he got sasuke!" Naruto said as he was still on the ground as he slightly trembled ' so this is how a jounin is. A true elite ninja...I-I gotta get away! If I don't seriously he'll annihilate me!'

' Naruto!' Miyuki though as she ran to the clone throwing shurikens at him as the clone repelled the attacks as he grabbed Miyuki.

" that won't work you brat" he said as he threw her hard but sasuke managed to catch Miyuki before the ground could hit her.

" you okay?" Sasuke whispered

" I'm fine" Miyuki whispered " thanks for catching me"

'She's lighter than I though she'd be ' sasuke though

As the two noticed Naruto getting up and running after the water clone.

" Naruto no!"kakashi exclaimed

" Naruto! What in the world are you doing?!" Sakura exclaimed as she turn to Miyuki " Miyuki don't just stand there stop him!"

" Naruto!" Miyuki exclaimed

as she started to move but felt a hand grab her as she saw it was sasuke as ' what's wrong with him? I gotta help Naruto!' She though as she stared at him as she let go of his grip. As she saw Naruto being pushed back into the ground as Miyuki went to his side.

" what are you thinking Naruto!" Miyuki said

" she's right charging at him by yourself?!" Sakura exclaimed "even sasuke or Miyuki couldn't get to him! We're only Genin we can't defeat a Jounin what'd you think you'd accomplish by that!" As Sakura noticed something as Miyuki saw it as well.

' he didn't run to try and hit zabuza he ran to get the headband that iruka sensei gave him' Miyuki though '

As everyone stayed quiet as Naruto struggled to get up as Miyuki helped him up.

" Hey you. The freak with no eyebrows...put this in your Bingo book the ninja that will become hokage in the village hidden in the leaves..." As Naruto put in his headband tying it as he adjusted it. " He never backs down...his name is Naruto Uzumaki! "

' Naruto...Miyuki be careful' kakashi though

' I though he was all talk' tazuna though as he saw Naruto ' but this kid got guts'

" all right sasuke,Miyuki listen up can you hear me?" Naruto said to the two

" yeah I hear you" sasuke said

" loud and clear Naruto" Miyuki said

" I've got a plan " Naruto said

' now he's got a plan?' Sasuke and Miyuki though as Miyuki looked at kakashi as she felt determined to get him out of that jutsu.

" So your finally thinking about teamwork huh?" Sasuke said

" ah sasuke just listen to him " Miyuki said

' why do I have this feeling...Naruto is so determined...' Sakura though as she was a bit amazed at naruto's changed in mood.

' somehow I feel different now...I can't explain it but It's a good feeling...' Miyuki though ' don't worry dad we can do it!'

" all right guys lets go wild!" Naruto exclaimed as he wiped the blood off his chin.

As the atmosphere became quiet except of the sound of the water. As the small group of Genin looked at the Zabuza clone and at the real zabuza holding their sensei in a water prison jutsu.

" ready?" Naruto said " let's bring this guy down "

" Big words coming from a little man " zabuza chuckled darkly " think your plan is going to keep you In the game"

" We won't know unless we try " Miyuki said as she glared at him

' this isn't good' kakashi though

" what are you doing I told you to run!" Kakashi yelled " this fight was over the moment I got caught! Now take off!"

" but dad! I...I...I don't want to lose you" Miyuki mumbled as her head started to hurt again as she heard a woman's voice ' I don't want to lose you...' Miyuki looked up as she looked around if there was another person around but it was just them as she though it was her mind playing tricks on her.

" your mission is not to prove how brave you are!" Kakashi yelled out " is to save the bridge builder. Stay on mission!"

As Naruto and Miyuki looked at the bridge builder.

" Bridge builder?" Naruto said

" this all happened because of me...because of my desire to live but I won't let that stand in your way now" tazuna said " forget about me and do what you have to do! go ahead and fight to save your sensei!"

" thanks" Miyuki said

" just save your father Miyuki" tazuna said as she nod

" All right you hear that" Sasuke said

" yeah,Believe it your ready?"Naruto said

" Oh I'm ready are you boys ready?" Miyuki said

As zabuza started to chuckle then laughed " you really haven't learned anything have you?" Zabuza said " Still playing your little game pretending to be ninja. When I was your age this hand already crushed many opponents "

As Sakura,Naruto and Miyuki had a surprise and a bit of fear by what he said while sasuke wasn't expressing any type of emotion as usual.

" Zabuza the demon " Kakashi said

" So I was in your book too huh?" Zabuza said

" long ago in the village hidden in the mist also known as blood mist village" Kakashi said those words as immediately Miyuki had a sharp pain in her head as she put her hand up.

' why am I getting these stupid headaches?!' Miyuki though as sasuke glanced at her.

' is she okay?' Sasuke though ' we need her for naruto's plan'

" before a student could become a ninja there was one final test" Kakashi said as Zabuza looked at Kakashi

" Did you knew about the graduation exam?" Zabuza said

" what graduation exam?" Naruto asked

As Zabuza started to chuckle darkly

" what's so funny? We have exams like that too" Miyuki said

"Did you have to annihilate the other students to pass?" Zabuza said

As The Genin's eyes widen at what he said.

" imagine young ninja like you eating together,training together and then comes the final exam" Zabuza said

"The rules changed you couldn't stop until you destroyed your opponent...your friend that shared your dreams now it's him or you"

" That's so cruel" Sakura said as fear spread on her face

" that's just...despicably cruel to anyone there" Miyuki said ' I'm glad in not in that village' Miyuki though as she still had the slight headache.

" ten years ago in the village hidden in the mist graduation exam changed one year before a dark evil filled the school with terror " Kakashi said

" what's he saying?" Sakura said

" I don't understand it, what change?" Miyuki said

" one boy who wasn't even a ninja approached the class and took down over a hundred other students " Kakashi said

" it...it felt so Good!" Zabuza said as he glared at the Genin as he shot fear right through them. As the clone hit sasuke as he flew off to the ground.

" Sasuke!" Miyuki exclaimed

As the clone was about to hit sasuke as Miyuki ran up at great speed to hit the clone as He blocked her attack as he punched her in the stomach sending her flying where Naruto was as he went to hit sasuke.

" Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed

As the clone put his foot on sasuke stomach as he was crushing him as sasuke groan in pain. As Miyuki felt anger course through her as she glanced at Kakashi as she noticed he was getting angry as well since he couldn't go there to help them.

" you're nothing" Zabuza said

" Stop right there!" Naruto said "shadow clone jutsu!"

As a few Naruto clones appeared

' oh shadow clones...' Zabuza though ' and there's quiet a few of them'

As the Naruto clones prepared to attack as sasuke managed to get up as he slightly groan from the pain as Miyuki ran to him checking him if he was okay as they saw the Naruto clones attacking the Zabuza clone as they piled up on the clone as Zabuza manage to defeat them.

" his skills are too advance. He's too powerful there's no way to defeat him" tazuna said

" Don't give up just yet bridge builder we're not finished just yet!" Miyuki said ' I just hope Naruto knows what he's doing! Cause I'm freaking out here!' She though

" I'm not giving up I've still got this!" Naruto said as he searched in his bag. "Sasuke!" As he threw the weapon at sasuke as he took a hold at the weapon.

' So that was your plan? Not bad Naruto' Sasuke though as he mentally complemented Naruto for once even though he'll never say it to his face.

" Demon wind shuriken! Windmill of shadows!" Sasuke said as he held the giant shuriken.

" a shuriken? You'll never touch me with that" the clone said

As sasuke got up in the air as he threw the shuriken with great force but it wasn't aimed at the water clone it passed the clone at aimed at the original!

" that's not going to work" Zabuza said as he easily took a hold of the shuriken as he noticed a second one. As he jumped up while holding the first shuriken and the water prison as the second shuriken went passed him.

As sasuke smirked as Miyuki let out a breath that she was holding as she smirked. As they saw the second shuriken disappear as it was Naruto holding a kunai knife!

" Eat this!" Naruto said as he threw the kunai knife

 **there you have it guys! I'll be posting another chapter soon please leave a review! Also check on my toriko fanfiction! See you guys soon!**


	17. Chapter 16

**I don't own Naruto just my Oc.**

Chapter 16

As naruto threw the kunai knife aimed at Zabuza as he had no choice but to let go of the jutsu that he kept kakashi imprisoned in. In Anger Zabuza was prepared to launch the giant shuriken but was stopped by kakashi as water dripped down from his body as his hair was wet as he glared at Zabuza.

"kakashi sensei!" Sakura exclaimed

" All right! Nice going guys!" Miyuki exclaimed

As naruto was in the water as he smiled as he looked at his sensei.

" naruto that was an excellent plan" kakashi said " you've really grown haven't you?"

" haha... " naruto said " I knew I couldn't beat him with my shadow clones. That was just a distraction while he fought the clones I transformed into the demon wind shuriken he didn't know what to do believe it! I used one of the clones for that. And when I threw it to sasuke it looked like a real shuriken. Sasuke could tell it was me for a second. "

" oh I get it naruto that's really clever! So that's why He spun around. so no one would know he took out his own shuriken. " Miyuki said " so they were two shuriken's a real one and naruto. "

" hehe yep! I hid in the shadow of the real shuriken and my target was the real Zabuza, of course I knew I couldn't fight Zabuza myself that wasn't in the game plan. I just wanted to get there to break up his water prison. I didn't know his clone would be wrecked too that was a bonus believe it!" Naruto said

' I can't believe naruto though of that! He's really growing up! He's not the goofy kid I though he was when we were little' Miyuki though

" Don't brag you just lucked out" sasuke said

" the whole thing was just a fluke! " tazuna said

" aw don't be like that!" Miyuki said as she lightly punched sasuke's shoulder ' most of the times it looked like you hate each other but I think deep down you consider yourselves friends at least I hope so' she though

' that was amazing they make a perfect team' Sakura though as she looked at them.

" I got distracted and lost my grip in the water prison" Zabuza said

" Don't flatter yourself" kakashi said as he glared at Zabuza " you weren't distracted, you were force to let go "

' Dads right on it he had to and that gave us the advantage again' Miyuki though

" you're technique worked on me once but it won't work again, So what's it gonna be?" Kakashi said

As the two jounin had a stare down as the genin and the bridge builder watched in anticipation wondering what was going to happen next.

" Sakura, Miyuki you know what to do" sasuke said as Sakura nod

" We know sasuke you don't have to say it " Miyuki said as she held her kunai knife as the three were in formation to protect the bridge builder.

As Zabuza used the shuriken at kakashi as he blocked the attack sending the shuriken flying.

As the two jounin took a giant leap back getting some distance within each other as Zabuza started to do his handsigns as kakashi immediately did the same as the genin were amazed that kakashi copied it at a fast paced.

" Water style water dragon jutsu!" The two jounin said

As the two water dragons collided against each other as the pressure of it send naruto literally body surfing to the shore as the rest of the water started to go at the small group.

" don't worry guys! Dad's got this!" Miyuki said as she smiled

' so many handsigns and he mirrored them perfectly ' sasuke though

' was that a ninjutsu?' Sakura though

In the water dragons attack the two jounin collided against each other Zabuza using his sword as kakashi blocked it with his kunai knife as they both struggled Zabuza trying to use his strength to use the sword while kakashi trying to block it.

' something isn't right' Zabuza though ' the sharingan can comprehend and copy the enemy's technique, however that jutsu he copied was simultaneously, could it be? '

As the two jounin stopped the attack and got some distance as they were still standing on water.

As Zabuza though of something as both jounin ran to a circle.

" he's not just following he moves at the same place at the same time" tazuna said

" yep that's what Dad does " Miyuki said

" but how's he's doing that?" Sakura asked

" I think sasuke can explain better since I'm not the one with the sharingan" Miyuki said as she looked at sasuke as he was watching the fight as she looked at her dad.

' my movements ' Zabuza though ' as if he...'

" knew what to do next" kakashi finished what Zabuza though

' what? Is he reading my mind as well?!' Zabuza though ' he looks at me with that eye...'

" makes you furious doesn't it?" Kakashi said

" all your doing is copying me like a monkey" Zabuza said

" you can't beat me with cheap tricks! Il crush you" the two jounin said simultaneously as Zabuza was surprised that kakashi knew what he was going to say as Zabuza got angry.

" when I'm finished with you, you'll never open that monkey mouth again!" Zabuza said

" water style giant vortex jutsu!" Kakashi exclaimed

As a large amount of water was shaping up and took Zabuza in it as he was surprised at kakashi's speed.

' I was just about to make one but he made one first!' Zabuza though as the water vortex swept him off with great force. ' he copied my jutsu before I can do it! I can't keep up!'

As the vortex jutsu was still going the small group struggled to keep track as Miyuki noticed that naruto was still in the water as she ran to help him out as she reached out her hand to him as the waves moved a lot as the two struggled to grab each other's hands until Miyuki took his hand and firmly gripped him as the rough waves splashes them.

" you okay?" Naruto asked

" I'm fine what about you?" Miyuki asked

" you know me a little water doesn't hurt me believe it!" Naruto said

" yeah cause your dripping with good looks right?" Miyuki joked as naruto laughed a bit

As they got up. As Zabuza had his back against the tree by the force of the water vortex jutsu. As he coughed and tries to catch his breath since he was under water for a while as kakashi hit him with a few kunai's as Zabuza groan from the pain as kakashi was up in the same tree that Zabuza was in.

" you're finished" kakashi said

As the water started to subside as it went back to the river as Zabuza turn his head slightly to look at kakashi.

" How?..." He coughed out " can you see into the future?"

" yes, this is your last battle ever" kakashi said

as he held a kunai knife but before he could strike two senbon were shot at Zabuza's neck as the genin and the bridge builder were surprised at the unknown attack. As kakashi looked to see another ninja wearing a mask and a shinobi outfit consisted of a pinstriped outfit which stopped at his knees He also wore light-brown sandals with straps in the same colour as his kimono.

As Zabuza collapse from the attack as he wasn't moving.

" you were right it was his last battle" the ninja said

As the small group looked at the unknown ninja as naruto looked at what had happened. As kakashi went to check if their was a sign that Zabuza was alive as he pressed his fingers in his neck.

" no vital signs " kakashi said as he stared at the unknown ninja

" thank you" he said " I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time waiting for this chance to finally take him down"

' he's looks almost the same age as me and he's been tracking this guy down...whoa' Miyuki though

" by your mask I see that you're a tracker ninja from the village hidden in the mist" kakashi said

" impressive you're well informed" he said

" oh a tracker!" Naruto said as he got defensive

" Naruto you don't even know what that is" Sakura said

" if you'd pay attention in class you'd know " Miyuki said " I knew you never read all of the notes that I gave you why'd I even bother writing them"

" tracker ninja have a role. When a rogue ninja breaks away from the village they carry all kinds of secrets with him the secrets of his people" Sakura said

" trackers hunt down these ninja and eliminate them that way the secrets of its people stay secrets " Miyuki said

"That's correct I'm a member of the elite tracking unit of the village hidden in the mist" he said "it was my duty to stop Zabuza "

' from the size and his voice he's probably the same age as naruto or Miyuki ' kakashi though as he looked at the tracker ninja ' yet he's an elite assassin he's no ordinary kid but what is he?'

As naruto ran to take a look at the tracker ninja as Miyuki did the same as naruto looked back and forth as he was angry.

" What is this?! Who do you think you are?!" Naruto exclaimed as he pointed at the tracker ninja

" Naruto! Don—"

" stay out of it Miyuki!" Naruto yelled as miyuki's eyes widen as he turn to the ninja " did you hear me?!"

" easy naruto don't just yell like that" kakashi said as he got up and walked towards the two friends " he's not our enemy "

" that's not the point did you see what he did?" Naruto said " just like that! Zabuza was huge! And powerful like some kind of monster. And this kid who's around the same height as Miyuki just took him down with just one move. Like it was nothing!"

" Naruto " Miyuki said as she hugged him " remember there are things in this world that are hard to understand right now. Yeah we were just doing things, we don't know anything yet of how the world works. "

" but Miyuki! How can I accept that!"Naruto yelled out as Miyuki let go of him.

" still even if you don't accept it. It did happen Naruto " kakashi said as he put his hand on naruto's head as he put his other hand on miyuki's shoulder. " in this world they are kids younger than you and yet stronger than me. Miyuki is right sometimes it's tough understanding it but that's how it is"

As the tracker got on the ground as he took Zabuza's body as he carried it.

" you're struggle is over for now" the tracker said "I must deal with the remains they are many secrets in this body, they must not be aloud in the wrong hands. Please excuse me. Farewell" as the ninja did a handsign and disappeared with Zabuza's body.

" he disappeared!" Naruto said

" I wanna learn that move its cool!" Miyuki said as kakashi put his headband to cover his sharingan eye as he let out a sigh as naruto ran to where the tracker was.

" Naruto He's gone just let it go " kakashi said

As naruto got in his knees and punched the ground as Miyuki walked to him.

" what are we doing here?!" Naruto said " we're nothing! I can't believe it!"

As kakashi grabbed a hold of naruto's arm as Miyuki crouched down next to him putting her head on his shoulder.

" as ninja things that we encounter are never easy. Save your anger for the next enemy " kakashi said as he let go of Naruto

" Dad's right Naruto " Miyuki whispered as naruto looked over his shoulder.

" I'm sorry I yelled at you" Naruto whispered

" Don't do that again, cause if you do I won't make you those roasted cheesy potatoes that you like in your lunch" Miyuki said

" not that! Please anything but that!" Naruto said

" we haven't completed our mission yet, we have to get the bridge builder to his bridge " kakashi said

" hehe sorry I caused all this trouble for you!" Tazuna said " you can rest at my house when we get to the village. "

"All right lets get a move on" kakashi said

As kakashi took a few steps as he collapsed to the ground

" Dad!" Miyuki exclaimed as she ran to him

" what happened?!"Sakura asked as the rest of the group ran to check on kakashi.

" dad!"Miyuki exclaimed

" kakashi sensei?"Naruto said

" Dad!" Miyuki shouted as the others stood over with concern looks about their sensei as Miyuki was slightly shaking looking at her Dad as he was unconscious.

 **there you have it guys! Il be posting another chapter soon so please leave a review! See you guys soon!**


	18. Chapter 17

**I don't own Naruto just my Oc.**

Chapter 17

As the small group made it to tazuna's house as miyuki stayed at kakashi's side until he woke up.

As kakashi's opened his eyes...well eye he saw miyuki as she let out a breath of relief.

" you scared me dad" miyuki said

"Sorry" kakashi said ' I think I over did it with my sharingan' he though

" waking up huh? Are you alright?"

" I've been better" kakashi said " it'll be a week before I can move normally " as he got up from his bed.

" take your advice dad just lie down and rest" miyuki said

" right" kakashi said as he lied back down as miyuki smiled

" how long have you've been here waiting?" Kakashi asked

" I think since we got here" miyuki said " naruto and the others are with the bridge builder so just rest "

As naruto,Sakura,sasuke and tazuna got in the room as they were relieved to see that kakashi was okay.

"sensei your sharingan is amazing and everything but if it puts that much strain on you maybe it's not worth it" Sakura said

" Sakura's right but I guess sometimes if you're with an opponent anything goes even if Dad uses it again but please be careful dad" Miyuki said

" Sorry" kakashi said

" well you did take down the most powerful ninja assassin so we'll be safe for a while" tazuna said

"Right, you know the boy with the mask" Sakura said " what about him?"

" he's from the elite tracking unit of the village hidden in the mist " kakashi said " those mask are only worn by elite shinobi"

" what do they do?" Miyuki asked

" the Anbu black ops also known as the inferno squad. They destroy traces of a rogue ninjas corpses, a shinobi's body contains many secrets, jutsu's, special medicines that it used in its body, chakra. Those things. The secrets of his village if enemies find him. His people will be in grave danger" kakashi explained " for instance if I were to die in the hands of the enemy, he would try and analyze my sharingan he would steal my jutsu and use it on our village. It's the secret duty of the trackers to prevent this. To keep the village secret safe. If the ninja betrays the village the trackers hunt him down eliminate every trace of existence that's they're specialty"

 **Meanwhile at the marshlands with the Tracker ninja**

" first il cut some of the bandage and drain some blood" the tracker ninja said as he had his tools out as a hand stopped him as zabuza was alive as he took off his bandages.

" That's enough! I'll do it" zabuza said

" So you've already come back to life" he said

As zabuza sat up straight " Haku you're brutal." Zabuza said as he pulled out the needles

" you're the one who's brutal zabuza if you pull them out like that you really will be finished " Haku said

" how long are you planning on wearing that mask? Take it off" zabuza said

" I have good memories of this mask it was quite useful in tricking that ninja " Haku said as he took off his mask " if I hadn't intervene you'd be dead now, that much is certain "

" putting me in a temporary death state is fine but not through the pressure points of my neck" zabuza said as he put the bandages on his mouth" cruel as usual I think you enjoy it"

" It was the only sure way" Haku said " and I wouldn't mark up your body you'd complain about that even more. The neck is more vulnerable there's no layer of muscle so I can go straight into the pressure points "

As zabuza tries to move but he struggled

" there's no point in trying to move " Haku said " you'll be numb for a week, although if your stubborn as usual you'd probably move half in the time "

As zabuza looked at Haku

" you're so innocent yet clever at the same time rare combination that's why I keep you around" zabuza said

" I'm still a kid what else would you expect" Haku said as he lightly chuckled as there was a slight color from his cheeks at zabuza's comment. As Haku got up. " The mist is cleared...next time will you be alright?"

" Next time, I'll see right through his sharingan" zabuza said as he was determined to eliminate the silver haired jounin.

 **Meanwhile with miyuki and the others**

" I brought some tea and a few snacks " miyuki said as she held the tray as she poured a cup to each of her teammates as well as one for her dad. As she held it out to him. " I cut some oranges for you dad it should help your tired body"

" Thanks miyuki" kakashi said

'miyuki is always like this ever since she was little always worries about other people. i thinkShe's too nice for her own good.' Kakashi though ' what is this? If zabuza is finished why do I feel this way? Something's wrong. It's like I missed something'

" here I helped make some riceballs a few are filled with things that should help the body recover " miyuki said as the genin took one.

" miyuki you're cooking is always the best!" Naruto exclaimed as he happily ate a rice ball.

As sasuke ate one ' this one is filled with tomatoes it's pretty good' he though as he glanced at miyuki.

" So dad you were saying something about the tracker ninja" miyuki said

" Oh yeah, tracker ninja deal with the body immediately on the spot so there's no room for error" kakashi said

As miyuki though of what he said and of what had happened earlier as she put those pieces together she was a bit confused as she sipped her tea.

" you remember what that tracker did to zabuza's body" miyuki said

" well he took it away somewhere" Sakura said

" but why? He should've worked on Zabuza right there " kakashi said " as quickly as possible think of the weapon he used for the take down"

" throwing needles the ones that miyuki uses too" sasuke said

' huh? Since when did he notice the weapons that I use?' Miyuki though as she glanced at him

" exactly none of it adds up" kakashi said

" what are you all yammering about? You demolished that assassin " tazuna said

" here's the truth zabuza is still alive" kakashi said

Making everyone except miyuki and sasuke having a shocked look on their faces.

" but we saw his body, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed

" but you checked him yourself! You said his heart stopped!"Sakura said

" his heart did stop. But that was a temporary state to simulate death" kakashi explained

" those throwing needles are called senbon they pierce deeply but rarely kill unless you hit a vital organ" miyuki explained as she showed them the needle that she had.

" right but not in the neck they're modified for medical treatment such as acupuncture trackers are known to know every detail in the human body. Causing the heart to stop temporarily while keeping the body is a easy matter for them. First he carried the body away second he used senbon which have a precise effect but are rarely fatal from these two factors he wasn't there to destroy zabuza but to save him "

" Come on your over thinking things aren't you?" Tazuna said

" Encountering suspicion the ninja prepares quickly, hesitation leads to disaster Every shinobi knows this saying " kakashi said as he looked at the genin as he looked at Naruto.

'He's actually pleased that Zabuza's alive' kakashi though as he glanced at miyuki ' I'm a little worried about Miyuki she thinks I don't notice her sudden headaches. Maybe it's a memory that's trying to resurface but it's being suppress that might be causing it'

" Sensei you said prepare quickly but how can we do that if you can barely move" Sakura said

As kakashi lightly laughed " I can still train you" kakashi said

" Hold on! A little last minute training won't make us stronger to fight Zabuza" Sakura said " you could barely defeat him! Even with your sharingan! We have to be reasonable about this!"

' Are you trying to get us killed?! Cha!' Inner Sakura

" Sakura why was I able to stop zabuza? Because you all helped me you've grown" kakashi said " Naruto! You've grown the most" as he smiled underneath the mask as miyuki lightly hugged the blonde.

" I never though I'd see the day that you've grown!" Miyuki joked

' he does seem stronger and more confident but...' Sakura though

" besides you guys haven't even seen what I can do yet, I can't wait" miyuki said

" yeah! Now things are gonna get better believe it!" Naruto said

" I don't believe it!" A kids voice said " and nothing's gonna be good!"

As the group turn to see a little kid a few years younger than them wearing a green overalls and wearing a blue and white striped hat.

" Who are you?!" Naruto exclaimed as he pointed at the kid.

" ah inari where have you've been?" Tazuna happily said

" Welcome back grandpa!" Inari said as he ignored naruto's question.

" Inari that was very rude! These ninja helped your grandpa and brought him here safely"

" it's okay,it's okay I'm rude to them too" tazuna said

As the kid stared at the ninja's

" mom don't you see these people are gonna die, gato will come and wipe them out " Inari said

" what did you say brat?!"Naruto exclaimed as he got up " listen up you know what a super ninja is? Well that's me! But I'm gonna be hokage! This gato or blato or whatever is no match for a real hero like me!"

"Hah, there's no such thing as a hero" Inari said coldly " you're just full of stupid ideas! "

" what'd you say?!" Naruto said as he was angry as he walked towards the boy as miyuki and Sakura held him back.

" Naruto calm down!" Sakura said

" this is no time to be angry at the kid!" Miyuki said

" if you wanna stay alive you should go back where you came from" Inari said as he turn to walk away.

" Inari wait where're you going?" Tazuna asked

" to look out at the ocean, I wanna be alone" Inari said as he closed the door leaving the two kunoichi still holding onto the blonde genin as he was still angry at inari's rude comment.

" Sorry about that" tazuna said

" it's fine mr. Tazuna " miyuki said

as she let go of Naruto as Naruto went upstairs. As miyuki followed him since she didn't want Naruto to cause trouble for them as they saw Inari crying as he looked at the ocean as miyuki noticed that he was holding a picture frame as the two ninja looked at him then at each other as they went back quietly with the others. A few moments later they went into the forest.

" all right training starts now" kakashi said as he was in crutches

" right!" Naruto said

" first we'll review chakra a ninja's basic source of power" kakashi said "understanding chakra is essential "

" we know that" sasuke said

" yep I've heard it lots of times Dad" miyuki said

" he's right a long time ago uh...catra " Naruto said

" it's chakra..." Miyuki sigh " why did I even bother writing those notes for you Naruto you never read them." As Naruto laughed as he knows it's was true.

" go ahead Sakura " kakashi said

" all right Naruto I'll keep it simple so you can understand it" Sakura said " chakra is a elemental life energy that a ninja uses to perform a jutsu it's the source of all its power, this energy has two forces physical energy and spiritual energy. these two types must be drawn out together In order to perform a jutsu. finally handsigns focus and unleash the chakra "

" right on all points" kakashi said " iruka sensei really did have some excellent students"

" what's the deal with all of these complicated explanations?!"Naruto said "the whole point is to learn the jutsu isn't it?"

" naruto's right for once"sasuke said as he agreed for the first time with Naruto." Were already using chakra energy in our jutsu"

" Boys..." Miyuki muttered as she let out a sigh ' are all boys like this?'

" no you've yet scratch the surface of its power" kakashi said

"What do you mean?!" Naruto exclaimed as he got smacked in the back of his head by miyuki " Ow!"

" be patient Naruto!" Miyuki said

" it's like Sakura said you have to draw out on physical and spiritual energies and combined them, but how do you do that? Each jutsu requires different types of chakra in different proportions " kakashi explained " up until now you've just guessed at the proportions hoping they'll come out right, even if you produce a lot of chakra if you can balance and control it its all worthless, the jutsu won't work at all or it'll just be a joke, you waste so much energy that way then your out of chakra and you can't fight at all you're just a target "

" uh so how do we change that?" Naruto asked

" we train Naruto that's the simple answer" miyuki said " be ready for anything they throw at us, so what do we have to do dad?"

As kakashi chuckled " climb a tree" he said

" Climb a tree?" The four genin said simultaneously

" that's right but there's just one rule no hands" kakashi said

" What? You're kidding?"Sakura said

" am I?"kakashi said " let's see" as he focused his chakra as kakashi started to climb the tree without using his hands.

" he's climbing straight up" miyuki said

"Well you get the idea" kakashi said as he was at the tree branch upside down " focus your chakra towards the soles of your feet and use it to connect to the tree, this is one way to apply the power of chakra "

" Wait a minute that's a nice trick but how does it help us fight zabuza?" Sakura asked

" it's the only way to fight him Sakura " kakashi said "that's the entire goal of this training you'll learn how to draw out a precise amount of chakra to a precise point of the body. This is difficult even for advance ninja this requires a lot of practice since the feet are a difficult point to focus chakra. Are you getting the picture? If you can master this you can master any jutsu. Well theoretically, the second piont is to maintain your chakra levels when a ninja is focused in battle it's even harder to maintain and control his chakra levels a deadly mistake, I could talk about this all day " as he threw four kunais at the ground "use the kunais to mark the trees at the highest point you can climb without using your hands then get past the next mark and so on. At first you'll have to run at the tree so your momentum can go as high as possible until you get used to it"

' easier said than done Dad' miyuki though

" ready?" Kakashi asked

" I'm ready this'll be easy believe it!" Naruto said as he took the kunai " remember what you said sensei I'm the one who's grown the most!"

" Naruto! Just get focused and do it!" Miyuki said ' first draw chakra at the bottom of my feet concentrate can't be too much and can't be too little it has to be the right amount' she though

As the four genin ran to four different trees Naruto couldn't even climb up as he ran he fell down hitting his head. Sasuke manage to climb higher than Naruto as sasuke foot crushed a bit of bark from the tree as he quickly marked the tree before he had to get down.

' this is harder than I though the balance have to be perfect if the chakra is too strong then it smashes the tree and pushes you off. ' sasuke though as he glanced at Naruto as he was rolling over in pain ' but if it's not strong enough you just tumble back down like Naruto '

' that's about what I'd expected from sasuke and Naruto ' kakashi though

" Hey this is fun!" Sakura exclaimed

As Naruto,sasuke and kakashi looked up at Sakura was high up in the tree as she smiled.

" you're right Sakura this is fun! I should climb trees more often!" Miyuki said

As the other three genin and jounin saw miyuki higher than Sakura as she smiled up.

" Well it looks like the two females of the squad have the most advance chakra control" kakashi said " well done Sakura and miyuki "

As the two females smiled at their achievements as miyuki had an idea.

" yeah I knew you could do it miyuki! You too Sakura!" Naruto said ' it does tick me off though' he though

As sasuke looked up to the two kunoichi's as he glanced at miyuki as the sunlight hit her hair giving off an angelic appearance as sasuke felt something as he looked at her as he turn his head trying to ignore that feeling.

" Whatever" sasuke said

' I though sasuke would be impressed but he's mad at me' Sakura though ' but that means he's mad at miyuki too so as long as miyuki doesn't try to get sasuke's attention then we're okay.'

' geez he's being a jerk' miyuki though as she had a mischievous grin as she had in idea' this might get Naruto's attention.'

" Hey! Since we have the most advance chakra control that might mean that One of us might have a chance to be hokage!" Miyuki said as she earned a look from Naruto " if you don't master this then say good bye to your dream Naruto!"

" So much for the Uchiha clan! Maybe they're not so great after all. I guess it's all talk" kakashi said

" Kakashi sensei that's enough!" Sakura exclaimed ' sasuke is gonna hate me now.' She though

As miyuki saw the two boys glanced at each other.

' well I think they're motivated " kakashi though ' of course Naruto and Sasuke have more chakra within themselves if this training works it'll become a valuable asset. I'm just a little surprised that miyuki could do this I know I've taught her other things but this proves that she's good at chakra control '

" okay first il match sasuke then I'm going all the way to the top! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed

' yeah Naruto! Just be careful though' miyuki though

 **Meanwhile in some unknown location**

As zabuza was in bed resting as Haku was next to him sitting in a chair as he heard a door open to reveal Gato with two other men.

" Some jounin. The unbeatable ninja just got beat like some pathetic idiot " gato said " Demon of the hidden mist " as gato laughed " more like coward of the hidden mist "

As Haku stood up as the other two men had they're swords.

" Drawing swords?" Haku said as he glanced

" Hang on a minute" gato said as he walked over to Zabuza's bed "all right lest hear what you have to say about this fiasco and don't play possum I know you can talk"

as he reached to touch zabuza as Haku gripped gato' hand tightening it.

" Keep your filthy hands off of him" Haku threaten

" Ahh you're gonna break it!" Gato yelled out in pain

As the other two men were going to draw their swords when Haku noticed it as in great speed took their swords and aimed at their necks.

" Don't push me I'm in a really foul mood" Haku said

As Haku discarded the swords

" One chance that's it! " gato exclaimed " if you fail I'll cut you off then they'll be no one to cover for you!" As gato and his men left

" Haku that wasn't necessary " zabuza said as he had a knife underneath the bed sheets

" it's too early to take out gato " Haku said " he's still our best cover think about it the murders will draw their attention. Then they'll be after Us Again we need restraint "

"Right..." Zabuza said as he closed his eyes to rest as Haku kept a close eye on him.

' I can't help but feel like I met that girl before somewhere her eyes seem so familiar...' Haku though

 **Back with Naruto and the others**

As everyone was still training trying to climb trees as Naruto was struggling a lot as he kept falling down as sasuke only climb inch by inch with not much luck as Sakura was in the ground resting a bit as miyuki was still going at it as it looked like she was improving in her chakra control.

'I'm totally worn out. How can they keep going like that?' Sakura though as she stared at the three genin. As Naruto looked at the tree. ' he's not making progress any minute he'll give up then complains to miyuki in which she'll smack him in the head as usual' as Naruto got mad. ' there it is he's so predictable ' as she noticed that Naruto wasn't complaining to miyuki instead he started talking to miyuki asking for advice.

' he's catching on' kakashi though ' from now on he'll get stronger and stronger how strong? After all he possesses more chakra than sasuke and miyuki in fact it's greater than my own'

" really? That's how you do that?" Naruto whispered

" yep just try that" miyuki whispered back earning a look from sasuke wondering what the two were talking about.

" thanks miyuki you're the best!" Naruto whispered as he hugged miyuki

" I get it I'm good just go train!" Miyuki said as she laughed as sasuke couldn't help glare at the scene as he got up to try and climb the tree again trying to ignore the feeling he had just now.

 **there you have it guys! Il be posting another chapter soon! Please leave a review! See you guys soon!**


	19. Chapter 18

**I don't own Naruto just my Oc.**

Chapter 18

The next morning the bridge was still under construction as Sakura gave off a loud yawn as miyuki was munching on her pocky.

" you always this lazy?" Tazuna said as he carried a metal beam " where's that weird blonde kid and the one with the attitude. "

" they're training climbing trees" Sakura said

" too tough for you?" Tazuna said

" No in fact I'm the best" Sakura boasted " that's why the Sensei sent us here to guard you"

" you're joking" Tazuna bluntly said making Sakura angry

" Tazuna I need to talk to you"

" Eh? What about?"Tazuna said

" you see I want out"

" Now you're just going to quit on me!" Tazuna yelled "you're kidding!"

"You know I stayed on because of our friendship and I'm putting my life on the line every day I stay here Gato and his thugs will show up eventually. When they do they'll kill you and the bridge won't be finished why don't we stop now why'll we still can"

As the two female genin looked at them with concern looks.

"No chance. This is our bridge " Tazuna said " our island is poor, and it will stay like this until this bridge connects us to the mainland it gives us hope. That's what we're building here"

" there's not gonna be much hope if we're dead"

" it's already noon let's break for lunch" Tazuna said bitterly as he walked away from the worker.

" Tazuna let's not end like this"

" Save your breath" Tazuna said "Oh and don't bother coming back after lunch"

' this is bad...' Miyuki though ' they're close to finish this...'

A few hours later miyuki, Sakura and Tazuna were in town as miyuki looked around town as it was in a poor state she noticed a lot of kids living on the streets.

" Um where are we going?" Sakura asked

" You wanna eat tonight don't ya?" Tazuna said " I've gotta pick up something's for dinner "

As they continue to walk miyuki couldn't help but feel bad at the state of this town has become.

' what's wrong with these people?' Sakura though

' this town...is in bad shape I feel sorry for these kids' miyuki though

As they went inside the store as there was very little things there.

' this is a store there's nothing here' Sakura though

' very few vegetables. Which means they'd have trouble with shipments...' Miyuki though

Unknown to the two females a man wearing a trench coat as he glanced at the two girls side bags as he reached both hands to them. As Sakura and miyuki felt something touching them.

" You pervert!" Sakura exclaimed as she side kicked him

" you perverted bastard!" Miyuki exclaimed as she cracked her knuckles

As miyuki apologized to the owner about breaking the window it happened because she threw the guy as fell breaking the store window As she gave some money to repay the other damages she caused as they left the store.

" Wow you two really surprised me back there Girls around here don't fight like that" Tazuna complemented the two female genin as both of them were clearly pissed off.

" They should something is seriously wrong here" Sakura said

" Hell yeah! Girls need to defend themselves for Men like that it's disgusting!" Miyuki exclaimed

As Sakura felt a hand grabbing her as she got mad as she turn to her surprise was a kid in dirty clothes and messed up hair as miyuki looked at the kid as the kid held out her hands.

" Please" the kid said as she slightly smiled

As Sakura and miyuki got a little teary eyed as miyuki searched in her bag as Sakura did the same as Sakura gave her some candy.

" Here have this too" Miyuki said giving the kid a unopened box of pocky

" Oh thank you " the kid smiled at the two genin

as she left running through the crowd. As miyuki tighten her fist a bit.

" this is how it's been since Gato came here " Tazuna said " the children suffer and the adults are afraid to stand up to him, they've lost all hope that's why we have to finish the bridge it will bring hope and courage we must restore the spirit of our people. When the bridge is finished the people will start to believe again" as Tazuna tighten his fists. " we can't let Gato stop us"

" you're right " Miyuki said ' we have to help them no matter what I will do anything in my power to make sure this bridge is finish!' She though

As they went back to Tazuna's house as miyuki decided to go and get the boys back from they're training so that they could eat.

' I wonder how those boys are doing I just hope they don't over do it' miyuki though

 **Meanwhile with Sasuke and naruto**

As the two boys climb the tree as they made progress but still had trouble controlling the amount of chakra as naruto came down.

' he's still climbing, that's impossible!' Naruto though as he took a few deep breath

As sasuke continued to climb up higher as he stopped and marked the tree as he jumped down.

' he's catching up to me inch by inch!' Sasuke though

' no,no if I think about sasuke I'll lose my concentration!' Naruto though ' C'mon Naruto center yourself!'

 _Flashback_

" Miyuki can you help me in this?" Naruto whispered

" listen Naruto it requires concentration of you get frazzled or anxious it won't work" Miyuki said " you have to relax and focus on the tree that's how you get a steady chakra flow "

 _End of flash back_

' relax focus on the tree' Naruto though ' yeah! I feel it I'm going all the way this time!' As he was about to run when he heard sasuke's voice breaking his concentration.

As miyuki appeared but she was hiding behind a tree

" Sasuke! I was focusing my chakra!" Naruto exclaimed as he got angry. As he glared at sasuke as miyuki took a peek at what the boys were talking.

" uh...well...the thing is... " sasuke said as he seemed hesitant

" The thing is what?" Naruto said as he glared at him as miyuki was interested in what sasuke had to say it was really rare for sasuke to talk like this. ' that's strange he never talk to me what's he up to?'

' sasuke talking to Naruto? Oh this is good!' Miyuki though as she looked at her two teammates.

" you...know...you ask miyuki advice when she was here earlier..." Sasuke said As his eye was slightly twitching in annoyance " So what did she tell you?"

' Oh so that's what he wants well I'm sure Naruto would do the right thing ' Miyuki though as she saw Naruto have a grin on his face.

" I'm not telling you" Naruto said

" really Naruto?" Miyuki said as she was behind him as he jumped

" Miyuki?! How long have you've been here?!"Naruto exclaimed

" I just got here" Miyuki said as she smacked the back of naruto's head

" What was that for?!"Naruto exclaimed

" you know what you did" Miyuki said as she got close to sasuke " if you need advice then il tell you what I told him"

As sasuke looked at her as she slightly smiled at him as she whispered in his ear.

' her breath is tickling my neck...it oddly feels nice' sasuke though

" it requires concentration of you get frazzled or anxious it won't work" Miyuki said " you have to relax and focus on the tree that's how you get a steady chakra flow "

" is that all?" Sasuke asked in a low voice

" yep just try it but not right now I came to get you and Naruto for dinner" Miyuki said

As she grabbed both of the genin's hands dragging them off to the house.

' why does it feel okay?' Sasuke though as he glanced at miyuki ' No I can't think like this!' As he let go of miyuki's hand. ' I have to be stronger to face my opponents '

As they went back to the house to have dinner as Naruto and sasuke were eating very fast as they glared at each other as they finished their bowls.

" I want some more!" Naruto and sasuke said simultaneously as they glared at each other then they both threw up.

" don't eat so Much if you're gonna puke it up!" Sakura said as an angry vein popped out.

" sakura's right! It's not healthy so stop eating so fast!" Miyuki exclaimed as she was worried for her teammates health.

" I have to eat" Sasuke said as he wiped his mouth

" and I have to eat more than him" Naruto said as he wiped his mouth." It's the only possible way I could beat him"

As kakashi and miyuki nod in agreement.

" but puking won't help you" kakashi said

" So stop eating tif you keep throwing up" Miyuki said as they continued to eat ignoring miyuki as an angry vein popped out of her forehead as she smacked the back of the two boys heads as they groan in pain.

" why do you keep doing that?!"Naruto exclaimed

" but why'd you hit me?" Sasuke said as he glanced at her

" Because I can" Miyuki smirked

After dinner they had tea as Sakura was looking at a picture frame.

" Excuse me is there som reason for that?" Sakura asked

"Yeah now that I think about it Inari was glancing at it through dinner it looked like there was another person there but it's torn " Miyuki said as she noticed the family had a sad face.

" it's my husband"

" They used to call him a hero in this land " Tazuna slowly said as Inari left the table as he went to his room.

" Father you know you can't talk about him in front of Inari you know that!" She said as she went after her son. Leaving the ninja with curious looks leaving a sad atmosphere in the air.

" what is up with him?" Miyuki said

" is there a story behind this?" Kakashi asked

" he wasn't his real father he came into our family later" Tazuna said "and he brought so much happiness he and Inari were very close, in those days Inari used to laugh all the time...but then...all that ended he never laughs or smiles anymore ever since the day that everything changed. The word courage was stolen from this island we were left powerless, hopeless and Inari suffered the most ever since it happened "

" Tell us what happened to Inari" Kakashi said

"His name was Kaiza he was a fishermen in another country. He and Inari were inseparable the boy never met his real father so you could imagine what is meant to him to have Kaiza in his life " Tazuna said

' it's kinda like me I can't remember my parents but I have Kakashi so I guess I kinda know what Inari felt' Miyuki though as she touched her snowflake necklace as she glanced at Kakashi as he glanced back as she gave him a small smile.

" he looked up to him and followed in his footsteps like a real father and son, Kaiza spend more and more time with us until he naturally became a member of our family and then when this twin needed him he became something more he taught us the meaning of courage Inari was so proud to be his son, but it wasn't long after Gato showed up and took over he terrorized the whole village only Kaiza stood up to him, Gato couldn't have the local hero get in his way it took his whole gang to stop one man. Since then inari's change so did tsunami and all of our people we lost our will"

As miyuki though of Inari as she glanced at Naruto as he got up but then fell down face first at the floor as miyuki got up to help him up.

" what are you two doing?" Sakura asked

" you better take the day off, no more training you used too much chakra " Kakashi said " push any harder it could kill you"

" you should listen to Dad, Naru just rest a bit" Miyuki said

" I'm gonna prove him " Naruto said as he gripped miyuki's hand as he tries to regain balance.

" prove what?"Sakura said

" that in this world there are real heroes!" Naruto said as he grinned

' Naruto...I gotcha on this one. That just means I have to check on you so you don't die from pushing it too hard, I wanna help too in any way I can because I can relate to Inari a little bit at least.' Miyuki though

 **there you have it guys! Il be posting another chapter soon! I also made a poll to vote on which pairing Miyuki might have since I've gotten a few reviews on who should Miyuki be with I just still cant decide so I though I'd be fun if you guys picked. So See you guys soon!**


	20. Chapter 19

**I don't own Naruto just my Oc.**

Chapter 19

A bright and sunny morning as Haku looked outside as he got dressed in a casual wear of a pink kimono as he let his hair loose as he held a basket as he walked to the forest picking a few herbs as a bird landed on his shoulder as he smiled at the animal. As he saw the birds flying away as he looked at two kids there a boy and a girl.

As he had a concern look wondering why two kids were there alone as the blonde kid moved his head as the girl slightly moved her arm. As Haku had a slight shocked look at the two kids wearing the headband he realized it was the two ninja that he tricked to save zabuza. As he walked over to the two kids as miyuki moved a bit letting him see the snowflake necklace that was around her neck as haku's eyes widen.

As he had a flashback of a little girl a few years younger than him smiling at him. ' it's her...but it can't be her...' he though

As he stood over the two Genin as he put his hand over one of them.

 **Meanwhile At the bridge builders house**

" good morning everyone " Sakura said as she let out a yawn.

" Naruto's not here? Looks like he went out all night again" tazuna said " I think miyuki went with him too"

"Those two got completely crazy climbing trees in the dark" Sakura said " they could be dead by now you know from using too much of they're chakra "

" I hope that they're okay" tsunami said " two kids spending the night in the woods alone"

" sensei shouldn't you be worried about miyuki she's your kid" Sakura said

" There's nothing to worry about I know that miyuki is taking care of him she's always with him making sure he doesn't do anything crazy, they're both full fledged ninja." Kakashi said ' I've taught her at least the basics of first aid just in case. I just hope your okay' he though

" Sakura's right Naruto is probably out there dead somewhere and miyuki is probably..." Sasuke said as he stopped his sentence as he though of her as he got up.

" sasuke?" Sakura said

" I'm going for a walk" sasuke said

" but we just started eating" Sakura said as sasuke left as she looked at his plate it was already empty. " that was fast"

 **Back with Naruto,miyuki and Haku**

As Haku put his hand over miyuki to wake her up.

" hey wake up you'll catch a cold sleeping here" he said

As miyuki eyes opened up as she saw his face.

" Oh thanks for waking me up how long was I asleep here?" Miyuki said as she though for a minute " oh well doesn't matter. Thanks again" as she looked at his face as her head started to hurt again only it was a little stronger than before. " Ahh!" As she groan in pain.

" Are you alright?" Haku said

" it's fine I just got a headache again" miyuki said as she held her head as she felt arms around her as it was Haku lightly hugging her as he put one hand on her head slightly ruffling her hair' Why do I have this feeling? Like its a calming effect on me...I can't explain it but it's nice I don't even know why but it feels warm and it's making me happy...' Miyuki though as she put her hands down as she smiled lightly as she had a nice gentle feeling ' why am I feeling happy by this person? This person is a stranger but why do I feel that he's not a stranger?'

" that's an interesting necklace " Haku said

" Oh this I've always had it as long as I can remember " miyuki said

" it's really pretty can I have a closer look at it?" Haku asked

" Oh, um...okay I guess" miyuki said as she took off her necklace as Haku took a closer look at it.

' there's no doubt about it ...I though she...' Haku though as he touched the necklace as he gave it back to miyuki.

" Oh Naruto!" Miyuki said as she moved to her left as she slightly moved him " naru wake up! Wakey Wakey naru!"

" uh oh morning miyuki" Naruto said as haku's eyes widen at mentioning her name.

' it really is her...Miyuki...she looks so different now...' Haku though

" who the heck are you?" Naruto said as he looked at Haku as he lightly blushed " oh uh hi there what are you doing here in this place?"

"I'm gathering herbs" Haku said

" herbs?" Naruto said

" Naruto, you should know what herbs are! Herbs are to treat illnesses and healing wounds" miyuki said

" that's right, you're a clever one " Haku said as miyuki smiled

As Naruto and miyuki helped collect a few herbs for Haku.

" you start work early huh sis?" Naruto said

" it's better to do it early Naruto. I like it early like this" miyuki said

" Me too. It's really calm in the morning but I didn't think I'd find someone sleeping out here in the woods" Haku said

"Hehe, we're training!" Naruto said as Haku looked at the two.

" So are you two ninjas? Because I've noticed those headbands of yours" Haku said " or are you making a fashion statement?" As miyuki giggled at that joke as Naruto slightly blushed.

" you noticed? Only super cool ninjas can wear these!" Naruto said

"Oh really? I see that's very impressive but those that mean you're training for something dangerous?" He asked

" I'm just developing my skill to get stronger " Naruto said

" me too also I'm here to see if this guy doesn't get hurt a lot in this training exercise " miyuki said

" I see but you seem very strong now isn't that enough?" Haku said

" no I need to get stronger and stronger I need to keep practicing!" Naruto said

" he's right we need to practice to hone our skills to be the strongest ninja we can be" miyuki said as she opened up a box of pocky. As she offered one to Naruto and to Haku.

" why is it so important?" Haku asked

" So I can become the best ninja in my village! And everyone will know who I am and they'll all respect me!" Naruto exclaimed as he was determined "there's also a certain person a kid that i have to prove something too!"

" are you doing this for that certain person or are you doing this for yourself?"Haku asked

" huh?" Naruto said as miyuki looked at Haku as Haku started to chuckle a bit " what're you laughing about? What's so funny?"

" is there someone who is precious to you?" Haku asked

" what are you saying sis? What do you mean precious?" Naruto asked

" someone precious to me?" Miyuki said ' someone precious...' Miyuki though as she though back a few years ago.

 _Flashback to a few years ago_

" So...your name is miyuki right?" Kakashi said as he leaned at the wall

As the little girl was in the hospital bed as she looked at the silver haired ninja

" yeah" the little girl shyly said as she clutched the the pillow that she had in her hands.

" Do you know where you are? Do you remember what happened?" Kakashi asked

" my head hurts " miyuki said as she held her head as it was bandaged up. " all I know is that I was alone in that scary place then you found me mister and now I'm not lonely anymore!" As she looked up to Kakashi as he looked at the girl. " mister " as she looked at him " your the same as me" as she smiled at Kakashi.

 _End of flashback_

' what she's thinking?' Naruto though ' miyuki's been quiet for a while too. Do all girls act like this?'

" when a person has something precious that they wanna protect then they become genuinely strong" Haku said

As the two Genin looked at Haku. Miyuki somehow understood what he said as she smiled.

" yeah I hear ya! I know exactly what you're saying!" Naruto said

" yeah I understand too" Miyuki said

As Haku smiled as he took his basket as he got up.

" you two will get strong. Very strong " he said " Good bye we'll meet again sometime"

" Oh wait!" Miyuki exclaimed as she got up as she searched in her little bag " here take this! It's a thank you for waking us up" As she held out her pocky box to Haku as he took it.

" and I know we'll meet again " Haku said as he smiled at miyuki as she smiled back as he ruffled her hair as she smiled happily. As he started to walk as he stopped for a minute.

" Oh and by the way...I'm a boy" Haku said

As Naruto had a shocked look on his face as miyuki giggled at Naruto's reaction she wished she brought a camera the look on his face was priceless!

" I've seen a lot of weird things in my life but this one takes the cake" Naruto said

" but you though he was a girl! It was cute that you were blushing at him! oh I guess il have to ask Dad to give you the 'talk' " miyuki said as she laughed

As sasuke walked by as he saw miyuki with Naruto talking as he heard miyuki laugh as he glared at Naruto as he had that gut feeling in his stomach again. As he smacked Naruto over the head as Naruto held it as he groan in pain.

" you twerp did you two forget about breakfast?" Sasuke said " you're such a loser" as he glanced at miyuki as she was sitting on the ground as he held out his hand towards her as she looked up at him.

' huh?' Miyuki though as she looked at sasuke as he took her hand helping her up.

" Oh uh thanks" miyuki said

" whatever" sasuke said in a low voice

" you can let go of my hand now." Miyuki said as sasuke looked down as he let go as he turn around not facing her as miyuki could've sworn she saw a slight color in sasuke's cheeks as she wondered if sasuke was feeling okay. She hoped that he wasn't getting sick.

" Sasuke are you feeling alright? You look a little red " Miyuki asked As she put her hand into his forehead underneath his headband as she put her other hand in hers to feel if there was a temperature difference.

' Her hand feels kinda soft...' Sasuke though

" Oh good no fever I though you'd might be getting sick" miyuki said

' am I getting sick? I don't know' sasuke though as he quickly moved away.

As the tree of them continued the training after a while Sakura and kakashi went to look for the other Genin.

" Naruto! Miyuki!" Sakura said " knowing Naruto he could be anywhere "

" if Miyuki is with him she could be sleeping up a tree or in the shade" kakashi said

"Sasuke hasn't come back either I wonder where they are?" Sakura said

As a kunai landed near the two as they looked up at Naruto as he was at the tree smiling.

" whoa Naruto can climb that high using his chakra? That's great!" Sakura said

"What do you think? High enough for you guys? I mean it's a long way down!" Naruto said as he stood up but it looked like he was starting to fall.

" Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed

"Uh-oh" Kakashi said

As they stared at the blonde ninja as he was just faking it as he was upside down at the tree branch.

" haha just kidding!" Naruto said as he laughed " you guys really fell for it!"

"We were worried about you naruto!" Sakura exclaimed

' I'll strangle you! Cha! You dork!' Inner Sakura

" why do I think this is going to end badly?" Kakashi said

As naruto kept on laughing until *pop* as his feet weren't connected to the feet as Sakura and Kakashi were panicking as naruto panicked.

" you just had to push it show off!" Sakura exclaimed

" Ahhh!" Naruto shouted at that instant sasuke ran up the tree and caught naruto's leg as sasuke was upside down.

" you really are a total loser naruto" sasuke said

" Oh sasuke you're the best!" Sakura exclaimed

" Naruto! Didn't I tell you to rest!" Miyuki exclaimed as she was on the other side of the tree as she was mad at him. " you never listen to what I say!" As she jumped to where sasuke was as she grabbed naruto and smacked the back of his head.

" Why do you keep doing that?!" Naruto exclaimed

" Because I can! You knucklehead!" Miyuki exclaimed

" I still think you shouldn't" Naruto muttered ' why does she keeps smacking me in the back of my head? And why is it only me?!' He though

' if I'm still sane by the time I finish training them it'll be a miracle' Kakashi though as he glanced at Miyuki ' she got better at this too. I'm glad '

 **Meanwhile with Haku and Zabuza**

As Zabuza held an apple in his hand as he crushed it.

" you're recovering quickly " Haku said

" just a little longer Haku " Zabuza said

"Yes" Haku said as he though back of the familiar female leaf ninja with the snowflake necklace.

 **Back with naruto,sasuke and Miyuki**

As it was night time as the three Genin were at the top of the trees.

" let's go back" sasuke said

"Alright" Naruto said

" well let's go boys!" Miyuki said as she smiled

In tazunas house

" now those three are late" Sakura said " I wouldn't have expected that from sasuke "

As the door opened to reveal sasuke and Miyuki holding naruto as he tries to walk.

"What have you've been up to? You looked like something the cat dragged in" tazunas said

" Hey!" Miyuki exclaimed as she pouted

" we made it, we climbed all the way to the top" Naruto said

"Good,now we move on starting tomorrow you three will be bodyguards to tazuna" Kakashi said as the three smiled

" all right!" Naruto said as he moved knocking Miyuki to sasuke as she fell on top of him.

" Naruto you are such a loser!" Sasuke exclaimed

" Ow! Naruto be careful!" Miyuki exclaimed as she looked up at sasuke as he stared at her. " are you okay sasuke?" As he continued to stare at her as he looked away.

" I'm fine " he muttered

' Ah! Miyuki you better get away from sasuke!' Inner Sakura

As Miyuki got up " don't get too excited Naruto! You need your rest" Miyuki said

As they have dinner

" in a few more days the bridge will be finished I have you to thank for that" tazuna said

" you've all done great but you have got to be careful" tsunami said

" I've been meaning to ask you this but I haven't had the chance until now" tazuna said "why did you stay to protect me even when you found out I lied to bring you here"

"Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage but under the wing of a strong leader Cowardice cannot survive " Kakashi said " that was a quote from the first hokage "

As Inari glanced at Naruto who was being treated from his scratches by Miyuki as she applied an ointment that she made.

"But why?" Inari said as a few tears went down his face

" what'd you say?" Naruto said as he turn to Inari as Miyuki was finished with putting on the medicine.

" all this stupid training is a waste of time!" Inari exclaimed as he slammed his hands onto the table " Gato got a huge army and they'll destroy you! These cool things that you say they don't mean anything! No matter what you do the string always win and the weak always lose! "

" just speak for yourself, it won't be like that for me you got that" Naruto said

" Why don't you be quiet! Just look at you makes me sick! You don't know anything about this country! You just keep butting in! always laughing and playing around! You don't know what it's like to suffer and be treated like dirt!" Inari exclaimed as tears went down

" listen to yourself whining and complaining, like some sorry little victim" Naruto said " you can whimper all day for all I care, you're nothing but a coward!"

" Naruto! You went too far!" Sakura said

" Naruto!" Miyuki said

" Miyuki are you gonna let your boyfriend say that!" Sakura said making sasuke look at the two in annoyance.

" Why do people think he's my boyfriend?! He's just my friend! " Miyuki said as she got up as well as naruto.

" Naruto,Miyuki" Sakura said

As the two left the table leaving Inari crying as Kakashi glanced at him. As nighttime appeared as Inari was outside.

" Can I talk to you?" Kakashi said " Naruto can be a little harsh sometimes but he doesn't hate you. You're grandfather told us what happened to your father, you probably don't know this but Naruto also grew up without a father in fact he never knew either of his parents. The only friend he ever had is Miyuki even if they got mad at each other for any reason at all I never seen him cry, sulk or give up. He's always eager to jump in, he wants to be respected that's his dream. He'll put his life on the line for that in a heartbeat. My guess is he got tired of crying and decided to do something about it. "

As Inari though about his dad.

" even though he's young and still learning, he knows what it means to be strong, like your father did, I think he knows better than any of us. What your going through. What Naruto told you earlier as cruel as it sounded. He's probably told himself a thousand times" Kakashi said

The next morning

" well il leave Naruto in your hands" Kakashi said " he pushed his body to his limit over doing it as usual, so he may not be able to move today at all"

" look who's talking, you're still recovering dad" Miyuki said

" why do I look wobbly? Don't worry Miyuki I'll be okay" Kakashi said as he ruffled her hair

As they kept walking leaving Naruto behind to rest. As they continued to walk towards the bridge as Miyuki played with her hair.

' maybe I should have it cut when I get back to the village hmmm but then again I won't be able to braid it as I like it braided' Miyuki though ' should I ask Sakura? Hmm maybe I will I need a girls opinion on this'

" Sakura " Miyuki said

" yeah?" Sakura said

" I'm thinking of having a haircut when we get back to the village I'll have it cut but I don't know if should keep it long just a trim or just have it short until my shoulders since my hair is long to my waist " Miyuki said

' Wait doesn't she know that sasuke likes girls with long hair? That must mean she's not interested in sasuke! If she's cutting it off!' Sakura though as she smiled

' why would she want to cut her hair? It looks fine the way it is' sasuke though

" I think it might be better short!" Sakura said " that way it'll be easy for you to style it!"

" hmm true but I like braiding my hair..." Miyuki said as she was in deep though as Sakura was up ahead as sasuke was walking next to Miyuki.

" Don't cut it" sasuke muttered as Miyuki glanced at him.

" What?" Miyuki said

" it's fine the way it looks." sasuke said " but if you wanna cut it its your problem"

' what is up with him?' Miyuki though ' ah il think about it later' as Miyuki braided her hair.

As they kept walking to the bridge as they were shocked at what had happened they saw the workers on the floor a few groan in pain. As mist started to appear.

' this mist...it's the hidden mist Jutsu!' Miyuki though

" sasuke! Sakura! Miyuki! get ready!" Kakashi exclaimed as the three Genin got into position.

" I knew he was still alive" Kakashi said " he just couldn't wait for round two"

" it's Zabuza isn't it? This is his hidden mist Jutsu" Sakura said

As Miyuki held her kunai knife. As miyuki's heart started to beat a bit fast.

" Sorry I kept you waiting Kakashi " Zabuza said through the mist that shrouded them. ' I see that you still got those brats with you and you brought your little girl. Oh look two of them are trembling. Pitiful "

As Zabuza clones appeared around the small group as sasuke smirked.

" I'm trembling with excitement " sasuke said

" me too I've been itching to fight" Miyuki said

" go on sasuke, Miyuki" Kakashi said

" you take the ones on the left I'll take the ones in the right" sasuke said Miyuki didn't complain as in a flash all of the water clones were instantly destroyed by the duo.

' I can see it' sasuke though as he glanced at Miyuki

' that was easy' Miyuki though

" oh so you could tell they were water clones" Zabuza said " the two brats are improving, looks live you've got rivals Haku"

The moment that Zabuza said that name miyuki's head started to hurt even more as she held her head.

" Miyuki!" Sakura said

" I'm fine! It's just a headache. " Miyuki said ' why am I getting these stupid headaches?! And what was that kid in the masks name? Haku? Why did that name sound familiar?! When am I ever gonna be free of these stupid headaches?! I'm just glad that Naruto isn't here '

 **there you have it guys! Il be posting another chapter soon! Please leave a review! See you guys soon!**


	21. Chapter 20

**I don't own Naruto just my Oc.**

Chapter 20

" Miyuki are you okay?" Sasuke whispered

As Miyuki had one hand on her head as the pain started to subside

" yeah I'm okay now " Miyuki muttered

" Well,well so I had it right" Kakashi said "it was all an act "

" an act?" Tazuna said

" With a cute little mask" Kakashi said

" huh?"Sakura said

" Big phony " sasuke said

" so you being a tracker ninja and protecting your village was just a big lie you Bastard" Miyuki said

" Miyuki language" Kakashi said

'really dad? Even if we're talking with the enemy?!'Miyuki though as she glanced at him.

" They looked pretty chummy to me " Kakashi said " I'd say they've been pulling scams like this for a long time "

"Hey you with the mask! You've got some nerve being here again!" Miyuki exclaimed as she pointed her finger at him " you won't be so lucky today!"

"Hiding behind his mask who does he think he's fooling? " Kakashi said

" speak for yourself sensei"Sakura said

As Miyuki let out a slight giggle.

" That's it I'm taking him out" Sasuke said " who does he think he's fooling hiding behind a mask like some sort of clown. "

" Sasuke you're so cool!" Sakura exclaimed as she was dreamy eye at the uchiha

' wait a second didn't I just say that?' Kakashi though

' he just repeated what dad just said a minute ago...' Miyuki though

" those two are impressive " Haku said " even though they were just one tenth the strength of the original water clone Jutsu they did destroy them all."

" that move still gave us the first advantage. Now use it" Zabuza said

" right" Haku said as he went at sasuke at an amazing speed as sasuke held his kunai knife. As Haku went to strike as sasuke blocked him with his weapon as both of them were trying to push the weapon back.

' so he can keep up with Haku's speed huh?' Zabuza though

" Sakura, Miyuki cover tazuna and stay close to me, let sasuke handle this " Kakashi said

" right!" Miyuki said as she held her kunai knife as the two female got in formation.

As the two ninja blocked each attack they had.

" we want the bridge builder not you" Haku said "if you back down we don't have to kill you"

" just save it" sasuke said

" you're making a mistake, you won't be able to keep up with my speed" haku said "I've gained two key advantages."

" yeah what are they?" Sasuke said

" first we're surrounded by water, second I've blocked one of your hands therefore you only have one free hand to defend yourself " haku said as he used his other hand to do a jutsu.

' what using one hand?' Sasuke though

' hand signs with a single hand I've never seen that before' kakashi though

' Damn this guy is different ' miyuki though

"Secret jutsu: A thousand needles of death" haku said as he used his foot to stomp on the water as it floated up.

' doesn't wanna kill the kid? Does he mean that?' Zabuza though as he looked at the two

" You can do it sasuke!" Miyuki exclaimed

As the water formed into needles. ' remember my training...remember miyuki's advice...' Sasuke though. As the needles aimed at Sasuke. At that moment the needles hit as haku got out of the way as he saw that Sasuke disappeared as he looked up as Sasuke was in the air as he threw shurikens at haku as he swiftly dodge it as Sasuke was behind him.

" you're not as fast as you think." Sasuke said as he smirked " from this point on you'll be defending against my attacks" as haku used his speed as he tries to hit Sasuke as he dodged it he threw a kunai as haku dodge it as he crouched as Sasuke kicked him sending him flying.

' it's not possible no ones faster than Haku' Zabuza though as he was shocked as haku got up.

"Though you were quicker huh?" Sasuke said " now what else are you wrong about?"

"You made a grave mistake insulting these ninja and calling them brats that's just guaranteed to bring out Sasuke's attitude. He's the best young fighter in the hidden leaf village and Sakura here is our sharpest mind, miyuki here apart from being my daughter is the combination of best female fighter and sharpest kunoichi. " kakashi said

' ah stop it dad! I can't blush in front of the enemy it's embarrassing!' Miyuki though as she scratched the back of her head.

" and last but not least our number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja is naruto uzumaki" kakashi said

 **Meanwhile with naruto**

As naruto sneezed.

" they say that when you sneezed is that someone is talking about you" Inari said

" you don't believe that do you?" Naruto said as naruto saved Inari and his mother from the two swordsman that came at gato's orders to take a hostage but naruto stopped them.

" hey sorry about yesterday" naruto said " Calling you a coward anyway it's not true you know cause you were really brave" as naruto patted inari's head as he cried a bit.

" Darn it! I promised I wouldn't cry anymore!" Inari said as he cried " you'll make fun of me and call me a baby"

" what are you talking about? You're happy what's wrong with that?" Naruto said "when you're happy it's okay to cry really it is" as he started to walk a bit " I can leave you in charge for things here right?"

" yeah" Inari said

" Good! Then I'm going over to the bridge " Naruto said " it's not easy being a Hero it's tough! Believe it!"

"Believe it!" Inari exclaimed as he smiled

 **Meanwhile back at the bridge**

As Zabuza started to chuckle

" Haku if we keep going like this we'll be the victims instead of them, get on with it!" Zabuza said

" Right" haku said as haku was focusing his chakra

" what's that?" Sasuke said

" what's he doing?" Miyuki muttered

" I'm sorry it's come to this" haku said

" the air..." Sasuke said

" is getting cold...is it him? How can he do that?" Miyuki whispered as she saw haku do a hand sign.

As ice appeared around Sasuke taking the shape into mirrors.

" Secret jutsu: crystal ice mirrors!" Haku said

" Aaah!" Miyuki said as she grabbed her head

" Miyuki! It's another headache again isn't it?!" Sakura said

" I...I know that jutsu!" Miyuki exclaimed

" what you know that?!" Sakura said

' That's almost like what Miyuki was doing! When we were practicing back at the village! That means that they might be related!' Kakashi though as he glanced at Miyuki as she was suffering another headache as he saw that haku went inside the mirrors as his reflection was in each mirror around Sasuke.

' they're mirrors' Sasuke though ' but how?'

As kakashi started to run to help Sasuke as Zabuza blocked kakashi's path.

" if you enter this fight you fight me" Zabuza said " you're boy has no chance against that jutsu, he's finished "

" Miyuki are you okay?" Sakura whispered

" I'm fine..." Miyuki muttered as the pain subsided again as she looked at the ice mirrors 'Sasuke needs help!...but if I leave here now Sakura would be with the bridge builder and Kakashi would still be fighting Zabuza...'

" hey Miyuki you said you know something about that jutsu so do something! " Sakura whispered

" Sakura " Miyuki said as Sakura nod as she stayed with the bridge builder.

As Miyuki glanced at the mirrors

" now we'll begin " haku said " il show you what speed really means" as he threw senbon at Sasuke at all directions as he couldn't dodge it.

" Sasuke!" Kakashi said

As Miyuki ran at great speed as she was outside of the ice mirrors as she did a few hand signs.

' water style: water shield jutsu!' Miyuki though as she stomped on the water as it floated up as she directed the water around Sasuke as the water was spiraling into shield repelling the weapons attacks. As haku looked at Miyuki.

' she can do that? That's impressive ' Haku though

Leaving the two jounin having a staredown.

" heh by the looks of it your kid works well with water jutsu's too, but they're no match for haku" Zabuza said " you interfere in they're fight and I'll kill those two in a heart beat. "

" Don't worry about us! We can take him!" Miyuki said as Miyuki took out a few kunai knives as she threw it as haku grabbed one to stop the other weapons attack then out of nowhere a shuriken flew by hitting haku's mask. As haku fell out of the ice mirror.

' I didn't threw that' Miyuki though

" who is it?" Sakura said

As a cloud of smoke appeared.

"A fool such a show off" Sasuke muttered as he glanced at Miyuki ' I didn't know she could do that using the water as a shield...I wonder what else is she's got up in her sleeve' he though

"Number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja " haku said as he got up.

"Naruto uzumaki is here!" Naruto exclaimed

' this is my chance!' Miyuki though as she took out her kunai knife as she threw them to haku as he dodge it.

As the two had a staredown. Then miyuki glanced at naruto.

" hey Miyuki don't worry about a thing! Now that I'm here everything will be alright!" Naruto said

" naruto!" Sakura said

" you know how in stories the hero shows up at the last minute and kicks but that's what I'm gonna do! Right now believed it!" Naruto said

" uh this brat again" zabuza said

' shut up Naruto ' sasuke though

' Naruto...you never think these things!' Miyuki though

' what an idiot if he could've stayed hidden it would have been so much more affective!' Kakashi though as he glanced at Miyuki as she had her hands in her forehead she couldn't believe her best friend was this much of a clueless idiot.

' that boy...he was with Miyuki at the forest...' Haku though

" Miyuki just stand back he's mine! Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto said

As Zabuza threw a few kunais at Naruto as Haku defended Naruto with his senbon as everyone was surprised at the masked shinobi's action.

" what are you doing Naruto are you crazy?!" Sakura exclaimed

" you never think these things!" Miyuki exclaimed

"This is a battle not a talent show! Don't let your opponent see your jutsu!" Kakashi said " the shinobi's Art is deception always keep the enemy guessing. Even when executing a single jutsu one must distract their opponents attention catch them off balance and out maneuver them. You just turned yourself into a human target going into battle like that"

" Ahh I'm sorry I was trying to rescue everybody!" Naruto exclaimed as he understood what his sensei said.

" things like that will cost you. Your life!" Miyuki exclaimed as she ran to smack him in the back of his head.

" Why do you keep doing that? And at a time like this?!" Naruto said

" Because I can you knucklehead!" Miyuki exclaimed as she turn to Haku.

" but there's another mystery here" Kakashi said

As Miyuki glanced at sasuke as he was in the ice mirrors then glanced at the mask ninja. ' why did he do that?' Miyuki though

" Haku what are you doing?" Zabuza asked as he questioned the masked ninja.

" zabuza this boy...and that girl...let me fight them my own way" Haku said " please"

" bring it on!" Naruto said

" so you want be to leave it to you" zabuza said " is that it Haku? As usual you're too soft "

" forgive me " Haku said

' soft? He's right look at these wounds they cut me up with these needles yet it didn't hit a single vital spot why? He was fast he could've done it. But then again Miyuki used her jutsu to help protect me from those attacks...' Sasuke though as he glanced at Miyuki then he got angry ' that guy in the mask is he trying to humiliate me?!'

" I'm warning you one way or another I'm gonna rip off that mask and take you apart!" Naruto said as he pointed his finger at haku.

' it's impossible Naruto can't match this kid...I've got to' kakashi though

" don't even think about it, you know the score kakashi if you go after haku il go after the bridge builder " Zabuza said

' he's got me. I can't protect tazuna and help Naruto,Miyuki and Sasuke at the same time. Sakura is feisty but she can't fight Zabuza alone. And Miyuki I'm worried about her the most. that sudden headache she had earlier it's probably from that kid...' Kakashi though as he looked over at Miyuki.

" sit back and enjoy the show Kakashi " Zabuza said " let's see how they do one on one, I'm interested in what your kid can do"

" that mask and that bogus story, you were with Zabuza all along! You think you can get away with a stunt like that! " Naruto said

" I'm sorry but like your sensei said deceiving your opponent, catching them off guard that is the art of the shinobi " haku said " please don't take it personally "

' while your jabbering I'll catch you off guard!' Sasuke though as he threw a kunai knife aiming at haku as haku moved his head slightly back dodging the attack. As Naruto looked as he saw Sasuke inside room full of the ice mirrors around him.

" Sasuke?" Naruto said

" I haven't forgotten about you" haku said " not for an instant"

' so that's where Sasuke is,he's pinned down ' Naruto though

" some warriors accept defeat gracefully, they know when they are beaten others do not. So be it" haku said " let us finished our battle then. To the death" as he started to walk.

' I can't let him go!' Miyuki though as she threw a shuriken at him as he dodged it as Miyuki ran at full speed with a kunai at her hand as haku used his needle as the two had a staredown as they're weapons collided with each other.

' why can he do that jutsu? I haven't even made a full mirror. I need to figure it out to help Naruto and Sasuke! ah! Damn it my head again!' Miyuki though as she felt another headache but she pushed through the pain as haku stared at her as he managed to knock her back as naruto caught her as they saw haku going inside the mirrors.

' what is he?' Naruto though

' here he comes!' Sasuke though as he looked at the mirrors.' the real one is over there.' As he reached for his weapon.

" I'm behind you " haku said

' he transported himself, in an instant' Sasuke though as he turn to glanced at haku. As he was attacked with senbon.

" Sasuke!" Naruto,Miyuki and Sakura exclaimed

' what is that? Sasuke is getting all ripped up! You can't even tell where the attacks are coming from!' Naruto though

' what kind of jutsu is this?' Sasuke though ' I can't even see where they're coming from! Those mirrors are the key to his attacks. What's my next move?'

" Sasuke! Naruto! Miyuki! Think! You have to do an attack from the outside and from the inside at the same time! " kakashi said

' to figure out how the mirrors work!' Sakura though

' I've got it!'Naruto though

' yeah! Good idea Dad! Now we just need to do is attack at the same time! And we're In perfect position for it!' Miyuki though as she glanced at Sasuke

' looks like Miyuki has the same idea! It's all about positioning. If I attack him from here and Miyuki and Naruto attack outside then we can do it' Sasuke though

Then by again another one of naruto's so called helpful ideas he popped in inside next to Sasuke.

" hey I snuck in here to save you" Naruto whispered " pretty cool move huh Sasuke! How about that Miyuki?" As Naruto said that it made Sasuke angry as he felt that same feeling he had in the pit of his stomach.

" you're a complete loser!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto " you're a shinobi think carefully before you move! Like what Miyuki does unlike you she has a brain you loser!" Sasuke pointed at Miyuki as she was outside.

"What's your problem you should be thanking me for coming here to help you!" Naruto exclaimed

" That's it Naruto! When you get out of there I'm giving you such a big smack!" Miyuki yelled as she was angry that her best friend was that much of an idiot.

"Naruto if we're both inside here..." Sasuke said as he got angry " forget it I've had it with your mistakes! "

" then I've had it with your attitude believe it!" Naruto exclaimed

" And I've had enough of you two! I'm getting tired of both you guys arguing!" Miyuki exclaimed

' Naruto is building a solid reputation as the most clueless ninja in history. The more he helps the worst things get. I don't know how Miyuki even became his friend. I'm just glad she's not as clueless as Naruto ' kakashi though

" Forget it! I'll destroy these mirrors right now! Hey Miyuki!" Sasuke said as he did a few hand signs as Miyuki got what he was going at as she threw kunais with paper bombs ' fire style fireball jutsu!' As the two used there attacks the mirrors didn't have a scratch on them.

" you'll need much more heat than that to melt this ice, as for you those bombs won't have much affect" haku said as haku unleashed his attack to the two boys as Miyuki was worried about them.

' think Miyuki think! ' Miyuki though as she tries to think of a plan as she saw the boys on the ground.

" where Is he? Where are those attacks coming from?!" Naruto exclaimed " are they clones?"

As Naruto got up.

" we've gotta find the real one!" Naruto said "which one is it?"

" look into every mirror as hard as you want you'll never learn the secret" haku said

" oh yeah! Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto said

" Naruto don't!" Miyuki and Sasuke said simultaneously as Naruto did his clones as he went after each mirror.

" you have a lot of mirrors fine I'l just make a bunch of clones and smash each one then I'll know where you really are!" Naruto exclaimed as they saw haku go into a different mirror at full speed defeating each Naruto clone as the real one was hit as he fell nest to Sasuke.

" Guys! Those mirrors only reflect his image!" Miyuki yelled out " allowing him to transport himself at full speed"

" heh you're really a clever girl Miyuki " haku said "she's right through my eyes you're moving at slow motion."

" he has a bloodline trait! Kekkei genkai!" Kakashi said ' just like Miyuki...if my hunch is correct then they're from the same clan...'he though

" Kekkei genkai? What is it?" Sakura asked

" it's like my sharingan. You can't learn it. It has to be in your blood passed down from generation to generation within a single clan. " Kakashi said

" but that means" Sakura said

"Even I can't copy that jutsu. There's no way to destroy it " Kakashi said

" but wait! Miyuki said that she knows that jutsu!" Sakura said " how can she know it?"

" it's because it's in her blood also" Kakashi said

" so she has the same Kekkei genkai as haku now that'll be interesting to see what your bratty daughter can do" Zabuza said " but she doesn't stand a chance against haku"

" I couldn't break through. So what! He's not going to stop me!" Naruto exclaimed " I'm not giving up and I'm not gonna lose here. Cause I have a dream and nobody is going to take it away from me! Someday I'm gonna be respected in my village that's my dream! To be the greatest hokage! "

" he's right! I'm not going to die here! Not for a long shot! I have a dream too! I won't let it die here!" Miyuki exclaimed as haku looked at her through the mirror he saw the fire in her eyes.

" dreams..." Haku said as he remembered a flash back. The first was of a little girl playing with his younger self as they smiled. then Of him alone in the snow in the bridge shivering from the cold as Zabuza was there.

" it was not my desire to be a shinobi" haku said as he looked at Miyuki as she stared at him " it's painful. I don't want to kill you three" Somehow Miyuki heard sincerity in the last part as he kept staring at her." But if you advance I will have no choice." It was as he was only talking to Miyuki as she listened to every word. " then I will kill the kindness in my own heart and fully embrace the shinobi way. Then they will be no mercy. No turning back this bridge will be the battle of our dreams collide. Now I must fight for my dream just as you fight for yours. Please do not blame me I fight for someone who is precious to me. I live for him and I face death for him. For his dream to become reality that is my dream. And for the sake of that dream. Then I will act as a shinobi and take your lives. "

As the three genin looked at each other as they glanced at haku.

' I will make Zabuza's dream a reality even if my own cousin is standing in his way. It pains me that we finally were reunited under these circumstances I'm glad to see you again but now we're in different sides as much as I don't want to hurt you I must for him' haku though as he glanced at Miyuki as he readied his weapon.

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review! Il be posting another chapter soon! See you guys soon!**


	22. Chapter 21

**I don't own Naruto just my Oc.**

Chapter 21

As the others looked at miyuki,naruto and sasuke facing haku in his crystal ice mirrors.

" sasuke! Naruto! Miyuki! You can beat this guy!" Sakura cheered

" Don't Sakura. Don't push them. Even if they somehow found a way to overcome the mirror jutsu. They still wouldn't defeat this ninja. " kakashi said

" how can you be so sure?" Sakura asked

" they have the desire to win but they don't have the instinct to kill" kakashi said " that boy is a whole other breed, he lives for pain he thrives on it"

" Exactly your village have become complacent your trainings never learn the important lesson of all" zabuza said "To kill they're feelings in their own hearts, to crush your opponent mercilessly to destroy with no emotion or regret! "

" But then sensei what are we gonna do?" Sakura asked " please tell us!"

' I could make a break and save Naruto,sasuke and miyuki...but he'd slay the bridge builder...if I use shadow clones he'll just match them with water clones. I'd be wasting chakra...so I have no choice its me or zabuza here and now' kakashi though as he put his hand on his headband

"Hehe you're no fun kakashi " zabuza said " using the same old trick " as zabuza quickly ran to kakashi as he tried to stab him as kakashi blocked the attack letting zabuza stab his hand as blood went down.

" if it's just an old trick why did you try to stop me?" Kakashi said as zabuza chuckled

" let your opponent see your jutsu too many times and they'll find a way to use it against you" zabuza said as he smirked underneath his bandages.

" then count yourself lucky you're the only man alive. Who seen my sharingan twice shows over. There won't be a third time" Kakashi said as zabuza chuckled darkly

" even if you did defeat me you'd have no chance against haku " zabuza said

As Sakura glanced at the mirror jutsu ' is that possible? That boy in the mask could be stronger than Kakashi sensei? ' she though

" when I found him he was just a street kid but I trained him in the most advanced ninja techniques, I taught him everything I know plus he had special abilities that he refined on his own. The boy develop quickly soon he could face the powerful enemy outnumbered in total darkness it didn't matter he could strike with perfect accuracy. He cared nothing for his own life or the life of others" zabuza said "he'd become a unique fighting machine a shinobi in the end his power surpassed even mine his bloodline trait the kekkei genkai cannot be defeated by anyone. I've created a tool that can destroy anything that stands in my way. Unlike the useless punks that followed you around. Even that brat of yours won't match his strength "

As he pulled out the kunai from Kakashi

 **with Naruto and the others**

' come on miyuki think! I know I haven't mastered this jutsu I gotta help naruto and sasuke!' Miyuki though

" I didn't get to him" naruto said " then I'll try it again as many times as it takes! Shadow clone jutsu!"

"Naruto!" Miyuki exclaimed

" naruto don't!" Sasuke said

As naruto unleashed his clones as haku used his mirrors to transport himself to other directions hitting each clone. As haku used his senbon to attack sasuke.

" sasuke! Naruto!" Miyuki exclaimed as she started to run.

" Miyuki! Stay there!" Sasuke exclaimed " You need to stay there! Don't forget what Kakashi said!"

' but if I don't do something you two would get hurt!' Miyuki though ' Calm down Miyuki focus! Analyze the jutsu' as she looked at the water that moved as naruto's clones were gone.

" how does he do that?" Naruto said

' it was barely there but I saw it' sasuke though 'I could see the trails and follow his moves '

' there was something there but I'm not close enough like Naruto and sasuke' Miyuki though

"One more time! Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto said as more Naruto clones appeared at that moment sasuke splashed some water into the air.

" don't you see that it's useless" haku said

As he easily beat the clones and the other two male genin's.

' his speed is amazing...I gotta help them!' Miyuki though ' maybe... a different angle would help'

 **With Kakashi**

" you think those punks teamed together can beat haku, he's A battle tool of destruction " zabuza said

" are you finished bragging? You're starting to put me to sleep" Kakashi said "let's finish this!" As he lifted his headband to reveal his sharingan.

" find but there's one thing that you should know a little more bragging as you say " zabuza said as Kakashi looked at him curiously

" did you really think our last battle was win or lose that I took your attacks like some ranked Genin. " zabuza said "haku was there, hiding studying your sharingan, haku only needs to see a jutsu once and devises a lethal counter attack. It's one of his gifts. I've been waiting to see the look on your face when you realize your sharingan is worthless now. You once said the same jutsu won't work on me twice. Well now I'm telling you that. Ninja art: hidden mist jutsu!"

As mist appeared as zabuza disappeared into the mist.

' this is it' Kakashi though

" Sakura stay with tazuna" Kakashi said

' I have to be strong and believe In sasuke,Naruto,Miyuki and Kakashi sensei ' Sakura though ' and I have my job to do no matter what it takes!' As she ran back to tazuna.

 **Back with Naruto and the other Genin**

' I know you need me zabuza I'll finish these two off quickly...' As he glanced at Miyuki ' I don't think I have the heart to kill you my dear cousin...but if you stand in zabuza's way in this battle...I won't have a choice...' He though as a few sudden flashes of them when they were kids laughing and playing together.

" Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed snapping haku out of his thoughts of His cousin.

' he just won't give up!' Haku though as he had his senbon ready

' now! Take this!' Miyuki though as she threw shurikens on the outside of the mirror jutsu as sasuke did his handsigns on the inside of the mirrors.

' what? A fireball jutsu? And shurikens?' Haku though as he swiftly dodged those attacks as he got rid of all the clones. ' it shouldn't be taking this long to defeat them!' As he hit every clone as sasuke used his fireball jutsu again as he only burned a bit of haku's clothing as Naruto fell to the ground.

' got him that time. Looks like I need to time it right ' sasuke though

' it's weird that guy he's attacking them but he's not even attacking me. What's up with that?' Miyuki though ' is he not attacking me because he thinks I'm weak? Is that it?'

 **Back with Kakashi**

' the hidden mist jutsu' Kakashi though as he looked around ' but this mist is too thick even for zabuza. How can he fight in it?' As he heard a sound as he took out his kunai to deflect the shurikens successfully.

" very skillful as expected from Kakashi the sharingan warrior " zabuza said

As Kakashi turn to see that zabuza's eyes were closed.

" but next time you see me will be the last time you see anything. With out your sharingan you're nothing" zabuza said as mist appeared as zabuza disappeared " you wanted me to believe you could see through everything even through time but your prediction was wrong I'm still alive. So you're a fraud Kakashi you can't read the future and you can't read me. Your sharingan is just a cheap trick that make you seem more powerful than you are. Your sharingan has two separate elements. The piecing eye that which sees every detail and the hypnotic eye which mesmerizes your opponent imploding these abilities. You can execute multiple Jutsus in quick succession to make it seem that you could see into the future. With the piercing eye you copy my movements instantly the replication of movements make me doubt my own thoughts. You timed it precisely waiting for the right moment. The instant that I was unfocused you created a new illusion. With the hypnotic eye you induce me making handsigns while you were making the same signs so you seem to be copying me when actually you're controlling my movements. Now that I know this a very simple plan can defeat you first neutralize your piecing eye with zero visibility mist. "

As Kakashi blocked the shurikens attacks

' the mist is slowing my reaction time' Kakashi though

" next neutralizing the hypnotic eye by keeping my own eyes closed you can't bore into my mind if you can't look into my eyes "

" brilliant except with your eyes closed you can't see me either " Kakashi said

" have you forgotten who I am Kakashi " zabuza said " I'm the demon of the hidden mist master of the silent kill. I can take you out by sound alone!"

 **Back with Naruto and the others**

' he can read my movements but that's not possible...' Haku though

" I was so close but I couldn't quite get to him" Naruto said

" Naruto can you do it again?" Sasuke asked

" huh? Of course nothing can stop me believe it!" Naruto exclaimed

' he doesn't wanna show it, he's exhausted the shadow clone jutsu uses so much chakra. ' sasuke though as he glanced at Miyuki ' she's still outside. She listen to what I said about staying outside so far it's okay. Thanks to them I've figured it out. I know how to break through '

' the human eye cannot track my movements. It must've been a coincidence ' Haku though as the mirrors started to glow.

" guys get out of there now!" Miyuki shouted as she took out her kunai.

" Naruto get out and attack from the outside!" Sasuke said

" all right you got it!" Naruto said as he ran

" you cannot escape" haku said

" you think you can keep me here! Forget it!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran to try and get out of the mirror jutsu as haku started to move as sasuke caught the timing.

" fire style fireball jutsu!" Sasuke said as he unleashed a ball of fire at haku as he dodged as he threw a senbon at sasuke as he swiftly went to Naruto to kick him sending him back.

At that moment Miyuki was behind haku as he quickly dodged her kunai attack as he hit Miyuki sending her flying as she felt something hit her head hard as the two boys saw that as they're eyes widen.

" MIYUKI!" The two shouted as she was out cold.

As the two Genin ran in two different directions to try and get out of there to check on her.

" this time you'll stay down!" Haku exclaimed as he threw senbon at sasuke's leg and other parts of his body as he hit Naruto as well.

' I have to get out of here! I gotta see if she's okay...wait why am I thinking about that now?!' Sasuke though

' Miyuki hit her head pretty hard...I gotta see if she's okay' Naruto though

 **Back with Kakashi**

' an enemy you can't see or can't hear' Kakashi though ' it's been a long time I've faced anyone that tough. And sasuke and Naruto I don't know if they can hold out. Miyuki...I know she can handle herself but even so I'm worried about her...is this the day that she'll find out the truth? I just hope that she's prepared for it...stay calm think where would he strike?' As his eyes widen at realizing the obvious question

" the bridge builder!" Kakashi exclaimed

As Sakura was with tazuna waiting in case if anyone was there as a few moments passed. As zabuza appeared behind them as he took out his sword as Kakashi immediately was in front of tazuna as zabuza swing his sword. The only thing that happened next was Sakura letting out a terrifying shout.

 **there you have it guys! Il be posting another chapter soon so please leave a review! See you guys soon!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hi guys! Sorry it took me a while you know being the holidays and all but here's the chapter so enjoy!**

Chapter 22

As the fight continued on as Miyuki didn't wake up yet from the hit on her head as she was still breathing as it looked like she was asleep.

 _In her dream_

" you can't catch me!" A little boy a few years older than her said

" no fair your just faster than me! I have short legs so you run faster!" The little girl said as she tripped as she started to cry from the scrape on her knee. As the boy saw that as he ran back to her as he gave her a hug as he ruffled her short hair to calm her down.

" it's okay Miyuki it's just a scratch don't cry. " the boy said

" B-But it hurts! It hurts!" Miyuki said as she cried

" Miyuki wanna see something really pretty?" He said as a sniffling Miyuki nod as she wiped her tears. As she saw haku moving the water in the air as it moved into pretty shapes.

" it's so pretty!" Miyuki said as she put her hand on top of his as if she wanted to try doing that too. " It's beautiful!"

" what are you two doing?" A woman said

" mommy! look! Isn't it beautiful? " the boy said as the two children smiled " maybe I should show auntie too!" The mother grabbed the boys hand.

" stop that! You wicked child!" The woman said as she slapped him as she froze as she broke down into tears " I'm sorry! I'm so sorry my darling!" As the two kids stared at the woman as if what they did was a bad thing. As Miyuki looked she saw another woman walking.

" yukiko" the woman said " they...can do that too"

As the woman name yukiko looked at the two children as she smiled softly.

" maybe we should teach them how to control it" yukiko said

" I will not! You know what would happen!" She said " if you want to die then Be my guess I will not teach him that! We could get killed! I will not disrupt the peace that I have with my husband and child! "

" did you even tell your husband? Because I've told mine when Miyuki was born I told him everything. He didn't act like the others not of fear in fact. He kept it a secret for four years the same age that Miyuki is right now. to me that is proof of real love." Yukiko said " while you didn't tell your husband what if he saw what the kids did right now? what would he'd even say? You don't know because your too afraid. I'm not afraid to speak the truth. I can't hide what I am, and I can't force my daughter to hide who she is its in her blood as well."

" Shut up! Shut up yukiko!" She said as she yelled scaring the two children " Even if you are my sister you have no right interfering in my private matters! Just get out! I don't want to see you!"

As yukiko looked at her sister she could tell that she was afraid even more as she looked at her daughter and her cousin. The deed was already done as she took miyuki's hand.

" alright then but be careful, miyuki say good bye to your auntie and cousin " yukiko said

As the little girl hugged her older cousin goodbye as they left. As miyuki looked at her mother.

" miyuki you're too young to understand these things but I don't want you to hide who you are " yukiko said as she smiled sadly. " remember that I love you and that I would do anything to protect you. "

 _End of dream_

As miyuki's eyes shot open as she held her head in pain as she looked around at her surroundings.

' I remember! I have a cousin! I can't believe that I forgot about him! It's a clue! And the woman's name yukiko...' Miyuki though as a few tears fell from her eyes as she quickly got up. As she ran to see haku on the ground as sasuke was standing with needles all over his body as naruto was getting up.

" you always get in the way...Naruto..." Sasuke said

" you beat him sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed

" Naruto! Sasuke!" Miyuki exclaimed as her eyes widen as fear crept up on her as she ran inside the mirror jutsu.

" y...you should see the look on your...face...you look like a total loser..." Sasuke said as he glanced at miyuki " M...miyuki ...G...get out of...H...here... "

"Sasuke!"miyuki said as he saw a few tears in her eyes as he couldn't help but have that feeling in his stomach when he looked at her.

" Why did you save me?" Naruto asked as he wondered why his rival did that.

" I don't know why...I just did" Sasuke said as his eyes were a bit cloudy as he remembered all of the times that they started as ninjas in the same squad and a few of Naruto,miyuki and him training at the trees, having dinner together and miyuki scolding them as those memories flooded around him as he glanced at him and at miyuki.

" I...hated you" Sasuke said to Naruto

" then why it doesn't make any sense!" Naruto said

" Please hang on Sasuke!" Miyuki said as she was shaking slightly

' miyuki...I...I don't want to see you like that...' Sasuke though

" Why did you protect me?" Naruto asked as he tighten his fist " I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask for you to save me!"

"I don't know...my body just moved there was no time to think...loser" Sasuke said as he fell backwards as miyuki caught him she didn't care that the needles were stabbing her as she looked at Sasuke as a few tears went down her her bangs covered her eyes.

" Sasuke!" Naruto said as the two were at sasuke's side.

" he...he's still out there my brother...I promised myself that I'd stay alive...until I killed him..." Sasuke said as he gripped miyuki's hand as he glanced at miyuki. "Miyuki...you're not like the other annoying girls...I've...met...you're...sorta...okay...Naruto, miyuki don't let your dreams die" as he became lifeless as Naruto eyes were full of shock and rage as miyuki held his body as she cried. As Naruto hugged miyuki and Sasuke. As haku looked up.

" he found the strength that he realized he didn't have. Why because of a certain person that was precious to save that person he rushed in knowing it was a trap. " haku said " he was a true ninja worthy of honor. " as he looked at the Genin. " is this the first time you've seen a friend die in battle? This is part of what it means to be a ninja" as he went back inside the mirror.

" Shut up" Naruto said as he stood up as miyuki didn't look up as she held her teammate. " I hated you too Sasuke and yet.." As vapor started to appear in the air " you'll pay for this " as a huge amount of red chakra swirled around Naruto. " I'm gonna kill you" as naruto's usual ocean blue eyes were replaced with red eyes as it looked like fangs appeared in his teeth.

' what is this chakra?' Haku though

' Naruto...this chakra is different...' Miyuki though as she looked at Naruto then at haku. ' usually chakra can't be seen but it's visible...'

' it's something ghastly I can feel the wrath...like evil itself. His hand is healing! And changing' haku though

' Naruto?' Miyuki though

' the bloodlust in his eyes...this is no longer a child' haku though as he threw senbon but Naruto released his red chakra as the senbon's wet sent back. As Naruto ran to the mirror as haku moved. ' his chakra gets stronger every second I must strike now!' As he threw more needles as it hit Naruto.

" Naruto!" Miyuki exclaimed

As Naruto unleashed his red chakra as all of the needles were blasted back. As he was healed immediately as Naruto broke one of haku's mirrors that he was in as he tries to hit Naruto as Naruto swiftly dodged it. As he tries to go inside a mirror as Naruto immediately grabbed him.

 **Meanwhile with kakashi**

'Could it be? The seal has been broken?' Kakashi though ' no it's been loose the glimmer of the nine tail foxes chakra has been slip through. The seal still holds. ' as kakashi took out a small scroll. ' good that means that we still have a chance' as he unwrapped the scroll as he added his blood to the scroll.

" Zabuza I don't mean to spoil your fun I know how you like to stretch these things out" Kakashi said " but how about we put an end to this now" as he rolled the scroll back as he did a handsign." come on were both busy people "

" hmm. Tempting I'm curious to see how you can back it up" Zabuza said " show me kakashi!"

 **Back with Naruto and the others**

As he grabbed haku tightly as he unleashed the red chakra.

' I can't this energy is too strong!' Haku though

As Naruto made a fist as he punched haku sending him flying breaking his mirrors. As miyuki got up as she was scared at Naruto acting like this. As she glanced at haku as his mask had a slight crack. As haku slowly got up as the mirrors were slowly breaking down as Naruto ran at full speed as Miyuki gently put sasuke's body on the ground as she got up as she turn to run after Naruto.

' Zabuza...I am no match for this boy...master...I have failed' haku though as the mask fell into pieces as before he could get punched Naruto was stooped by Miyuki as she hugged him tightly.

" Stop! Naruto! This isn't you!" Miyuki said

" Miyuki..." Haku said

" Miyuki...is that the guy from the forest?..." Naruto said as he froze as he looked at haku. As Miyuki let Naruto go.

" yes it's him Naruto..." Miyuki said

"Miyuki why did you stop him? Didn't he just vowed to avenge your comrades death by killing me? Or was that just empty words?"

As the two glanced at sasuke, Miyuki didn't move she was slightly shaking as Naruto punched haku as he fell to the ground as haku spat out some blood as he got up again.

" no that won't do you're still holding back. " he said as he wiped some blood off from his lip. "If that is all the strength you can put into it you'll never keep your vow. Perhaps he didn't mean much to you. "

As Miyuki grabbed her head as she had another headache.' I just looked at his face and my head hurts! Why?' She though as haku glanced at her.

" to show mercy to those that oppose the one you serve, to allow his enemies live when you can strike them down this is not compassion. It is a betrayal to your life's very purpose for what reason do you exist then. Your of use to no one, your life has no meaning it is mere existence. Day after day of pain and struggle signifying nothing"

" yeah well speak for yourself" Naruto said as he glanced as he saw Miyuki putting her hand on her head.

"Are you really that blind little one? I am speaking of myself...and to someone else" haku said as he glanced at Miyuki. " this day has shown that I'm no longer of any use to Zabuza "

" Zabuza...why are you even with that guy! " Miyuki said " he's a rotten scum!"

" he doesn't even know the meaning of the word honor! If he's the only person that matter to you then that's the sorriest thing I've ever heard!" Naruto said

" there were others that mattered to me" haku said as he walked slowly to Miyuki as he hugged her and ruffled her hair.

' my headache is going away a bit...why do I feel at peace when he's doing that to me?' Miyuki though as she closed her eyes a bit. As she heard a woman's voice in her head. ' Miyuki we're going to see your aunt and cousin haku!' As her eyes shot open.

" y...your?!"Miyuki started to stutter as he smiled lightly as he ruffled her hair.

" the people that mattered to me were my father, my mother, my aunt, uncle and my cousin" haku said " my little cousin Miyuki "

" W-What? Miyuki he's your cousin?! I don't believe it! That gotta be a sick joke!" Naruto exclaimed

" N-Naruto he's telling the truth parts of my past came back I remember a bit he's my cousin" Miyuki said as she hugged haku tightly as a few tears went down at the kunoichi's face as haku eyes were watery as he let a tear go down.

Naruto knows that Miyuki wouldn't make any of this up. He knows that she doesn't lie about anything yeah they were times that she covered for him and such. But nothing like this he was in shock.

" we're cousins. We were born in the land of water in a small village where the snow lies deep in the winter. My parents were farmers and very poor" haku said

" my parents I remember that my mother knitted clothes from gathering wool and fur from animals to sell while my dad was a hunter. It was really hard in winter but we managed" Miyuki said

" yes thanks to your mother we weren't cold in the winter time." Haku said " it was hard but we were content my parents were good to each other and kind to me as well as my aunt and uncle after my cousin was born my mother made sure that we played with each other when your parents were busy with work"

"I remember that. all the fun we had. My mom and dad always made sure that I played with you" Miyuki said she felt nostalgia

" yes we were happy once...but then everything changed" haku said as miyuki's eyes started to water a bit as she felt sorrow she was glad that parts of her memory came back but it's painful now seeing her cousin again only fighting him. She doesn't want to fight him.

" because of something happened long before me and haku were even born everything changed" Miyuki said

" what do you two mean? What happened?" Naruto said

"It wasn't our doing its in the blood" haku said as he wiped the blood off his chin.

" blood?" Naruto said ' wait! Could he mean the same power that he has as Miyuki? ' he though

" what change? What happened?" He asked

" it was my father who changed he killed my mother and he almost killed me" haku said as naruto's eyes widen as Miyuki stayed quiet the entire time as she was slightly shaking." after years of suffering from the horrors of civil war the people of our land of come to fear and hate anyone that carried the kekkei genkai in their blood"

" kekkei genkai? Is that what you two have right?" Naruto said

" it's the advance bloodline trait of a clan it's Jutsus and abilities passed down from generation to generation because of its unique abilities the clans were used as mercenaries. they fought many battles and were much feared when the war was over they were despised and shunned by the people. Who feared that they're presence would only bring more war and misfortune. After the war the clans went into hiding denying the bloodline trait they carried in their veins " haku said "concealing they're unique abilities, knowing if they're discovered it's certain death. If you would've searched into that boys memories I'm sure you would have found it there too. And if Miyuki would've recovered her memories earlier than you would know about the pain that she suffered in those times too"

As Naruto glanced at Miyuki as he saw sorrow in her eyes as haku held her as he ruffled her hair.

" rather cruelty of people they fear of things that they don't understand " Miyuki whispered

" for years my mother and aunt were successful at hiding their bloodline trait my mother fell I love with a simple farmer while her sister fell in love with a hunter." Haku said " they were married and my mother though she would lead a peaceful life until the end of her days"

" until something happened that changed " Miyuki said " we didn't know it was the first time that we did that. My mom and dad were happy that I learned it at a young age"

" but my father wasn't he knew our secret" haku said

" it was like my mom said...she told my dad after I was born and he didn't care about her kekkei genkai he loved her and me enough to protect us. " Miyuki said

" he and other villagers went to the house to kill me and my mother and i was sure that they went to your house as well Miyuki" haku said " after he killed my mother he almost killed me but I defended myself by the kekkei genkai...after I was myself I ran to your house you lived a bit far ahead of my home I wanted to see if you were okay..."

" I wasn't there my mom took me away from the house as a few villagers were at the house I remember my dad saying to my mom to take me and run...so she did after that I can't remember the rest" Miyuki said as haku let go of her.

" my mother and father were gone as well as the rest of our family but I knew that something else was taken from me" haku said "something even more important and that is that I truly despaired. "

" more important than your family?" Naruto said

" my purpose"haku said " in all of the world there was no one that needed me. I didn't know if you were alive or dead as well as my aunt...I was alone unnecessary "

' just like me' Naruto though as he stared at his best friend and at her cousin

" why is it that your so determined to be hokage? Because you want all eyes on you to be recognized by the village as a great ninja, you see only through the lives of others that little lives have only significance, when there is no one that sees you or will even look at you as if you did not exist. Then Zabuza came along and he looked at me and his eyes were not full of hate or fear he did not shunned me for my strangenes...indeed my special powers were just what he wanted he made me necessary again."

' Just like me and kakashi...' Miyuki though as she remembered years ago.

 _Flashback_

" thanks kakashi!" The little girl said as she was in the hospital bed as the silver haired ninja gave her some fresh fruit.

" no problem. The nurse said you might be out in A few days" kakashi said as the girl munched on her Apple.

" But I don't have anywhere to go I can't remember anything...No one came looking for me when you left me here...that means that no one wants me...I'm all alone " she said sadly as there was a few tears in her eyes. As kakashi looked at her as he stayed quiet.

" Miyuki I brought some dessert I picked it up just for you but before I give it to you. " kakashi said as he held the box of pocky. " I want you to stop saying that nobody wants you. "

" Okay...but why?" She said

" Because I'm not nobody" kakashi said firmly as he stared at the girl as she stared back.

" T-Then you mean t..that!" She said as she stared to feel a sense of happiness in her stomach

" yep. For now on you have someone you can live with me " kakashi said as the girl jumped from the bed hugging him as he return the hug.

 _End of flashback_

" I was happy " haku said as he smiled as Miyuki snapped out of her thoughts " I have failed you Zabuza. I am a weapon that has been broken and have no further use..." As he glanced at Miyuki as he ruffled her hair. " I'm glad that you're okay...your hair got longer I like it better when you had it short"

" haku...I...I'm glad your safe too but..." She started as she hugged him tightly as he gently hugged her back as he let go of her as he walked towards Naruto.

" Naruto...kill me" haku said as they're was sorrow in his eyes.

 **Meanwhile with Kakashi**

As kakashi did a few hand signs while holding the scroll that has some of his blood.

" Ninja art : summoning!" Kakashi said putting the scroll on the ground " Earth style: Fang pursuit jutsu!" As the ground where he had the scroll the letters in them disperse into the ground.

" I don't know why you even bothered. What use is your jutsu if you can even find me" Zabuza said as the mist was really thick. " I can find you. Blindly falling into my trap. You disappoint me kakashi. I think you're right it is time to put an end to this. Then I'll go after that brat of yours maybe she'll put up a fight" as Zabuza opened his eyes as the ground was making a noise as from the ground erupted a ground of ninja dogs biting Zabuza so that he couldn't move.

" I realize if I couldn't see you I could smell you out" kakashi said "that was a summoning jutsu. I was calling out my ninja hounds they can track a scent anywhere. When you attacked me I let you so that you would get my blood on your weapon so that the dogs would track you. Surprised?"

" looks like I wasn't the only one that was blind. Falling into my trap you disappoint me Zabuza. " kakashi said " the mist is finally clearing and you know what I see? Your death Zabuza. "

" tough talk! Do you mean to talk me to death?" Zabuza said

" in a way yes Right now my hounds are playing with you. But one word from me and they're tear you apart." Kakashi said " I won't let you near my daughter if it's the last thing I'll do. One word and your dead. Poor Zabuza see where your ambition got you. You always pushing things too far."

As the two jounin glared at each other.

" there was the failed mizukage assassination and your attempted Coup d'état you where forced to flee with a few followers that you have and your country trackers hot on your heels, you became a rouge ninja your name was quickly known even in the village hidden in the leaves. Now you're crazy enough to try it again. But you need money so you were hired thug by a swine like Gato. Alright enough talk time to finish this. But it won't be with sharingan no imitation this time. It's time to introduce you to my own jutsu!" Kakashi said as he did a few handsigns as electricity started to appear around him and focusing in his hand. " Lightning Blade!"

' Chakra so strong its visible!' Zabuza though " he's holding it in his hand!'

" I won't allow you to kill tazuna! He's a brave man with a noble dream. The bridge he's building brings hope to his people. You're like a disease by attacking one it affects all others and you don't care. That is not the way of the shinobi. "Kakashi said

" you're right I don't care!" Zabuza said as he grinned evilly " these useless little people and they're petty dreams why should it matter to me? I have a dream of my own"

" but to have a dream you need to have a future you don't" Kakashi said as he glared at Zabuza " you're future is all used up Zabuza "

 **Back with Naruto and the others**

" Go on" haku said " strike"

" Haku! You're crazy to asked that!" Miyuki said " We can be together again! We're family!"

" Miyuki...you don't change even after everything that happened to us" haku said as he smiled

" Maybe we can work something out!" Miyuki said " I don't want to lose you again! Why Zabuza? He treats you like a slave! Just some tool!"

" Miyuki...I had no purpose or a reason for living he gave me both " haku said as he looked at Miyuki. " maybe if we met differently things would be different between us dear cousin. I wanted to say that I never stopped thinking about you or my aunt and uncle as long as you have that necklace it's a symbol of our clan. the Yuki clan"

" I don't want to fight you..." Miyuki said as she held the necklace as haku hugged her tightly Miyuki felt different from this hug. It was like a blanket of sadness and sorrow covering them.

" I am nothing but a broken tool. No further use to him anymore so please do it quickly" haku said

" Naruto don't if you so much As move I'll stop you" Miyuki threaten him

Naruto looked at the two cousins

" haku please Reconsider...were finally together...we can stay together please..." Miyuki said

 **there you have it guys! Il be posting another chapter soon! Please leave a review! And happy holidays! See you guys soon!**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

" Go on finish me" haku said

" naruto of you so much as move I won't hesitate to stop you!" Miyuki exclaimed

' Miyuki...she's serious...I'm kinda scared of what she'll do' naruto though

As Miyuki turn to haku as she took his hand.

" I'm not going to kill you and he's not either haku no matter how many times you ask us to" Miyuki said " we're family aren't we? I don't care if we're on different sides! I don't wanna hurt my cousin!"

" Miyuki right! is that all you believe? Killing every until there's one man standing?" Naruto said " there's a lot more than being a shinobi like that. And there's other strength than just beating someone in battle."

" I had a feeling all along " haku said " from the first moment we met in the woods. We're a lot alike. I'm sure you know what I mean"

" you're right haku he's like us" Miyuki said as she turn to haku " please reconsider. We can be together again. Please..." As she hugged haku tightly

' Miyuki...you're too kind. Too innocent in the shinobi world in doesn't matter if your related by blood. In every mission you have to go through with it. No matter the consequences you'll have...I'm glad I got to see you again my dear cousin. And that you have people that are precious to you...like Naruto...he seem to care about you deeply' haku though ' I don't have to worry about you anymore that you have someone precious to you...'

" the mist is finally clearing" tazuna said

" look there standing still, like they're squaring off" Sakura said as she held her kunai

" yeah? I still can't see a thing " tazuna said

" which one is kakashi sensei? oh ones moving!" Sakura said

As kakashi ran at great speed towards zabuza with the Lightning blade. As haku sensed something as he stared at Miyuki as she let go of him. As she smiled at him trying to reason with him.

" I will always love you my dear cousin remember that and I'm sorry but there's a change of plans " haku said as he quickly did a hand sign as he disappeared

" Haku!" Miyuki yelled out as she looked around but the mist was too thick for her to see as she felt an uneasiness in her stomach as she ran.

" Miyuki!" Naruto exclaimed as Miyuki didn't stop as Naruto couldn't see her anymore by the mist.

As kakashi went at Zabuza at full speed with the lightning blade as the electricity was powerful. Zabuza couldn't move because the ninja dogs kept a firm grip at him. As kakashi ran at she he looked at zabuza with his sharingan. ' is this the end?' Zabuza though as a small crack of air appeared. As kakashi did the first strike as the two jounin were in shocked as kakashi saw blood splattered all over the place as Zabuza was in shock. As the summoning jutsu was he saw haku shielding him from kakashi's attack as kakashi was shocked too.

Unaware that Miyuki was running as she felt a struck of pain in her chest. ' N-no please!' Miyuki though as she ran as she froze at what she saw as tears rolled down her face as she felt empty as she dropped to her knees as more tears went down her face. As she saw what had happened as haku spat out blood as he grabbed kakashi's hand.

" Za..bu... Za" haku said

" so my future is all used up huh?" Zabuza said as he chuckled " Wrong again kakashi "

 **With Naruto**

" huh? Where'd they go?!" Naruto said as he took out his kunai knife " Miyuki! Where are you?!"

As he looked around more.

" the mist is lifting..." Naruto said as he saw Miyuki as she was on her knees shaking " Miyuki?" As he looked up ahead as he saw kakashi, haku and Zabuza. He saw a pool of haku's blood on the floor. As he glanced at Miyuki as she was crying.

" he threw himself in front of my attack" kakashi said " he saved your worthless life at the cost of his own"

" well done haku" Zabuza said as he grabbed his sword.

'he'd hack through the boy to take me down?' Kakashi though as Miyuki got up as she tighten her fist.

" I knew I'd find a treasure when I found you boy!" Zabuza said " you not only giving me my life, but kakashi's as well!" As he drew his sword to strike at kakashi but he was surprised to see ice as he saw Miyuki having a handle of a sword as she used the ice to make an ice sword as she blocked Zabuza's attack. As it gave kakashi a chance to keep his distance. " not bad for blocking. But it's not going to save you" as Miyuki didn't look at him her bangs covered her eyes.

" you'll pay for that!" Naruto exclaimed

"No, stay out of this Naruto you too Miyuki" kakashi said as he held haku's body as Miyuki kept her distance from Zabuza as she swiftly went to kakashi's side.

" Haku..." Miyuki said as kakashi gently placed haku's body in the ground as he closed haku's eyes as he saw Miyuki crying a lot. " H...he's my Cousin dad...I...remembered him...haku!" As tears kept roll as she got down as she was shaking uncontrollably as she touched haku's body hugging him as kakashi felt anger course through him seeing Miyuki like this, he was always used to seeing her usual self as he got up.

" This is my battle, Zabuza's mine" kakashi said darkly

" Naruto? Miyuki? Hey guys!" Sakura exclaimed as Miyuki looked up.

' Sakura...' The two though

" you two and sasuke are alright?" Sakura yelled out

" Sakura..." Naruto said he couldn't find the words to tell her that and Miyuki was in no condition to tell her either.

" No it can't be!" Sakura said

" Sakura..." Kakashi said as he glanced at Miyuki. " Miyuki..."

" kakashi I'd stay focused if I was you!" Zabuza said as he charged at kakashi as miyuki's eye shot up as ice spiked up defending herself and kakashi as Zabuza's stopped his attack as he looked at Miyuki.

" ice style: defensive ice jutsu" Miyuki muttered out

" So kakashi was right you're the same as Haku" zabuza said

" let me take you to him Sakura, as long as we stay together you won't be disobeying your sensei's orders" tazuna said

" thank you" Sakura whispered

As the two ran past naruto to sasukes body. As naruto glanced at miyuki as she was grieving. As Sakura saw sasukes body as she dropped to her she touched sasuke's cheek

"His body is cold it's not a genjutsu" Sakura said

" go on you don't need to be brave on my account" tazuna said " go ahead let your feelings out Sakura it's alright"

As Sakura caressed sasuke's cheek " I was the best. Aced every test in the academy, the perfect student " she said as tazuna looked at her " did you know there's a hundred principles in shinobi conduct, I memorized every single one. I used to love it when they tested us on it. It gave me a chance to show how smart I was. I remember so clearly this one exam they ask us to explain the twenty fifth principal, I got it right of course. " as Sakura tries not to cry but tears started to go down her face. " a shinobi must never show his feelings no matter the circumstances, feelings are a weakness that only cloud his judgement and weaken his sense of duty..." As she cried " Sasuke!"

As she leaned over his body crying. As tazuna looked at her as he had a sad expression as he glanced at miyuki as she still had tears rolling down her face.

' to put an unbearable burden on these young girls shoulders if that's the shinobi way you can have it.' Tazuna though

as the only sound they heard was sakura's crying as Naruto clutched his chest as he ran to miyuki as she gently placed a kiss on haku's forehead as she got up she was still crying as Naruto hugged her tightly they two preteen's didn't say anything else as the moved out of the way. As they saw the two jounin clashing against each other as kakashi was standing as Zabuza leaned over a bit as he breath heavily one of his arms was immobilized by two kunai knives jammed in his shoulder.

' why can't I keep up with him?' Zabuza though as he ran swiftly but before he could attack kakashi blocked it and hit Zabuza. " I'll split you in halve!" Zabuza yelled as he swing his sword at kakashi but kakashi dodge it as he was behind Zabuza.

" Look at you your falling apart, I knew you wouldn't have what it takes for the long haul " kakashi said

" what did you say?" Zabuza said

" you have no idea what real strength is" kakashi said as he glared at Zabuza as kakashi took out two kunai knives

As Naruto and miyuki kept a distance away from the jounin's battle. " Well, well so this is how it turns out" a voice said

" game over you lose" kakashi said as Zabuza swing his sword as kalashi stabbed Zabuza's shoulders as he swiftly dodged the swords attack as the was a few steps away from Naruto and miyuki.

" now both of your arms are useless" kakashi said " what now? You can't even make habdsigns "

As the small group looked as they saw a man in a suit wearing sunglasses and his hand bandaged and has a cane.

" did quiet a job on you didn't he Zabuza?" Gato said " you look like yesterday's sashimi, I must say I'm disappointed" behind Gato was a big gang of bandits.

" Gato? I don't understand what is all this?" Zabuza said " why are you here and why are all these thugs with you?"

"Well you see there was a slight change of plans. According to this new plan you die right on this bridge Zabuza " Gato said darkly

" what?" Zabuza said as his eyes was slightly raised

" that's right you're too expensive so I decided to take you off the payroll. Of course even hiring these thugs cost something so if you could slaughter a few of them when they're taking you down that's much appreciated " Gato said " think you can do that? Demon ninja of the mist." As Gato chuckled " you look as demonic as a wet kitten"

' there's so many of them! One rouge ninja was bad enough' Naruto though

' there's a lot of them...I gotta think of something! Think miyuki!' Miyuki though

" Well,well kakashi it seems our fight is at a end" Zabuza said " I am no longer employed by Gato which means Tazuna is safe we no longer have quarrel "

" yeah I supposed your right" kakashi said

As they saw Gato walk towards Haku's body. " that reminds me you little punk grabbed me and nearly broke my arm" he said poking haku "I've been meaning to repay you for that." As he kicked the corpse as naruto's eyes widen as miyuki gasped " I only wish you were alive to feel it"

" get away! Get away from him you scum!" Naruto yelled

" you bastard!" Miyuki shouted as she and Naruto ran as kakashi grabbed them.

" stop it you two!" Kakashi said " use your head!"

" I am using my head! I, thinking of ways to kick his ass!" Miyuki shouted

" Miyuki stop it!" Kakashi said as he in mobilized miyuki by a bear hug as she struggled to move.

" I can't forgive him for what he just did to my Cousin!" Miyuki shouted as Zabuza's eyes widen

" You and haku are related? I though you were kakashi's kid" Zabuza said

" I am he adopted me, me and haku were cousins. " Miyuki said as a few tears went down her face " let me go!"

" not until you calm down!" Kakashi said

" well what about you Zabuza are you gonna let him do that?!" Naruto exclaimed

" Be quiet you fool haku's dead what does it matter" Zabuza said coldly

"What?!" Naruto said "you and haku were together for years! Doesn't that mean anything! Miyuki and haku are cousins so why aren't you acting just like her! Look how she's feeling right now as her cousin is being treated like a dog!"

" you don't understand the way of the shinobi" Zabuza said " I merely used him like Gato used me, now it's over his usefulness is at an end, the lost of his strength and skill that means something to me but the boy nothing"

"If you mean that then your an even bigger rat than I though" Naruto said

" you heartless bastard" Miyuki said darkly

" okay that's enought Naruto you too Miyuki he's not the right now" kakashi said as Miyuki manage to break free from his bear hug as she ran straight to Zabuza.

" shut up! As far as I'm concern he's enemy number one!" Naruto said as he pointed at Zabuza. " why you ungrateful...Haku lived for you! "

" you were the only person important to him!" Miyuki yelled out

" and he meant nothing to you?! Nothing at all?!" Naruto said " while he was sacrificing everything for you, you never felt anything at all for him?!"

" I tried reasoning with haku. To stop this fight when he found out that I was still alive. Even then he still though of helping your dream come true even if it means not being with his family again" Miyuki said

" if I become as strong as you will I become as cold hearted as you are? He threw his life away for what? For you and your dream. You never let him have a dream of his own...but he didn't care and you just tossed him aside like he was nothing...a broken tool man that's so wrong" Naruto said as a few tears went down as Miyuki hugged him as she had a few tears rolling down as he hugged her tightly.

" you talk too much" Zabuza said as the two preteens noticed that he was crying " your words cut deep. Deeper than a blade...while he fought you his heart was breaking in two...you see haku was always too soft and too kind. I'm sure that you knew too girl since you and him were family...he felt pain and sorrow and now curse him I feel them too. And something else I feel contend that this is the way that ends " as Zabuza used his teeth to rip off the bandages in his mouth revealing his full face.

" well cat got your tongue?" Zabuza said "are you so surprised to discover that I'm human, even we shinobi are human no matter how hard we try to hide that simple fact. We always fail well at least I have failed"

" Girl...I'm sure that haku cared for you deeply even when you and your team were fighting him. " Zabuza said "Boy hand me your kunai"

"Here" Naruto said as he tossed the knife in the air

As Zabuza caught it with his mouth as he ran swiftly at Gato as Gato ran as the thugs attacked Zabuza as Zabuza dodged a few of they're attacks as he killed a few along the way as he slashed his way as he ran to Gato.

" he's the Devil!" Gato exclaimed

as Zabuza ran to him as he stabbed Gato as Zabuza was stabbed in the back with multiple weapons

" you Crazy fool if your so eager to join your friend go ahead but your not taking me not this time!" Gato said as he spat out some blood.

" I won't be joining haku " Zabuza said " where's he's gone I cannot follow. " as he got close to Gato " we won't be welcome where haku has gone too. Hell is where we're going Gato! I cannot think of a better destination for a Demon ninja can you? I'm told there's many demons down there of many shape and Sizes. Oh yes I should fit right in! You on the other hand Gato I fear that you will have a very painful eternity!" As he slashed Gato a few times as by the impact Gato fell off the bridge.

As everyone else went silent as Zabuza looked at the thugs as they coward in fear as they made a clear path for Zabuza as he dropped his kunai knife as he slowly stumbled as his vision was a bit blurry.

" haku so this is goodbye at last...not once did I ever thanked you forgive me for that...Zabuza whispered as his body collapsed onto the floor.

As Naruto turned his head and closed his eyes. As Miyuki looked at the ground.

" don't turn away" kakashi said " when you live like a warrior this is how it ends"

As Miyuki felt sad and sorrow around her as she couldn't believe that it just happened she never though that this could happen in her life. She felt that nothing could change that they're be more deaths and losing more people precious to her she didn't want that.

" Naruto! Miyuki! Over here sasuke is alive!" Sakura exclaimed

As Naruto turn as Miyuki froze a bit as she turn as she felt happy that sasuke was okay as smiled brightly as sasuke saw Miyuki as he slightly waved at her as he glanced at her.

" but how?" Naruto said

" it's what Zabuza said my cousin never wanted to kill any of us. It was probably his intention to put us in a temporary statement of death" Miyuki said " my cousin was always nice and clever."

" well, what wonders never cease amazing" kakashi said looking at sasuke and the others

" Yoo-hoo " a bandit said "don't go getting too comfortable"

"The party ain't over yet, who's gonna pay us now that Gato is gone"

"No way we're leaving here empty handed, so we'll just have to hit that village and see what they've got for us"

"This isn't good" kakashi said

" Come on kakashi sensei! There's gotta be a jutsu that can work on these guys!" Naruto said

" not right now I used up too much of my chakra " kakashi said

' this is bad! Really bad!' Miyuki though

" get them boys!"

As the group of thugs ran as an arrow was shot as it landed in front of the group of thugs. As Naruto and the others turn to see inari his mother and the group of villagers.

" there's one little thing you're forgetting about! Before you set one foot at our village you have to go through all of us!"

" yeah!" The villagers exclaimed raising they're pitch forks and other weapons

" inari!" Naruto exclaimed

" heroes usually show up at the last minute you know!" Inari said as he smiled

"They've all come...the whole village" tazuna said as his eyes were a bit watery as he felt a bit happy.

' no way I'm going to miss out all of the fun!' Naruto though " shadow clone jutsu!" As Naruto clones appeared as the thugs were freaking out.

' Okay! ' Miyuki though " ice style: ice clone jutsu!" Miyuki said as she remaining spike of ice behind her started to take shape as it turn to A lot of ice clone versions of Miyuki.

' okay I have a bit left to help you out' kakashi though " shadow clone jutsu! Kakashi style" As a ton of clones appeared "okay still want to fight?" the clones said

As the thugs freaked out as the went over to the boat as they fought they're way trying to get in the boat. As the quickly left. As the villagers cheered at the victory. As kakashi walked over to Zabuza as Miyuki walked over to haku's body.

' Haku...I sorta had a feeling that you wouldn't go with me...I know you cared for Zabuza too...but still...I hope that the place where you are now I hope that you'll be happy there...who knows maybe you might see my mom and dad...' Miyuki though as she touched haku's cheek as his cheek was cold. As she saw that it was starting to snow. ' haku...I feel that it's you that's making it snow...please don't be sad...' As she saw kakashi placing Zabuza next to Haku.

"Thank you...kakashi " Zabuza whispered

As kakashi walked away a bit as he glanced at Miyuki as she got up as well.

" you were always at my side the least I can do is be beside you until the very end. " Zabuza said as he struggled to move his arm a bit as he touched haku's cheek " I know it cannot be but...I wish I could go where you have gone...how I wish I could join you there..."

' Zabuza I guess I was wrong about him...he just has a different way of showing his feelings...' Miyuki though

" he and miyuki told me that they came from a village that snows all the time" Naruto said as he sniffed a bit as he was touched at the scene.

" Of course his spirit is as pure as the snow" kakashi said ' you never know Zabuza maybe you will join him there who's to say?' he though

After a few hours of cleaning up kakashi, Miyuki, sasuke, Naruto and Sakura made a grave for Zabuza and haku.

" is that it sensei?" Sakura said " is that the ninja way? To use and be used by people as tools"

"Shinobi are all merely tools of the hands of destiny. No point in wondering if it's right or wrong" kakashi said " it's just is. It's the same in the village hidden in the leaves. "

" well if you ask me if that's what's being a ninja is all about somethings out of whack" Naruto said " is that why we go through all of this training? To end up like them?"

" I don't understand it dad" Miyuki said as she placed white flowers on haku's grave

" what is the reason for that?" Sasuke asked

"Well it's a question without an answer" kakashi said "and that is something we ninja have to deal with everyday of our lives. Like Zabuza and the kid"

" his name is Haku" Miyuki said

" how do you know his name?" Sakura asked

" you guys were left out by the battle...he's my cousin the boy wearing the mask" Miyuki said

" he was your cousin?" Sasuke said

" it's a long story I don't feel like talking about it now" Miyuki said as she looked at the grave as she prayed.

" okay!" Naruto said getting the others attention. "I've just come to a decision from now on I'm finding my own ninja way. The way that's straight and true without any regrets! From now on I'm following the way of Naruto! "

As kakashi looked at Naruto as he slightly chuckled as he glanced at Miyuki as she got up as he saw a sad look in her eyes. After that a few days later they stood at the end of the newly constructed bridge.

" we could have never finished the bridge without you" tazuna said " I can't tell you how much we're going to miss you"

" you be careful" tsunami said

"Thank you for everything" kakashi said

"now,now don't get all chocked up. " Naruto said " we'll come back and visit real soon"

As Inari was a bit teary eyed. " you swear you will" Inari said

As Naruto was starting to feel the same. " of course you know Inari it's okay to cry if you want there's nothing wrong with that" Naruto said as he sniffled a bit.

"Who says I'm gonna cry! Anyway if there's nothing wrong with it then you go ahead and cry!" Inari said

" no" Naruto said as the two boys tried not to cry as Naruto turned around as the two cried.

'Boys can be so pathetic' Sakura though

' Naruto hehe it's kinda cute' Miyuki though

As the small group started to walk forward.

" it's because of that boy that made you stronger Inari " tazuna said " and you in turn made the rest of us stronger if was thanks to that boy that we were able to build a bridge that got us our courage. A place to fulfill our dreams. "

" speaking of the bridge now that it's finished what should we name it?"

" yes of course I know just the name" tazuna said "we'll call it the great Naruto bridge"

" that's a very good name" tsunami said

As the small group walked forward.

" as soon as we get back I'm gonna get iruka sensei to buy me some ramen to celebrate a mission accomplish!" Naruto said " you wanna get some with me Miyuki?"

" That'd be great some ramen..." Miyuki said

" Oh and I'll let konohamaru know about my adventures! The kids gonna worship me!" Naruto said

" hey" Sakura said

" yeah" Naruto said

" not you Naruto, sasuke when we get back you wanna do something together?" Sakura said

" I don't think so I have plans Miyuki and me have a sparring session when we get back" Sasuke said

" huh? I though Miyuki had plans with Naruto you know since they're going out" Sakura said

" Hey! He's not my boyfriend! He's my friend Sakura!" Miyuki said

" yeah! So what if I invite Miyuki everywhere I go we just hang out" Naruto said

" that's a date Naruto!" Sakura said

" Don't be silly Sakura. Miyuki is _young_. _far too young_ to be dating anyone right now. " kakashi said as he looked friendly but somehow there was a slightly dark aura " Naruto you're not dating my daughter are you?"

' I sense danger...' Naruto though ' I never felt this aura on kakashi sensei before...'

" answer my question Naruto you're not dating my daughter are you?" Kakashi said

" No kakashi sensei! Me and miyuki are just friends!" Naruto said ' he's really scary right now!' He though

" dad I'm right here, besides like Naruto said were just friends " Miyuki said as she played with her long hair.

" Sakura if you want we can do something later if you want" Naruto asked

" what? Hey that was a private conversation!" Sakura said as she punched Naruto sending him flying " beat it!"

" Hey Sakura! You mess with him one more time I dare you!" Miyuki exclaimed

 **there you have it guys sorry for the long wait. Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think. I haven't decided on the pairings yet. See you guys soon!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Hey guys I decided to make a chapter then go into the chunnin exams.**

Chapter 24

A few days passed since they got back from the land of waves. The village was peaceful like any other day the sun was shining brightly.

As Miyuki opened her eyes as she turn to look at the clock as she saw the time but she didn't care. Lately she didn't feel like doing anything since they came back from the land of waves she felt a bit empty since she lost the only living blood relative she had the only one that really knew her...now he's gone.

As Miyuki pulled covers as she stayed in bed. Closing her eyes a bit. But it didn't last long when she heard a knock on her door.

" Miyuki, it's me I brought you your favorite breakfast" kakashi said over the door as he didn't hear a reply. ' she's been like this for days..she doesn't eat much...she hasn't said a single word.I'm worried...there's gotta be something I can do to help her but what?' He though " Miyuki I'm coming in you need to eat something"

As he opened the door as he saw Miyuki in bed with her hair long as she was brushing it as she looked at him as he saw sadness in her eyes. As he put her breakfast in front of her.

" I'm not leaving until you eat all of it. look I made it for you " kakashi said " rice omelette with bacon and a glass of orange juice "

As Miyuki looked at him then at the tray as she ate her breakfast in silence.

" So Miyuki when your done get dressed, you can come to the meeting place whenever you feel like it okay there's no rush if we're not there then we're probably at the academy picking out our mission" kakashi said " or do you want to stay home?"

As Miyuki finished eating her breakfast she pulled the cover as she lied down.

" okay then...staying in bed again" kakashi said " I'll be back to check on you at lunch time"

As kakashi closed the door as he looked at the tray. ' at least she ate all of it, usually she would only eat a little but she ate all of it. It's a start.' He though

 **Meanwhile with Naruto and the others**

As Naruto,sasuke and Sakura were waiting for their sensei and their other fourth member to be here also.

" where's kakashi sensei and miyuki?" Sakura said " they're both late!"

" yeah, but Miyuki might not come today again" Naruto said

As the other two had a sad look on their faces.

" it must be hard for her that you just recovered your memories about your relative finally being together after so many years to see him..." Sakura said as she stopped thinking sadly of that day.

' I don't want her feeling like that...maybe I should visit her...' Sasuke though as he had a slight warm feeling thinking of her.

' Miyuki...Oh I know I'll surprise her with her favorite treats!' Naruto though

' it's hard for her now I think it's still early to come over to her house besides I think kakashi sensei will know what to do. Maybe I can invite Miyuki somewhere she did say she wanted a haircut my mom is good with a pair of scissors ' Sakura though

" hello everyone " kakashi said

" you're late!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed

" where is Miyuki?" Sasuke asked

" she's not coming today " kakashi said " but I'll be checking up on her later"

' Miyuki...' They though

 **Meanwhile with Miyuki**

As she got up from her bed as she looked in the mirror she wasn't herself she felt sad, she felt that the pain that she has right now might never go away. As she cried using her sleeve to wipe away her tears.

' I...I miss him...but I know he wouldn't want be in here feeling like this...' Miyuki though as she slowly got dressed she wore a purple jumper with a green skirt and underneath were matching purple shorts as she wore her headband around her waist.

As she touched the necklace she always wore as she heard a soft whisper ' don't be sad Miyuki everyone cares about you deeply...' As she turn but there was no one around

But before she could put her shoes on she heard a noise outside her door.

 **Meanwhile with Naruto**

After they finished the usual D rank missions. Naruto decided to stop by a bakery ordering different kinds of sweets to cheer up a certain female member of the team that was absent today as he got out of the bakery as he carried a small white box as he smiled.

' I hope Miyuki likes it! Ah who am I kidding she loves sweets' Naruto though

As he started to walk towards her house. As his expression changed to a sour one as he saw someone he wished that wasn't there.

" what are you doing here sasuke?!" Naruto exclaimed

As sasuke glared at Naruto

" isn't obvious? The same reason you're here" Sasuke said in a low voice " Loser.."

" what did you say?!" Naruto said loudly

As sasuke stayed quiet. As the two boys glared at each other.

' why is sasuke even here?! I'm sure Miyuki doesn't wanna waste her time with him!' Naruto though ' but it's great that Sakura is here!'

' why is Naruto here anyway? I just came here to see if she was okay, then Sakura saw me and followed me here' sasuke though ' why do I feel like this around Miyuki? I don't want to have this feeling anymore'

' I just though it might be nice to talk to her I'm worried about Miyuki' Sakura though

As the three genin heard the door open to see Miyuki as she looked at her team at her doorstep.

" Hey Miyuki!" Naruto said as he smiled at her.

" Naruto...Sakura and sasuke? What are you guys doing here?" She asked as she wasn't surprised at seeing naruto but she was surprised at sasuke and Sakura here.

" I just wanna see how you're doing, look I brought some sweets! Let's have some!" Naruto said holding the box.

' they were worried about me...I...I.' Miyuki though as tears went down her face as the blonde ninja panicked a bit.

" Miyuki! Ah...don't cry!" Naruto said " I didn't eat any of it on the way!"

" she's not crying about that idiot!" Sakura exclaimed

As sasuke looked at Miyuki as Naruto stopped as sasuke on the other hand had no clue what to do about when a girl is crying as he saw Naruto hug Miyuki as he felt a slight pang of jealousy but he shrugged it of. This wasn't the time to be jealous. He only came here to check up on her.

" Th-thank you..." Miyuki said to her team

As they went inside her house to have some tea and the dessert. Sasuke didn't touch any of the sweets since he's not a fan of sweet things. Just having them here made her feel a bit better.

" Guys thank you for visiting me...since I'm having a tough time since the last mission we had...but I decided to finally accept the fact that he's gone...it still hurts but I know he doesn't want me to be sad or angry at the decision he made..." Miyuki said " I know it's tough but with you guys here it hurts a bit less"

" Miyuki no matter what we're here for you" Sakura said " no matter what were a team right?"

" yeah! Like Sakura said were a team! Believe it!" Naruto said

As sasuke looked at them then glanced at Miyuki as he gave a slight smirk at her. As she gave them a bright smile making the uchiha have that feeling in his stomach again as he shrugged it off. As the boys left her house Sakura stayed for a while as Sakura dragged Miyuki outside to enjoy the fresh air.

As the two girl walk around a bit.

" Sakura I decided to try and start fresh again...I though maybe a haircut would be a good start" Miyuki said

" I think that's a good start Miyuki. I know just the person!" Sakura said " Come on!"

As Sakura dragged Miyuki to sakura's house as her mother was outside sweeping.

" Mom! This is Miyuki she's my teammate" Sakura said

" Oh she looks so cute! Hello my names Mekubi nice to meet you" Mekubi said

" nice to meet you " Miyuki said

" Miyuki here wants a haircut and I know your good with scissors. My mom is good at cutting hair she cut mine when I was little" Sakura said

" well come on in dear" she said

As they went inside as Miyuki sat on a stool as Mekubi wrapped her with a towel so that her hair wouldn't be on her clothes as she grabbed the scissor.

" how much should I cut?" She asked

As Miyuki though for a bit as she smiled lightly as she though back what her cousin said about her hair... " Can you cut it short up to my shoulders? " Miyuki said as Mekubi nod as she took the scissors and started to cut miyuki's hair as bit by bit Miyuki heard the sound of the scissors chomping away her hair. As Miyuki heard humming by as she smiled at Miyuki as she continued to cut her hair after a while she put the scissors down.

" All done! You look better with your hair like this Miyuki" she said " let me find you a mirror!"

" Miyuki you look amazing!" Sakura exclaimed " It suits you so well!"

As had the mirror in her hand as Miyuki looked at the mirror as she touched her hair. She cut it short just like Miyuki wanted it to be as she added layers so that it'll have a spiky look to it and her bangs were parted to the right that had a little spiky look to it as Miyuki looked at her reflection in awe.

" I love it!" Miyuki said as she smiled " it's kinda late I better go home. Thanks for the haircut!"

" no problem dear be careful on your way home" she said

As Miyuki was walking home she did feel a bit different but she felt a bit better she can't keep moping around in her room it wouldn't feel right to be depressed about losing haku so now she'll try to move on but the memories she had with him will remain in her heart forever.

" I can't wait for tomorrow to show off my haircut!" Miyuki exclaimed " I wonder how will the boys will react to my new look? Hehe can't wait!" As she looked up in the sky. ' I'll be okay haku... I've got people that are precious to me' she though

 **there you have it guys! The next chapter is the chunnin exams! How will Miyuki react when there's a certain red haired ninja coming to her village for the Exams? Stay tune! Please leave a review or if you have any ideas private message me! See you guys soon!**


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

It was the start of a brand new Day as Miyuki got up as she let out a yawn as she looked at her clock she managed to wake up early today if was very rare that she does wake up usually shed overslept and hurry over to her team at the usual meeting place. As she showered and picked out her outfit for today she wore a light blue jumper as she wore a matching skirt underneath cream shorts as she brushed her hair as she looked at her reflection it was only yesterday that she cut her hair.

' I wonder how the boys will react? dad was really surprised that I decided to have my haircut he said he prefers my hair long luckily I had to tell him that having it too long might get in the way...in the end he agreed with me.' Miyuki though as she looked at her hair as she smiled

As she brushed her teeth and had breakfast as she noticed yet again that her dad wasn't home she figured that he went to his usual spot. As she packed her lunch and kakashi's just in case she locked the door of her house.

" Okay Miyuki! Today's the new day for you! " Miyuki said as she raised her fist " yeah! I'm so pumped!"

As she ran to meet with her team at the usual meeting spot. As usual Miyuki was sidetracked at stopping by a certain sweet shop as she walked to the bridge as she saw her team there minus her dad.

" Good morning everyone" Miyuki said

As they saw her as Naruto and sasuke froze when they looked at her. Somehow they're stares made her feel a little nervous as a small amount of Color rose to her cheeks.

" Miyuki it's good to see you!" Sakura said as she smiled at me as the other two boys stared at Miyuki as somehow Miyuki saw a slight color on the two boys cheeks.

" Mi-Miyuki your hair?!" Naruto exclaimed which made Miyuki even more nervous

" Yeah I sorta though that it might be nice for a change so Sakura had her mother cut it for me" Miyuki said as she played with her hands as she felt the boys eyes on her as she glanced as she could've sworn she saw sasuke a little bit of color in his cheeks she figured that he might be getting sick.

" you look great Miyuki!" Naruto said as he Scratched his cheek as there was a little color on them " this new look makes you almost cute!"

" are you saying I'm not cute if I remember correctly you said that I wasn't cute the last time too right?" Miyuki said as she felt an angry anime vein popped in her head

" No not like that it's just—" Naruto started as Miyuki smacked the back of his head " Ow!"

" think before you complement a girl!" Miyuki exclaimed " don't just run your mouth like that!"

" Ow!" Naruto rubbed his head " why is it always me that you hit?!"

" it not just you I do that only if it's necessary!" Miyuki exclaimed

" that's like all the time! It's not Cool Miyuki!" Naruto exclaimed

" ah whatever Naruto " Miyuki said as she smiled at him as she glanced at sasuke she wondered if he was okay so she walked to him as he stared at her.

" are you feeling okay? You look like something hit hard in the gut " Miyuki said as she placed her hand underneath his forehead as there was a small hint of color on his cheeks that was slowly darkening. " are you sick? Hmm no fever "

" I'm fine" Sasuke said as he grabbed her hand so that it wouldn't touch his forehead anymore as he looked at Miyuki as she looked at him curiously. As he opened his mouth. " you...look okay"

She figured that he was trying to complement her hair so she smiled at him. " thanks" she said

As sasuke looked away looking at a tree as if it was interesting at the moment " whatever" he muttered.

" hello everyone good morning" kakashi said " I'm sorry I'm late I'm afraid that I got lost in the path of life."

" Whaa?!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed

" I'm ready for the next ninja mission sensei! No more of this dumb beginner stuff okay! I want a chance to prove myself! I'm talking about a real ninja mission! I gotta break out and burn it up! See!" Naruto exclaimed as he had fire in his eyes as he was fired up. As Miyuki gave out a small giggle.

" yeah I can see that but take it easy would you?" Kakashi said

As Naruto Glared at sasuke ' sasuke! He's always rescuing everyone in our missions! trying to grab all of the glory and making me look like a chump! I think that's why Miyuki always smacks my head well not today! But he'll never get the edge off of me!' Naruto though as he was pumped up for today as Sakura glared at Naruto for glaring at sasuke

' he's such a twerp!' Sakura though

' Naruto I feel a headache coming along' Miyuki though as she sigh

as sasuke glanced at Miyuki that was munching on her candy. ' she looks nice in that haircut...wait why am I thinking of that right now? I gotta focus to get stronger' Sasuke though

" Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed as the fire in his eyes were burning brightly from a fantasy of him showing off.

" Naruto stop daydreaming " Miyuki said

" let's start the mission now if you're done fantasizing Naruto" kakashi said

" Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed

" Could you not be so annoying Naruto! Just for once!" Sakura said

" Sakura I say that to him all the time and he didn't listen just learn to deal with it like I did" Miyuki said

They're first mission was simple picking weeds off a garden. As the four of the divided themselves to pick the weeds at different directions of the Garden as they picked off the weeds Miyuki was smelling a few of the herbs thinking of buying a few at a shop to use for tonight's dinner. Naruto managed to pull the weeds but he also pulled out all of the herbs that the client grew as the client was upset as Miyuki smacked naruto's head for upsetting the client.

They're second mission was to pick up trash flowing from the river. While they're sensei was in the shade of a tree reading his book. Miyuki was okay at picking up the trash because she liked putting her feet against the cool water it helped relaxed her feet as she continued to pick up the trash. As she glanced at Naruto as his left eye had a purple mark by they're previous client as Naruto tripped as the river was sweeping him away Miyuki and sasuke saw this as Miyuki ran as Naruto was swept by as he though he was falling as he felt something sturdy and cold as he saw that Miyuki had used part of the water into ice to make an ice floor to catch him as he looked up at Miyuki as she looked down at him.

" thanks Miyuki! Your the best!" Naruto exclaimed

As Miyuki smiled " aren't you glad I was here?" Miyuki said

" Yeah!" Naruto said as he smiled at her

As sasuke noticed the two as Naruto hugged Miyuki as he thanked her as he glared at Naruto.

" she wouldn't have to do that if you weren't such a loser " Sasuke said

They're third mission was to walk dogs for the clients. Naruto took the bigger dog.

" hey wait we're supposed to go the other way!" Naruto said as he tries to hold onto the leash but the dog dragged Naruto through a Booby trap area.

As the other three genin had smaller dogs

" what a loser" Sasuke said

" Of course he just had to choose the biggest dog" Sakura said

" I warned him but he didn't listen right little guy?" Miyuki said as she petted the dog as he playfully licked her cheek as she giggled.

" Ah stop pulling you're not supposed to go over there! That place is a mine field!" Naruto exclaimed as he struggled to the dogs leash as the dog didn't listen to him as the dog ventured into the booby trap area. As the others looked at Naruto as he went inside the area as they saw small explosion as they had a few concerned faces as Miyuki shook her head as she sigh as Sakura and sasuke let out a sigh as well. They were lucky that the Dog was okay he wasn't harmed but Naruto had dust and smoke coming out from him.

As they were done with that mission Miyuki and sasuke grabbed Naruto to help him walk.

" Look at you, you're hopeless Naruto, time and time again Miyuki warned you but you didn't listen to her " Sakura said

" You really are just one big problem for her aren't you Naruto? Loser" Sasuke said as he smirked

As he let go of them.

" Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out as he was angry but a hand stopped him as he looked at Sakura.

" If you keep this up I'll finish you off myself!" Sakura exclaimed

" for once I agree with you Sakura!" Miyuki said

As kakashi sigh "I guess we're not making a lot of progress on the team work"kakashi said

" that's right our team work is all out of whack because of you sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed " you think you're better than everyone else!"

" Not everyone, just you face it. I'm better and stronger than you are" Sasuke said as he was walking away. "It's a fact" as he turn his head glaring at Naruto " unless you have what it takes to prove me wrong"

As the two boys had a staredown as the other two females of the group looked at them with worried looks on their faces.

' they're actually worse than before' Sakura though

' I'm getting tired of all of this! They're acting like kids!' Miyuki though

As sasuke glared at Naruto ' I don't have time to waste on Naruto and on these lame missions, there's still ninja out there that can out fight me. I've got to hone my skills so that I can beat them ' he though

As kakashi noticed a hawk flying in the sky. " All right guys, let's call it a day you can beat each other to a pulp some other time" kakashi said " anyway I have to file my report on this mission. Miyuki I'll see you later at home"

" Whatever I'm outta here" Sasuke said as he turn around and walked

" Wait! Sasuke! I'll go with you!" Sakura said as she ran up to him.

As Naruto had a deadpan expression on his face as Miyuki patted his back trying to cheer him up.

" you know Naruto I think what you have for Sakura might not work out. you know she's to into sasuke maybe you should try to find someone else that might have an interest in you" Miyuki said

" I...But...Miyuki..." Naruto said as he looked at Sakura

' Oh Naruto it's like you're a love sick puppy' Miyuki though as she saw Sakura and sasuke talking.

"Let's do something more personal you know to improve our teamwork and all" Sakura said as she blushed

"I swear you're just as bad as Naruto " Sasuke said " instead of flirting why don't you follow her example and practice your jutsu to make the team stronger. Let's face it you're actually worst than Naruto "

As Sakura had a deadpan expression as Miyuki felt bad for Sakura.

" Sasuke that was really mean!" Miyuki exclaimed as she ran up to him " you just think you're better than us! You said you wanted to spar so let's!" As she grabbed sasuke's hand as he was a bit surprised at her action but he didn't let it show it in his face.

As they went father a to find a spot to train as Miyuki put her bag down as she glared at sasuke as he looked at her.

' is she mad at me? she's pretty feisty...wait. why am I thinking? We're only gonna spar' sasuke though

" you ready sasuke? " Miyuki said

as Sasuke smirked " the question is are you ready? We're only going to use hand to hand combat until one of us are either too tired or if one of us is unconscious " He said As the two looked at each other.

As Sasuke ran at her full speed as he tries to hit her as Miyuki blocked his attack as she tries to punch him as both of them took a hold onto each other to blocked the other's attack. As Miyuki noticed that sasuke was smirking at her as they quickly got some distance from each other.

" your kinda fast" Sasuke said

" I'm always light on my feet" Miyuki said

As sasuke concentrated chakra on his feet as he ran as Miyuki took out a kunai knife as sasuke took out his as both weapons clashed against each other as the other tries to push the other back.

" I didn't know you had it in you" Sasuke said " I guess your not as weak as I though "

" wow is that supposed to be a complement? I'm so happy being complemented by you uchiha" Miyuki said sarcastically which caused sasuke to smirk as he manage to unarm her as her knife hit a tree as he swiftly went behind her and trapped her in a bear hug as she struggled to break free since sasuke was a few inches taller than her as she struggled as sasuke slightly smirked as he pressed tighter on Miyuki as they're bodies was a bit close.

' what's that smell? Peaches? cherries? Ah wait this is not the time for that! no matter how close I am to her!' Sasuke though as Miyuki stomped on his foot as she felt his grip loosen from the pain as she pushed him back as he was fast as he grabbed her as they fell to the ground as sasuke looked as Miyuki was on top of him as he tried to move as Miyuki held him down.

" ~Gotcha sasuke~" Miyuki playfully said

' this girl...' Sasuke though as he glared at her as he struggled as he moved as the two genin were rolling in the ground until a tree stopped them from moving as sasuke opened his eyes to see that he was on top as his face was a few inches away from miyuki's face as she looked at him as the two stopped as they looked at each other. As the wind softly blew as Sasuke saw her eyes very clearly they looked like amethyst jewels as he went a little closer to her as Miyuki froze.

" I got you Miyuki" Sasuke whispered in her ear as his breath tickled her neck. ' why am I feeling like this when I'm close to her? Am I? No it can't be that...' He though as he looked at her

Before Miyuki could talk the two preteens heard a certain ninjas loud voice.

" you better put him down right now!"

' is that Naruto? Please don't let it be that he's in trouble!' Miyuki though as Miyuki pushed sasuke off as she quickly got up as she ran leaving sasuke in a daze as he saw her run trying to process what had happen as Miyuki found Naruto as they didn't see her yet but they're was two other ninja that she looked at one looked like it had cat ears and a girl with what she though was carrying a giant fan.

"We got a few minutes until he gets here, let's mess with these punks huh" the cat eared guy said

" let go of me you jerk!" Konohamaru said as he struggled by the cat eared guys grip.

" you're feisty but not for long" he said

As anger coursed through Naruto " put him down!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran as Miyuki saw a slight hand movement from the cat eared guy as Naruto fell down as Miyuki wondered what jutsu that cat guy used. " what was that?!"

" you leaf genin too, looks like your village is full of wimps" kankuro said

' this guy...' Miyuki though as she opened her box of pocky as she put one in her mouth lightly biting it as she tries to think as the candy was slowly being munched on.

' they're outsiders from somewhere, but what are they doing here?' Sakura though as konohamaru's friends were worried about him.

" Hey cut it out it hurts!" Konohamaru said

" that's it! Drop him now or I'll take you apart! You got that fool!" Naruto said angrily

As Sakura grabbed in in a choke hold " you're the fool! Making threats isn't going to help Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed

" you're annoying, all of you" he said "I don't like runts or scrawny weaklings, so when a wimp like this starts shooting of its mouth. I just wanna break him in half"

" fine I'm not involved in any of this okay" the girl with the fan said

' what's this guys problem?' Sakura though ' this is getting ugly'

" first I'll take care of him then the other one" he said as he was about to hit konohamaru as Miyuki Though fast as she took the first thing she had in her hands and aimed at his hand.

At that moment konohamaru was dropped as the cat eared guy looked at the floor as it was a pocky that had a pointed sharp end that looked like it was carved. As Miyuki was up a tree.

" you're a long way from home and out of you're league" Sasuke said as he was in another branch next to Miyuki.

" Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed as she blushed

' ugh not sasuke again!' Naruto though ' but Miyuki is acting cool right now'

' well,well local hottie' the girl with the fan though as she looked at sasuke

" Naruto!" Konohamaru said as he ran to his friend

" you okay?" Miyuki asked

" I'm alright!" Konohamaru said

" good" Miyuki said as she glared at the cat eared guy

" Aw great two more to tick me off" he said as he glared the other two genin.

" Get lost" Sasuke said as he crushed a pebble

" if you know what's good for you leave them alone" Miyuki said as she took out her pocky it looked like the same one that was thrown at him as she took a bite of it. As Konohamaru's friends and Sakura were starstruck at sasuke and at Miyuki as Konohamaru pointed at Naruto,

" how come you're not Cool like them!" Konohamaru said

" ah don't be like that I could've taken that guy out two seconds flat" Naruto said

' Sasuke! You're always trying to make me look bad in front of everyone!' Naruto though angrily

" hey punk! You and that girl get down here" he said

As sasuke glared at him as Miyuki ignored him as she munched on her Candy.

" you're the kind that I hate the most, all attitude and nothing to back it up" he said as he took out what he was carrying.

" what? Are you gonna use the Crow for this?!" She said

" Kankuro...Back off" a cold voice said

As sasuke's and miyuki's eyes widen as Miyuki glanced at the person that was behind the tree. As the other saw him. The boy was around the same age as Naruto and miyuki he had fair skin, green eyes, and short red hair, He has no distinctive pupils or eyebrows, He had black rings around his eyes he has a tattoo on the left side of his forehead as Miyuki stared at the red Headed boy.

" you're an embarrassment to our village" the red headed boy said

" H-Hey Gaara" kankuro said

' he didn't even make a sound' Sasuke though ' only jounin at kakashi's level are that good'

As Gaara glanced at sasuke then at Miyuki as they're eyes met as Miyuki stared at him full of curiosity as she felt a sudden warm feeling in her.

' hmm why do I have this feeling that I met him? Well I haven't completely recovered my memories on the incident when I got separated from my mom did I meet him before the incident? I don't know...why am I feeling like this just by looking at the redhead?' Miyuki though as she felt her cheeks go a bit warm as she stared at Gaara ' I think he's cute...wait why am I thinking like that? I never though of that before! I mean it's true that's there's something about him that gets my attention ...Miyuki stop it!' As she felt herself heat up by this As she looked at the redhead.

 **Meanwhile with kakashi and the other jounin**

As all of the jounin were gathered in the hokage's office

" the reason why I gathered all of you I'm sure you realized what this is about" the hokage said

" so soon I though we had a little more time" kakashi said

"I take that all the other lands have been notified about the up and coming events" Asuma said " I noticed some of their Genin arrived at the village "

" and when do we start?" Kurenai asked

" We will begin in one week" the third hokage said

"That's pretty short notice" kakashi said

"Take heed exactly seven days from now on the first day of July The Genin will be gathered and tested only the very best will be selected as Chunnin " the third hokage said

 **there you have it guys! Tell me what you think! Please leave a review! I'll be posting another chapter soon! See you guys soon!**


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

" have you forgotten the reason why we're here" Gaara said

"I know...I-well they challenged us" kankuro said " here's what happened"

" shut up" he said without a hint emotion in his voice as kankuro stopped talking. " or I'll kill you"

" Right...I was totally out of line...totally out of line" kankuro said as Miyuki noticed the two ninjas were afraid of him.

"I'm sorry for any trouble he caused" Gaara said to them.

' this guy has an Evil look in his eye' Sasuke though

' this guy is way different...I'm curious about him...' Miyuki though

' that girl stopped kankuro with a piece of candy...she made it look easy. And that guy...those two are someone to keep an eye on' Gaara though as he looked at sasuke then at Miyuki. As he used his sand to get down from the tree as he speared with his team mates.

" Let's go " Gaara said " we didn't come here to play games"

" all right sure I get it" kankuro said

" Hold on!" Sakura said

As they kept walking.

" Hey don't ignore her!" Miyuki exclaimed as she got down from the tree

" what?" The girl with the fan said

" From your headband you guys are from another Vilkage right? " Miyuki said

" you're right on that Miyuki " Sakura said " the land of fire and the land of wind are allies, no shinobi can enter another's village with out permission, So state your purpose and it better be good"

As the sand ninjas turned around facing the leaf genin.

" Really? Have you guys been living under a rock or what?" She said " you don't know what's going on do you?"

" Hey! We've been busy!" Miyuki said ' she's got an attitude...calm down Miyuki! Stay calm' she though as she glanced at Gaara.

" We have permission " she said showing an ID with the sign permission. " Of course you're correct we are hidden sand genin our home is the land of the wind. And we're here for the Chunin Exams get the picture"

" The Chunnin Exams what's that?" Naruto said

" Really Naruto? You don't know " Miyuki said

" that's why I'm asking" Naruto said as Miyuki sigh

" I explained them to you when we were at the academy when dad told me about them" Miyuki said

" just tell me already!" Naruto exclaimed " I don't remember you saying it! believe it!"

" I believe that he's totally clueless" the girl with the fan said

" you got that right" Miyuki said " those are the Exams that genin take to be a full grown Chunnin"

" she's right Boss" Konohamaru said

"oh really then why didn't you say so! I am so there!" Naruto exclaimed

" I did say so you knucklehead!" Miyuki said as she noticed the sand Genin turning to walk away as Miyuki glanced at the redhead as she couldn't but stare at him. ' he's got that nice red hair...and those green eyes...huh? Why am I thinking that?! Stop it Miyuki! Stop it!' She though as she turn as she lightly blushed as sasuke noticed Miyuki slight change as he glared at the sand ninja.

" Hey you!" Sasuke said loudly " Identify yourself"

"hm? You mean me?" She asked

" no, him the guy with the gourd on his back" Sasuke said

As the redhead stopped walking as he turn to sasuke " My name is Gaara of the Desert, I'm curious about you too, who are you?" He asked

" I am sasuke uchiha" Sasuke said

" what about you? The short haired girl" he said

As Miyuki looked at him ' he's talking to me? But why? Miyuki stay calm! Just say your name! ' Miyuki though as the redhead stared at her.

" My name is Miyuki hatake" Miyuki said as she lightly smiled at him. Trying to hide her slight nervousness around the redhead.

As he stared at her then on sasuke as a small breeze blown through as everything was quiet.

" Hey I bet your dying to know my name right?" Naruto said

" I couldn't care less" Gaara said

As the sand ninja went away. As Miyuki lightly smiled.

' things are getting interesting ' Sasuke though

' He seems familiar I just can't put my finger on it...but...' Miyuki though as she let out a sigh

" hey Konohamaru do I seem uncool or something?" Naruto asked as he had a deadpan expression

" Well compared to Sasuke yeah you're pretty lame" Konohamaru said

" Ahh you're not gonna show me up sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed

" Back off loser, Miyuki let's continue our sparring session" Sasuke said

Unknown to them four other ninjas were looking at them in a tree a few feet away from them.

" what do you think Dosu?"

"The usual weaklings nothing special, but the one from the uchiha clan, that candy girl and that desert brat we should watch them carefully" Dosu said

 **Meanwhile with the third hokage**

" all right it's time to pick the candidates for the chunnin exams to begin those who are in charged with the rookie genin please step foward" the hokage said

As the three jounin took a step foward

" kakashi,Kurenai and Asuma What do you say? Are there any in your squads you'd recommend who are ready for the exams despite they're inexperienced. As you know any genin who carried out at least 8 or more missions are technically eligible for the Examinations. Beyond that only you are the one that decide if they are ready" he said " Of course most genin require a much more training period at least twice as many missions "

' there's no need to say all of this it's too soon for they're squads ' iruka though

" So kakashi you may begin" the hokage said as kakashi stepped foward.

"I lead squad 7, sasuke uchiha, Naruto uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Miyuki hatake. I kakashi hatake recommend all four of them for the chunnin Exams" he said

" my squad is number 8, Hinata hyuuga, Kiba inuzuka, shino aburame. And now I Kurenai yuhi recommend all three for the chunnin Exams" Kurenai said

" my squad is number 10, ino yamanaka, shikamaru Nara and choji akimichi. And now I Asuma sarutobi recommend all three of them for the chunnin Exams. " Asuma said

As there was whispers of the other ninja that they were surprised that all the rookies will take the Exams.

" Hold on just a minute!" Iruka said

"What is it Iruka?" The hokage asked

"lord hokage with all due respect the names that were just given were all my students at the Academy. I know they're skill and abilities." Iruka said"Every one of them have great promise but it's to soon, they need more Experience before they are tested if they try now they'll surely fail the Exam"

" When I became a Chunnin I was six years younger than Naruto and miyuki " kakashi said

"Naruto is nothing like you!" Iruka exclaimed "are you trying to destroy him? What about your daughter? Don't you care about her enough to let them have more experience until next year? "

" Don't ever say that I don't care about my daughter!" Kakashi exclaimed as there was a hint of anger in his voice" Besides this will be a good challenge for them they all complain about not having a better challenge, maybe getting wiped out in the Exams will be an exception. A little pain is good"

" What did you say?" Iruka said

"Nothing fatal of course" kakashi said " but seriously Iruka. I understand how you feel and it upsets you "

" All right kakashi you said enough back off" Kurenai intervene

"Iruka needs to realize they're not his students anymore, they're mine" kakashi said

' enough already' Asuma though

"These Exams would destroy them you know that!" Iruka said

" Iruka you have made your point. I decided to hold a preliminary test" the hokage said

The next day the four genin were waiting at the meeting spot

As Miyuki was munching on her pocky as her thoughts were a million miles away as she couldn't stop thinking of the redheaded boy that was by the name of Gaara she tries to think of why was he familiar to her. Whenever she tries to remember but sadly nothing came up.

" why? Why? why? It's always the same!" Sakura exclaimed "he sets the time and we have to wait hours for him!"

" yeah it's not fair!" Naruto agreed

" What about my feelings?!" Sakura exclaimed " I rushed out here so fast I didn't even have time to blow dry my hair!"

" I didn't even have time to brush my teeth or change my underwear!" Naruto said

" you uh didn't? That's very disgusting Naruto" Sakura said

" Naruto...that's really gross..." Miyuki said as she looked at the water as she was smiling dreamily.

' First thing in the morning and they're driving me nuts...well not all of them...' Sasuke though as he glanced at Miyuki. ' she's acting a little different since yesterday...she didn't even want to finish our sparring session...instead she just said she had other things to do...wait I gotta stop acting like this...I don't like this feeling I refuse to accept it'

"Hey everyone!" Kakashi said as he appeared " Sorry I'm late I'm afraid I got lost in the path of life"

" I can understand that daddy" Miyuki said as she smiled as she let out a small giggle

" You liar!" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed

"I know this is a bit sudden but I recommended you for the chunnin Exams all four of you" kakashi said " these are the application forms " as he handed them the papers. "This is all voluntary if you don't feel ready you can wait next year"

" All right! Kakashi sensei you're the best!" Naruto said as he hugged him

" Hey! Don't slobber on my vest!" Kakashi said

' that means if I take the Exams I get to see him again...' Miyuki though of the redhead as she smiled as she felt that slight warm feeling again as she giggled as kakashi noticed something as he glanced at Miyuki.

" Thanks Dad!" Miyuki hugged him tightly

" just sign these papers if you want to take the Exams it's in room 301 at the Academy five days from now" kakashi explained " that's it"

After a few minutes the genin were walking as Naruto held the application.

' il be up against some really wicked ninja, like the guy with the mummy on its back, and of course mr. Attitude ' Naruto though as he smiled at the though of beating his rival and other ninja then being hokage after that.

' I hope I get the chance to fight that guy' Sasuke though

' Hmm I wonder if in these Exams il be able to use the jutsu that I was perfecting...I can show everyone what I'm made of!' Miyuki though

' This is hopeless I can't keep up with sasuke, I don't think I can beat Miyuki...I can't even beat Naruto. I'm never passing these Exams...' Sakura though

A few hours later more and more genin from other villages have been slowly gathering some exploring while others rested.

 **The next day**

Miyuki was walking around with kakashi as they were picking out things for tonight's dinner. As they were at the market.

" I feel like having some radishes we could pickle them and have it with some spicy chicken" Miyuki said

" hmm sounds good" kakashi said as he picked out a few

As Miyuki saw through the window a glimpse of red as she walked towards the window as she saw the redheaded boy that she met a few days ago.

' he's alone today...or is it that he's lost?' Miyuki though 'Should I approach him? Or should I leave him alone?'

" Miyuki what are you doing by the window?" Kakashi asked as he saw Miyuki there as she slightly blushed from embarrassment that kakashi caught her.

" It was to get these!" Miyuki said as she picked up some random fruit

" Mangoes? You don't like mangoes" kakashi said

" Y-Yeah well I though I'd give it a try again" Miyuki said as she flustered a bit she didn't want her dad to know what she was doing as kakashi gave her a curious look.

" Okay then...lets get some" kakashi said picking a few " you'd better eat them, they're good for you"

As they were done kakashi said he'd take them home as he walked as he saw Miyuki walking away in a different direction.

' I wonder where did he go?' Miyuki though as she walked around ' hmm I don't see him, oh well I guess I'll see him later or in the chunnin Exams. I wonder how the others feel about the chunnin Exams I really wanna give it a try. ' as she walked to an area full of trees.

' I think he's cuter than any boy I met' Miyuki though ' maybe the next time I see him I could show him around the village. Since he's from a different village and all.' As she smiled lightly ' yeah il do that!' As Miyuki got a serous expression on her face.

" How long are you going to follow me?" Miyuki said

" hmm impressive that you noticed that I was here" a voice said as a ninja appeared " still you should give up on taking the Chunnin Exams"

" I'm not listening to you" Miyuki said

" you don't know the dangers of the Chunnin Exams give up now girl" he said as he ran after Miyuki as she swiftly dodge his attack as she took out a kunai.

" I'm telling you don't mess with me" Miyuki said

As the ninja went at Miyuki holding the kunai knife as she had her in her hand as both weapons clashed with each others weapon.

" there's other ninja that have more experience in. Battling than you. You're just a weakling" he said

' I might have to use that jutsu after all if this guy keeps at it I've only perfected it...I was saving it for the Exam...' Miyuki though

" listen I'm telling you I'm not giving up on these Exams. No matter the danger of it. no matter if there's more ninja that have more experience Besides I've got the advantage in this fight " Miyuki said

" What advantage do you have? " he said

" if you noticed we're near a river and a few days ago it rained so there's puddles everywhere " Miyuki said

' she knew I was following her so she led me here. Impressive ' he though

" and the other is that I got you busy defending yourself with one arm against our weapons" Miyuki said as she used her free hand as she did a handsign in one hand.

' what? Using one hand for a jutsu?! I've never seen someone doing that!' He though

" Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death" Miyuki said as she focused her chakra as she stomped on the puddle as it floated in the air as the water formed into needles. Before the needles could hit them as Miyuki quickly got out of the way as all she saw was smoke when it was clear there was no sign of the ninja.

" if you're still out there I'm not giving up on this so easily so bring on the Chunnin Exams!" Miyuki exclaimed

As she waited a few minutes nothing. As she though the ninja got scared and ran away from her.

' I did it! I did the jutsu!' Miyuki though happily as she looked up the sky ' I can do the same jutsu Haku just like you...it's the same one that mom taught me too! I can't wait for you to see the others that I practiced! All right for a tonight I'll treat myself to my favorite strawberry short cake!'

 **Meanwhile with kakashi**

As the hours went by as it was dark as the night sky was clear that you could see the moon. As kakashi was sitting on the roof top.

" So how did it go?" Kakashi asked as the same ninja that tough Miyuki appeared

" they all made it your squad and the others all of the genin have proved themselves ready for the Exams." As a cloud of smoke as it was Iruka.

" you were right kakashi they're good" Iruka said "they all develop very impressive skills "

" but the Chunnin Exams can break anyone " kakashi said "we'll see if they can tough it out"

 **Meanwhile in a Training ground**

As the training dummies were swiftly hit by kunai knives.

"did you hear we're gonna have rookies in the Exams First year Genin this has not happened in 5 years" a boy wearing a green jumpsuit said

" no way I bet it's some jounin trying to boost their Ego" the girl said

" no there is more to the story than that" he said " four of them are from kakashi's squad"

" huh? Interesting " another boy said he had long hair

" but not very" the girl said as she threw her knife hitting the dummy.

" Either Way it's too bad for them " the boy with long hair said

After a few days it was finally the day of the Exam as the three genin were waiting for their last team member.

" hey Sakura your late" Naruto said " it's Usually Miyuki that's late"

" uh right Sorry guys" Sakura said as she though of what had happened a few days ago about a ninja using A genjutsu on her thinking she was walking with sasuke but she knew it was a trick. " Good morning Sasuke "

" yeah..." Sasuke said ' what's up with her? She's different ' He though

' Somethings up with Sakura...she's not her Usual self' Miyuki though

As the small group walked inside the Academy. As they saw a group of ninjas as they went into the crowd. As they saw two ninja guarding the door that had the numbers on which the Exam were in.

" some of you might not make it, some of you may go crazy the Chunnin Exams are life and Death"

" you think it's a joke? Chunnin are qualified to lead missions, the lives of your Squad members are in your hands you won't be tough enought to take the heat, Delicate little girls don't belong here"

As Miyuki felt an anime vein popped in her head at his comment but she held herself back from doing anything as she had a mischievous smile form in her lips ' So this is their plan? Too easy' she though

" we're just thinning out the herd so go home and play with your dolls"

" nice little speech so both of you step aside and let us through" Sasuke said " while you're at it reverse the genjutsu we can see through it anyway"

" you think you can trick us? We're going to the third floor" Miyuki said

" what does he mean? We're on the third floor"

" I know there's the number"

"Well, well you noticed the genjutsu huh?"

" Go ahead you tell them Sakura I'm sure you figured it out than everyone else did" Sasuke said

" huh?" Sakura said

" don't be modest Sakura you have sharpest eyes to noticed any genjutsu I'm sure you saw that a mile away" Miyuki said

" her analytical skills is the best in our group" Sasuke said

" I must have? Well sure I did, this is only the second floor" Sakura said

" Right" Naruto said

As the number of the sign changed to the original number.

" huh well aren't you the smart ones to noticed our illusions now. Let's see you deal with this!" The boy said

As sasuke and the boy were about to hit each other as a boy with the green jumpsuit got in between them to stop their attacks as Miyuki eyes widen at this as she smiled.

' he stopped my kick that's some chakra in his arm' Sasuke though

" hey what happened to the plan? I though you said we were supposed to keep a low profile of our skill level" the boy with long hair said

" I know but" he said

" never mind it's over forget it" she said

" LEE!" Miyuki exclaimed as she hugged him tightly surprising her team by the sudden action she did on an unknown leaf ninja. As the uchiha glared at him.

" Miyuki! " Lee said as he smiled as he return the hug " it is so good to see you"

" I can't believe you Lee ! You didn't visit or even dropped by my usual training spot like you promised I though you were ignoring me" Miyuki said as she pouted

" I am sorry I was busy training and—"

" it's fine Lee hey next time lets get some curry" Miyuki said as she smiled as Lee glanced at Sakura as he blushed as he walked over to Sakura.

" My name is Rock Lee, you are Sakura right?" Lee said

" huh?" Sakura said

" please be my girlfriend, I vow to protect you with my life" Lee said as he was blushing as he smiled as a small glint sparked in his teeth.

" definitely not" Sakura said bluntly

" Why?" Lee said as they're was a deadpan expression on his face

" because you're a weirdo" Sakura said

" Sakura that's a little mean" Miyuki said

" hahaha" Naruto said as Miyuki smacked the back of Naruto's head " Ow! What was that for!"

" Don't laugh at him He's my friend!" Miyuki exclaimed

" hey you what's your name?" The boy with long hair asked Sasuke

' again?! It's always about Sasuke!' Naruto though as they're was fire in his eyes as he was angry.

" it's common courtesy to give your own name before asking someone else's " Sasuke said

" you're the rookie aren't you? How old are you anyway?"

" I'm not obligated to answer" Sasuke said

" what's that?" He snapped

As the girl giggled ' Cutie' she though

As sasuke turn as he saw Miyuki patting the two guys back in comfort. As they had deadpan expressions.

" a weirdo? Miyuki am I a weirdo?" Lee asked

" No your not a weirdo Lee don't let get to you" Miyuki said

" no one wants to know my name" Naruto said as he had a gloomy expression

" Naruto...don't worry about it so much" Miyuki said " here have a pocky " as she gave the two boys some candy to cheer them up.

" Naruto, Sasuke, Miyuki lets go" Sakura said

Unknown to them at another door the same two boys that were guarding the door were watching them.

" So that's the bunch of misfits that kakashi and Guy we're going on about. Looks like they pass they're first test getting they're applications through "

" right"

As a cloud of smoke appeared as it was two older ninja that disguised themselves as younger genin.

" looks like the Exams might be fun this year"

" yeah for us but not for them"

As Naruto's group we climbing up the stair to get into the third floor.

' So this is the big bad Chunnin Exams heh it's a freak show ' Sasuke though

' I can't wait to take the Exams! I want to show everyone what I'm made of!' Miyuki though

 **there you have it guys! Tell me what you think! Please leave a review! See you guys soon!**


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

" Naruto, sasuke, Miyuki lets go" Sakura said

" Guys hurry up!" Miyuki said

As Sakura grabbed the boys hand dragging them as Miyuki walked ahead.

" All right I get it don't pull me Sakura " Sasuke said as he let go of sakura's grip as Naruto was still being dragged off.

' Sasuke? Of the Uchiha clan?' He though

" he's bold are you going to challenge him?" She asked

As the two walked as Lee was in though as the girl turn to her teammate.

" Lee what are you waiting for? We're supposed to check in" she said

" I will catch up with you in a minute" Lee said " you do not need to wait for me I just want to check something" as he left leaving the female of the group puzzled.

" What's that about?" She said

" I have no idea" he said as he walked in the opposite direction.

 **Meanwhile with Naruto and the others**

' Hmm I didn't see him in the crowd maybe in the room I'll see him again the redhead...maybe I should think of a nickname for him so that it's easy to remember...' Miyuki though

' she seems different today...' Sasuke though ' is it because of these Exams?'

" Hey you with the Attitude " Lee said " Hold on"

As the small group stopped walking to turn to see Lee as Miyuki noticed a distress look from Sakura from Lee's earlier action.

" What do you want?" Sasuke said

" I want to Fight right here and right now" Lee said

" You wanna fight me here and now huh?" Sasuke said

" yes" as he jumped down to the floor in a perfect landing." My name is Rock Lee. You said it was Common courtesy for a Challenger to give his own name first right? Sasuke Uchiha "

" Hmm so you know me" Sasuke said

" I challenge you" Lee said " Everyone is always talking about the Uchiha clan and how great they are I want to see if it's true I figured you would be a good test for me. Also" as he looked at Sakura as he blushed. " Oh Sakura I love you"

As Sakura immediately started freaking out. " ahh those eye brows can't be real! Noo! " as Sakura started to shudder " you're hairstyle is weird too! and those eyebrows are so bushy, you're such a Weirdo!"

" you are an Angel sent from Heaven" Lee said as Lee winked as a anime heart was floating as he blew it towards Sakura which she freaked out as she moved out of the way as the heart hit the wall." That is a good move. Let's see if you dodge this! " as he started to send even more hearts to Sakura as Sakura was freaking out even more as she dodged all of the hearts until all of them were stuck at the wall.

' that was too close!' Sakura though

' Lee...you don't do that to a girl you just met...I'll need to give you advice on girls later on' Miyuki though

" Hey! Keep you're Creepy little Valentines to yourself! I was dodging for my life back there!" Sakura Exclaimed

" you do not have to be so negative Sakura " Lee said as he felt a bit sad

' He wants to fight sasuke?! It's always sasuke!' Naruto though angrily

" Lee listen I don't think this is a good time to fight" Miyuki said " I don't want Either of you guys hurt before the Exams start. I don't want to Explain to dad and your teacher why my friend and my teammate are hurt."

" Miyuki Everything will be fine also you look really nice with your hair short I think it suits you perfectly" Lee said

" Aww Lee Thanks you're sweet!" Miyuki said as she rubbed the back of her head as she smiled brightly at him as sasuke felt a slight pang of jealousy.

" You heard of the Uchiha clan yet you're challenging me to a fight?" Sasuke said " you must be even more psycho than you look if that's possible " as he glared at Lee " you wanna know more about my Clan then I'll teach you the hard way"

" Bring it on" Lee said ' Excellent a match up against the number one rookie, I will draw him out then get him to reveal his technique I will prove myself to you Guy sensei'

" Hold it!" Naruto said loudly

As the small group looked at Naruto.

" I get him first this weirdo is mine" Naruto said

" Naruto I don't think—" Miyuki started

" Miyuki stop worrying It'll take me two minutes to have this guy begging for mercy" Naruto said

" No thank you the only person I want to fight is Uchiha" Lee said

" Yeah well I got news for you!" Naruto said as he ran to Lee " Sasuke can't compare to me! Believe it!" As Naruto went to punch him but Lee just swiftly moved his hand to dodge his attack as if it was nothing. As Naruto put his hand on the floor to give him leverage to kick Lee but Lee got down dodging Naruto's kick.

"Leaf whirlwind!" Lee exclaimed as he did a spinning low kick sending naruto spinning away as he hit the wall as he was slightly dizzy.

" Naruto!" Miyuki exclaimed

' He's better than he looks' Sakura though

" Just accept it, you're skills are inferior. You see sasuke out of all the top Leaf Genin I'm the best." Lee said " Fight me and I will prove it to you"

" looks like fun. Let's do it" Sasuke said as he slightly smirks.

" there's no time sasuke we've got to register by 3 o'clock " Sakura said as she looked at the clock.

" She's right lets just postpone it. We've got less than half an hour" Miyuki said

" Relax this'll all be over ...in five seconds" Sasuke said as he ran

' ugh boys and their Egos! No matter how much you tell them they do the Exact opposite!' Miyuki though ' if we're even a minute late I'm holding him responsible!' As she opened her box of pocky angrily taking a bite out of the chocolate treat.

' here he comes...forgive me Guy sensei ' Lee though ' I know it is forbidden but I may have to use that jutsu!' As he dodged sasuke's punch as he appeared into the air next to sasuke

" Leaf hurricane!" Lee exclaimed as sasuke dodged it as Lee went to the ground to attack.

' he's fast I gotta block' Sasuke though as he prepared to block. As Lee swiftly kicked sasuke sending him flying as he hit the ground.

" Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed

' I swear one of these days that sasuke is gonna give me a big headache than Naruto' Miyuki though

' he had his guard up but Lee went right through it' Sakura though

' Lee got a bit better than the last time' Miyuki though

' he's using some technique to get to me. What is it? A ninjutsu or a Genjutsu? ' Sasuke though

' as I expected he's coming back for more' Lee though

' okay this is good, I got him right where I want him, how's my chance' Sasuke though as he smirked

" I've been waiting to try this out" Sasuke said

' could it be? Is that his sharingan?!' Sakura though ' When did he learn to? His eyes! It's in both of them.'

' So that is his sharingan' Lee though

' you never know what Sasuke is going to do next, if it's like Kakashi sensei's sharingan he'll be able to read this guys jutsu and nail it!' Sakura though

' genjutsu or ninjutsu whatever magic he's using I'll see it now!' Sasuke though as his eyes were red as he looked at Lee.

' Sasuke is getting stronger everyday...just what you expect from an Uchiha ' Sakura though as she looked at sasuke.' Sasuke could never lose to a guy like this! No way'

' Having an Ego like that isn't so good ...one of these days I'll show you what I'm really made of...' Miyuki though

As the two females saw Lee kick Sasuke high up.

' he got around my guard but how?' Sasuke though ' what kind of jutsu is that?'

" you see my technique is neither ninjutsu or Genjutsu " Lee said

As Lee ran to Sasuke as sasuke landed to the ground as the two were trying to hit each other but Lee was faster than Sasuke as Lee punched Sasuke in the stomach. As Naruto woke up from being hit earlier as he saw Sasuke and Lee fighting.

" I am using Taijutsu that means no tricks" Lee said " Sasuke " as Lee disappeared as he reappeared behind Sasuke " Just straight martial arts nothing more "

" Why you!" Sasuke said as he tried to hit Lee but Lee swiftly dodged it.

" I know you're technique you don't get it. It will not work on me" Lee said "I know you can see through your opponents jutsu. The sharingan gives you the ability to read his chakra and decipher his habdsigns and movements. You can guess what they're going to do before they do it. Taijutsu is a little different "

" Right so what's your point?" Sasuke said

" I do not try to hide or disguise my moves, I do not have to even if you can read them you cannot stop them you are too slow. " Lee said

As sasuke glared at him

" you're eyes may be quick enough but if your body cannot keep up then what will?" Lee said " you know what I believe there's two different kinds of ninja. Those like you that are born with talent and don't have to work at it and those like me" as sasuke ran to Lee " the ones that train everyday of they're lives. You're sharingan is the worst match against my extreme Taijutsu here's what I mean!"

' I have to stop him!' Sasuke though as he readied to block Lee's attack. But Lee was faster and kicked Sasuke high up in the air. As Lee appeared behind him in mid air.

" Dancing leaf shadow" Sasuke said

" Good eye, now to prove my point " Lee said as he unwrap the bandages he had in both his arms. " that hardwork beats natural talent"

' what's he planning?' Sasuke though

" you're finished" Lee said

As the two females looked at the two boys in mid air worried about their teammate all of a sudden a windmill hit Lee's bandages stopping him. As they were surprised as they looked at who threw that.

" this is bad" Lee said

" All right that's enough Lee!" A ninja turtle said as Lee quickly down down as sasuke was going down as Sakura ran to catch him as Miyuki followed.

' He totally beat Sasuke! Something happened when I was knocked out' Naruto though

" Sasuke are you okay? Sasuke!" Sakura said

" Hey! Earth to Sasuke! " Miyuki said

' he's really shaken up. He didn't even take the Fall ' Sakura though

' Sasuke...this is the real world now...these Exams have more strong opponents ' Miyuki though

" You were watching us the whole time" Lee said

" Of course that last technique is forbidden you know that"

' he's talking to a turtle and he's talking back' Naruto though as he watched Lee talking to the ninja turtle.

" I am sorry I did not mean too" Lee said

' Now he's apologizing to a turtle' Naruto though 'Wait a minute! Could that be his sensei?' As Lee was Apologizing to the turtle a lot.

" I was right! It is his Sensei!" Naruto said

As he received a look from his team as Miyuki shook her head.

" hey guys! That weird thing is talking to is a turtle right?" Naruto said as he pointed at the turtle

" obviously Naruto!" Miyuki exclaimed " I can't believe you'd even ask that!"

" Okay so that means turtles can be sensei's too" Naruto said

" how would I know they can be sensei's!" Sakura exclaimed

" Naruto! I can't believe you're this clueless! " Miyuki exclaimed " All of those notes that I wrote for you to study was just a waste of time!"

" you're a disgrace! You think you can get away with a bunch of lame Excuses like that! A shinobi never reveals their techniques unless it's absolutely necessary! such a basic rule you should know that by now! "

"Forgive me" Lee said

' How could I lose to that freak!' Sasuke though angrily as he slightly growled as Miyuki glanced at sasuke

' Lee totally broke sasuke's Ego...well if it wasn't Lee then I guess it would've been someone else then. ' she though as she let out a sigh

" Are you prepared to take your punishment for your actions?"

" I- yes sir" Lee said sadly

" All right then please come out Guy sensei!"

As a cloud of smoke appeared as A man wearing the same green jumpsuit and the same bowl hair cut and thick eyebrows. As he was in a funny pose " Hey what's shaking? how ya doin' everybody?! Life keeping ya good?" He said

As sasuke,Sakura and Naruto had schooled look on their faces except Miyuki as she laughed at the look on their teams faces.

" He's got the biggest eyebrows yet they're almost alive!" Naruto exclaimed

"Hi Lee" Guy said as a glint appeared in his teeth when he smiled

" Too weird" Sakura said

" So that's where he gets it from same soup bowl hair cut and same bushier Eyebrows" Naruto said

As an anime vein popped in Lee's head " Do not insult Guy sensei! he's one of the greatest men in the Entire world!" Lee exclaimed

" Well excuse me for not recognizing his greatness I was too busy watching him crawling underneath a turtle!" Naruto Exclaimed as Miyuki couldn't help but laugh at her friends antics

" He did not crawl out!" Lee exclaimed as he looked at Miyuki as she was laughing " Do not laugh Miyuki!"

" I can't help it! It's too funny!" Miyuki said as she was in a fit of giggles

" that's enought Lee " Guy said

" yes sir" Lee said

" Now for your punishment!" Guy said as he punched Lee " you fool!"

As miyuki's team were looking at the scene as they were still shocked as Miyuki let out a sigh. ' I'm getting a headache from everyone today' she though ' now I know how dad felt when Guy sensei challenges him a lot.'

" I'm sorry Lee " Guy said " it's for your own good"

" S-Sensei!" Lee exclaimed as anime tears went down as his sensei did the same. " I am so sorry!"

"All right it's over you don't need to say anymore" Guy said

"Sensei!" Lee exclaimed as he hugged Guy

' how can I lose to someone that lame?' Sasuke though

Miyuki let out a sigh ' it just had to be Guy sensei...' She though ' how can my dad handle him every day? It's a miracle'

" actually it's kinda sweet that they're all huggy and stuff" Naruto said

" you gotta be crazy! They're both weird and crazy!" Sakura exclaimed

" the odd part is getting use to them and their antics " Miyuki said

As they looked at guy and Lee.

" you're just caught in between, you're too old to be called a boy and to young to be called a man" guy said

" You are so good to me, Guy sensei" Lee said

" Now take off! I want you to do 100 laps around the practice field!" Guy said

" yes sir! No problem!" Lee said

" Run into the sunset Lee!" Guy said " now let us go"

" Hey wait a minute!" Naruto said " we're not finished here! You guys can't just take off like that!"

" yeah Naruto is right! What about the Chunnin Exams?" Miyuki said as guy turn as he saw Miyuki.

" Ah! It's you! Miyuki! Kakashi's kid!" Guy said as Miyuki walked to him as he smiled revealing his teeth as a bit was shining.

" Hey Guy sensei" Miyuki said as she waved

" ha trying to act Cool just like your dad! You're almost the splitting image of him!" Guy said

' but Guy sensei you know dad isn't related to me by blood...or did you forget again?' Miyuki though

' so these must be kakashi's squad since his kid is in the same squad these must be her teammates ' Guy though as he looked at miyuki's team.

" ah he's looking at us?!" Sakura said

" So tell me How is kakashi ?" Guy asked

" Do you know him?" Sasuke said

" do I know kakashi? Well people say that he and I are arch rivals for all eternity " Guy said

' Only in Guy sensei's head...' Miyuki though

" there's just no way!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed

" is it true Miyuki?! What this guy is saying?!" Naruto asked

" Yeah, I guess that's how it is" Miyuki said as she munched in her pocky as she was thinking.

" hey! If Guy sensei says it is true then—"

" Let it slide Lee" Guy said " A ninjas action that speaks louder than words "

As sasuke looked as a second later Guy was behind the small group.

" my record is 50 wins and 49 losses" Guy said " which is one more that his by the way."

" Huh you're kidding?! Miyuki how can he beat your dad?!" Naruto said as his eyes widen

" I don't keep track of what my dad does!" Miyuki said

" the fact is I'm stronger than kakashi and faster" Guy said

' his speed is incredible, he's definitely faster than kakashi ' Sasuke though ' is he Even human? '

" you see Guy sensei is the best there is" Lee said

" I'm sorry the Trouble Lee caused yo, Look into my eyes and except my sincere apology " Guy said

' He claims he's better than kakashi is that true?' Sasuke though as he tighten his hand forming a fist, ' I don't think he's making this up'

" Lee you should accompany these fine young ninja to the classroom " Guy said as guy took out a kunai and hit the paper windmill as Lee's bandages were free as he started to wrap his hands as Naruto noticed Lee's hands.

" you don't have to do that Lee, it's good to see you Guy sensei" Miyuki said

" Same to you Miyuki" Guy said As he smiled " Remember to give it your best! Lee farewell!"

" yes sir!" Lee said

As Guy and the ninja turtle disappeared.

" Sasuke actually I haven't been honest with you, I said I wanted to test my skills and that is true enough but you are not the one that I wanted to test them on." Lee said "I told you that I'm the top genin here but there's someone else on my own team. I came here to defeat him you were just practice now you are a target I will crush you, there you have it consider yourself warned"

"hey Lee don't forget I wanna fight you next! Maybe in the Exams. I wanna give it a go" Miyuki said

" then we shall see Miyuki" Lee said

As he left. As sasuke glared at him as he tighten his fist as Miyuki glanced at his behavior.

" ah well how about that looks like the Uchiha's aren't as great as everyone though " Naruto said

" yeah, that just mean they're all talk " Miyuki said

" Naruto! Miyuki!" Sakura exclaimed

" Just shut up!" Sasuke said " Next time I'll drive him to his knees"

" yeah right looks at who's got his buttkicked " Naruto said

" stop it! Watch what you're saying! Cut it out Naruto!" Sakura said

" Shut up Sakura!" Miyuki said as Sakura looked at her " just stop thinking that Sasuke is the greatest ninja you ever met! Look at him he got beat! That means he's not the great Uchiha you say you really like!"

" be quiet Miyuki!" Sakura exclaimed

" Then make me Sakura!" Miyuki said

" shut up both of you!" Sasuke said as they're was a hint of anger in his eyes.

" Miyuki is right you saw his hands didn't you?" Naruto said " when he took off the tape. I bet bushy brows been training until he drops day in and day out"

" you're right Lee did train like that" Miyuki said

" you know him right?" Naruto said

" Yeah, since Guy sensei trains with Lee a lot my dad and me go places and we see them training " Miyuki said " he trains a lot more, maybe more than you maybe harder than any of us"

As the team stayed quiet thinking of what had happened.

" this is starting to get interesting" Sasuke said " The Chunnin Exams I can't wait to see what's next"

" yeah" Naruto said

" let's go Naruto! Sakura! Miyuki!" Sasuke said

As the group walked further along the halls

' Bring on the Exams! I'll give it everything I've got!' Miyuki though as she felt determined

 **there you have it guys! Please leave a review tell me what you think! See you guys soon!**


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

As Naruto,sasuke,Sakura Miyuki walked to the halls they saw kakashi in front of the Door.

" Glad you came Sakura " kakashi said " For you're sake and the others"

" what'cha talking about dad?" Miyuki said

" it's because now you all can Formally register for the Chunnin Exams " kakashi said " You can only take the Exam as a team "

" but sensei you said it was our desicion if we were going to take it or not" Sakura said

" that's right I did " kakashi said

" Dad, you've got some explaining to do" Miyuki said

" well it is an individual decision but it affects all of you I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want the others pressuring you at the same time I didn't want to force you to participate for your team I wanted you to decide on your own. "

" Wait a minute you're saying if the others shown up and I decided not to come " Sakura said

" then I couldn't let the others in but it's a mid point you're all here and for the right reasons" kakashi said " Sakura, Naruto, sasuke and miyuki I'm proud of you" as he smiled even though they couldn't tell since he always wears the mask but everyone felt a bit happy. " Couldn't ask for a better team Good luck"

" We won't let you down sensei Believe it!" Naruto said

" Bye Dad I'll do my best to pass this Exam!" Miyuki said as she smiled

As they opened the door as they saw a lot of different ninja from different villages.

" what's this?" Naruto said

" I g-guess were not Alone" Sakura said

As miyuki's eyes glanced to every ninja here as she hoped to see the redhead that she met a few days ago.

' A lot of ninja I wonder if he's here...I can't see him yet...' Miyuki though

" I had no idea there'd be so much competition" Sakura said

" Don't worry Sakura don't be intimidated by them" Miyuki said ' they're really scary I never seen so many ninja in one place! I can't let them see that I'm nervous this is our first impression by all of our opponents I just hope no one messes up' Miyuki though

" Sasuke! We're have you been?" A girl's voice said as she hugged Sasuke from behind as she was blushing as sasuke had an annoyed look on his face. " you have no idea I hoped to see you here and here you are! I missed those groovy looks of yours"

" Hey you porker! Back off he's mine!" Sakura exclaimed

" they'd let you in? Still got those frown lines on your billboard brow I see" she said

" Leave my forehead out of this!" Sakura exclaimed

" it's you guys" another voice said

As it was shikamaru and Choji

"I knew it was gonna be a Drag but I didn't know it was going to be this Lame" shikamaru said

" So all three stooges are here" Naruto said then he felt something hit his head.

" Don't say that! They're good friends too Naruto!" Miyuki said " Hey guys!"

" you're here too, huh what's with your hair?" Shikamaru said

" I got it Cut a few days ago I though it be good for a change you know it gets in the way a lot" Miyuki said

" whatever I guess it looks okay" shikamaru said

' Shikamaru Nara...Always complaining never does anything about it. The Laziest kid in the academy...Choji Akamichi more like Akimunchie I think he'd eat his own head of he could...' Naruto though

" Sorry but Sasuke all mine, Miyuki already gave up because she cut her hair so she's not a threat anymore" Ino said as she taunted Sakura

" Whoa hey stop! I never said I wanted him" Miyuki pointed at sasuke " you guys can have him for all I care " ' I sorta have an eye on someone but I don't know yet...' She though

' Ino yamanaka she's annoying not because she's got the same stupid crush on Sasuke man why does every girl we meet they suddenly have a thing for Sasuke? He's not the only boy in the world!' Miyuki though

" well well look who's here! It looks like the whole gang is back together again" a boy said as he had the puppy on his head as the other two people were Hinata and shino.

" Oh...hi Naruto" Hinata said as she looked at Naruto then immediately broke eye contact and blushed

' Hinata Hyuuga she's okay I don't know why she gets all shy and embarrassed Everytime I look at her it's kinda weird' Naruto though

" hey Hinata!" Miyuki said

" Oh M-Miyuki Hello" Hinata said

' I see she still likes Naruto and as usual Naruto doesn't have a clue ' Miyuki though

" hey Kiba! Hey Akamaru!" Miyuki said

"it's good to see you Miyuki that's a nice look you got there" Kiba said

" thanks!" Miyuki said ' that's Kiba inuzuka and his cute dog Akamaru Kiba is a little loud like Naruto but he's nice and he Uses his head not like someone I know Plus he's got the cutest Dog! Whenever I see them I just wanna hug Akamaru' Miyuki though as she glanced at shino.

' the guy with the sunglasses is Shino aburame he's always quiet but he's nice once you get to know him. He even tried to help me face my fear of bugs when I was little ' Miyuki though

" you guys too. Man everyone is here for this stupid thing" shikamaru said

" Well here we all are the ten rookies " Kiba said " this is gonna be fun at least those that are good enough to make the cut, right Sasuke?"

" Kiba Careful that you don't get overconfident" sasuke said as he smirked

" We're gonna blow you guys away, we've been training like Crazy" Kiba said

" what do you think we've been doing? Sitting around Picking daisies? " Naruto said as he pointed at Kiba " you don't know what training means!"

" Oh Kiba, you haven't seen what I could do. if you think I was the same academy girl then you're wrong " Miyuki said

" Um...don't mind Kiba...I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it..." Hinata said

" Huh?" Naruto said

As the Kiba looked at Hinata. As choji looked at Akamaru. ' Akamaru is looking plumper and juicier ' choji though as he took a step toward as he was stopped by shino.

" What do you want?" choji said as shino looked at the floor as they saw a bug crawling on the floor.

" though maybe you haven't seen it" shino said " didn't want you stepping on it"

then shino walked towards Miyuki.

" hey shino what's up?" Miyuki said as shino went to touch miyuki's hair unknown to them sasuke was looking at the two as he glared at shino.

' He's touching her hair! And she's just letting him !' Sasuke though as he felt a pang of jealousy at the sight.

" is something wrong shino?" Miyuki asked as shino showed her a small bug on his hand

" you didn't noticed it. Didn't want you to freak out and squeal like when we were younger at the academy " shino said

" Oh thanks shino...now please find someplace else to put that bug in..." Miyuki said

" hey you guys, you might wanna keep it down a little" a voice said as the group looked at a ninja with gray hair in a ponytail wearing glasses. " I mean no offense you're the ten rookies right? Fresh out of the academy. I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves. Just cool it this isn't a class field trip "

" Well you asked you?! You are you?" Ino said

" I'm Kabuto yakushi " he said " but really look around you. You've made quite an impression These Exams makes everyone tense and you don't want them rubbing you the wrong way. You can't help it you don't know how things work. You're just Rookies you remind me of myself a while back."

" Kabuto right? This isn't the first time you take these Exams right?" Sakura asked

" it's my 7th time" Kabuto said " they're held twice a year this'll be my fourth year. "

" wow veteran he must really be an Expert by now" Sakura said

' his seventh time taking it? It's a little odd for me but I don't know how these Exams work.' Miyuki though as she opened her box of pocky.

" Cool! You could give us the insight tips" Naruto said

" Yeah some expert he never passed" shikamaru said

" Well 7th time the charm that's what they say right?" Kabuto said as he scratched the back of his head.

" I Guess the rumors of the Exams are tough are true Aw man I knew this was gonna be a Drag" shikamaru said

" Hang on don't give up hope yet maybe I can help you out a little "Kabuto said as he took out a few orange cards " With my ninja info cards"

" what are those?" Miyuki ask " they look like those trading cards"

" they're not. It's hard to Explain but these cards are chakra encoded with everything I learned over the past four years. " Kabuto said as he kneeled into the ground putting the stack of cards into the floor. " I have over two hundred. So I haven't been wasting my time, they appear blank but I don't want anyone seeing this stuff" as he used his fingers spinning the card he picked out.

" what are you doing?" Sakura asked

" I'm using my chakra to reveal their secrets" Kabuto said " like this for Example" as the blank card was spun around as a small cloud puffed up as the card transformed.

" it's a map" Sakura said

" that's pretty cool " Miyuki said

" it shows all of the candidates that came here to take the chunnin Exams" Kabuto said "from the villages they come from and how many from each village, why do you think they all come in here to take the test at the same time. "

As the group looked at him as choji was eating away a bag of potato chips as Miyuki munched on her pocky.

" it's to foster friendships between nations of course, international brotherhood and all that. It's true enough as far as it goes" Kabuto said

" But there's another reason" Sasuke said

" Yeah, you see the important thing is that they carefully calculate the number of shinobi from each village by maintaining a balance of power "

" interesting" Miyuki said

" balance of power big deal it's all a drag" shikamaru said

" if the balance isn't maintain then one nation will have more shinobi than its neighbors and it might be tempted to attack them" Kabuto said " So they try to maintain the status quo Makes sense I suppose"

" Do those cards of yours have info on other candidates?" Sasuke asked " individually"

" Can you show us Kabuto?" Miyuki asked

" They might, you have someone special in mind?" Kabuto said

" they might" Sasuke said

" Well I can't promise you my information is complete or perfect but I've got something just about everyone " Kabuto said as he placed the card back in his deck " including you guys of course. so who is it? Tell me what you know about them a description, where there from whatever, anything at all"

" his name is Gaara of the Desert and there's Rock Lee of the leaf while you're at it" Sasuke said

" that's no fun you even know they're names that makes it easy" Kabuto said taking out a few cards.

"Okay first up is Rock Lee " Kabuto said " looks like he's a year older than you guys, mission experience 11 C ranks and 20 D ranks, his squad leader is Guy in the last year his Taijutsu is greatly increased but his other skills are pretty shaky. Last year he had the attention of a Genin for some reason he chose not to participate the Exams this'll be his first time as a candidate same as you guys. His teammates are tenten and Neji hyuuga "

' Hyuuga? Is he a relative of Hinata? ' Miyuki though as she had the pocky in her lips as she was thinking.

" Next is Gaara of the desert " Kabuto said as Miyuki immediately looked at the card as she slightly smiled. " Mission experience 8 C ranks and get this one B rank as a Genin. There's not a lot of information on this guy He was a Rookie from another land originally but there is this He survived every mission without a scratch on him. "

" the dude got a B rank as a Genin? And he's never been injured?" Shikamaru said

" What's the deal with this guy?" Naruto said

" Maybe he's just really good..." Miyuki said ' Wow he's that good...' She though as Kabuto took out another card showing the map again.

" Leaf,sand, rain, Grass,waterfall,sound from the Looks of it they send an exceptionally good candidates this time around" Kabuto said "Of course the hidden sound village is small it sprang up recently no one knows anything about it. Those guys are a mystery. Well you get the point the competition will be intense this year"

" So it seems...it's almost enough to make you lose you're confidence " Hinata said

" it's a fine time to be talking like that!" Ino exclaimed

" Well it looks like a lot of tough ninja here..." Miyuki said

" Do you really think it'll be tougher this time?" Sakura asked

" Of the four years that I've taken the Exams I never seen a strong bunch of candidates as this one" Kabuto said

 **Meanwhile with Kakashi**

As kakashi was outside the door way. As he though back what Iruka said.

Flashback

"I can't go along with this! They may be under your care kakashi but I know them they were my students I trained them!" Iruka said " I don't know what you're trying to do!"

" you know he may be right kakashi, you're putting a lot of pressure on them what about that kid of yours? I don't think it's the right choice for her or her team to be in these Exams. Why so impatient? I held my team back for a year so they could hone their skills and mature. Let them enjoy they're youth a little longer " Guy said

As kakashi lightly chuckled " you're concern is touching, But don't ever say that about my daughter or my team isn't it because you're team don't stand a chance against mine" kakashi said

" All right,All right that's enough" the third hokage said " the matter of the Rookie participation is closed, now as for the other Genin I'm ready to consider they're recommendations"

" I know what I'm doing you'll see" kakashi said

 **End of flashback**

'I wish I was as sure as I sounded ' kakashi though ' I wonder how they'll doing even the cockiest will be even a little scared. I hope that Miyuki is okay. I wonder if in these Exams she'll grow more...maybe develop her kekkei genkai even more than her cousin's '

 **Back with Naruto and the others**

' Okay we're just a bunch of rookies and most of these guys are older and more experience than we are' Sakura though ' no big deal it's okay to be a little scared I can handle it. Buts it's hard watching Naruto falling apart right in front of me'

' I didn't think it be like this! Gotta stay calm here...its just the nerves getting to me...gotta stay calm I told dad I'd pass these Exams and I will! But watching Naruto like this makes me even more nervous...maybe a little pep talk would help him' Miyuki though

" hey Naruto don't worry we'll be fine" Sakura said

" yeah Sakura is right if we stick together we'll pass it" Miyuki said as the two females noticed something from Naruto as his hands was shaking as he let out a shout.

" My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna beat everyone of you! believe it!" Naruto exclaimed

As kakashi heard it through the door as he chuckled.

" Hey! What's that idiot is trying to do?! Get us killed?!" Ino exclaimed

' should've known he's not smart enough to be scared' Sakura though

' Naruto...you idiot...I'm embarrassed to be in your team right now' Miyuki though as she put her fingers in her forehead ' great my headaches coming back'

" Hey Miyuki! Keep your boyfriends trap shut!" Ino exclaimed

" Hey! For the last Freaking time! Naruto is not my boyfriend!" Miyuki exclaimed " Why do people think that anyway?!"

" isn't it because the way you guys act? I just though you guys were going out" Ino said

" if and that's a big if we ever did date then my Dad would kill him" Miyuki said

" you mean as a figure of speech right?" Ino said

" No he would literally kill him " Miyuki said

' I'd feel sorry for any boy that goes out with you' Sakura though

" huh what was that Miyuki?" Naruto said as he turn to her

" Nothing" Miyuki said

" but yeah I feel a lot better now!" Naruto said

As all of the ninjas in the room immediately as Miyuki saw the boy that she was thinking about.

' he's here! That's good!' Miyuki though ' but really bad timing Naruto! This is embarrassing!' As she slightly blushed

" that's the same kid as before right?" Kankuro said

" he yips just like a little dog" temari said

As rock lee and his team was there too.

" What a jerk" tenten said

" well he sure hasn't lost any of his spunk" Neji said

" He has passion" Lee said

" Well you didn't intimidate him as much as you though Lee" Neji said

" you heard what he said to the sound village? He called us little, a mystery "

" I heard"

" I say let's teach this guy some manners"

" I'm with you on that one"

" yeah time to clear up some mystery for him, let's show him if you insult the sound shinobi let him be ready for the consequences "

As the small Rookie group looked at Naruto

" you moron are you trying to get everyone to hate our guts or what?" Shikamaru said

At that instance Sakura had Naruto in a choke hold.

" Naruto you idiot!" Sakura said

" mi-Miyuki he-help me!" Naruto said as he reached up his hand for his friend to help him. As they're was a glint in her eyes.

" you are an idiot Naruto!" Miyuki exclaimed as she smacked his head " out of all the stupid! —" as she saw the group of ninjas looking at them as she grew nervous at their stares.

" Uh...hey guys um sorry he said that you see my friend here forgot to take his meds" Miyuki said " So now he's just being loud...I apologize for what he said"

As Miyuki turn to Naruto as Sakura was scolding him. At that time the sound ninjas moved swiftly at great speed, as kankuro was ready to use the crow but Gaara put his hand up to stop him as kankuro looked at Gaara. As the sound ninjas maneuvered around the other ninjas.

As one got up in the air and threw the kunai said as Kabuto dodge it as the other one got near he tried to hit Kabuto as Kabuto dodged the attack. As Miyuki and the others saw that.

' Kabuto is fast...' Miyuki though

' he's almost as quick as me or Miyuki ' Sasuke though

As Kabuto looked at the sound ninjas as his glasses cracked as a few pieces of glass were on the floor. As the large group of ninjas saw it.

" Oh I get it. It was that kind of attack" Kabuto said

" hang on I saw it all he dodged the attack" Sasuke said " how did that happened?"

" he must've Come closer than it looked." Shikamaru said " look at him acting as if it was nothing real tough guy "

Then a split second Kabuto kneeled to the floor and vomited in the floor.

" Kabuto what's wrong?" Sakura asked

" Hey Kabuto!" Miyuki said as she walked towards him putting her hand on his back " say something"

As Sakura and Naruto followed suit as they checked on Kabuto.

" I'm fine " Kabuto said

" are you sure?" Naruto asked

" you don't look well here chew some mint leaves" Miyuki said taking a few out of her pouch " it helps after puking or if you feel nauseous "

" thanks Miyuki " Kabuto said taking the mint.

" why'd you carry stuff like that Miyuki?" Naruto said

" Always be prepared for anything " Miyuki said

" put this in your card the Genin from the sound ninja will be Chunnin that's guaranteed"

' I don't get it he saw they're attack and he evade it yet he fell apart' Sasuke though

' that attack just now I think it wasn't just speed it was something else but what?' Miyuki though ' if I'm facing these guys I have to be careful'

As a large cloud of appeared

" All right you baby faced degenerates pipe down and listen up!" A voice said as him and a lot of other ninjas appeared. " it's time to begin I'm ikibi morino you're proctor from this moment you're worst enemy"

' yikes he's a bit scary! But I'm not scared okay maybe a little scared...scratch that freaking scared right now! But I can handle it! At least I hope!' Miyuki though

 **there you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! See you guys soon!**


	30. Chapter 29

**I don't own Naruto just my Oc.**

Chapter 29

" you candidates from the village hidden in the Sound!" Ibiki said as he pointed his finger at them " knock it off! Who told you. You could fight?! Do you wanna fail before we even begun?!"

" Sorry it's our first time guess we're a little bit jumpy"

"I'll say this once so listen up! There will be no Combats between candidates no attacking each other without the permission of your proctor. even then the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Everyone that thinks of messing with me will be disqualified immediately got it?" Ibiki threaten

" No fatal force? That's no fun"

" Now if you're all ready well proceed to the first stage of the Chunnin Exam" Ibiki said " hand over your paperwork in return you'll each be given a number this number will determine where you'll sit. We'll start the written test when you're all seated. "

" What? Did he say written?" Naruto said

" Yep" Miyuki said " written test..."

As they say a ninja having a stack of papers.

" No! Not a written test! No way!" Naruto exclaimed as he panicked

' well if it's just a written test...how hard can it be right?' Miyuki though

As everyone gave in their paperwork as they got the number Miyuki looked at her number as she looked at where her seat was as she walked towards the same number in her hand as she sat down as she looked she saw Gaara sitting next to her as she secretly smiled.

" Gaara right?" Miyuki said as he looked at her as she a bit of color shown in her cheeks " Good luck" as she smiled but Gaara didn't say anything as she glanced to see Naruto almost up front of the room. As she saw Sakura and sasuke in different seats.

' I don't even know where the others are sitting, I'm all alone...usually Miyuki is next to me helping me with stuff like this...ah! This is a disaster I should've read those notes that Miyuki gave me over the years!' Naruto though as he was nervous

' tough luck for Naruto written Exams are definitely not his strong point' Sakura though

" um Naruto..." Hinata said as she sat next to Naruto

" where'd you come from Hinata?" Naruto said

" I...wanted to say...G-Good luck " Hinata said as she slightly blushed

" Thanks Hinata" Naruto said ' Whoa I didn't even notice her. even when she's there it's like she's not there' he though

" Everyone eyes up front" Ibiki said as he held a piece of chalk " there are a few rules you need to be aware of. And I won't answer any questions so pay attention the first time around"

' No questions what kind of rules are these?' Sakura though

' That's weird...just what kind of test is this if they don't want to answer any questions that we have?' Miyuki though

"All right rule number one is this the written test is based on a point reduction system. You all begin the test with ten points one point will be deducted for each answer you get wrong. If you miss 3 then your final score will be 7 " Ibiki said

' and if I miss all ten my final score will be zero' Naruto though

' seems simple enough' Miyuki though

" Rule number 2 team will pass or fail on the total score of their members" Ibiki said

As Sakura slammed her head on her table at the shock.

" wait you're saying we'll be scored as a team!" Sakura exclaimed

" Silence! I have my reasons" Ibiki said "So shut up and listen"

' this is a bit strange just what are the reasons?' Miyuki though

" rule three the sentinels you see position around the room will watch you carefully for any signs of cheating and for every incident they spot he will subtract 2 points from the culprits score" Ibiki said

' watching us if we cheat? That's really weird' Miyuki though

" Be warned they're eyes are extremely sharp. If you get caught five times you're out" Ibiki said

' they make it all sorts of ways to lose points ' Sakura though

" anyone caught cheating by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here" Ibiki said " if you want to be considered shinobi then show us how exceptional shinobi you can be"

' Okay...relax I know I'll do alright and sasuke should be fine, Miyuki well not as good as me but I'm sure she'll do okay So even if Naruto gets a zero then Sasuke,Miyuki and me should retain enough points for all of us to pass' Sakura though

' I just hope in this test they have something I'm good at please! Please! ' Miyuki though

" One more thing if any candidate gets a Zero and fails the test then the entire team fails" Ibiki said

As sasuke had a shock look on his face as Miyuki broke her pocky from her mouth at the shock.

" what did he say?!" Sakura exclaimed

' they're gonna kill me! I feel something even worse as if it was someone is staring at my very soul...I feel a bit cold...' Naruto though as he had a distressed look on his face as he felt daggers at him.

" the final question won't be given out until there's only fifteen minutes left of the testing period" Ibiki said " you have one hour...Begin!"

As everyone started in the test as Miyuki flipped the paper to see all of the questions.

' Focus Sakura this is where you show you're stuff! Naruto please get at least one right' Sakura though

' aww man this doesn't look good' Sasuke though ' he's just sitting there he's gonna choke'

' Naruto Don't choke please tell me you at least get one right...' Miyuki though

' hehe what am I worried about? It's just a test I've done a lot harder things Believe it!' Naruto though as he flipped the paper over ' all I gotta do is relax and take my time read through all the questions and find the one that I have a chance of answering'

As Miyuki read through her test.

' decipher a code? The other one is ...okay...all of these are...difficult to answer most of these you have to explain in theories and most uncertainties by analyzing the situation...I think Sakura might be able to answer these...I could try but I'm not that good at explaining things like this it's too advance. ' Miyuki though

' Naruto can't solve these he hasn't got a chance' Sakura though ' there might be only a handful besides me that can understand it'

As Miyuki read through all the questions.

' Each question is difficult than the other...' Sakura though

' I barely understand these questions...' Miyuki though

' that's interesting I can't begin to understand a single one of these problems...' Sasuke though

' this is hopeless! What do I do?...what do I do?...' Naruto though as he panicked

' I need a high score if I have a chance this is so hard...I'm almost tempted to...no I can't do that it's almost like they're trying to get us to cheat...' Sakura though ' I just hope Naruto,sasuke and miyuki don't fall for it. No no way not even Naruto is that much of a dumbbell ' as she glanced up front at Naruto.

' Okay...don't panic! Don't panic! There's just one thing left to do...ill have to cheat and not get caught!' Naruto though as he saw Ibiki looking at a few ninja. ' aw what am I thinking?! Miyuki would kill me! '

' it's strange they make more of a fuss about cheating than the test itself' Sasuke though

' there all over the place watching our every move...trying to catch one...huh...they got one' Miyuki though

' why only a two point deduction? Doesn't make sense usually if you cheat just once you get disqualified right there. ' Sasuke though

' that's it! They made this all of a big fuss because they want us to cheat! This is what it's all about if we're exceptional shinobi then we have to cheat and not get caught. Getting information is what a shinobi is supposed to do!' Miyuki though as she realized it ' I just hope the others found out already.

' that's it ...that's gotta be it' Sasuke though as he came to the same conclusion as Miyuki ' this is a test of our ability to gathering information. That explains everything...very clever a ninja must see through deception he's expecting us to cheat. I wonder how many of the others realize that, come on Naruto use your head before it's too late'

As Naruto was shaking as he panicked a bit in his seat. ' this is bad...this is bad!' He though

' okay so if the real test is for us to steal the answers then the question is who's got all the answers' Sasuke though

' Okay Miyuki think! I have to get the answers from someone here' Miyuki though as she glanced at a few others around her as she was really careful not moving her head a lot.

Unknown to her Gaara that was sitting next to her. he was using his sand. ' looks like Gaara figured it out. Okay Crow counting on you ' kankuro though

As Akamaru was on top of Kiba's head looking at the others ninjas test as he was giving kiba the answers. As the sound ninja by the name of Dosu was listening to the pencils rhythm to describe what the person behind him was writing as he started to write down his answers. As shino was using his bugs to find another ninjas writing the answers as the bug flew back to shino giving him the correct answers. As tenten used mirrors and strings to get the answers from shino as she wrote down the answers as Lee looked up as he gave tenten the signal that he got the answers as he was writing them down.

' Okay I've gotta do this...I've only done this in practice and it came out perfectly I just hope I don't get caught' Miyuki though as she did a one handsign jutsu behind careful of not getting caught ' if I concentrate my chakra ' as she glanced up to the ceiling as they're was a few cracked ' the moisture in the air directing it to a specific location in the ceiling that has a blind spot above me...and now!' Miyuki glanced as she saw an ice mirror up in the ceiling as there was a reflection of another ninjas paper as it had all the answers as she immediately started writing down all of the answers one by one. As she occasionally glanced at Naruto hoping that he figured it out.

' couldn't they get a digital clock? Times running out! That does it! I've got no choice I gotta cheat!' Naruto though ' I can't do that what if I get caught what will Sasuke and Sakura going to think? If I get caught I'll be facing miyuki's wrath! She's really scary when she's angry! If I don't get any of this right I'm sunk!...I'm dead meat!'

" Naruto " Hinata whispered as she blushed " if you want I can show you my test...'

' Say what? She'll let me look at her test?' Naruto though ' why would she wanna do that?...unless of course it's some kind of trick. No what am I thinking. Hinata is not like that, she could've been forced by Kiba and the others.'

" hey Hinata can I ask you something?" Naruto whispered " why would you wanna show me your answers?"

As Hinata started to blush a lot as she was slightly nervous. " Well...I...its because I don't want to see you leave...it be nice if we could all stick together I mean all of us the rookies and all." She whispered

" that makes sense I suppose. I though you were trying to pull a fast one there" Naruto whispered "Sorry" ' this is my lucky day!' He though ' I mean what are the chances of someone that wants you to cheat off of her!' As he was about to look when a kunai went passed him and hit a table behind Naruto as he freaked out. As the guy behind him freaked out as well. ' how did they know? I haven't done anything yet!' Naruto though

" what was that all about?" The ninja behind Naruto asked as he stood up from his seat.

" five strikes and you're out. You just failed the test" one of the sentinels said

" What? It can't be!"

" you and you're team are out" he said

As Naruto was in shock as he heard more people failing as more started to walk out. As a few started to argue saying how is it possible that all of them could catch each and everyone of them cheat. In the End Naruto told Hinata that he wasn't going to cheat he would pass on his own he appreciated her offer and all.

As Sakura started writing the answers down, while Neji used his byakugan to see the person up front as he wrote down the answers. As sasuke used his sharingan to copy the person I front of him the hand movements to write down the Ino used the mind transfer jutsu on Sakura to memorize the answers to give it to choji and shikamaru.

Soon the sentinels started to dismiss ninja little by little until there was only a few left. As Miyuki glanced at Gaara as she finished writing her answers as she glanced to see Gaara using his sand.

' Look at this one Cool as a cucumber ' Ibiki though ' Stays focus as if nothing's wrong. Not bad for a novice'

As Gaara used a bit of sand as it transformed to an eye. ' the third eye linked to the optical nerve. ' he though as he closed his hand crushing the sand as Miyuki glanced at him as he started to write down the answers.

' He's not even nervous about this test...he's pretty cool...and that red hair of his...' Miyuki though as she felt a slight Color on her cheeks. ' what's wrong with me? I'm not usually like this. I just can't explain it...'

" Excuse me" kankuro said as he raised his hand

" what is it?" The proctor said

" Gotta use the can sorry" kankuro said

" We go with you so you don't do anything funny" a sentinel said as he handcuffed kankuro.

" that's perfectly understandable " kankuro said

As kankuro and the sentinel went to the bathroom it turns out that sentinel was kankuro's puppet as the started to write down in the answers in a slip of paper.

' only twenty minutes left and I haven't done a thing' Naruto though as he looked at the clock ' I'm so busted unless...in five minutes they give out the tenth question that's when it comes down to. Everything is riding on that...Believe it!' As Naruto had a determined look in his face.

 **there you have it guys! Please tell me what you think! Please leave a review!**


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

' now that we weeded out most of the hopeless cases. Fifteen minutes to go time for the main event' Ibiki though

" All right Listen up!" Ibiki said " Here's the tenth and final question"

As Naruto tighten his fist' this is it everything is riding on this! Believe it!' Naruto though as Miyuki looked up at the proctor as she was determined.

' Man this guy is full of himself' Sasuke though

' this is it. The final obstacle' Sakura though

' I can do it! I managed to do this so bring it!' Miyuki though

' Hurry up kankuro, what's good is your cheat sheet if you miss the tenth question!' Temari though

" But before I give you the question there are some more rules you need to be aware of" Ibiki said

At that moment Kankuro came back with the sentinel.

"Made it just in time" Ibiki said " I hope you found your trip to the bathroom enlightening "

' He's seen through the Crows disguise he's onto us' kankuro though

" Well take your seat" Ibiki said

As kankuro started to walk as he passed by temari as he dropped a small rolled up paper to her. As he took his seat.

" These rules are unique to question ten Listen carefully and try not to Let them frighten you" Ibiki said

 **Meanwhile with kakashi**

" it's quiet without the Rookies around." Kakashi said " Hmp I almost miss them, well I obviously miss my own daughter"

" Don't worry chances are they might come back sooner than you think " Asuma said

" Whys that?" Kakashi said

As Asuma tapped his cigarette releasing the ash from it " I heard the Examiner this year is Ibiki " he said

' So already they're chances of passing are low' kakashi though

" Great sticking them with that Sadist right of the bat" kakashi said

" huh what sadist?" Kurenai asked

" I forgot you're a new jounin Kurenai " Azuma said " other wise you wouldn't have to ask that"

As Kurenai looked at him with a puzzled look. " So I'm ignorant who is he?" She asked

" He's what you might call a specialist " kakashi said

" Oh yeah? In what?" She said

" interrogation and torture" Asuma said as he blew out a puff of smoke from his cigarette. " Of course he won't use physical torture for the test. He won't need to it's not really his thing anyway, he works on people's minds not they're bodies, he's famous for it everyone knows the head of the Anbu interrogation Corp. in the hidden leaf village Ibiki morino"

Back with Naruto and the others

'Even the Rules are scary' Naruto though as he gulped ' what's the question like?'

' This guy...I can't be intimidated by this! I'm gonna answer that question!' Miyuki though

" Very well then Rule number one each of you have a choice of not to be given the final question its your decision " Ibiki said

' what? We're free to choose? ' Sasuke though

' free to choose? I don't believe it' Miyuki though

" So what's the catch? Say if we don't wanna do it? What happens then?" Temari asked

" if you choose not to take the tenth question regardless to your other answers you get a zero in other words you fail" Ibiki said "and that means your teammates fail as well " as there was more whispers around the room. " hold on you didn't let me finish"

' more rules?Enough already' Sakura though

' I'm getting impatient listening to him just get on with it!' Miyuki though

" you see if you do accept the question and get it incorrectly you would not only fail but you will be band from taking the Chunnin Exams ever again!" Ibiki exclaimed

" Hey that's bull! What kind of bogus rule is that!" Kiba exclaimed

" he's right! There's lots of people that took the test before!" Miyuki exclaimed " So what's so different now?"

As Ibiki started to chuckle in which Miyuki didn't take that as a good sign. " I guess your just unlucky " he said darkly " I wasn't making the rules before but I am now of course if you don't wanna take it you don't have to. If you're not feeling confident then by all means skip it, you can come back and try again next year " as he chuckled

' thanks a lot if any one of us chose to skip it we all fail from great it that's not gonna happen! But on the other hand you only get one shot. One screw up and we don't get another chance either way it stinks! Why couldn't they just give us a normal test' Sakura though

' Great! Just great! If I take the question and fail there goes my shot to be A Chunnin! If I don't take it I let my team down...There's no way in hell Im wussing out on it! Bring it on!' Miyuki though

" Now then if your ready the tenth and final Question! Those who don't take it Raise your hand your number will be recorded and you're free to go" Ibiki said

' What could the question be? What if it's easy? What if it's not? If I get it wrong il be a Genin for the rest of my life the way that things are going...but I can't just skip it! Then we all fail! I can't do that to the others' Naruto though

' I'm not giving up! Besides That's what I'm here for to test myself! I'm not raising my hand! No way in hell!' Miyuki though ' besides the longer I stay here the longer I get to sit next to him...' As she glanced at Gaara as she had a bit of color on her Cheeks ' Ah stop looking at him! Your in a test right now!'

' Well I'm not raising my hand. You're not chickening me out' Sakura though ' what about Naruto? He doesn't stand a chance. Go ahead Naruto raised your hand don't worry about us. There's always next year think of yourself '

After a few minutes a few more ninjas raised their hands to call it quits as there was a few numbers left.

' this is only the first test...I wanna pass it but...' Miyuki though as she looked at Naruto.' Naruto I don't know if you can answer this question...maybe we could try again next year...so go ahead raise your hand I won't be mad at you...I just hope you think things through...'

' he has a one track mind he's to stubborn to raise his hand...I don't think Miyuki will raise her hand...she always lets him do his own thing while she does hers...but I can't let you do it to yourself Naruto ' Sakura though

as she was about to raise her hand as she saw Naruto raising his hand. Shocking his teammates and Hinata as Naruto had his hand in the air.

 **Meanwhile with kakashi and the others**

" you see this guy Ibiki he's a master in interrogation Because he understands how the human mind works, he knows where to probe to uncover your weaknesses you see he's so good at his job he doesn't use physical torture. He doesn't need to. He just messes up your head so bad you torture yourself " Asuma said

" Well even so I have a feeling he won't get through to Miyuki she's really stubborn when it comes getting her way" kakashi said

" Even the real stubborn so ones can get their heads messes up by him." Asuma said

" speaking of Miyuki I noticed that she cut her hair" Kurenai said

" yes I was surprised too when I got home too" kakashi said " she looks fine but I feel like somethings wrong with her"

" What's wrong?" Kurenai asked

" She's been acting a little weird lately " kakashi said " after that haircut, she hasn't been eating al lot of pocky usually she'd eat our usual weekly supply but she hasn't the last few days. Then when we went to the store to pick up some things for tonight's dinner I caught her looking at the window smiling and slightly blushing and she was giggling a lot. When I asked her what she was doing she changed the subject "

As Kurenai nod her head " I think I know what's wrong kakashi. And it's perfectly normal" she said

" Really? So it's just a phase that's good" kakashi said as he let out a sigh of relief

" yeah it's normal for Miyuki to have a small crush on a boy" Asuma said

' you shouldn't have said that Asuma' Kurenai though ' Don't you remember how protective kakashi gets when it comes to Miyuki?'

" A crush?...Miyuki has a crush?" Kakashi said

" Well by everything you said Miyuki might be having a crush it's normal for girls her age" Asuma said

" she has a crush...my daughter has a crush..." Kakashi said then an intimidating aura appeared around him. " I'm not gonna let any boy near her!"

" Spoken like a true parent" Asuma said as he patted kakashi's back as they're was fire in kakashi's eyes.

" I won't let any boy break her heart!" Kakashi exclaimed " if they do then they will feel my wrath!"

" Don't worry kakashi if you know Miyuki I'm sure she'll grow out of her crush on the boy" Kurenai said as she tries to calm the parent down.

" I wonder if this boy is friendly " Asuma said " wait what if it's sasuke? Most of the girls in the village like him?"

" No it's not him. Miyuki doesn't act like that around him. It can't be Naruto either I confirmed it myself a few days ago...just who is the boy that my daughter is crushing on?" Kakashi said " Can't I just ask her myself?"

" No kakashi, it's not a good idea, I think it's best to let her come to you when she's ready to talk to you about it. This Could be her first crush on a boy. Give it time and she'll tell you" Kurenai said

" alright...thanks for the advice " Kakashi said ' I can't believe that she has a crush' kakashi though ' it just feels like yesterday that I took her in'

 **Back with Naruto and the others**

As Naruto had his hand in the air as he slammed it down on his table. " Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want! You guys aren't gonna scare me off! No way! I don't care if I do get stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life! " as Naruto got up from his seat. " I'll still be hokage someday!" Naruto exclaimed as he sat back down.

' He's completely clueless but he's still going for it' Sasuke though ' the kid's got guts I'll give him that'

' Way to go you crazy little fool' Sakura though

' hehe Oh Naruto you really do have a one track mind...' Miyuki though as she lightly smiled at her friend.

" this depiction is one that could change your life if for any reason you would rather quit now's your last chance " Ibiki said

" No way I never go back on my word that's the way of the ninja " Naruto said

' Remarkable that kid gave the others some backbone he inspired the others into staying seventy eight left more than I expected ' Ibiki though ' I don't see anyone wavering I think that's it' as he glanced at the others sentinels as they all nod.

" Well then I admire your determination for those of you remaining there's only one thing left to do and that's for me to tell you... " Ibiki said " That you all pass the first Exam!"

As the room stayed quiet as Naruto dropped his pencil as he wondered what had just happened as Miyuki stared at the proctor thinking that it was a joke.

" Hold on what just happened? what do you mean we passed? Where's the tenth question?" Sakura said

As Ibiki grin as he chuckled a bit " there never was one! Not a written one at least" Ibiki said " Actually the deduction to stay was actually the tenth question"

" Wait a second! so the other nine questions you gave us were just another waste of time?!" Temari said " is that what your saying?"

" Oh no not at all Quite the opposite the first nine questions had a purpose to test you perfectly to gather information. You see my objective wasn't just to test you individually but as a team and how well you function as a part of that team. That's why the test was scored on a team basis. So that you know that everything you did or failed to do would directly affect your teammates. I wanted to see how you handle the pressure. " Ibiki explained

" hmm I figured it was something like that. That's why I kept my Cool" Naruto said

' yeah right' Sakura though as Miyuki didn't believe him either.

' you don't fool me. Another minute or two and I though you were gonna pee yourself Naruto' Miyuki though

" the first nine questions on the test were difficult if you may have realized too difficult for any genin to solve it. I imagined that most of you quickly came to that conclusion. That you had to cheat at any chance at passing" Ibiki said " the test was design to encourage cheating. It almost demanded it. Of course that wouldn't do good unless you had someone to cheat from. So I disguise a two Chunnin who already knew the answers and had them sit with you "

' Ahh the answers were right in front of me the whole time!' Naruto though

" Oh come on I wasn't fooled for a second you'd have to be a complete doofus not to see it" Naruto said " right Hinata?"

' incredible so all this time he never knew' Sasuke though as an anime sweat drop appeared in his head.

' Naruto you're the king of utter cluelessness...you blonde idiot...' Miyuki though

" those who got caught at it failed. Better not to cheat than cheat clumsily " Ibiki said as he took off his headband that he was using as a bandana. " information can be very vital in battle. How well can you gather intelligence can determine if a mission is a failure or a success." As everyone was in shock to see the permanent scars that Ibiki had in his head the scars that looked like he was being tortured. " there be times you'll be risking your life to get it. "

" man what a mess, scars and puncture marks also burns as well that he must've endured" Sasuke said

' I knew that a few shinobi had scars from missions but I never though it be like this...wait is that why dad keeps his face covered up? Because he has scars on his face as well? I'm not gonna ask him...' Miyuki though

" Of course you must consider the source of your information intelligence gathered from an enemy is not necessarily accurate. Always bear this in mind disinformation can be worse than no information at all. Can lead to the death of comrades or the Loss of a village that's why I put you in the position where you had to gather accurate information to cheat in order to survive and that's why those that aren't good enough were weeded out. Leaving you out" Ibiki said

" I'm still not getting the tenth question thing was all about" Temari said

" the tenth question was the main point in the entire Exam" Ibiki said " Surely you see that?"

" sure but explain it anyway" Sakura said

" the goal wasn't to test you as individuals but as a squad the final question gave you two choices both difficult. You could choose to play it safe and skip the question but that meant that you and your team would fail Or you could try and answer it Knowing if you got it wrong you would lose your chance at ever being Chunnin it was a no win situation." Ibiki said " just the sort of thing that Chunnin face everyday for example to steal a document from an enemy's stronghold you have no idea how many ninja the enemy has, or how heavily armed they are furthermore you have reason to believe the enemy expects you that you might be walking into a trap now you have the option of passing on this insane mission that you choose to avoid danger. No there will be missions that seemed suicidal to think about it. But they do not think about it they think only of the goal. Achieving it through courage and discipline these are the requirements of a Chunnin squad leader."

' I never knew that being a Chunnin might lead to those types of things...' Miyuki though

" those who chooses the safe path that determination falters at the face of diversity. Those who would put their comrades lives in jeopardy without worrying about they're own. Those who would save their own necks at saving of their own honor. Would never be called Chunnin. At least as long as I'm here. " Ibiki said " as for all of you that successfully answered the tenth question you earned the right to continue on to the next step. You have passed through the first gate. I declare the first part of the Chunnin Exams completed. There's nothing left except to wish you all luck "

" All right!" Naruto exclaimed " We did it! That's one down!" As he smiled

' that's a funny one that kid' Ibiki though

Then all of a sudden something broke through the Window as what looked like a ball as a few kunais hit the ceiling to reveal a woman.

' jump the gun as usual' Ibiki though

' is this part of the test? If it is it looks like fun!' Miyuki though

" Heads up boys and girls! There's no time to be celebrating! I'll be your next proctor! Anko Mitarashi " she said " ready for the second test? Let's go follow me!" She exclaimed

" you're early...again" Ibiki said

As Anko slightly blushed by the embarrassment.

' great a loud scoring nutcase she reminds me of Naruto ' Sakura though

' she's loud just like Naruto.' Miyuki though as she sigh

" how many are there?" Anko asked " Ibiki you let all of these guys pass? Your test was too easy you must be getting soft "

" Or it could be a stronger crop of candidates this year " Ibiki said

" they sure don't look like it" Anko said " trust me when I'm done with them more than half will be eliminated "

" huh? More than half?" Sakura said

' what kind of test is it?' Miyuki though

" this is gonna be fun. All right you maggots you guys had it easy so far. But things are going to be different starting first thing in the Morning. I'll let your squad leaders know where to meet me" Anko said " you're dismissed "

As everyone got up. As Miyuki got up from her seat to look at Gaara.

" Gaara Congrats on passing the first test. " Miyuki said as Gaara looked at her as he stayed quiet somehow Miyuki felt a little nervous by his stares as she slightly wished he'd say something but he didn't say anything to her.

" So I'll see you tomorrow so...bye" Miyuki said as she walked to her team as Gaara stared at her.

' he's really is quiet...I'm just glad that I passed maybe the next test won't be so bad ' Miyuki though

Later that day

Miyuki was in her house preparing her things for tomorrow's test.

" okay I've got some healing ointments, bandages just in case...my weapons...and such" Miyuki said " Oh yeah I can't forget my scrolls I might need those too."

" you have everything for tomorrow?" Kakashi said

" yeah I don't know what to expect but I gotta be prepared for everything " Miyuki said

" I'm proud of you Miyuki you passed the first part of the test but you gotta be prepared for the second one" kakashi said " these test will get harder Everytime you pass so be careful"

" Okay dad. Thanks I'll do my best tomorrow " Miyuki said as she smiled

The next day all of the teams that passed went to the meeting spot

" what is this place?" Naruto asked

" this is the location for the second phase of the Exam" Anko said " it's the 44 battle training Zone also known as the forest of death "

" forest of death?" Naruto repeated

" a forest?...a forest..." Miyuki though as a sudden of flashes of memories of being in the forest as she looked at the forest. ' why did I just remembered that?...I know dad found me in a forest alone...' She though as she was trembling' why am I shaking? It's just a forest!'

 **there you have it guys! Please leave a review! Tell me what you think! I still haven't though of the pairings yet so there's still the poll but in a few days I'll stop the poll. See you guys soon!**


	32. Chapter 31

**I don't own Naruto just my Oc.**

Chapter 31

' I can't be afraid of a forest yet I'm still shaking...I don't know why my body is just reacting...' Miyuki though

At that moment an oddly cardboard box with a patten of what looked like rocks drawn on yo them was moving towards team 7. As Naruto turn his head to look as he saw the box.

' fake rocks? What's up with that?' Naruto though as he looked at the box as all the other teams looked at him and what was following him. As Naruto walked as the box followed him as he went back and forth as Miyuki shook her head.

' Naruto...you're embarrassing yourself and our team...' Miyuki though

" That's the worst disguise I've ever seen there's no such thing as square rocks it's completely obvious " Naruto said pointing at the cardboard box.

" you saw through my camouflage again. You're slick boss " Konohamaru said " just what I expect from my greatest rival!" As a giant cloud of smoke appeared as the other three kids were coughing . " I think we used a little too much gunpowder guys" as he coughed some more.

" I'm Moegi the sassiest kunochi in all pre school " Moegi said as she did a small cute pose

" I love algebra call me Udon!" He said as he was next to Moegi

" and I'm the number one ninja in the village konohamaru!" Konohamaru said " and when we're together were the Konohamaru ninja squad!"

" Yeah I knew it was you guys the whole time" Naruto said " what do you losers want?" As he felt the back of his head smack as he rubbed it. " Ow! Miyuki!"

" Don't insult these kids Naruto!" Miyuki said as she turn to the younger kids" listen guys we're kinda busy here because we're gonna take our second test for the Chunnin Exams so can it wait until we're done here?"

" but it can't wait. We're on official business " Konohamaru said

" we came here for an exclusive interview " Moegi said

" yeah" udon said

" an interview huh?" Naruto said

" we're here on a assignment to wrote for the academy's newspaper " Konohamaru said " it's a big time story about the Chunnin Examination "

" So that's why we want to do an exclusive interview with you" Moegi said " please tell us you're going to do it"

" it would mean a lot" udon said

" yeah but right now?" Naruto said

" don't be rude Naruto!" Miyuki exclaimed

" hey you over there" Anko said as Naruto and the group looked at her "What are you doing? Your holding up the Exams"

"Uh sorry but Konohamaru was telling me about an interview for the academy newspaper " Naruto said

"Oh yeah I forgot all about it" Anko said as she rubbed the back of her head " Lord hokage had mentioned something about interviewing me."

"Uh interviewing you?" Naruto said

' I though they were interviewing everyone taking the Exams' Miyuki though

" All right we're taking a ten minute break! For those that are scheduled to interviewed please be polite and courteous to the reporters from the academy news papers " Anko said

" I though I was the only one being interviewed" Naruto said

' As if the whole world revolves around you Naruto ' Miyuki though

" well no boss but you are the most important" Konohamaru said

" Oh well in that case I'll give you an interview that'll make your readers know why I'm the greatest ninja ever" Naruto said

"Naruto and the rest of squad seven!" Konohamaru said as he had a notebook, pencil and a recorder " all right boss tell us a bit about yourself" as he pressed the button on the recorder.

" Okay! Believe it I'm Naruto Uzumaki I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen that Iruka sensei got me at an ichiraku noodle shop. I really like the lunches that my teammate Miyuki makes she's a good cook. I also like tasting ramen and comparing them and my future dream is to be the greatest hokage then the whole village would stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody important!" Naruto said as Konohamaru and the others were writing the notes.

" no other genin can match any of my jutsu" Naruto said

As Miyuki Remembered all of those failed attempts at Naruto making a clone jutsu and such as she giggled.

" what's so funny Miyuki?" Naruto asked

" Oh,nothing you're right no one can match them" Miyuki said as she took out a pocky as she munched on it as Naruto continued talking.

" even Iruka sensei was impressed, and now that I'm in squad seven I get to prove it by going into dangerous missions everyday" Naruto said

As Miyuki remembered all of those missions like finding the lost cat, pulling weeds and such all up to the land of waves mission.

" the other genin on squad seven are Sasuke, Sakura and miyuki, but since I'm the only one that shows any kind of promise you don't need to hear about them" Naruto said

As an anime vein popped in miyuki's head.

" Excuse me Naruto?" Miyuki said

" Uh...well I" Naruto started then Miyuki smacked the back of his head as he groan as he rubbed his head.

" that's for saying that! Think before you talk!" Miyuki exclaimed

" she's right boss just do it anyway you know for the article" Konohamaru said ' she's a little scary when she's angry' he though

" okay, sasuke Uchiha is a real pretentious guy all the girls except Miyuki think he's Cool but they don't realize how big a jerk he is. He always swoops in the last minute making me look bad that's why I get hit on the back of my head by Miyuki it's cause of him" Naruto said

" No it's not Naruto it's because you don't think" Miyuki said " so I though if I did that you would learn to use your head"

" How is that any help!" Naruto exclaimed

" Hey! You graduated right? It worked somehow" Miyuki said

" ah fine" Naruto said as he turn to Konohamaru to continue the interview "but one day I'll show Sasuke what I'm made of. And there's my best friend Miyuki she's smart and nice most of the time we have ramen at ichiraku but sometimes she makes lunch for me and the rest of squad A little secret I think she might be crushing on me I think that's why she's been acting a little shy the last few days cause she must've realized how totally awesome I am. There's also Sakura Haruno I'll let you in on a little secret too she's madly in love with me. She'd never admitted of course but I think her coyness makes her even cuter. "

As Konohamaru saw Sakura and miyuki talking casually ignoring Naruto.

" it doesn't look like to me that they're into you boss" Konohamaru said as he looked at the kunoichi's.

" hahah very funny Konohamaru but trust me I think they are" Naruto said " anyway putting that aside our squad is a well oiled machine to succeed at any mission no matter how dangerous. "

' by dangerous he means how much he screws up in them.' Miyuki though as Naruto told Konohamaru about the other missions that Naruto got hurt by the mission itself or their client usually it was either miyuki or Sasuke saving him.

" those are dangerous missions?" He asked

" he's only a danger to himself on some missions" Miyuki said

" well I'm not always busy on dangerous missions" Naruto said " I still have time to teach the hokage a thing or two" as he told them about him using the sexy jutsu on the hokage.

" I don't think that material is appropriate for the article" Konohamaru said

" ah fine what do you wanna talk about?" Naruto asked

" how about the first time you met me?" Konohamaru said

As they though back at the first time they met him.

" my name is Konohamaru I'm the grandson of the third hokage he's the top ninja in town,the fourth hokage was the greatest hero this village have ever known. He protected our home from the nine tailed fox. And is still revered to this day. " Konohamaru said

" don't forget Iruka sensei he was only person that was nice to me other than Miyuki of course" Naruto said " and I sure did drive him crazy." As he talked about all those random moments that he drove his teacher mad.

" The whole article can't be about you boss!" Konohamaru exclaimed

" oh I guess you're right Konohamaru " Naruto said

As the three kids were writing away at every word that Naruto said.

" I supposed I can tell you a few stories of how Sasuke screwed up" Naruto said

" I've already heard that story boss, can't you talk about anyone but you?" Konohamaru asked

As the rest os squad seven were looking at them as they sat underneath the shade of a tree.

" I'm sure Naruto is talking about himself to those kids I bet he never even mentioned us" Sakura said

" that would be just like him" Sasuke said

" well it's Naruto...Unless those kids asked him about us " Miyuki said as she had a piece of pocky in her mouth as she didn't bite into it yet she just had it in her mouth Savoring the chocolate from the cookie as glanced at the other ninjas.

" the Art of being a ninja" moegi said " So tell us about Sakura Haruno and Miyuki hatake, they're both kunoichi that I really look up to. They've got what it takes to be a top female ninja"

" Moegi if you wanna know the truth about Naruto. Listen to me I'll tell you about his ninjutsu " Sakura said " without all his bragging first there's his Sexy jutsu, Shadow clones who can handle that many Naruto's I'm surprised that Miyuki can handle him since they're friends for a long time. There's also his harem jutsu, but most of the time Naruto is just being Naruto. Which is not a good thing"

' of course she'd say that about Naruto and yeah I agree with her on a few things' Miyuki though

" But what I really want to talk about is the number one rookie genin Sasuke Uchiha " Sakura said " not only did he graduate as the academy's top student but he's also the most popular guy in class he can even hold his own on kakashi sensei miyuki's dad. I mean he's so Cool I...I think I'm gonna faint!"

' but Sakura who's the one that got a bell from him? Can you answer that? Ah whatever ' Miyuki though as she looked up at the sky. ' I don't see anything special about Sasuke anyway...I just know that those looks will be trouble one day' as she glanced at sasuke

As Sakura was telling the kids all about sasuke's achievements in his Jutsu's and fighting abilities.

" you're tribute to the great Sasuke is putting everyone to sleep Sakura " Naruto said

" quiet Naruto" Sakura said

As Naruto felt a smack on his head. " Ow Miyuki!" He exclaimed

" huh? What? It wasn't me" Miyuki said as it was Sasuke that smacked him

" Oh admit it Sasuke! That you cared about me!" Sakura said as she had hearts in her eyes as Moegi and udon looked at sasuke as they had the same expression of admiration.

" I uh guess that's true" Sasuke said ' about holding my own to kakashi ' he though as he glanced at Miyuki.

" Miyuki tell us about yourself" Moegi said

" uh yeah okay well..." Miyuki said " my name is Miyuki hatake and well I'm in squad seven with Naruto uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and sasuke Uchiha. My favorite things are sweets and spicy stuff. I don't like weird foods...unless if I try them first then I'd see if it's good or bad. My favorite treats are pocky the chocolate ones and strawberries are my favorite although I did try the vanilla ones they're okay too. And um...I really don't know what to say just ask me anything."

" hmm Oh how were you back at the academy? Were you any good?" Moegi asked

" I gotta be honest at that one, I was okay at the academy except that I usually run late so Iruka sensei would scold me at it and all but it never bothered me. I'm pretty good at fighting and a few Jutsu's but everyday I train to get better at it." She said as she offered the kids her pocky to them as they each took one " who knows you guys might see me in action one day when you graduate from the academy. my dad is kakashi sensei he's our jounin that watches us and teaches us." Miyuki said

" you're dad is your teacher? What's he like?" Moegi asked

" well I'll you about him kakashi hatake he's also known as the copy ninja he uses his sharingan eye to copy the enemy's jutsu. I think they said that he copied over a Thousand Jutsu's. " Miyuki said as she swirled her pocky in her mouth as she does that to think. " it's just me and him. I can even hold my own on my dad too. He doesn't hold back when we practice. But the one thing I don't like is that he's always reading that book that he carries around. When we're supposed to meet him he's always late and I usually arrive one minute or two before he gets there. My dad is a great guy once you get to know him like Naruto did when we were making a present for my dad when I was around seven a few bullies broke the present and I started to cry that's when dad swooped in and scared the bullies away he was really cool like the hero that appears to save the princess and stuff. But I think the biggest mystery of all is his face. No one knows what he looks like underneath his mask. I don't even know what he looks like"

" I wonder why does his left eye only has the sharingan power " Sakura said " I though it was an inheritant trait exclusively from the Uchiha clan, there's plenty other ninjutsu's that other ninjas can do as well there's so many different types and styles that I can't explain them all in this short interview" Sakura said

" So yeah I guess that's all I have to say about myself and my dad" Miyuki said " unless you had more questions"

" Rival ninja" udon said as it was the next topic. " Boy Sasuke you're the Coolest when I look at you, I feel like I'm looking at my future self, Do you mind if I get a few quotes from you for our article?"

" Well I guess I outta set the record straight" Sasuke said " if you listen to Naruto you're article will be more fairytale than truth just stick to what Miyuki says as well as what I say." As Miyuki glanced at him.

"oh no you don't Sasuke " Naruto said " they came here to interview me not you"

" they came here to interview everyone Loser" Sasuke said " they are other ninja here you know Believe it" he mocked Naruto As the two glared at each other.

" The article is about me!" Naruto exclaimed

" Nobody cares about you Naruto" sasuke said " all you do is goof off and get Introuble by yourself or with Miyuki. That's why you'll never be a real ninja. "

" Oh yeah?!" Naruto said

" yeah! Don't you remember anything" Sasuke said as the two glared at each other.

" Guys just stop this right now!" Miyuki said as the two boys looked at her " I mean it or else got that?"

As Miyuki recounted the times that they met different ninjas over the last few days most of them were Gaara, Neji and Lee asked for sasuke's or miyuki's names no one asked about Naruto. But Miyuki explained how she knew Lee even before the Exams.

" all of the ninja that are taking the chunnin Exams are all skilled ninjas everyone of them are considered to be the cream of the crop except for Naruto " Sasuke said

" that's rude Sasuke " Miyuki said ' even if it's a little true I wouldn't say that to his face ' she though

" it's the truth Miyuki and you know it" Sasuke said

" Hey!" Naruto exclaimed

" Shikamaru Nara, Choji akimichi, Ino yamanaka, Hinata hyuuga, Kiba inuzuka and Akamaru, shino aburame each one is talented in their own way. I'm still better than all of them combined" Sasuke said

" yeah right that's why you got your butt kicked by Rock Lee because you're better than him?" Naruto said " you shouldn't be talking. There are times when you screwed up from time to time"

" I'm gonna screw you up if you don't watch it Naruto " Sasuke said

" stop it or I'll screw both of you if you keep up with this!" Miyuki exclaimed

" I'd like to see you try Miyuki " Sasuke said as he looked at her as he smirked

"you have no idea what I can do Sasuke " Miyuki said as she looked at him

" guys would you Cool it! we passed the first Exam. Now we're going to the forest of death for the second phase. I don't know what's waiting for us in there but no matter what lies ahead I won't be afraid and we'll pass the Exam to be Chunnin. Because kakashi sensei taught us to work as a team" Sakura said " and nothing can break that bond. Right guys?"

" sakura's right dad did teach us that so let's keep it up!" Miyuki said as she smiled brightly at her team as sasuke had a slight color rising as he saw Miyuki give that smile.

" yeah you two are right. " Sasuke said

" teamwork right!" Naruto said

After the interview was over the kids looked at the team.

" we really wanna thank all of you" Moegi said "that was a great interview"

"Yeah thanks" Udon said

" knock em dead at the chunnin exams boss" Konohamaru said

" don't worry guys we'll make it" Naruto said

" yeah or die trying!" Miyuki exclaimed

As Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon waved goodbye to team seven as the genin were ready to take on the second test as they looked at the forest of death.

 **there you have it guys! Tell me what you think please leave a review! The next is the forest of death! The real action awaits! See you guys soon!**


	33. Chapter 32

**Hi guys I couldn't believe that my story got over 10,000 views ! I wanted to say thanks for everyone to read my story and I hope that you'll keep reading to find out more about Miyuki and her team! So enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 32

" this whole place completely creeps me out" Sakura said as she looked at the forest a few feet away from the gates.

' Don't be afraid Miyuki it's just a forest...its just a forest' Miyuki though as she tries to calm herself down.

" it should that's why they call it the forest of death" Anko said "and soon enought you're gonna find out why"

" hmp! They call it the forest of death" Naruto mocked as he imitated anko's voice " and soon enough you're gonna find out why"

As Miyuki just let out a sigh

" Do your worst! You're not gonna scare me away!" Naruto exclaimed " I can handle anything!"

" So looks like we got ourselves a tough guy" Anko said as she smiled as she quickly threw a kunai at Naruto as it only grazed his cheek as it landed next to a group of other ninjas as Miyuki saw a small trail of blood went down from Naruto's cheek. As Anko swiftly went behind Naruto.

" you tough enough to handle this?" Anko whispered " you not afraid are you? " as she touched Naruto's face " tough guys like you usually leave blood all over this forest" at that moment Anko quickly took out a kunai knife as she saw a long tongue holding a kunai as it was a ninjas tongue.

"I was just returning your knife" the ninja said

" Why thank you grass ninja" Anko said

As the other two ninja had a small staredown.

" you know I really only recommend you stand this close behind me if you wish to reach a premature end" Anko said as she got her knife back.

" my pardon with a sight of blood and your blade slicing a bit of my hair. I'm afraid I just became a little excited I meant you no harm" the grass ninja said

As all of the other ninja saw this.

" Naruto..." Hinata said

' whoa Anko is fast...she's kinda Cool' Miyuki though

' I though this forest was creepy but these guys are even creepier' Sakura though as the grass ninja walked passed Miyuki and Sakura.

' why did I feel a sudden chill in the air? Nah I'm probably thinking too much' Miyuki though

' whoa. I wonder if I can do that with my tongue?' Naruto though as he stuck out his tongue as he tries to do what that ninja did.

" seems like everyone here today is quick tempered, there must be something in the air " Anko said as she smirked " this is gonna be fun"

' Quick tempered? Sheesh! You're the one that threw the Kunai at me!' Naruto though

" Now before we begin this test I have something to hand out to you all" Anko said taking out a stack of papers from her coat. " just a standard consent form, before the test all of you are going to read over this form and then sign it."

" What for?" Naruto asked

" why do we need to sign it?" Miyuki asked

" Some of you may not come back from this test and I have to get your consent at that risk otherwise I'd be my responsibility" Anko said as she gave out a small laugh " now I'll explain what you'll be doing in the Exam here pass these out" as she gave Naruto the papers as he took one and passed it to the other one.

" the first thing is to test your survival skills " Anko said

' survival? What a drag' shikamaru though

' to test our survival skills?' Miyuki though as she had the stack of papers as she passed it as she saw Gaara as she looked at him. As she slightly smiled at him as she gave him the papers as he looked at her as he took the papers as she felt his fingers brushed against hers as she slightly blushed as she walked back to her team.

" first I'll give you a description on the practice field" Anko said opening a scroll that had a map of the forest " the forty four battle training zone has locked entrance gates they are rivers and the forest inside. The center is a lock tower ten kilometers in each gate. It's in this confined area that will undergo the survival test. The test consist of an anything goes battle to get your hands on these scrolls. "

" both of them?" Miyuki asked

" yes, you'll be fighting to get both a heaven scroll and an earth scroll. Altogether twenty six teams will be taking part of the test so half of them will be after the heaven scroll while the other will fight for the earth scroll. I'll hand over one kind of scroll to each team." Anko said " and that's what you'll be fighting for."

" okay so how do we past the test?" Sasuke asked

" you're entire squad must bring both a heaven and an earth scroll back to the tower. " Anko said

" that means that only half of us would fail. More if every team would fail if they don't have both" Sakura said

" no one ever said it would be easy" Anko said

" that's understandable I guess" Miyuki said

" oh and the test has a time limit you must finish it in five days" Anko said

As Miyuki froze.

" Five days out there?!" Ino exclaimed

" what do we do for food?!" Choji exclaimed

" just look around the forest is full of things to eat there's plenty to feed all of you" Anko said

" yeah but that's not the only thing the forest have plenty of" Kabuto said " there's plenty of man eating beast and poisonous plants out there"

" aww man!" Choji exclaimed

" quiet down this is called survival" Ino said

" pocky...I have to make my pocky last for five days..." Miyuki whispered

" Miyuki?" Naruto said

" quiet Naruto I'm thinking! Okay I brought with me...four boxes...maybe if I..." Miyuki started to mumble as she though " but wait I did bring that...so if I..." As she mumbled even more.

" Miyuki it's just candy" Naruto said as Miyuki glared at him as she grabbed him by the shoulders.

" to you its just candy but to me...it's everything!" Miyuki whispered darkly " you do not want to see me without a pocky Naruto...Dad saw it once I don't remember what happened but he said it wasn't pretty since then he made sure I get a good supply of it."

' she's kinda scary right now...just what use does that candy have for her? It's not going to make her stronger.' Naruto though

" that means with these circumstances there's no way half the team will past the test " Neji said

" With the days getting longer and the nights getting shorter so it will have less time to recover it is a challenge indeed" Lee said

" Completely surrounded by enemies there won't be time to rest we'll have to keep a constant watch" Sasuke said

" yeah and we have to be careful of any traps the enemy set for us and being careful of all of those man eating beast and plants." Miyuki said

" right this test also measures endurance behind enemy lines" Anko said " this is design to be a grueling test and I'm sure some of you wont be up to the challenge "

As shikamaru raised his hand. " So um Let's say mid Exam can we quit?" He asked

" Of course not in the middle of a battle you can't say sorry I quit" Anko said " well you could but it'll probably get you killed"

" Oh just great" shikamaru said "this is gonna be a drag"

"There are also some ways you can get disqualified. the first step simple if all the members of a team can't make it to the tower with both scrolls after five days. The second if a team looses a member or if a member becomes incapacitated and cannot continue. But most important none of you must not read the scrolls. Until you reach the tower. " Anko said

" what if it just flaps open and you read it" Naruto said

"Let me put it to you this way young man. You. Don't. Want. To. Know." Anko said

" I'm keeping my eye on you Naruto. " Miyuki said

" there are times when a ninja will be asked to deliver documents. The scroll rule is to test your integrity. Okay we're done each team take your consent forms and exchanged them over there for your scrolls " Anko said as she pointed at a booth with other older ninja there. " after that each team pick a gate and you'll be lead inside"

' okay...its just to get a scroll and to the tower sounds easy...if only it was that easy...' Miyuki though

" oh and I have one more word of advice...just don't die!" Anko exclaimed

After that each team took a few minutes to read over the form a few though of strategies.

As sasuke glanced at the booth as other ninja covered the booth with a large curtain

' I see how it is. We won't know which team will have which scroll and we won't know who has what. Stealing information is a matter of life and death. ' Sasuke though ' it's just like Ibiki said everyone is equally determined to pass And all of them are my enemies ' as he glanced at Miyuki as he saw her reading her form as he noticed that she's alone but that she's glancing in his way as he felt a slight warm feeling in his stomach. ' why am I even feeling like this? She's my teammate I don't have time for this!' He though

' there he is!' Miyuki though as she glanced at Gaara that was a few feet behind Sasuke. ' he's quiet as usual...it'd be nice having a conversation with him...' As she looked at Gaara as he noticed her staring at him ' I think he's looking at me...what should I do? Should I wave at him? Or go there and talk? Think!' In the end she just smiled at him.

' she's looking at me...that's a different look from what I'm used to seeing her...it's kinda nice...' Sasuke though as he glanced at Miyuki as he though she was looking at him as he didn't realized that she was smiling at the sand ninja.

' looks like they're starting to understand the reason of this test' Anko though as she looked at the teams.

" all right everyone we're prepared to hand out the scrolls now" a sentinel said as he closed the curtain.

One by one each team gave the form to the sentinels as they gave them a random scroll.

' I wonder if any of them will survive this' Anko though as the looked at the teams.

As sasuke,Sakura, Naruto and miyuki gave the sentinels the forms as they got the heaven scroll.

' we are so gonna win this' Naruto though

' I can do this! We can get through this test!' Miyuki though

As the team walked out as they had the scroll hidden as Anko looked at her watch as it was slowly ticking.

" Listen up all of the teams received their scroll!" Anko said " So everybody go to your gate and wait there! When the gate is open the test is on!"

As each team went to a random number of the gates.

 **Gate 16**

" yahoo! We rock at survival! Hinata you better be strong for this" Kiba said

" okay" Hinata said

 **Gate 27**

" the test may cost us our lives. What a drag" shikamaru said " but since we have to do it lets go after Naruto first"

" potato chips check...strawberry layered cake good!" Choji said as he checked his food supply.

 **Gate 12**

" Believe it! I dare you to bring it on ninja!" Naruto exclaimed as he was pumped

' Naruto...it's good that you're excited on this but...' Miyuki though as she stared into the forest as her body started to shake again. ' why am I still freaking shaking? Everytime I look into that forest I start to shake...did I have a bad experience with a forest? I can't remember I only recovered parts of my past but not the whole story yet...damn it! Stop shaking! I have to go through with this either way!' As she pinched her hand trying to see if it will stop the shaking her shaking slowly died down but she didn't know why her body was feeling like this.

As Sakura nod. ( Cha! That's right!) inner Sakura though. As sasuke stared at the gate.

 **Gate 20**

As the four sound ninjas were in front of the gate.

" the time has come to carry out our orders " Dosu said " they'll be wide open"

 **Gate 38**

Were Kabuto and his team.

 **Gate 6**

As the sand siblings were waiting

' not only do I have to deal with the other teams. I'll be with Gaara and he might try to kill me' kankuro though

 **Gate 15**

The grass ninjas were making a plan.

" we're target the rookies they're easy prey"

" we'll get their scroll from then in no time" the grass ninja said " anything goes right?"

 **Gate 41**

' guy sensei I will make you proud!' Lee though as there was fire in his eyes as he was determined ' Just watch! Soon everyone will know the name Rock Lee!'

As the watch was ticking as the sentinels started to unlock the gates. As they were getting ready to open the gates. As they looked in their watches.

" All right! Heads up you maggots! The second part of the test has begun!" She shouted

As the gates were automatically opened as the sound ninjas swiftly ran inside as well as the grass ninjas.

" you know who we're looking for" the grass ninja said as the other nod.

" yeah those four brats" he said

As in the other gate Sasuke,Sakura, Naruto and miyuki walked inside the forest

" All right! Here we go guys!" Naruto yelled out

While the sand siblings and other ninjas started to move in different locations at the start. As Kiba and his team stopped.

" Okay first we gotta find it. Are you ready Hinata?" Kiba asked

" right!" Hinata said as she did a handsign " byakugan!"

While Lee and his team were jumping from tree to tree.

" take it easy Lee the test only just begun" Neji said

"That may be but still whoever our enemies are I want to find them before they find us" Lee said

" you hot blooded fool" Neji said

While the sound ninjas were in a different location

" Remember we only have that target stay focus on him" Dosu said

While Ino and her team were hiding

" Ah are you kidding?! What are you doing?!" Ino exclaimed as she saw Choji opening a bag of chips.

"Just having a snack. I mean I gotta keep my strength up" Choji said as he ate a few chips.

" we haven't been out here five minutes" Ino said

" yeah come on Choji we have a job to do" shikamaru said

" I can't help it I gotta eat" Choji said " they're my favorite flavor"

" you and you're snacks" Ino said " this is a survival test you know. You should've packed more kunai and less candy"

As shikamaru sensed something " you guys quick hide!" He whispered as they swiftly hid.

As they saw a group of ninja looking around. As shikamaru saw a few chips that Choji spilled when Shikamaru tugged at him to hide. After a minute the ninja left.

As Ino let of a sigh of relief.

' Aww man I gotta deal with five more days of this?' Shikamaru though

 **Meanwhile with Kiba and his team**

As a group of ninjas saw Kiba and his group as they stared at them as what looked like they didn't noticed they're presence.

" So if the tower there. Everyone will be there in the end" Kiba said " I say we lay a trap here and take whoever scroll it is when we catch" as Akamaru sniffed something as he made a sound " well, well we got company " Kiba muttered

" bunch of fools standing there as if they wanna get caught" the rain ninja said " but they're just lame ninja that they can't pinpoint our location."

" hey what's wrong?"

As they're was something moving in his back as it was a large insect.

" what is that thing?!"

As they looked up and saw the same large bugs falling down on them. As they screamed.

" Well it looks like the leeches found them" Kiba said " they sense body temperature and perspiration then in a group they swoop down on their prey if they suck your blood for five minutes it's all over" as they saw the other ninja on the ground with the leeches on them. "we used them as an advantage to trap our enemies "

" get off me!" The rain ninja said as he sprung a trap as a net caught him and his team.

" there's one team down " Kiba said

 **Meanwhile with Miyuki and the others**

As they heard screams from far away.

" that sounded like someone screaming" Sakura said

"It does it hasn't even been five minutes..." Miyuki said ' I have to stay calm...if there's an enemy near by I won't hold back. I might have to resort into using what I learn...stay calm...' She though

" I do not like this place" Sakura said

" I never liked being in a forest...I don't like it..." Miyuki said

As Naruto noticed Miyuki slightly different she wasn't her usual self as he wondered why.

" Ah come on Miyuki! Sakura! There's nothing to be scared about! It's gonna be a piece of cake!" Naruto said as he stayed quiet for a minute.

" Excuse me a second I gotta...you know..." As Naruto ran to a tree in front of the female ninja as Sakura and miyuki hit him over the head.

" yeah right! Not in front of us you don't!" Sakura exclaimed

" Naruto! You're in front of girls! You idiot! Go to the bushes!" Miyuki exclaimed as she smacked the back of his head.

As Naruto ran to the bushes leaving the others waiting for him after a while he came out.

"aww man that was a lot" Naruto said " I wrote my whole name"

" you're really disgusting sometimes you know that!" Sakura said

As sasuke And miyuki saw something as they both hit Naruto sending him flying as he hit a tree shocking Sakura.

" Sasuke it wasn't that bad. Miyuki I think you went to far hitting him like that" Sakura said

" yeah what the heck was that all about" Naruto said as he dodged sasuke's kick as Miyuki went to punch him as he dodged it. As the two tried to hit Naruto as he dodged all of they're attacks.

As Naruto went up a tree as Miyuki caught up to him as she punched him as he dodged it as she went for a low kick as he jumped up as it gave her an opening to hit Naruto as he went falling down from the tree.

" better watch out Sakura! I think these two gone crazy!" Naruto exclaimed

" yeah you wish we just struck before you could!" Sasuke said

" you don't fool me for a minute" Miyuki said

" Sasuke! Miyuki no!" Sakura said as she looked at her teammates

" all right then bring it on!" Naruto said as he took out his kunais.

" Sasuke I got this!" Miyuki said

As she ran to Naruto as they're weapons clashed against each other. As Naruto went back as he held his weapon.

" Sasuke, Miyuki what are you doing?" Sakura asked as she was concerned for her teammates.

" take a good look at him" Sasuke said

" alright you got five seconds to tell me what did you do to Naruto you bastard" Miyuki said darkly

" What? What do you mean I am Naruto" he said

" then where's the cut in your cheek!" Sasuke said as Naruto was shocked

" if you were the real Naruto then you'd still have the cut in your cheek!" Miyuki said " you also have your shuriken holder on your left leg not on your right"

" Naruto is right handed, you're transformation skills is worst than Naruto's " Sasuke said " tell me who you are!"

As a cloud of smoke appeared as it revealed to be a rain ninja

" All right you got me but I'm still gonna take your scroll, so hand it over" he said

As Miyuki and the others got defensive as they looked at their enemy.

" So which one of you have it" the grass ninja said

As Miyuki,sasuke and Sakura glared at him.

" fine I guess I have to take you down!" He said as he ran swiftly after them

 **there you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

As the enemy ninja went after them as Miyuki jumped up as she did a few handsigns.

' water style: liquid bullets jutsu!' Miyuki though as she kneaded her chakra in her stomach and converts it into water, and then spits it out from her mouth in the form of condensed water balls that were just as strong as bullets.

As the ninja swiftly dodged them as sasuke did a few handsigns.

' fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu!' He though as he spat out small balls of fire to the enemy.

As he dodge those as well as he raised his weapon at Miyuki as she took out her kunai clashing the weapon against the ninja as he swiftly went back as sasuke and miyuki looked as they saw Naruto tied up.

" Hey Get me out of there!" Naruto shouted

' you're an idiot' Sasuke though as he threw a kunai releasing Naruto from the ropes.

" thank you" Naruto said

" hah! Better keep your head in the game!" The ninja exclaimed as he threw knives at them

As the two swiftly dodged it. As it hit the trees.

" a paper bomb! Miyuki look out!" Sasuke said

as he grabbed Miyuki it was close the explosion almost lost they're balance as they landed on the floor Sasuke was a few feet away from Miyuki As the ninja was behind Miyuki with the knife.

" Sorry girlie this is one test you failed" he said " now hand over the scroll or she dies"

" Sasuke! Miyuki!" Sakura exclaimed

" you touch her. You're dead" Sasuke said darkly

At that moment a kunai was flung at the ninja as he dodged it. As Naruto appeared.

" Oh no you don't! I'm not letting you near Her!" Naruto said

' Well, well better late than never I guess' Sasuke though

as he focused his chakra from his foot as the kunai levitated by the chakra as sasuke used his sharingan. As he threw the kunai to the ninja as he was in the air to dodge Miyuki took the chance as the ninja was distracted as she jumped as she took out a kunai as she stabbed the guy as he was shocked as he looked at her a bit of blood came running down from him.

" are you alright?" Sakura yelled out

" Don't just stand there Sakura!" Sasuke yelled out " Chances are that he's not alone!"

"He's right! They could strike any minute! Keep your guard up!" Miyuki yelled out as the ninja quickly released himself from miyuki's grip.

" I wish. I came alone not to cause suspicion" he said as he was bleeding " Big mistake" as he swiftly landed on a tree as he fled from them.

As sasuke got down as Miyuki did as well.

' So much for him for now' Sasuke though

After a few minutes they found a spot away from any enemies.

" it just proves that we can't rely on appearances. We have to come up with a way of knowing if each of us is who we say we are. " Sasuke said

" you're right if not it might end up with an imposter using a transformation jutsu" Miyuki said as she took one pocky from her box as she put the box away. Putting the treat in her mouth as she though about what they could do.

" All right so what do we do?" Sakura said

" We need a password" Sasuke said

" that's a good idea" Miyuki said

" what kind of password?" Naruto asked

" A secret one something only known to the Four of us" Sasuke said " and don't trust anyone that doesn't know it"

" you're right On that one" Miyuki said

" Okay listen closely because I'm only going to say this once" Sasuke said as the others paid attention. " The question will be when does a ninja strike?. And the response is a ninja waits until the time is right when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard when his weapons lie forgotten in the darkness of the night that is a moment for a ninja to strike. Got it?"

" got it!" Miyuki said

" I got it too." Sakura said as she nod

" you got one a little shorter?" Naruto asked

"No Naruto that's it" Sasuke said

" Naruto he said he was saying it once. Me and Sakura got it down" Miyuki said " what's wrong with that password? Did you get it?"

" yeah I got it! I got it! No problem " Naruto said " I just though it was gonna be a password not a pass speech."

" All right then" Sasuke said ' that was a close one. ' he though as he glanced at Miyuki ' she's not bad'

" So I'll keep the scroll" Miyuki said

"No, I'll take the scroll" Sasuke said as Miyuki looked at him.

" but I though we agreed that I'll keep watch of it" Miyuki said

" that was before an enemy got near you so quickly. We'll take turns guarding it" Sasuke said

" Fine, here" Miyuki handed the heaven scroll over to Sasuke

" wait a minute Sasuke I-" Naruto stopped when he felt something hit him.

All of a sudden a strong gust of wind was blowing them at a strong force. As Naruto, Sakura,sasuke and miyuki were trying to keep their ground.

" what is it now?" Sasuke said

" I don't know but keep your guard up!" Miyuki exclaimed

As a strong impact was made as their was a large cloud dust three grass ninja appeared as the cloud cleared that Miyuki and the others were no where in sight.

" All right you two keep your eyes open and fan out" the ninja said to the others." I'll handle this alone. "

As Miyuki,sasuke and Sakura were hiding. As sasuke got up and readied his weapon as he saw Sakura.

" Sakura stay there" Sasuke said holding his knife " first answer the question. When does a ninja strike?"

"a ninja waits until the time is right when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard when his weapons lie forgotten in the darkness of the night that is a moment for a ninja to strike. " Sakura said

" Good" Sasuke said

" there you guys are" Miyuki said as sasuke and Sakura had their weapons ready.

" stay there! Answer the question. When does a ninja strike?" Sasuke asked

" oh it's a ninja waits until the time is right when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard when his weapons lie forgotten in the darkness of the night that is a moment for a ninja to strike. " Miyuki said

" Oh thank goodness that it's you Miyuki" Sakura said

" Hey! What's up! Are you guys okay?" Naruto said as he ran to the group

" Hey don't move!" Miyuki said " answer the question. When does a ninja strike?"

" oh that no problem. a ninja waits until the time is right when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard when his weapons lie forgotten in the darkness of the night that is a moment for a ninja to strike. " Naruto said

As Sakura let out a sigh of relief as sasuke and miyuki smirked. As sasuke and miyuki threw their knives at Naruto as he dodge it as he lost balance as he fell to the ground.

" What was that?! You could've killed me!" Naruto exclaimed

" Gotta hand it to you you're quicker than the last one " Sasuke said

" yeah, but you can't fool us." Miyuki said

" what are you talking about? What was wrong with that?" Sakura asked " he just got the password right word for word"

" Exactly that's what's wrong" Sasuke said

" Sakura I've known Naruto for years. You really think he'll memorize all of that and get it word for word" Miyuki said

" she's right not the Naruto we know not for a million years" Sasuke said "you'd have a better chance teaching it to hamster"

"oh, right you guys have a point " Sakura said

" besides you saw how this guy moved when he dodged our attacks" Sasuke said " that was definitely not a Naruto move"

" So stop that jutsu and face us. " Miyuki said holding her kunai

As Naruto grinned as he kicked his lips " aren't we the clever ones" he said as he undid the jutsu as it was the grass ninja that they saw earlier before the start of the Exams.

" So tell me if your teammate is really that dimwitted why would you come up with a password that he'll never be able to remember" she asked

" you see it wasn't meant for Naruto, only those that were listening to us" Sasuke said as he smirked

" it was a trap and you fell for it" Miyuki said

" I'm impressed you two haven't dropped your guard have you" she said " this promises to be very entertaining" as she licked her lips as the tongue swirled a bit.

' ugh she gives the new meaning of creepy' Sakura though

' I swear if she doesn't stop with that freaky tongue thing. I'll go and literally tear her to shreds that's creepy' Miyuki though ' Naruto where the hell are you? I just hope that you're okay'

 **Meanwhile with Naruto**

As he was in the tree by the impact of the blast from earlier.

" Okay upsy daisy" Naruto said as he rolled over as he looked around. " hey where did Miyuki,Sakura and sasuke go? I wonder if they-" as he heard a noise somewhere in the he looked up to see a giant snake. ' that is one big snake!' He though as the snake went to attack him as Naruto dodged it. As the snake used its tail to wrap Naruto around.

" I can't move!" Naruto exclaimed as the snake opened its mouth. As he swallowed Naruto whole as naruto screamed as he was inside the snake.

As the snake slithered away

 **Back with Miyuki and the others**

As the female ninja took out her earth scroll showing it to the others.

" you would love to get your hands on our earth scroll wouldn't you?" She said " it would look so nicely with your heaven scroll" as she opened her mouth as she wrap her tongue on the earth scroll as she swallowed it whole." That way only one of us will have both and the other will be dead". As she looked at them with an eerie look.

As the trio saw something images of blood and they're bodies bloodied and a kunais hitting them so much blood splattering all over the forest.

' W-was that an illusion?...it felt real...who is she?!' Miyuki though as she was trembling ' just one look and all of that...I...I'm shaking...' As she glanced at sasuke as he threw up.

' is this an illusion?...no it's more than that her thirst for blood is more than powerful...' Sasuke though ' Looking in her eyes I saw the moment of my death...who is she? What is she?'

" Sa...Sakura " Sasuke said as he glanced at Sakura as she was shaking " Miyuki " as Miyuki glanced at him she was shaking but not as much as Sakura.

" y...yeah" Miyuki spoke up. As she glanced at Sakura ' Sakura has it worse than me and sasuke...' She though

' we gotta get out of here...we gotta get away from her' Sasuke though as he glanced at the grass ninja. ' She's death'

' I gotta do something...to get them away from her...if we don't we could die' Miyuki though

 **Back with Naruto**

He was still inside of the snake as he struggled.

" Let me out of here!" Naruto muffled loudly

As he took out a kunai and tried to stab the inside of the snake.

" I'll make you sorry that you ever swallowed me!" Naruto said as he repeatedly stabbed the inside. " Let me out!" As he had an idea " Wait a second! Here wouldn't you rather have this" he took out a riceball. " I was saving this for lunch. Miyuki always makes the best ones" as he let go of the riceball as it rolled inside the snakes stomach as in an instant it disappeared. " it's all gone! And I'll be digested like that in another minute! " as he felt going in lower into the snakes body " sasuke! Miyuki! Sakura! Help me! Get me outta here!"

 **Back with Miyuki and the others**

' I gotta stop shaking! Make it stop!' Miyuki though

As the grass ninja laughed. " you're paralyzed with fear. " she said

' what's wrong with me?' Sasuke though as he couldn't move. ' Move! Come on move!'

' Stop shaking! And move!' Miyuki though as she her hand slowly moved ' that's it...a bit more...' As she got up as she noticed Sasuke got up holding his kunai. ' I can move a bit...but I gotta be quick...' As she took out her kunai.

" Very good now what happens?" The grass ninja said

' it's useless I can't move' Sasuke though

" Don't worry I'll make it quick" she said taking out a few kunai knives " but I don't have to tell you that do i? You've seen it with your own eyes. "

the grass ninja slowly walked to the trio as two of them were standing while Sakura was still in shock.

" I though you would be a challenge how disappointing" she said as she threw the knives.

' Now!' Miyuki though

As the knives were aimed at them as the grass ninja saw something that caught her attention.

 **Back with Naruto**

As he was struggling inside the snakes stomach as he was stuck as slime covered his clothes.

' I can't believe it. Is this really how it ends?' Naruto though' Iruka sensei...Old man hokage...Konohamaru...kakashi sensei...Oh Sakura...Miyuki...' As he though of them as he though of Sasuke ' well some people I'll miss more than others. I don't know what sasuke's problem was. The guy was always jealous of me. Still we had our moments like the time we helped kakashi sensei take down that creep Zabuza. In a way we were probably good for each other. Always competing pushing each other in every challenge getting scolded by Miyuki when we fight. Always looking for that final showdown to prove which one of us is best. '

Then Naruto's eyes widen. ' hey wait a minute that's right! we never did have our final showdown! We never proved who's best! No way! Can't just leave things up in the air like that! That's it! I'm getting out of here whether you like it or not! '

 **Back with Miyuki and the others**

As the grass ninja saw blood and needles everywhere and the Miyuki,sasuke and Sakura were no where in sight.

"So that's how it is" she said

As Miyuki, sasuke and Sakura were in a different location as Miyuki took out some ointment to apply it on her thigh.

' the wound isn't deep that's good.' Miyuki though as she took out a bandage wrapping it around her wound.' But he doesn't look good either...I'm scared too...I never faced anyone like that...'

As sasuke took out the kunai from his thigh as he breath a bit.

With the grass ninja she looked at the ground.

' A desperate move but a clever one ' she though

 _Flashback_

' I gotta do something!' Miyuki though as she held the kunai

' move sasuke! Move!' Sasuke though

As the grass ninja saw the two genin stab themselves. From the pain helped Miyuki as she glared at the ninja as sasuke moved swiftly taking Sakura as Miyuki used her weapon launcher launching a needles at the grass ninja as the grass ninja dodge it. Giving the genin time to quickly move until they were out of her sight.

 _End of flashback_

' those two overcame they're fear with pain' she though ' So this prey isn't so helpless after all'

 **Back with Naruto**

" shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed

As the snake was relaxing unknown to the snake that Naruto make a lot of clones expanding the snakes stomach then it's entire body as it exploded releasing Naruto and his shadow clones.

As Naruto was covered in some sort of slime.

" Sorry but you picked the wrong shinobi I'm gonna be hokage someday. " Naruto said " if you think I'm gonna end up as a pile of snake crap in the woods you're crazy!"

 **Back with Miyuki and the others**

As Miyuki finished treating her leg she saw sasuke's wound.

" that wound is deep" Sakura said as she looked at the wound as she had a worried expression. " will you be alright?" As sasuke covered sakura's mouth with his hand.

" Sasuke that's rude she's just asked a—"

" Just shut up" Sasuke said

' Gotta move gotta get away from her' Sasuke though as he panicked ' But how? where?' As his head screamed for a way out. As Miyuki took sasuke's hand out of sakura's mouth.

' Ive never seen Sasuke like this' Sakura though ' he's got me scared'

' Sasuke...you're making me scared...I gotta calm down...' Miyuki though as she looked around the trees. ' I can tell that there's a lot of moisture in the air. By all of these trees and less sunlight it's a bit damp...that's good...I can use that as an advantage.'

" Sasuke,Miyuki watch out!" Sakura exclaimed

As they saw a snake behind them. As the snake opened its mouth as the team dispersed to dodge it as the snake only bit the tree.

" unbelievable I didn't even noticed I'm losing it!" Sasuke exclaimed

' we were worried about trying to lose that girl that we didn't noticed it. Damn it I gotta calm down!' Miyuki though

As Sakura landed on a branch as the snake aimed at sasuke as Miyuki saw that she jumped towards the side of the snake. As she saw that Sasuke had fear in his eyes.

" No Stay Away!" Sasuke shouted as he threw shurikens at it as it dodged it.

" Stay the Hell away you giant lizard!" Miyuki exclaimed as she threw her kunais with a paper bomb attached to it as it hit the side of the snake as it exploded killing the snake.

As Miyuki landed next to Sasuke as the two were breathing heavily.

" You okay?" Miyuki said

" we gotta get out of here" Sasuke muttered

As the two saw the dead snake as something was coming out of the snake's corpse.

" I sense your fear and desperation" the grass ninja said " it's only natural. The prey must never let down its guard not even for a moment in the presence of its predator."

As the grass ninja slithered towards Sasuke and miyuki as sasuke was freaking out as Miyuki was shaking as a few kunais and shuriken stopped the grass ninjas path.

"Looks I came just in time!" Naruto exclaimed

As they saw Naruto up in a tree a few feet away from them.

" Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed

" Naruto" Miyuki said as she let out a sigh of relief' he's okay...he's okay...' She though

"Oh and by the way what was that password again?" Naruto asked

 **there you have it guys! Please tell me what you think! Please leave a review! See you guys soon!**


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

" Okay so anyway what is the password again?" Naruto asked

" Yep, it's him the real knucklehead " Miyuki said

" just forget it Naruto " Sakura said

" Naruto! Get out of here!" Sasuke shouted " what are you thinking?! You don't know what you're up against!"

As sasuke used his sharingan on the grass ninja. As Miyuki took out her knife ready to defend herself.

" Hurry, go now!" Sasuke exclaimed " while you still can!"

"So Naruto you manage to Escape from my friend" the grass ninja said " Well done"

' I get it. It wasn't just a random snake attack. The snake was sent by her or it or whatever this demon is' Naruto though

'He doesn't get it. ' Sasuke though ' he doesn't know what he's dealing with. What do I do?'

" Okay,okay I don't know what's going on here!" Naruto exclaimed " but you've been picking on my friends and I don't like that! So you better slither back into your hole snake lady! Before I make a pair of shoes outta you!"

' Little idiot!' Sasuke though ' he's just gonna get the four of us killed!'

' ...I never ever seen anyone like her before..I can feel her bloodlust... what do I do?' Miyuki though

' Ive got to do something!' Sasuke though ' but what?'

'Sasuke..what's wrong with him?..' Sakura though

' it's no use there's only one way' Sasuke though as he deactivated his sharingan.

" You can have it" Sasuke said as he reached in his pocket taking out the heaven scroll. " the scroll right? That's what you want?" As sasuke held the scroll.

' Maybe he's right on this..but Sasuke...remember what the proctor said..' Miyuki though ' this is an anything goes battle. But Sasuke looks really different I never seen him like this..'

"Take it and leave us in peace" Sasuke said

Leaving Naruto and Sakura with shocked look on their faces as well as Miyuki.

" Sasuke are you crazy or what?!" Naruto exclaimed " we're just going to hand the scroll over to the enemy! No way what's wrong with you?!"

" Sasuke! naruto is right on this!" Miyuki said as she agreed

" Just shut up and stay out of this Naruto! You too Miyuki let me handle this!" Sasuke yelled

' what?' Naruto though

" Very wise, very sensible. Sometimes the helpless prey saving their own skins. Realized their only hope is to distract the predator with something even more precious. " the grass ninja said as she looked at sasuke.

" Take it" Sasuke said

" Sasuke listen there's another —"

" shut up Miyuki! Just shut up!" Sasuke yelled cutting off whatever Miyuki was trying to say.

as he tossed the scroll in the air. As Naruto swoop in and grabbed it as he appeared next to Sasuke.

"Stop playing the Damn hero!" Sasuke yelled " Stay out of this and leave it to me!"

As Naruto punched Sasuke. As some blood rolled down sasuke's chin as he was off balanced as he landed on another tree branch away from Naruto and the grass ninja.

" Stupid fool! You don't know what you're doing!" Sasuke shouted

" I may not know the password. But I know who I am. You're the one I'm not so sure about" Naruto said " How do we know you're who you say you are? "

" What do you mean? It's him don't be so stupid" Sakura said

" Sakura stop for a minute. Naruto is right..." Miyuki said

" what sort of nonsense is this?" Sasuke said " it's me you Loser!"

" Liar...Liar! You may look just like him. You may sound just like him. But there's no way you're the Sasuke I know! I don't care how tough of a fight you've been through. Surrendering. Giving up the scroll, When did Sasuke become a Coward!" Naruto exclaimed " you keep saying I don't understand but I do! You choked that's what it is!"

" Naruto is right!" Miyuki said " he's right you choked just by the sight of her without even trying! Did you forget the papers we sign we knew the risk but I though you'd be the same back at the land of waves...I was wrong you choked "

" Sad, but true" the grass ninja said as she had a crazed look for a second as Miyuki could tell that she's getting impatient. " it doesn't matter." As she raised her sleeve up revealing a few markings. " as far as the scroll goes I can simply kill you and take it" as she cut her thumb as she put her bloody thumb over the markings.

" Let's see you try it!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran after the grass ninja at full speed.

" Naruto! " Miyuki exclaimed

' forget Sasuke! I'm gonna have to do this myself!' Naruto though

" Sumoning jutsu!" The grass ninja said

As a gust of wind appeared as a giant snake appeared under the grass ninjas feet.

" Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed

" Naruto!" Miyuki said as she was about to go after Naruto as something grabbed her arm. She turn to see Sasuke. " Let me go! I have to help Naru!"

" No you'll only get yourself killed!" Sasuke said

As anger shown in miyuki's eyes as she moved her other hand and slapped sasuke's cheek as he was in a daze as he looked at her with his onyx eyes staring at her violet ones as she saw a small red mark on his cheek it was the first time in her life that she ever slapped her teammate, the first time she ever slapped anyone like that.

 **Meanwhile outside of the test Zone**

A small group of ninja are looking over a few bodies. As in a statue there was blood splatter.

" that is no way to treat a Buddha "

" What do you think it's some kind of ninjutsu isn't it?"

" Well whatever it is it's a problem" as the leaf ninja rubbed his head " just when things were running smoothly what a drag"

As they saw bodies of three grass ninjas without their faces.

" We gotta report this, go get the proctor " he said as the other ninja swiftly left to get Anko.

As Anko was enjoying some dango in front of the training area.

" hmm nothing goes better with dumplings than some sweet red bean soup" Anko said as she finished eating. " as soon as I'm done I'll go see how the kiddies are doing. The quicker ones must be finished already. I'll supposed il wait and greet them at the tower" as she ate the rest of the dumpling as she threw the stick at the tree as there was more sticks in the shape the village symbol. " a perfect leaf village symbol" as she smiled happily

Then a leaf ninja appeared. " Pardon ma'am there's a problem" he said

" hm? What sort of problem?" Anko asked

" Corpses ma'am three of them" he said

" Come on I'm trying to eat here" Anko said

" I think you might wanna see them there's something strange about them" he said

" Besides being dead?" Anko said

as she was thinking as the sentinel lead her to the bodies.

" I went through they're belongings found they're I.d. They're ninja from the hidden grass village all three of them were registered for the chunnin Exams. They weren't just killed "

" All they're faces...they're gone" Anko whispered

" yeah it's like it was melted or something"

As Anko touched her shoulder ' no doubt about it this is That man's jutsu ' she though ' why is he here? What's he doing in the Exams?' As a rush of emotions went by her.

" All Right where are the photos of what they used to look like? " Anko said

" Right here ma'am " he said as he gave her the photos as she looked at the photos

' So this is the face he stole' Anko though ' did it already happen?' As she realized that he was there in the forest.

" we've got big trouble!" Anko said " Get moving go tell the hokage what happened here! While your at it tell the Anbu black ops to gather the convey at the forest of death. Meanwhile I'm going after these guys now go!"

" Right!" The three sentinels left the scene.

As Anko touched her shoulder again ' he's here...he came back to the hidden leaf village. ' she though as anger coursed through her.

 **Back with Naruto and the others**

As Naruto and Sakura saw that Miyuki slapped Sasuke.

" You don't tell me what to do! Naruto is right you're not the Sasuke I know! I don't like this Sasuke!" Miyuki said " If you're not going to do anything about it then I will! I'm helping my teammate! " as she looked at sasuke as she opened her mouth to say something else "Make sure they drop next time Sasuke!" And with that she left.

As Miyuki jumped to where Naruto was as she saw the snake looking at them.

" What a tasty little meal you two will make for him" the grass ninja said " Careful he likes to play with its food"

As the snakes tail went to hit the branch that the two genin were at as Naruto pushed Miyiki away to another branch a few feet away. As Naruto couldn't dodge it in time as the branch broke.

" Miyuki! Naruto!" Sasuke yelled out.

As Naruto fell and broke the branches as he hit the last branch as he coughed out blood.

" Naruto!" Miyuki exclaimed

As he was falling then his eyes were red, not the ocean blue that he always had as he landed a kick to the snake surprising the grass ninja.

' but how? It's impossible ' she though

As Naruto punched multiple times at the snake surprising Sakura and the others.

" look at him he's gone nuts" Sakura said "where did he get that power all of Sudden?"

As Naruto went at the ninja as he saw the grass ninja raising her hand and released a ball of fire as Naruto was hit by it. As Naruto fell landing on a branch.

" that fire in his eyes there's no mistaking it" she said

as sakura saw the other female kunoichi. " Miyuki!" She exclaimed

' I got this!' Miyuki though ' I won't be afraid! No backing out! Not when my Friend needs help!'

' water style : water shuriken jutsu!' Miyuki though as she unleashed a dozens of water shape shuriken at her.

" this girl" she said as she did the same fire jutsu as Miyuki focused her chakra to her feet giving her speed to dodged it.

As the snake used its tail to grab hold of Miyuki as Miyuki stabbed the tail as she had one hand free as she did a one handsign jutsu as the grass ninja noticed her.

' secret jutsu: a thousand needles of death!' Miyuki though as she focused her chakra around her as out of nowhere water accumulated into the air turning into needles and hit at a great speed at the snake's tail as blood splattered from the snakes tail miyuki was released as she jumped to the tree as she started to huff a bit.

" that girl can do that? using one hand to make a jutsu...interesting..." the grass ninja said as she looked at her.

" Whoa...is that Naruto and miyuki?" Sasuke said as he was surprised at they're sudden strength.

" I never knew Miyuki could do that" Sakura said

' things have come very interesting' the grass ninja though

" well then let's see how well you do Sasuke" she said

As the giant snake went after him.

" Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed

' Sasuke! I have to do this!' Miyuki though as she did a handsign ' please let me make it!' As she ran at full speed.

" Aah!" Sasuke yelled out

 **Meanwhile with Anko**

As she was jumping through the trees searching as she was moving in a faster pace.

' This is bad' Anko though ' Gotta hurry and pray that I'm not too late' as she started to sweat a bit as she was anxious.

 **Back with Naruto and the others**

As Sasuke and Sakura were shocked at the scene as they saw ice spikes everywhere as it pierced the snake. As the grass ninja looked at Miyuki.

' this is quite interesting. Using ice? There's Jutsu's that require ice but she summons it by will...Then that means that...' The grass ninja though as she smirked ' Now she's an interesting girl. I wonder what else she can do'

" ice style: defensive ice jutsu" Miyuki muttered out as she breath heavily. As she looked at sasuke " hey...heh you're not hurt aren't you? You scaredy cat!"

As sasuke's eyes widen at miyuki's comment as those were the same words he said to Naruto.

" Standing there frozen like a frighten rabbit no way!" Naruto exclaimed " you're not the Sasuke I know" as that happened something long slithered wrapping to Naruto's body.

" Hey! Ugh that's disgusting!" Naruto exclaimed

" Naruto!" Miyuki exclaimed

" Put me down before I yank this tongue out of your head!"Naruto threatened as he struggled to get free.

' Extraordinary. So the nine tailed brat lives' she though as she did a handsign.

" I see when your anger is roused Some of the nine tailed chakra is released " she said as in each of her five fingers released a bit of chakra. " What an interesting childhood you must've had" as she used her tongue to lift Naruto's shirt. ' the seal is visible ' " Five prong seal!" As she hit Naruto's stomach.

"Sasuke hurry do something!" Sakura shouted

" Sakura, I'll handle this!" Miyuki exclaimed

As Naruto's red eyes changed back to the soft blue ones as he passed out.

' For twelve years the seal have remained unbroken Soon the demons chakras and the boys will be as one' she though as she reached into Naruto's pocket taking out the heaven scroll. ' But for now he's just in my way' as she threw Naruto.

' there's no way he'll survive that fall!' Sakura though

" hang on!" Sakura exclaimed as she threw a kunai as Naruto's shirt to pin him to a tree as he was still out cold. As Sakura turned to Sasuke.

" Sasuke what's wrong with you?!" Sakura exclaimed

As the other two females looked at sasuke as he was still in frozen.

" Like I said Sasuke if you don't do something then I will" Miyuki said

' I wonder ' she though ' I think I'll play with her to see what else she can do' as she undid the snake jutsu as she looked at Miyuki.

' sasuke's acting like a frighten little boy! If we don't do something we could die!' Miyuki though ' I have to do something about it!' As Miyuki though of an idea. ' Yeah...that could work...please let it work!'

As Miyuki took out a few kunais as she ran at the grass ninja. As the ninja smirked at her. As Miyuki threw kunais with a little blue orbs at her as she dodged as she smirked at her.

' you won't be smirked for long!' Miyuki though ' I can do this! if I don't then we're done for!'

as she saw Miyuki running fast as she tries to punch her as she blocked it as Miyuki went for a low kick as she dodged it as Miyuki took out her kunai as the grass ninja took out her clashing against miyuki's. as miyuki did a quick one handsign activating the orbs causing explosions around the grass ninja and herself.

' bombs?' She though as she quickly distanced herself as she noticed a figure move through the smoke.' Heh she's really interesting even in the face of death she's determined to beat me even if there's no chance at her or her team surviving.'

' ice style: ice shuriken jutsu!' Miyuki though as the cold air by the bombs that was previously activated was used to transform the mist and bits of ice to shurikens going after the grass ninja as she used a fireball to melt the ice but she saw that it didn't work as she dodged it.

' this type of ice can't be melted by a regular fire jutsu? Hmm now this is interesting ' she though as she tried to move but saw the ice trapped her.

As Miyuki took that chance making quick handsigns at a much faster pace. ' now! Ice style: Ice Spear jutsu!' As she focused her chakra as she put her hands in the ground. As steam rose from the ground creating a blast of ice spears everywhere at where the grass ninja was standing. As there was a large amount of ice spears as they heard sounds of shattering ice and broken trees.

' I never knew Miyuki could do that' Sakura though ' she's amazing...that ice of hers is so Cool!'

' Miyuki?' Sasuke though ' that's miyuki's Jutsu's?'

" Did I get her? Is she dead?" Miyuki muttered as she tries to get up as she wobbled a bit. ' used up too much chakra...it figures I never tried using those Jutsu's before..only when I practiced alone...' She though as she saw the ice spikes as she waited if there was any sign of the grass ninja. Miyuki was in full alert looking at her surroundings.

" is that all?" A voice said as miyuki's eyes widen but before she could react she felt something slithered and wrap her body around binding her as she couldn't move.

' I can't move! Damn it!' Miyuki though ' is this the end?'

 **there you have it guys! Tell me what you guys think! Please leave a review! See you guys soon!**


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

" you're an interesting child" she said

Miyuki struggled to get free. she thrashed around trying to break free. the grass ninja noticed something around miyuki's neck.

" So this is..." She said reaching up touching the necklace

" Don't touch it!" Miyuki growled " I don't want your filthy hands on it! "

' So my suspicions are true this girl is from the Yuki clan...I was after one prey and I found her... She can do all of that at her age...interesting. ' She though

" you're an interesting one. Summoning ice like that it can't be melted by simple fire... " She said softly touching miyuki's cheek " I wonder what other Jutsu's you have"

' is this the end for me?...I don't want to die yet!' Miyuki though she glared at the grass ninja ' No! I won't give up! what kind of ninja I am if I can't defend myself or anyone precious to me!'

' the look in her eyes. She isn't afraid' she though as she felt a chill in the air ' Cold...is this coming from her?' she felt a crack on the ground under them. steam rose up the grass ninja quickly released Miyuki. ice spikes were aiming at her at each step until Miyuki couldn't see her as she stumbled onto the floor Miyuki was breathing heavily.

' damn it I was close to get her!' Miyuki though

' Miyuki!' Sasuke though he tighten his fist. ' she's right! If I can't learn to face against someone like her then how can I ever face him!' he walked towards Miyuki

" So it finally happened his uchiha blood has finally come to a boil" the grass ninja said

" Miyuki...thanks. Let me handle her" Sasuke said he took out his kunai. he put it in his mouth then he ran at the grass ninja.

sasuke jumped up and started to throw shurikens and kunais at her. the grass ninja dodged it as it was nothing. he gave a few quick kicks and punches. she blocked him. sasuke landed on his feet he swiftly ran to her as they started to throw punches and kicks. they each dodged the others attack. sasuke used his sharingan to see her movements even though she was faster than him it wasn't a problem for sasuke as he did a fireball jutsu. fire was everywhere. the grass ninja was underground trying to get sasuke. he quickly ran back.

' You're good. You anticipate my attacks and your aim is true you can see my moves can't you?' She though ' both of them are very interesting the boy and the girl'

 **Meanwhile with Anko**

the sun was setting after the first day in the second Exam as Anko was climbing from tree to tree.

' Sun's going down. I gotta find him soon, the odds are bad enough as it is, worst in the dark' Anko though ' but what now? What the Hell could he be after? No matter he's here time to finish this'

 **Back with Miyuki and the others**

the grass ninja send out a strong wind blast at sasuke he quickly dodged it. the blast hit the tree then sasuke swiftly grabbed her. they both went down. the grass ninja slammed her head on impact to the tree. the grass ninja froze by the shock. sasuke jumped back. he looked at the grass ninja as it turned to mud.

" substitution!" Sasuke exclaimed he saw kunais aimed at him but then he saw an water shield around him.

' water style: water shield jutsu!' Miyuki though sasuke looked at her. he swiftly looked around until he felt a punch. he moved the grass ninja punched him even more then Miyuki jumped down. she held a kunai and ran at the grass ninja. she saw Miyuki. they're weapons clashed against each other,the grass ninja found an opening and punched Miyuki in the gut but Miyuki grabbed her the ninja punched her again by the force pushing her back into a tree.

" What a disappointment you turned out to be as for the girl she's not as bad as I though she'd be " the grass ninja said as she looked at sasuke " your ancestors weep. The uchiha clan might thank me for killing you"

Miyuki let out a cough as there was a slight smirk on her face. what the grass ninja didn't know is when Miyuki grabbed her she gave Sasuke the chance to place small bombs on her. it was activated surprising her. sasuke took this chance to punch her back and swiftly took out some wires.

" incredible the sharingan windmill triple attack!" She said as the wires tied her against the trees as she couldn't move an inch of her body then sasuke had the wires in his hands and one in his mouth.

he did a few handsigns ' fire style: Dragon flame jutsu!' Sasuke though as a large fire streamed

Past the wire and aimed at the grass ninja screamed in pain.

" they did it!" Sakura said

" Sasuke finally dropped them" Miyuki muttered

the flames started to slowly die out. sasuke breath heavily. he saw Miyuki on the ground breathing heavily also. he walked towards her.

" hey..." Sasuke said holding out his hand towards her. she gave him a small smile as she took his hand helping her up.

" hey yourself" Miyuki said

' maybe...she...' Sasuke though. he looked at Miyuki staring into her eyes as he gripped her hand tightly.

" Sasuke you can let go now. I'm already standing" Miyuki said. sasuke ignored her he kept looking at her. she started to heat up a bit by his gaze.

" I was wondering after the Exams that if you'd like to—" sasuke started as he continued to breath heavily.

" wanted what?" Miyuki asked

" Sasuke! Miyuki! You did it! You guys did it!" Sakura said as she climbed down and ran to the duo.

' Sakura don't interrupt! Not when I'm...ah forget it I'll try again later' Sasuke though

" it's all over now" Sakura said

Unknown to them the grass ninja got loose as she used a paralysis jutsu on them. they couldn't move.

" No! Impossible!" Sasuke said

" Damn it!" Miyuki exclaimed ' Come on move!' She though trying to move.

" such a mastery in the sharingan in such a young age" as the female voice changed to a male voice. " you're a true uchiha after all...and you my dear that ice of yours is very interesting you must be from the Yuki clan...hmm...but you'll do nicely." As his headband changed from grass to a sound headband.

sasuke tries to move. Miyuki struggled to move as well.

" you are definitely his brother if anything your eyes are even keener than itachi's " he said " and you my dear I would love to try my hand at you but sadly I've already decided on who to pick"

" who are you?! What do you want?!" Sasuke shouted

As he chuckled as he took out the heaven scroll. " My name is orochimaru but what I want will have to wait until we meet again. Which won't happen until you have the best score of all" He said

As he burned the heaven scroll.

" the scroll!" Sakura said

" Damn you bastard!" Miyuki muttered as she struggled to move.

" first you'll have to defeat the sound ninja that serves me" orochimaru said

" I have no idea what you're talking about" Sakura said

" Listen to me you snake! If we ever do meet each other again it'll be too soon the next time I'll use other things than my ice!" Miyuki said darkly as she glared at him.

" heh your a bit feistier than the last person I met from your clan. oh he and I will meet again" orochimaru said as he did a handsign his neck stretched out fast bitting sasuke's neck. miyuki's eyes widen at the situation.

" Sasuke!" Sakura said

orochimaru stretched back. he looked at Miyuki.

" your power is interesting but I'm afraid is not very interesting to study It. I've already have researched your clan by someone else that abilities are similar to yours so I don't think you'll have anything else new but it was quite a show" orochimaru said

sasuke held his neck in pain. he leaned forward to Miyuki holding her tightly.

" You! What did you do to Sasuke?!" Sakura asked

" I just gave him a little parting gift." Orochimaru said " very soon Sasuke will seek me out. To desire my power in the meantime I enjoy the demonstration of the powers that you already possess. " with that orochimaru disappeared

Sasuke was gripping tightly at Miyuki screaming in pain. The only thing Miyuki could do was hug him waiting for the pain to stop.

" what's wrong with him?" Sakura said leaning towards the other two teammates swing Sasuke gripping at Miyuki tightly.

" I don't know Sakura...I don't know" Miyuki said gripping sasuke's hand while watching scream in pain. Then he passed out his head landed on miyuki's lap.

" Naruto! Sasuke's hurt!" Sakura shouted

" Naruto!" Miyuki shouted looking around to see the blonde still pinned in the tree.

The sound made the crows flew out scaring Sakura.

" Sakura...calm down" Miyuki said softly

" But! Naruto and sasuke!" Sakura said as she was shaking.

" they're still alive! Look he's still breathing. And so is Naruto they need some rest" Miyuki said " Let's get them out of here and look for shelter away from any enemy ninja."

Sakura looked at Miyuki. Miyuki could tell that Sakura was scared and Miyuki feels a little scared too. She's used to having all of her teammates ready for anything.

" I'll carry Sasuke while you carry Naruto okay" Miyuki said Sakura nod as she went to get Naruto while Miyuki gently carried Sasuke in a piggyback ride. She felt sasuke's breath tickling her throat.

" for a boy you're a bit heavy" Miyuki whispered looking at his face " you're actually kind of cute when you're asleep. I'll never say it when you're Awake though"

" I got Naruto!" Sakura said while carrying the blonde ninja.

" Let's go while there's still light out" Miyuki said

 **Meanwhile with Anko**

She was running through the trees at a fast pace.

'I can feel him!' Anko though while jumping from tree to tree as she climb down ' he's somewhere close!'

Anko ran as fast as she could through the forest to encounter a person inside the tree.

"Well, well Anko it's been a while" orochimaru said. He started to chuckle a bit.

"this is no time to reminisce your an S-class criminal top on the most wanted list, you've got yo be taken down and I'm the one fitted to do it" Anko said taking out a few needles " after all you're the one that taught me everything I know right sensei?"

" Not quite" orochimaru said

Anko then threw needles at him, orochimaru countered attacked by attacking her with his snake like tongue as Anko dodged it. But the tongue extended even further grabbing one of her wrist.

" Striking shadow snake!" Anko said using her other hand revealing a few snakes aimed at orochimaru when the snake hits there was a cloud of smoke.

" Come out of there!" Anko yelled out when she pulled the snakes that she had with great force dragging his body away from the tree. Slamming his body into another as she ran swiftly. Taking out a kunai as she stabbed her hand into his pinning him to the tree.

" I gotcha now let me borrow your left hand" Anko said making a handsign at orochimaru' left hand.

His eyes widen for a second." That handsign " orochimaru whispered

" Right...it's over you and I are going to die here " Anko said taking a deep breath closing her eyes for a second. ' ninja art: twin snake sacrifice jutsu!' She though then orochimaru started to chuckle

" I'm afraid you will die alone Anko " orochimaru said the real one was standing behind Anko her eyes widen at this.

" that's right substitution " orochimaru said looking at Anko as the one that she pinned at the wall turn to mud as he let out a chuckle. " of course you're one of the Elite now. A righteous warrior how naughty of you. Using a forbidden jutsu I taught you." He was walking towards Anko when she pulled out the knife from her hand throwing it at orochimaru as he easily caught it. Moving even closer to her as he used a paralysis jutsu immobilizing her.

"Why are you here?" Anko asked

"What a disappointment I expected a friendlier reception after all of this time" he said

" Don't tell me you're here to assassinate Lord hokage " Anko said

" No, not yet I don't have quite enough followers for that" orochimaru said " I've heard good things about this village I though I could make it mine."

Anko held her neck as she was in pain slowly leaning to the floor.

" Oh it's the mark isn't it?" He asked " I put that same curse mark on a young man just a little while ago, he's a very promising prospect "

" you haven't changed I see, he'll die before he serves you!" Anko said

" Possibly I say the odds are one in ten against him" he said " of course the kid may survive you did."

"Sounds like you want it badly huh" Anko said while orochimaru gently caressed her cheek.

" oh, jealous? Is that it? You Cant forgive me can you? For using you and tossing you aside, in some ways the boy has even more potential than you have. You see he inherited the abilities of the uchiha clan and his physical condition is excellent. Yes he might well be the heir I'm looking for." He said " at the very least he makes things interesting. Whatever happens don't let the Exams end early, a few followers are also my candidates i look forward to see how they fare. Bear this in mind, if there's anything that deprived me of my fun it'll be the end of the leaf village."

With those words he disappeared leaving Anko alone.

 **Meanwhile with Lee and his team**

" Okay that's enough resting" Neji said " the other teams will call it a day, and that means it's time to strike you know the plan right? We spilt up and fan out whatever happens whether we made contact with another team or not. We meet up back here in this spot" throwing a kunai at the ground " got it?"

" no sweat" tenten said

"Roger" Lee said

" Let's move!" Neji said

 **Back with Miyuki and the others**

The two female kunoichi's manage to find a secluded place to rest until they're teammates wake up. Sakura was checking up on Sasuke while Miyuki checked in Naruto.

" he's finally breathing easier now but he's still got a high fever" Sakura said " how's Naruto?"

" he's fine, his pulse is good doesn't look like he's bleeding anywhere else. But won't know until he wakes up" Miyuki said looking at the two boys in the ground then at Sakura.

' looks like it's up to us...the place that we found is good but if we run into any enemies which I hope we don't...but were the only ones that can fight right now' Miyuki though

" Sakura you rest I'll take first watch in an hour I'll wake you up so that you'll stay and watch" Miyuki said

" but..." Sakura started

" no buts. You rest just listen to what I say okay?" Miyuki said

" okay..." Sakura said as she got comfortable in the tree's corner slowly closing her eyes.

' Okay Miyuki...you can do this' Miyuki though

Miyuki slowly took off sasuke's headband as she felt his forehead he was burning up. It wasn't good do Miyuki took out her handkerchief adding some water from her canteen giving it a quick soak then folding it placing it in sasuke's forehead.

"M...Miyu..." Sasuke whispered getting miyuki's attention.

' did he just say what i think he said?' She though leaning to hear him breathing

" mi...Miyuki..." Sasuke whispered

' huh?...he's dreaming...yeah he's dreaming...WAIT he's dreaming about me?! What the hell man! That's weird!' Miyuki though there was a slight color in her cheeks finding out a teammate dreams about you was just too weird. she ever though someone would dream about her. ' I just hope it's not like in dads books...if he ever thinks he can do that to me in real life...hell never have kids'

 **there you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Also check out my page for my other fanfics! See you guys soon!**


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

' it's been more than hour I should wake Sakura up...' Miyuki thought she looked at her team sleeping. ' I just hope that we can get through the day until you two wake up...for now I'll have to protect you guys...il protect all of you'

" Miyu..." Sasuke whispered

' he's still dreaming? Just what kind of dream is it? Wait I don't wanna know!' Miyuki though as she was slightly blushing she then placed her hand on his forehead. ' he still have that fever...' She then took the cloth from his forehead replacing it with a fresh one.

" Miyuki..." Sasuke whispered

' Sasuke in any other situation id be either flattered or creep out. But how's isn't the time...' Miyuki though she leaned closer to Sasuke. ' wow...when he's conscious he doesn't talk, when he's asleep he's mr,chatterbox ...' She though ' but im curios...I wonder what he's talking about in his sleep.'

" Miyuki...please..." Sasuke whispered

" please what Sasuke?" Miyuki whispered in his ear.

" please...be...my.." Sasuke whispered

Then Sakura woke up with a fright she looked around and everything was okay, Miyuki jumped slightly and looked at Sakura.

" it's okay now Sakura it's just a bad dream okay" Miyuki said " it's your turn to guard il take a short nap"

" okay" Sakura said " um Miyuki..."

" what? " she asked

" thanks you know for keeping me calm" Sakura said

" it's no problem we're a team so it's natural to help each other out" Miyuki said " well nap time! Wake me up if somethings up"

" right" Sakura said

Miyuki then went to the ground and closed her eyes.

' Miyuki...she knows how to stay calm unlike me...but as long as we're together we can protect them' Sakura though. After a few minutes Sakura heard a sound she took out her kunai and turn to the sound of the bushes only to see a cute little squirrel.

' a squirrel? I almost woke Miyuki up for that?' Sakura though ' you surprised me little guy' the squirrel was moving straight forward to the group then Sakura threw her knife scaring the squirrel running of to a different direction. ' that was too close'

Behind the bushes

" I though for sure that would work. You think she saw the paper bomb on the squirrel?" Zaku asked

" no that wasn't it" Dosu said

" then what was it? What are you thinking?" Zaku said he looked around " hey where's the other guy? Isn't he supposed to be here?"

" you know how he is. He says that the three of us are enough to face him. He's probably wandering around the place as usual" Kin said " I don't know why he was assign to us anyway"

" Just let him be. We need to get closer to keep going" Dosu said

After a few minutes Sakura was trying to keep her eyes open.

" Some look out you are, you're already half asleep" Dosu said

" Miyuki wake up!" Sakura exclaimed Miyuki eyes shot wide open

" what?!" Miyuki exclaimed getting up she saw three sound ninjas

" you two don't have to keep watch anymore, what's the point if we already found you? Now wake Sasuke up we wanna fight him" Dosu said

" like we would listen to you" Miyuki said

' you'll never get him you jerks!' Sakura though putting her hand on her weapon holder.

" what do you want? We know orochimaru is calling the shots in the shadows" Sakura said

Shocking the three sound ninjas.

" what's that strange bruise on sasuke's neck?! He's hurt right now! Now you wanna fight when he's like this! " Miyuki said " I don't know what you guys want! But if it's a fight you want then you'll get one!"

" what could he be thinking?" Dosu muttered

" I can't stay quiet after hearing you two talk like that" Zaku said " first I'm gonna kill those girls then I'm gonna kill Sasuke" he got off the rock as he started to walk a bit.

Miyuki and Sakura glared at the sound ninjas.

" wait Zaku" Dosu said

" what why?" Zaku asked

" it's so obvious this is the color of dirt that's been recently dug up" Dosu said walking forward crouching down revealing a trap. " and this kind of grass doesn't grow in a place like this, you know if you were going to make a trap makes sure it's actually hidden."

" you two are a joke that's why you stopped the squirrel" Zaku said

" now we kill them" dosu said

The three sound ninjas jumped up in the air just to be sure that the two kunoichi's didn't set the trap on the ground. Sakura then snap the string springing a trap above a huge log swing at the sound ninjas. Then Dosu put his hand on the log smashing it to smithereens.

" clearly you don't have any talent at all you should've put a little more effort" Dosu said

" Oh really? " Miyuki said

" huh?" Dosu said

' I took watch almost all night...but...I can do this!' Miyuki though doing quick handsigns ' ice style: white rose garden jutsu!' From the trees and the ground sprouted ice that took the shape of vines and what looked like a a white roses made of ice to surround her and Sakura. When the sound ninjas tried to move around the ice spiked up. But they were stuck.

" Sakura...just stay here okay?" Miyuki said " I'll handle them they won't go near here..."

" Miyuki but" Sakura started

" no buts you'll be defense okay? I'll do offense " Miyuki said

" ice? She's using ice? I've never seen anything like this" Dosu said he used his jutsu smashing a bit of the ice in his path freeing the other teammates.

" it won't matter anyway right? We're gonna kill her anyway" Zaku said

" Let's see you try!" Miyuki exclaimed she ran at Zaku she quickly took out her kunais throwing at him.

Zaku did a few handsigns" Slicing sound wave!" Zaku said sending the kunais back at Miyuki she swiftly dodged them." I can manipulate ultrasonic waves and air pressure " Miyuki saw the holes in his hands. " I can do things you can never even dream of. Face it little girl your up against the jutsu of the future" as small gust of wind blast through his hands.

" jutsu of the future? Don't make me laugh" Miyuki said ' don't panic there's three against one...as long as I can use my ice I can use it to my advantage...' She though

" let's get her!" Zaku said the three sound ninjas went at Miyuki.

'ice style : ice claw jutsu ' Miyuki though ice went to her fingers taking the shape of sharp claws she focused her chakra to her feet swiftly moving through the sound ninjas as she appeared behind Zaku.

' what?! This brat!' Zaku though he then put his arms up about to use the sounds Miyuki then blocked it with her ice claws. While he tried to use the other hand as she blocked that one two then found an opened kicked him in the stomach sending him back to a tree he crashed in impact.

" Zaku!" Dosu exclaimed " I guess you're not as weak as I though"

" Listen the one thing I don't like from people is that they're cocky...cocky people just piss me off" Miyuki said glaring at them " you're buddy pissed me off the most"

" I piss you off? You piss me off the most" Zaku said

Zaku threw a few kunais at her. Miyuki swiftly took out her knife blocking the weapons they spread all over the floor.

" paper bomb!" Miyuki exclaimed seeing one on the floor she couldn't dodge it in time as it detonated.

" Miyuki!" Sakura exclaimed

Miyuki was on her knees breathing deeply there was new bruises on her body.

" you cant make a better effort? Heh protecting a no talent girl like her" Dosu said

Then the sound ninjas jumped up to attack her.

"Leaf hurricane!" Lee exclaimed attacking all three sound ninjas

Surprising the other ninja.

" what's he doing?" Sakura said

" Lee?" Miyuki said getting up.

" looks like you also need more effort" Lee said Miyuki saw a cute little squirrel on his shoulder.

" who are you?" Dosu asked

" I am the handsome devil of the leaf village and my name is Rock Lee" Lee said

" what are you doing here Lee?" Sakura asked

" I will always appear any time and any where you are in trouble Sakura" Lee said lightly petting the squirrel gently placing the squirrel in the ground. " it's thanks to you little one now it is time for you to move along" the squirrel then ran to the bushes.

" but right now on this test we're your enemy" Sakura said

" I already told you. I will protect you until the day I die" Lee said

Sakura though back at the beginning of the Exams. " yes thank you Rock Lee" Sakura said

' yes! She said yes! Guy sensei! She said yes!' Lee though he was smiling in the inside.

" Lee you came at a better time buddy when we're done with this test I'll treat ya to a large bowl of curry" Miyuki said

Miyuki got up she was a few feet away from Sakura and Lee.

" it looks like I have no choice Zaku il let you have Sasuke" Dosu said throwing the earth scroll to him. " I'll deal with them"

Lee glanced at Sakura and at Miyuki he could see the bruises they had. ' it does not look like they're in any condition to fight.

" the guy with the bushy eyebrows is good at Taijutsu while the short haired girl is good at using ice. " Dosu said " looks like I get to have some fun"

Dosu ran to Sakura and Lee. Miyuki tried to run but kin and Zaku blocked her path.

" you're not going anywhere " Rin said

Miyuki saw Sakura throw her kunai knife Dosu dodged it by jumping in the air. Lee then put his hand into the ground pulling out a giant tree root blocking dosu's attack.

" I am positive there's something more in your attack. I've seen it before I wont waste my time dodging it" Lee said

' Wow he's tough' Sakura thought

' Lee...I guess you'll have to deal with him' Miyuki thought

' of course having said that my odds still isn't good my odds are three in two...but even so Miyuki looks like she's in no condition to fight.' Lee thought ' I have to take a chance I'll have to attack them one by one with everything I have'

 **Meanwhile with Ino and her team**

" aww man we still can't find anyone weaker than us" Ino said

" hold on I still think Naruto's team might be weaker than we are" shikamaru said

" take that back!" Ino exclaimed " I understand Sakura and Naruto being weak! Miyuki might be less weak than them! But I won't have you badmouthing Sasuke! He's awesome!"

" yeah what ever maybe your precious Sasuke is better in theory than in practice." Shikamaru said Ino glared at shikamaru " all right, all roght I apologize if I upset you"

' What a drag...I say one little thing about Sasuke and I get the Evil eye from his number one fan here' shikamaru thought

" there's no way that Sasuke could lose a battle" Ino said " but sakura's a different matter"

Choji was munching on some bread up in a tree. He stopped eating looking at something a few feet away from them.

" Hey sasuke's collapsed. And Sakura and Miyuki are fighting" choji said

" what did you say?" Ino said climbing up the tree to get a better view. " it's them"

 **Meanwhile with Neji and tenten**

" he's late" tenten said " and he's never late. Lee us fanatical about being on time. Maybe he ran into the enemy. You think?"

Neji chuckled " no I'm sure he's fine. But still we better go find him" Neji said

Tenten and Neji jump from tree to tree looking for they're teammate.

Neji though back to when they practice a certain move with Lee only being able to master it. ' he probably might be using that jutsu if he met the condition...' Neji though

 **Back with Miyuki and the others**

Lee started to unwrap the bandages in his arms. ' Guy sensei...I have to use the Lotus now the condition has been met. I must use the jutsu. ' Lee though

Dosu ran at Lee. While Lee focused his chakra. " to protect the life of someone precious" lee said

Lee then disappeared. Dosu stopped for a second then Lee speared kicking Dosu up in the air. Lee got behind of Dosu. Wrapping the bandages on Dosu.

" Oh no Dosu there's do way he can brake his fall" Zaku said watching them as he did a few handsigns.

" Oh no you don't!" Miyuki said running at Zaku stabbing his hand he glared at her.

" you just pissing me off even more!" Zaku said blowing a gust of wind at Miyuki sending her back hitting a large tree a few feet away from them. Miyuki coughed out some blood on impact with the tree. Zaku quickly put his hands into the ground.

" primary Lotus!" Lee said

When they made an impact into the ground Lee swiftly got out of the way. He saw Dosu in the ground but the ground was soft.

" got you just in time" Zaku said " that impact could've been much worse for you"

Dosu got out of the soft ground shocking Lee.

" that cannot be!" Lee said

" that was a frightening Justus. I was lucky I landed on the soft ground" Dosu said " now it's my turn" he said

' oh no! My body still haven't recovered from that jutsu!' Lee thought he was breathing heavily

Miyuki looked up as blood was slowly dripping down from her chin.

' that guy...I have to help them!' Miyuki though trying to get up as she coughed ' that blast did a number on me...I have to get up!'

Dosu went to hit Lee but Lee dodged it. Then he felt something hit he kneeled down to the ground. Lee started to see swirls and his vision was a bit blurry.

" your jutsu is indeed fast. But our jutsu is faster because it travels at the speed of sound" Dosu said " we're going to show you something "

' damn it! I have to protect them! Sakura or Lee can't do it alone!' Miyuki though ' what can I do?!'

 **there you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think! See you guys soon!**


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Lee started to throw up as he coughed.

" Lee! What's wrong?" Sakura exclaimed

" Lee..." Miyuki said she breath heavily getting up.

Lee put his hand on his right ear as blood slowly cane dripping down. ' my ear...' Lee thought

" oh I forgot to mention this little gadget I wear" Dosu said showing the metal band " you might be able to dodge my blow but you can't get away from it."

' what trick does he have now?' Sakura thought

' what did he do to Lee?' Miyuki thought

" hehehe I don't need to strike you with my fist. I can hit you with the power of sound." Dosu said

' that's what he used? Sound?' Miyuki thought

" what makes it possible for the ear to hear things? What is sound really?" Dosu said

" vibrations" Sakura said

" Give the little lady a prize yes the vibrations of molecules in the air. Projecting a sound wave these vibrations are collected by the ear. From the outer ear drum to the ear canal and ear drums. The rest is anatomy. What interest me is the organs of your inner ear. The ones that control your balance and sense of movement, " Dosu said

' that's why he has that metal thing...' Miyuki thought

" feeling a little dizzy? Nauseous? Best of you don't even stand up for a while" Dosu said

" you see that old fashion Taijutsu stuff won't work on us" Zaku said " not that you're good at it. It's just what's the point? Compared to up our Jutsu's that stuff is yesterday's news"

" now then little girl it's your turn!" Dosu said running straight to Sakura. She took out her kunai knife. Miyuki went after Dosu but was stopped by Zaku.

" you and that girl are finished look at you. You can barely stand up" Zaku said

" shut up you punk" Miyuki said darkly taking out a kunai running at Zaku.

" you think you can match me?" Zaku said " slicing sound wave!" Miyuki got hit but a cloud of smoke appeared to reveal a wooden log. " where did she go?!"

" behind you!" Miyuki whispered Zaku was about to use his hand as Miyuki stabbed one and he was about to use the other one as she bit him.

" get off of me you brat!" Zaku yelled at her.

 _In the bushes_

" this isn't good sasuke and Naruto are out cold, Lee's not doing so well look at Miyuki she's pretty beaten up right now I don't know if she'll last another minute. It's just her and Sakura now" shikamaru said " well what do you wanna do?"

" why ask me huh?" Ino whispered

" well if we don't do something soon they're toast" shikamaru whispered " are you cool with that? You and Sakura you were friends once right?"

Ino though back when she and Sakura were younger. To the point of them being love rivals to Sasuke. 'get a grip ino' Ino thought ' that's all ancient history'

" well? Ino! So what do you wanna do?" Shikamaru asked

" why do you keep asking me that? What am I supposed to do? You want me to go there and get myself killed?" Ino said

' I mean that's all that would happen. I'd be in the same fate she is. What good would that do to anybody?' They stared at the kunoichi's

" catch these!" Sakura exclaimed throwing the shurikens. Dosu and kin dodged them.

" get off of him or she dies!" Kin said holding sakura's hair tightly Miyuki looked up.

' no! Damn it! Sakura!' Miyuki thought then she felt Zaku punch her hard getting off of him she slowly got up as she wiped the blood from her chin. There was a small mark on her cheek. Zaku grabbed hold of Miyuki.

" my what soft and shiny hair" kin said " but you know what? If you spent less time shampooing and a little more time practicing your jutsu. You might not be in this fix. Hey Zaku I know what will be fun. Let's make beauty queen watch while we take out that Sasuke guy"

" why not sounds like fun to me...but first" Zaku said he punched Miyuki in the stomach as she kneeled to the ground. " that's for being a pest."

' Miyuki!' Sakura thought as she moved a bit but kin pulled her hair back making Sakura stay in place watching her teammate get hurt.

' it's no use I've got no strength left...way to go Sakura...you let everybody down again!' Sakura though tears went down her face. ' just what good are you? Even when the others really need me you just cave...how many times have they saved my neck? You think maybe just this once life or death that just maybe you could come through. '

" Okay let's do this" Zaku said slowly walking towards Sasuke

Miyuki glanced up from the ground. She saw Sakura taking out a kunai knife.

" Come on that's not going to work on me " kin said

" it's not meant for you" Sakura smirked Miyuki slowly got up.

Sakura then used the kunai to cut off her long hair that was being held by Kin.

' I always considered myself a true ninja...I claimed that I'm madly in love with Sasuke and I'm always lecturing Naruto and Miyuki but it's all empty words. Because they're always in the lead while I watch from the background. Why is that?...no matter what they were always there protecting me. And Lee you did more than say you liked me. You proved it. We weren't even teammates and you put your life on the line for me. All this time you've all been teaching me something. ' Sakura thought she glanced at Miyuki ' now it's about time I learned the lesson. No more caving. Now it's my turn to take the lead while all of you watch me in the background. '

" Miyuki " Sakura said Miyuki gave a nod

" Kin finish her!" Zaku said

Sakura did a few handsigns as kin stabbed her with a senbon seeing a cloud of smoke. " a substitution jutsu!" Kin said

' you think you can fool me with that jutsu?' Zaku thought he smirked ' I'm onto you in fact I'm way ahead of you'

Sakura appeared throwing the kunais at Zaku.

" kin get out of the way!" Zaku exclaimed

Kin tried to move but she saw ice on her feet frozen shut she saw miyuki's hands on the ground. Miyuki smirked at send the weapons back with a gust of wind. Sakura did a quick handsign it was another substitution jutsu the rest of the kunais hit kin.

' those two...that ice freak used it to freeze my feet making me a target!' Kin though taking the kunai off her shoulder chipping away the ice every time she tries to chip it away the ice slowly grew spreading. ' it's spreading! What is this jutsu?!'

" you like that? Let's see how long it'll take for you to get free" Miyuki said

Miyuki glanced and saw Sakura on the ground with Zaku she stabbed his hand and bit him while he started to punch Sakura. Miyuki ran to help Sakura but Dosu blocked her path.

" you're a very interesting girl...it's too bad our other guy isn't here I'm sure you and him would put up and interesting fight" Dosu said " he just has a habit of wandering around when there's nothing that interest him."

" You three are pissing me off...I'm getting tired of you and your team...tell me? Do you wanna freeze to death?" Miyuki said darkly " cause if that's what you want I'd be happy to do it..."

' this girl...I feel a chill in the air...it's getting cold...is it coming from her?...' Dosu thought

" I've already got one of them...I can get you too without you realizing it" Miyuki said " take a look at your arm"

Dosu looked and he saw parts of the metal in his arm is frozen.

" I don't need to be near anyone to get them by my ice. it's just need is a bit of water I can make that appear in the air or on the ground and in plants. they have water in them." Miyuki said

" say goodbye kid!" Zaku said to Sakura

Dosu glared at her as he used the metal instrument hitting her but saw chunks of ice in her body.

" an ice clone?!" Dosu said

Miyuki appeared in front of Sakura she was breathing heavily Zaku was going to use his sound wave until. Ino and her team appeared defending Sakura and Miyuki. Everyone seemed surprised.

" So what's this? The second string?" Zaku said

" Ino.." Sakura whispered

" surprised? I swore I'd never let you show me up" Ino said

" you guys are here...that's a relief..." Miyuki said leaning towards the floor.

" Miyuki!" Sakura exclaimed holding Miyuki

" I'll be fine...i think..." Miyuki whispered glancing at Naruto and Sasuke they were still asleep.

" these leaf village worms will be sorry worming they're way into something that doesn't concern them" Dosu said

" are you two crazy?! What are we doing here?!" Choji exclaimed he was a bit frightened " these guys are bad news! "

" don't look at me it was ino's idea" shikamaru said " what were we supposed to do? Just sit back and let a girl do the fighting?"

" sorry for dragging you both into this" Ino said " but we are a team all for one and one for all "

" yeah what's meant to happen will" shikamaru said

" you call this team work?! I call this suicide!" Choji exclaimed he started to freak out.

" heh better a live sheep than a dead lion right fatso?" Zaku said

Choji then stopped " did I just hear that right? What did that guy just say?" Choji said

' uh oh I think they're in trouble' Miyuki thought

' uh oh he just pushed choji's button big time' shikamaru thought

" you wanna try saying that again?" Choji whispered

"I said you're still can get out of here while you still can...fatty" Zaku said

" who you calling Fat! I'm just a little chubby okay?!" Choji yelled he was angry at the sound ninja. " that does it! Now it's personal! The fight to the death between the leaf and sound!"

' Excellent he's totally lost it' Ino thought she smiled a bit.

" thanks a lot now we got lip" shikamaru said

" don't worry it won't be for long" Zaku said ' we gotta get rid of these clowns. Sasuke's the target' he thought

" Sakura, Miyuki you're teammates are down look after them" Ino said

" okay" Miyuki said as Sakura nod

" okay team Ino lets show them who's boss" Ino said

" got it" Choji said

" okay take it away Choji!" Ino said

" my pleasure. Expansion jutsu!" Choji said as he swelled up into the size of a large bolder. " followed by leaf style Taijutsu! Human Boulder jutsu!" Choji started to tuck in his limbs and use chakra to propel himself into a powerful roll. At the sound ninjas.

" am I supposed to laugh at that? Slicing sound wave!" Zaku said

Both Jutsu's collided against each other until Choji jumped the airstream.

' it's spinning way to fast! My sound wave can't control it!' Zaku thought ' and if I used super sonic on it it's likely it'll rip my arms off!'

Dosu started to run to help Zaku then shikamaru stopped him with his shadow possession jutsu Dosu couldn't move.

" I got free! Wait why are you standing there like that?!" Kin said

" it's some kind of paralysis jutsu" Dosu said

" Ino I'll leave the girl to you" Shikamaru said

" okay you got it!" Ino said " just take care of my body while I'm gone"

" sure " shikamaru said

" ninja art: mind transfer jutsu!" Ino said using the jutsu on kin.

" enough of this! Kin!" Zaku exclaimed kin stood there

" what's wrong with you?!" Dosu said

" party's over fellas " Ino said she possessed kin's body taking out a kunai. " take it easy. One false move and your teammate here gets it in the neck just drop the scroll and walk away"

The other two sound ninjas smirked at her. ' I don't get it what's wrong with them?' Ino thought

" hey Choji!" Ino exclaimed

" coming!" Choji said he was still using his jutsu Zaku used his sound wave and Choji got hit but Ino got hit also getting slammed on The tree a bit of blood dripped down her chin. As ino's body got the same injury as well.

' this is bad' shikamaru though

" I don't feel so good" Choji said his hand over his mouth trying not to throw up.

"I don't understand what kind of monster would attack their own teammate?" Ino said

" I guess monsters like us" Zaku said

" you see we don't play by your rules. We're not after the scrolls or even passing this test" Dosu said " we're after Sasuke" shikamaru's jutsu wore off Dosu could move freely." I see that your teammate is able to slip her soul to her opponent. Very clever but dangerous anything that happens to kin happens to her too. So if kin were to die."

" what are you going to do?" Shikamaru said " kill your teammate?"

" well if push comes to shove yeah" Zaku said

" aw man what a drag" shikamaru complained

" did you really think you could beat us?" Zaku said " face it you ninjas are a bunch of hacks "

" from a second rate village " Dosu said

" that's pretty tough talk I guess that makes your village third rate" Neji said he appeared with tenten beside him in a tree. " I wonder if any of you amateurs are ready to take on the real thing. "

" it's Lee's team I wondered where they get here" Sakura said

" they're here..." Miyuki said

' these genin's are popping out of the woods like cockroaches...I wonder if he's here too ' Dosu thought

" it looks like someone used our teammate as a punching bag " Neji said activating his byakugan " no one does that and gets away with it!"

' those eyes...they're not just looking at us. It's seeing through us!' Dosu thought

" no more playing around tenten full power" Neji said then he stopped he saw something that he was surprised. Earning a concern look from his teammate.

" what's the matter?" Tenten said

' that chakra' Neji thought

" Well are you going to stay up there all day?" Dosu said " or are you going down here and do something about it?"

" actually it looks like it's outta my hands" Neji said deactivating his byakugan.

Miyuki felt an ominous feeling in the air she looked at where she felt. She glanced at Sauske he was up but she saw marks on him and a very eerie chakra emitting from him.

" Sakura...Miyuki..." Sasuke said he slowly walked over to Miyuki he put his hand on her chin raising it to his eye level an angry expression spread through his face at seeing her bruises. " who did this to you? Who would dare raised a hand at you?"

' he's scaring me...I've never seen him like this...is it that mark?' Miyuki thought

" who was it? Who's the one that laid a hand on you Miyuki?" Sasuke said

' those lines all over his body' Dosu thought

" Sasuke what's happened to you?" Sakura said

" are you okay?" Miyuki asked she looked him in the eyes he activated his sharingan.

" don't worry I'm alright it's only the power flowing through me. " Sasuke said " in fact I never felt better. He gave me this gift and he made me understand what I am. I'm an avenger to follow my path I must have power at any price even if it means consumed by evil "

' now I see those marks on his neck that they spoke of they were a cursed mark. Who would've thought he survived, more than survive' Dosu thought

" Miyuki tell me which one of them did this to you? " Sasuke said

" that'd be me" Zaku said " she pissed me off"

Sasuke glared at him. Ino undid her jutsu getting back to her body before things got out of hand.

' his chakra is too big! Too powerful! We can't fight back! ' Dosu thought

" Dosu what's wrong not getting cold feet are you?" Zaku said doing a few handsigns

" wait Zaku! You don't understand!" Dosu exclaimed

" ill take care of all of them!" Zaku said " super sonic slicing wave!" A massive gust of cutting wind, even more powerful.

He was done he breath heavily looking at the area it was destroyed.

" what do you know? Blew them all away" Zaku said

" not quite" Sasuke said appearing next to Zaku punching him hard through the air hitting the ground where Dosu was.

" such speed he got all of his teammates out of harms way in the blink of an eye" Dosu said

Sasuke did a few handsigns " fire style Phoenix flower jutsu!" He said a few small balls of fire went at Zaku. Zaku then used his sound wave but they were shurikens hidden in the fire hitting Zaku. Then while he was busy getting hit by the shurikens Sasuke was behind Zaku holding both his arms pressing his foot on Zaku's back. Sasuke smirked Evilly.

' this isn't him...his chakra is different...' Miyuki thought

" tell me do you have a death wish? Doing that to her is unforgivable..." Sasuke said he smirked " you seem very proud of those arms of yours so very attached to them"

" what are you doing?!" Zaku said

Then Zaku started to scream in pain Sasuke kept pulling zaku's arms until they heard a sound from his body then Sasuke let Zaku go he went to the ground.

" looks like it's just you" Sasuke said " I hope you make things interesting than your friend did"

' no it can't be' Sakura thought

' he's not Sasuke...this isn't him...' Miyuki thought she started to think of those times that she and him sparred, to the tree climbing and when he and the others visited her in her house.

" Sasuke! Stop!" Miyuki exclaimed running towards him getting in front of him hugging him tightly he froze looking at her. " Please stop...please...Sasuke..."

" Miyuki..." Sasuke whispered looking at her she hugged him tightly her arms were around his waist. Slowly the mark started to receded back to the original place. She felt him put his hands around her hugging her back not saying another word. He breath deeply since the mark used up most of his chakra.

" Dosu...that Sasuke guy is strong" a unknown voice said they looked up to see a young genin with black spiky hair and dark eyes he wears his headband around his arm like an armband. He wears a black T shirt and a gray hoodie and black pants his weapon holster is in his right leg.

" you were up there the entire time!" Dosu exclaimed " why didn't you help us?! Daichi!"

" I thought you'd handle it but I guess I was wrong but no matter I already saw what I needed to see here" Daichi said casually leaning at the tree looking at Miyuki and the others. ' that Sasuke guy got that mark...that's why orochimaru wanted us to get him to test him to see if he'd survive...but I came here when I saw that mark I didn't see the actual fight...so I don't know what other abilities they have...but it's enough to tell him that Sasuke is alive I'm sure he'd figure it out.'

" I give you this scroll and you let us go" Dosu said placing the earth scroll on the ground. Daichi and Dosu picked up they're teammates. " we underestimated you. "

" yeah let's get outta here" Daichi said he looked at Miyuki she saw him then he winked at her.

' huh?' Miyuki thought Sasuke glared at him.

" wait! Who is this orochimaru anyway?!" Sakura asked " what's he done to Sasuke? And why Sasuke?"

" I don't know all we know is that our target is Sasuke and we did" Dosu said

' he gave Sasuke that curse mark. Things will be interesting...' Daichi thought

The sound ninjas left while Ino and her team checked on Lee and Naruto. Miyuki let out a sigh.

' I'm glad that's over...but did that Daichi guy just winked at me?' Miyuki thought ' this day get even weirder...'

Sasuke looked in his hand he gently clenched it. " just what am I?" Sasuke said

' Sasuke...I don't like this one bit...that mark...' Miyuki thought looking at the mark.' That mark is dangerous...'

 **there you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! See you guys soon!**


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Sasuke looked at Miyuki she started to apply some healing ointment to her cuts and bruises.

' she got hurt...' Sasuke thought he felt that weird feeling in his stomach whenever he looked at Miyuki. He always shrugs it off and move on but somehow he couldn't not after what had happened a few hours ago. He glanced at her she didn't notice his gaze she was busy wrapping bandages on the afflicted areas. Then Sasuke took the small jar of healing ointment that Miyuki was holding. She looked at him.

" you have a cut there here let me help you" Sasuke said taking some ointment applying it to miyuki's cheek. Miyuki sat still feeling sasuke's hand on her cheek.

' what is that orochimaru guy planning? That mark is bad news...there's gotta be something we can do to get rid of that mark. But what?' Miyuki thought

' even with the slight bruise...she Looks...ah stop!' Sasuke thought he felt his face heat up. He saw her lips moving. He wasn't paying attention to her he just saw those soft lips of hers.

" Sasuke? Are you done? You've been staring at me for a while. is there any cuts that haven't had the medicine applied yet?" Miyuki asked she saw Sasuke quickly move his hand back she saw a slight color on his cheeks. " you're a little flush. Please don't tell me that your fever is back again?"

She went closer to his face. The slight color started to turn a deeper red when she put her hand on his forehead.

" you don't look sick but your temperature is a little high...maybe you need some medicine" Miyuki whispered putting her hand down looking through her small bag " but what kind should help you?"

' you...' Sasuke thought but he knows he can't just say it to her. " I'm fine I don't need anything " Sasuke said

" are you sure? " Miyuki asked

" yeah" Sasuke said

" Everybody get down!" They turn to see Naruto awake and a bump on his head. " that ninja where could that ninja be hiding?"

' Naruto?' Sakura thought

' it's about time that lazy fool woke up' Ino thought she carried Lee

' Now you wake up?! Why didn't you wake up when we needed help?! Ah forget it!' Miyuki thought

Choji poked Naruto with a stick.

" you really are one of a kind that's for sure" shikamaru said " and I mean you're the kind that gets on my nerves"

Naruto looked around and he was shocked to see sakura's hair. He got up and ran over to her.

" Sakura! Something serous happened to your hair!" Naruto exclaimed

" oh that's all." Sakura said touching her hair that was now short. " I just wanted to change my look "

' Sakura...' Miyuki thought

" I like it better long but when I'm out in the wilderness like this and moving around a lot it gets in the way too much. "

" Miyuki! What happened to you?!" Naruto exclaimed

" Oh you know it's just a few cuts that's all" Miyuki said she was finished wrapping the bandages in her arm and a small bandaged on her cheek.

" it's looks more than just a few cuts..." Naruto said then he turn his head to shikamaru and choji " and whet are you guys doing here?"

" Explaining everything to you it's going to be such a pain" shikamaru said letting out a sigh

" Everyone just showed up to help" Sakura said

" yeah, everyone did And thanks to them you guys got better " Miyuki said

'Sakura is sure putting on a brave face' Ino thought

" I'll take care of him now Ino" tenten said appearing in front of Ino

" uh okay" Ino said

Ino saw that tenten's way of taking care of him was just shaking him silly until he woke up, which worked by the way.

" tenten is that you?" Lee said regaining consciousness " what are you doing here?"

" I came to help you out, what do you think?" Tenten said

" what about those sound ninja guys?" Lee said looking around

" Sasuke took care of them don't worry about it Lee" tenten said " what were you thinking rushing in there all by yourself? Look at you! You're such a mess"

" Well Sakura and Miyuki were in trouble...so I had to do something right?" Lee said

' what was he thinking? He had to know he didn't stand a chance alone with those guys' tenten thought

" that was pretty darn stupid don't you think?" Tenten said

" I guess I cannot really argue with that" Lee said

" aha! I know you bushy brow!" Naruto teased

" Hey! Knock it off you better not say anything bad about Lee!" Sakura exclaimed punching Naruto

" Ah! Miyuki! Sakura punched me!" Naruto exclaimed he saw Miyuki turn to him

" Sakura is right Naru so don't call Lee names!" Miyuki exclaimed smacking Naruto's head he groan in pain.

' what in the world happened while I was asleep? Everything's gone crazy!' Naruto thought

" ahh that Naruto is completely out of the loop." Shikamaru said

" so far out of the loop there isn't even a loop. He's not going to be the hero in this little story" choji said

" Lee...thank you" Sakura said getting Lee's attention " because of you I was able to stand up for myself and I've become a little stronger"

" thank you Sakura" Lee said wiping away a few happy tears " but I guess my efforts weren't good enough "

" Lee don't say that you were good." Miyuki said

" so Sasuke it looks like your reputation was true, just what you expect from the uchiha clan to chase off those ninjas you must be very strong" Lee said " not like me I just got beaten to a pulp."

" don't be like that you weren't the only one " Miyuki said trying to cheer her friend up.

' what's he talking about beaten to a pulp? Is he serious? Were those guys really that strong?' Sasuke thought

" Lee this is a small thanks for helping us" Miyuki said Miyuki gave a small peck on Lee's cheek which made Lee slightly blush he held his cheek. Sasuke then glared at Lee.

" Miyuki!" Lee exclaimed

" I said it was a small thank you " Miyuki said " normally I'd give you some pocky but I'm trying to make those last so I thought this was better" she smiled softly

" Well...uh...thank you Miyuki " Lee said he turn to Sakura " Sakura the lotus of the leaf village blooms twice. When we meet again I will have become a stronger ninja, I promise"

" Hey Sakura! Come over here! I wanna fix your hair for you okay!" Ino said

" yeah I'd like that" Sakura said

After a while Ino was fixing sakura's hair there were away from the others.

" Sakura you don't think that Miyuki likes Sasuke do you?" Ino asked

" I don't think so Miyuki barely pays attention to him, only when we're on missions" Sakura said

" are you sure? " Ino said looking at Miyuki talking to Naruto. " then again at the academy she mostly hung around with Naruto. "

" I think your just thinking too much Ino, besides Miyuki hasn't acted differently in front of Sasuke " Sakura said

" what about that hair cut she has? " Ino said

" if she did like Sasuke she would've kept her hair long but she didn't. Sasuke likes girls with long hair so I think she only thinks of him as a teammate" Sakura said

" but still why did she had to hug him all of a sudden?" Ino said

" it was the only way to stop him...I don't know ..." Sakura said ' I wanted to hug him! Inner Sakura '

Neji was looking at the group. His gaze was set on Sasuke then glanced at Miyuki.

' Sasuke uchiha he's a stronger opponent than I can imagine, I wonder if she got stronger than the last time I saw her...' Neji thought

 **Meanwhile with Hinata and her team**

Akamaru was shaking on the ground trembling with fear.

" hey Akamaru you okay?" Kiba asked petting the small dog.

" is he still shaking? He's been at it for half a day already" shino said

" Akamaru" Hinata said

" I don't blame him not after what happened it's because of what he saw" kiba said

 _Flash back_

" yeah! I know we'll be the ones to survive this!" Kiba exclaimed " Right Akamaru?" Akamaru barked agreeing with kiba.

"Of course it's lucky for us that the people got caught in our trap had an earth scroll" Kiba said " and now we're gonna be the first ones to reach the tower!"

" Don't get overconfident that's a dangerous mistake to make " shino said " no matter how small a bug is its still has to guard itself at all times. We have to make sure to not encounter any enemies. That's the only way to be safe"

" yeah I know that shino" Kiba said "but as usual you have to say it in a weird vague way bug nerd"

" yeah...but Kiba shino does...have a point you know" Hinata said

" yeah I know just come on!" Kiba said

' I sure hope that nothing happens to Naruto here' Hinata thought

Kiba and Akamaru sniffed the air and stopped the others stopped As well looking at Kiba and Akamaru.

"We're being careful right?" Kiba said " Hinata I want you to check out about a kilometer up ahead in that direction " pointing up ahead.

" here goes... Byakugan!" Hinata said activating the byakugan looking at what was ahead of them." Yes there's somebody there alright"

Shino leaned over putting his ear into the tree listening.

" it sounds like there's...six people there" shino said

"All right let's check it out" Kiba said earning a few puzzled looks from his team.

"Kiba what are you talking about? We're not going to do that" shino said

"Why not? The test administrator said to get both a heaven and a earth scroll right? But she couldn't say we couldn't take more than that. If we get more scrolls then they'll be fewer to go around and that means the other teams will be cut out of the competition " Kiba said

" b-but!" Hinata said

" look let's just check it out okay? If it looks too dangerous we won't battle them. Now come on let's go!" Kiba exclaimed going ahead

" he's the kind of guy even the hungriest insects would avoid" shino said following Kiba.

A few minutes later they were close to the other ninjas they saw Akamaru trembling.

" what's wrong Akamaru?" Kiba asked

" what happened?" Hinata asked " you two stopped all of a sudden"

Akamaru then climbed inside of Kiba's jacket still trembling

"Yeah something just spooked the little guy" Kiba said

" what scared him?" Hinata asked

" I have no idea, Akamaru has the ability to sniff out a enemies level of chakra but man I never seen him this scared before" Kiba said " whoever those ninja up ahead are they're not normal guys."

Kiba,Hinata and shino hid behind a few bushes a few feet away they saw three sand ninjas and three rain ninjas.

" do you believe the nerve of these guys? These sand village ninja challenging us shigure?" He said

" yeah they're a bunch of fools" shigure said

" what's he thinking? That guy is way too little to take on a opponent that big" Kiba whispered Akamaru slightly whimpered

" what did Akamaru say?" Hinata asked

"That that big guy he is big trouble" Kiba said

'They all look like they're bad news to me like they're really strong ' Hinata thought looking at the six ninja

" too bad you kids should've picked your opponents better" he said " now you're all gonna die"

" I've heard enough out of you, let's make this quick I don't wanna waste time on this guy" Gaara said

' we don't even know which scrolls these guys have' kankuro thought

" Hey Gaara, doesn't it make more sense to follow these punks and gather information first, I mean if they have the same scroll were just fighting an unnecessary battle" kankuro said

" I don't care. They looked at me the wrong way, So they're gonna die" Gaara said

' this is exactly why I didn't want to be stuck in the forest with him' kankuro thought

" if you think you can kill us, then try it!" He said taking four of the umbrellas that he carried on his back throwing it in the air. " now ninja art: senbon rain storm!" The umbrellas started to spin rapidly sending off a rainstorm of senbon

' a rainstorm of needles!' Hinata thought

The needles were whirling all around. " up, down, left or right no matter where you go I can get you,there's no blind spot in this jutsu and its deadly accurate!" He said

All of the needles were aimed directly at Gaara as a cloud of Dirt smoke appeared where Gaara stood.

' ha! Childs play' he thought the smoke cleared and Gaara was unharmed the sand created a shield around him the needles were useless.

" is that all you can do?" Gaara asked

" it can't be! Not one wound! Impossible" he did a handsign throwing more needles but the sand protected Gaara.

" a senbon rainstorm huh? I have an idea lets make it rain blood instead " Gaara said a bit of the sand cracked a bit

" man his chakra is so powerful" Kiba whispered " and that sand do you smell that odor? It stinks"

" odor?" Shino whispered

" it smells like blood" Kiba whispered

" he's created a wall of sand!" He said

" that's right, it's a defense and nothing can get through it, he carries around all that sand in his gourd that he has in his back, and when he's attacked he uses the power of his chakra to harden the sand it's a jutsu that only Gaara can do and somehow it happens automatically I depended of his will so any attacks against him are doom to fail." Kankuro explained

" yeah?! Well we'll see!" He exclaimed

"Just face it. You guys can't hope to defeat Gaara " kankuro said

" give me a break! " he said running towards Gaara, Gaara did a handsign

' that punks a deadman' kankuro thought

' we warned him not to fight Gaara ' temari thought

" Sand coffin!" Gaara said Gaara encased his opponent in a large amount of sand immobilizing him. Then all of the umbrellas went down around them.

" L-Let me go!" He said " I can't move"

" All I have to do is cover your big mouth and you'll be dead" Gaara said taking one of the umbrellas " but that would be too easy and too boring. " his sand was lifted into the air with the ninja still inside. Gaara had that evil look in his eyes opening the umbrella " Sand burial! "

the sand implode and crush the ninja. The pressure also produces a sizeable fountain of blood. Raining down Gaara was under the umbrella. The ninjas teammate looked at the scenery with horror as well as Kiba and his team.

" there wasn't any pain I crushed him with more force than necessary so it was over quickly. The corpses bitter Crimson tears flow and mingle with the endless sand feeding the chaos within me and making me stronger" Gaara said

" Just take the scroll! " he said

" yes take it! Please spare us!"

Gaara tossed the umbrella and used both hands to make the sand coffin and sand burial killing the other two ninja with out a hint of emotion.

" this is bad we gotta get out of here!" Kiba whispered " before he finds us and kills us!"

" we got lucky it's a heaven scroll" kankuro said taking the scroll " all right now let's head to the tower "

" Just shut up. It's still not enough for me" Gaara said turning his head to the bushes where Kiba and his team were hiding.

' Oh no! Did he see us?! If he did we're done for!' Kiba thought

" Come on Gaara lets go " kankuro said

" what are you scared? Coward" Gaara said

" Look Gaara I know this test is no sweat for you but it's dangerous for temari and me. One set of scrolls is good enough it's all we need to pass." Kankuro said

" Losers, can't tell me what to do" Gaara said

Kankuro got angry he then grabbed onto Gaara's sash " all right that's enough! Sometimes you have to listen to what your big brother says!" Kankuro said

" it's too bad I don't think of you as my big brother at all" Gaara said " if you get in my way I'll kill you"

The two had a staredown then Gaara made Kankuro let go of his sash. Gaara put his hand up to the direction of the bushes that Kiba and his team were in.

" wait! Just hold in Gaara, you don't have to treat us like we're the enemy look do it as a favor for your sister" temari said kindly " please?"

In his hand there was a small amount of sand building up. Kiba and his team panicked they were worried if they weren't going to make it.

" Gaara!" Temari exclaimed

In Gaara's hand there was a cork in his hand " all right this time" Gaara said putting it in his gourd he started to walk away.

The other two let out a sigh of relief.

' that's why I hate brats' kankuro thought

After the sand siblings left Kiba and his team let out a sigh of relief.

" I guess I now know why you were so freaked out" Kiba said to Akamaru. " I just wish you would've said something sooner."

 _End of flashback_

It was already night fall Kiba and his team made it to the tower now they had to wait for the other ninjas to arrive.

" no ones here" Hinata said

" we're the first" Kiba said

" no Im sure I sensed someone here a while ago " shino said

" more importantly is Akamaru okay?" Hinata said petting Akamaru. " the poor little guy was so scared for so long"

" come to think of it what did Akamaru say before?" Shino said

" well I guess he must've been saying that bigger ninja was in trouble because that little pipsqueak was gonna kill him. "

" just like I thought there's no other place to go!" Kankuro exclaimed

" we already waited half a day how much longer do we have to wait?" Temari said

The sand siblings walked into the room kankuro and temari glanced at Kiba and his team. Gaara glanced at them and kept on walking.

' I don't know about that sand village squirt is but what ever he is. He's too dangerous to mess with.' Kiba thought ' he's bad news'

 **Meanwhile with Anko**

She was with two Anbu in a more private room in the tower.

" this has turned out into a mess" Anko said " but there's no way we can cancel the test"

" what do you mean?" One of the Anbu asked

" sorry to interrupt " a sentinel said opening the door.

" what do you want?" Anko asked " we're talking about something important"

" I'm sorry but it's this tape you have to see it" he said putting the tape in the vcr and playing it " when you watch this pay attention to the time" when the tape was played it showed the time on the screen.

" but that means " Anko said

" that's right Anko this was recorded inside the tower those ninja finished the test in only an hour and thirty seven minutes they broke the record." He said " nothing like this has ever happened before"

" I'm afraid it's not just that" Anko said

" I don't get it, what do you mean?" He asked

" it's ten kilometers from the entrance to the tower" Anko said " and in between are wild animals and poisonous insects not to mention the other ninja, could they really have avoided all of those things? Especially the red haired kid"

" what's so special about him?" He asked

" you mean you didn't see " Anko said

" interesting that is quite a surprise " the Anbu said

" I see it now" he said

" not one single scratch" Anko said " not even a speck of Dirt in his clothes"

' not even I a Chunnin no not even a chunnin could get out of that forest without a scratch' he thought

" he must have some special ability " the Anbu said " it's been such a long time since we have a promising candidate"

" but his eyes are pure evil" the other Anbu said

 **Meanwhile with Miyuki and the others**

As nighttime fell they manage to find a secluded spot into the hollow tree.

" I think for now we should rest up until our injuries heal " Sasuke said " then we check which team have the scrolls in the morning"

" got it. One of us should keep watch then in an hour one of us would switch guard duty." Miyuki said " any objections?"

" no that's about it" Sakura said

" I'll take watch " Sasuke said

The others went to sleep after a few minutes sasuke glanced at Miyuki. ' She got hurt...why am I feeling like this?' Sasuke thought His face, scrunched in frustration. He should stop thinking about Miyuki. He should focus on passing the exams to pass the exams and get stronger. He glanced at her sleeping form.

He never saw Miyuki asleep before he was only checking on her to see if she needs to change the bandages.

' she looks kinda cute asleep...wait! Wait…! Cute?! Where did that come from? I never thought of any girl looking cute…..I never paid attention to any of them like that.' Sasuke thought he felt the heat rush up to his face. ' but still...I can't take my eyes off of her...' He slowly walked to where she was sleeping and he began leaning down, looking closely at her sleeping form She looked so innocent and she always manages to find a bright side into everything that happened despite the hardships of what had happened to her and her cousin she barely even remembers her past. She always manages to smile. She carefully moved Sasuke froze he saw her hand over his.

' her hands are always this small?' He thought he felt Miyuki slightly squeeze his hand she mumbled in her sleep.

' no I...can't have feelings for her...I can't...' He thought taking his hand away looking outside. He felt the warm feeling in his chest again wishing that it would go away.

 **there you guys have it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! See you guys soon!**


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

It was the fourth day of the second exam Miyuki, Sasuke , Sakura and Naruto were still inside the forest they stopped at a river deciding that the boys would get the fish while Sakura and Miyuki would get the firewood and other things to build the fire.

'I think this is enough' Miyuki thought holding the pieces of wood.

Miyuki started to walk back to the riverside watching Sakura setting up the rocks.

" I brought the firewood" Miyuki said

" that's good, can you call Sasuke I could use one of his fireballs to light the fire" Sakura said taking the firewood.

" okay" Miyuki said

Miyuki started to walk to see how the boys were doing on her way she heard noises she quickly took out a kunai knife. She heard more noises and ran to see a young raccoon was caught in a homemade trap.

"Aw you're too cute to be trapped like that" Miyuki said cutting the wires of the trap she saw the little raccoon wounded " oh, you're hurt don't worry little one I'm just gonna heal that if you'll let me"

The little raccoon looked at her as Miyuki took out some ointment and bandages tending to the animals wound.

" there you go little guy now you can go home now" Miyuki said getting up and started to walk but she heard sounds Everytime she walked she glanced back to see the raccoon following her. " you can go home now little guy, being with me you could get hurt I'm in the middle of a test I don't want you hurt. So go home now"

The little raccoon said nothing every step Miyuki took the raccoon still followed her.

" listen you don't owe me anything why won't you listen?" Miyuki said looking at the raccoon 'this little is kinda cute I think his species is a torch key raccoon I can tell because its fur is pale like a cream color his paws are so tiny and black and face is cute too like your wearing a light brown mask over your eyes'

" I guess if you wanna come with me I don't mind, but if there's trouble you have to go and hide okay?" Miyuki said the raccoon climbed onto her and soon sat on her head letting out a happy sound. It didn't bother Miyuki that it was on her head it was actually lighter than she thought it would be.

She walked towards where the boys were. Naruto was in the water scaring a few fish jumping up Sasuke hit all four fish.

" well? Come on is that it? I only got four, now go and do it again" Sasuke said

"What?! " Naruto exclaimed

" I could eat four fish myself" Sasuke said Naruto flared his nostrils in frustration

" Well if you think it's so easy why don't you get wet and I'll stand on the shore!" Naruto exclaimed flailing his arms splashing the water.

" Naruto don't fight please" Miyuki said both boys looked. At her they saw something furry on top of her head.

" Miyuki don't move but I think there's a giant rat on your head" Naruto said pointing at miyuki's head.

" it's not a rat Naru...it's a raccoon. he sorta followed me" Miyuki said

" then let the animal go " Sasuke said

" I did but he kept on following me and well...he's just so cute!" Miyuki said the raccoon made a cute noise at Miyuki

" you're not thinking of keeping that giant rat?" Naruto said getting off of the river pointing his finger at the raccoon his finger was centimeters away from it. " it's kinda weird looking, looks more like a rat to me" an angry anime vein popped into the raccoon's head then he bit Naruto's finger. " Ow! That rat bit me!" Naruto yelled out in pain

" He's not a rat Naruto he's a raccoon a cute raccoon he only did it because you insulted him" Miyuki said the raccoon moved onto her shoulder.

" your taking the rat's side?! That thing bit me!" Naruto said

" he's not a rat!" Miyuki exclaimed

" why are you here?" Sasuke asked

" Oh yeah, Sakura said that we got the stuff for the fire so all we need is you to do a fire ball jutsu" Miyuki said

Sasuke let out a sigh " I gotta do everything around here" he said

" hey! Not nice!" Miyuki said following sasuke, the raccoon was relaxing on her shoulder

" you do huh?! What have I've been doing?!" Naruto yelled out

A few moments later the small group had the fire ready and cooking the fish over the fire.

" Miyuki what's that raccoon doing here?" Sakura asked

" well he got caught in a trap and I saved him a while ago since then he started following me" Miyuki said the raccoon was relaxing on miyuki's lap which she started to pet the raccoon. it made a happy sound.

" he's kinda cute" Sakura said " but it's dangerous for it to be here with us"

" I know I've tried to get him to go but he won't but look at him he's so cute! I think I'll keep him" Miyuki said the raccoon made a sound agreeing to what Miyuki said " you wanna go with me?" It nod happily. " ah! Great! I think I'll name you...Riku! How does that sound?" It gave out a happy chatter . Miyuki giggled.

" it's already been four days since the second exam began" Sasuke said changing the subject

" that's right " Sakura said

" yeah..." Miyuki said

" we're sure we're not breaking any records" sasuke said " and we on,y have twenty four hours left"

" I wonder how many other teams got their scrolls and finished " Sakura wondered

" who knows? They might still be a lot more ninja that are like us" Miyuki said

' I wonder when is this fish gonna be done I could eat a whale!' Naruto thought staring into the fish , Riku stared at Naruto looking at the fish.

' if we don't get a break soon we're finished' Sasuke thought

' Almost ready if I move fast I bet I could snag the biggest one before the others get it' Naruto thought drooling at the fish.

After a few minutes the fish was done cooking.

' this one looks the biggest of the four fish!' Naruto thought reaching for that fish but if was swiftly taken by the raccoon giving it to Miyuki.

" hey that was mine!" Naruto exclaimed

Riku looked at Naruto as if Riku didn't understood what Naruto was saying he just played innocently resting on miyuki's lap.

" Miyuki can't I have that fish?" Naruto said " that rat stole it!"

" Naruto just pick a fish already" Sakura said " leave the raccoon alone"

" you weren't quick enough that raccoon is faster than you loser" Sasuke said

' stupid rat' Naruto thought ' that was my fish...' He picked up the other fish eating it while glaring at the raccoon.

" here Riku have some" Miyuki said taking a bit of her fish " I took the bones out so it'll be safer for you to eat" the raccoon happily took it and started to eat.

" we have to face it. They may not be any heaven scrolls left" Sakura said sadly

" well that's a cheerful thought" Sasuke said

" don't be such a downer Sakura " Miyuki said feeding more fish to Riku.

" but its true look you said it yourself Sasuke this is the fourth day we've been out here" Sakura said " that means we've used up 80% of the time we had in this Exam. Only thirteen teams will pass cause there's only thirteen pairs of heaven and earth scrolls so everyone is out looking for them."

" Sakura...I'm sure we'll find one so don't worry " Miyuki said

" Miyuki did you forget that creep orochimaru burn the heaven scroll we had." Sakura said

" yeah I remember" Sasuke said

" that snake bastard" Miyuki said " if I ever see him again I'll give him a piece of my mind!"

" the number of complete scrolls is reduce by one by the pair." Sakura said " not to mention the ones found by other teams since then"

" maybe we gave ourselves too much time to rest and recover from our last fight" Sasuke said

" your right Sasuke maybe it was too much time" Miyuki said she finished eating her fish and the raccoon was listening to what they were saying.

" what I do know is they we've got to get serous now and make up for lost time" Sasuke said

" you're right so the next enemy we face could be our last" Miyuki said getting up

" where are you going?" Sakura asked

" I'm going to get some water" Miyuki said she started to walk

" wait...I'm going with you" Sasuke said

" why?" Miyuki asked

" in case if An enemy sneaks up on you" Sasuke said

He couldn't say that it was because he wanted to be near her, the feeling in his chest didn't go away no matter what he did, he tried to stop thinking about her but she just had a way to creep up in his head making him feel these unknown emotions that he never felt before towards any girl.

They walked in silence the raccoon was following them Riku stayed near Miyuki. When they reached the river Miyuki filled a few bottles

" why are you always like that?" Sasuke said

" always what?" Miyuki asked getting up with the bottles.

" like that...after everything that happened your like this" Sasuke said

Miyuki stood there thinking for a while then she just smiled at him getting closer to Sasuke.

" maybe because I don't hold grudges...I'm not the type of person, now if you'd take my pocky that's another story. " Miyuki said " besides I look forward to the future you never know what could be next that's what I do I just keep moving forward"

' she's...really is different ' Sasuke thought His heart felt constricted for some reason, for not knowing what to do with the girl in front of him that was close to his face. She was making him become completely mesmerized by what she is full of life and innocence. He leaned closer to her Miyuki froze.

' is...is Sasuke going to...to kiss me?!' Miyuki thought feeling her cheeks a bit warm ' do I want him too?... I don't know! Someone help!'

Then by some miracle the raccoon climb onto Sauske pulling his hair pulling his head back. sasuke moved his hand towards the raccoon but Riku was fast he moved around Sasuke's body until Sasuke lost balanced the raccoon jumped at the last second while Sasuke fell to the river. His clothes was slightly wet. He felt himself heat up with embarrassment. Miyuki didn't laugh instead she was slightly relieved that Sasuke didn't kiss her. She secretly thanked Riku for running interference. But she felt bad that Sasuke got wet on the process.

" you okay Sasuke?" Miyuki asked

" I'm fine!" Sasuke said a little loudly walking ahead of her so that she wouldn't see his face he slightly glared at the raccoon.

Miyuki followed him and Riku followed the two genin they stopped to see Kabuto with Naruto and Sakura.

' an enemy!' Sasuke and Miyuki thought both quickly took out a kunai and ran at him.

Moments later Kabuto explained why he was there. Leaving Miyuki and Sasuke mad at Sakura and Naruto.

" I can't believe you guys " Sasuke said

" Really Sakura?! You thought that's a good idea?! It's Naruto's idea! Come on! Even I know that's not the answer!" Miyuki scolded her two teammates

" it was lucky that I came along and stopped them" Kabuto said

" Sorry Sasuke, you too Miyuki " Sakura said

" hmm sorry " Naruto mumbled

" you weren't the only ones that tried to take a peek at the scrolls I've seen what happens to them" Kabuto said " they're protected by a powerful hypnosis jutsu the kind of booby trap for anyone that tries to read them. When you wake up the Exam is over"

" Kabuto right? We met at the registration " Sasuke said " what are you doing wandering around by yourself?"

" it's kinda dangerous Kabuto" Miyuki said holding the raccoon

" Don't Worry I'm not after your earth scroll" Kabuto said

" I guess not, I suppose if you were you would've just swipe it from Naruto when you had the chance" Sasuke said

" are you looking for a heaven scroll?" Miyuki asked

" not really" Kabuto said " already have them both, I had a run of luck I was on my way to the tower where my teammates would show up, so if you'll excuse me."

" Hold it!" Sasuke said " I'll fight you for it"

" you'll fight me for it?" Kabuto said

"Sasuke?" Sakura said

" Hold on just a second! Is this a joke or what?!" Naruto exclaimed

" I don't think it's a joke Naruto " Miyuki said

" are you serous?" Kabuto said

" perfectly, sorry but I don't have time to play nice" Sasuke said

" Back off Sasuke! In case you've forgotten this guy saved our butts!" Naruto exclaimed

" Naruto's got a point" Sakura said " we don't wanna be ungrateful or anything"

" Sakura! Naruto! This is an Exam everyone is our enemy even if he did help you guys" Miyuki said

" miyuki's right it's either him or us" Sasuke said " out here it's about surviving and winning nothing else matters"

" you're lying" Kabuto said

" he is?" Naruto said

" Come on admit it, for all your tough talk but your heart really isn't in it" Kabuto said " if it was true if winning was the only thing that mattered to you. Why openly challenged me to a fight? Why announce it and put me on my guard? Why not jump me when my back is turn? After all that's what a ninja would do"

" hmm that's pretty deep" Naruto muttered

" yeah like real deep" Miyuki said

" it's okay I actually admire you for it" Kabuto said " here's what I'll do. I'll show you the path you should follow. But let's go it's best that we get out of here. The smell of that cooking fire is going to draw out every last beast of the forest, they'll probably eat your little pet and not only animals but the competition."

" like they'll ever put their hands in my little Riku" Miyuki said petting the raccoon.

The genin followed Kabuto. Miyuki glanced to see if the raccoon was tucked away safely in her jacket. He was holding onto her being on full alert.

" you really think there's any other enemy here?" Sasuke asked

" oh yeah just think about it" Kabuto said " what is the efficient way to get the scrolls in an area as large as this?"

"...you wait for them" Miyuki said

" Right, the tower is the goal right? So on the last day of the exam that area all of the other teams will be there looking for the scrolls " Kabuto said

" oh like an ambush, so we head for the tower find a hiding place and wait for a team with the heaven scroll, jump them and take it" Sakura said

" that's one third of the problem, you guys aren't the only ones thinking of this" Kabuto said " every other team will be doing that "

" So what? The more the merrier I always say. Who ever they are well take care of them. Wouldn't want it too easy that wouldn't be any fun" Naruto said

' Naruto this is serous. One wrong move and we could be dead' Miyuki thought

" we just grab the scroll and make sure the others don't take our scroll and bingo we pass the exam!" Naruto

" that's two thirds of the problem" Kabuto said

" at least we're close right?" Miyuki said

" what else Kabuto?" Sakura asked

" well there's bound to be some collectors in the finish line" Kabuto said

" Collectors?" Sakura said

" this kind of Exams always brings them out collectors they grab extra sets of scrolls to use them for various ends for example to bribe them out of trouble or to help people in the same village some steal them so that others won't pass. They'll be there alright and they're bad news" Kabuto said

" so the closer we are to the tower the higher the chance we run into them" Miyuki said

" that's right Miyuki " Kabuto said

" I'm starting to understand why. That you brought us with you, it's because you're frighten aren't you? " Sasuke said

" you bet I am " Kabuto said

Riku started to move around in miyuki's jacket.

" what's wrong little guy?" Miyuki whispered " don't be scared okay"

A few hours passed and night fell.

" there's the tower now comes the hard part" Kabuto said

" well it's about time! Bring it on!" Naruto shouted

" Naruto! " Miyuki whispered loudly

" there's someone back there" Sakura said

Naruto and Miyuki threw a kunai knife to the spot that they heard it was a giant centipede which slightly scared Miyuki, the raccoon moved a bit to comfort Miyuki. She petted the raccoon.

" false alarm just a centipede" Naruto said

" just a centipede that creepy thing is as big as a bus" Sakura said

" yeah so creepy!" Miyuki said hugging the raccoon " right Riku that bug is creepy I don't want you to go anywhere near anything that's bigger than you"

" Naruto please do us a favor and try to keep quiet." Kabuto said " see the whole idea is to not let anyone know that we're here. If you're being too loud you're drawing in collectors all over us"

" he's right Naruto, we have to find them before they find us" Miyuki said

" oh, yeah I see your point" Naruto said

" let's go slow and quiet let's use all the time we got left" Kabuto said

" okay" Sakura said

" right" Naruto said

" lead the way" Miyuki said the raccoon made a screeching sound of agreement

" got it" Sasuke said

A few minutes late the Sasuke, Sakura, Kabuto and Miyuki were concealing themselves very well Naruto on the other hand wasn't going so great he caught caught up in some vines. A few more minutes passed they were getting closer to the tower. They saw a trap with a few bodies. Naruto accidentally spring a trap Miyuki pushed Naruto out of the way then Kabuto shielded her from the attacks. Kabuto used a substitution jutsu before getting hit.

" well that was close " Kabuto said

" nice one Kabuto using a substitution jutsu" Miyuki said

" it only gets worse from here" Kabuto said

After a long while of walking Sakura,Naruto were getting tired even the little raccoon was getting tired of walking. So Miyuki picked him up holding him so that he could rest.

" for crying out loud" Sakura said " how far have we walked?"

" yeah, we haven't gotten closer to the tower yet how far is it?" Miyuki asked

" now that you mentioned it. I was thinking of that too. It's weird " Naruto said

' maybe not' Sasuke thought

' wait...that means that...' Miyuki thought she realized why they weren't close to the destination.

" it would seem that we've been spotted" Kabuto said " somebody is playing games with us. Look"

Kabuto pointed to the dead centipede that they past a few hours ago.

" aw man no way! It can't be!" Naruto exclaimed

" what's going on?!" Sakura exclaimed

" genjutsu" Sasuke said

" that's what it looks like" Kabuto said " we fell for it completely. We were so concern of being seen by anyone we didn't see we were walking around in circles."

" what's they're game?" Sasuke said

" hmmm maybe they're hiding" Miyuki said

" they're trying to wear us down until were frustrated and exhausted " Kabuto said

" you mean like we are right now" Sasuke said

" right, they'll be coming soon" Kabuto said

Then from the trees and the ground what looked like clones appeared all around the small group. While the original ninjas were hiding in the bushes.

" well Naruto you wanted a fight" Sasuke said

" five against forty I like those odds " Naruto said

" you mean six you can't forget little Riku he's part of our team too" Miyuki said holding the raccoon.

" you had to bring that rat!" Naruto said

" he's not a rat! He's a cute little raccoon!" Miyuki said " little guy just stay close to me or you can run and hide instead I said it'd be dangerous" the raccoon instead stayed with her.

 **there you have it guys! What do you think of miyuki's new pet? I checked online about the different kinds of species of raccoons and I went with the torch key species I thought it was cute. So Please leave a review and tell me what you think! See you guys soon!**


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

" what are they?" Sakura said

" clones from the look of it" Kabuto said

" yeah and a bunch of them" Miyuki said " Riku go and hide " Riku instead hid inside her jacket " well I guess it's better than you being out in the open"

" hehe like cornered rats. Look you've even got a rat with you" a clone said

" he's not a rat! He's a raccoon!" Miyuki exclaimed

" oh yeah cornered rats are we?!" Naruto exclaimed punching one of the clones.

' well what ever they are they sure can't take a punch' Sakura thought

" that's showing him! Way to go!" Sakura said

Naruto's punch went right through the clone a bit of black slime was on Naruto's hand. Everyone else was shocked.

' what are they?' Sasuke thought

' what type of jutsu is this?' Miyuki thought

From that one clone that was punched half of the slime was creating another one in the other half.

" I just touched him and he turn to mush" Naruto said

' what's really going on here?' Sasuke thought

' is this really a genjutsu? Or a different type of jutsu?' Miyuki thought

' sharingan!' Sasuke thought activating his sharingan. They saw the clone about to attack Naruto when Sasuke threw his shurikens at the clones destroying it.

" Riku go!" Miyuki muttered at the raccoon

Then Riku jumped out of miyuki's jacket running into the bushes. Another clone threw a kunai knife at Sasuke but he couldn't move he didn't know why.

" Sasuke!" Miyuki said pushing him down the kunai grazed her shoulder.

" Miyuki! Sasuke!" Sakura said

" I'll be okay" Miyuki said she looked at Sasuke he didn't move.

' what's going on? Can't move my body' Sasuke thought

" are you two okay?" Sakura asked

" yeah" Miyuki said looking at her shoulder she glanced at Kabuto taking the knife that hit her.

' it's obvious this things real enough. No illusion here' Kabuto thought

" surrender your scroll" the clones said

They kept repeating it coming closer to them.

" the fact that Miyuki is wounded and bleeding means that these things are real shadow clones" Naruto said "but shadow clones are suppose to vanish when you give them a good shot. But these things don't!"

"Maybe we're dealing with a type of genjutsu or something " Miyuki said

" Surrender your scroll" the clone said

" Come and get it!" Naruto exclaimed

" it's no use! Save it!" Sasuke exclaimed

" but Sasuke what can we do?" Miyuki said

" we'll only be fighting illusions. It's genjutsu all right. " Sasuke said

" illusions? But how? That gash on miyuki's arm is real enough "Sakura said

" that's true but sasuke's right could be the real enemy is in hiding" Kabuto said " somewhere in the woods nearby. Launching real attacks from these illusions "

" I get it now. they're matching with the genjutsu's movements with it so that we're being fooled that they're attacking us" Miyuki said

" right you're a sharp one Miyuki " Kabuto said

" no, I'm not if I was then I would've realized it sooner" Miyuki said

The other ninjas were hidden a few feet away unknown to them a furry little creature was watching them.

" well what are we gonna do? Just stand here?!" Naruto said " Let's go find these clowns and take care of them!"

" hold on Naruto! They'd like us to go search then blindly into the forest for them. While they sit back and take us out. One by one. We'd be making they're job easy for them" Kabuto said

" I see...so that's they're game they'd rather hide in a genjutsu because they're weak at Taijutsu " Miyuki said

" heh you're right Miyuki it's written in my data they're that type. " Kabuto said " we've got no choice we have to hold our ground and fend off they're attacks "

" okay fine, whatever let's just do it!" Naruto said

 _In the bushes_

" how long do you think they can hold out?"

" the night is young"

The small raccoon manage to find the ninja so Riku just waited safely in a tree away from them and the a while Naruto summoned his shadow clones making a lot of shadow clones going after the enemies clones.

" shouldn't we help him?" Sakura said

" that knucklehead!" Miyuki said

" jerk we have to now " Sasuke said

" you're right he's gonna need us" Kabuto said " we fight!" He took out his kunai

The others did the same and fought off the clones for all night until daylight was slowly rising. Naruto,Sakura,Sasuke, Miyuki and Kabuto were getting tired and worn out.

" I'm just warming up" Naruto said

The others breath heavily while looking around there's still more clones around them.

 _In the bushes_

" sun's coming up"

" time to move in for the kill"

" I think you're right, we've crushed they're spirits now all there's left is they're bodies"

Riku then moved towards the genin. The clones started to disappear to reveal the real ninjas.

" lucky us"

Miyuki glared at them

" you! You're the girl that stabbed me. That really messed me up you know? Oh well now I can finally pay you back. Maybe I'll kill your little pet first "

Then Naruto smirked

" Well, Well now who's the cornered rat" Sasuke said

" Worked like a charm! " Sakura said

" yep! Right Riku?" Miyuki said Riku let out a small sound of agreement. And ran towards Miyuki.

The other ninjas turn to see the leaf genin behind them.

" what it can't be?! If they're over there then who are they?!"

" Confused? Sorry but it was the only way to come out of hiding" Naruto said

Naruto revealed that he made shadow clones and transforming them to his team.

" the shadow clones were only the first part of it" Naruto said " I also made clones for the rest of my squad. "

" while our doubles did all the fighting we were waiting safe and sound waiting for you to show yourself " Sasuke said

" Riku found where you guys were hiding but you set up a few traps around you just in case if we found you so I had him to watch you until he saw you guys move" Miyuki said as Riku let out a chatter of agreement. " you're a smart raccoon aren't you?" She hugged the raccoon.

" and our little plan worked" Sasuke said seeing the other ninja tremble a bit.

Naruto breath heavily he was a bit tired he tried to walk but he kneeled to the ground.

" Naruto, take a break" Sasuke said

" you've used up too much chakra, we've got them" Miyuki said

Naruto got up and punched one of the ninjas the collision caused for one to be hit. Hitting the others in the same direction, surprising everyone.

" after all the work I've done, there's no way I'm going to stand and let you guys have all of the fun" Naruto said he breath heavily

' Naruto you've got tougher' Miyuki thought

'Whoa...is this..the same Naruto?' Sasuke thought ' what happened when did he get this good?'

" this kid shouldn't be able to move let alone stand up"

" Naruto?" Sakura whispered

' his chakra is incredibly resilient. To be able to pull off a multiple shadow clone jutsu and then to transform four of them into clones of his companions and to still come out fighting and all of this on the fifth day of he truly masters his chakra he'll be unstoppable' Kabuto thought ' plus this girl Miyuki she seems very sharp and noticing the slight details of the enemy.'

The other ninja stood up

" not bad but this isn't over we're still feeling lucky and besides times running out for all of us " he send his team did a few handsigns " ninja art: fog clone jutsu!" A group of Fog clones appeared

" shadow clones?" Naruto said

" no those are real clones" Sasuke said

" I'll handle it" Miyuki said

" don't waste you're strength let them make the first move" Sasuke said

" Miyuki, I'll make some clones and smash my way through finding the ones that squeal" Naruto said

" Naruto no let me handle " Miyuki said " you need to rest a bit"

" just stay out of this! I can handle this!" Naruto said running towards the clones

" Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed " come back!"

" you knuckle head!" Miyuki exclaimed

" not again" Kabuto said

Sasuke then couldn't move again his body froze, ' just like before a stabbing pain in my neck when I try my sharingan. Maybe I used too much of my chakra ' he thought

Miyuki looked at all of the fog clones trying to figure out which is the real one when Riku pulled on her jacket,' is he trying to tell me something?' Miyuki thought

" what is it Riku?" Miyuki whispered Riku moved out of her jacket to the ground. It looked like Riku was digging.

' if I remember raccoons have a keen sense of smell and hearing maybe Riku knows where those guys are since he watched them, he probably caught their scent.' Miyuki thought ' so that must mean that...Riku you clever little guy!'

' I gotta use the last of my chakra...sharingan!' Sasuke thought looking at the chakra signatures while Naruto just punched through some clones but to know luck. He kneeled over feeling the stabbing pain in his neck.

" Sasuke! " Sakura said " the mark again. Stop using your sharingan! Don't do it!"

" what's wrong?!" Naruto said turning his head

" never give your enemy an opening!" He said having a kunai in his hand Kabuto quickly grabbed Naruto but Kabuto got a slight graze on his leg.

" hey you okay?" Naruto asked " now your gonna get it!"

" forget it Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed " you're just wasting your time in them. The real ones aren't there"

" they gotta be here! " Naruto said " if not then where are they?!"

" use your head!" Sasuke said " if I knew we wouldn't be in this mess!"

" guys just shut up!" Miyuki shouted they looked at her Riku was on her shoulder. "the real ones are in the ground!"

'I see they use earth style to hide and use the clones as a distraction ' Sasuke thought

" so you saw through that?"

" it was obvious thanks to my cute Riku!" Miyuki said

One of the ninjas hit Kabuto. A slight scratch was on his face he looked at the ninjas with a menacing look in his eyes the others took a step back. Naruto and Miyuki took this chance to punch at the ninjas. Stopping they're Jutsu's they saw that they beat the enemy.

" like you said never give your enemy an opening. Good advice" Naruto said

" thank you Naruto, you too Miyuki" Kabuto said " you saved my neck"

" it's fine, you okay Kabuto?" Miyuki asked Riku moved around a lot climbing to her shoulder.

" I'm fine thanks Miyuki " Kabuto said

" at least take this it's some healing ointment it helps for cuts and bruises" Miyuki said holding out the small jar to him. Before Kabuto could grab it Riku took it and hid inside miyuki's jacket.

" Riku! That's for Kabuto! Give it back!" Miyuki said Riku didn't listen. " I'm sorry here I have an extra one I don't know why he acted like that."

" it's fine" Kabuto said

" way to go Naruto!" Sakura said

" aw it was nothing" Naruto said

It was already morning Naruto and Miyuki were checking which of the ninja had the scroll. Riku was next to them while looking at Miyuki then he glanced at Sasuke,Sakura and Kabuto.

" hey guys look! Just what we needed a heaven scroll!" Naruto said holding it up.

" good for you!" Kabuto said

' there's something about this guy. Something I don't like' Sasuke thought

" isn't it great Miyuki?" Naruto said holding the scroll

" yep!" Miyuki said

A few minutes later they made it to the tower. Kabuto went with his team went through the door.

" a good harvest?" A voice said

" yes better than expected" Kabuto said " I learned a lot about him in the second exam

and I recorded all the data on this" he held the card " you want it?... Are you sure it was wise to leave that girl alone?"

" we've already did research on her clan" the voice said " why? Was there something interesting about her Kabuto? "

" no, nothing new " Kabuto said thinking of that girl.

" tell me what did you think?" The voice said

" you're curiosity is truly insatiable Lord orochimaru " Kabuto said

" as a sound village spy you see things others don't " orochimaru said holding the card " your opinion is of interest to me"

" oh it doesn't really matter does it?" Kabuto said " what ever I think you're the one who decides. Isn't that always the way?"

" you're a cagey one aren't you Kabuto?" Orochimaru said disappearing " I like that, good work"

While Naruto, Sakura,Sasuke, Miyuki and Riku went through the door. To see an empty room Sakura was helping Sasuke walk.

" what's the deal? There's nobody here" Naruto said

" it's okay Sakura I can manage" Sasuke said he let go of Sakura.

" oh sure" Sakura said ' grr! What a drag! I was enjoying that!' Inner Sakura

" hey guys look!" Miyuki said

" what is it?" Naruto said

" if qualities of Heaven is your desire acquire wisdom and take your mind higher, if earthly qualities is what you lack then train your body and prepare to attack" Sakura said

" when heaven and earth are opened together pair less path will be righteous for ever " Miyuki said

" this something is what guides us straight today" Sakura said

" this what? Or is that a secret too?" Naruto said

" it's like there's a word missing here" Sakura said

" it's about the scrolls...I think we can open them here" Miyuki said

Sakura held the heaven scroll while Naruto held the earth scroll the group took a minute to think if it was The right choice Miyuki held Riku in anticipation looking at them. they opened it to see a weird writing on them.

" what is this mean?" Naruto said

" A man? A person?" Sakura said

Sasuke and Miyuki quickly realized something. A cloud of smoke started coming out of both scrolls.

" it's a summoning jutsu!" Miyuki exclaimed she took both scrolls and threw it to the ground a few feet away from them when the smoke was cleared to reveal Iruka.

" it's you?!" Sasuke said

" Hey, long time no see huh?" Iruka said

" Iruka sensei?" Sakura said

" hey Iruka!" Miyuki said smiling Riku then decided to rest on top of miyuki's head looking at the chunnin.

" Looks like you've gone through a lot in this test" Iruka said

" what's the deal with the surprise entrance? Why are you here?" Naruto asked

" why did you appear in the summoning?" Miyuki asked

" at the end of the second exam we chunnin are supposed to welcome test takers back. Well I was lucky enough to be your messenger" Iruka said

" the messenger?" Sakura said

Iruka checked his pocket watch. " wow, you made it just in time too" Iruka said " and now congratulations you've passed the second Exam."

" really?! Awesome!" Miyuki exclaimed Riku made a happy sound too " aw you're happy for us too stent you Riku?"

" to celebrate I would love to treat you all to done ichiraku ramen but I-" Iruka started but was interrupted by Naruto

" ramen?! Seriously?! So cool!" Naruto exclaimed hugging Iruka

" I'm not done" Iruka said

" oh yeah! Ramen would be awesome!" Naruto exclaimed

" forget that I need more pocky!" Miyuki said " it was hard making those last I've only got in my last box three left!"

" I'm gonna eat every noodle ever made!" Naruto exclaimed

" while I hit the candy store! I need more pocky!" Miyuki exclaimed

The two genin were happy and excited now. Sakura and Sasuke were amazed at the sudden energy the two had.

" you two are still something else" Iruka said

" hmp now I see " Sasuke said " so if we looked in the scroll in the middle of the exam "

" I was ordered who ever opened the scroll to knocked them out " Iruka said " some ninja found that out the hard way"

" heh it's a good thing you didn't opened up yours huh Naruto?" Sasuke said

" don't forget Sakura she was in on it too" Miyuki said

" I owe you one thanks a million Kabuto" Naruto said putting his hands in a prayer thanking him.

" Iruka sensei what's that writing mean?" Miyuki asked

" oh please look we passed didn't we? That stuff doesn't matter now" Naruto said

" I was actually going to explain that too" Iruka said " it's instructions that lord hokage recorded as principles us chunnin should follow. Heaven stands for your mind and earth for your body. If Qualities of heaven is your desire acquire Wisdom to take your mind higher. Get it?"

" no" Naruto said

" in other words if your weakness is your intellect, Naruto then you have to work hard to know all of your information and skills that you need in your missions. " Iruka said

" as in you have read all of the notes and think things through Naruto" Miyuki said

" okay I get your point" Naruto said Sakura slightly giggled

" and you if earth qualities is what you lack. Train your body and prepare to attack. So if your weakness lies in your physical strength Sakura so you have to make sure you improve it everyday " Iruka said " when heaven and earth opened together the pair less path will become righteous forever meaning if your mind and body are working together as one then even a dangerous mission will become an easy one. "

" okay, but what about that missing letter?" Sakura asked

" that part is all of you to fill in, you see the symbol on the scroll? It's the character for person a reference to you chunnin, these five days of survival are to test your abilities as chunnin and to see if you're any good at it. And you guys did magnificently. A chunnin is a leader a guide it's their responsibilities to be aware of the strength and weaknesses of those serving under him. And to know what skills and training they need to succeed at the mission. You did an excellent job on this mission. And remember these institutions on the next one. That's it that was everything I was suppose to say to you"

" got it!" Naruto said

" one more thing, for the third exam don't push it too far especially you Naruto I'm worried-"

" Iruka sensei when I got this headband I stopped being a student do you dont need to worry about me at all" Naruto said " I passed the second exam and I'll pass the third one for sure! I'm a ninja too"

" Naruto you're right I'm sorry about that" Iruka said he looked at the genin. " Miyuki is that a raccoon?"

" yep! Isn't he cute?" Miyuki said hugging Riku " I named him Riku"

" he's more like a rat" Naruto said

" he's not a rat!" Miyuki exclaimed " don't insult Riku! Remember who found those ninja? He did!"

" what ever" Naruto said

" does kakashi know about him?" Iruka asked

" no, but he will I'm sure he'll let me keep you" Miyuki said hugging Riku he made a happy sound.

A few minutes later all of the other genin were gathered around with a few of their jounin and chunnin with the hokage.

" first I'd like to congratulate you on passing the second exam" Anko said ' they were seventy eight ninja that took the exam and only twenty three passed, I knew less than half would pass but I thought the numbers would be single digits.'

" I'm getting hungry" choji said he glanced at the raccoon that Miyuki had in her shoulder " even that raccoon looks tasty"

" huh? She brought an animal here? It's that aloud? Ah what do I care this is all such a drag. First there's too many people here it's just going to be long" shikamaru said

" Sasuke and his team pass too!" Ino giggled happily looking at Sasuke

" well of course they did if it wasn't for us they wouldn't be here" shikamaru said

" I see your team didn't do so bad kakashi oh look it looks like Miyuki has a furry friend on her shoulder" guy said " they must've gotten real lucky of course with my team still around your team is doom to failure. After all what matters in the next test is ability and we've got you out classed. Well I guess apart of growing up is learning to deal with heartbreak huh kakashi?"

" Huh? Did you say something?" Kakashi said coolly he looked at Miyuki and the others. Guy had a shocked look on his face he turn and made a fist.

' all right kakashi you win this round! Boy you drive me nuts when you act so Cool! No way I'm gonna let you get the best of me!' Guy thought fire burned in his eyes.

' I think guy is at it again with dad' Miyuki thought looking at the jounin' heh dad always acts cool. I just know he'll let me keep you Riku!' She hugged the raccoon. But riku moved a bit and went inside her jacket his face popped up front looking around and slightly nervous.

" Don't worry Riku no one is going to hurt you not while I'm here" Miyuki whispered petting the raccoon.

" look all of the leaf village rookies are here too" Sakura whispered

" whoa everybody's here it looks like nobody got left out this time" Naruto said

' he's here too...I'm a little glad ' Miyuki thought glancing at Gaara ' I wonder if I'll get the chance to talk to him...'

" I don't have a good feeling about this" Sasuke said

' it's hard to believe there's so many left and most of them are rookies' the third hokage thought ' so that's why they fought so hard to recommend them '

" all right now pay attention lord hokage is going to explain the third exam to you" Anko said

" first before I tell you what the third exam is. I want to explain something about the test itself listen closely now it's something all of you need to understand. I'm going to tell you the true purpose of these exams" he said

' huh? True purpose? Hmm' Miyuki thought

" why do you supposed we hold these Exams in conjunction with our allies. To raise the ability levels of shinobi and increase allies nations to ensure but it's important that you understand it's true meaning" he said " they are representation of battle between allied nations "

" what's that supposed to mean? " tenten asked

" now if we look at our history all of the countries we are currently allied with were once neighboring nations that continuously fought each other for power" he said " in order to avoid destroying each other's military strength immediately those nations picked champions to do battle. That's how the chunin exams began. "

" well that's great but why do we have to go through these Exams then?" Naruto asked " I mean it's not like we're picking Chunin to go fight "

" well actually there is no question that part of the point of these Exams is to select shinobi worthy of becoming Chunin that's just not the whole story. These exams also allow a place where shinobi carry their pride of their nations on their backs and fight against other ninja for their very lives "

" the pride of their nation?" Sakura repeated

" many leaders and people of prominent of various countries are invited to attend this exams as guest and also possibly to seek shinobi to work for them. This exam could determine the course of your ninja work from here on out, and more importantly those rulers will watch your battles and take notes of the strength each ninja have and each nation that develops if there's a gap in power in each country are inundated with job request for their ninja and the countries that deem weak decline. So the stronger our position is the better it is to negotiate with other countries. "

" okay but why risk our lives?" Kiba asked

" the country's strength is the villages strength. The villages strength is the shinobi's strength. And the true strength of the shinobi is only achieve when is pushed to its limits such as a life and death battle. Is because this is a exam that your life is on the line that it has meaning and its for that very reason is truly a dream worth striving for. The third exam is a fight for your life with the pride of your own village and your dream at stake "

" heh well he sure convinced me" Naruto said

" okay, well that means that you can't get into any kind of trouble Riku" Miyuki said

" any test is fine just tell me what the details of the exams are already I can handle anything you throw at me" Gaara said

' So he can talk! I didn't know that was his voice! It's hard to describe it but...I kinda like it...' Miyuki thought glancing at Gaara. Riku looked at Miyuki and looked around wondering why she was smiling.

" okay now I will tell you about the third exam" he said letting out a small cough then another ninja appeared in front of him.

" Lord hokage before you do please allow me hayate geeko appointed as proctor to the third exam to speak first. " hayate said

" So be it" he said

" it's nice to meet you all " hayate said he coughed a bit. " there's something I would like all of you" he coughed again " to do before the third exam"

 **there you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

" we have to have a preliminary exam before the real one" hayate said

" a what?" Sakura said

" preliminary exam?" Miyuki said

" preliminary! Just what do you meant by that?" Shikamaru exclaimed

" can't we just take the third exam now?" Miyuki asked

"Well you see, the first and second exam might've been too easy, the fact is we never expected so many to be here" Hayate said " According to the rules of the Chunin Exams, the preliminary round can be held at any stage in order to reduce the number of candidates remaining."

" But is that fair?" Sakura asked

" She's right is that really fair? We worked hard to be here in these Exams." Miyuki said hugging Riku.

" It's just that at this stage we have to speed things up a bit." hayate said " As lord hokage said, a lot of important people will be watching we can't afford to waste their time. They've come to see only the best. So if there's any of you who feel that are not in top physical condition noes your chance to-" hayate coughed harder

' Talk about not being top physical condition ' Ino thought

' That proctor doesn't look so good himself' Hinata thought

' That proctor better not be near my Riku, I don't want him sick' Miyuki thought petting the little raccoon.

" Sorry about that" hayate said Clearing his throat. " As I was saying any of you that don't feel up to this now is the time for you to withdraw. The preliminaries will start immediately "

" You mean right now?!" Kiba exclaimed

" We barely survived the last exam. Don't we get a break?" Ino said

" Man what a drag" shikamaru said

' Well they pulled a fast one. But I'm in no matter what' Naruto thought

' There's no way I'm giving up! I'm going to pass this Exam! ' Miyuki thought

" Oh yeah, the winner will determine by one on one combat sudden death. So like I said if there's anyone that isn't up to it now's the time to raise your hand." Hayate said

' Does he think anyone will quit?' Sasuke thought then he felt the stabbing pain in his neck.

" Sasuke?" Sakura whispered

" Is something wrong?" Miyuki whispered

' This stabbing pain. Is coming sooner and sooner' Sasuke thought

' Oh no, I knew it ' Sakura thought

' Its that mark again...I don't like it...' Miyuki thought

" Sasuke, Listen to me you have got to Quit" Sakura whispered

" I think she's right " Miyuki whispered " You've been like this for a while since we fought orochimaru "

" It's getting worse. It's that mark he put on you isn't it?" Sakura whispered

' Mark?' Naruto thought glancing at his team.

" You can't deny it Sasuke " Sakura whispered "Sasuke...please quit. I don't know I'm scared." Sakura felt her eyes get a bit watery she quickly wiped them away.

Miyuki hugged Riku thinking back of what had happened at the forest.

" You're in no condition to keep fighting" Sakura said

"Shut up Sakura" Sasuke said

" Sasuke...just quit please! " Miyuki whispered " I'm scared too...that mark I don't like it. Please..." She looked at Sasuke. He looked at her he felt that warm feeling in his stomach. He knows that she wouldn't ask him if it was serous.

" Be quiet Miyuki " Sasuke said

" So you just want us to say nothing! I can see how much that mark is making you suffer in pain" Miyuki said " Just listen to me!"

" Just stay quiet Miyuki!" Sasuke said

" No I'm not! If you won't say anything about that mark then I will!" Miyuki said putting Riku down she was about to move but She stopped when she saw a hand raised in the hair.

" Okay, you got me. I'm out" Kabuto said

" But Kabuto " Naruto said

" Why are you giving up Kabuto? You made it this far" Miyuki asked

" Okay, you can go on and step back" hayate said checking his clipboard.

" Kabuto! You can't quit!" Naruto exclaimed

" Answer my question! Why are you giving up?!" Miyuki sad a little loudly surprising her teammates.

' pathetic...and that girl...Miyuki hatake she's being too loud' Gaara thought glancing at her.

" Naruto,Miyuki I'm sorry. But my body is too beat up. I can't hack it. " Kabuto said " The fact is Ever since the orientation and dust up by the sound village team. I've had no hearing at all in my left ear and now having to put my life on the line to fight again right away. I can't do it. "

' Kabuto...' Miyuki thought

Kabuto waved at the team smiling and he glanced at Miyuki she smiled at him waving goodbye to him.

' Sorty Naruto, sorry Sasuke and you Miyuki. Wish I could stay and okay a little longer. But if I did that the old me might get stirred up.' Kabuto thought walking away ' Can't have that might blow my cover wouldn't be much use as a spy after that. Besides I've already done my job and with you here I don't need to stay here right Lord orochimaru?' He glanced at the sound ninja jounin ' Guess I'll have to save my fun for later. Until we meet again Sasuke. You too Naruto...and can't forget about you little Miyuki...' Kabuto left.

" Now then is there anybody else?" Hayate asked

' I can't let this go on I have to tell them' Sakura thought she saw that Miyuki was thinking the same thing so she was about to raise her hand then Sasuke took her hand.

" Don't you even think about telling them about this mark" Sasuke whispered to Miyuki gripping her hand.

" What's wrong with you?! I don't get you at all!" Miyuki said " Just tell them! I don't want you getting hurt...please..."

" Stay out of my business Miyuki. " Sasuke said " this has nothing to do with you. I Told you before what I am is an avenger. For me this is far more than just an exam. Whether I become a chunin or not is less than nothing to me." Sasuke gripped her hand tightly " Am I as strong as I can be? All I want is the answer to that. I can only find out by fighting the strongest, the best"

' That's why isn't it? You wanna face the strongest?...Why? Are all boys like this trying to act like this?' Miyuki thought

" The best of the best are right here. This is the path I walk not you or anyone can change that "Sasuke said looking at Miyuki

" Stop that they're doing that because they care about you" Naruto said

" Naruto, you're the ones I wanna fight the most" Sasuke said smirking. Riku saw that Sasuke still held miyuki's hand he immediately jumped and bit sasuke's hand. " Ow! Hey get off!" He let go holding his hand. He glared at Riku. Riku stayed near Miyuki climbing onto her shoulder.

" Riku!" Miyuki exclaimed " Why did you bite him?" Looking at Riku. Riku was glaring at Sasuke.

" Haha that rat bit you! " Naruto said laughing

" He's not a rat! He's a raccoon!" Miyuki exclaimed holding Riku.

" All right the preliminaries will now begin. This round will be individual combat, full battle intensity, this is not am Exercise. There's twenty two of you so the total is Eleven matches. The remaining candidates will move forward to the third Exam. As for the rules they are none. You fight until one dies or conceit defeat or is rendered completely incapable of fighting. I might occasionally step in if the match is hopeless. To save as many lives as possible. Now it's time to reveal what fate is chosen for you"

They saw a panel opening to see a T.V. Screen.

" The names of each pair of opponents is chosen at random. Before each match the names will be displayed on the screen behind me. If there's nothing more to say Lets begin." Hayate said " The names of the first two opponents will appear."

The screen had the two names . Miyuki hatake vs Daichi Sui

' I'm up against the sound ninja?' Miyuki thought ' the guy that winked at me back at the forest..'

' She's first? I wonder if she'll be okay?' Sasuke thought he felt the stabbing pain in his neck.

" Miyuki hatake? I wonder who that is?" Daichi said

' At least it didn't start with Sasuke...' Sakura thought ' Miyuki please be careful'

Gaara glanced at Miyuki she held the raccoon.

" All right now those who's names are drawn come forward "Hayate said

Miyuki set Riku down but he followed her and Daichi.

" You have been chosen for the first match" Hayate said " Miyuki hatake and Daichi Sui are there any objections?"

" No, I'm good" Miyuki said

" Nope, I'm good" Daichi said " what's with that raccoon? Is she allowed to have it here?"

" Yes she is allowed " Hayate said

Miyuki picked up Riku.

" I want you to stay away in this fight. " Miyuki said Riku looked at her. He shook it's head no and climbed on her shoulder. " How about when it starts you run far away until I say it's okay to come out?" Riku looked at her and looked at Daichi he let out a sound of agreement. "

" All right then let's begin the first match. The others can move to the upper level " Hayate said

The other ninjas went upstairs with their jounin Naruto and his team looked to see kakashi walking towards them.

" Kakashi sensei!" Naruto exclaimed

" Miyuki what is that?" Kakashi asked

" This is Riku! Riku this is my dad kakashi don't bite him" Miyuki said holding Riku

" You can't keep him" Kakashi said

" But...but Look at him! He's so cute!" Miyuki said hugging Riku and staring at Kakashi " Please daddy. Pretty please!" She starred at Kakashi giving him the puppy dog eyes

' No! Not that Miyuki please!' Kakashi thought ' I must...Resist! The puppy dog look!' He turn but Miyuki matched his step.

' I almost got him now for the killing blow!' Miyuki thought she gave him the puppy dog eyes and cute pouty lip combo. She saw Kakashi quiver at trying to resist. Riku join in adding even more cuteness looking at Kakashi imitating the same moves that Miyuki was doing and being on top of her head acting all cute.

" Fine...you can keep him...but it's your responsibility to take care of him. And later we'll take him to a vet to have him checked." Kakashi said Miyuki jumped up happily and hugged Kakashi.

" thanks daddy!" Miyuki said ' ~I win~' she thought happily hugging Riku.

The others were up in the stands

' it's that girl from the yuki clan. I'll have to wait until sasuke's match to see how he does. ' orochimaru thought he was disguised as a sound ninja jounin.

' Be careful Miyuki...don't do anything crazy' Kakashi thought

' I wonder how she's going to fight' Sasuke thought

" if you're ready let the match begin" Hayate said

" Yeah!" Miyuki said " Riku you know what I said" Riku jumped out of her shoulder and ran climbing onto the hand statue at a safe distance.

" I'm ready. so you're names Miyuki? Heh it's a cute name for a cute girl" Daichi said winking at Miyuki. He threw shurikens at her. Miyuki took out her kunai knife and deflected the shurikens

Daichi swiftly ran to her.

 **In the stands**

" did that sound kid just winked at my daughter?" Kakashi whispered darkly. Sasuke glared at Daichi.

" ah it's probably just a twitch kakashi you know a nervous tick" guy said nervously ' please don't let it be what I think...I don't think I can hold kakashi back on my own' he thought

' that sound ninja guy...he better not think of doing something to her' Sasuke thought

 **On the floor**

' is he for real?' Miyuki thought

" this is no time for small talk!" Miyuki exclaimed throwing her shurikens at him he dodged it easily she had enough speed to run and punch him but he blocked it and punched her hard sending her flying hitting the ground then Daichi did a few quick handsigns.

" water style: water prison jutsu!" Daichi said

A large amount of water was around them Miyuki was trapped in the jutsu.

" you see unlike my other teammates. I'm from the Sui clan meaning water. I can summon water at will. Even at places that don't have water. So you're at a disadvantage. Cutie" Daichi said

Miyuki struggled in the sphere ' It's different from when dad was stuck he could talk! I can't! This water is dense! It's suffocating me!' Miyuki thought ' Ah!' She put her hand on her shoulder it was bleeding from her early injury from the forest.

" She's hurt? I think it must've been from the second exam" Daichi muttered

Then Miyuki stopped she concentrated her chakra and she froze the water breaking the jutsu ice shards flew everywhere a few glittered around her. She stumbled and breath heavily. she coughed.

" T-that was close a bit more and I would've drown or worse" Miyuki said

" Beautiful...very beautiful Miyuki! " Daichi complimented " it's like I'm seeing an ice princess"

 **In the stands**

An eerie aura started to appear from Kakashi. Glaring at the sound ninja boy. Naruto felt that presence he was a bit nervous since it reminded him of the same presence he felt from the land of waves.

Asuma, Kurenai and Guy took notice at Kakashi. They knew that kakashi is always protective of Miyuki.

' this guy...is he trying to be a smooth operator? Wait why am I thinking that? It's not like she's my girlfriend or something!' Sasuke thought he glanced at Miyuki.

 **On the floor**

" Stop with the compliments!" Miyuki exclaimed there was a slight blush on her cheeks. She never was complimented like that before of her kekkei genkai.

"Now, I Really I don't see the point in hurting such a pretty face. But I'll have to since it's the preliminaries" Daichi said

" I won't hold back either so bring it!" Miyuki exclaimed ' I won't let him get to me! I'm going to beat him!'

 **There you have it guys the next chapter is where Miyuki is fighting! Please leave a review and tell me when you think! See you guys soon!**


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

" I don't like that boy." Kakashi said glaring at Daichi.

' I'm agree with you Kakashi.' Sasuke thought

' Kakashi sensei is acting really scary right now! I'm glad I'm not that guy. ' Naruto thought ' I sense danger...from someone else too...'

" I guess Miyuki has an admirer" Ino said " She looks like she's freaking out. She should be flattered"

" How would you feel if you had an annoying fan boy chasing you and having a dad like him" Shikamaru said pointing at Kakashi.

" Poor Miyuki..." Sakura said ' I'd hate to be her right now...' she thought

Daichi chuckled finding miyuki amusing, but he liked her attitude and determination. Miyuki tensed and prepared herself for any attack as he did a few handsigns water was around them. Summoning water clones all around the two.

" Let's see if you can handle it Miyuki" Daichi said

The water clones ran at Miyuki she slightly smirked she did quick handsigns

" Ice style: white rose garden jutsu!" Miyuki exclaimed ice sprouted around Creating ice roses and spiked branches, made out of ice, that surround the water clones and attacking them with thorns.

All of the clones were destroyed leaving the two ninjas.

" that's another jutsu that you can do...very beautiful " Daichi said " I am captivated by your ice Jutsu's and the fact you can make so easily is true talent it's you're kekkei genkai isn't it? Very beautiful"

Miyuki started to blushed a bit while surprised that her opponent was praising her. The only person that praises her is her dad or her team when they complete a mission or on her cooking.

' is he planning to defeat me by smothering me in compliments?' Miyuki thought

"Ah, my heart is beating fast." Daichi said. "No one has ever moved me as you have with your abilities...it could only be the explanation...is it love?"

"WHAT?!" Miyuki and kakashi cried out in shock. Sasuke glared at what the sound ninja said to Miyuki. Sasuke felt himself slowly getting angry at the ninja.

"Oh, it must be." Daichi continued not noticing Miyuki's or Kakashi's outburst or her horrified expression or the fact that kakashi was releasing a deadly aura around him the others sensed Kakashi's eerie feeling except for those that don't know him. "It is the only explanation for this feeling. My heart skipping , my warmed cheeks, and knots in my stomach can only point to this Miyuki "

" can we get a Medic here? I think he's suffering from being delusional to whatever he ate at the forest" Miyuki said to the proctor.

Daichi looked at her with a loving smile, and she shuddered uncomfortably. Kakashi was glaring daggers at the sound ninja. Sasuke was giving him the death glare.

' This guy is completely nuts...why? Why me? Is this what Sakura felt when Lee confessed to her the first time they met' Miyuki thought she felt like crying.

"Don't be shy Miyuki?" Daichi asked coyly. " Look How cute you are right now."

Miyuki found herself blushing when he winked indicating he meant something more. She wanted to start crying. Why did she had to fight him? She wished she got Lee. he'd put up a good fight. hell she'll even take lazy shikamaru or even choji! Anyone but no instead she got this weirdo!

"I'm not shy!" Miyuki snapped with her face still aflame. "And you can't just love someone you just met, buddy!"

Daichi chuckled he turn his head then his smile on his face growing,which creeped her out even more. Miyuki looked at the genin as if he had a screw loose or something. Before she could tell him to get lost, and continue the fight She looked up to see Guy,Kurenai and Asuma being a bit closer to kakashi. she saw that kakashi had a deadly look in his eyes glaring daggers at Daichi.

' is dad okay? He looks like he's gonna kill someone' Miyuki thought ' Sasuke looks even angrier than dad...'

" stop talking let's just fight!" Miyuki exclaimed moving her sleeve to reveal a weapon holder launching five senbon's at Daichi he swiftly dodged it.

" you're right...maybe later you and me can get some dango later" Daichi said winking at Miyuki

 **In the stands**

Naruto was quivering he sensed danger emitting from his sensei the other jounin stayed near in case if he exploded. They know how protective kakashi is with Miyuki.

' I sense danger...I don't know which is scarier kakashi sensei or being at that forest...I think I'd like to go back to the forest now' Naruto thought

' that boy will not go near her! I refuse to allow him near her!' Kakashi thought they're was fire in his eyes and a dark eerie aura was around him. ' if he does then he'll feel my wrath!'

' Now I'm really annoyed at that guy!' Sasuke thought

 **On the floor**

" Well, my Ice princess what do you think of this?" Daichi said winking at her and making a type of bubbles shape like hearts. Miyuki freaked out when the bubble heart was going at her she dodged it as it popped when it hit the wall.

" Hey! Keep those hearts to yourself!" Miyuki exclaimed she was started crying on the inside. she wished this guy would just leave her alone. Why did she attract the weird ones?!

' why? Why? I didn't do anything bad that could lead me to this mess!' Miyuki thought

" well let's finish this! The quicker we do this then we can go on a date" Daichi said he did a few handsigns

" I'm not going out with you!" Miyuki exclaimed she did a few handsigns

" Water style : water shuriken jutsu!" Daichi exclaimed

" Ice style: ice shuriken jutsu!" Miyuki exclaimed

Both Jutsu's collided against each others cancelling it other out a cloud of smoke appeared from the attacks. Miyuki started to run through the smoke. When the smoke cleared she wasn't In sight.

" where are you Miyuki?" Daichi muttered he then sensed something and turned his back taking out a kunai knife clashing against miyuki's weapon. " your a fast one..." He managed to knock her weapon and tackle her to the ground Immobilizing her making her look up to him.

' this guy...he's definitely different ' Miyuki thought

" yep, up close. you really are a cute girl Miyuki. A fast kunoichi too" Daichi said

He leaned as if to kiss her, and in Miyuki's head screamed like a any girl in her shoes. She didn't want this guy to take her first kiss so she thought of a way to get the creep off of her she did it by instinct. Daichi then grunted in pain when Miyuki's forehead connected to his nose. He fell backwards onto his back. Kalashi cheered at what Miyuki did like a really proud parent gets when a kid accomplish something all on their own.

Daicji had some blood running down his nose. Wiping it with his sleeve.

"Aw, miyuki I didn't know you were so shy~" He cooed.

" I'm not shy you creep!" Miyuki exclaimed feeling her cheeks warm. ' I gotta do it now! If not this guy would do something like that again!' Miyuki thought ' I can do it!' Thinking back of that jutsu she mastered. ' I was saving it for the third Exam but I have no choice...I have to finish this and fast...before he tries something' She took out a scroll. Using it to summon a katana. She held it in her right hand.

 **In the stands**

" So she's using that kenjutsu on him" kakashi said

" huh? What's kenjutsu? Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked

" Naruto, Kenjutsu means that she uses techniques that entail the use of swords, Kenjutsu can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, chakra flow and even genjutsu in order to achieve more devastating techniques. " Sakura explained

" Kenjutsu? She uses kenjutsu?" Sasuke asked

" what kind of kenjutsu is it Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked

" just watch " kakashi said ' she mastered that jutsu that she said she created. I guess she has a few tricks up her sleeve ' he thought

 **In the arena**

" A sword?" Daichi said " A Katana to be more like it. Are you going to use kenjutsu?"

' Please work...sword style: ...Fall of the winter flower...Form one...' Miyuki thought taking her katana looking at Daichi. ' Winter's tears!' Miyuki focused her chakra using it to coat her katana with a Thin coat of ice while Daichi looked at her then after a second she disappeared. Daichi immediately got defensive looking all around wondering where she was.

' where is she?! Above? On my left? Right? On the ground?' He thought looking around then Miyuki appeared charging at full speed to attack Daichi. She manage to make a large cut at him across his shoulder to his chest the wound wasn't deep but he was bleeding.

" I never seen that kenjutsu style before" Daichi said

" Yeah it's because I made this style of kenjutsu. I call it Fall of the winter flower but there's more to it than just one style of it. If I tell you more then it won't be good you'll just have to see." Miyuki said

' Fall of the winter flower...Form three. Winters storm!' Miyuki rapidly thrusts her katana now covered in a thin coat of ice. She hit Daichi numerous times at full speed not leaving Daichi room to block it or even dodge it.

 **In the stands**

" Wait so she created it?!" Sakura said " those moves just now really did looked like it was winter storm! Is it because of her Kekkei genkai?"

" Yes, Miyuki started to practice kenjutsu when she found one of my swords " Kakashi said " She created that Jutsu as her own. It's her own sword style ". ' I'm pretty sure she has more sword styles than that...she only used two and maybe more yet to come.' He thought

' That's Miyuki? She must've been saving that for stronger opponents...she's good' sasuke thought.

The sand siblings were looking at the fight.

"That's the girl that have that pet raccoon " kankuro said

" So she uses a sword big deal" Temari said

They glanced at Gaara. He was looking at the fight not saying anything just looking at the girl.

' She's strong...the way that she uses the sword its interesting...' Gaara thought

' he's looking at the fight...i wonder if it's his inner demon that being awaken by that girl...' Baki thought

The other sound ninjas were looking at the fight.

' Looks like that match is over' Dosu thought

' If he spends less time flirting with her and more fighting he would've beat her by now ' Kin thought

' She's able to do that at such a young age? Interesting...' Orochimaru thought

 **On the floor**

Miyuki finished using the third form of her Jutsu. She looked down to see Daichi covered in cuts from her sword and the large cut she made to him, he was slowly bleeding.

" Don't worry I didn't hit any artery so he won't die. Unless if you guys don't take him to a medic then he might die by blood loss." Miyuki said taking a cloth out wiping the bits of blood that was on her katana and placing it back to her sheath.

Hayate checked on Daichi. " The match is over. The Winner of the first match is Miyuki Hatake. " Hayate said

" I'm glad that's over" Miyuki said then she felt Riku on her shoulder. " Hey little guy!" She hugged him.

The medic carried Daichi in a stretcher. He was unconscious but he kept on mumbling a small smile was on his face.

" That was beautiful my Ice princess" Daichi mumbled still smiling.

" I'm ignoring that part" Miyuki said " he's a creep isn't he Riku? Right?" Riku agreed and climbing on her head napping on her head.

Miyuki climbed up the stairs looking at her team.

" That was awesome Miyuki! I didn't know you could do that!" Naruto exclaimed

"I never seen anything like that! It was like winter in the battlefield " Sakura said

" Hm Nice job" Sasuke said

" Heh, yeah I just hope I don't see that creep again" Miyuki said

' Me either if I do see him it'll be his last day on earth' Kakashi thought looking at Miyuki hugging Riku.

" Now for our next match..." Hayate said

They looked at the screen. Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado

" Those names that have been drawn come forward " Hayate said

' The pain won't go away' Sasuke thought feeling the stabbing pain in his neck.

" Sasuke, don't use your sharingan " Kakashi whispered

" So you know about it" Sasuke whispered

" If that mark on your neck gets out of control. Your life could be Endanger " Kakashi whispered

" I'm aware of that " Sasuke said

" Just to let you know if it gets to that point I'll have to step in and stop the fight" Kakashi whispered. " Good luck"

' Stop the fight?' Sasuke thought ' This thing...it seems to be responding to my chakra. If I use my chakra this thing gets stronger it gains a little more control over me. I've got to fight him without using my sharingan, Even my own Jutsu is off limits. Maybe I can make him laugh himself to death.'

" The second match Yoroi Akado and Sasuke Uchiha. Are there any objections?"

" None,here" Sasuke said

" No" Yoroi said

'Well that's it all I can do is watch' Sakura thought

' I tried talking him out of it. Boys...' Miyuki thought

'You better win Sasuke if you wanna take me on' Naruto thought

' Somethings wrong he's acting strangely ' Ino thought

" If you're both ready the let the match begin" Hayate said

" Oh, I'm ready" Yoroi said Doing a handsign

" So am I" Sasuke said

Yoroi threw shurikend at Sasuke, he took out a Kunai knife and deflected the attack. Sasuke felt the stabbing pain in his neck. More shurikens at Sasuke he dodged it, Yoroi went at Sasuke at full speed to hit him, Sasuke barely dodged it landing in the ground he placed his Kunai in the ground using his leg to kick at yoroi's leg making him loose balance and grab his arm immobilizing Yoroi.

" He got him!" Naruto Exclaimed

" Oh really?" Yoroi said using his hand absorbing Sasuke's chakra then he lifted his hand and hit Sasuke's stomach. He couldn't move Yoroi quickly got up.

' what was that? All my strength. Suddenly it's gone! ' Sasuke thought Yoroi went at Sasuke.

" Sasuke no!" Sakura exclaimed

" Come on! Sasuke!" Miyuki exclaimed

Sasuke manage to get up. Yoroi grabbed Sasuke's head absorbing Sasuke's chakra. Sasuke struggled but he couldn't move. Kakashi and the others looked at Sasuke.

" my chakra...what are you doing?" Sasuke muttered

" haha you're just noticing it now?" Yoroi said

' this is bad! Come on Sasuke! Didn't you say you wanted to fight the best of the best well you got it!' Miyuki thought

 **there you guys have it! I got inspired and it's a bit similar to the** **Shigure Soen Ryu sword style of hitman reborn.** **Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

" My chakra! You're stealing it from me!" Sasuke said

" Haha, you've finally caught on huh?" Yoroi said

Sasuke struggled trying to get yoroi off of him, then he stopped.

' Sasuke! Come on! Don't let this guy drain your chakra! Fight back!' Miyuki thought ' Please don't do anything stupid!'

Sasuke kicked yoroi's stomach sending him back. Yoroi got up.

" So you've still got some strength left huh?" Yoroi said " Impressive for a Guinea pig."

' Whoa, that was close.' Sasuke thought

" Don't worry little man, I'll make it short and sweet. " Yoroi said focusing his chakra in his hand and ran at Sasuke trying to grab him while Sasuke dodges his attempts. Yoroi was inches away from touching Sasuke's hair, he reacted quickly by dodging but he stumbled a bit.

" Whats the matter? Is that really the best you can do?" Yoroi said

Sasuke went for a round house kick but Yoroi easily dodged it.

' Don't have the speed to keep away from him. I don't have a chance at a close fight. I need to think of something fast!' Sasuke thought

' The great Sasuke Uchiha is that all he's got? Not like that Miyuki Hatake girl. She seemed interesting to watch in that fight...' Gaara thought glancing at Miyuki.

' Sasuke! Come on!' Miyuki thought holding Riku. Riku let out a small sound as if trying to comfort Miyuki at seeing her teammate fight.

" Hey! Sasuke what was that?! And you call yourself an Uchiha?!" Naruto shouted at him

" Don't let him walk all over you!" Miyuki exclaimed " If you lose this fight I won't forgive you!"

Sasuke turn his head slightly looking at Naruto then at Miyuki.

' She's cheering for me?...Ah! That's it!' Sasuke thought

" Don't turn your back on me, when you're little girlfriend is talking to you!" Yoroi exclaimed focusing his chakra in his hand and charging straight at Sasuke.

" I'm not his girlfriend!" Miyuki exclaimed

" Shes not his girlfriend!" Kakashi exclaimed

Yoroi went at Sasuke trying to hit him, Sasuke swiftly dodged each attack until sasuke disapeared for a second. yoroi wondered where he went until sasuke apeared kicking yoroi up in the air. Then sauke was up in the air.

'Thats my move!' Lee thought

' He can do that?!' Miyuki thought she was a little surprised that sasuke could do that.

" Okay, i admit it i kinda borrowed that move,but from here on in. Its all original." sasuke said

"Dancing Leaf shadow?!"Yoroi said

"Now take this!" sasuke said but before he could even strike he groan feeling the pain of the curse mark. 'The pain is getting stronger and stronger!' the mark started to spread in his body just like back in the forest. sasuke then had a flash of memories when miyuki held him begging him  
to stop seeing her like that made him feel diferent, then back when naruto and miyuki told him off a while ago. ' Dont write me off yet loser! is this it?' he thought 'No!I wont let this thing take over! No way!'

"The curse mark receded."anko muttered

" Here we go!" sasuke said grabbing yoroi. He quickly moved to kick him in mid air. yoroi blocked his kick.

" You're no match for me!" yoroi exclaimed

"Come back here! im not done yet!"sasuke exclaimed

He aimed again for a surprised attack. at the last second before both hit the ground sasuke did a low kick at yoroi's stomach.

" Lions barrage!" sasuke exclaimed

Both of them hit the ground but yoroi took most of the damage while sasuke was slowly getting up and breathing heavely from the attack that he looked at the two.

"I'm declaring this match over the winner is sasuke uchiha" hayate said

"Way to go!"naruto exclaimed

"Yeah! thats what im talking about! isn't that great Riku?" miyuki exclaimed hugging the racoon.

before sasuke collapsed kakashi appeared behind him while miyuki jumped out the stand to see if he was okay, riku followed suit.

"Hm,not bad."kakashi said "That move before the lions barrage, it was similar to guys taijutsu. You must've used you're sharingan to copy it when you fought with rock Lee at that time."

" You okay?"miyuki asked getting close to sasuke

"I'm fine..."sasuke said

"you've got a few cuts." miyuki said taking out a jar and taking his hand and applying it to his cuts.

'Her hand feels nice...is her hands really this small?'sasuke thought

kakashi saw the two, he glanced at sasuke then at miyuki.

'thank goodness...'sakura thought

'I can't wait to be my turn!'naruto thought

'Rock lee if i haven't seen you're moves up close...this would've ended up badly.'sasuke thought he felt a bit of pain.'Still is a tecnique that i don't wanna use very often.' he felt miyuki's hand on his cheek.'I..gah..just stop!'

'This kid is something else to be able to master the sharingan at a young level and to think we haven't seen the full extent of the uchiha, and miyuki we haven't seen the full extent of her abilities yet.' kakashi thought

'Still can't belive it. that the curse mark receded as if he regain control over it.' anko thought

Gaara had his arms crossed he grip his arm squeezing it and started to quiver a bit. kankuro noticed gaara's behavior.

' Oh no, not again...'kankuro thought

'So that's how its done.' zaku thought

"I knew all the time he'd be okay!"ino exclaimed "Still why is miyuki there?!"

'This could be the end of the line for us.'shikamaru thought

"Man im hungry. i wonder if miyuki still has those treats..."choji said

"Wow, he was amazing."hinata said

"Wasn't anything that special."kiba said

"Magnificent..."orochimaru said licking his lips, as if he was getting close to his prey.

"There you go." miyuki said looking over his cuts one last time.

"Than..yeah,whatever." sasuke said

"Geez, youre still moody as ever."miyuki said

"sasuke uchiha i think you should come with us,to check on your injuries."the medic said

"I think youre out of your league with this one."kakashi said "I'll look after him."

" Just be careful dad. sasuke is stubborn."miyuki said

"i'm not stubborn miyuki." sasuke said getting close to miyuki " Maybe...later we could have another sparring session."

kakashi's ears perked up at hearing what the uchiha just said.

'C...could that mean that he just asked her..out?!...NO!'kakashi thought he felt himself glaring at the uchiha at asking his daughter out.

"Yeah, a sparring session sounds good."miyuki said

kakashi felt as if his world was shattered.'Miyuki...no...shes growing up so fast...i feel as if it was only yesterday that you called me daddy...'he thought 'Sasuke i will be watching you...if you do anything to miyuki you will be my enemy.'

"Okay, up you 're coming with me"kakashi said giving off an eerie aura even though it looked like he was being nice and cheerful.

"I'll see you guys later then." miyuki said going to the stairs.

"we've gotta seal that curse mark."kakashi whispered

"Before the preliminaries are over? i wanna see who gets to go onto the finals."sasuke said

"Forget it. and don't even think of arguing."kakashi said" if we leave it on any longer it could be too late. i've already cut you enough slack as it is."

the two started to walk leaving naruto,sakura and miyuki worried about sasuke. naruto asked sakura about seeing a mark on sasuke but the two girls brushed it off telling him it was nothing to worry about. because earlier in the forest they promised sasuke that they wouldn't tell naruto about it.

kakashi and sasuke were walking away,

"By the way sasuke it better be a sparring session with miyuki."kakashi said sasuke froze he felt an unusual aura around kakashi.

'I feel a very eerie presence is it from kakashi?...'sasuke thought

" Remember it better be just a sparring session sasuke. no funny business." kakashi said

sasuke just nod he didn't like this presence from kakashi. they left the area.

"Now i will announce the third round."hayate said looking at the screen. Zaku vs. shino aburame

"Now step if you're both ready you may begin."hayate said

'Thats that sound village ninja..the ones that had his arms broken by sasuke.'sakura thought

'It's that ninja but how is he going to fight if his arms like that?'miyuki thought

" If you fight me you wont be able to recover. forfeit now" shino said

"heh well look i've got some movement in one arm." zaku said " one arm is enough to beat you!" zaku ran to hit shino but he blocked it.

" You couldn't beat me using both your arms."shino said

"Yeah well i've got news for you!try this! slicing sound wave!" zaku exclaimed releasing a powerful sound was hit and was on the ground.

 **meanwhile with sasuke and kakashi**

the two were in a room surrounded with writing on the floors and kunais on the floor.

"Okay, itll be over quickly"kakashi said finishing the writing. sasuke gave a nod. kakashi did a few handsigns."Curse sealing!" he placed his hand on sasuke's mark. sasuke felt inmense pain from the jutsu,the writing was swirling and making the seal.

"okay, its next time that curse mark acts out the seal sgould keep it in remember this curse sealing jutsu is only be as strong as you are. it gets it strenght from your will. if that will weakens if you doubt yourself the seal will weakend and the mark will unleash all its furry." kakashi said

Sasuke colapsed onto the ground, he was out cold.

"Amazing, too tired to even argue."kakashi said

"My how you've grown. strong enought to perform the curse sealing jutsu." a voice said

kakashi turn facing the owner of that voice.

"You..."kakashi said

"Long time no see, kakashi"orochimaru said

"Orochimaru." kakashi said

 **There you have it guy! please leave a review and tell me what you think! if you guys have any other suggestions please Pm me! see you guys soon!**


	45. Chapter 44

chapter 44

"No offense kakashi, but i didn't come to see business is with that boy behind you."orochimaru said

"What do you want with sasuke?" kakashi asked

"You've acquired something new, how i envy you're good fortune."orochimaru said "I've also noticed that you've also have taken someone under you'r wing. i don't believe you had it the last time we met. did you? The gift..the sharingan in you're left eye, it should only be natural that i want it The Uchiha power. Also that girl, well she could possibly be the last survivor of the yuki clan, even though i've researched her clan somehow she has that ability and learning it at a young age."

Kakashi glared at orochimaru. orochimaru just snickered.

 **Meanwhile at the preliminaries**

Naruto and the others are watching the next match of the preliminaries. it was a match between zaku and shino,

"All right fool, you had enough?"zaku said he was smirking. but he stopped when the smoke cleared up seeing shino up.

'What the hell! he's got bugs on him! Like a human hive.'Zaku thought 'This guy's a freakshow!'

"Great, now that you've creep us happens next?"Zaku said

Zaku sense something and he turn to look at a swarm of bugs behind him.

"They're a rare species of parasitic insect beetles, they attack they're prey and devour the chakra, an army like this will suck you dry in a minute." shino said "You're only option is to forfeit the match. You can't fight two oponents at once. If you use you're good arm agaisnt me, my friends will swarm you from behind. if you use your good arm at them then i'll face you in youre blind spot. Either way you're defeat is certain and unpleasant. Its always wise to have an ace in the hole." shino did a handsign.

'Whoa, i knew shino has bugs but i didnt think it'd be this many bugs...im still a little scared of bugs...'Miyuki thought 'He's right...that guy can only give up...'

Zaku felt angry more memories from his past started to resurface. in a rage he raised his right arm at shino and his left arm at the bugs.

"Now, you've done it!"zaku exclaimed "Like you said yourself! always have an ace in the hole! Right?!"

" i thought his arm was broken!" miyuki said

" I thought so too!" kiba said

'Hmm, so it was a ploy to make us believe that he had one good arm. Clever move.' Dosu thought

 **Back with kakashi**

"What's your game?"kakashi asked

" This sound village that everyone is curious about. Is mine, you see I created it. I think you understand without saying anymore." Orochimaru said

" You and you're wild eye ambition." Kakashi said

Orochimaru chuckled. " Oh yes indeed, as always but to play the game I need pieces in the chess board, I need pawns to do my biding. "

" And Sasuke is one of your pawns?" Kakashi said glaring at orochimaru

"Oh, not a Pawn he's a more valuable piece than that. But as for the others well you know how it is in a game of chess.." Orochimaru said " Pieces must be sacrificed!"

Orochimaru took a few steps.

" I thought of that daughter of yours too, the moment I saw that she could do those fascinating jutsu's most people of her clan took years master at least that Jutsu...fall of the winter flower...that style of kenjutsu is old as time itself. From that style it forms even new technique from the one using that Jutsu, They say that only the Head of the yuki clan chooses only one that may deem worthy to learn it making that person the next in line. And that could mean that she's just like Sasuke. " orochimaru said

' Is that really true about Miyuki?!...I just thought that she created it...maybe she just mastered it without even knowing its her clan's Jutsu!' Kakashi thought

Kakashi glared at orochimaru he felt angry that orochimaru had the nerve to tell him about Miyuki and Sasuke.

" Stop! Don't come any closer!" Kakashi said

he quickly did a few handsigns orochimaru looked and saw something bright and sparks flying out of kakashi's hand.

" I don't care of you are one of the sannin, I swear you take one more step towards Sasuke And one of us will die here!" Kakashi threatened.

Orochimaru stopped he stared yo chuckle, but the he just started to laugh as if what Kakashi said was funny.

"Funny is it?!" Kakashi said

" Poor Kakashi, all you're noble efforts all in vain." Orochimaru said

" What?" Kakashi said while still having the Sparks in his hand.

" Do you really believe that the seal will hold? Do you really think you can keep him? From what he truly desires, you know I'm right A heart like his hungers for only one thing, and will not be denied. No matter what obstacles you put in his path. He's an avenger isn't he?" Orochimaru said

" You think you can take advantage of that? Not Sasuke." Kakashi said

" You cannot stop it, At some point he will come to me. In search of power." Orochimaru said as he turn to walk away leaving Kakashi with Sasuke.

" Unless of course you carry out you're threat to kill me." Orochimaru said " Now's you're chance take it, if you dare."

Kakashi froze, he had felt an unusual and eerie presence when he came too, he saw that orochimaru already left.

' One of us will die here.' He thought ' I must've been out of my mind.'

After a minute Kakashi regain his composure and turn to see Sasuke still unconscious on the ground.

" He's still asleep." Kakashi said

" M...Miyuki..." Sasuke mumbled

Kakashi froze at Sasuke saying miyuki's name. He looked at Sasuke.

' So it's as I thought...' Kakashi thought ' A heart like his hungering for one thing...that might not be true, orochimaru...'

" Mi...Miyu..." Sasuke mumbled

" You better not do anything to Miyuki she's not like those other girls, If you ever do something then I'll just have to...well you're asleep right now. " Kakashi said " you're just lucky, you're out cold. That you're not having this conversation with me right now. Because if you did then By now you'd probably be more scared of me. "

Sasuke was still asleep.

" Yeah that's right just keep sleeping. I better not hear you say her name again." Kakashi said

" Miyuki." Sasuke mumbled

 **Back with the others in the preliminaries**

' Wow! Shino did it! When I thought zaku was going to beat Shino. He didn't expect that Shino would use his bugs to plug up those holes in his hand, to make blow...now that's smart.' Miyuki thought

" the winner is Shino aburame." Hayate said

" Wait! How did he do that? Find out!" Rock lee whispered to neji

' Byakugan!' Neji thought he used it to see through Shino and was surprised to see that Shino had bugs inside his body.

" I thought he was using a summoning Jutsu to get all of those insects. But no, they're living inside of him." Neji said

Guy and neji explained to Naruto,Sakura and Lee about Shino and his clan, Him being a bug tamer controlling the bugs in exchange for it that the bugs live inside of him and eat his chakra.

" Man that Shino is good!" Naruto exclaimed " Who would've thought with him being so quiet! I can't wait for my shot at him!"

" Whoa, I thought Shino was weird before but now..." Sakura said

" Hey, don't say anything bad about Shino. He may be quiet but he's a nice guy." Miyuki said petting Riku. " Riku don't try to eat his bugs okay? He'll get angry."

" Uh...alright everyone moving on to the fourth match. " Hayate said

Naruto,Sakura and Miyuki turn to see a cloud of smoke when it cleared up it was Kakashi.

" Kakashi sensei!" Naruto said

" Dad!" Miyuki said

" Hi." Kakashi said

" What do you mean hi?! Is that all you can say?!" Sakura said

" Whoa, Sakura calm down." Miyuki said

" But Miyuki aren't you worried about Sasuke! Kakashi sensei how is he?!" Sakura asked

" Oh, he's fine sleeping soundly in the infirmary." Kakashi said ' But he's been put under guard by anbu black ops.' He thought

" Oh that's good, maybe I should visit him after the exam." Miyuki said

" No! I..uh I mean that's not a good idea." Kakashi said

" Huh? Why dad?" Miyuki asked

" Because...well... " Kakashi started but was cut off by Naruto,

" Hey look!" Naruto said

" huh? It's says kankuro against someone name misumi." Miyuki said

' Finally.' Kankuro thought

' You better not underestimate another opponent kankuro.' Baki thought

' Hmp, Idiot.' Gaara thought he glared at kankuro, then he glanced at Miyuki playing with Riku. ' That girl...'

The others saw the two ninja facing each other.

" I'm not like Yoroi, I don't get careless not even around kids." Misumi said " A piece of advice, once I go into my Jutsu give up, if you do I promise to make it short and painless. "

" Funny, I was about to say the same thing." Kankuro said " though I can't promise it'll be painless. " kankuro took off the crow he was carrying it.

" If you're ready let the match begin!" Hayate said

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think if you have any comments or suggestions then pm me.**


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

" Let me do you a favor and end this battle quickly." Kankuro said

"You can't end it if I end it first!" Misumi said

Misumi went in to attack kankuro but he blocked it, then something unexpected happened misumi's arm bended and wrapped around kankuro's arm soon kankuro's whole body was wrapped around with misumi's body.

" Whoa! What's up with that guy's body?" Naruto said " That's freaky! I wish I can do that!"

" I think it's s little creepy..." Miyuki said

" I dislocated every one of my joints in my body then with my chakra I can control it perfectly." Misumi said

" With just his chakra? Whoa..." Sakura said

" I still find it creepy..." Miyuki said Riku let out a sound of agreement while looking at the ninjas.

Kankuro struggled a bit trying to break free. But misumi kept a firm grip.

" The more you struggled, the more ill squeeze. I don't know what you're carrying in there. But as long as I have a hold of you it makes no difference." Misumi said " I could break you're neck right now if I wanted too and I will unless you give up!"

"You wanna bet?" Kankuro snickered

" You wanna die?" Misumi said

" You fool, you're the one that's gonna die here." Kankuro said

At that moment everyone heard a snap, Riku got scared of the sound and went inside of miyuki's jacket while she comforted the raccoon, they froze wondering if misumi really did do it.

" I think he broke his neck." Lee said

" So...is it over?" Miyuki said

" What's the big deal?" Gaara said uninterested in the fight he glanced away. His eyes slightly wandered to Miyuki. Riku noticed that Gaara was glancing at his owner.

" What a fool. Too bad he didn't surrender, oh well." Misumi said relaxing his hold.

Misumi saw something on the ground then he saw the head turn to reveal a puppet.

" Now it's my turn so say good bye." The puppet said

The puppet quickly grabbed hold of misumi not letting him go. From the wrapped up tape it was kankuro hiding inside of it.

' Its a puppet! And the real ninja was in there controlling it! He's a puppet master!' Misumi thought struggling to break free.

" He controls it with chakra from his hand." Sakura said

" That's kinda cool." Miyuki said

" Ah! Enough! I give up!" Misumi exclaimed but the puppet kept a tighter grip crushing him.

" But if you're bones are crushed, just think of how flexible you'd be." Kankuro said

' That was close...I almost stopped the match in the middle. It's a good thing I didn't.' Hayate thought

After a minute misumi passed out.

" Because his opponent is unable to continue the winner is kankuro." Hayate said

" Two against one is hitting below the belt isn't it?" Naruto said " I mean is that thing even fair? Kakashi sensei?"

"It's not really two against one, it's a puppet not another ninja." Kakashi said

" Yeah, it's just a puppet master Jutsu." Sakura said

"He controls it with his chakra, it's a ninja tool like when we use shurikens or if I use my sword." Miyuki said

'Everyone here wields they're chakra perfectly. And I thought my chakra ability would give me and edge over the others...So much for that idea...' Sakura thought

She left to use the bathroom while Miyuki cuddled Riku.

" I can't believe Kakashi sensei let you keep that Rat." Naruto said

" Don't call him a rat! He's a raccoon!" Miyuki exclaimed

" He's a rat!" Naruto said " Just look at him!" He pointed his finger at Riku. Riku got mad and jumped at Naruto scratching his face, while Naruto tried to get the furry creature off of him.

" Don't insult Riku! he's not a rat! he's a raccoon!" Miyuki exclaimed in a huff. " I like raccoons!"

" Heh I think having that raccoon made things a bit interesting in this team." Kakashi said looking at Miyuki grabbing Riku trying to calm the raccoon down, while Naruto touched his face that was now scratched up and cursing at the raccoon. He glared at the raccoon while Riku ignored him and rested on top of miyuki's head.

" That's what you get for insulting my little Riku!" Miyuki said while Riku made a happy sound at Miyuki.

' What ever Miyuki did to this raccoon, it seems that he only likes Miyuki. By the looks of it it's a young raccoon probably old enough to be on its own and just got attached to her which is why it's friendly to her and willing to be close to her despite the danger.' Kakashi thought

" Riku, you need to get along with Naruto even if you don't like him, you'll see him everyday, so try to get along he's my best friend." Miyuki said to Riku. Riku slowly nod his head, Miyuki smiled unaware that Riku had a mischievous glint in his eye watching Naruto.

" We'll, now we're going to announce our fifth match." Hayate said

" Well, whoever gets picked it'll be two weirdoes this contest is full of them." Naruto said

" Well, you're one to talk." Kakashi said

" Yeah, good point." Sakura said

" Yep. " Miyuki said

" Hey, give me a break!" Naruto exclaimed

Sakura and Miyuki giggled, while Riku was snickering letting out a sound of agreement.

" This isn't a time for laughter. " Kakashi said

" You're right dad...Sakura look." Miyuki said the names appeared on the screen. Sakura haruno vs. Ino yamanaka. The two female ninjas went down to the floor.

" I never thought I'd fight you...Or at least I didn't think it'd happen this soon." Ino said " But don't expect me to go easy on you. "

' Ino was one of the stand out among the rookie female shinobi. So she has a good chance to win but with Sakura as her opponent will she fight hard enough to do it?' Asuma thought

" Of all the people Ino had to go up against it just had to be Sakura. What a mess. " shikamaru said

" I know I hope Ino will be okay." Choji said

' Lets all hope, so what's it gonna be Ino?' Asuma thought

" Go Sakura! You can do it! Don't lose!" Naruto cheered

" Sakura do your best!" Miyuki exclaimed

" Begin!" Hayate said

Sakura and Ino rushed towards eachother. Attacking each other while the other dodges the attacks, Sakura threw three kunai knives at Ino, Ino dodged one and grabbed the other hitting the third one. Sakura ran swiftly at Ino.

" Oh no I just knew it." Choji said

" So it's like that?" Miyuki said

" Sakura is totally blowing Ino out of the water in this battle!" Naruto said

" What a fool." Shikamaru said

" What did you say to me?!" Naruto exclaimed

" You wanna make something out of it? Then go ahead. Cause you'll lose. " shikamaru said

" Who do you think you are?!" Naruto exclaimed

" Naru...you should calm down. Don't get angry at every little thing." Miyuki said

" That's it? That's as good as a kunoichi can get at hand to hand combat?" Neji said

Miyuki's ears perked up at neji's sexes comment And an angry anime vein popped into her head.

" What did you say?!" Miyuki exclaimed " Are you trying to insult every kunoichi here?! You wanna see a fight then let's have a go Neji! I'll show what a kunoichi can do!"

" Miyuki calm down! He's not trying to insult us." Tenten said " It's not because we're girls. It's just that those two are using kid gloves. It doesn't matter if you're a man or a woman in battle."

" I've got my eye on you neji." Miyuki muttered

" Huh? Using kid gloves?" Naruto repeated

" When you put it that way it's true, It's only about skill." Miyuki said

They looked to see Sakura and Ino matching their moves blocking and dodging each of their attacks. Ino then punched Sakura in the stomach giving her an opening to attack. Before she could punch Sakura, she had a flash of her as a kid, all the others saw was that Ino slapped Sakura.

' Ohhhh shit just got real!.' Miyuki thought

Sakura tighten her fist, looking determined.

" All right, listen up Ino I'm not going to fight with you over Sasuke. " Sakura said

" What did you say?!" Ino said

" I'm not the weak needy girl I used to be, You're not even on my radar! And you're not sasuke's type. Ino pig!" Sakura exclaimed

" Sakura! You better watch you're step, you have any idea what you're saying?! Don't press you're luck against me you billboard brow!" Ino exclaimed

" Did you hear that stuff? Sakura was being so mean. That's out of line isn't it?" Naruto said " She sure made Ino mad I never seen her look so scary. I mean the really scary one is Miyuki when I ate that special pocky of hers. "

" You still owe me that limited edition Lemon pocky!" Miyuki exclaimed smacking the back of his head.

" Well...it wasn't that good." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

" That wasn't got you to judge!...Besides I think Sakura is doing that on purpose." Miyuki said

"Sakura isn't the type to needlessly flaunt her own power or hurt people. But she also doesn't like it when Ino takes pity on her. " Kakashi said

" Yeah you're right on that one dad." Miyuki said

" So I'm a bud that haven't bloomed. " Sakura said she took off her headband.

" What in the world is going on?" Naruto said

" What do you mean?" Kakashi said

" Why are those two get so worked up at just looking at each other." Naruto said

" Oh Naru...you're clueless." Miyuki said

" I don't get it. can't you explain it to me Miyuki?" Naruto said

" I think it's better if you ask dad." Miyuki said

' You just don't get it Naruto...it's like how you get with Sasuke.' Miyuki thought

" Well Naruto rivalry is a tricky business. Not that I would know. " Kakashi said glancing at guy. Then Guy looked at Kakashi. " Oh, hi there." Kakashi waved at guy.

' Oh, what else could I expect from my old rival Kakashi. Yet another glam senseless statement, Man it just burns me up when he acts so cool!' Guy thought

" I understand. " Ino said taking off her headband from her waist.

They simultaneously put on their headbands to their foreheads. And looked at eachother.

' This time we're doing this right. No holding back!' Sakura and Ino thought ' A fair fight! And I'm going to win!'

Both kunoichi ran. Sakura punched first and Ino blocked it by punching back, they both felt the full force of it, Naruto, Miyuki, lee looked at the fight closely.

Sakura and Ino looked at eachother. Sakura ran and did a few handsigns. A few Sakura copies eared running Alongside the original.

' Just a plain old Jutsu?' Ino thought

" This isn't some Ninja academy graduation exam! Do you really think you can best me with a basic ninja art like that?!" Ino said

' If I look carefully I can find out which is the real one.' Ino thought looking at the clones and having her guard up.

' I'll send chakra to my feet for a burst of speed! And then...' Sakura thought surprising Ino and punched her sending her a few feet back while the clones disappeared.

" I'm not some cry baby anymore! You play with fire and you're gonna get burned!" Sakura said " Let's see you're best Ino!"

"It's not like I needed your invitation you know. I'll give you my best but you're not gonna like it!" Ino exclaimed

" You're doing awesome Sakura! Awesome!" Naruto cheered.

" Come on Sakura! Show her what you can do!" Miyuki exclaimed Riku cheered as well letting out a sound of encouragement.

" Powerful strikes using chakra, Top notch considering she's a rookie." Kakashi said

"Huh?" Naruto said

"Yeah, you're right I've never seen Sakura like this." Miyuki said

"Hold on you guys aren't saying she's better than me?" Naruto asked

"No, you're the greatest." Kakashi said sarcastically.

"You're the awesomest ninja ever." Miyuki said sarcastically

" Not,cool Miyuki." Naruto said

'Sending chakra all through out her body, using in conjunction in a well timed Jutsu I don't think that even Sasuke could've done it better.'Kakashi thought ' Well, even at the start of her training she's really good at chakra control. So this isn't a surprised.'

Sakura swiftly ran at Ino, Ino did the same. For the last few minutes they were still fighting.

' Man just when did she get this strong?' Ino thought

' I can do this! I know I can!' Sakura thought

They both punched eachother with great force sending both of them back a few feet to the ground.

' Come on Sakura! If you keep this up, this fight might never end!' Miyuki thought

" This isn't how it was supposed to go! How can you be evenly matched with me!" Ino exclaimed

"Heh, I guess your right Ino, with you're obsession with your looks and your hair can't be surpassed. I've been training too hard to worry about that stuff." Sakura snickered

Ino got angry and took out her Kunai knife.

" You're gonna pay for that! I'm getting tired of you making fun of me! " Ino exclaimed

"What an idiot Ino is falling into a trap." Shikamaru said "She's so riled up by Sakura there's no telling what she'll do."

" Oh, man I hate it when she's like this." Choji said

Ino grabbed her ponytail and cut off her long hair shocking her team and the others.

" Heh, you think that'll help?" Sakura said

' Uh oh, I think she's totally lost it this time.' Shikamaru thought

"That's it! See I don't need this!" Ino exclaimed throwing her hair that was now cut off to the ground the strands were blown away.

" And I thought she was scary before...but not as scary as Miyuki." Naruto said he felt Miyuki glaring at him and he got smacked in the back of his head.

" I'm not scary!" Miyuki exclaimed

" All right I'll put an end to this right now!" Ino exclaimed making a handsign. "Get ready to tell everyone you lost to me billboard brow!"

"Wait! Don't tell me she's going to..."shikamaru said

"Could it be?" Choji said

Ino made a handsign aiming at Sakura. Sakura recognized that handsign.

" Look I know you're frustrated, but that's pointless." Sakura said

"Oh yeah? Well just see about that!" Ino said

"That's the mind transfer Jutsu isn't it? It allows the user to take over the enemy's body but there's mayor flaws that makes it extremely dangerous. It only goes straight and goes at a very slow speed and if you miss then it'll take a few minutes until the spiritual energy goes back to the body, in battle like this it could end in seconds. " Sakura said

'That Jutsu is only good for spying it's not a battle Jutsu, Ino using that Jutsu is a bad idea it's a fatal mistake.' Asuma thought

'So a Jutsu that lets you take over the enemy's body? Sounds cool.' Miyuki thought ' from Sakura dodges it it's not a threat.'

" So what?! I don't care! I won't know unless I try!" Ino exclaimed " ninja art: mind transfer Jutsu!"

Sakura swiftly ran. Dodging the Jutsu.

"Did she get hit?" Miyuki asked

"What an unfortunate choice...Ino." Sakura said

"So Sakura is going to win this now." Miyuki said

Sakura tried to move but she couldn't she looked down to see Chakra rope tied to her feet.

"You fell for it Sakura. Now I can use the Jutsu to make you give up." Ino said

"You gotta get out of there quick!" Naruto exclaimed

"Sakura come on!" Miyuki exclaimed

" Now...mind transfer Jutsu!" Ino exclaimed

Everything went quiet, Miyuki was grabbing onto the railing wondering if her teammate is okay.

"Hehe, that's really unfortunate..."

"Sakura?" Miyuki said

"Nice one Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed

"Not quite." Ino said in Sakura's body.

"I don't get it. What's with Ino? And with Sakura?" Naruto said " She's acting really strange."

"Naruto...you really don't get it. " Miyuki said

"The mind transfer Jutsu worked. Sakura's done for." Kakashi said "Her spirit has been taken over by Ino."

"And her goal is to make Sakura give up." Miyuki said

'And just like that it's over. Now then Sakura if you'd be so kind.' Ino thought she was grinning.

She raised her hand. " Now I Sakura haruno would like to say that I with-" she was interrupted by Naruto.

" Sakura don't! " Naruto shouted

" Man that kid is so annoying." She said

"Sakura! Don't give up! You worked so hard to get here! Don't disgrace yourself to lose to that lame Ino girl!" Naruto shouted

" Yell, all you want there's nothing you can do now." Ino said then Ino felt something which she grabbed her head in pain.

'Huh? ' Miyuki thought

'Naruto is so annoying!' Sakura thought 'Yeah he's right! I can't let Ino beat me!'

" it's no use Sakura." Ino said regaining control.

'Maybe...she needs a little push...if Naruto got to her...I've got an idea...I won't like it but it's my best shot...' Miyuki thought

"Hey Sakura! Sasuke kissed me!" So I guess that means that he picked me over you and Ino!" Miyuki shouted shocking her friends and those that know her.

'Is...is that True?! SASUKE! Just wait until I get my hands on you!' Kakashi thought angrily at the Uchiha he started to think of ways to hurt Sasuke.

'WHAT?! Miyuki just you wait until I get you!'sakura thought

" Ahh Sakura! This can't be happening!" Ino said grabbing her head in pain.

"What's wrong? Are you withdrawing?" Hayate asked

" No I won't be withdrawing! Not today or any other day!" Sakura exclaimed and she looked and pointed at Miyuki. "And you Miyuki! You've got some explaining to do!"

'It worked! That's Sakura alright!' Miyuki thought

' Sakura...' Kakashi thought

They looked at Ino struggling to regain control of Sakura's body.

'No...I can't hold onto her...Release!' Ino thought doing a handsign getting back into her own body.

" How can you have two spirits in you? Just what are you anyway?!" Ino said

" Someone just as strong as she is beautiful." Sakura said " I mean a girls gotta be tough if she has to survive something like this."

'Once you get caught in that Jutsu it's not easy getting off the invader. Ino's lack of chakra and By Sakura's determination and competitiveness towards Ino and it's also had Naruto into this too. And Miyuki as well. They're voices awaken her spirit allowing her to regain control.' Kakashi thought

' I think they're low on chakra so maybe now it's only by brute force. Come on Sakura!' Miyuki thought

'This ends right now!' Ino and Sakura thought running towards eachother. Giving one last punch at eachother knocking both of them to the ground. Neither of them getting up.

" Since neither of them are unable to get up, I declare this match a draw. " Hayate said

Kakashi and Asuma picked the girls up and went to the stands placing them to the ground.

"Treatment won't be necessary, they'll wake up in a while." Asuma said

"That's good. But wow they put up a good fight." Miyuki said

" Despite her success with Naruto, Sasuke and Miyuki. I didn't think Sakura had what it takes to win here, but she's grown a lot, she may have not have done well as she liked but still a lot of good happened here. I really feel that it was a right choice sending her to the chunnin exams." Kakashi said

The group looked at the screen for the next fight. Tenten vs. Temari.

' After that last fight I'm fired up!' Tenten thought

" So this is another genin from the sand village." Neji said "This should be interesting to watch."

"Go tenten! Beat her with the power of youth!" Lee exclaimed

"That's right lee! Go tenten!" Guy said

'I wonder are they awake?' Miyuki thought turning to see Sakura and Ino talking. Then bring back to their old selves.

"I'm glad that you guys are okay." Miyuki said

"And you! What was it you said?! Sasuke kissing you!" Sakura exclaimed

"Yeah! What do you mean he kissed you?!" Ino exclaimed

"Whoa, I only said that to get Sakura out of that Jutsu." Miyuki said "Besides I would never kiss someone like him. He's not my type. "

"Y...you mean you just said that to help me?" Sakura said 'So...she really doesn't like Sasuke...maybe I was wrong about her.'

"Yep. " Miyuki said 'If I say that he did try to kiss me these two would kill me. Bring the fan girls they are. It was a good thing riku stopped him, I just hope Sasuke won't do it again.' She thought

" Come on let's watch the next fight." Miyuki said

"For the sixth match, Tenten vs Temari. Get ready." Hayate said

The two kunoichi looked at eachother waiting for the proctor to start the match.

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! If you have any suggestions Pm me.**


	47. Chapter 46

**I don't own Naruto, just my Oc and her pet Riku.**

Chapter 46

"Begin!"Hayate said

Tenten quickly moved back.

"All right Tenten! Keep her guessing!" Lee exclaimed

"Go for it! You've got the power of youth!" Guy exclaimed

'They're as loud as ever...'Miyuki thought

"Tenten! Send that girl back to her village on a stretcher!"Lee exclaimed "Go tenten!"

"How did we get stuck in the cheering section?!"Naruto exclaimed covering his ears.

"I have no idea..."Miyuki said 'Tenten is at a good angle to attack or defend.'Miyuki thought

"Well? I did say you could begin." Hayate said

" I guess she's waiting for me to make a move. Big mistake."Temari said "Cause the first move I'll make is the last one you'll see. "

Temari took a step forward, Tenten took a step back.

"Come on, I don't want this to be over quickly."Temari said "Why don't you go first? Come on girl show me what you got."

" Okay, if you insist. Remember you asked for it!"Tenten said

Tenten jumped up and threw her shurikens at Temari, instead of Temari dodging she smirked in less than a second the shurikens were scattered all around her and not a single one hit Temari.

"I missed her?! There's just no way!"tenten exclaimed having a shocked look on her face.

"What was that? A warm up exercise?"Temari smirked "Or maybe you're nervous and is affecting your aim? Is that it? Rats, I was at least hoping to work up a sweat, But forget that idea if that's the best that you've got."

"What the hell?!"Miyuki said "She missed?!"

"How could she have missed?! It is incredible!"Lee said

"Tenten's aim is perfect! She always hits her mark."Guy said

"Not this time she didn't."Neji said

"She never misses, it must be something that made her miss."guy said

"Huh?"Lee said

"That could be the only explanation."Miyuki said

"You know you could always count on Temari to put on a good show."Kankuro said

"Not a big deal..."Gaara said

"Well isn't that Embarrassing..."Shikamaru said

"Hm?"Naruto said

"Looks like the sand village wins again."Shikamaru said

"Yeah...it looks like it Shikamaru but still you never know, what do you think Riku?"Miyuki said to the raccoon that was on her shoulder, he let out a sound of agreement to his owner.

"What are you guys talking about? The match just started!"Naruto said

"It's over."Shikamaru said

"Give me a break! What makes you guys so smart!"Naruto said "Why don't you explain it to me so that I can understand?"

"I'll skip it, if you can't understand it, I'm not gonna waste my breath."Shikamaru said

"It's obvious like they said, this one is over."Choji said

"I don't get it, I really don't understand these guys at all."Naruto said

'Naru...you're really that clueless...'Miyuki thought

"Just watch the fight okay, Naru."Miyuki said

"Whatever."Naruto said

'Okay, stay calm don't let her get to you...'Tenten thought she looked at Temari and silently counted the distance between her and her opponent. 'She must've dodged them somehow, but if I tried a different approach.'

'Hahaha, Look at her measuring her distance,here comes her big move.'Temari thought taking out her giant fan.

'So that's her secret! That fan she carries!'Tenten thought

Tenten immediately ran a full circle and jumped up in the Air.

"Try this on for size!"Tenten exclaimed taking out her scroll and she spun around rapidly taking out multiple weapons and throwing it at Temari.

Temari swiftly took out her fan and moved it in one swift all of tenten's weapons were scattered all around the floor, Tenten landed on the floor having a shocked look on her face.

"No way! She stopped everything I threw!"Tenten said "What has she got in that fan of hers?"

"Haha, take a look."Temari said her fan was slightly open to reveal a purple circle."This is the first moon,there are two more, when you see all three moon's you'll know, you've lost the match!" A smirk appeared in Temari's face.

"Tenten! Do not play your opponents games!"Lee exclaimed "Maintain focus! Maintain focus!"

'Lee I think you're even louder than Naruto right now...'Miyuki thought

'I know Lee, I know!'Tenten thought 'Well I was planning on saving this for the finals not waste it in the preliminary round, but maybe it's now or never.'

Tenten took out two scrolls.

"She's using that already?"Guy said

"Using what?"Miyuki said

"What's with the two scrolls?"Naruto asked "What is she planning on doing with them?"

Tenten placed both scrolls on the ground while she kneeled.

"It won't work, whatever it is."Temari said

Tenten did a few handsigns and crossed her arms. "Rising twin dragons!"Tenten exclaimed

The two scrolls release smoke while also flying and spinning into the air in the shape of two dragons made of smoke. Tenten then jumps between the two scrolls, and starts to rapidly summon and throw all sorts of weapons at Temari.

"Doesn't matter how many you throw at me, it's all the same. Moon number two!"Temari exclaimed her fan opened to reveal the second purple circle.

She swung her fan stopping all of the attacks, the weapons were scattered onto the floor, the two scrolls were discarded and Tenten glared at Temari.

"I'm not done!"Tenten exclaimed jumping up in the air. Tenten moved her hands, there was invisible string tied to her hands lifting all of the scattered weapons.

'I've got her now!'Tenten Thought

Temari smirked and used her fan to release a strong gust of wind and send the weapons scattering onto the floor and hit Tenten, she landed onto the ground.

"Moon number three."Temari said her fan now fully open. She moved her fan and disappeared.

'Where did she go?'Tenten thought 'She was just...she's gone!' She looked around.

"Over here!"Temari shouted

Tenten turn and saw that Temari was riding the giant fan. And landed a few feet from Tenten.

"Now it's my turn."Temari smirked "Wind scythe Jutsu!" Temari swing her fan creating a tornado to envelop and lift Tenten.

"Tenten!"Lee exclaimed

"This is bad!"miyuki exclaimed

Tenten caught in the small tornado, while also cutting her several times.

"Temari's chakra is controlling the vortex."Neji said "She fought well, but she'll never escape that whirlwind."

"As in...she lost this match."Miyuki said

Temari had closed her fan, the whirlwind started to die down, Tenten was dropped and hit her back onto temari's weapon coughing up some blood.

"Whoa, That girl is really ruthless. More ruthless than you miyuki."Naruto said glancing at miyuki.

"Tenten..."miyuki whispered

"Oh, Tenten"Lee said

"Wasn't much of a match, kinda boring."Temari said

"To be able to stop every single one of tenten's attacks like that."Guy said

"I still cannot believe it."Lee said

"Well, seeing is believing..."miyuki said

"It was impressive alright and scary."Naruto said

"Yep, it's another win for the sand village, just like you said it would be."choji said

"Of course that's why I said it."Shikamaru said

"Well, looks like we're guaranteed a clean sweep in this round."Kankuro said

"Hmp."Gaara said looking unimpressed at the match.

'These sand ninja...they're at a different level...can I beat them in these Exams?'miyuki thought

"The winner of the sixth match Temari."Hayate said

Temari let out a slight grin, which miyuki thought that it wasn't a friendly one and apparently Lee thought the same.

"Stop!"miyuki exclaimed

"Wait a second!"Lee exclaimed

Temari threw Tenten, luckily Lee caught her in time while miyuki was checking if Tenten was okay.

"Hey nice catch."Temari said smirking.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"miyuki yelled out "You can't throw her as if she's a rag doll!"

"She's right! She may have lost but that's no way to treat an opponent that's done her best!"Lee exclaimed

"Oh beat it!"Temari said with no hint of remorse at her action." And take that sack of garbage with you."

"No Lee!"Neji exclaimed

Lee ran to Temari angry at her action. "Leaf hurricane!"Lee said Temari used her fan to block his attack.

"Not even close, you know you're as dumb as you look."Temari said

"What did you say?!"Lee said glaring at Temari.

"Lee...stop."Miyuki said her bangs covered her eyes and She walked towards Temari.

"Miyuki?"Naruto said looking at her friend.

"Listen I'm only gonna say this once so you better listen!"Miyuki said lifting her face glaring furiously at Temari. "No one treats my friend like that! So I've decided that I'm going to kick your ass in the Exam!"

"Heh, you really think you can do that?"Temari said

"Oh, I know I will." Miyuki said "How about I show you now!"

"Miyuki stop!"Kakashi said appearing behind Miyuki.

"But dad! She's asking for it!"Miyuki exclaimed "Right riku?" Riku popped out of her jacket and agreed to what Miyuki said.

"Then save it for the exam."Kakashi said

Before Miyuki could speak, she was interrupted by another voice.

"Temari, forget them."Gaara said "The match is over and get up here, you won so why are you wasting your time with that pathetic loser, the girl with her pet rat and her sensei. "

"What did you say?! Don't insult my friend or my little riku!"Miyuki exclaimed hugging riku.

"Miyuki, calm down."Kakashi said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Miyuki nod and hugged riku for comfort.

"Fine...just give me some pocky, the chocolate one if you brought any dad."Miyuki mumbled

"Also you guys haven't seen Lee fight yet, So it'd be careful if I were you."Guy said

Gaara's eye twitched a bit at looking at them. He glanced at Miyuki in which she was walking back with her dad and riku climb back inside her jacket.

'Miyuki Hatake...'Gaara thought

"You gotta be more careful Miyuki."Kakashi whispered

"I know dad, I'll be more careful."Miyuki whispered

After everything was cleaned up, they proceeded for the next round, everyone looked at the screen, Naruto and Lee kept chanting that it was their turn until Miyuki smacked the back of their heads to shut them up, when they saw the names on the screen Shikamaru Nara vs Kin. Ino started to cheer for Shikamaru to win this match.

"Aw, man what a drag. I mean I gotta fight a girl?"Shikamaru said

"Yeah, you just keep thinking that way little man."Kin said

'I knew what these guys are capable of when we fought them at the forest, problem is I didn't get a look at her Jutsu and to make things worst she saw mine.'Shikamaru thought

"All right, begin!"Hayate said

'Oh well, nothing we can't do.'Shikamaru thought

"It's all I've got!"Shikamaru said making a handsign.

"You're not going to use that stupid shadow again aren't you?"kin said

An angry vein popped in Shikamaru's head. "Shut your mouth!" He said "Ninja art : shadow possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru's shadow extended aiming at kin.

"If that's all you know than this'll be easier than I thought!"kin said throwing senbon that made a bell sound, Shikamaru dodged it and turn his head slightly looking at the bells attached to the needles.

"Bells? Oh please not that old trick."Shikamaru said "Let me guess next you'll throw senbon without bells and senbon with bells at the sametime. I'll be more focused on dodging the ones with the bells and I won't notice the ones that are silent coming after me, heh good luck."

"You sure talk a lot don't you!"kin exclaimed throwing needles at Shikamaru.

"Now I'll be careful and dodge all of the senbon." Shikamaru said dodging the needles, he heard a bell sound from behind. He noticed a wire connected to the bell being pulled. "Threads? Aw man!"

"Too late!"kin exclaimed hitting Shikamaru with the senbon at him, knocking him down.

"Shikamaru!"Ino said

"Well, that didn't take long."Naruto said

"Don't say that!"Miyuki said smacking the back of naruto's head.

"Ow!"Naruto said rubbing his head.

"Miyuki's right! Don't be so sure! He's not beaten yet."Sakura said

They continued to look at the match.

"One inch higher and they could've been a fatal hit."Shikamaru said pulling out the needles, slightly groaning from the pain. "Okay, now I get a turn!"

"Sorry, that was your turn."Kin said pulling the threads, shaking the bells making a sound.

"What the?...what's going on?"Shikamaru said he started to have double vision, he kneeled over.

"You see, you don't ask for whom the bell tolls, because it tolls for thee."Kin said "You see these bells sends a peculiar sound vibration, that travels from the outer ear to the brain, first I'd paralysis and then you start hallucinating. "

Shikamaru covered his ears to try and block out the sound.

"It won't work, you can't block out the sound once it's inside your head."Kin said "It's useless."

Shikamaru looked up and by his hallucinations he couldn't tell which one was the real kin.

"You can't use your eyes or legs and if you could you wouldn't know where to throw your shadow at. Face it, you're goose is cooked little man."kin said taking out a few senbon. "I'm gonna cook you nice and slow over the fire."

"You think it's that easy, huh?"Shikamaru said

Kin threw a few senbon at Shikamaru, since he didn't know which one to dodge he took the hit.

"That was three, next time I'll throw five, each time a couple more till you look like a hedgehog."kin said

"Stop playing games,why don't ya!"Shikamaru said "If you're so tough just get it over with and don't waste my time."

"Oh, I'm sorry so you're not a fan of my slow and painful method, fine we'll do it the quick way then and painful!"kin said

At that moment Kin stopped moving.

"Huh? What's wrong?!"kin said "Can't move my arm!"

"Heh, looks like my lame shadow Jutsu was a success after all."Shikamaru said getting up.

"But you haven't thrown any shadows!"kin said looking around the area."No way I made sure of it!"

Shikamaru smirked. "You really still don't see it?"Shikamaru said

"Huh? What do you mean?"kin said she looked down to see a shadow casting and getting bigger spreading at where she was.

"Look at the thread that you're holding, don't you think it's odd that it's casting a shadow at this height?"Shikamaru said "Course you didn't cause you were busy concentrating on other things like killing me."

"The shadow, it's getting bigger spreading towards me and I didn't see it coming."kin said

"Right, i followed that threads shadow straight to you, now I'm attached to you."Shikamaru said raising his arm.

"So what? We mimic each other's movements."kin said "A cute trick but what do you gain by it?"

"Man, you're annoying shut up and watch." Shikamaru said going to his weapon holder taking out a shuriken, forcing kin to do the same, Shikamaru started to smirk.

"You must be insane!"Kin said "If you throw that shuriken at me you'll only be attacking yourself!"

"Makes it kinda interesting, doesn't it?"Shikamaru said

"You wouldn't! You couldn't!"kin said

"Like a game of chicken lets see who ducks first!"Shikamaru exclaimed.

The two threw the shurikens at the same time, Shikamaru dodged it by moving his head back, prompting kin to do the same but she hit her head hard in the wall easily knocking her out cold.

"And that's what I call using your head."Shikamaru said getting up. "The wise shinobi carefully scans the physical layout of the battlefield and never loses sight of the position on it. That was her problem I made sure she stayed focused on me, she didn't noticed the wall just inches behind her head, and when we both dodge backwards, ka pow! Now who's embarrased?"

"Winner of the seventh match Shikamaru Nara."Hayate said

"That's a smart move, Shikamaru!"Miyuki complemented

"Come on! Me next! Me next!"Lee said

"Even that good for nothing lazy Shikamaru got his turn, when is it gonna be my turn?!"Naruto said

"Don't be like that Naru, I'm sure you'll have a turn soon."Miyuki said

"Easy for you, you were first!"Naruto said "You were facing with a guy that's so into you."

"He's a total weirdo!"Miyuki said "I just hope I don't see him again."

'Let's see there's one sound ninja guy, Kiba, hinata,neji, Lee, choji, Naruto and Gaara left...I just hope that Naruto doesn't get beaten up too badly.'Miyuki thought looking at the screen and saw the two random names Naruto uzumaki vs Kiba inuzuka.

"Yeah! It's finally here!"Naruto exclaimed feeling pumped and hugged Miyuki ."Yeah! It's finally the time to show you what I've got! I'm so happy right now Miyuki!"

"Just do you're best out there Naruto."Miyuki said

"You bet I will! Believe it!"Naruto exclaimed

"Yeah! Look who we got! It's the kid! Hey akamaru I think we just won the lottery!"Kiba said akamaru barked in agreement.

"Ah, I'm gonna die of old age before I get my turn..."Lee said dejectedly."I just wanna show Sakura what I'm made of...she's gonna get tired of waiting..."

"Don't be like that Lee, maybe you'll get your turn soon."Miyuki said patting Lee's back.

"All I want is a chance is that too much to ask..."Lee moped.

"Aw, don't be like that."Miyuki said giving him pats on the back.

'Lee you're just like guy.'Kakashi thought he looked at guy and Guy looked at Kakashi flashing him a smile his teeth glittered and a thumbs up. While Kakashi anime sweat dropped appeared in his forehead.

"Good luck Naruto, do your best."Sakura said

"Alright listen you better do your best!"Miyuki said

"You know it Sakura! Miyuki!"Naruto exclaimed

'It's you're move Naruto, go on show us, show us how much you've grown.'Kakashi thought

'Naruto, you better be careful and I hope you don't do anything stupid.'Miyuki thought

"It's my time to shine!"Naruto exclaimed smiling at his team.

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Also if you have any comments or suggestions just Pm me.**


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"Now for the eighth match, Naruto uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka."Hayate said

"I've been waiting forever for this!"Naruto said"Sorry Kiba, don't take personally if I blow you away."

"That's what I was gonna say! Only not so politely!"kiba exclaimed "Right Akamaru?" Akamaru barked in agreement, an angry anime vein popped in Naruto's head.

"Oh yeah, well talking is easy! Let's see what you gotta say at the end of the match!"Naruto exclaimed "

Kiba picked Akamaru off from his jacket and placed him on the ground.

"Hey! Wait a second! What's the puppy doing here!"Naruto exclaimed pointing at Akamaru. "He's just gonna get in the way!"

"Deal with it! I never go into battle without Akamaru!" Kiba said Akamaru let out a bark agreement.

"Come on! Isn't that agaisnt the rules or something?"Naruto asked the proctor.

"No, like shino's bugs and miyuki's raccoon they are apart of him. He is within the rules."Hayate said

'As usual Naruto you didn't listen to anything the proctor said in my match...you knucklehead.'Miyuki thought

"Uh...whatever, fine with me I get my best work with a handycap."Naruto said

"Oh yeah? Well just see about that."Kiba smirked "Akamaru, you stay right here and leave all of this to me, I've got it."

Akamaru barked.

"Go on Naruto! You can't lose to this jerk!"Sakura cheered.

"Naruto! You better not lose!"Miyuki exclaimed.

'The moments finally here..'Kakashi thought

'Sorry Kakashi but you're boy doesn't stand a chance against kiba.'Kurenai thought 'Not a chance.'

'Kiba's on my team I should be rooting for him...but I really wanna support Naruto...'Hinayana thought glancing at Naruto and slightly blushing a bit.

"Oh man, kiba is so lucky."Choji said

'Naruto you better win!'miyuki thought

'Heh, I wonder how stronger he's gotten since he became a genin.'kiba thought 'Cause if he's anything like he used to be...'

 **Flashback**

"Today's lesson transform to lord hokage." Iruka said

Naruto stood in front of the class.

"Transform!" He said a cloud of smoke appeared and he transformed to hokage only with a funny appearance, all of the classmates started to laugh except for a certain violet eyed girl an angel anime vein popped in her head.

"Huh...what's going on? I was having such a nice nap..." Kiba said groggily.

"Naruto! Take this seriously!" Miyuki exclaimed getting off of her seat and smacking the back of his head.

"Ow! Okay I get it! "Naruto exclaimed rubbing the back of his head, the other students laughed at miyuki's action.

"Miyuki's right it's your third year in this academy so straighten up!"Iruka scolded.

"How pathetic...who the heck is that kid?"kiba asked looking at Naruto.

"I'm glad we switched to this class that guy is hysterical, even funnier when that girl smacks his head."

"They sure keep things interesting don't they?"

Kiba scoffed "Mister popularity..."he whispered glancing at Naruto.

"Try again and don't screw around!"Miyuki exclaimed "We practice that before so do it right!"

Naruto looked at Miyuki nervously.

"Try it again Naruto."Iruka said

"Transform!"Naruto exclaimed to transform into the third only with a big nose.

Iruka and Miyuki gave Naruto a displeasing look.

"Incredible...are you serious..."Iruka said

"That's it you can just forget about today's lunch!" Miyuki exclaimed an angry anime vein popped in her head seeming clearly irritated at her friends action.

"No! Please Miyuki!"Naruto exclaimed

All of the classmates laughed at the duo.

"Seriously! You've been here for three years and you can't do a decent transformation? What a joke!"Kiba said

"I don't have to pretend to be hokage, someday I'm gonna be hokage for real! Then you'll be sorry!"Naruto exclaimed

"Yeah right! On what planet?"Kiba teased

Everyone else laughed.

"Hey! You guys better shut up! Or else!"Miyuki exclaimed "And you! Don't you ever make fun of my friend!" She pointed her finger at Kiba.

"Miyuki..."Naruto whispered

'This girl, heh she's got some spunk.'kiba thought

 **End of flashback**

"Look I feel sorry for you, so I'm gonna finish you off with one shot okay?"Kiba said

"Yeah, is that right? you're even dumber than you look if you think you can beat me."Naruto said

"You sure talk tough for such a little squirt!"Kiba said

The two glared at each other.

"Begin!"hayate said

'Ninja art of Beast mimicry all fours Jutsu 'kiba thought making a handsign, Kiba's fingers and toenails grew to a claw like appearance.

"Here I come."kiba said

He moved at high speed and hit Naruto by the impact he landed a few feet away, Naruto didn't move and everyone watched wondering if it was just an easy win for kiba.

"This little guy is gonna be out for a while."kiba said "You can call the match."

"That was fast."Shikamaru said

"Yeah I thought kiba was too much for him."Ino said

"Oh, Naruto that was embarrassing."Lee said

"What was that? I blinked and it was over."Kankuro said "That kid is pitiful."

'Naruto!'Hinata thought looking at Naruto.

"Like hell you'll call off this match!"Miyuki exclaimed "Get up Naruto!"

Kiba turn and started to walk away, Naruto moved his body and started to get up. Kiba turned his head and he had a surprised look on his face as well as the small audience.

"No way!"kiba said

Naruto got up some blood ran down his chin, he glared at kiba.

"Don't ever...Don't ever underestimate me!"Naruto said

"Yeah!"Lee exclaimed pumping his fist in the air.

"Yeah! Naruto show him what you've got!"Miyuki exclaimed

'Heh, the kids come a long way.'Shikamaru thought

'Naruto!'Hinata thought

"Atta boy Naruto!"Sakura exclaimed

"Yeah, yeah tough talk! You should look at yourself in the mirror you look like a mess!"kiba said

"Ha! I just wanted to see what you've got!"Naruto said "Frankly, you hit like an old lady! You'd have a better chance if you send in that puppy to fight instead of you."

"You're gonna regret that."kiba muttered glaring at Naruto. "Come on akamaru!" Akamaru barked and the two ran, kiba took out from his pouch two balls.

"Smoke grenades?"Naruto said

"Take this!"kiba exclaimed throwing it at naruto's feet making a giant cloud covering a large area with smoke.

In that smoke Naruto was being punched at different places.

'This sucks! I can't see a thing!'Naruto thought being on high alert. 'I gotta get out of this smoke!'

"Aw man, I can't see what's going on!"Miyuki said looking at the smoke cloud wondering if her blonde friend is okay, the minute that Naruto ran out of the smoke akamaru barked and bit Naruto in the impact pushed him back to the smoke.

"Aw man the best part and I can't see it."Shikamaru said

'Naruto! Come on!'miyuki thought

Once the smoke cleared Naruto was on the ground and akamaru barked and was wagging its tail next to Naruto.

"Yeah! This fight is over! "Kiba exclaimed

Akamaru started to run to kiba.

"Good doggy! Way to..."kiba stopped in mid sentence.

At that moment akamaru bit Kira's arm shocking everyone even kiba.

"Hey akamaru, what are you doing?!"kiba said feeling the dog's teeth sinking in his skin making it hurt even more.

"Surprised! Gotcha!" A cloud of smoke appeared and it was Naruto biting kiba all along.

"He used a transformation Jutsu!"kiba exclaimed

"Get off! Let go of me!"kiba exclaimed pushing Naruto.

Naruto made a face and his face slightly disgusted and spat trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

"You smell even worse than the dog!" A Naruto clone exclaimed

"What'd ya do with him?!"kiba exclaimed looking around for his dog.

"He's right here!"Naruto said holding akamaru, the dog let put a whimper.

"Yeah go Naruto!" Miyuki exclaimed

"Whoa, Who would've thought Naruto be a match for kiba."Ino said

"To be able to balance a clone Jutsu and a transformation Jutsu at the same time, there's no way he'd be able to do that!"Shikamaru said

"He's got his Jutsu down no doubt about it."Temari said

"Well, well kid's better than I thought."Kankuro said

Gaara didn't say anything he just looked at the match.

"Naruto! Show him who's boss!"Miyuki exclaimed

'She's too loud...'Gaara thought his eyes wandered to miyuki.

'Well he's certainly an interesting one.'Neji thought 'It's not everyday a shinobi would bite his opponent.'

"Wasn't that A-Amazing? It's Amazing."Hinata whispered

"That was Amazing Naruto!"Sakura cheered.

"Awesome Naruto! " Miyuki exclaimed

"What do you know? Got a little stronger I see, but not strong enough cause now I'm getting serious!" kiba said he pointed his finger at Naruto.

"Oh, good cause I wanna seriously knock you out!"Naruto exclaimed tightening his fist.

'Hm, he's gotten to a higher level just in this match.'Kakashi thought

'Heh, that's the way Naruto! You're finally using your head!'miyuki thought smiling and hugging riku.

"Heh, that kid never ceases to amaze me."the hokage whispered

'Can this be the same little goofball?'kurenai thought

"I don't know what happened but this isn't the Naruto we know."Shikamaru said

'Whatever training method Kakashi used it sure worked.'Asuma thought

'But still...'Kurenai thought

Kiba took a deep breath and looked at Naruto, Naruto gave kiba a puzzling look.

'He's about to see why kiba and akamaru have tricks on their own.' Kurenai thought

Kiba' hand reached the back of his pouch.

"Naruto, if I were you I'd let akamaru go." Kiba said he swiftly flicked a small food pill to akamaru, akamaru ate it.

Akamaru's white fur turned to a red color and he growled loudly and hit the clone making it disappear, now he was free to move.

"What the heck happened? What was that thing you gave him?"Naruto said

"Are you sure you wanna stick around and find out?"kiba said as he ate a food pill.

'Food pills..'Kakashi thought

'Food pills? Naruto you better be careful!' Miyuki thought

'That's it, kiba is going in for the kill.'Kurenai thought

"Let's go akamaru!"kiba exclaimed making a handsign and akamaru was on kiba's back. "Beast mimicry man beast clones!" Akamaru transformed into kiba.

"He's got a crazy look in his eyes all of a sudden!"Naruto said "Hey wait a second he took something! No fair! That's cheating! Disqualify him!"

"Naruto! You idiot! Food pills are allowed!"Miyuki exclaimed "They're a ninja tool!"

"She's right it's allowed."Hayate said

"Aww! You're no help at all!"Naruto exclaimed and he pouted.

"Hey! Don't get mad at him, he's not your opponent!"Miyuki exclaimed "You're just lucky I can't smack your head right now for not knowing that!"

"Let's finish this!"kiba said both of them jump up. "On all fours Jutsu!" Kiba and akamaru started to

Jump and hit Naruto, but Naruto was quick to dodge their attacks.

"Naruto!"Sakura exclaimed

"It's bad news for Naruto, kiba already fights like a wild beast his chakra is intensive without it, the idea of those pills doubling his strength it's already over for Naruto."Asuma said

'They're fast! I can't counter attack all I can do is dodge and think of what I can do!'Naruto thought Naruto kept on dodging until he jumped to the air giving an opening to kiba and akamaru.

"Man beast ultimate taijutsu! Fang over fang!"kiba exclaimed he and akamaru jumped up and started to spin at a ferocious speed and attacked Naruto.

"Ahhh!"Naruto cried out

Kiba and akamaru stopped attacking and saw that Naruto was dropped to the ground a bit of blood was trickling down his forehead, he coughed out some blood.

Miyuki gasped and hugged riku tightly for comfort, she wished that the match would be over so that she doesn't have to see her friend get hurt.

"I told you it was going to get serious."kiba said

Miyuki looked at Naruto, he moved his hand a bit.

"I...will...be hokage...I will..."Naruto said

"And how are you gonna do that? By lying flat on your face?"kiba said "I've got news for you I'm gonna be hokage!" Kiba started to laugh it was the same familiar laugh from their academy days.

"Come on! You really think a weakling like you can really be hokage?you must be weak in the head!"kiba said laughing

'No, you're wrong kiba.'Hinata thought 'Weak? That's one thing that Naruto isn't, unlike me unlike the rest of the world Naruto always believed in himself, it was amazing that everything difficult was for him, but he never gave up...always alone...until he met miyuki since they met they've been always trained together she was the only one helping him...she cared if something happened to him...they're the best of friends...she respects him and acknowledges him...now everyone's watching him...'

Naruto slowly started to get up.

"On your feet Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed

'Everyone's acknowledging him...'Hinata thought slightly blushing and smiling looking at Naruto.

"Sorry...but you can forget about being hokage..."Naruto said lifting his face a few trails of blood ran down his chin and the sides of his head, he felt determined. "Because I'm the top dog around here!"

'Naruto! Come on! You gotta have a plan to beat him!'miyuki thought 'I just hope it's not anything dangerous.'

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Also if you guys have any suggestions or comments Pm me I'm opened to suggestions.**


	49. Chapter 48

**I don't own Naruto just my Oc and her pet Riku.**

Chapter 48

"You're kidding! You're a real glutton for punishment aren't you?"kiba said pointing his finger at Naruto, Naruto just gave a small smirk. "Okay, it's you're funeral, I'm gonna make sure you don't get up again! Let's go Akamaru!"

"Come on Naruto! Show him who's boss!"Miyuki exclaimed

Kiba and Akamaru ran straight to Naruto.

"How many times are you gonna use that move?"Naruto said

"Just once more!"kiba exclaimed the two did the fang over fang Jutsu while Naruto quickly jumped up to dodge the two attacks, they aimed at Naruto but he was quick enough to dodge it.

'Man they're fast! I gotta think of something!'Naruto thought

Kiba threw more smoke grenades at Naruto creating a large cloud of smoke, and they did another fang over fang Jutsu spinning around the smoke trying to hit Naruto.

'It's the same trick as before and it's working just like before, I gotta find a way out or else!'Naruto thought

Kiba and Akamaru stopped the Jutsu and looked at the smoke clearing up, Naruto was still standing and wiping the blood off of his chin.

"Ha! It looks like you've run out of gas kid!"kiba said

"Yeah! Bring it on dog breath! Cause no matter how many clones you make yourself I'll still have enough gas to beat you!"Naruto exclaimed

"Ha! You've always got a snappy comeback! Let's see if you come back from this! Ready Akamaru?" Kiba said Akamaru barked and the two ran swiftly to Naruto, kiba held a few smoke grenades and threw it doing the same trick, the smoke covered the area.

"I gotta find a way to counter attack!"Naruto said

Kiba and Akamaru did the same Jutsu going into the smoke.

'The problem is I don't know which one to attack! Which one is the real Kiba? I can't tell them apart!' Naruto thought and his eyes lit up. 'I've got it! Transform!'

"What's going on? I can't see."Sakura said having a worried look, trying to see what's happening to her teammate.

"I hate this! Come on Naruto! You gotta have something!"Miyuki exclaimed

'Oh, Naruto...'Hinata thought

"Very clever."Kakashi said

"Yeah! You're finally using you're head! Way to go Naruto!"Miyuki exclaimed

"Huh?"Sakura said

"Wait, you'll see."Kakashi said

Then the smoke cleared to see three Kiba's.

"Good one Naruto!"Sakura exclaimed

"It's genius."Hinata said

"He made himself look like kiba,so now kiba doesn't know which one he'll go after."Sakura said

"That means that he's safe, smart move Naruto!"Miyuki exclaimed

"Brilliant idea! "Lee said "whooohoo!" He had fire in his eyes and feeling pump at seeing the fight.

"I see you've gotten better at the transformation Jutsu, but you forgot one little thing."kiba said making a fist. "I admit you look like me and it threw me for a minute but I still know which one is you." Kiba smirked "You can't hide from me! You know why?! " he punched the other kiba.

"I can smell you kid."kiba said sniffing the air. "There's just no past our sense of smell, tough luck."

'By concentrating his chakra on his nose, kiba can make his sense of smell a thousand times more sensitive than average it's easy for him to distinguish people by their scent.' Kurenai thought

"Haha, games over."kiba said

The clone disappeared and a cloud of smoke once the smoke cleared up it revealed to be Akamaru, everyone seemed surprised.

'What happened? Kiba got their scents mixed up but how?'shino thought

'No way! It's impossible!'kiba thought

"So it's you! Messing with me!"kiba exclaimed he turn and swiftly hit the other clone.

The clone disappeared to reveal another Akamaru, surprising everyone yet again.

'Awesome Naruto! Hehe you got me fooled!'miyuki thought she felt pumped.

'Well, this is coming from the class clown after all. 'Kakashi thought

'Kiba was fooled!'Kurenai thought covering her mouth seeming surprised at the events.

The first akamaru got up and disappeared to reveal Naruto running towards kiba, kiba turn and got a high kick by Naruto sending him a few feet away, Sakura and miyuki cheered at Naruto, miyuki was feeling a bit relieved but she knew that the match isn't over yet for Naruto.

"That was just amazing!"Hinata whispered

Kiba wiped some blood he had, he turn to see that akamaru was out cold kiba moved his hand he was slightly shaken in anger that Naruto hurt his friend.

"Who knew that the Naruto we used to know could be that smart."Ino said

"I guess all of those times that miyuki smacked his head finally got his brain working."Shikamaru said

"Awesome Naruto! "Miyuki exclaimed

"Little squirt."kiba said

"A smart Shinobi is careful of how he uses his Jutsu, otherwise it'll come back and bite him on the butt." Naruto said "Dummy."

Kiba growled in anger.

'Hey that's my line...sort of.'Kakashi thought

'Naruto that's dad's line...you copycat..'miyuki thought

'Arguing with this kid is a waste of energy, I can't play his game I gotta keep calm.'kiba thought he put his hand in his mouth and bit into it letting his sharp canine like teeth sink into the skin letting it break and a trail of blood down. 'Keep calm...' He got up and looked at Naruto. 'Okay I've still got the advantage, I'm a lot faster than he is he can't keep up with me.' Kiba let go of his hand and went to his pouch taking out a few shurikens holding it in both of his hands. 'All I have to do is wait for an opening and take him down from behind and hit him with my all force Jutsu. That's right no worries if I can just keep my cool there's no way I'll lose.'

'Careful Naruto, you're opponent has calmed himself down, so what's you're next move?'Kakashi thought

'Come on Naruto! 'Miyuki thought watching in anticipation in her friends match.

"Heh, so are you finally getting serious kiba? Good!" Naruto said making a handsign "That means it's time to unleash something special I've been saving! My super secret killer move! "

"His what?"Miyuki said

"You're what?"kiba said "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Huh? Where'd he come up with that?"Sakura said

"I have no idea, maybe he saved up a Jutsu for this occasion."Miyuki said

"You can leave it to Naruto to have a trick on his sleeve, well done!"Lee said

"Ha! Super secret killer move!"kiba mocked "Get out of here! It's a bluff!

"Yeah?! Well try me and find out!"Naruto egged his opponent.

'Come on kiba don't let this kid get to you.'kiba thought 'Just stay calm, stay in the game.'

"You ready?!"Naruto exclaimed making the handsign.

'Whatever this kid's got I've just gotta make sure he doesn't try it!'kiba thought running swiftly at Naruto and throwing all of the shurikens at Naruto, Naruto was quick to dodge all of them.

'Beast mimicry! All force Jutsu!' Kiba thought making the handsign just as Naruto landed on the ground, he hit Naruto pushing him back and swiftly appeared next to Naruto.

"Well?! What are you waiting for?!"kiba exclaimed punching Naruto's cheek pushing him back by the impact.

"No! Naruto!"Sakura exclaimed

"Naruto!"Hinata exclaimed

"Come on Naruto! Get up!"Miyuki exclaimed

Naruto was in the ground not moving, everyone looked at the match.

"Ha I knew that kid couldn't hack it, I bet he's just trying to impress That girl that's cheering for him. "Kankuro said

Gaara glanced at miyuki looking at her, the expression of her face she seemed worried for that Naruto kid. Gaara wondered why? She already won her match why should she care if that boy get hurt. Baki took notice that Gaara was looking at miyuki.

'Gaara don't draw attention to yourself, we can't have you jeopardize this.'baki thought

"On your feet Naruto!"Sakura exclaimed

"Get up you knucklehead!"Miyuki exclaimed

Naruto got up. "He's coming at me so fast I don't have enough time to build up chakra." Naruto said

Kiba swiftly ran at Naruto. "What's wrong? Just gonna stand there?" Kiba said running in different directions confusing Naruto and Kiba got close and hit Naruto sending him flying.

"Man that guy is fast!"choji said

"Too fast."Ino said "Naruto can't make his handsigns."

'Too fast, too strong Naruto is out of his league against this guy.'shikamaru thought

'There's gotta be something to slow kiba down so that Naruto could strike!'miyuki thought

Kiba immediately hit Naruto but Naruto blocked it with his arm blood spilled out from blocking it, Naruto immediately grabbed kiba.

"Take this!"Naruto exclaimed flipping kiba throwing him, but kiba acted fast and landed safely into the ground he looked at Naruto his arm was dripping blood, kiba focused his chakra.

"I will be hokage!"Naruto said "I will never lose to you or anyone else here!" He made a handsign.

"Dream on kid! How can you beat me if you can't keep up with me?"kiba said

Kiba ran at full speed clawing at Naruto and hitting him at all directions, Sakura and Miyuki looked at him with worried expressions.

"You wanted me to get serious so I got serious!"kiba said "You get it now? You were just kidding yourself, you never even had a chance! "

Naruto slowly struggled to get up.

"I absolutely will not...lose!"Naruto said standing up. "Guess that means you're out of luck!" Naruto smirked.

"I give him one thing, the kid doesn't give up."Choji said Ino nod in agreement.

"Naruto is like a bad cold kiba can't seem to shake him off."Shikamaru said

The sand ninjas looked at the match.

"Come on I don't care who it is, I just want someone to win this match already."Kankuro said getting impatient.

Gaara didn't say anything he just looked at the match.

'Naruto! Hang in there!'Hinata thought she was more worried about him than her teammate.

"Atta boy! He's starting to crack! You got him right where you want him!" Sakura exclaimed

"Come in Naruto! Just beat him already!"Miyuki cheered.

"Now Naruto! Go for it!"Lee said

'This guy gotta have a weak spot! I just have to find it!'Naruto thought

"Hey! What are you waiting for? You tired?"Naruto yelled out.

"Scrappy little squirt I'll give you that!"kiba said 'He's looks like this could be the last move for him, the next one outta do it.' Kiba thought

"That's enough of this! Time to unveil my new technique!"Naruto said making a handsign

"Go for it!" Kiba exclaimed running fast he got behind Naruto, until all of a sudden a loud fart noise was heard everything went quiet, kiba sniffed behind Naruto and he comically held his nose, Sakura,Lee, Ino,choji and Shikamaru had a dumbfounded look on their faces, Miyuki was shocked then she just laughed hysterically at naruto's action, even riku was rolling on the floor laughing.

'Who said Naruto ran out of gas, The poor guy's Jutsu led him right into it.'Kakashi thought

'With his sense of smell a thousand times more stronger.'Kurenai thought

"Aw! Nasty!"kiba held his nose."What the hell have you've been eating?!"

"Hahaha! Naru! I can't believe...hahaha!"Miyuki laughed "Ah...it hurts to laugh..was that you're super secret move?! Farting in his face?! Hahaha!"

'He always was unpredictable.'Kakashi thought

"Whatever works Naruto! You've slowed him down at least!"Sakura said

Miyuki slowly stopped laughing now she was trying to catch her breath now she was just in a fit of giggles.

"I wish I could say I planned it."Naruto said "But anyway now it's time to unleash my new tecnique." Naruto made a handsign "Shadow clone Jutsu!" A few Naruto clones appeared.

'What's he going to do?'Hinata thought

"You kicked me around pretty good so far, now it's payback time!"Naruto exclaimed the other clines surrounded kiba, kiba was still holding his nose wondering what Naruto was going to do.

Using the Shadow Clones, the first clone punched kiba while the real Naruto jumped into the air, the four clones kick the enemy into the air. Then, while kiba is in mid-air, the real Naruto did a rotating heel drop.

"Uzumaki barrage!" Naruto exclaimed

Kiba hit face first into the ground rendering him unconscious, Naruto started to breath heavily.

'Hmm...a new tecnique?'Kakashi thought 'I'd say he picked that one up from Sasuke, at least he changed his name sort of...'

Hayate went to check on kiba and stood up.

"The winner is Naruto uzumaki." Hayate said

"That was great Naruto!" Miyuki exclaimed

Miyuki ran down stairs running straight to Naruto, patting him in the back for a job well done.

"Whoohoo!"Lee exclaimed

"Yes! Naruto! That's our teammate!" Sakura exclaimed

"Unbelievable! Who would've thought he'd beat kiba!"Shikamaru said

"A major upset."Choji said

'I can feel it! I'm getting stronger!'Naruto thought he smiled.

"That was impressive Naru!"Miyuki said

"It was nothing!" Naruto exclaimed both of them ran up stairs. "Piece of cake!"

'Yeah right Naruto...aw I'll let him have his moment.'miyuki thought

'He's coming! What should I do?! What do I do?!'Hinata thought blushing feeling nervous that her crush is walking her way.

The two friends passed by, until Hinata finally had the courage to talk.

"Na-Naruto!" Hinata said a bit loudly for Naruto to hear.

"Huh? You say something? Hinata?" Naruto said

"Of course she said something!"Miyuki exclaimed she looked at her friend.

Hinata played with her hands nervously. "I thought...maybe..." Hinata said she gulped nervously and blushed she walked to Naruto and held out a small jar.

'Hinata? Oh hehe, so you finally have a little courage to talk to Naru!'miyuki thought

'Hinata? Well...well.'Kurenai thought

"Huh? What's that?"Naruto asked looking at the jar.

"It's a healing ointment."Kurenai said

"For me? What for?"Naruto said "I usually use healing ointments that Miyuki makes."

Hinata didn't say anything she felt too nervous to talk.

"Take it Naruto."Kurenai said

"Go ahead Naruto I'm sure that ointment is more affective on those cuts than mine."Miyuki said

"Okay, uh...thanks Hinata that's uh...real nice of you."Naruto said accepting the ointment.

Hinata stayed quiet and blushed.

"Naruto, Hinata is always nice."Miyuki said "Later after the Exams the three of us should get some sweets."

Unknown to them that neji was looking at the trio and glaring at Hinata.

'Silly Hinata, not a care in the world.'neji thought

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! If you have any comments or suggestions just Pm me.**


	50. Chapter 49

**I don't own Naruto just my Oc and Riku.**

Chapter 49

'Okay so there's only six now...Hinata,Lee, that sound ninja guy, Gaara, Choji and Neji...I wonder who's fighting who in the next round.' Miyuki thought while petting Riku. 'I wonder what kind of Jutsu The others can do?' She was deep in thought.

"Miyuki, you're really quiet? Oh it is because I was so awesome in my match that you don't know if That you'll win when you fight me?" Naruto said

An angry anime vein popped in Riku's head at hearing Naruto practically calling his owner weak, That Riku jumped out of Miyuki's arms and climb to the railings glaring at Naruto.

"Miyuki what's up with you're pet rat?"Naruto asked

Riku became irritated at Naruto's comment.

'Uh-oh, Naruto you better be careful.'Kakashi thought 'It looks like Riku doesn't like you.'

"Hey look!"Miyuki said looking at the screen the opponents for the next match was Hinata hyuuga vs Neji hyuuga.

The two walked to the center of the stage.

"I never thought that I'd face you in this match, said

"Nor I brother."Hinata said

"What'd she call him?!"Sakura said

"Brother?! Those two are brother and sister?!"Naruto exclaimed looking at them.

"No, they're not brother and sister."Miyuki said

"Miyuki is right, they're both descendants of the hyuuga clan one of the most ancient and Honorable families of the hidden leaf village not actually brother and sister." Kakashi explained

"Okay, but they're related somehow right?" Sakura asked

"Yeah they are related, They're cousins." Miyuki said

"And how would you know about that?" Naruto asked

"You're not the only person I hung out with back at the academy."Miyuki said "You were always out and doing you're own stuff anyway Hinata is from the main branch of the house hold while neji is from the side branch."

"But still they're family and they have to fight each other I feel for them, It must be hard."Sakura said Sakura glanced at miyuki she just watched the two, she saw a bit of sadness in miyuki's eyes. 'Oh...yeah...That mission from the land of waves...I think it's bringing back some bad memories to her...since we were fighting Zabuza and That boy...her cousin...' Sakura thought

"But it may not be as hard as it seems."Lee said

"What do you mean Lee? "Miyuki said

"It seems that for years now there's been some bad blood between the two families."Lee said

"And why is that?"Naruto asked

"I don't know, I never known the specifics." Lee said "But you know about the great bloodline traits from the ninja clans the Uchiha and the hyuuga , they have special techniques and abilities to those families, the firs generation of the hyuuga clan made all sorts of rules and decrees for the main branch of the family, it seems some branches of the family broke these rules."

"So...because of that there's tension between the branches?"miyuki said

"Yes."Lee said

"So this match is a family feud."Sakura said

Miyuki and the others looked at the match, Miyuki glanced at neji then at Hinata.

"They're about to start."Kakashi said

"All right you may begin when ready."Hayate said

"Before we do this a word of advice, Hinata listen to me withdraw now."neji said with a serious look in his face. "You know you were never meant to be a ninja, you're too kind and gentle, you seek harmony and avoid conflict."

'Too kind and gentle?'miyuki thought thinking back at her cousin. 'Haku was that too...too kind and gentle...like Hinata.'

"You get easily swayed by others, admit it." Neji said Hinata looked away avoiding eye contact. "You have no confidence, you feel inferior to everyone else here it would've been better for you to simply remain a genin but to register for the chunnin exams you need a full team, you never wanted to take part in these exams but shino and kiba did and you couldn't let your teammates down." He looked at her full of spite. "Could you?"

"No! You're wrong! You're wrong!" Hinata said "I wanted...I had to find out...I did it to see if I could change."

'Hinata...is that why you were sad a few months before we graduated?'miyuki thought

 **Flashback**

"Hmp! I can't believe Naruto just left me here alone! When I see him I'll...huh?" Miyuki said

She looked to see Hinata alone sitting under a tree with a sad and hurtful look on her face, she wondered why Hinata was there all alone.

"Hey Hinata!" Miyuki yelled out

Hinata looked up to see Miyuki.

"Oh...Miyuki, hello..."Hinata said

"Are you okay?"Miyuki asked

"Y-yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?"Hinata said trying to smile but Miyuki could tell that something was wrong.

"You don't look okay, I can tell."Miyuki said "You don't fool me a bit, you wanna talk about it?"

Hinata stayed quiet and a sad and hurt expression etched onto her face, Miyuki decided to quickly change the topic thinking that maybe Hinata would tell her when she's ready.

"Hinata come with me there's a new item at the bakery that I wanna try! It'll be fun!" Miyuki said grabbing hinata's hand.

"Ah...okay."Hinata said

 **End of flash back**

"Hinata, you are the pampered offspring of the hyuuga's main branch."neji said

"What?"Hinata said

"People can't change no matter how hard they try."neji said Hinata was stunned At neji's words.

"What?!"Miyuki whispered

"People can't hide from their true nature a failure will always be a failure."Neji said

Naruto got angry at neji's words, Miyuki tried to calm herself down at neji's comments to Hinata, but she felt getting even angrier.

"People are judged by their true nature it is the way of the world that is why there are Elite and there are outcasts."Neji said "We can change our physical appearance, improve our skills with training and study but ultimately we are judged by what we cannot change, what can't be changed must be endured, We are who we are Hinata and we must live with it."

'Neji is starting to piss me off...'Miyuki thought

"Just like how I have to live with the fact that you were born into the Elite of our clan while I am from a lesser branch." Neji said

'He better stop talking now...I'm getting seriously pissed...'miyuki thought she glanced to see that Naruto was getting angry too.

"I know because I understand these things because I see the world clearly with my byakugan." Neji said "Despite your brave words, what your really thinking is that you'd like to run, as far away from here as you can."

Hinata shook her head. "No! You're wrong! You're wrong about me!"Hinata exclaimed

"Byakugan?"Sakura said turning her head towards her sensei.

"It's the Kekkei genkai or bloodline trait of the hyuuga, a visual Jutsu like Sasuke's sharingan in fact they say the Uchiha clans sharingan was derived from the Byakugan sometime long ago, but for sheer power of insight the Byakugan is the stronger of the two." Kakashi explained

Hinata was feeling slightly panic, and saw that Neji did a handsign activating his Byakugan, Hinata shifted her eyes the other way and put her hands close to her body touching her lower lip.

"My eyes cannot be deceived."Neji said "Just one moment ago in the slightest. Your eyes drifted in the upper right corner of the room, I saw at that moment you were thinking of your past, your bitter past and then almost immediately after your gaze drifted into the lower right, it was a mere flicker of the eyes to me it revealed all of the mental and physical suffering, you're seeing your old self and wondering if your life has prepared you for this moment, you're picturing the outcome of the battle you see yourself losing."

Hinata was at a loss for words at what Neji said.

'Neji...shut your mouth...you're pissing me off...'miyuki thought she tighten her fist.

"And the way you put your arms in front of your body like that, it tells me you're trying to build a wall between us to keep me at bay."Neji said "You want me to keep raiding the deepest recessed of your mind and why? Because everything I said is true shall I go on?"

Miyuki got even angrier at neji, for saying all of those things to Hinata she didn't even do anything to him! And he's saying all of those things to her! Miyuki really felt like punching him.

"The little gesture that you put your finger in your lower lip, I know it's just a desperate attempt to suppress your rising panic made all the more desperate because you know is feudal." Neji said

Hinata slowly started to panic even more, she started to breath a bit rapidly.

"It's all feudal Hinata, you are what you are whether you admit it or not and you already know." Neji said

"That does it!" Naruto shouted

"Shut the hell up Neji!" Miyuki shouted anger rising in her voice.

Neji and Hinata glanced at miyuki and Naruto.

"Who gave you the right to tell her what she can or can't be!"Naruto yelled "Go Hinata! Show this guy he's wrong!"

"Naruto is right! Don't let him get to you!"Miyuki shouted

Hinata looked at Naruto and at miyuki.

'Naruto...Miyuki...'Hinata thought feeling a bit relaxed.

The others seemed a bit surprised at miyuki and naruto's action.

"Hinata! Are you just gonna stand there and take that?!"Naruto exclaimed "Do something! You're driving me crazy!"

"Do something Hinata! Don't let Neji walk all over you!" Miyuki exclaimed

Hinata looked at them then lowered her head the shadow covered her eyes.

'You two are right...'Hinata thought

'A pair of annoying pest...'Neji thought glancing at them then glanced at Hinata he noticed that all of her slight gestures stopped.

'You're right Naruto...Miyuki...'hinata thought 'Thank you.' She looked up at neji feeling determined.

'The look in her eye changed.'neji thought

"If you don't forfeit the match, you know what would happen."Neji said

'I won't runaway...'hinata thought making a few handsigns and focusing her chakra, thinking back at Naruto's words in the previous exams. 'No more hiding!'

"Byakugan!" Hinata said activating her byakugan and did a stance. "Defend yourself my brother."

"Very well then."Neji said doing the same stance.

"Of course, it is the hyuuga style." Lee said "That is why their poses are the same."

"The hyuuga style?"Sakura repeated

"It's the most effective type of taijutsu founded in our village, I have said it before I have the strongest member of my team, ever come out of the hidden leaf village." Lee said "That man Neji hyuuga."

The two hyuuga's stared at eachother and started to fight, dodging and blocking each others attacks perfectly, Hinata found an opening to attack but Neji was quick enough to dodge it, leaving the others surprised at it.

"Did she get him?!"Sakura said

"No way! She hardly touched him!"Naruto said

"No! She almost had him!"Miyuki said

"Even so a glancing blow is not enough, that is what makes the hyuuga clan the most formidable of fighters." Lee said

"It looks that way..."Miyuki said

"What does? What are you talking about?"Sakura asked

"They're taijutsu is a unique one, it's been passed down for generations. It's not the kind of taijutsu that Lee and I employ we concentrate on inflicting external damage, the hyuuga way is to attack the internal organs into the chakra network where the chakra flows."Guy explained "Their way is more...subtle it may not be thrill to watch but it takes affect with devastating results."

"You see you can't build up internal organs no matter how hard you train." Kakashi said "Even the toughest ninja is vulnerable to this kind of attack."

'Hinata...be careful.'miyuki thought

They saw that Hinata and Neji attacked and blocked each others attacks and dodged the others hits perfectly.

'I can do this!' Hinata thought giving everything she had at hitting Neji, while Neji dodged.

"Hinata way to go!"Naruto cheered

"Come on Hinata! "Miyuki cheered

"They attack the chakra network."Sakura said "These people are amazing."

"Yeah, Hinata and his cousin are something to be able to do that."Miyuki said

"Hey...Miyuki what is the chakra network anyway?"Naruto asked

Sakura and Miyuki let out a deep sigh.

'Yet another thing you didn't know about...'miyuki thought

"Here I will explain it."Lee said "it is a complex circulatory system that circles the chakra throughout the body, similar to a person's vascular system."

"Okay, I get it so these veins carry chakra not blood."Naruto said

"Yeah basically right, also the chakra network is so close to the vital organs they are virtually one and the same therefore if it suffers an attack the organs suffer as well." Lee said

"Wow! Lee how'd you ever be so smart?" Naruto asked

An angry anime vein popped into the two females of the group.

"Idiot! How'd you ever be a genin?!"Sakura exclaimed punching comically on naruto's head.

"Ow! That hurt!"Naruto exclaimed

"I can't believe you Naruto! It's common sense!"Miyuki exclaimed smacking the back of Naruto's head.

"Ow! Not you too Miyuki!"Naruto said "Why do you always hit me!"

"Cause I can! You dummy!"Miyuki said sticking out her tongue and went back to look at the match.

"But sensei how do they know how to strike their opponent?"Sakura asked

"Yeah, I wonder that too."Miyuki said looking at her dad while Naruto rubbed his head since it now had a few bumps. "How do they know to land their blows?"

"You're forgetting their Byakugan, there's a few things invisible to those eyes."Kakashi said

Hinata kept her guard up and slightly breath deeply, using her Byakugan looking at neji' chakra network.

"Also it's a little different than a normal attack."Kakashi said "A small but intense burst of chakra is release from their hands it drills from their opponents body directly attacking their chakra network."

Hinata focused and launched an attack on Neji, Neji swiftly did the same both of them got hit at the same time, everyone wondered which one took the blow or if either of them were harmed.

"Yeah get him!"Naruto exclaimed

"Hinata."Miyuki said 'Did you get him?' Miyuki thought

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! If you have any comments or suggestions just Pm me!**


	51. Chapter 50

**I don't own Naruto just my Oc and Riku.**

Chapter 50

Everyone watched the fight between the two hyuugas wondering which one of them got hit, after a moment of silence Hinata coughed out some blood.

"That's it? Is that all of the Main branches power?"Neji said

"What the hell?! " Miyuki exclaimed

"What is going on?! I mean I saw Hinata hit Neji perfectly!"Naruto exclaimed

Hinata had some blood dripping down her chin while staring at neji. 'I'm not done yet!'she thought she slapped his hand away and she went in to strike but Neji quickly grabbed her arm and took his two fingers and jabbed her arm.

'What's with this kid?' Kakashi thought watching the fight.

'There's something about this fight that I don't like it one bit, is it because Lee said that Neji is one of the strongest genin?'Miyuki thought looking at the match.

Hinata was trying to catch her breath while Neji remain emotionless and pushed Hinata's sleeve back revealing a few red marks that looked like small dots all over her arm, Hinata's eyes widen at it.

"You...mean all this time you've been–"Hinata started but was interrupted.

"That's right, I could see your chakra points this whole time."Neji said glaring at Hinata.

"Huh? What is he talking about?"Naruto asked

"On the chakra network there's 316 energy sensors or chakra points as you would call it, there only the size of a head of a pin. "Miyuki said

"Hitting one directly will affect chakra flow either halting it or decreasing it, depending on how the attacker strikes the chakra points."Kakashi said "In doing so the ninja will have complete control over their opponents chakra flow. But these chakra points their undetectable even with my sharingan eye."

'That's impressive...'Miyuki thought

"Even with his ability to see the chakra points he'd be able to target them even during an intense battle."Kakashi said

Miyuki continued to see the match, Neji hit Hinata at her chest sending her back a few feet, she hit the ground by the impact. Neji slowly walked facing Hinata.

"Look, Hinata I'm completely out of your league and that won't change. This is what separates the Elite from the failures." Neji said

Hinata was breathing raggedy, she turn and glanced at Neji.

"You may not like it, from the instant that you said you wouldn't run anymore, you're fate was sealed you were destined for failure." Neji said "And now you're consume with hopelessness."

'Neji is really pissing me off...he shouldn't talk that way to Hinata! They're cousins! 'Miyuki thought tightening her fist.

"Now, this is your last warning Hinata forfeit this match."Neji said

"I...I..."Hinata struggled getting up, blood slowly dripped down to the floor. " I...Never...go back...on my word!"

'Hinata...'Naruto thought looking at Hinata.

'Hinata...'Miyuki thought

"Because that too is my Nindo my ninja way." Hinata said she glanced at Naruto.

"I had no idea that Hinata is as tough as she is."Naruto said looking at Hinata.

"Naruto...It's always the quiet ones that are tougher."Miyuki said

"She's a lot like you Naruto."Lee said

"You know come yo think of it, She is always watching you."Sakura said

"Yeah she's always like that."Miyuki said

'Hinata...'Naruto thought

Hinata activated her Byakugan.

"Bring it on."Neji said activating his Byakugan.

Hinata then felt a sharp pain in her chest and coughed out blood.

'Hinata! This isn't good! It looks like if she gets another major hit by Neji she'll be done for!'Miyuki thought

'Neji's hits to Hinata's chakra points have completely stopped flow, that means that she can't use her chakra to fight in the gentle fist style. ' Kakashi thought 'This match is as good as over. I never imagine there was someone this powerful here, I'm afraid even as strong as Sasuke is he's no match for Neji.' He glanced at Miyuki. 'Even I think that Miyuki might not have a chance at neji either unless if she fights him differently than what she's used to.'

'That look...'Miyuki thought

"Did you see that look in his eyes? Do you really think he'll kill her?"Ino said

"Doesn't it seem that the difference in strength is unfair? He's just way to strong, it's a miss match." Sakura said "Seriously."

"Go Hinata! You can do it!" Naruto shouted

"Hinata! Don't let Neji talk bad about you!" Miyuki exclaimed

'Naruto...Miyuki...'Hinata thought

'Strength has come back into her eyes.'Neji Thought

Hints ran straight at neji.

'I've been always watching you, Naruto...'Hinata thought trying to hit Neji while he dodges. 'I've been watching you closely for many years...I wondered why?' She thought back of those times at the academy. 'Then I became friends with Miyuki...I was able to speak up a bit more and be a bit less shy...she's my closest friend...' Hinata did a leg sweep to knock Neji off of balance but failed and continued to try and hit Neji. 'When I watch you Naruto...I feel full of courage...I feel that I can keep going...that I can succeed...even I'm worth something.'

Neji hit Hinata at her jaw pushing her back, she regain balance but coughed out some blood.

"Hinata!" Miyuki exclaimed

'Hinata...back at the academy...you were so shy...' Miyuki thought

 **Flashback a few years ago.**

Miyuki was by herself walking minding her own business that is until she saw a small group of girls ganging up on a dark blue haired girl just around miyuki's age.

"You don't mind if I just take this?" A girl said as she smirked "I think it would look so much better on me." She held the lavender ribbon.

'They're picking on her! Gah! I don't like bullies!' Miyuki thought she started to smirk 'I've got an idea!'

The dark blue haired girl felt a bit nervous, she opened her mouth and spoke very softly that hardly anyone understood her.

"What's that? Speak up!" The girl said

"I guess she's just mute!"

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Miyuki exclaimed

"What are you gonna do about it Miyuki?"

Miyuki smirked. "Oh, well you guys should move." Miyuki said " you'll get wet." she pushed back the sleeves and did a small handsign.

"Huh?" A girl said

All of a sudden water splashed down at the small group of girls, they quickly shrieked and shivered, they quickly ran.

"I'll get you for this Miyuki!"

"Yeah, yeah I only heard that like a million times." Miyuki said picking up the ribbon that was a bit wet.

She turn to look at the dark blue haired girl, Miyuki smiled at her.

"Hi! Don't worry those girls won't bother you anymore, Are you okay? " Miyuki asked

The girl shyly nod.

"Here, this is yours right? Sorry it kinda got wet." Miyuki said the girl reached taking the ribbon from Miyuki's hand. "My name is Miyuki! What's yours?"

The girl opened her mouth. "H-Hinata..." She whispered

"Huh? What was that?" Miyuki said " I can't hear you, you gotta speak up."

"My name is Hinata!" Hinata said a bit loudly.

"Hinata? That's a pretty name!" Miyuki said "Well Hinata you wanna go get some dango with me?"

Hinata stared at Miyuki, after a minute she shyly nods.

"Well, Let's go! I have a feeling that we'll be good friends!"Miyuki said smiling brightly.

 **End of flashback**

'Now you've changed a bit, Since then...'Miyuki thought 'I've never saw that look in your eyes before...'

'Naruto until now I have always done the watching...'Hinata thought running swiftly towards Neji. 'But now...you're the one watching me! Now I'll show you what I can do, Naruto!' She raised her hand to strike at Neji, but Neji was quicker and used his gentle fist to hit Hinata. Hinata collapse into the ground.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Neji said "your strikes were ineffective from the very beginning, you're finished." He deactivated his Byakugan.

'Hinata...you've done enough.' Kurenai thought 'You've lost the match but you've become a new person in the process, you did great.'

"It's too bad after the blow to the heart, Hinata is done." Guy said

Miyuki and Naruto got angry and glared at Neji, Hayate slowly walked to check on Hinata.

"Since his opponent is no longer able to continue this match-" Hayate started

"No! Don't stop this match!" Naruto yelled out.

"Naruto!" Sakura said "You can see she's unconscious can you?"

"Sakura, you're wrong just look." Miyuki said

Everyone in the stands seemed surprised that Hinata was getting up even though she got hit at a vital spot. Hinata stumbled a bit but regain her balance and tried to regain her breath.

"What do you think you're doing? If you continue to fight you're going to die."Neji said

'It doesn't matter...I'm not going to let myself look bad not now...'Hinata thought

Neji gave Hinata a mean glare. 'Why is she doing this?' Neji thought

'Not in front of the person I admire most...and to my friend...'Hinata thought 'Who's finally seeing the real me.'

Naruto and Miyuki nod, Neji felt angry and activated his Byakugan.

"I'm..far from finish..."Hinata said breathing heavily and touching her right side of her waist.

"Give up the tough guy act."Neji said "I can tell you're barely standing, you've been carrying a very heavy burden having been born at the main branch of the hyuuga clan. And you're cursed to blame yourself for being weak. "

"Neji shut the hell up! You're pissing me off!"Miyuki yelled out, Everyone looked at her. "People can change! "

"Don't be foolish Miyuki, people can't change who they are that's just how it is."Neji said "Hinata, just accept defeat and you don't have to suffer anymore."

Hinata breath raggedy. "No...you're wrong brother."Hinata said "You've got it backwards."

Neji's eyes widen.

"You see...I can tell that you're the one...that's suffering much more than I."Hinata said

"I what?" Neji said

"You're the one who's torn up about the main and side branches of the hyuuga clan." Hinata said

Anger course through Neji, He ran straight to Hinata, at that moment Kakashi,Kurenai,Guy, Asuma and Hayate stopped Neji, Miyuki ran down stairs to check on Hinata.

"Hinata!" Miyuki said running towards her.

Hinata turn to see Miyuki, she gave her a soft smile.

"Neji get a hold of yourself, you promised me that you wouldn't let this head family thing get you riled up."Guy said

"Why are you and the other jounin are butting in? Does the head family gets special treatment huh?!" Neji scorned

"It's not about that you Ba-" Miyuki started but was interrupted when she heard loud coughing sounds from Hinata, Miyuki panicked and held Hinata.

"Hinata!" Kurenai said letting go of Neji and ran towards the two girls.

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed as He,Sakura and Lee ran down towards them.

"Hinata, don't push yourself...you did a good job."Miyuki said

"Hinata! You okay?" Naruto asked

"Na...Naruto...Mi...Miyuki..."Hinata whispered "I...I just..."

Hinata's eye lids slowly began to be heavy. 'Do you think...I changed? Maybe...a little?' Hinata thought she closed her eyes.

"Hey you two Losers." Neji said getting Naruto's and Miyuki's attention. "I have two pieces of advice for you. First of all if you two intend to call yourselves shinobi stop that stupid cheering it's disgraceful, Second once a failure always a failure and people can't change that."

We'll just see about that!" Naruto said glaring at Neji.

"Hinata..."Miyuki said

Naruto ran straight at Neji but was stopped by Lee.

"What are you doing?!"Naruto said

"Naruto, I know where you're coming from believe me."Lee said "But the rules say all fighting must done officially in a match. A loser against a gifted genius by sheer will power, Now wouldn't that be an exciting match, even if I am going to be the one that's going to fight Neji."

"Or if I ever fight him...but I'm sure you or Naruto would do a good job at kicking his ass." Miyuki said

Naruto just got angry then took a second to calm himself down." All right fine." Naruto said

Lee smiled and gave a thumbs up. 'How was that Guy sensei?' Lee thought his teeth gave out a slight sparkle.

'Good one Lee.' Guy thought giving a thumbs up and smiling at Lee.'Nice going!' His teeth gave out the same sparkle.

At that moment Hinata let out a cough, a bit of blood came out, Naruto,shino,Lee,Sakura and a few jounin got worried, Miyuki froze looking at Hinata. Kurenai opened Hinata's jacket and took her pulse.

'Oh no! She's going into cardiac arrest!' Kurenai thought she glared at Neji. 'Was he really trying to kill her?' Neji gave a small smirk.

"I wouldn't waste your time glaring at me, when you should be taking care of her." Neji said

"Hinata...Hinata!" Miyuki exclaimed kneeling down and looking at Hinata's face, she suddenly had a image of haku. "Hey! Get a medic here! Hurry the hell up!"

"We're coming!"

The medic checked on Hinata. "She's got no pulse! "

"She's got ten minutes at best"

"Less talking and help her already!" Miyuki exclaimed she was slightly shaking and she put her arms around herself. Riku ran towards Miyuki, trying to give her comfort.

They saw the medic carry Hinata in a stretcher speeding off to the emergency room, Miyuki set riku down and got up, shadow covered her eyes. Naruto kneeled down putting his hand on the ground getting some of Hinata's blood on his hand. He got up and made a fist.

'Hinata I give you my word...'Naruto thought

" I vow to win."Naruto said

Then they felt a sudden chill in the air.

'Why is it getting cold?'Naruto thought

"Let me at him!"Miyuki whispered "Let me at him!"

Miyuki ran straight towards Neji, but was stopped by Kakashi.

"Miyuki! Stop! Control yourself!" Kakashi said

"No! I'm not gonna control myself! How...how could he do that?! They're cousins aren't they?! He...just...That's unforgivable! Let me go Dad!" Miyuki exclaimed she was shaking and trying to get free of her father's grip. "Let me go so that I can kick his ass! L..let me go!"

"Miyuki..calm down!...do you really think that Picking a fight right now, would help your friend?"Kakashi said hugging her tightly, Her head hiding her angry tears in his chest after a while of calming her down. Kakashi let Miyuki as she got up and gave a dark glare at Neji.

"If I ever go up against you...I'll show you that no one treats my friend like that...and you Neji...you better watch your back."Miyuki said

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think, if you have any comments or suggestions Pm me.**


	52. Chapter 51

**I don't own Naruto just my Oc and Riku.**

Chapter 51

After what had happened in the match, the jounin and the rest of the genin that were down there climb up the stairs waiting to see who'll get pick. Riku tries to put a smile at his owners face, since the incident in the previous match Miyuki got quiet and just stared off into space. Riku pulled at her clothes and nothing, he made sounds trying to get his owners attention and still nothing. Riku scratched his head trying to think of a way to get his owners attention. He swiftly climbed up to Miyuki's shoulder, Waving his hands over her face to get her off of her thoughts but nothing. Riku noticed something shiny on Miyuki's neck he reached it tugging it.

"Huh?" Miyuki said she felt a sharp tug at her necklace breaking the ribbon. Riku climbed down holding Miyuki's necklace inspecting it. Miyuki put her hand in her neck not feeling the necklace, she looked at Riku holding her accessory.

"Riku! Give it back!" Miyuki exclaimed Riku didn't listen he ran off while Miyuki chased after him.

"Riku give it back! That's not a toy!" Miyuki exclaimed

Riku ran until the far end of the stands were the sand siblings were.

"Riku! Get back here!" Miyuki exclaimed

Riku ran until he slipped and comically rolled through the floor hitting the wall, the necklace he had slipped off his paws and was flung around the floor landing near Gaara's feet.

Gaara looked down at his feet to see the necklace, He bend over to pick it up. He looked at the necklace.

"Thanks for picking it up. I don't know what came over Riku for doing that, He seems to like causing trouble."Miyuki said

He glanced to see Miyuki. He then felt something when he looked at Miyuki he wondered what it was, he immediately shrugged it off and He glared at Miyuki.

"That rat of yours annoys me." Gaara said

"He's not a rat! He's a raccoon!"Miyuki said

Gaara looked at Miyuki and just gave her necklace back, before Miyuki went back to her team, she heard Gaara's voice.

"If that rat of yours annoys me again I'll kill it. "Gaara said

"I'm not letting you kill Riku!"Miyuki exclaimed "He didn't do anything to you!"

Gaara didn't say anything he just glared at her, Miyuki pouted and took Riku in her arms and left.

Miyuki walked far to reach her team until she saw Naruto by himself.

"Hey." Miyuki said

"Hey..."Naruto said

"I know how you feel, I really want to kick Neji's ass right now."Miyuki said "But we gotta wait until the preliminaries."

"Yeah, you're right about that Miyuki." Naruto said

"Hey you two!"A voice said

Miyuki and Naruto turn to the voice, to see Kankuro walking towards them.

"How come you guys are by yourselves." Kankuro said "Why aren't you hanging with your buddies?"

"Huh? What's it to you?"Naruto said

"Yeah, why are you all the way over here and not with your team?"Miyuki asked

'Well,well these two are touchy.'Kankuro thought

"So tell me something about this guy Neji."Kankuro said "I get the feeling we didn't see the full extent of his power did we? So what's his story?"

"I'm gonna pulverized him! That's his story!"Naruto exclaimed

"Not unless if I get him first!"Miyuki exclaimed "If I face him, he'll get a taste of my sword!"

"Okay...that's not what I meant."Kankuro said

'Man this idiot is out of his league, his little girlfriend on the other hand I have a feeling I didn't get to see much of her power.'Kankuro thought

"You know you two seem like nice kids."Kankuro said "I like you."

"Heh, that's kinda nice of you."Miyuki said

"Yeah, well don't take this the wrong way but I don't like you!"Naruto said

Both Naruto and Kankuro looked at eachother Miyuki sweatdropped a bit watching them.

'This kid is toast...'Kankuro thought

"So...you're teammate...the one with the red hair...is he always this quiet?"Miyuki asked

"Yeah, he's always like that." Kankuro said 'When he's not in a killing spree.' He thought

Hayate let out a cough getting the others attention.

"Now then let's get on with the competition."Hayate said

"All right! This time you'll be picked! I just know it!"Guy exclaimed giving a thumbs up at Lee. "You ready,Lee?"

"No!"Lee said

"Huh?"Guy said

"I have been waiting so long, I do not care I might as well go last."Lee dejectedly said

'What's up with Lee is he sulking?'Sakura thought

Miyuki looked at the screen wondering who's going to fight in the next match. She noticed Gaara making a handsign using his sand and appearing on the first floor of the arena.

"Oh Come on, Let's do this."Gaara said

Choji let out a shout that sounded like a battle cry then made and X sign like if he was playing baseball. "Safe again!" Choji exclaimed

"Stop that!"Ino Comically whacked Choji's head.

"You want everyone to know your a wimp?"Shikamaru exclaimed comically whacked Choji's head too.

"It's Lee's turn!"Miyuki said looking at Lee.

"It worked like a charm!"Lee said enthusiastically while kicking the air. "I knew if I said that if I wanted to be last I would be next! I simply applied the principle which states that sometimes the surest way to hit something is to stop trying to hit it!" Lee stopped kicking and started to do a few warm up punches. "It is a form of reverse psychology!"

"Yeah! That's my student!"Guy exclaimed

"I absolutely wasn't going to be last! No matter what!" Lee said "Haha! I sure fooled them!"

'Fooled who?'Sakura thought

"Now then, listen carefully a piece of advice before you begin."Guy said to Lee.

"Sir!"Lee said saluting Guy.

"Look, you see that gourd that Gaara is wearing..."Guy whispered to Lee."watch out there's something weird about it."

"Good advice sir!"Lee said

Lee took out a pencil and scribbled on the tape wrapped on his hands.

"Don't write it down!"Guy said "What are you thinking? You're not gonna have time reading the notes in the middle of the match,are you?"

"Ah! More good advice!"Lee said he kept scribbling.

'He just figured that out about the gourd?'Kakashi thought

'I hope Lee will be alright.'Sakura thought

"All right! Let's rock and roll!"Guy exclaimed

"Yeah!" Lee exclaimed with fire in his eyes feeling pumped and jumped off the railing, doing a perfect landing facing Gaara.

'I hope Lee will be okay...Gaara seems calm and collected...not nervous or nothing...'Miyuki thought

"I knew sooner or later we would have to meet, and I'm glad that it is sooner."Lee said

Gaara didn't say anything, he just had an emotionless look in his face.

"I don't know what kinds of moves that kid with the dumb haircut got."Kankuro said "But he'll never take Gaara down not in this lifetime."

"Hey! Cat ears! Don't make fun of Lee! You don't know what he can do!"Miyuki exclaimed

"Cat ears? It's that the best insult you got?"Kankuro said 'She's got some spunk.' He thought

"Miyuki's right, Lee's stronger than you think, you have no idea."Naruto said looking at the match.

Lee quickly caught something that was about to hit him."Why are you in such a hurry?"Lee said dropping the cork.

Gaara didn't say anything he just glared at Lee.

'He really isn't a talker...'Miyuki thought

'Lee be careful.'Sakura thought

'Stay on your toes, Lee.'Guy thought

"All right then, if you are both ready...Begin!"Hayate said

Lee ran straight at Gaara and he jumped up. "Leaf hurricane!" Lee exclaimed giving a high kick but Gaara used his sand to block Lee's attack. Gaara gave off an eerie look and used his sand to grab Lee, lee was quick enough to do a mid air backflip getting away from Gaara's attack, he saw Gaara's sand receding back into his gourd.

"Is that sand?"Miyuki said

"So that's what he's got in that gourd, That's kinda cool."Naruto said

'That's an unusual Jutsu.'Kakashi thought

"Come on Lee..."Miyuki said

'A sand manipulating Jutsu...hmm...it will not be easy getting through that..but nothing ventured,nothing gained!' Lee thought

Lee ran straight to Gaara, giving off a series of kicks and punches but Gaara had his sand protecting him, Lee noticed the sand close to him so he swiftly took out a kunai knife defending himself from the sand. He swiftly dodged the sand attack and threw shurikens at Gaara but it was no use since the sand stopped the shurikens.

"Whoa!"Naruto said

"That's really cool!"Miyuki said looking at the match.

"He's using it as a shield?"Naruto said

"He's not doing it, it's the sand acting on its own accord."Kankuro said

"Huh?"Naruto said

"On its own?"Miyuki said

"Yeah, it's almost like a living thing, it will come to Gaara's defense without him doing anything."Kankuro said "That's why Gaara's never been injured, no one can get at it. No ones been able to touch him."

'That's cool...yet creepy at the same time...'Miyuki thought

'Grr...how is he doing it?'Lee Thought 'He's not moving a muscle!'

"Well? Is that all?"Gaara said "I hope you haven't finished entertaining me...we haven't had enough...blood..."

'That's kinda scary look he's making right now...Lee be careful...'Miyuki thought

The sand went after Lee, Lee tried dodging it but the sand grabbed his leg and swing him around, the sand let him go and was slammed into the wall.

"Lee!"Miyuki said

Lee grunted a bit and saw the sand going at him, he dodged it and ran straight at Gaara. And went to the punch but Gaara's sand blocked Lee's punch.

"I don't get it."Sakura said looking at Lee trying to punch and kicks at Gaara but not a single one hit him. "He's only using Taijutsu. Can't he see that's not going to work, he should out some distance and use ninjutsu."

"Yes, that might be a good idea if he knew any."Guy said "Lee has no Genjutsu or Ninjutsu skills at all."

"Huh?"Sakura said glancing at Guy "You're kidding!"

"Oh, that's nothing you should've seen him when I first met him, no talent whatsoever."Guy said

"Really?"Sakura said "I can't believe it."

Waves of sand went after Lee, he swiftly dodges it. But when he landed the sand got to his foot and he slipped, the sand swallowed him.

"Lee!"Miyuki exclaimed grabbing the railing.

Guy just let out a chuckle. Sakura and Miyuki looked up to see Lee up in the air and landed onto the statue.

"Yeah! Nice one!"Miyuki said

"A ninja who can't do Ninjutsu or Genjutsu is a rarity."Guy said "Lee only has his Taijutsu to rely on, some might consider that a disadvantage but that's what makes him a winner." Guy smiled.

"Huh?"Sakura said giving Guy a questionable look.

"All right Lee! Take em off!"Guy yelled out giving Lee a thumbs up.

"Huh?! Take em off?! What do you mean by that?!"Miyuki said wondering what Guy meant.

"But Guy sensei...You said that was only as a last resort! "Lee said "That the lives of very important people were at stake!"

"That's right I did! But this is an Exception! "Guy said loudly giving Lee the thumbs up.

"Really?!...Really?!"Lee said not even believing what his sensei said. He then did the Indian position and took off his leg warmers to reveal leg weights.

'Leg weights? Basic training equipment.'Kakashi thought

"That's so totally cool!"Naruto said

'He was wearing those the entire time?'Miyuki thought

"That's totally dumb."Kankuro said

"Hey! What did I say about insulting my friend!"Miyuki exclaimed

"Ah! That is much better! Now I will be able to move freely!"Lee said feeling relieved and dropped the weights.

'Come on, you really think you'll be able to drop Gaara's defenses just by dropping a couple of pounds.'Temari thought

The minute that the weights hit the ground making a mini earthquake. Shocking and dumbfounding everyone that knows Lee. Gaara remained emotionless by the recent activity that Lee did.

'Guy...you are too much.'Kakashi thought putting his hand that Guy would even use such training method on Lee.

'Guy...I can't even explain it...'Miyuki thought

"All right Lee...Go!"Guy exclaimed

"Yes sir!"Lee exclaimed

Gaara just looked at Lee. A second later Lee disappeared and Gaara's expression slightly changed a bit Wondering where Lee was. Lee reappeared in front of Gaara trying to punch him but the sand barely blocked it. Gaara turn and had a slight surprised look on his face. Lee was at an incredible speed trying to hit Gaara but with each hit the sand blocked it.

"So close!"Sakura said

'He's so fast.'Kalashi thought

"Awesome Lee! You gotta go fast Lee! "Miyuki exclaimed

'Amazing!'Naruto thought

"You see Lee had no aptitude for Ninjutsu or Genjutsu so we skipped that and developed all of his time into his Taijutsu." Guy said "So we turned his disadvantage into a blessing. Now he doesn't need those other things to win because he's transformed himself into the worlds greatest Taijutsu specialist."

Lee kept trying to find a way to use his Taijutsu to hit Gaara until finally he did a mid air kick hitting Gaara, everyone was surprised that Lee hit Gaara.

'I don't believe it Gaara's been hurt!'Temari thought not believing that Gaara got hit.

'Impossible!'Kankuro thought

"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about Lee!"Miyuki yelled out.

"Whoa that's scary! And I thought he was quick on his feet before!"Naruto said

"I thought so too!"Miyuki said "He's been that fast!"

"Yeah Lee! Let the power of youth explode!"Guy yelled out.

"Right!"Lee exclaimed with fire in his eyes feeling determined.

Led ran straight to Gaara, Gaara moved his hand making the sand follow him to block Lee from getting near him but failed Lee was going at full speed in every direction, Gaara couldn't tell where Lee was going. Until Lee finally got close and punched Gaara's face sending him flying.

'A direct hit!'Lee thought

"Yeah Lee!"Miyuki exclaimed "Go Lee!"

"He's just too quick! That sandstorm can't keep up with him, Lee you nailed him!"Sakura exclaimed

Gaara slowly got up sand was pouring out from his gourd.

"Uh-oh."Kankuro said

"Huh? "Miyuki said looking at Gaara.

"Yeah uh-oh is right! You're friend with the eye makeup is getting the stuffing beaten out of him!"Naruto said

"Naruto! Don't say that! You'll jinx it!"Miyuki said smacking the back of Naruto's head.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?!"Naruto said grabbing his head.

"Because I can!"Miyuki exclaimed

"Huh?"Lee whispered looking at Gaara.

Piece by piece sand started to drop, Gaara's face was cracked and covered in sand, Gaara gave out an evil like smile.

"What the heck?! His face is falling off!"Naruto said

"I've never seen that Jutsu before!"Miyuki said "It's like a shell made of sand."

'He encased himself in sand huh...things must be bad...'Kankuro thought 'I haven't seen that look on his face for a long time.'

Gaara still had that Evil smile then the sand started to spread.

'I knew it! I sensed him getting more and more unstable as the chunnin exams progressed.'Temari thought

'As I thought his inner demon has been awaken.'Baki thought

The sand covered Gaara's body making his sand armor whole again.

" I don't get it is he made of sand or what? All of those hits Lee did...did any of them get through?"Naruto said

"I thought for sure Lee got him..."Miyuki said

"No it's like that sand is a suit of armor."Kankuro said "Ordinarily those shifting cliffs of sand shield him, but the event that the shield is penetrated Gaara can also wear the sand as armor. "

"This guy is too much! He's got armor now!"Naruto said

"So what? There's gotta be a way to beat him!"Miyuki said

"There's gotta be a weakness!"Naruto said

'Heh...if only you knew kid that armor is the weakness, unlike the sand, the armor can be broken and the enormous amount of chakra Gaara has to use to keep it in place. That takes its toll.' Kankuro thought

'That's proof that Gaara is feeling the pressure, he wouldn't have to resort to the armor otherwise.'Temari thought 'This Lee is good no doubt about it. That's not the same as winning it may not be as easy as we thought. But the outcome is as given Gaara can't lose.'

"Well? Is that all?"Gaara said

'My speed may not be enough. It's impossible to get around those sand defenses...wait! Yeah that could work!'Lee thought he looked up at Guy and Guy nodded his head, Lee smirked.

Lee unwrapped the tape and ran at full speed circling around Gaara.

'Wait! Is Lee thinking of using the Lotus?'Miyuki thought

"What are you waiting for?"Gaara said looking unimpressed.

"Okay,you asked for it!"Lee said

Lee appeared and kicked Gaara but Gaara wasn't up in the air by the impact so Lee kept kicking Gaara until he was in a good distance up.

Guy started to pray. 'You've gotta finish him off now!'Guy thought

Lee felt a slight pain and stopped a second, Kakashi noticed something, Miyuki gripped Riku hoping that Lee would be okay. Lee wrapped Gaara in the tape and did the primary lotus Jutsu on Gaara. The ground shook on impact and everyone waited and wondered if the Jutsu worked.

Lee was breathing heavily by the jutsu's effect. The others looked at the giant crack on the ground with Gaara full of cracks on his body and not moving.

"It is over...I've got him!"Lee said

"Right on!"Guy exclaimed

"Amazing...he really did it..."Naruto said

"Yeah, I guess you didn't jinx Lee after all."Miyuki said

"No...I don't believe it."Kankuro said

"I just hope that Lee didn't kill him..."Miyuki said

Hayate walk to where Gaara is and saw the sand cracking and that there was no one in that sand armor!

"What?!"Lee said with a shocked look on his face.

"What the hell?!"Miyuki Exclaimed

 **There you guys have it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! If you have any comments or any ideas on my story I'm opened to any suggestions so Pm me!**


	53. Chapter 52

**I don't own Naruto just my Oc and her pet Riku.**

Chapter 52

"It's an empty shell..."Miyuki said

"How did he do that?"Naruto asked

"He must've done it when Lee was in the middle of the lotus Jutsu."Miyuki concluded

Lee looked shocked that his Jutsu didn't work, he then heard a dark chuckling sound and something rose up from the sand Lee turn to see Gaara smiling evilly and chuckling a few cracks marks from the sand armor was visibly seen from all around his body.

"So it's happened...that look in his eyes...it could only mean the demon inside of him has been awaken."Kankuro whispered fear etched onto his face.

Gaara made a handsign and a great amount of sand was unleashed. Lee tried to block it but he was thrown back. Miyuki held onto the railing worked about her friend she glanced at him then back at Gaara, waves of sand started to hit Lee while he tries to move his feet but he was a bit weakened from his earlier Jutsu and he got hit.

"Poor kid doesn't have any strength left...Gaara is just toying with him now."Kankuro whispered

"I don't get it, why doesn't bushy brow dodges it?"Naruto asked

"I think that lotus did more damage to him than he thought."Miyuki said "I remember something similar happened back at the forest when he was helping me and Sakura that it was like that."

"Can bushy brow win this one? He's gotta have something! If all he's got his Taijutsu."Naruto said

'Lee...you've got to hang in there!'Miyuki thought back to when she first met Lee.

 **Flashback**

A younger Miyuki was at the training ground practicing with a wooden sword in her hand hitting the giant piece of log with it after a few hours she was breathing heavily and looked at the log it had a few scratch marks around it.

'I need more practice...I wanna get better at it.'Miyuki thought she heard her stomach growling. 'Well...it's a good thing I brought something to eat.'

She walked to the tree where she had placed her small bag taking out a bento box before she could chow down on her lunch she heard a boy's voice and punching sounds against a log.

"If I can't do 500 punches then it's two thousands squats!" A boy said

Miyuki got curious and peeked out of the tree to see a boy maybe a year older than her with bushy eye brows and long braided black hair wearing a white martial artist type of jacket and blue pants. She saw that he repeatedly kicked the tree.

'Yikes, that boy has bushy eye brows kinda reminds me of Guy sensei.'Miyuki thought 'I think I've seen him at the academy...what was his name?...Something Lee...Broccoli? No that's stupid...Brock Lee? No...'

"Ah! Forget it I'll just ask him!"Miyuki said "But...he looks busy so I'll ask him later..."

Miyuki took one glance at the boy and was about to leave when she heard a slight shout of pain, she panicked and looked at the boy holding his other hand. Miyuki ran towards him.

"Hey! Are you okay?!"Miyuki asked

The boy looked at Miyuki giving her a curious look.

"Let me see!"Miyuki said grabbing his hand and carefully inspecting it.

The boy wondered why Miyuki was here, sure he knew that a few would be here training but he didn't think that there was someone still here. He looked at Miyuki her long hair was in a ponytail tied by a white ribbon and she had on a purple long sleeve shirt with dark blue pants. He felt her small hands over his wounded hand.

"It doesn't look like it's been hurt badly but you might try to put on some healing ointment on it so that it won't get any worse."Miyuki softly said glancing at the boy. "What's your name?"

'She's asking for my name?...'The boy thought

"Hello? What's your name?"Miyuki asked

The boy snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Miyuki.

"My name is Rock Lee! And what is your name?"Lee asked

"Rock Lee? That's an interesting name. My name is Miyuki Hatake."Miyuki said smiling at him.

"Ah! I gotta get back to my training!"Lee exclaimed "It was nice meeting you!"

Lee ran off leaving Miyuki alone. She got up and took her bag and walked home, once she reached her house and went inside she saw Kakashi with dinner on the table.

"I'm home!"Miyuki said

"Miyuki, how was your day?"Kakashi asked her while she sat down at the table.

"It was good, I practiced a bit of kenjutsu and I saw a boy training really hard too. He was doing a lot of punches and stuff."Miyuki said while cracking a raw egg over the rice and took her chopsticks preparing to mix it. "But that boy really needs to do something about those eyebrows, People could make fun of him."

"Heh."Kakashi chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny,dad?"Miyuki asked

"Oh,nothing."Kakashi said

The next day. Miyuki went back to her usual training spot but she wasn't alone she noticed the boy that was training.

"Is that Lee?"Miyuki said looking at Lee.

"If I cannot do a thousand punches then it is a thousand Kicks!"Lee said

'He's training again? It looks like he's been at it for hours.'She thought Miyuki watched Lee train for hours until he almost collapsed. She got a little worried about him so she decided to talk to him.

"Hi Lee."Miyuki said

"You're the girl from yesterday..."Lee said wiping the sweat from his forehead and tried to get up.

"Yep, it looks like you've been training a bit."Miyuki said

Before Lee could even speak the two heard a few voices they looked up to see a group of boys.

"Well if it isn't Dork Lee!" A boy snickered

"Why are you even training here in the first place? You'll never be a ninja if you don't know Ninjutsu or Genjutsu and you're Taijutsu is worst than average!"

"I can be a ninja! Even if I don't know any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu!" Lee exclaimed

"Yeah right Dork Lee!"

The boys kept chanting Dork Lee until Miyuki felt an angry anime vein pop into her head. She felt angry that those boys were making fun of Lee.

"Hey! Don't call him that! He can be a ninja even if he doesn't know any ninjutsu or Genjutsu!"Miyuki exclaimed

"And what are you his little girlfriend?"

"She's probably as bad as him."

"Then they're a perfect couple."

Before any of the boys could talk, Miyuki cracked her knuckles.

"You guys really pissed me off!"Miyuki exclaimed taking out her wooden sword.

A few minutes later the group of boys were running away you could clearly see the bumps and bruises that they've gotten.

"That's right! You better keep running! And I better not see any of you guys making fun of Lee!" Miyuki yelled out waving the wooden sword, she let out a huff and turn to Lee.

'Did she just...defend me?'Lee thought he couldn't believe that someone didn't make fun of him and instead defended him.

"Lee? Are you okay?"Miyuki said waving her hand in front of his face, he immediately snapped out of his thoughts and felt a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Ah yes! I am fine! It's just...you're the first person that did that...you didn't make fun of me."Lee said

"Why would I make fun of you? I know someone else that uses Taijutsu a lot. He's a good ninja at that so I just think that you could do it too. "Miyuki said

 **End of flashback**

Miyuki gripped the railing and watched Lee run from the sand.

"He should quit while he can, it was just bad luck that he got Gaara."Kankuro said

'He's not gonna give up...'Miyuki thought 'Even if others think he should that he should quit...he's not the type to quit. Just like those times that he and I sparred.'

Lee breath heavily and kept his guard up, Gaara just stared at Lee evilly and started to chuckle darkly.

"What good do you think that'll do?"Gaara said

"I pity the kid Gaara is just toying the kid until he begs for mercy."Kankuro said

"Well then, Gaara is in for a long match because that will never happen."Guy said

"He's right, Lee doesn't know how to give up."Miyuki said 'He'll find a way to win...he just doesn't give up.' She thought 'Just like back then.'

 **Flashback a year ago**

Miyuki and Lee were having a sparring session and Lee tried to land a punch but Miyuki was quick enough to dodge and punch a few onto his stomach and immobilize him giving her a few openings to land the finishing blow. Lee grunted as he hit the ground.

"Aw crap! Lee you okay?!"Miyuki exclaimed

"I'm fine! Let's try again!"Lee said

"You sure?"Miyuki asked

"Yes! Don't hold back!"Lee said

A few hours later after a while Miyuki started to worry about Lee. He was breathing heavily and was still standing despite the bruises and bumps all over his body. Miyuki had a few scratches but not as much as Lee.

"Lee I think that's enough...maybe you should rest."Miyuki said

"No I will not! Let's go again Miyuki!"Lee said

Before Miyuki could respond Lee ran straight forward to Miyuki he went in to punch her but Miyuki acted on instinct and dodged the punch and grabbed his arm knocking him out of balance and flipped him hard his body slamming against the ground.

"Ah Lee! Are you okay?! Aw crap! Aw crap! I'll go get the healing ointments!"Miyuki exclaimed running off.

A few minutes later Miyuki started applying healing ointment at Lee's wounds.

"You're good at this Miyuki."Lee said

"Really? Thanks I tried at least ever since I was young dad teaches me a few things. Mostly healing and using the sword."Miyuki said

"I wonder if I'll ever be as good as you or Neji..."Lee said he felt a slight smack on his head. "Ow!"

"You start thinking like that and you won't! Don't you ever doubt yourself Lee the moment that you'll do that, all of you're hard work won't mean anything! You gotta have more faith in yourself!" Miyuki said "Besides I'm not the top of my class I think I'm like the second or third in my class..."

"Still you have a gift...and with that gift you'll be a splendid ninja."Lee said

"I know you'll be a great ninja Lee, even if you're not as gifted as the rest of us!"Miyuki said "Just stick to your nindo and your ninja way! I'm sure you'll do great Lee!"

"It's just like what Guy sensei said to me last night."Lee said "Miyuki..."

"Huh?"Miyuki said

She then felt arms around her body in a tight embrace.

"Miyuki...thank you...I'm glad I met you."Lee whispered "You are a good friend."

"You're welcome Lee...I'm happy that we're friends. Just never give up on your dreams okay?"Miyuki said smiling at Lee.

"I swear to you that I'll never give up on my dreams!"Lee sincerely said

 **End of flashback**

'Lee...come on!'Miyuki thought

Lee looked up at Guy then he glanced at Miyuki. Sand whirled around the two.

"Make him quit! Before he gets himself killed!"Sakura pleaded.

'Bushy brow...'Naruto thought

Lee instead of being worried or scared he did the opposite he smiled. The sand went at him and Lee was able to move at an incredible speed surprising everyone.

'I will make you proud sensei...Miyuki I will never give up on my dream...'Lee thought

"Lee is smiling! He's running for his life and he's still smiling!"Sakura said

"Yes, but now is Gaara's turn to run."Guy said "The leaf village lotus blooms twice."

"Wait...Lee said that to us!"Miyuki said

"Guy...no you didn't."Kakashi said realizing something.

"Yes, Kakashi I did."Guy said

"So that boy...that Genin is able to open the eight inner gates and use the Hidden lotus?"Kakashi asked

"The hidden lotus..."Miyuki said

"Well that isn't the most..."Kakashi started "So how many can he open now?"

"Five gates."Guy said

'Isn't that dangerous? I mean sure it gives you strength but it can really damage your body...and if you open all of them...you die...'Miyuki thought 'Lee you better not die on me...'

"I don't know what that boy means to you Guy but I shouldn't need to tell you that we shouldn't bring our personal feelings into play I wouldn't have thought you were capable of this."Kakashi said

"You have no right, you know nothing about him Think what if it was Miyuki? What would you do?"Guy said

"Don't you dare say that Guy! She's not like him!"Kakashi said angrily.

"You're reaction proves my point, That boy has something to prove even if it means die trying."Guy said

'Lee...this is you're moment...prove to us...that you are a splendid ninja!'Miyuki thought

Lee stopped for a moment and glanced at Miyuki giving her a soft smile. Then chakra started to flow through his body at great force.

"I don't know what you think you're planning right now...but this match is over for you..."Gaara said

"You are right...it is over..."Lee said "One way or another!" 'Neji...Sasuke...and Naruto...also Miyuki...'he thought 'I am not going to be the only one to lose here!'

Lee's skin started to change color from his natural light skin tone to a bit of a red tone and his eyes being white, veins started to appear in his face. 'The third gate! Open!' His appearance surprised everyone.

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Also feel free to check out my other stories too!**


	54. Chapter 53

**I don't own Naruto just my Oc and her pet Riku.**

Chapter 53

"He's turning red!"Naruto said

"That's what happens when you open the gates..."Miyuki said

"What's it mean? What's happening?"Kankuro asked

"Like I said The moment that Lee opened the gates is the moment that this match is over."Miyuki said "Come on Lee!"

"So he's gonna attack now?"Naruto asked

"I don't think so..."Miyuki said

'The fourth gate! Gate of pain open!'Lee thought opening the gate and his power started increasing even further. And in a second he moved the ground crumbled at the immense power from Lee. He immediately kicked Gaara by Lee's speed it created a giant cloud of smoke that everyone could barely see what's happening.

'He's fast!'Miyuki thought

"Gaara!"Kankuro said

"Where'd they go?!"Naruto said

"Look! They're in the air!"Miyuli exclaimed her gaze landed on Gaara. "Gaara is up there...but where's Lee?!"

The sand started to go up where Gaara is. Apparently the sand isn't moving fast enough. So Lee unleashed a barrage of attacks on Gaara.

'My armor! I can't withstand these attacks!'Gaara thought his sand armor started to crack even more.

The barrage of attacks into the air seemed intense, Miyuki held onto Riku while watching the fight she felt antsy and wished that the fight was over, she was extremely worried about her friend she didn't know that Lee could even open those gates and the damage that could do to his body could be drastic for him, she prayed that he didn't take a lot of damage in his body.

'Now to finish it! Hidden Lotus!' Lee thought taking a hold of Gaara's sash and pulling him landing the finishing blow at that force smoke covered the entire area blinding the spectators.

The others saw Lee rolling on the floor through the smoke looking exhausted. And Gaara was at the ground apparently at the last minute he used his gourd turning it into sand to cushion his fall.

"Unbelievable he did it!"Naruto exclaimed he glanced at Miyuki. "Huh? Something's wrong Miyuki?"

"I'm just relieved that he's okay."Miyuki said letting out a sigh of relief.

Riku then started to move around a lot. Miyuki glanced at Riku wondering what was up with him.

"What's wrong Riku?"Miyuki whispered

Riku just tugged at her jacket as if he was trying to tell her about something. He even jumped to the railing and started to make chattering sounds.

"What's wrong with that Rat of yours?"Naruto asked

An angry anime vein popped into Riku's head and kept on making chattering sounds as if trying to tell Miyuki something, before Miyuki could figure out what Riku tried to say they heard Lee's screaming in agony they saw that Gaara used his sand coffin on Lee's left arm and leg.

"Lee!"Miyuki shouted

"Now...you die."Gaara whispered as his sand started to swallow Lee but someone stopped the sands attack turns out it was Guy sensei stopping the match, surprising Gaara a bit. Gaara had a few flashes of memories pass through him, he immediately held his head in pain.

"But why?...He failed."Gaara said still holding his head. "Why save him?"

"Because he is my student also because he's precious to me."Guy said

"Lee!"Miyuki exclaimed running down stairs.

'That sentiment is something that Gaara doesn't understand.'Baki thought looking at the scene.

Miyuki ran and she passed by Gaara they're eyes met for a second and she continued to run to see if Lee is okay, but she stopped when she saw that Lee was standing despite the severe injuries that Gaara did to him, Guy noticed that Lee was unconscious and standing up so In the end Gaara won the match.

"Lee!"Sakura said as she was about to go.

"Sakura! There is nothing that you can do for him now."Kakashi said."There are times where sympathetic words would only make things worst."

Sakura stopped and looked down at Guy placing Lee at the ground and Miyuki kneeling.

'Lee...in my book you're a splendid ninja...'Miyuki thought she glanced at his injuries and felt a horrible feeling in her stomach.

Naruto ran off and glanced at Gaara as they crossed paths. He couldn't believe that Lee lost to Gaara. He ran to where Miyuki was. A team of medical ninja's were at the scene checking on Lee's injuries. One of the medical ninja's spoke to Guy basically telling him that Lee's days as a ninja are over, Shocking Guy, Miyuki and Naruto.

"He's wrong...it can't be true..."Naruto muttered

"That...can't be true..."Miyuki muttered shaking a bit. She thought back of everything that happened. More memories appeared when she and Lee trained together.

 _'I swear to you that I won't give up on my dreams!' Lee said_

And of when they trained together at the training ground, both of them with exhausted look on their faces and the time that she bandaged his hands from training too hard.

"Lee..."Miyuki whispered

"It's easy for you to say! What about bushy brow?! What's he suppose to do now?!"Naruto yelled out as they took Lee away. "Failure?! I thought you said we could win! I thought you said...It was all a lie wasn't it?!"

Naruto felt arms around him in a gentle hug.

"Naru..."Miyuki whispered Naruto was still shaking. "Just stop...please..."

"...Miyu..."Naruto said hugging her back. "It isn't fair...he tried so hard.."

"I know Naru..."Miyuki said

Gaara glanced at them, he used his sand to disappear and re appear where his team is.

'So the worst didn't happen after all.'Baki thought

"Good, to have you back Gaara."Temari said

Gaara just glanced at her not saying a word, his eyes slightly wandered towards Miyuki. He felt that slight feeling that he couldn't describe again and just glared at her.

'I should kill her next...'Gaara thought glancing at Miyuki.

Kakashi walked over to Guy.

"I wanted to apologized, I was acting like a self righteous fool."Kakashi said "I realized like you said if it was Miyuki, I probably wouldn't stop her either. Come on Guy they can't start the next match with us standing here."

"Right..."Guy said

Kakashi saw that Naruto and Miyuki were a little too close together, Kakashi walked over to them because of how he is but before Kakashi could do anything Riku popped out of nowhere and glared at Naruto.

"Geez, what is up with you're rat?"Naruto said

Riku glared at Naruto and Naruto glared back.

"I think you should put a leash on him."Naruto said

"I'm not gonna do that! He didn't do anything to deserve it!"Miyuki said

"What about when he bit me?! Or when he scratched my face?!"Naruto exclaimed

"Only because you deserved it for insulting him!"Miyuki said "You just don't get him!"

"I don't have to get him! He's a rat!"Naruto exclaimed he felt a smack at the back of his head. "Ow! Why do you always do that?!"

"Cause I felt like it!"Miyuki said pouted and hugged Riku and walked away.

After a few minutes the others were at the stands waiting fir the last match which is Choji Akimichi vs Dosu.

"Yeah you can do it!"Shikamaru cheered

"Fatso!"Ino yelled out.

Choji's ears perked up and an angry anime vein popped out an angry comically expression etched onto his face.

"When I'm done here, I'm coming after you Ino!"Choji exclaimed

"Fine, fatso of you want this match to end quickly I'll just finish you quickly."Dosu smirked underneath his bandages.

"You gonna go down hard you mummified weirdo!"Choji exclaimed fire burning in his eyes feeling determined. Choji made a quick handsign "Expansion Jutsu!" His body expanded "Now the hidden leaf style Taijutsu : Human Boulder!"

Dosu easily dodged the attack, the moment Choji hit the wall by his size he couldn't get out giving Dosu the chance to use his Jutsu apparently even if Choji couldn't hear it Dosu could use his Jutsu by the vibrations in the body it can cause damage too. The match was over before anyone else could even blink. The medical ninja's took Choji away to be checked up.

"And with that the preliminaries are finished."Hayate said "Congratulations on those that advanced to the third Exam."

"And now I will explain the final round."The third Hokage said

'Finally! I was getting tired of waiting here!'Miyuki thought

"In the final round each of you will put your battle skills on display, the final battle will be one month from now."the hokage said

"A month?"Miyuki said

"You mean we're not gonna do it here and now?"Naruto asked

"This is to provide a suitable period of preparation."He said "Also because everyone here saw what your abilities are and that you need time to practice hard and learn new tricks."

'Awesome! That means that Dad can teach me some new jutsu's!'Miyuki thought 'I've gotta train hard!'

"All of you in a calm orderly line will take a slip of paper."The Hokage said

Anko walked to each of the small group of Genin and each of them took a slip of paired with a number to it. After that each Genin revealed the number to the proctor.

"All right here's who's paired up to fight who in the final Exam."Ibiki said showing a clipboard.

'So...Naruto is agaisnt Neji...Gaara agaisnt Sasuke...Kankuro with shino...shikamaru with Temari and I'm dead last with Dosu...great...just great...I'm gonna be bored out of my mind until it's my turn!'Miyuki thought

"Even if you lose the match there's still a chance that you'll become chunnin."The Hokage said "There's also a chance that none of you will be chosen. Thank you all for your patience see you all next month."

'I gotta be ready for anything! I'll have to practice until I master a few of my clans jutsu's! I might get a chance to actually use that one Jutsu! I'll have to ask dad to help me!'Miyuki thought feeling a bit pumped.

After about an hour later Miyuki and Naruto went to the hospital to see Kakashi sensei and check if Sasuke is okay. The moment they asked the nurse she told them that Sasuke can't have any visitors.

"What?! You gotta be kidding me?!"Naruto exclaimed

"Sorry,those are the rules."The nurse said

"Aw come on Lady!"Naruto exclaimed

"Naruto, this is a hospital keep it down."Kakashi said

"Daddy! I'm so glad to see you!"Miyuki exclaimed giving him a bright smile.

"Kakashi sensei I've gotta ask you a favor."Naruto started

"Stop right there I already know what you're going to ask."Kakashi said "I've already found someone to train you Naruto."

"Hold on! Why can't you train me sensei?!"Naruto exclaimed pointing his finger at his sensei.

"Maybe is it because that daddy is training me!"Miyuki exclaimed her eyes glittered.

'She's...not going to like this...I've gotta resist that look she has right now...must resist...'Kakashi thought

"Miyuki...I can't train you..."Kakashi whispered

"Huh? What was that daddy?"Miyuki said putting her hand over her ear not believing what her dad is saying. "I couldn't hear you."

"I can't train you Miyuki...I've found someone that can train you."Kakashi said

"..."Miyuki stared at him without a hint of emotion.

"Miyuki?"Kakashi said

"...Daddy...why?"Miyuki asked "I thought...you'd wanna help me get better at it..." She gave him the puppy dog eyes to see if it could work again.

'Ack! No! Not that!'Kakashi thought he quickly turned away.

"I'm sorry Miyuki but that's my final say in this! It's not going to change my mind!"Kakashi said

"...Fine..."Miyuki said she pouted a bit.

"Hey wait! If you're not training me or Miyuki... That means...You're training Sasuke aren't you?!"Naruto yelled out.

"What?!"Miyuki exclaimed "Is that true?! You would rather train Sasuke than me?!"

"Miyuki calm down, okay? I've found someone that could really help you improve on your techniques, She's also good in kenjutsu which I think that you two would get along well." Kakashi said "Naruto this other person will help you in you're training too."

"It is I!"Ebisu said

"Hahaha! Tough luck for you Miyuki!" Naruto laughed he felt a smack on the back of his head.

"He's not my teacher! Dad said that mines a She! And he's not a she, idiot!" Miyuki exclaimed

"Wait...so this closet pervert is my teacher?!"Naruto exclaimed

"Hahahaha! Sucks to be you right now!"Miyuki said laughing hysterically.

"Miyuki, you're teacher will be here any minute now."Kakashi said

"Okay...whatever you say dad."Miyuki said 'Still a little pissed that you won't train me...I really wanted to train together...'she thought

At that moment a young woman with straight, purple hair reaching down to her waist,Wearing a porcelain mask resembling a cat with three red stripes — one vertical stripe on the forehead and two horizontal stripes, one on each cheek. She also wearing the standard Anbu uniform, consisting of black and grey armour, metal arm guards and a katana strapped to her back. She has the signature Anbu tattoo on her right shoulder.

"Miyuki,this is Yūgao Uzuki." Kakashi said "She will be training you for the month."

Yūgao took off her cat mask to reveal warm brown eyes, and a shade of red lipstick that she was wearing.

"So this is your daughter Kakashi...hm..."Yūgao said "Get some rest for today, you've had a long day. Meet me tomorrow at the training grounds at 7am sharp, don't be late."

'Yūgao...she seems...nice I guess...I wonder what she'll teach me?'Miyuki thought

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! If there's anything you guys wanna see in my story feel free to Pm also check out my other stories too!**


	55. Chapter 54

**Hi guys! This is the first chapter of Miyuki's training! So enjoy!**

Chapter 54

Today is the first day of Miyuki's training. So Miyuki got up early and Riku followed her to the training grounds. Once they reached the training grounds Riku climbed up a tree that had some fruit and picked a few to munch on. A few minutes later Yugao appeared with her usual anbu clothes on. Only without the cat mask that she was wearing.

"Morning, Yugao sensei!"Miyuki said giving her a smile.

"Looks like you didn't inherited your father's tardiness."Yugao said "Kakashi told me you know a bit of Kenjutsu, So today Lets work on that. Instead of actual swords we'll use Bokken as you already know a Bokken is a wooden sword safe for practice only."

"Yes,Sensei!"Miyuki said

A few hours into the Training Miyuki manage to learn a few things like how to hold the sword better and a few basic stances so that she won't lose balance into a fight.

"You've got that wrong Miyuki."Yugao said she took Miyuki's hands and showed her the correct way, one hand gripping the Bokken while the other hand was in her back. "You have to have a better grip at it like this. You've got the stance almost right, but you can't lose that grip keep your hand like this and your other hand at the back since your using one hand for this stance or you'll get that hand chopped off."

"Okay, Yugao sensei!"Miyuki said

"You're hips need to be more straight forward, Relax you're shoulders they look too stiff."Yugao said

"Right."Miyuki said

'Still in just a few hours she got a bit of the stances and a few movements down...it's like Kakashi said...'Yugao thought

 **Flashback**

"Wait, you want me to teach your daughter?"Yugao said

"Yes, Miyuki seems a bit of a natural at wielding the sword But she needs to learn it a bit better." Kakashi said

"I see." Yugao asked

"Miyuki is...Different from most Kunoichi her age. The style that she has isn't Exactly well known by others, I can't copy it." Kakashi said "It's only used with her Kekkei genkai."

"So this style of kenjutsu can only be used by her Kekkei genkai? "Yugao said

"Yes, I know that with your help she'll do better."Kakashi said

 **End of flashback**

'Just what is her style of Kenjutsu?'Yugao thought looking at Miyuki's skill at wielding the sword the way that Yugao did just a while ago.

'I think I'm getting it...'Miyuki thought she glanced to see Riku holding a stick and basically imitating what Miyuki was doing, in which her opinion was cute. She saw Riku hit the tree with the stick a few times and looked back at Miyuki to imitate her training.

"Keep that stance, steady now."Yugao said "Keep both feet firm to the ground."

"Okay, Yugao sensei!"Miyuki said holding her Bokken and Yugao held hers.

Both of them practice After a few hours Miyuki was breathing heavily she had a few scratch marks from her training and she glanced at Yugao. Yugao didn't have any scratches on her and just looked at Miyuki.

'She's gotten at least the first stance right it usually takes a person a few days to learn it.'Yugao thought 'I guess Kakashi is right that she might be a natural at it.'

"I think that's Enough for today Miyuki. Meet me again tomorrow at the same time."Yugao said

"Okay, Yugao sensei!"Miyuki exclaimed

Miyuki put away her Bokken and Riku immediately followed her around the village for a while.

"I should get a few things before I go home."Miyuki said to Riku, he was resting on top of her head.

"You're just tired from playing aren't you?"Miyuki said Riku let out a sound of agreement. "Well as long as I can see where you are then it's fine just be careful Riku, I don't want you hurt."

Miyuki kept on walking holding a small bag of groceries and was deep in thought of her first day of training if she'll ever get better at it, if she'll beat her opponent or if she'll be chunnin if Sasuke will beat Gaara in his match.

She stopped thinking all of that when Gaara popped into her head. Somehow he didn't terrify her, she wondered why, she should be mad at him for hurting her friend severely but somehow she can't bring herself to hate someone. She's not the type to judge a book by its cover, she's the type to get to know that person first. Gaara of the Desert, with his ability to manipulate sand at will and feeling no emotion at all except to kill anyone that's in his path. She didn't know why he intrigued her, she thought maybe because of that hair color of his.

'I do like this hair color...'She thought

The minute she got inside her house she saw a note on the Table from Kakashi saying that he won't be home until really late at didn't realized how much the day had tired her out and that she'll have to wake up early tomorrow to train again. She made herself something quick to eat and change clothes for her white pajamas to get ready for bed. She opened window just slightly to let the cool night air in her room after a few minutes she fell asleep, Riku slept in a drawer that was a makeshift bed for him next to her bed.

Unknown to her that someone was watching her sleep. He appeared right out her window and listened to her steady breathing pattern, the moonlight reflecting her small silhouette. She looked so helpless right now, so vulnerable. The rest of the night was spent in total silence. All he did was just watch her sleep so peacefully, he wondered why he doesn't just kill her now? This is the right moment so why not take this chance and end her?

 **Gaara's P.o.v.**

Just looking at her gave me the urge to kill her, This is the right moment to do this, To hear her scream and beg for her life. I raised my hand over to her body as the sand circled around her bed, waiting for me to give the order. I looked how peacefully she slept not knowing what I'm about to do. This is what makes me feel alive, this is my purpose.

Then I had that feeling again in my chest, I hate this feeling, I don't understand this feeling and I hate it. I glared at Miyuki sleeping form she moved slightly to where I could fully see her face, she looked so peaceful not a care in the world, the first thought in my head was that she's so innocent...that what makes her an easy prey to kill. But That feeling I felt won't go away, I didn't know why.

Before I could even kill her I heard footsteps inside the house, I had guessed that her father was up, I glared at the sleeping girl.

"I will kill you..."I whispered then I used my sand to leave, Letting her live another day. The only thing that puzzled me was why did I wait too long to kill her?

I immediately left going away around ten meters from her house and looked up at the dawn of a new day with a strange feeling that I could not understand after the night I had.

 **End of P.o.v.**

A week have passed since then Miyuki began her training with Yugao as her teacher. She knew that training would be difficult but she pushed through it. Miyuki kept her stance and found a moment to strike at Yugao. Yugao easily blocked it with her sword and knocked Miyuki down with great force.

"Stand up Miyuki. Let's try again."Yugao said holding her bokken.

Miyuki slowly got up from the ground raising her bokken at Yugao.

'Even when she's tired, she's determined to learn only a few days passed and I've seen some improvement.'Yugao thought

'I can do this!'Miyuki thought

They're bokken clashed against each other's. Miyuki didn't hold back on her teacher.

Yugao manage to knock Miyuki's wooden sword into the air but before Yugao could say anything, she saw Miyuki disappear for a second and looked that she was in the air instead of grabbing the sword Miyuki kicked the base of the hilt with her right foot to send it towards Yugao.

Yugao quickly reacted and dodged it, she glanced to see the sword with a sharper edge of ice into it and the ground where the sword landed was crumbled and ice spiked up.

'I've never seen something like that before.'Yugao thought looking at Miyuki breathing heavily and kneeling in the ground.

"What was that?"Yugao asked

"Oh...I uh...it was something I came up with I never tried it out though..."Miyuki said "It's sorta another one of the forms of my Kenjutsu that only uses my kekkei genkai..."

'Could that be what Kakashi said to me...just what kind of Kenjutsu is that?'Yugao thought 'I haven't seen something like this.'

"Yugao sensei, are you okay? You look like you're deep in thought."Miyuki said

"Oh..it's fine Miyuki, why don't we call it a day I'll see you tomorrow at our usual time."Yugao said

"Right!"Miyuki said

Yugao disappeared and Miyuki just plopped herself to the ground breathing heavily from today's intense training. She glanced to see Riku holding one of her short swords looking tired as well.

'Today was tougher than yesterday's training...I wonder how Naruto is doing... I think I should look for him later...I hope he's not doing anything stupid..then again it's Naruto...' Miyuki thought 'I better check on him as soon as I'm done resting I'll go.'

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! If you have any comments or wanna see some more Of Miyuki bonding moments with anyone pm me!**


	56. Chapter 55

**I don't own Naruto just My Oc and her pet Riku.**

Chapter 55

'I can't freaking believe it!'Miyuki thought angrily walking. 'That guy is a bigger pervert than the last trainer Naruto had! I can't believe it! Didn't he even try to find Naruto a Good trainer!'

After Miyuki rested enough from today's Kenjutsu training she went to find Naruto since she hasn't seen him in a week, she found out that He was being trained by someone that beat up Ebisu. But this guy is the biggest pervert why? Because he's the author of kakashi's favorite book that's why!

Naruto even started calling him Pervy sage in which Miyuki mentally agreed but she had to show some respect for jiraya unless if he does something then she'll just scold him, but that seem silly right? An older man being scolded by a preteen. But at least she knew that her friend wasn't slacking off and was actually training. She even had to remind herself to Check on him everyday after her training and maybe help him.

Miyuki walked around the stores for a bit looking at a few things, she didn't have Riku with her somehow everytime she trains he mysteriously disappears for a long while until the end of the day he'd come back in her room and he just gets lots of scratches on his furry body in which she thought they he was playing too much.

She stopped her tracks to see a fabric store. When she went inside she smelled the faintest scent of lilac and the smell of new fabrics, She saw rolls and rolls of different types of fabrics in different colors and textures and pretty clothes being worn by the mannequins. Miyuki's fingers lightly touched a dark blue fabric that felt velvety and soft.

'I think I should change what I wear...ill need something new...I can sew it myself...maybe something that would really be cute yet fierce...Hmm...'Miyuki thought looking at all of the endless fabrics inside the shop, so why not change her look once in a while she already cut her hair so why not a new customized outfit instead of one you can just buy it from a store. 'But what color? That's the hard part...'

Miyuki was puzzled at trying to figure out which color fabric would be best for her to use for her own outfit. They had so many choices and colors that after an hour she just got stuck and decided to put it on hold until she makes a choice for the color. She left the shop walking aimlessly into the street trying to find something to do.

'Maybe I should get some dango? Or I could grab something to eat before going home.'Miyuki thought

She was deep in thought until she saw a few flowers in front of her face.

"These are for you my beautiful ice princess." A voice said

Miyuki looked up to see the sound ninja boy that she faced a week ago, she quickly took a few steps back, she thought back of his recent flirting actions in their match which creeped her out and wondered why he's here when he should be with his team.

"W...why are you here, Daichi?!"Miyuki exclaimed

"Oh, so you didn't forget about me! I'm so glad that our match was so memorable for you too!"Daichi said giving her a sweet smile.

"More like the weirdest and creepiest match I've ever had!" Miyuki exclaimed

Daichi chuckled in an amused manner as Miyuki wondered what to do now.

"Please accept these flowers, although they don't compare your beauty." Daichi said holding the flowers which was a sunflower and a Gladiolus wrapped in a pretty translucent paper wrapped in a light yellow ribbon.

"No."Miyuki bluntly said

Daichi had a sad puppy like look on his face."Why?" He asked

"Because dad told me not to accept things from weirdos." Miyuki said

"But I'm not!"Daichi said

"Yes you are!"Miyuki exclaimed "You're such a creep!"

"Oh, My ice princess can be cruel at times...but you still captured my heart~" Daichi said

Miyuki felt like getting away from him as fast as she could she started to think of how she'll get away from him.

"I think our meeting here was destiny! Please, Let us go and have some dango!" Daichi said loudly.

He placed his hand on his heart while holding out the other hand with the flowers offering it to Miyuki. A few people looked at Miyuki and Daichi, Miyuki heard a few whispering saying it was cute the way he just asked her out in which made Miyuki blush in embarrassment and she just Ran off leaving Daichi alone. The small crowd looked to see how Daichi would react to what Miyuki did, would he feel angry? Embarrassed? They waited for anticipation for him to react.

"Aw, she's so shy~" He cooed. Daichi didn't feel upset or angry at Miyuki's action, in fact he thought it was cute.

Miyuki ran as fast as she could, she didn't stop she just ran until she felt tired it wasn't until she reached the training ground she put her hand on the tree huffing out of breath.

"I...I think I've lost him..."Miyuki muttered

"Lost who? My ice princess." A voice said

"Kya! You scared me!"Miyuki shouted

Apparently Daichi caught up to her with no problem at all.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."Daichi said He took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. Miyui immediately pulled her hand away from him, blushing in embarrassment.

"I heard a shout! You okay Miyuki?!" A voice said

Miyuki looked up to see her dad and boy she was glad it was him.

"Daddy!"Miyuki exclaimed hugging him tightly."I'm so glad to see you! I missed you!"

'Something must've scared her.'Kakashi thought he lightly patted Miyuki's back And he saw Daichi he had a pleasant smile on his face.

'This was the boy that almost kissed my little girl...'Kakashi thought a dark and eerie aura was around him.

"Oh, hello you must be her father?"Daichi said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Daichi Sui."

"Yes, I'm her father."Kakashi said

"I'll see you later, Miyuki " Daichi said "Maybe next time we can have some dango."

"Sorry, but Miyuki is **busy** far **too busy** to **go out with anyone** right now." Kakashi said in what sounded like a friendly matter but had an eerie feel to it. "She's got training all month, so she can't possibly go out with anyone right now."

"I understand sir."Daichi said not feeling any effect at Kakashi's matter. "Well, you forgot these Miyuki. " He held out the flowers from earlier and put it in both of her hands. "Good bye my ice princess..." He whispered softly

'Is this what Sakura felt? Ah crap! Don't tell me he's a fanboy?! Aw man! This is not how I planned my day!'Miyuki thought

'I will not let any boy near her! She's far too young to date!And if they do then I'll just have to resort to other measures.'Kakashi thought an intimidating aura was around him glaring at Daichi as he walked away not feeling any effect that Kakashi is giving out.

After Daichi left, Kakashi and Miyuki started to walk.

"So how was your training today?"Kakashi asked

"It was good, tomorrow I have to wake up even earlier because Yugao sensei says she has a special training for me to help me on my kenjutsu."Miyuki said "I guess since I improved a bit that's why she said about that new training she's got for me."

"That's good."Kakashi said "Just be careful don't hurt yourself."

"Dad, I'm a ninja! I'm not a little girl anymore!"Miyuki said she pouted.

'But you're my little girl...He thought

"Come on Let's go out to eat today."Kakashi said "You pick the place."

"Yeah! I want some barbecue!" Miyuki exclaimed smiling.

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! If you want to see Miyuki have any bonding moments with anyone pm me!**


	57. Chapter 56

**I don't Naruto just my Oc and her pet Riku.**

Chapter 56

The next morning Miyuki got up very early, even earlier than she ever got up. The sun was barely rising at the new day Miyuki carried a small backpack and Riku was inside the backpack sleeping. She walked towards the training ground, no less than a few minutes Yugao appeared.

"Morning Yugao sensei!"Miyuki said

"Morning Miyuki, are you ready for today's training?"Yugao asked

"Yep! I'm ready for anything!"Miyuki exclaimed pumping her fist in the air.

"Good, but we won't be training here today I've got somewhere else in mind."Yugao said

"Huh?"Miyuki said

Around an hour later they arrived at a big forest surrounded by big very thick bamboo's, this was the first time that Miyuki ever went to this type of forest covered in bamboo. The deeper they went in the different types of bamboos she saw until they stopped to see giant bamboos.

"So...uh Yugao sensei why are we here?"Miyuki asked

"To train as simple as that."Yugao said

"In this place?"Miyuki said

"Yes, you see in kenjutsu you have to have a sense of balance and flexibility when facing your Opponent, you can't be too anxious that will mess up in the Jutsu that you perform, you have to keep calm and think ahead."Yugao explained taking out the sword and tossing it to Miyuki in which she grabbed it.

"Okay, but why here?"Miyuki said "If I have to learn to balance better can we just use a rope or something?"

"This type of training is better for you because it will also help you in controlling your chakra better." Yugao said "Kakashi told me that you did the tree climbing exercise I want you practice balancing on top of the Bamboo while fending off any attack that comes at you. If you fall of the bamboo then you'll get up and try again until you get it right. "

"Balance on bamboo? "Miyuki said

"I'll show you."Yugao said

Yugao focused her chakra towards her feet and climbed the bamboo tree until she was standing at the very top of it.

"Throw me any ninja tool you have Miyuki."Yugao said

Miyuki nod and reached into her pouch in her back pocket taking out shurikens and threw them at Yugao, This was the first time that Miyuki ever saw this type of training before but the first thing she thought when Yugao dodged the shurikens with her sword and jumping from another bamboo tree not getting a scratch and maintaining her balance in which she thought was impressive, well Yugao would be good at this kind of training method, so maybe it might be good giving it a try.

"See? It's easy."Yugao said

'She call that easy?! I've never done something like this before!'Miyuki thought 'I didn't think this type of training Existed! I'll have to at least try! And hope that I don't fall...' Riku looked at Miyuki while he started to climb up to a bamboo tree.

Miyuki focused her chakra towards her feet and began to climb straight up the bamboo tree. Miyuki carefully tried to stand on the bamboo but everytime she moved the bamboo would wobble at each slight movement she makes, and even after a few minutes of trying to find some type of balance the bamboo stopped moving in which Miyuki let out a sigh of relief.

"Who said you could relax?!"Yugao yelled out throwing shurikens at Miyuki.

"Kya!"Miyuki exclaimed holding her sword deflecting the shurikens but it was difficult for her everytime she'd even move the bamboo she was standing felt like it wasn't holding her weight. So she just jumped off the first bamboo to the other one. Riku cringe and put his paws up covering his eyes he didn't want to see his owner hurt.

"Keep your guard up!"Yugao said following Miyuki throwing shurikens at her.

'This is hard!'Miyuki thought dodging the shurikens and landing on another bamboo.

"You're too slow!"Yugao said taking out her sword and thrusted it trying to hit Miyuki in which Miyuki quickly dodged it and saw the bamboo being chopped off on where she used to stand.

'She's strict!'Miyuki thought

"Stay focused!"Yugao exclaimed

"Okay!"Miyuki exclaimed

After a few hours the sun was shining brightly an Exhausted Miyuki was leaning against the bamboo tree full of scratches and a few bumps because from her early training she'd fallen a few times, she knew that she'd need more practice. She glanced at Riku which he was equally tired too. Yugao looked at Miyuki and stood up.

"I'd say that was okay, not great we'll just have to try harder in it tomorrow morning."Yugao said

'I want my daddy...she's scary when she's like this!'Miyuki thought mentally crying on the inside.

"Today's training isn't over yet, the next part of our training is up."Yugao said

"Okay, sensei."Miyuki said

After an hour later Miyuki and Yugao were in the riverside near the leaf village.

"This part of the training is simple, just walk on water."Yugao said

"Walk on water?"Miyuki said

"Yes, I'll show you."Yugao said "Although this technique is a bit difficult to master because the amount of chakra that needs to be emitted changes constantly."

Yugao focused her chakra and stood on the water and started to walk normally. Miyuki's eyes widen and smiled.

"Okay!"Miyuki exclaimed

'Focus...my chakra to my feet...'Miyuki thought

Around an hour of practice in the walking on water exercise Miyuki took a few steps to the water and carefully stood on top of the water. She started to walk around a bit.

"Is this how it's done?"Miyuki asked

"Yes, but remember what I said about this exercise."Yugao said "I'm sure it'll come in handy for you."

"Right! Thanks sensei!"Miyuki exclaimed

"Tomorrow get up early and meet me at the bamboo forest."Yugao said

"Okay! See you tomorrow sensei!" Miyuki exclaimed

After Miyuki and Yugao parted ways to meet tomorrow, Miyuki decided that today she'd buy the fabric to start working on her outfit. She walked until she saw the fabric store.

'Ok! I'll just need to pick the color!'Miyuki thought .'Maybe purple? No...I want something that's different...Oh I know!'

Before Miyuki could even go inside the store she heard a shout.

"There you are my beautiful ice princess!"

'No! Not him!'Miyuki thought 'He's annoying me!'

"My princess."Daichi said giving her a soft smile. "Oh...it's been so long since I've seen your lovely face, my princess!"

"You've seen me yesterday..."Miyuki said her eye twitched in annoyance. "Why are you here,Daichi?"

"I wanted to know if you'd like to—"

"Hey, you're that sound ninja guy from the Exam." A voice said

Miyuki froze her eyes shifted to see her teammate Sasuke.

Sasuke glanced at Miyuki his eyes shifted at her looking at her, he could tell that she was training a bit hard. He saw that Daichi was a bit close to Miyuki so he just glared at him.

"Well, well Sasuke is it? You're teammates with my beautiful ice princess."Daichi said

'You're ice princess?'Sasuke thought he felt a slight pang of jealousy In him, he glared daggers at Daichi.

"I'm not you're ice princess! Just stop saying that!" Miyuki exclaimed feeling her cheeks warm in embarrassment.

Daichi blinked seeming confused before but he seemed to have an answer to why Miyuki was acting like this. He took Miyuki's hands into his own.

"Is it that you have never had any one confess to you before, so you dont how to react to such affection?" Daichi asked. "Am I…your first?"

Miyuki's mouth practically unhinged as her cheeks went completely red. Daichi grinned when seeing he was right. Sasuke glared at him angrily trying to contain this jealous feeling that he was feeling when Daichi held Miyuki's hand and at his comment.

"I am right~" Daichi said. "My beautiful ice princess! I feel honored to be your first."

Miyuki managed to get away from the guy and hid behind Sasuke.

"Are you gonna leave? You're annoying her." Sasuke said glaring at him.

"I'll only leave if she ask me."Daichi said

"Please leave Daichi!"Miyuki squeaked still hiding behind Sasuke.

"As you wish my princess."Daichi said

Daichi gave Miyuki a smile and left the store. Leaving Sasuke and Miyuki alone.

"I thought he'd never leave! I feel like he's a fanboy or something."Miyuki muttered

'I better not see that guy again...'Sasuke thought he glanced at Miyuki.

"So what are you doing here?"Sasuke asked

"Oh, I'm going into the store to buy some fabric, so that I could make an outfit for myself."Miyuki said "But I don't know what color to pick..."

Sasuke nod slightly he really doesn't care much about fashion or anything like that he knows that most girls are a bit into it.

"White..."Sasuke muttered.

"Huh? What was that?"Miyuki asked

"Why not White..."Sasuke said

It was the only color that popped into his head at looking at her, maybe because that's the color that suited her best. He looked at her face deep in thought.

"Yeah! That will go with other colors I have in mind, thanks Sasuke!"Miyuki said giving him a bright smile.

"Whatever..."Sasuke said turning his head feeling his cheeks slightly warm and felt a slight warm feeling in his stomach in which he shrugged it off. Miyuki bought a few different colored fabrics and bought a Snow White fabric that she liked.

"Hey, Sasuke. You plan on wearing something different in the Exam?"Miyuki asked

"No, why?"Sasuke asked

"Okay, then as a thanks for helping me today. I'll make you something that you can wear at the Exams!"Miyuki said "Meet me tomorrow around 2 pm okay!" Miyuki ran off with her things while Sasuke watched her until he couldn't see her anymore.

 **There you have it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Any comments or anything you wanna see Pm me!**


	58. Chapter 57

**I don't own Naruto just My Oc and her pet Riku.**

Chapter 57

The next day Miyuki had another harsh training session with Yugao, she felt her body ache all around her from the bamboo training and other types of training she had. After they finished today's session Miyuki went home and started to make the lay out of her outfit she started sketching different designs for her outfit. Papers were scattered on the table with different styles of clothing drawings and colors. She tapped her pencil Against the table looking at the new drawing.

'Okay, I like how the sleeves are, I wanna add something to give it a little bit of my own look.'Miyuki thought 'But what? I'll just leave it alone for now, I've already have an idea for Sasuke's clothing I just need his measurements and ask him about the color he'd like or if he'll like the drawing or if I need to re draw it...I hope I can finish them both before the Exam.'

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone knocking on her door, she wondered who it was, it couldn't be Sasuke it's still too early for him to come over so she got up from the couch and opened the door only to see the pinkette in front of her.

"Hi, Miyuki."Sakura said

"Oh, hey Sakura...how are you doing?"Miyuki asked

"I'm fine, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out, I practically didn't see you in so long since you're training and all."Sakura said "Maybe you want to go to the hot springs to relax?"

"Sure, why not?"Miyuki said

After a few minutes Miyuki and Sakura were on their way to go to the hot springs, Truthfully they didn't know what to talk about so they just talked about any random stuff.

"So, it looks like you're hair grew a bit since the last time I saw you."Sakura said

"Oh, yeah I guess it did, I don't know why but my hair always grows fast so my haircuts don't last long."Miyuki said running her hand through her hair now about a few inches longer than it was before the exams started.

"But you look nice with your hair like that."Sakura said

"Thanks."Miyuki said

The two girls stopped to look at an Accesory store, it had a nice flowery scent and a playful appearance by the colorful wallpaper. She looked at the table that had lots of cute ribbons, hair clips and such. Her eyes wandered at a pair of snowflake hair clips and a blue scarf.

"Those are cute."Sakura said

"Yeah they are."Miyuki said

"Are you going to buy both of them?"Sakura asked

"They're pretty but I don't have enough money for two."Miyuki said "I'll just buy the blue scarf."

"Is it for someone?"Sakura asked curiously

"I thought it'd be nice for Riku. I bet he'd look so cute in it!"Miyuki said

"Now that you mention it, where is your pet?"Sakura asked

"I don't know, I always take him with me when I train with Yugao sensei and he just does the cutest things! Like trying to copy my training! It's just so cute!"Miyuki said "But after that he'd disappear and come back with cuts and scratches everywhere in his little body, I just think he's playing way too much."

After a few minutes of browsing in the shop, Miyuki bought the blue scarf and the two kunoichi's went inside the hot springs to relax. Letting the warm water and steam to cleanse away their fatigue and relax their aching muscles. As soon as the two girls were done with the hot springs, they were looking at a few more shops. Until something caught Miyuki's eye seeing a certain redhead with his siblings.

"Miyuki? What are you staring at?"Sakura asked

"Huh? Oh sorry I sorta thought I saw something."Miyuki said

"Hmm, are you sure it's something? Or is it someone?"Sakura asked

Miyuki stopped and looked at her watch, her relaxed look change to a slight panic one.

"I gotta go!" Miyuki exclaimed

"Where are you going?"Sakura asked

"I just really wanna finish my outfit! I can't forget to finish his Either!"Miyuki exclaimed she started to run. "Bye, I'll see you later Sakura! "

'His? So she's making something for someone? Hmm...I wonder who's it for?'Sakura thought.

Miyuki literally ran to her house she zig and zag turning another corner until she reached home to see the Uchiha waiting outside her door. Sasuke glanced at her.

"You're late."He said

"I know! I'm sorry!"Miyuki said trying to catch her breath.

Sasuke just shrugged and Miyuki unlocked the door to her house and both of them went inside.

"I'll go get my things just take a seat okay?"Miyuki said

He Just shrugged and took a seat waiting for her. He glanced around the house, It was all pretty simple, the wooden floors were clean and everything tidy. Somehow it had a somewhat pleasant atmosphere. He heard light footsteps and he glanced to see Miyuki with some paper,pen and measuring tape.

"Stand up please."Miyuki asked while holding the tape. "I need to get your measurements. Just put your arms out."

Sasuke just got up and stood still. He just let her do what she wanted to do.

"You've grew a bit."Miyuki said "It says about two almost three inches."

Sasuke just stayed quiet and saw that Miyuki wrote it in the paper, He started to feel butterflies in his stomach when Miyuki got close to him.

 **Meanwhile with Kakashi**

He was walking back home, wondering if Miyuki was okay from her ninja training. He noticed that she got a little stronger in which he knows that it's a good thing that she's developing her own techniques. He held a small white box inside a few of Miyuki's favorite treats to surprise her with.

When he reached the door to his house he heard voices. His daughter's voice and Sasuke's.

"Stay still! Try to relax you're too stiff." Miyuki said

"I am relaxed...hey! Don't do it like that!"Sasuke said

Kakashi froze at what he's hearing right now, a dark intimidating aura was around him. He thought the worst outcome of what he's hearing right now. That his student was taking advantage at his daughter, He immediately put his hand on his headband and barge in to stop whatever they're doing right now. He was prepared to do the unthinkable right now at the Uchiha. He opened the door slamming it to the wall making a loud bang.

"What the hell are you doing to...huh?"Kakashi said he stopped to see Miyuki with measuring tape around Sasuke's waist.

"Dad, you're home early."Miyuki said feeling unaffected at his sudden outburst. While Sasuke looked at his sensei suddenly feeling a slight chill emanating from his sensei.

"Miyuki, I'm glad you're here I brought your favorite."Kakashi said smiling to Miyuki. " Can you go make some tea please? While I keep our guest company."

"Okay."Miyuki said she turn to Sasuke. "I've already got all of your measurements so hopefully you'll like what I make for you."

Sasuke nod while Miyuki went to the kitchen, Sasuke felt an eerie aura he glanced at Kakashi.

'What's wrong with him?'Sasuke thought 'Why do I feel that he's not himself?'

'I'm keeping my eye on you Sasuke...'Kakashi thought giving off an intimidating aura.

Miyuki picked out a few things to make the tea. She was deep in thought about a few things. She wondered if Sasuke will like the outfit that she had in mind, he even told her that he didn't care as long as he had his clan symbol on it. When she asked him what color he'd like, he just shrugged and let her pick since she's making it. In the end she just decided to make it in black since he wasn't being helpful. She also wondered when will Riku come back, she hoped that Gaara didn't kill him.

'I wonder how he's doing?'Miyuki thought thinking of the red headed sand ninja.

Miyuki heard the sound of the kettle whistling snapping out her thoughts so she took it out and poured the hot water in a smaller teapot adding in the black tea leaves.

"I made the tea!"Miyuki said smiling carrying the tray with the small teapot, spoons, honey and cups. She looked at a slightly distressed Sasuke and her father that seemed in a bit of a too cheerful mood. 'Did something happened while I was making the tea?' She thought

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! If you have any suggestions or comments Pm me!**


	59. Chapter 58

**I don't own Naruto just my Oc and her pet Riku.**

Chapter 58

After Sasuke left her house, Miyuki got tired and went to her room to change into her pajamas she heard tapping sound to her window and she glanced to see Riku holding a rock and lightly knocking it.

"Riku!"Miyuki said opening the window and hugged him. "Where have you've been mister! I was worried about you!"

Riku just let out a chatter sound as if saying that he's okay.

"Oh! Look what I've got for you!"Miyuki said taking out the small blue fabric to him. "I think you'll look cute wearing this!"

Riku looked at Miyuki as she put on the fabric tying it around his neck.

"Oh you look so cute!"Miyuki slightly squealed hugging him. "See?" She took him to her small vanity mirror he looked at his reflection his paws touched the fabric around his neck. "Do you like it?"

Riku nodded making another chattering sound.

"I'm glad you like it! "Miyuki said "Oh I better start on The outfits! I think if I start now it might be done...at least I hope."

Miyuki sat down at her chair and took out the fabric. 'I picked this white fabric for myself the rest of the design I have it in my head so hopefully it'll look good and for Sasuke black I've already have an idea his will be a full body piece in black and when he wraps his hands in the white fabric so it won't be too dark for him.

Since then early morning she'd train with her sensei, Miyuki trained really hard, she manage to do the bamboo training a bit better than when she started. And Every night before she'd go to bed, Miyuki worked on sewing her outfit and Sasuke's and after a week and a half she'd finally finished them.

'I finished it!' Miyuki thought looking at her outfit in the mannequin and carefully folding Sasuke's outfit that she had in her room. 'I'm happy it came out okay. Now I can sleep a bit, in a few hours Yugao sensei said we'd work on a new Jutsu...'

Miyuki plopped onto her bed and after a few minutes she fell asleep.

 **Gaara's p.o.v.**

The last few days I watched Miyuki go to bed at a later time, I didn't have the chance to kill her all this time I saw her sewing something until late every night then going to sleep. I was at the roof top a few meters away from her house. I used my sand eye to watch her, she looked happy for some reason and when she went to sleep she looked so peaceful I had to make my move and finish her. I just know that she's the one to blame for this warm feeling in my chest, it's becoming so unbearable I'm not used to this feeling and I hate it. It's her fault that's why she's going to die by my own hands to make this feeling go away. I saw her sleeping face one more time and I decided to just kill her when the Third Exams start after I kill Sasuke Uchiha, I'll kill her.

"Miyuki Hatake..."I whispered looking at her sleeping form one last time as I still felt that strange feeling in my chest.

 **End of P.o.v.**

The next morning was the start of her training. Miyuki arrived at the usual time to meet Yugao.

"Morning Yugao sensei!"Miyuki said

"Morning Miyuki, are you ready for what I'm going to teach you?"Yugao asked

"Yep! So what are we doing today?"Miyuki asked

"First we'll do more practice on your kenjutsu."Yugao said Tossing Miyuki her bokken." Are you ready? It'll be a bit more harder than last time."

Miyuki nod and the two started to practice all morning was kenjutsu training and the afternoon was practicing different jutsu's. Since Miyuki's Kekkei genkai was ice both of them agreed that it'd be good if she knew other elemental jutsu's so that she could be more versatile.

"Today, you're going to practice on a summoning Jutsu."Yugao said

"Summoning Jutsu? Cool! So what animal am I going to summon?"Miyuki asked feeling excited.

"Here, Kakashi told me to hand this particular scroll to you he said you might like this one."Yugao said

Yugao took out a scroll that she had on her vest and tossed it to Miyuki in which she caught it.

"Open it, go ahead."Yugao said "It's a contract to do so, just write your name in your own blood and stamp on of your hand also in blood beneath your signature. Then pick a spot where you want to summon it and build up your chakra. Once that make the handsigns that you saw me do a few days ago from our previous training."

"Okay."Miyuki said taking out her Kunai making a small cut on her thumb and writing her name in the contract and stamping her handprint into it. "Now build up my chakra..."

Miyuki did the handsigns. "Summoning Jutsu!" She said slamming her hand to the ground a large cloud of smoke appeared revealing a snow leopard cub wearing a small dark blue scarf.

"Huh? Who are you?" The cub asked tilting its head at Miyuki.

"You...you're so cute!"Miyuki exclaimed "That white fur and black spots! Not to mention those adorable light blue eyes of yours!"

"Aw shuck, you're making me blush!"the cub said slight blushing from the amounts of complements Miyuki gave him.

'She manage to summon a cub it's a good start but it'll take some practice for her to summon the leader and the leader is a bit stubborn.'Yugao thought

"What's your name?"Miyuki asked the cub.

"The names Shiro! What's yours?" Shiro said

"I'm Miyuki! Nice to meet you Shiro!" Miyuki said

"You got anything to eat? I'm hungry."Shiro asked

"Well...I've got some beef jerky, if you want have some."Miyuki said

"Aw...its that all? I kinda feel like having some fresh meat."Shiro said

Shiro looked at Riku who was lying on the grass.

"Don't even think about eating Riku! He's my friend!"Miyuki exclaimed

"Aw..."Shiro said giving Miyuki the sad puppy look.

"Okay, Miyuki I think that's enough training for today I think now you can handle things on your own."Yugao said "I have somewhere to be now, they need me."

"Huh? How do you know they need you?"Miyuki asked

"Look up, you see the birds up there it means that they need the anbu right now."Yugao said "Be careful on your training and good luck on your exam."

"Yugao sensei!"Miyuki said Yugao turn slightly at the young ninja. "Thank you so much for training me! I promise you that I'll do my best!"

Yugao slightly smiled at the girl."Prove to me that all of your training was worth it. Goodbye." Yugao said putting on her mask and disappeared.

"Uh...hey Miyuki can you give me some meat?"Shiro asked

"Oh, well all I've got is the jerky."Miyuki said

"Okay...I guess that'll have to do..."Shiro said

"Aw! Don't be like that! Next time I'll treat you to my home cooking!"Miyuki said smiling at Shiro.

"I like you already!"Shiro said smiling.

After an hour Miyuki undid the Jutsu saying goodbye to Shiro and she wandered around the village for a bit. After a while she got bored and decided to go home. The moment she walked to the door she saw Kakashi in the house pouring tea into a cup.

"Hey dad! Miyuki said

"Miyuki, how was today?"Kakashi asked

"It was good! Yugao sensei said that the next few days I can train on my own."Miyuki said "What about you and Sasuke?"

"He's improving."Kakashi said

"Oh! Before I forget you better give him this!"Miyuki said running to her room and a second later came back with a small bag with the outfit.

"You finished it?" A voice said

She turn to see Sasuke, Apatently Kakashi didn't say that Sasuke was in their house to rest a bit then get back to training,

"I didn't know you were here."Miyuki said walking close to the Uchiha. Handing him the bag. "I hope you like it, it took me a while but I finished it in time."

'She really finished it...'Sasuke thought having that warm feeling in his chest just thinking that Miyuki took her time into making something for him. He glanced in the bag seeing the black clothing. He looked up at Miyuki giving her a slight smirk.

"Heh..."Sasuke said

"I'm gonna go now."Miyuki said "I'll need to pick up some things for dinner so I'll see you later dad! Bye Sasuke!" She gave them a bright smile before leaving Sasuke just looked at her as she closed the door he felt the same butterflies in his stomach earlier.

'This feeling...somehow...it's not so bad...'Sasuke thought

"Sasuke, are you okay?"Kakashi said giving off an eerie aura "You better be thinking about the fight you'll have in the exam. Let's go train right now, **I won't hold back**."

'Why do I feel that he's being literal on it?'Sasuke thought

Miyuki was in the fruit stand looking at a few apples, She ran into Shikamaru as he carried a fruit basket.

"Hey! Shikamaru!"Miyuki said waving at him.

"Oh, hey Miyuki its been a while."Shikamaru said

"Yeah, what's with the basket?"Miyuki asked

"Oh this, it's for Choji I'm going to visit him at the hospital and then maybe see Naruto too."Shikamaru said

"What?! Naruto is in the hospital! What did that idiot do?! Oh no! Oh no!"Miyuki exclaimed as she was panicking. "Oh I knew I should've kept my eye on him! But no! He said 'Don't worry Miyuki everything will be okay' and that Pervy sage! Oh wait until I get him!"

"What a drag...just calm down already."Shikamaru said

"Calm down?! I can't calm down! How long has he been there?!"Miyuki asked comically shaking Shikamaru.

"You're being really annoying right now! He's only been there since yesterday! Calm down already!"Shikamaru said an angry vein popped out then a puff of smoke was all he saw he looked to see Miyuki running.

"I'm coming Naruto!"Miyuki shouted "You better be awake mister!"

"What a drag...I'd hate to be Naruto right now."Shikamaru said

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	60. Chapter 59

**I don't own Naruto just My Ocs and her pet Riku.**

Chapter 59

"Naruto better be awake today!"Miyuki said sitting in the chair looking over her blond friend sleeping. She visited him the last two days, the hospital was super clean like any hospital and the smell of was just pleasant clean smell.

"It's only been two days since you found out he was in the hospital."Shikamaru said "Just let him rest, come on let's play." He set up the shogi board.

"Fine...he better wake up in a bit if not I'll go visit Lee."Miyuki said

"Huh? The sand stopped that's weird did they forget to grind it or something? Uh what a drag..."Shikamaru said

"Well you're a ray of sunshine..."Miyuki muttered

After about an hour later. Miyuki and Shikamaru passed the time playing shogi for a bit.

"What's in that box?"Shikamaru asked

"I brought some dango in case if this guy wakes up but looks like he won't be for a while..."Miyuki said placing a wooden piece to the board game.

"Yeah that's probably something you'd bring..."Shikamaru said placing the final piece in the game. "I win."

"Gah! Well I almost had you for a minute there."Miyuki said she got up from her seat.

"Where are you going?"Shikamaru asked

"I'm gonna go visit Lee. I'll be back in a bit okay?"Miyuki said

Shikamaru let out a sigh. "Now I'm just stuck with him...what a drag..." He said

Miyuki walked to the halls a bit.

"It's a bit quiet...I haven't seen anyone here..."Miyuki said "Now...if I remember correctly Guy sensei told me where Lee was staying in..."

Miyuki found the room that Lee was in and saw Sakura placing a daffodil in a vase.

"Oh, hi Miyuki."Sakura said giving her a soft smile.

"Hey, Sakura I see you dropped by to see Lee."Miyuki said

"Yeah, he's sleeping right now so I better get going now...bye I'll see you tomorrow."Sakura said

Sakura left while Miyuki took a seat looking at the flower and back at Lee.

"Lee...I hope that you'll feel better soon."Miyuki whispered "I remember that you always liked me singing that song that we made up...heh everytime I'd get some dango I hum the song..."

Lee was resting peacefully and slightly moved. She placed the box that she held on the table.

"Heh, maybe next time we'll get some dango and I'll sing that dango song that you like hearing me sing it." Miyuki said "Well I better go check on Naruto now...bye Lee."

Miyuki left the room unaware that an eerie presence appeared, after taking a few steps.

"Ah! I forgot the box!"Miyuki said

She turned back going to Lee's room she ran into Naruto and Shikamaru opening the door to see Gaara about to use his sand to kill Lee. Shikamaru stopped him by his shadow possession Jutsu and Naruto punched Gaara in the face.

"What do you think you're doing here you rat?!"Naruto exclaimed

"What the hell is going on here?!"Miyuki exclaimed

"Hey! I'm using my shadow possession Jutsu! If you're bashing him you're bashing me too, got it?" Shikamaru said

"Oh sorry Shikamaru..."Naruto said

"Use your head next time!"Miyuki said smacking the back of Naruto's head.

"Ow!"Naruto said

Miyuki walked a bit closer to Gaara, she kept her guard up in case if he does something.

"You were trying to kill him again weren't you?"Miyuki said putting the pieces together. "What did he ever do to you?"

Gaara looked at Miyuki.

"You already beat him once in the competition, what's wrong isn't that enough for you?"Shikamaru asked "Do you have a personal grudge against him or something?"

"Lee isn't the type to rub people the wrong way, so why do you want to kill him?"Miyuki asked

" I don't have nothing against him, I simply wanna kill him that's all."Gaara said without any hint of emotion.

"You know what! You're sick in the head! You're crazy!"Naruto yelled out.

"I'm not letting you kill my friend!"Miyuki Exclaimed

"You think we're just gonna let you do what you want you sick psycho."Shikamaru said

'I don't know why he just says he wants to kill him, but I won't let him kill Lee!'Miyuki thought 'Damn it! Why is it always the silent types that seem the most messed up in the heads?'

"If you three get in my way I'll have to kill you as well."Gaara said he glanced at Miyuki.

"Oh really?! Let's just see you try!"Naruto yelled out

"Stay quiet!"Miyuki said she turn to Gaara. 'This guy...'she thought 'I don't know if all three of us could take him...but Maybe if we bluff our way out it might work.'

"Yeah,yeah we've seen your match against Lee but you know Naruto,Miyuki and I have a few tricks up our sleeve as well."Shikamaru said "We were holding back from the competition there's things you haven't seen yet."

"Yeah, you don't even know the things that I could do to you if I face you."Miyuki said not breaking her gaze from Gaara. "Besides its three against one, so just put away your sand and leave now I'm asking nicely."

Gaara stared at Miyuki.

"I'll say it once more...if you get in my way I'll kill you."Gaara said

'Great...so much for bluffing...what now?'Miyuki thought

"Let's see you try it!" Naruto exclaimed

"Back off you don't wanna go there!"Shikamaru said to Naruto.

'Naruto! You're not helping here!'Miyuki thought

"This guy fights like he's mad! Like he's demon or something!"Shikamaru said

"He can act like a demon if he wants too but you know what? I've got the real thing inside of me!"Naruto said

"I may not have a demon in me but you don't want to see me on my bad side that I guarantee. "Miyuki said

"A demon huh? My demon is as real as yours is."Gaara said "From my birth not many people consider it a happy one, to ensure that I became the strongest of shinobi my father had cast his ninjutsu on me infusing my unborn self with a sand spirit I destroyed the life of a woman that gave birth to me. I was born a monster"

Naruto,Miyuki and Shikamaru had shocked look on their faces.

'So he's just like Naruto then!...I never knew that there's other people like Naruto!'Miyuki thought 'But he's totally different!'

"Wow, what swell guy your dad must've been he must've loved you a lot."Shikamaru said with a hint of sarcasm.

"You speak of love? Don't measure me by your standards."Gaara said coldly staring at them. "Love? Family? The only emotional ties I have with my family are the ones that I like to wrap around their necks are only ties of hate. I was brought and nurtured to be the salvation of the village, I was the Kazekage child he taught me the inner most secrets of the shinobi, he pampered and protected me. He left me to myself for a time I thought that was love. That's when it all started..."

"When what started?"Shikamaru asked

'I've never seen Gaara talk so much before I think it's giving me the chills...'Miyuki thought

"You're so talkative now so just tell us already."Miyuki said

"When I was six years old, my father tried to destroy me so many times I could count!"Gaara said smiling evilly.

"You just said your father pampered and protected you, so which is it?"Shikamaru said

"Those that grew up to be too strong are to be feared, eventually I became a threat to the village that I was supposed to save. I have failed the one purpose that I was given life for. In order to live you need a purpose, to exist for no reason is the same as being dead."

'This guy...I think he's the same as Naruto...'Miyuki thought

"The answer came to me to put it simply my reason of living is of killing others, I killed so many would be assassins."Gaara said he glanced at Miyuki to see fear in her eyes but he didn't see it he saw something else that he couldn't describe it. "I live only for myself and love only myself as of the death of my mother that first gave me life but the death of others that sustained me happy to be alive. And there's no end to it as long as there's people in killing this great wide crowded world I will never disappear."

'I was alone too being separated from Haku and my parents...my dads dead I know it and I don't know where my mom is...frankly I don't know if she's alive or dead...I don't know why I'm here or my purpose that is until Kakashi found me...and he just raised me, he gave me a purpose, a reason to live But Gaara he had no one...he had to find the answer on his own and this is what he came up with. What would've happened if Kakashi didn't found me? Would I ended up in a worst case scenario like Gaara?' Miyuki thought tightening her fist.

Naruto took a step back a slight hint of fear etched onto his face at the realization that him and Gaara had similar situations in life.

"Hey! Where are you going?!"Shikamaru asked "What's wrong?"

"Naruto?!"Miyuki said

The three of them heard sand and they looked at Gaara controlling the sand. Even if Gaara was trapped in the shadow possession Jutsu it was useless.

"Now...Let me feel alive!"Gaara said

"I'm not letting you kill me or my friends!"Miyuki exclaimed

Miyuki got in front of Naruto and Shikamaru. She was about to take out her sword until someone stopped them, they looked to see Guy sensei.

"Save it until tomorrow."Guy said "That's when the final competition begins."

All of a sudden Gaara held his head in pain, Flashes of memories went through his head.

"Hey! You okay?"Miyuki said running towards Gaara she was about to touch him to see if he needed help Instead of Gaara letting her, he felt the same warm feeling in his chest so he just pushed her hard not wanting her to be close to him luckily Naruto caught her before she fell.

"Hey! What gives!" Miyuki said getting up.

"She was trying to help you!"Naruto exclaimed clearly angry at Gaara for what he did to Miyuki.

Gaara held his head and walked towards the door he paused for a moment and turn slightly.

"All the same I'll kill you, just you wait."Gaara said

After he left, Miyuki and the others left. Shikamaru went to see where his dad was, Naruto went to grab something to eat while Miyuki looked around the village.

'Tomorrow is the big day...I don't know if I should feel happy? Nervous or freaking scared right now! Either way I'm going to do my best in the exam!'Miyuki thought 'But some of them are tough competition...dad left me a note saying he'll be late tonight...again...'

"I wonder how dad and Sasuke are doing?"Miyuki whispered 'Will Sasuke beat Gaara? ' she thought and more thoughts appeared from early at meeting Gaara at the hospital. Even with everything that Gaara said and all she can't be helped by being intrigue at the redhead. 'Maybe there's something I can do to help him...to help him understand that his way is not the correct way but how? Maybe if I talk to him to tell him a bit about myself it might help him...I don't know...'

"Hello, my beautiful ice princess." A voice said

'Aw great not you again!'Miyuki thought

"What do you want Daichi?"Miyuki said "Aren't you supposed to be with your team?"

"I wanted to see you again."Daichi said "Also to give you this." He held out a small box.

"Huh?"Miyuki said looking at the small box.

"Go ahead please open it."Daichi said

Miyuki was a bit hesitant but she opened it anyway and saw the same snow flake hair clips she saw when she was with Sakura.

"Ah! This is so cute!"Miyuki exclaimed smiling."I wanted to get these!"

Daichi gave her a small smile. "I'm glad you like them I thought they suit you."Daichi said

"But why would you get these for me?"Miyuki asked

"This is the last night for all of the different shinobi and tomorrow is the final exam then we all go home. So I thought since it's about friendship and stuff, I would give you a gift." Daichi smiling softly at Miyuki.

Miyuki smiled at Daichi. "Thank you, Daichi this is sweet of you."Miyuki said

"Oh~ you look so cute when you smile like that~"Daichi said

"I gotta go now! Bye Daichi!" Miyuki said

Miyuki ran off.

"Aw~"Daichi said coyly "She's so shy~ it makes her even cuter~"

The next day is the big day of the Chunnin exams Miyuki got up early and looked in the calendar the big red circle was marked around the date.

'Today is the big day! I'm ready!'Miyuki thought she looked at the outfit which was a white battle kimono with dark blue snowflakes, the sleeve are cut at the shoulder and the kimono bottom goes to her thigh and she decided to wear black leggings underneath and tan knee high ninja sandals. 'I'm gonna kick some ass!' She looked at the mirror before she left. 'I look good! I think this'll be my official ninja outfit!' She smiled she looked down at her vanity table to see the small box that she got from Daichi.

'Should I wear it today?'Miyuki thought 'It might be nice wearing it...maybe I will wear it.' She opened the box and took out the hair clips adding it in her hair. You could clearly see them at each side of her hair, looking like real snow flakes at her hair. She tied her head band to the side of her arm. 'I can't forget this either...' She picked up her necklace and put it on. 'Now I'm ready! Bring on the Exam!'

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! If you have any comments or suggestions Pm me!**


	61. Chapter 60

**I don't own Naruto just My Oc and her pet Riku.**

Chapter 60

'Today I have to be ready for anything!' Miyuki thought

Miyuki walked towards the large arena, she saw a large crowd of people taking their seats to see the big fight today. She glanced to see the sand siblings, Dosu, Shino, Shikamaru but She didn't see Naruto or Sasuke yet.

'Huh? Where is Naruto? And Sasuke too? Don't tell me he got the same habit as my dad now...'Miyuki thought 'Why do I get the feeling that Naruto is in a sticky situation right now?'

She glanced at the others her eyes slowly stopped at Gaara.

'He looks a bit different today...I can't put my finger on it.'Miyuki wondered'He just has that red hair and those eyes...I gotta admit that he's not bad looking even if he has that lust for blood and killing people but maybe after the Exam I could talk to him to see if what I tell him could help him in some way. I wanna help him...'

Gaara glanced to see Miyuki looking at him they eyes caught eachother and she broke eye contact, she slightly felt embarrased that he caught her staring at him.

'Ah wait! Where's Riku?! Damn it! I didn't realize he wasn't with me when I left! Now that I think about it I haven't seen him all morning! I hope he's okay! I hope he didn't get eaten by anyone bigger than him!' Miyuki thought wondering where her little raccoon friend went.

All of a sudden Naruto comically made a loud shout and was practically thrown sliding through the ground. All eyes was in him.

'He sure knows how to make an entrance...that idiot.'Shikamaru thought

'Naruto...this is embarrassing...'Miyuki thought

Miyuki and Shikamaru carried Naruto, since he was so dizzy that he didn't get up.

"Aw, man what a drag..."Shikamaru said

Naruto got back to his senses and stood in his own two feet.

"Guys, run! You won't believe this but there's a terrifying stampeding bulls coming this way!"Naruto exclaimed

"What? Yeah you're right I don't believe it."Shikamaru said not believing a single word coming from Naruto's mouth.

"Naruto!"Miyuki said smacking the back of his head.

"Ow! What was...huh?"Naruto said

"What's wrong?"Miyuki asked

"Where's Sasuke?"Naruto asked

"I don't know, he's the only one missing here."Miyuki said

"Knock it off, quit your fidgeting you three." Genma said "Stand up straight and present yourselves to the spectators."

Miyuki glanced at the cheering crowd, she felt a bit nervous but at the same time excited.

"You guys are the heroes in this final competition."Genma said "Oh, there's one more thing before we get started." Genma took out a paper unfolding it. "Look it over one last time at who you're fighting."

"Uh, question! I was wondering what'll happen to Sasuke I mean if he doesn't show up?"Naruto asked

"If a candidate is not here before his match is called he forfeits the match."Genma said

'You better be here for your match If you don't I'll kick your ass Sasuke!'Miyuki thought

"All right now for this match, the terrain is different but the rules are the same as before but they are no rules the match continues until one candidate acknowledges defeat or dies."Genma explained "That being said I determined if the match is over I can step in and stop it at any time. And no arguments permitted understood?"

Miyuki nod slightly.

"Now for the first match Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga, those two stay the rest of you go to the resting area."Genma said

"Naruto...Good luck."Miyuki whispered

Naruto gave her a reassuring nod.

Miyuki and the other ninja started walking to take the stairs to watch the first match. Once they were up there the match started. Neji did a few handsigns and activated his Byakugan and took a stance. Naruto stared at Neji after a minute Naruto threw a few kunais in which Neji deflected them easily, Naruto ran straight at him for a frontal assault but failed when Neji was about hit Naruto stopping a chakra point in his shoulder. Seeing that Naruto quickly retreated getting some distance from his opponent.

"Naruto! Use your head! You can do it!"Miyuki exclaimed

"You really think he can win?"Shikamaru asked

"He might, if he uses his head."Miyuki said

Naruto smirked and did his shadow clone Jutsu, the clones went after Neji in every attack that the clones did, Neji dodge it flawlessly and eliminated the clones only leaving the real Naruto.

"Man that Neji is something else."Shikamaru said "Everything that Naruto does is not even getting close to him."

"So what? Naruto has gotta have something up his sleeve."Miyuki said

Naruto did another shadow clone Jutsu only this time summoning a dozen clones going after Neji. The young Hyuuga dodge every one of the clones attacks without a scratch on him. He used his Byakugan and ran straight to Naruto.

"Naruto!"Miyuki exclaimed

"It's over for him."Shikamaru said

"You're no help!"Miyuki said she turn to continue watching the fight. Apparently Neji hit was a clone to distract him and the real one was in the air with another clone ready to strike Neji but Neji did the eight trigrams rotation sending Naruto flying and landed in the ground. Neji did a stance and did the eight trigrams sixty four palms rending Naruto unable to generate chakra blocking his chakra network.

"I thought he could win for a second. This is such a drag..."Shikamaru said

"Shikamaru don't make me freeze you right where you stand! So just watch the fight!"Miyuki exclaimed

"You're just too noisy now...what a drag."Shikamaru said

'Naruto...come on! You gotta do something!'Miyuki thought

Naruto slowly got up, leaving Neji slightly stunned that he got up despite the fact that he hit all of his chakra points. Neji started telling a bit more about his clan about the main branches and the side branch, him and the members of the side branch having the cursed mark seal and the death of his father to protect the main branch and the secrets. After he was done he went at Naruto hitting him in the chest sending Naruto flying and his body hit the ground, Neji turn to walk away saying that the fight is over until Naruto got up And he tapped into the nine tail fox to borrow some chakra. Everyone was amazed that Naruto was gathering chakra. After he gathered chakra Naruto disappeared and reappeared in the air throwing shurikens at Neji but Neji used rotation to deflect the attack and he threw shurikens at Naruto but the young blond dodges it swiftly and both ninja took out their Kunai knives and clashed their weapons against each others Neji used his rotation while Naruto still used the red chakra creating an explosion by both powerful chakras. A giant blast of smoke blinded the arena.

'Since when did Naruto get that much chakra? Could that be the fox?'Miyuki thought

Once the smoke cleared up to see two giant hole in the ground, Miyuki wondered which one Naruto was in. A hand extended up and it was Neji getting up and breathing heavily he slowly walked over to see Naruto's unconscious body in the other giant hole. But it was a distraction the ground cracked and the real Naruto surprised Neji punching him in the jaw with incredible force. In the end Naruto is the winner of the first match.

"Yeah! That's the way Naruto! You've got one hell of a left hook!"Miyuki exclaimed she heard the crowd cheering at Naruto's victory.

"He won! He actually won!"Shikamaru said not believing it.

"Hell yeah! That's my friend down there!"Miyuki exclaimed

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! If you have any comments or suggestions or anything you wanna see in the story pm me!**


	62. Chapter 61

**I don't own Naruto just my Ocs and her pet Riku.**

Chapter 61

"Ugh...Naruto defeated Neji."Shikamaru said "I can't believe it. I thought Naruto was the same as me one of the dorky uncool guys."

"Dorky and uncool?"Shino said

"You guys aren't uncool. Dorky at times but not uncool."Miyuki said

"Now he's gonna make something big about himself this is just great. Now I doubt I can beat him now...this is really bad, I never felt so depressed...what a drag."Shikamaru said

"Geez when did you become like this?"Miyuki said "Try to be more positive Shikamaru. Oh, the next match..."

"Yeah, what does Sasuke thinks he's doing?"Shikamaru said "Is he forfeiting?"

"A wise man never quits danger, leading to a wise decision."Shino said

'That's Shino for you.'Miyuki thought

"What are you talking about? Of course he'll be here believe it!"Naruto said

"Yeah! If he doesn't I'm gonna find him and kick his ass!"Miyuki said

Miyuki glanced at Gaara and he glanced back to see her, he felt that warm feeling in his chest and glared at her.

'Geez what's up with him glaring at me like that?'Miyuki thought she saw Genma talking to another ninja and nodded.

"Listen everyone one of the competitors hasn't arrived yet, so we'll postponed this match and go to the next one."Genma said

"Oh, that's good."Naruto said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah."Miyuki said

"Hey! That means my match is one match closer! What a drag!"Shikamaru said

"And mines closer! That's good!"Miyuki said

"Then on to the next battle!"Genma said "So Shino and Kankuro come down."

Kankuro had a disgruntled look on his face. He looked at Temari and she nod.

"Proctor! I withdraw so please advance to the next match!"Kankuro yelled out.

'What? That's weird...maybe he doesn't like bugs Either?'Miyuki thought

"Due to Kankuro's withdrawal Shino Aburame wins by default."Genma said

The crowd started Booing and complaining being outrage at not seeing the match. Temari took out her fan and rode it to the arena making an entrance.

'She's eager to fight...I wonder if Shikamaru would win this match?'Miyuki thought

"Hey you up there, come down."Genma said

"Aw come on, what are you doing moving these matches up like this?"Shikamaru said "Why does it have to be my match being pushed up, aw this is such a drag!"

"Quit complaining Shikamaru!"Miyuki said "Just go there and get it over with okay!"

'Maybe I should go and withdraw too.'Shikamaru thought

"All right Shikamaru you can do it!"Naruto exclaimed

"Yeah! Go and show her who's boss!"Miyuki exclaimed

Both ninja patted Shikamaru a bit too hard on his back causing him to comically fall off the railing. Landing face up looking at the sky with a sour look on his face.

'Yeah...thanks a lot you guys...'Shikamaru thought

The crowd started throwing thrash at the arena, an angry anime vein popped into Miyuki's forehead.

"I can't believe these people, throwing trash at him!"Miyuki said "That's disrespectful!"

'Uh oh, she's angry! She gets a little scary like that.'Naruto thought feeling a little uneasy.

Shikamaru just lied there in the ground.

"Well? You're not going to forfeit too?"Temari said smirking

'My opponent is a girl...again.'Shikamaru thought

"Come on Shikamaru! Get going!"Naruto exclaimed

"Get up! Stop lying there and get your lazy ass up!"Miyuki exclaimed

"If you don't move then I will!"Temari said running straight to Shikamaru ignoring the proctor.

"I forgot this one is a spunky one...I hate spunky."Shikamaru said taking out two kunais.

Temari made her move and slammed her giant fan at Shikamaru causing an explosion by the impact creating a large cloud of dust. Once the smoke was cleared Shikamaru was on the wall using the Kunai knives to stand against the wall.

"It doesn't really matter if I become chunnin or not, but I shouldn't let myself be beaten by a female."Shikamaru said

'Ugh boys! But Shikamaru always ends up fighting girls...I wonder why? Is he cursed to only fight girls?'Miyuki thought

Temari glared at Shikamaru and she picked up her fan unfolding it and blasting a strong gust of wind where Shikamaru was. The smoke cleared and Shikamaru wasn't in sight. He hid behind a few trees that had plenty of shade.

'I know it's not classy for a guy to clobber a girl, whoever said I was classy?'Shikamaru thought

'Shikamaru is light on his feet! I wonder what type of training he does? Or is it that he's good at running away?'Miyuki thought

Temari used her fan creating the wind scythe Jutsu blasting a powerful cyclone attack, almost the entire arena could feel the wind blast. When she stopped she saw a long streak of shadow coming towards her and she reacted by swiftly avoiding it by running back until it couldn't reach her. Temari marked the ground where the shadow couldn't reach her giving her a chance to plan how to get Shikamaru. While Shikamaru put his hands together thinking of a strategy after a few minutes he was done thinking.

Temari moved her fan creating another wind scythe Jutsu, Shikamaru took cover behind a few trees taking off his jacket and a few kunais.

"You can't hide forever! Come out coward!"Temari exclaimed unleashing another wind scythe Jutsu after that a kunai flew straight at her in which she dodged it. She saw the shadow stretching further and went past the mark in which she moved a few inches back to see it stop again.

"You're pretty quick on your toes."Shikamaru said

"I see you were killing time, waiting for the sun to go down and the shadow of the wall getting longer."Temari said

'That's cool! The farther the shadow the longer it'll reach to her, I didn't think Shikamaru would think of it! So there's a time when he's not being so lazy!'Miyuki thought

"Temari! Over your head!"Kankuro yelled out

Temari looked up to see a small parachute that Shikamaru made using his jacket to create an extra shadow extending it. Temari quickly reacted by getting some more distance away from the Jutsu. After a while the shadow stopped and Temari shoved her fan into the ground si that Shikamaru couldn't see what she was doing. After a minute passed Shikamaru finally got Temari with his shadow possession Jutsu by using the hole that Naruto dug in his match. All this time he was luring Temari into it.

"Awesome! Go Shikamaru!"Miyuki exclaimed

The crowd went silent wondering what Shikamaru's next move was. Everyone was in the edge of their seats Miyuki was gripping the railing.

'So Shikamaru does have a brain!' Miyuki thought 'I just thought he'd use it only for shogi or Go.'

"Yeah! He did it! He pulled out an offset!"Naruto exclaimed

"Yeah! Come on Shikamaru!"Miyuki cheered.

Temari and Shikamaru walked facing eachother, Shikamaru raised his hand and Temari did the same, the crowd watched eagerly at what his next move is.

"The hell with it, I give up."Shikamaru said

Naruto,Miyuki and a few that knew Shikamaru had a dumbfounded look on their faces. After a minute the crowd was outraged at him for quitting. So they declared Temari the winner.

"What the heck?! Forfeit the match just when he was about to win?! That lazy son of a..."Naruto started "He just really ticked me off!"

Naruto jumped out of the railing.

"I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!"Naruto exclaimed

"Oh...boy...Naruto.."Miyuki said putting her hand on her forehead. 'I feel a headache coming along...' She thought

"I better go down now."Miyuki said

She turn to walk down stairs. On her way down someone stopped her on the way to see someone.

"Daichi?"Miyuki said

"Ah, My princess I just wanted to wish you luck today."Daichi said

"Uh, shouldn't you say that to your teammate instead?"Miyuki said she noticed Daichi kept staring at her. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh...uh that necklace it's beautiful..."Daichi said slightly touching the necklace getting a closer look on it. 'This symbol...'He thought

"Oh thanks, I've always had this ever since I was little."Miyuki said

"So it's from your clan?"Daichi asked

"Yeah, it is."Miyuki said

"Hey Miyuki! What's the hold up!"Naruto yelled out "Your match is on!"

"I'm coming! Bye Daichi! "Miyuki said. Running off to the arena.

'So she's from that clan? Heh...I guess I now know what I gotta do...'Daichi chuckled lightly. 'This is an easy choice now...'

Miyuki walked to the arena hearing the loud crowd a few cheering and a few that are anxious. Miyuki kept on a straight face.

"Miyuki Hatake and Dosu Kinuta."Genma said "If you have no objections then You both may begin."

Miyuki stared at Dosu and she took a stance.

"Let's see what you have Little girl."Dosu said lifting up his arm which had the sound weapon on it.

'Gotta be careful...he used that on Lee and on Choji...'Miyuki thought

"Come on Miyuki! Beat this guy!"Naruto exclaimed

'Naruto you're too noisy...what a drag...'Shikamaru thought

Gaara looked at the match his eyes darted towards Miyuki, he started to feel that warm feeling in his chest again, he immediately glared at Miyuki.

Dosu quickly charged at her, Miyuki reacted and threw a smoke bomb into the ground. A giant cloud of smoke blinded the area.

'Where is she?'Dosu thought trying to see through the smoke.

'I gotta keep my distance if I get hit by that sound thing he has on his arm then I might be done for...gotta think...'Miyuki thought

"I can't see what any of them are doing!"Naruto said

'Does Miyuki have something up her sleeve for this match?'Shikamaru thought

"When is this smoke gonna clear up already?!"Naruto exclaimed trying to see what was going on once the smoke cleared up.

They saw Dosu alone in the arena while Miyuki hid behind a few trees.

'I can do this!'Miyuki thought 'Time to set this in motion!' Making a few handsigns. 'I hope this works!'

"Heh so you picked up a few things since the last time I've fought you and you're little friends."Dosu said 'I just need to find you, the slightest sound that you make on where you're hiding I'll find you little girl.' He thought

'Ninja art Hidden Mist Jutsu!'Miyuki thought

The arena that Dosu and Miyuki were in was covered in a thick mist.

"Aw, come on! Not this again!"Naruto said "Miyuki just used that hidden mist Jutsu! I can barely see now!"

"Heh, well this is getting interesting."Kankuro said looking at the match.

Gaara didn't show any sign of emotion he just looked at the match. Naruto just kept cheering for his friend down there fighting the crowd was keeping a close eye at the fight wondering what was happening. Miyuki kept her guard up in the mist trying to find Dosu she took out her sword from the sheath.

"I found you little girl."Dosu said

Miyuki's eyes widen and a slight hint of panic onto her face.

"Damn it! I can barely see!"Naruto said "Come on Miyuki!"

A shout was heard in the arena Naruto froze, he recognized that voice. The mist started to clear up and he saw something that Naruto couldn't believe it at that moment.

"W...What the hell?!"Naruto exclaimed

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! If you have any comments or suggestions Pm me!**


	63. Chapter 62

**I don't own Naruto just my Ocs and her pet Riku.**

Chapter 62

"What the hell is going on!"Naruto said the mist finally clearing up and he saw a very familiar Jutsu. "She can do that?!"

"What is that Jutsu?!"Shikamaru said "They look like mirrors?"

"Are these mirrors?"Dosu said holding his arm that was a bit frozen. "I see now...that's why."

 **Flashback**

Miyuki kept her guard up in the mist trying to find Dosu she took out her sword from the sheath.

"I found you little girl."Dosu said

Miyuki's eyes widen and a slight hint of panic onto her face. She took out her sword and attacked Dosu but he blocked it with his weapon and did his Jutsu. Miyuki let out a shout of pain holding her ear but Dosu took a closer look to see ice chipping away from Miyuki's ear.

"Heh..."Miyuki said

"A Clone?"Dosu said

The ice clone grabbed dosu's arm holding it tightly Dosu shattered the clone but some of the ice went into his weapon slightly freezing it.

'Haku...I've finally mastered this Jutsu...just like you did...so just watch what I can do!' She thought In the mist Miyuki focused a large amount of chakra and made a handsign.

'Secret Jutsu :Crystal ice mirrors!'Miyuki thought releasing steam from the ground, and the mist bit by bit mirrors formed twelve mirrors at ground level, eight float above the first twelve and angled towards the ground, and the final mirror is above the rest and facing the ground and all around Dosu.

 **End of flashback**

"You used the mist to hide yourself in and used that clone of yours to distract me."Dosu said "But what is this Jutsu?"

"You'll find out..."Miyuki said she was outside of the mirrors while Dosu was inside.

"I think Miyuki won this one..."Naruto said

"What do you mean?"Shikamaru said

"That Jutsu...she's the only one that I know can do that and I don't think anyone can beat it."Naruto said 'Well...there was another but he's gone. So now she's the only person now..'Naruto thought

They saw Miyuki walk towards the mirror and went inside, most of them were surprised at seeing that she just seamlessly blended into the mirror. Miyuki's reflection was on one mirror.

"Now let's see which is faster your sound or my speed..."Miyuki said

"Heh let's just see!"Dosu exclaimed he broke free from the ice.

Before Dosu could attack. In an instant the mirrors flashed and Miyuki's reflection was all around him.

'What?!'Dosu thought

"Too slow!"Miyuki said throwing a few senbon at him.

Her reflections did the same and a large number of senbon from all directions hit Dosu. He was unable to defend himself from the attacks he shouted in pain by the senbon piercing his skin.

"Whoa..."Kankuro said

"I've never seen a Jutsu like that before."Temari said

"That's Miyuki's Jutsu and that's a really tough one."Naruto said

Dosu was bleeding from his shoulder and a lot of scratches in his body blood slowly drip from his wounds.

"Just what are you?! You ice freak!"Dosu exclaimed

"Just give up now."Miyuki said holding a few senbon. "Before things get too messy..."

'This is just like when we were in the land of waves...if I fight Miyuki will I beat her?'Naruto thought

"You think your little mirror trick will work?"Dosu said 'If I can get out and maybe attack in a different angle than I can finish her.' He thought

He glanced at the opening space between the mirrors and he quickly ran, Miyuki slightly smirked at him so she move between the mirrors at exceedingly high speed.

" I can barely see what she's doing!" Shikamaru said "it's like It's nearly impossible to follow her attacks. Even if the mirror shows her reflection."

' Even if Dosu or any opponent tries to attack my real body, I already moved to another mirror... All of Yugao's training about improving my speed really paid off.'Miyuki thought

She attacked Dosu at an incredible speed thanks to her crystal ice mirrors. Once she got back inside the mirror she saw Dosu collapsing on the ground. After a few minutes Miyuki got out of the mirrors and undid her Jutsu. Genma went over and checked on Dosu.

"The winner is Miyuki Hatake."Genma said

"Yeah! Miyuki you did it!"Naruto exclaimed

Miyuki heard the crowd giving a round of applause to her she looked up at the crowd, she rubbed the back of her head and slightly blushed, she didn't expect the crowd to do that.

"Yeah! That's my ice princess!" Daichi shouted he was sitting with the crowd.

"I'm not your princess!"Miyuki exclaimed

"Aww, she's so cute when she's being modest!"Daichi shouted

'Ohh boy...'Miyuki thought she looked up in the crowds hoping to see someone but he wasn't there yet. 'My dad missed my match...' Miyuki tighten her fist. 'That's it! I'm so gonna kick both their asses for being late! No matter what excuses they have if they want me to forgive them they'll have to treat me at my favorite place!'

"Miyuki that was awesome!"Naruto said jumping off the railing and tackled Miyuki to the ground.

"Hey! Don't do that!"Miyuki exclaimed feeling her blonde friend giving her a hug.

"But that was awesome! You've done that Jutsu!"Naruto said "I'm sure he would've been happy too."

Miyuki's expression soften a bit and hugged Naruto tightly.

"Hey can you two lovebirds stop that?"Shikamaru said walking towards them.

"Why do you guys think that I'm with Naruto?!"Miyuki exclaimed

"Yeah! I can find someone way better than her!"Naruto said

An angry anime vein popped into Miyuki's forehead.

'Oh boy he just dug himself into an early grave...'Shikamaru thought

"What!"Miyuki exclaimed she smacked the back of Naruto's head.

"Ow!"Naruto exclaimed he comically held his head a anime bump was formed.

"I can't believe you said that! " Miyuki exclaimed "You need a lesson on how to think before you run your mouth like that! Especially to girls!"

'There they go again...they're way too noisy what a drag...'Shikamaru thought letting out a heavy sigh.

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! If you have any comments or suggestions Pm me!**


	64. Chapter 63

**I don't own Naruto just my Ocs and her pet Riku.**

Chapter 63

"Man these people they're really anxious..."Miyuki said looking at the anxious crowd.

"Yeah it's because they just wanna see Sasuke's match."Shikamaru said

"I swear if he doesn't show...ill kill him i swear I'll kill him!"Naruto said

"No Naruto I'll kill him! Cause thanks to their little training or whatever the hell they were doing, dad missed seeing my match!"Miyuki exclaimed "They've got some explaining to do!"

A few minutes later the crowd was still in an uproar.

"Man this crowd will tear him apart if he doesn't show."Naruto said

"More like I'll tear him apart!"Miyuki said "I need something sweet!" She reached in her small pouch taking out her box of pocky. Opening the box and taking a pocky.

"What's he thinking?! I bet he's planning a big entrance or something!"Naruto said impatiently waiting for the Uchiha. "Well I'm not gonna be impressed!"

Miyuki angrily munched on her pocky picking one up after another. 'Is they don't show up they're going to pay!'Miyuki thought

Genma looked in his watched after a minute he closed it.

"All right the time limit has expired!"Genma said "So I'm officially calling this match..."

A single leaf blown into the wind then a small whirlwind of leafs swirled around and there they appeared Kakashi wearing his usual jonin outfit and behind him was Sasuke wearing the outfit that Miyuki made for him. A black one piece with many small belts adorning his left arm and similar bands around both legs. He also wore his headband on his forehead.

"Sorry we're late you wouldn't believe the traffic we had."Kakashi said

"And you are?"Genma said

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."Sasuke said to the proctor.

"Late! You're so late!"Miyuki exclaimed

"Heh sorry Miyuki but I'm here now."Kakashi said

"Sorry is not gonna cut it dad!"Miyuki exclaimed "You missed my match! And you almost made him late!"

"Miyuki we were busy with something, I'm sorry I promise I'll make it up to you okay?"Kakashi said

"Fine..."Miyuki pouted taking out her pocky.

"Ha! I knew you would come! Only because I want to fight you!"Naruto said

"So what about you? Did you win?"Sasuke said

"You know it! Miyuki won too! Her fight was awesome!"Naruto said

"Heh, well don't get too full of yourself you're still a loser..."Sasuke said when he turn to Miyuki he slightly froze and saw her walking towards him with an angry expression on her face.

"You and dad had me worried!"Miyuki exclaimed

Sasuke didn't say anything he just saw the outfit that Miyuki wore. 'She looks good in white...'He thought he saw her walking towards him he couldn't help but feel his cheeks slightly warm he felt her hand running through his hair.

"Your hair grew a bit You might need to cut it later." Miyuki said "Although I think it looks nice like that. The outfit isn't too snug or too loose is it?"

"No...it's fine...it feels nice."Sasuke said

"I'm glad."Miyuki said smiling at him.

"So are we late? I mean it's not like he's disqualified or anything right?"Kakashi asked nervously whole rubbing the back of his head.

"Like master like pupil even down to your sense of time."Genma said "You were so late that we extended the deadline for you twice in fact so no he's not disqualified you just made it."

"Ohh good you had me worried there for a minute. So we're okay."Kakashi said

Kakashi,Sasuke, Miyuki and Naruto looked up to see Gaara up in the stands.

"Just make sure you don't lose to this guy."Naruto said

"Got it."Sasuke said

"Hey Sasuke! Don't lose cause I wanna fight you myself."Naruto said

"Got it."Sasuke said

"Hey boys! Don't forget about me!"Miyuki said "I wanna fight with you guys too! I've still got a few tricks on my sleeve!"

Both boys looked at her as she smirked at them.

"All right Gaara come down here."Genma said

"Come on Naruto, Miyuki they don't need us here."Shikamaru said

"Let's go Naruto."Miyuki said

"I'm gonna take the stairs this time,if you two don't mind."Shikamaru said

"Aww, Naru he's still cranky that we gave him a little push."Miyuki said

"He should be grateful we gave him that little push."Naruto said

"Miyuki..."Sasuke said

Miyuki stopped while Naruto and Shikamaru went ahead.

"Yeah? What is it?"Miyuki asked

The Uchiha looked at her in the eyes, Miyuki looked in his onyx eyes while he looked in her eyes. It looked like he was trying to find the words to say something, but he didn't know how to say it or even express it very well.

'Is something up? I don't think I've seen him act like this...'Miyuki thought

"You think that maybe after this is over...you wanna..."Sasuke started

"Okay now! Miyuki go catch up with the others okay?"Kakashi said popping up in between the two preteens. "Sasuke has his match now."

"Oh! Yeah I better go! Good luck Sasuke!"Miyuki said running off.

"..."Sasuke looked at Kakashi and Kakashi pretended that nothing happened and just walked away.

'I'll just ask her another time...'Sasuke thought

'That was close...'Kakashi thought 'Just because you're in the same team with her doesn't mean that I won't stop being her father.'

Miyuki walked towards the entrance and she saw Gaara walking in the same direction.

'Okay...I could just ask him if he wanna talk after the exams.'Miyuki thought

"Gaara."Miyuki said feeling a bit nervous.

Gaara stopped and looked at her.

"I was wondering if...after the exam we could get some dango and just talk a bit."Miyuki said

Miyuki thought that Gaara would answer saying yes or no but he just walked and straight up ignored her.

"O...okay well good luck!"Miyuki said 'So much for that...'Miyuki thought 'But why do I still have that feeling that I met him somewhere before?'

Miyuki walked up the stairs she saw Shikamaru and Naruto with a horror look on their faces.

"Guys what's up? You look like you saw a murder?"Miyuki said

Miyuki looked at the two boys sitting there after a few minutes of waiting. Naruto got up with a serious look in his face.

"Shikamaru, Miyuki we have to go talk to Kakashi sensei right now."Naruto said

"What are you planning to do?"Shikamaru asked

"Guys I'm lost here what happened?"Miyuki asked

Naruto immediately ran.

"I've gotta stop them! I've gotta stop the match!"Naruto yelled out still running.

"Why stop the match? What the hell happened?"Miyuki yelled out running after Naruto.

The three of them ran to the stands when they saw Kakashi, Sakura,Lee, guy and the others.

"Kakashi sensei!"Naruto shouted running over to him.

"Naruto."Lee said

The three young genin were out of breath finally stopping.

"What is it Naruto?"Kakashi asked

"Sensei please! You've gotta stop this match right away!"Naruto exclaimed

"What?"Kakashi said

The guy that Sasuke is fighting is completely different than the rest of us! He's about far from normal as you can get!"Naruto exclaimed

"Naruto slow down what are you trying to say?"Ino asked

"I'm still lost...what happened? I leave you guys alone for a few minutes and you start freaking out." Miyuki said

"Miyuki, this is serious this guy thinks his purpose in life is to kill people! If this continues Sasuke will die!"Naruto exclaimed

Miyuki looked at the match and saw a giant ball of sand and Sasuke then a sand eye appeared in the air. Kakashi looked at Naruto then turn to look at the match.

"Relax no need to panic."Kakashi said

"Huh? "Miyuki said

"You know Sasuke and me weren't just goofing around."Kakashi said "There's a reason for us being so late getting here."

"What do you mean dad?"Miyuki asked curiously looking at Kakashi. She then looked back at Sasuke's match.

"All of you just keep your eye on Sasuke."Kakashi said

Miyuki kept her eyes on his fight, Any normal attack that Sasuke did had no affect on the giant ball of sand. She saw that Sasuke swiftly took a long distance basically standing on the wall. Sasuke did a few handsigns and sparks of electricity appeared in his right hand. Miyuki knew what that Jutsu is and she tighten her fist.

"Dad...so that's why you insisted on training him?"Miyuki said "Because I can't do that yet?!"

"Miyuki...it's not that it's because he's like me."Kakashi said

"Like you?!"Miyuki said she tighten her fist. "You taught him Chidori..." She saw the Uchiha using Chidori. 'I still haven't even made a spark yet...it's still out of my element and dad taught it to Sasuke and he easily did it...is that the power of the Uchiha?' She thought

She saw Sasuke used Chidori on the giant ball of sand and it went through easily inside. Everyone was surprised that Sasuke did that after a minute an ear pitching scream was heard.

"Ah! Blood! It's my blood!" Gaara shouted

'Sasuke manage to hurt Gaara?'Miyuki thought she saw Sasuke struggling to get his hand out of the sand orb. When he did pull his arm out they saw a large inhuman like claw in cream color and blue veins around it letting go of Sasuke and retracting it back into the orb.

'What the hell was that?'Miyuki thought 'Why do I feel that something bad is happening right now?'

After a minute the sand orb shattered and Gaara stood there his shoulder covered in blood from Sasuke's attack.

'That look...it's way different now...I have a very bad feeling now...'Miyuki thought

Then Miyuki saw feathers all around the area, her vision started to get blurry.

'Genjutsu?'Miyuki thought she did a handsign "Release!" Miyuki said breaking the Jutsu that they tried to put on her. She saw that Kakashi, Guy and Sakura released the,selves from the Jutsu but Naruto and Shikamaru were out cold.

Then an explosion from where the hokage and the Kazekage were at. Guy, Kakashi,Sasuke and Miyuki looked at the direction of that sound wondering what is going on. They saw the anbu black ops attacking the sand ninja when they tried to reach the hokage to help him. Through the smoke they saw that the Kazekage held the Hokage hostage and the sound ninja's making a barrier not letting anyone through.

"They outwitted the anbu black ops."Kakashi said "And the anbu are supposed to be the best."

Then sound ninja's appeared in front of Guy and the others.

"What a nuisance..."Kakashi said

"These guys..."Miyuki said

Miyuki saw that the sand siblings took Gaara and Sasuke went after them alone. Then two sound ninja's went after Sakura but before Miyuki could take out her sword Kakashi swiftly took out his kunais and finished off the two sound ninjas.

"Sakura stay there while I trim the enemies number down to size."Kakashi said

A few other sound ninja's went after Miyuki. In a flash Kakashi appeared and took down the ninja's.

"Miyuki you okay?...leave this to me...I will rip them apart."Kakashi said an eerie and protective aura emanated from him.

More enemy ninja's went after them and Kakashi, Guy easily defeated a few of them but more kept coming back. Miyuki took out her sword and manage to get a few of them.

"Sakura, Miyuki wake Naruto and Shikamaru up, You guys will have a mission right now."Kakashi said

"What kind of mission?"Sakura asked

"Yeah what kind is it dad? We haven't had a mission in a long while?"Miyuki said

"It's the first A rank mission since the land of waves."Kakashi said

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	65. Chapter 64

**I don't own Naruto just my Ocs and her pet Riku.**

Chapter 64

"But sensei! Why send us off in this mission?"Sakura asked

"Sasuke is chasing Gaara and the other sand ninja, so wake Naruto and Shikamaru up."Kakashi said he held the kunai and made a small cut.

'I feel uneasy about that weird chakra...'Kakashi thought

"But shouldn't we wake Ino and Choji, so that we could go in a group?"Sakura asked

"Yeah, I think it might be better in a group."Miyuki said

"No, time there's too many sound and sand ninja invading the village."Kakashi said "Besides if you gather more people in a mission then it'll be difficult to hide from the enemy."

"Are you coming with us dad?"Miyuki asked

"No, I must not leave this place."Kakashi said making a few handsigns. "Summoning Jutsu!" A cloud of smoke appeared and once it cleared a small brown dog wearing the leaf headband on its forehead and a blue coat wrapped around its body. "Pakku here will track down Sasuke."

"Wait seriously...a puppy is coming with us?"Sakura said

"Ah! "Miyuki said petting pakku." Sakura don't be like that! He's a good boy! Anyway let's go!"

Sakura nod. The two girls went to the sleeping boys. Sakura undid the genjutsu on Naruto as he groggily woke up.

"Get down!"Miyuki said taking out her sword and deflected the kunai that was aimed at Sakura and Naruto.

Miyuki slowly and carefully went to Shikamaru. She then took a closer look at Shikamaru and his eyebrows twitched a bit.

'Shikamaru...you lazy son of a...'Miyuki thought pakkun walked over and bit Shikamaru's leg.

He shouted in pain and he comically moved his leg trying to get pakku off of him.

"You used genjutsu too you faker!"Sakura said

"Why were you pretending to be asleep you lazy ass!"Miyuki exclaimed

"I didn't want to get involved."Shikamaru said holding pakkun and pinching his mouth then his cheeks. "I couldn't careless about Sasuke."

Pakkun then bit Shikamaru's hand and Shikamaru yelped in pain.

"That's what you get!"Miyuki said "Come on! We got not time to waste!"

"Miyuki, what's going on?"Naruto asked but before Miyuki could answer a sound ninja swiftly appeared behind the two, then Guy swiftly ran and shoved the sound ninja, holding him in the wall.

"So..fast..."the sound ninja said

"Not fast, powerful."Guy said he then used his strength to shove the ninja through the wall literally destroying the wall.

"Now I'll explain the mission."Kakashi said "Track down Sasuke and stop him, then find a safe location and wait for further orders."

"Did something happened to Sasuke?"Naruto asked

"We'll tell you on the way."Sakura said

"Let's move people!"Miyuki said

Miyuki and the others left leaving Kakashi and Guy fighting the other ninjas.

"Are they going to be okay by themselves?"Guy asked

"Yes, they'll be fine pakkun will protect them."Kakashi said holding his kunai.'As long as they don't go too far...' He thought

After a few minutes Miyuki and Sakura told Naruto what had happened when he was caught in the genjutsu.

"So that's what happened. I guess Sasuke got impatient."Naruto said

"Aw man, why did you guys pull me into this it's such a drag."Shikamaru said

"It can't be helped it's Kakashi's sensei's orders."Sakura said

"So let's just catch up to Sasuke before things get worse!"Miyuki said "Pakkun which direction?"

Pakkun sniffed the air. "This way!" He said jumping to the trees the others followed him. It went on for about almost half an hour.

"How long till we catch up?"Naruto asked

"I don't know...a long time if they keep moving at this pace."Pakkun said

'We have to keep moving! We have to catch up to him!'Miyuki thought

Pakkun sniffed the air again. "Hey! Hurry up!"Pakkun yelled out.

"Huh? Why?"Miyuki asked

"Did you see Sasuke?"Naruto asked

"No, there's two squads behind us...eight ninja."Pakkun said "No...nine ninja following us."

"What?" Naruto said

"Aw man! Come on already give me a break here!"Shikamaru complained.

"So if they catch us...then it could be bad."Miyuki said

"It looks like they haven't discovered our location yet."Pakkun said "We need to lose them."

Pakkun and the others stopped for a second and saw they're footprints in the dirt. And they retraced their footprints hoping to buy them some time. After that they went off to find Sasuke.

"Be prepared for an ambush, they're back on our trail!"Pakkun said

"Aw great...they're probably chunnin or higher and they'll catch up..."Shikamaru said

"Don't be so negative!"Miyuki said 'You're such a downer Shikamaru!' She thought

"Maybe we could ambush them."Miyuki said

"That might not work, these sound ninja looked like they studied the layout of our village and possibly simulated it before plus their leader is orochimaru a former leaf ninja." Shikamaru said "The only option now is that one of us is to act as a decoy. Giving the others time to go on ahead."

"But...the one that acts as a decoy could..."Miyuki started "They could die if the enemy are jonin level..."

The others had a shocked look on their faces. They stopped at a tree thinking which one would stay behind to distract the enemy. In the end Shikamaru volunteered to distract them so the others went on ahead to find Sasuke. After a few minutes of leaving Shikamaru behind, Pakkun smelled the air a bit.

"This is bad! There's more ninja coming after us!"Pakkun said "I smell about a small team heading towards us!"

"Not again!"Naruto said

"What are we gonna do?"Sakura said

"You guys go on ahead!"Miyuki said

"But Miyuki!"Naruto said

"I said I'll handle it! I'll catch up with you guys later okay!"Miyuki said

Naruto,Sakura and pakkun looked at Miyuki. She gave a reassuring nod to them.

"You better catch up!"Naruto said

"You know I will!"Miyuki said

Once Naruto and the others left Miyuki alone.

'I've got to work fast!'Miyuki thought taking out a roll of wire thread.

A few minutes later a small group of sound ninja's looked at the pair of footprints and paw prints.

"It looks like they're getting tired."

"Yeah, it looks like it."

One of the ninja's walked over a bit, they heard a snap sound of the wire unleashing a barrage of shurikens at the small group. Most of them dodged It the rest weren't so lucky.

"Yikes, you guys better be careful." A voice said

'That voice!'Miyuki thought hiding in the trees.

"Took you long enough Daichi."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Daichi said "I just got sidetracked."

'He's the enemy now...I've gotta stall them to give Naruto and the others more time!'Miyuki thought

"Sidetracked? You can't get sidetrack this is a crucial mission!"

"I know, I know."Daichi said "There's more traps. Around this area and from the looks of it he or she set it up pretty well."

'Stay calm...gotta stay calm...'Miyuki thought

"From the angles of the trap...I'd say..."Daichi said looking at the few traps and he easily diffused them with his kunai. "Yeah, that's pretty much all of them."

"Good, then that means that they're around here somewhere."

Miyuki heard footsteps and she slightly panicked. She slightly glanced to see the sound ninja's scattered around the area.

'Okay...stay calm...I just gotta hold them off somehow...I've used up too much chakra in my match...'Miyuki thought 'I've gotta do what I've gotta do!'

Before Miyuki could even act she felt a hand covering her mouth and she panicked.

"Shhh."Daichi said "Don't scream, if you scream I'll rape you." His eyes glinted mischievously.

'What?!'Miyuki panick even more.

"Just kidding, it was only a joke!"Daichi said smiling at her. "But really I just want you to answer a single question."

Miyuki struggled against him before he could even finish talking, eventually they rolled around the ground Miyuki manage to break free from his grasp but ended up hitting her head against the tree that was behind them making a loud sound.

"Ow!"Miyuki said holding her head All of a sudden she had a small flash of a smiling little redheaded boy.

"You okay?"Daichi asked

"Wh..at?" She whispered her head still throbbing in pain. 'Why is he asking me that if he's the enemy?' She thought quickly getting up taking out her sword.

"Heh, good job at finding the brat Daichi."

"I'll handle her."Daichi said walking towards her.

"Geez, you're even a bigger creep than I thought!"Miyuki said glaring at him.

"Listen, I'm only gonna ask you one simple question."Daichi said making a handsign.

"Oh go jump of a ledge! You jerk!"Miyuki exclaimed

"Oh, you don't have to be so mad at me."Daichi pouted. "I just wanted to ask you a simple question before its all over and that's it."

'As long as he keeps talking I'm giving time to my team...'Miyuki thought

"What's your damn question?"Miyuki asked keeping her guard up.

"Is...is your clan the Yuki clan and that necklace...is from your clan?"Daichi slowly said looking straight into her eyes while he focused his chakra making the last handsign.

"Yes, so what?"Miyuki said

"Daichi, let's just finish this brat. We can't waste time."

"Right...that's all I wanted to hear..."Daichi said "Water style..." At that moment he turn his back to the sound ninja's " Surface Slicer Jutsu!"

A fast jet of water running through the ground going straight at the sound ninja's, Miyuki had a shocked look on her face wondering why Daichi did that, she was flabbergasted at him defending her. However, a few ninja dodged it by jumping upwards.

"Just stay behind me!"Daichi exclaimed

"Daichi! What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm doing what my clan swore to protect!"Daichi said glaring at them.

"You know, that you're clan is gone! Once we finish you there's no more members of the Sui clan!"

'What? Swore to Protect? I don't understand!'Miyuki thought

"That may be so but I'm still fulfilling their oath!"Daichi said

"You traitor!"

"Damn there's still a few left...just stay behind me Miyuki."Daichi said

"I don't get why you're helping me! I'm you're enemy the moment the sound and sand ninja invaded my village!"Miyuki said

"I'll explain later we've gotta get out of here."Daichi said

"How can I trust you? How do I know it isn't a trap?!"Miyuki said holding her sword to him then at the ninja's.

"You've gotta trust me please...please Miyuki..."Daichi said giving her an honest look on his face.

'That look...damn it!'Miyuki thought

"Fine! How do we get out?"Miyuki said following Daichi the two running away.

"Just keep running! I'll figure something out!" Daichi said

The sound ninja's keep following the two and throwing Kunais at them.

"You're not, it's over for you and for the traitor!"

Before the sound ninja's could even attack them, they heard a screeching chattering sound.

"Huh?"Miyuki said wondering about the sound.

The screeching and chattering sound became louder all of a sudden something furry dropped in and attacked a sound ninja, Miyuki recognized what the furry thing was.

"Riku?!"Miyuki exclaimed

"Get this damn thing off of me!"

Riku went inside the sound ninja's clothes and but all around him he popped out of back of the enemy's neck he let out a large call and soon a small army of raccoons appeared all around the trees.

"Is that...A raccoon army?"Daichi said not believing what he's seeing right now. "I think this day got a bit weird..."

"They're so cute! I bet that's Riku's family!"Miyuki exclaimed

She saw the little raccoon going in at the sound ninja's clothes after a minute the sound ninja's tried to get the raccoons off of them and at that moment Daichi and Miyuki used it as an advantage made a quick handsign.

"Water style: water bullet Jutsu!" Daichi and Miyuki exclaimed both of them expelled a large powerful torrent of water towards the enemy, the raccoons jumped out at the last second as the Jutsu send the sound ninja's flying.

After a few minutes of keeping their guard up, the coast was clear, Miyuki collapsed at the ground and Daichi sat down. Riku immediately ran towards Miyuki.

"Oh Riku! I was worried about you mister!" Miyuki said hugging Riku. He let out a chattering sound saying he was okay." So that's what you were doing? You were out for so long for this? I guess that means that you're a Raccoon ninja! With you're own cute little army!"

"Well...I won't need this anymore."Daichi said taking off the headband throwing it away in the forest.

"So...why did you help me?"Miyuki said she held her head a bit.

"Well...Years ago the Sui clan and the Yuki clan were good friends, they helped each other out and brought peace for both clans and the village they lived in. The head of my clan said that he was grateful for your clan so much that we swore an Oath to protect any member of the Yuki clan. That is until the war broke out years before I was born so both clans disappeared and went into hiding, the Sui clan lost all contact with the Yuki clan but even after that years we've searched for any surviving members to help them like they did years ago...but something happened and my clan got wiped out only leaving me alone..."Daichi explained "So now I'm fulfilling my duty so right here and right now I Daichi Sui swear to protect and serve you Miyuki Hatake member of the Yuki clan until the day I die."

"Huh?!"Miyuki said "You don't have to do that! I mean yeah I appreciate you helping me and all but you don't have to!"

"I want to, the moment you said you're from the Yuki clan is the moment that I fulfill the oath of my clan." Daichi said

Miyuki held her head a bit.

"Here let me."Daichi said he made a handsign and placed his hands to her head. "I learned a few medical ninjutsu so this should help."

Miyuki relaxed a bit feeling the pain in her head slowly going away then flashes of memories came in And she opened her eyes.

"Red! I can't believe it's him! I gotta go and help!" Miyuki exclaimed

"Huh? Wait! Miyuki!"Daichi said

"I'll be fine! I've gotta help Naruto and the others!"Miyuki exclaimed she cut her thumb and a small drop of blood ran down she made a few handsigns. "Summoning Jutsu!" A puff of smoke once it cleared up Shiro appeared.

"Hey Miyuki!"Shiro said

"Shiro! I need You're help! Can you track down Naruto?"Miyuki asked

"I can track down anyone if you have anything that belong to them."Shiro said

"Aww man! I don't have anything of his!"Miyuki exclaimed

Riku tugged at her leggings and pulled out Naruto's frog wallet.

"Huh?! Where did you get this? Oh never mind!"Miyuki said taking the frog wallet and holding it to Shiro he sniffed it then sniffed the air a bit.

"It's this way!"Shiro said

"Okay! Daichi watch Riku! Riku stay with Daichi! Don't bite him!"Miyuki said

'Naruto...guys you better be okay!'Miyuki thought 'I can't believe I forgot about Red!'

"Miyuki it's this way!"Shiro yelled out

"Got it!"Miyuki said

"Hey Miyuki! I sensed that your friend stopped for a minute!"Shiro said "I smell other people with him too!"

"How many?"Miyuki asked

"About five...no six I smell a dog too!"Shiro said

"Okay!"Miyuki said "That must mean we're close!"

"But they're close together, it could mean that they're in a fight!"Shiro said

"It's fine, lets keep going Shiro!"Miyuki said

"But Miyuki there's another smell too! And I don't think this one is human!"Shiro said

She followed Shiro to find Naruto and her team. But on the way she had a shocked look on her face, that Gaara was almost completely transformed, Naruto was on top of a tree. She glanced and saw Sakura trapped in a tree and Sasuke his curse mark was starting to spread in his body like last time.

"Miyuki! Be careful!"Shiro said

Miyuki nod and ran towards her team she checked on Sasuke.

"What you doing here?!"Sasuke said

'I gotta get close to him...if I can get close then I can use that Jutsu...'Miyuki thought looking at Gaara. 'Oh...Red...'

"And Again!" Gaara yelled out sending sand shurikens at Naruto. Miyuki swiftly ran and got in front of Naruto.

'Now! Ninja art: cyclone shield Jutsu!' Miyuki thought held her blade backwards and spins it to create a whirlwind-like shield. Deflecting the sand shurikens that Gaara threw.

Gaara saw Miyuki he started to feel that warm feeling again and got angry at her.

"Sand shuriken!"Gaara said throwing the shurikens at her.

Miyuki did the same cyclone shield Jutsu. She glanced at Naruto, he was looking at her.

"What's this strange feeling? Flowing through me as if I'm on fire!"Naruto said getting up.

'Naruto...Miyuki...'Sasuke thought

'I see it now...I can't lose!'Naruto thought

"Weaklings!"Gaara said

'I have to beat him! Even if it kills me!'Naruto thought

'The only way to help him is to beat him!'Miyuki thought

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think!**


	66. Chapter 65

**I don't own Naruto just My Ocs and her pet Riku. Also Wow! I never thought I'd get over 50,000 views on my story! Thanks everyone and Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 65

Miyuki glanced at Naruto. He glanced back at her and they gave each other a nod, Miyuki put her sword away.

"Okay! Here I go!"Miyuki said making a few handsigns. "Wind style: Air bullets Jutsu!"

Miyuki jumped up and spat out multiple bullets of air at an intense speed at Gaara. Gaara just used his arm to blocked the attack Miyuki swiftly moved.

"Ice style: ice claw Jutsu!"Miyuki said her hands slowly gathered some water and her hands formed ice claws.

She went at Gaara. The moment that she tried to strike him he blocked it matching every one of her attacks. At that moment Naruto appeared sneaking up on Gaara.

"Take this! Leaf village secret taijutsu! Straight from the teachings of Kakashi sensei!"Naruto exclaimed "A thousand years of death!" All he did was just poke Gaara's behind, everyone got a disturb look on their faces.

'Seriously?! I used up my chakra for that?! I thought we had something?!'Miyuki thought angrily looking at Naruto but she saw Naruto give her a signal.

Gaara slightly turn and used his tail hitting Naruto sending him flying and Miyuki quickly got out and swiftly grabbed Naruto, She heard an explosion coming from Gaara behind the impact got both the preteens to go a few feet back at that moment Sasuke manage to use his speed to cushion their fall.

"You okay Miyuki? Sasuke?"Naruto asked

"Yeah...just peachy..."Miyuki said

After the smoke cleared up a bit, you could tell that it didn't do much damage. Sand was crumbling down from his body.

"All of that work and you've only gotten one blow...even she could've done better..."Sasuke said still behind Miyuki.

"Aw put a sock in it!"Naruto said

"Naruto...you have to save Sakura if it's the last thing you'll do once you got here take her and go as fast as you can..."Sasuke said

"Hey, don't forget I'm in your team Too."Miyuki said

"No, I can hold him here a little longer..."Sasuke said struggling to get up."If it ends here then that just means this is far as I could go."

"Hey! Don't say that!"Miyuki said looking at Sasuke.

"I've lost everything once...I don't want to see that again..."Sasuke said "My trusted comrades falling in front of me..."

"You're comrades?"Naruto said

"I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said."Miyuki whispered

"I get it now...he's no different than I am."Naruto said

"Naruto...I know how that feels too."Miyuki said "Going through life with that feeling of sadness and loneliness, thinking that he can use his own power not relying on anyone..."

"I thought that what's makes him strong but that's not what real strength is."Naruto said "But if you never fight for anyone but yourself you'll never be strong no matter what you do!"

"You're right, when someone has something precious they wanna protect. It's only then that they'll become genuinely strong. " Miyuki said thinking back of her cousins words.

Naruto made a handsign and released a huge amount of chakra.

'No matter what happens I swear I'm going to protect you!'Naruto thought

Naruto unleashed his multi shadow clone Jutsu surprising a few of them with multiple clones covering the small area that they were in.

"Get ready to see an original Jutsu coming straight from my ninja handbook!"Naruto said

"How could he summon so many clones?"Gaara said

"You've gotta be kidding me!"Temari said

"Whoa...that's a whole lot of Naruto's..."Miyuki said

"How did you do this?"Sasuke whispered

"Sasuke, take it easy for a while you deserve it. Miyuki just stay here okay?"Naruto said "Just leave the rest of it to Naruto Uzumaki!"

'What happened to him?'Sasuke thought

'Naruto, hehe to think you're still that same knucklehead in my team.'Miyuki thought

They saw all of the clones throwing shurikens at Gaara, he used his arm to block the attack at that moment the Naruto clones got close to Gaara and did the Uzumaki barrage on him. Bit bit on every attack the clones did Gaara's sand slowly crumbled.

"There's absolutely no way I'm going to lose to a guy like him!"Gaara yelled out. He destroyed all of the clones using his arm then a giant cloud of dust covered the area and once it cleared up in Gaara's place was a giant sand demon. Miyuki saw sand floating around where Naruto was in.

"Naruto Needs help! "Miyuki said

"Naruto!"Sasuke said but he couldn't move his body and just grabbed onto Miyuki tightly.

"Don't go..."Sasuke whispered

"Hey! Let go!"Miyuki said "Naru needs help!"

They heard an explosion sound and it was that Naruto used his summoning Jutsu to summon the chief toad.

'How on earth can you do that?'Sasuke thought

She saw that the chief toad was about to be hit with shukakus air bullets and he fired more liquid bullets in which Miyuki took the chance and used it to make ice mirrors to swiftly move her location eventually seeing that the chief toad grabbed Shukaku.

"You should let him handle it...just stay here..."Sasuke said

"The hell I'll stay here! He needs help!"Miyuki said angrily "So you just sit back and rest while I'll go with Naruto and fight!"

"I won't..."Sasuke said

"Damn it! What the hell's wrong with you all of a sudden?!"Miyuki asked

Sasuke looked at Miyuki then water appeared as if it was raining. They looked up at Naruto and the chief toad transforming into the nine tailed fox.

"I...it's...it's just..."Sasuke whispered he looked away and he tighten his fist cursing himself that he can't find the right words to say it.

'What's wrong with him? I've never seen him act like this before...'Miyuki thought

"Just stay here..."Sasuke whispered

'There's definitely something wrong with him...'Miyuki thought

Miyuki looked up to see the fight between them until the nine tailed fox manage to bite and grab hold of Shukaku, they undid the transformation Jutsu and Naruto jumped up and punched Gaara to get him to wake up. Once Gaara woke up he wrapped Naruto's feet with his sand, Naruto unleashed the red chakra and head butted Gaara by the impact the sand crumbled and the chief toad vanished. Naruto and Gaara stood on top of a few trees.

"I think they've reached they're limit."Miyuki said "I need to go now, just check on Sakura okay?"

Without another word Miyuki left to chased after the two boys. She saw a few trees move so she immediately ran there.

"Naruto!"Miyuki exclaimed she saw the two boys on the ground. Gaara saw Miyuki then looked at Naruto.

"Mi...Miyuki..."Naruto whispered he glanced at Gaara and he started to crawl towards Gaara.

'What could it be? That makes him strong...'Gaara thought

'Naruto...'Miyuki thought

"No! Stay away!"Gaara said

"It's...almost unbearable isn't it?"Naruto whispered "The feeling of being all alone...I know that feeling...I've been there...and she's been there too...in that dark and lonely place but now they are others and other people that mean a lot to me..."

Naruto struggled to get up on his feet despite the pain he's feeling.

"I care more about them then I do myself."Naruto said "And that's why I won't let anyone else hurt them, I'm not gonna give up. I will stop you even if I have to kill you!"

"But why?"Gaara whispered "Why would you do this for anyone else but yourself?"

"Because they saved me from myself."Naruto said "They rescued me from my loneliness, they were the first to accept me for who I am their my friends."

'Love? Is that the thing that makes him so strong?'Gaara thought looking up at the sky.

"Gaara..."Miyuki said walking towards Gaara and she kneeled next to him.

'Is this what this feeling is? This warm feeling...'Gaara thought glancing at her.

"Red..."Miyuki said making a handsign and smiled softly at him. "I'm sorry..." She touched his forehead releasing a gentle glow. At that moment he had a few flashes of a young smiling girl his eyes widen a bit.

'It might've been different if she didn't do that Jutsu...it's my fault...'Miyuki thought 'Then maybe I would've done something...'

 **Flashback**

"Mommy...how much longer?"A little girl said holding her mother's hand asked as they stopped at a village.

"Just a little longer Miyuki."She said "We're going to stop here in the sand village for a few days to rest and pick up some supplies then we'll go again."

"Aw...but we've walked a whole lot..."Miyuki said

"I know sweetie."She said smiling at her."I think we walked past a playground before we stopped by the inn, why don't you go play, while I get a few things okay?"

"Okay!"Miyuki said

Miyuki walked she saw a small group of kids she noticed a little red headed boy on the swings by himself.

'Oh! I never seen a color like his!'Miyuki thought curiously looking at the small red headed boy.

She just casually walked towards him in the swing set. A few other kids noticed her but they were too scared to even go warn her.

"Hi!"Miyuki said

The red headed boy looked up at her and froze a bit he then smiled shyly at her.

"H...hi."He whispered

"Is this seat taken?"Miyuki asked

"No...but..."He said he stopped for a second.

"But what?"Miyuki asked

"But aren't you afraid of me?"He whispered

Miyuki looked at the boy and just sat next to him in the swing.

"Should I be?"Miyuki said looking curiously at him.

"Huh?"He said

"Why should I be afraid of you? I've only met you silly." Miyuki said "My name is Miyuki! What's yours?"

"Gaara..."He whispered shyly at her.

"Nice to meet you Gaara! Let's play!"Miyuki said getting off the swings and took his hand.

he didn't know why but he had a slight warm feeling in his stomach and smiled at her.

After a few days the Gaara and Miyuki played together non stop at the playground. One day they were playing ball until the ball bounced off and got stuck at the wall.

"Aw man!"Miyuki said "Its stuck! How can we get it down Red?"

"Red?"Gaara said

"Yeah! Cause of your red hair! I really like your hair so I'm calling you red!"Miyuki said smiling."Or do you not like it?"

"Ah..."Gaara said he didn't know what to say to the little girl, he didn't want her to be angry at him. "I...I don't mind." He smiled shyly at her.

"Okay! But how do we get the ball down?"Miyuki said she turn her back from the wall. "Maybe if I ask mommy to help us...then we...huh?" She turn to see sand shifting getting the ball down.

"I...I got it down..."Gaara said holding the ball.

"That's so cool!"Miyuki said "You can do that?!"

"Y...you like it?" Gaara said

"Yeah! I think that's awesome!"Miyuki said "I wish I can do that! But I can't...I can do something but mommy doesn't want me to use it..."

"What is it? "Gaara asked

"Well...if you promise not to tell my mom I think I can show you...this'll be our secret."Miyuki said

Gaara felt a bit happy his first friend and sharing their first secret together. He looked closely at what Miyuki was doing she took out her small cantina of water in a while he saw water floating in the air in between her hands making shapes and eventually turning into ice.

"It's pretty..."Gaara said looking closely.

"Yeah! But I think you're sand is better."Miyuki said

The two kids smiled at eachother that is until a woman walked and saw what Miyuki did, fear etched into her face and walked a bit fast towards the children.

"Miyuki!"The woman said

"Mommy!"Miyuki slightly panicked and stopped what she did. She glanced at Gaara.

"Miyuki..."Her mom said "Oh dear..." She looked at the small boy near Miyuki. She let out a sigh. "Is this your little friend?"

"Yep! He's Gaara!"Miyuki said

Yukiko looked at the boy and looked back at her daughter. "Miyuki, can you go back at the inn for a bit?" She asked

"Okay mommy...bye Gaara!"Miyuki said

The moment Miyuki gave Gaara a hug, the two didn't noticed that her mom did a handsign. When Miyuki let go of Gaara she noticed something different about him. His eyes were a bit cloudy.

"Gaara?" Miyuki said

'I'm sorry...but I need to protect my daughter, I know that kids your age tend to say things that would slip out or worst...so I had to alter your memory to protect her...I have a feeling this isn't the last time you two will see eachother...I'm so sorry...'Yukiko thought

"Let's go Miyuki."Yukiko said

"But Red!"Miyuki said

"He'll be okay..."Yukiko said

'Mommy...that look you have says something different...'Miyuki thought

 **End of flashback**

"Red..."Miyuki whispered moving her hand carefully touching his fingers.

Gaara just started to feel something when looking at Miyuki it was just mixed feelings of utter shock, confusion, and horrified that he wanted and almost killed his first friend.

"Naruto, Miyuki. Sakura is okay now the sand crumbled so she's free."Sasuke said he saw that Miyuki was near Gaara and almost holding his hand. He felt that slight pang of jealousy of that sand ninja close to her.

"That's a relief..."Naruto said passing out.

Then Kankuro and Tenari appeared they looked at Sasuke and Miyuki whether or not they should continue to fight. Gaara continued to look at Miyuki Still feeling that warm feeling and still a bit shocked at recent events, he just needed time...time to sort this out.

"That's enough..."Gaara said "It's over..."

"But Gaara."Kankuro said

The siblings looked at Gaara, and decided to take him but before they left. Gaara looked at the group. His eyes glanced at Miyuki. Then they left.

After resent events of the invasion and the death of the third hokage the village held the funeral for those who were lost in the invasion. As for Daichi, Miyuki told them that he's not a threat to them since he saved her but even so they took him in for questioning and interrogation after a few days of being questions and unsung a few jutsu's to search in his subconscious it turns out that everything he said was true. The only thing Miyuki still had left on her mind if that she'll see Gaara again.

'Red...'Miyuki thought

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	67. Chapter 66

**I don't own Naruto just My Ocs and her pet Riku.**

Chapter 66

Miyuki walked around the village still a little depressed at the recent events that had happened but even so she had to help in any way possible to rebuild the village.

'Now it just feels different...'Miyuki thought letting out a depressive sigh. Her mind still on Gaara just thinking about him got her even more depressed. 'Maybe if I hadn't showed him my Kekkei genkai then maybe things would've been different...I feel so bad...He probably hates me...'

"That isn't a nice look for you..."Daichi said wearing a simple white T shirt with a gray hoodie, his pants were dark blue and wore his ninja shoes.

"Oh...hey Daichi..."Miyuki said

"You wanna take a walk?"Daichi said

"Yeah..."Miyuki said

'Something is bothering her...'Daichi thought glancing at Miyuki.

"So how's your team?"Daichi asked breaking the silence.

"Naruto still needs to rest some more, Sakura is fine and Sasuke he's recovering too."Miyuki said

"That's good, soon you'll be back doing missions."Daichi said "I'm still trying to get used to being here. It's a pretty good village."

"Yeah it is..."Miyuki said

The two pre teens kept walking around the village, they noticed that bit by bit the village was being repaired. After a while Daichi offered to buy Miyuki some dango from the tea shop. The two took a seat in the booth and waited for their order.

"Since this is the start of me living in the village I gotta stay honest, so I thought the first thing was to tell you something. "Daichi said

"Tell me about what?"Miyuki asked looking at Daichi curiously.

"Well...if back then when I asked you if you were from the Yuki clan if your answer was no...then I still would've protected you." Daichi said "For two things..."

"Two? What are those two things?"Miyuki asked

"The first reason was... "Daichi said he took a deep breath. "I like you...simple as that."

Miyuki stayed quiet and felt her cheeks warm at hearing this confession.

"And two I really never wanted to be apart of that war but I didn't have much of a choice."Daichi admitted

"How did you even become a sound ninja?"Miyuki asked

"I guess it started when I was six years old, back then I had my parents and it was okay...at least until both my parents got killed. A small war broke out in the village that I lived in I ran out of there as fast as I could I didn't look back...even when I was miles away I still ran soon I ran out of food and barely had water to drink until I passed out in the sound village...when I woke up I knew that my parents weren't there and I didn't find anyone from your clan either I was alone...so it was either join as a ninja or die on the streets."Daichi said "But even with that I feel like everything I try to do isn't going so well most of the villagers here think I'm a bad guy..."

" Daichi..."Miyuki said "You're not a bad guy, you protected me and you'd said it just now if I wasn't a member of my clan you would've still protected me. "

Daichi looked at Miyuki giving her a soft smile.

"Now you can start over again, but it might take some time for people to trust you."Miyuki said

"I'm not worried I know it'll take some time for them to accept me."Daichi said "I'm staying right here I'm not going anywhere, I want them to accept me so I'll do whatever it takes. This is a second chance to start over, make new friends and I can make my own decisions."

"I'll help you out anyway I can, since we're friends now."Miyuki said

"Only just Friends?"Daichi said taking her hand in his.

"Um...Daichi you're sweet...but..."Miyuki said trying to find the right words. "I only see you as a friend...I'm flattered that you like me and all but I think it's just better for things to stay like this."

"Oh whoa is me...~My ice princess."Daichi said dramatically "I had a feeling it was like that...that someone caught your eye...but alas I was too late..."

'Oh Daichi...'Miyuki thought

"But as long as you still want to be friends with me and that I can fulfill my clans oath...I can accept that."Daichi said "Besides isn't that what brought both our clans together, having peace and friendship between them that's how my clan were inspired to make that Oath. Even if we might be the only members left of our clan that the friendship between them are still intact."

"I'm glad."Miyuki said giving him a soft smile. "Oh...and I think you should know about something Daichi..."

"What is it?"Daichi asked

"Well...I sorta don't remember much about my past but I know a bit...but not much about why I was running with my mom..."Miyuki said

"I see...but don't worry I'm sure the rest of your memories will come back."Daichi said reassuring her.

"Thanks Daichi."Miyuki said smiling softly at him.

"That's what I'd like to see my ice princess smiling!"Daichi said "You look so beautiful when you smile~"

"Can you please stop calling me your ice princess?"Miyuki asked slightly flustered.

"Oh~ but you look so cute when you're all flustered when I call you that."Daichi said "Just because we're friends now doesn't mean that I won't stop calling you my ice princess."

'Why me?'Miyuki thought her head hanging low.

"Don't be like that here."Daichi said handing her a plate of dango.

"Dango! Oh these are my favorite! The ones with red bean jam inside!"Miyuki said taking a stick of dango.

"I thought you'd like it."Daichi said

"To a new beginning! And a new friend!"Miyuki said taking her teacup.

"To new friends."Daichi said

'I wonder what's in store now?'Miyuki thought munching on some dango.

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! If you have any comments or suggestions Pm me!**


	68. Chapter 67

**I don't own Naruto just my Ocs and her pet Riku.**

Chapter 67

Miyuki and Daichi were still at the dango shop, just talking for a bit and having a nice relaxing day.

"Daichi...I have to tell you about something."Miyuki said

"What is it?"Daichi asked

"There was another person in my clan...my cousin."Miyuki said "Haku..."

"Haku? So where is he?"Daichi asked

"He died...about a few months ago..."Miyuki said her face full of sadness, Daichi then gave her a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry...but I'm sure that he was a good person."Daichi said.

"Yes, he was..."Miyuki said "Thanks for the dango..."

"Anything for My Ice princess"Daichi said

"For your what?"Kakashi said popping up out of nowhere. Surprising both preteens.

"Dad."Miyuki said

'Maybe...I can ask dad about the idea that I have...'Miyuki thought

"Dad..."Miyuki said

"What is it?"Kakashi asked

"I was wondering if...if they could let Daichi join as a ninja since he started living here.."Miyuki said

'Daichi? That boy that called my daughter an Ice princess? And kept flirting with her still calling her an Ice princess?! But yeah I mean Miyuki is my little princess and she uses ice...I guess she really is an ice princess...wait was I thinking about?' Kakashi thought

"Dad!" Miyuki said

Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Miyuki, she told him about her day with her and Daichi talking that he wanted to have a second chance and since he started living in the village that he wants to prove himself to everyone that he's changed that he's not their enemy.

"So can you talk to some of the jonin to see if they can let Daichi join their team?"Miyuki asked

"It's a little unusual since Daichi isn't Exactly from this village and you can't forget he was an enemy when the invasion started..."Kakashi said "Although he did help save you...I could see what I can do."

"Really? Thanks Dad!"Miyuki said giving Kakashi a hug.

"Thank you Kakashi sensei."Daichi said

"So which team did you have in mind?"Kakashi asked

"Well...I think you should ask Daichi even if it was my idea he's the one that you should ask."Miyuki said

"So Daichi which team did you have in mind?"Kakashi said 'Don't let it be in her team...'He thought

Daichi thought for a few minutes and looked at Kakashi.

"The Team that I have in mind is..."Daichi said

A few days later...

Miyuki and Kakashi were waiting for the team that Daichi picked to have a talk with them.

"There you are Kakashi!" A voice said full of energy ran Miyuki and Kalashi saw was green and he stopped. "Usually I'm the one that's finding you to challenge you my rival! Oh and you brought Miyuki too! Wow you're starting to look more and more like Kakashi!"

"Guy...for the hundred time...I adopted her..."Kakashi said

"You've even asked me to bring my team too...whys that?"Guy asked

"It's because of Miyuki, she has something that she wants to tell you all about." Kakashi said

"What is it about Miyuki?"Lee asked

"It's about something that I need to discuss with you."A voice said

The group saw Daichi walking towards them and stopped being at Miyuki's side.

"Isn't that the sound ninja that surrendered during the invasion?"Neji spoke up eyeing suspiciously at Daichi. Miyuki gave a small glare to Neji.

'Why do I sense a slight hostility between them?'Daichi thought glancing at Miyuki then at Neji.

"I think he's the same guy that saved Miyuki during the invasion."Lee said

"Yeah he is Lee."Miyiki said giving him a soft smile.

'Her expression changed a bit when he spoke...I wonder if they have a thing no she can't possibly with this guy...he's too...uh...too much like his sensei... But is he alright? He's in a crutch.'Daichi thought looking at Lee.

"Yes, I am an Ex-sound ninja and I defended her too."Daichi said

"Okay, but why are we here for? And why is he here too?"Tenten asked

"I think it's best if he tells you." Kakashi said

Daichi hands started to shake a bit and he was slightly sweating from the nerves until he felt a hand giving him a soft glanced at Miyuki.

"Go ahead Daichi, it won't hurt to just ask right?" Miyuki whispers

Daichi then looked at Team Guy and took a deep breath he took a step.

"I wish to be apart of your team! " Daichi firmly said

"I don't know, why this all of a sudden he's an Ex-sound ninja."Neji said

"Yes an Ex-sound ninja just like you said, I'm not a sound ninja anymore."Daichi said "I just want a new start, a new chance at this so please let me be apart of your team so that I can prove you that I'm not an enemy anymore. I'll do whatever it takes for you guys and the village that I changed no matter what it takes."

"He seems sincere at him wanting to earn his place despite what everyone thinks."Lee said "But he also did save Miyuki's life and if she believes that it's worth accepting him and give him a chance...then why can't we do the same as well. I for one will give him a chance."

"You're right Lee! I'm so proud that you're willing to give him a chance!"Guy said giving Lee a thumbs up and smiling his teeth glinted a bit.

"Guy sensei!"Lee said smiling too giving off the sand glint in his teeth.

Daichi just watched Guy sensei and Lee an anime sweatdrop in his forehead. Feeling both awkwardness and amusement at teacher and student.

'Wow... I know I can be pretty dramatic myself at times, but these two definitely take the cake. Heh. I think I made the right choice in wanting to join this team. The pale, dull-eyed guy, Neji was it? I can tell it's gonna take a LONG while before he'll begin to trust me, let alone accept me as part of the team. Plus, My Ice Princess REALLY doesn't seem to like him very much. I wonder what he did to tick her off so much. And the girl with the buns in her hair, she looks nice and kinda pretty too. Not as pretty as Ice Princess, but still, I hope she doesn't mind me being part of the team. But there is one thing that's bothering me...'Daichi thought

"Lee...why are you in a crutch?"Daichi said

The group explained to Daichi about Lee's injuries during the preliminaries and of how serious it was. Daichi waited a bit until they were done talking and he had a serious look on his face after a long while he spoke.

"If that's how it is...I'm not officially joining your team."Daichi said leaving everyone confused and surprised.

"But why Daichi? I thought you wanted to join this team?"Miyuki asked

"Oh My ice princess~ please don't get the wrong idea I do want to join their team but I'd feel like I'd be replacing Lee. " Daichi said

'He called her My Ice princess?!'They all thought they saw Miyuki embarrassed and she flustered a bit.

'He called her that again...'Kakashi thought feeling annoyed

'I think that's sweet.'Tenten thought

'Should I give Sakura a nickname?'Lee thought

'He's a smooth operator!'Guy thought 'I just hope Kakashi doesn't make him...Disappear...'

'It's just a little pet name.'Neji thought

"From what you told me Lee is a good friend and a splendid shinobi too. Even when you're from different teams, besides that's not how I would start out as a new member but I can help out once in a while in some missions until Lee is better. I can also help in your recovery Lee I know a bit of medical ninjutsu." Daichi said

No one else said another word, maybe because they didn't know what to say until Guy walked to Daichi and stares at him with a serious look on his face while Daichi Also had the same serious look.

"Daichi, I can tell that you have what it takes to be on this team! You already showed devotion to a team that you're not even assign yet. So when Lee is fully recovered you can join Team Guy!"Guy sensei said making a cool guy pose and giving Daichi a thumbs up.

'That's good...'Kakashi thought feeling relieved he glanced at Miyuki she couldn't stop smiling, Lee was excited to have a new member on the team. Tenten was surprised and Neji was shocked.

"You can't be serious Guy sensei, letting him join?"Neji said

"Ah but I am Neji! Anyone who is willing to do what Daichi did is more than qualified to join our team!"Guy said

'He's our new member? I still can't believe it.'Neji thought

"Neji, maybe having him on the team won't be so bad."Tenten said "Besides Miyuki's team have an extra member and their okay."

Neji glances over to Miyuki who is still happily watching Daichi still getting praised by Guy-Sensei and Lee. Miyuki noticed that Neji was looking at her, to which she slightly glares at him before looking away and goes back to looking at Daichi.

'Is she still mad for what had happened at the preliminaries?'Neji thought

"Kakashi since Daichi joined us that means that our team is the same number as yours!"Guy said

"Yeah! I bet that this will be more amazing than having only three!"Lee said

'Or more trouble...'Neji thought

'Neji has that look now...but maybe it won't be so bad that Daichi is with us.'Tenten thought

'Yay! Now that he's Lee's team I'm sure it'll be okay!...but if he starts dressing like guy sensei I'm gonna smack the power of youth out of them!'Miyuki thought

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Any comments. Or suggestions Pm me!**


	69. Chapter 68

**I don't own Naruto just my Ocs and her pet Riku.**

Chapter 68

A few days passed after the recent events and the village being repaired was still a slow process, Miyuki finished up part of her training for today so she walked around the village a bit. She noticed that something was a bit different with her teammate. The way that the young Uchiha acted got her curious.

"Maybe I should talk to him to see what's up with his attitude..."Miyuki said she was still deep in thought until she looked up to see The Uchiha walking the same path.

Sasuke noticed Miyuki and he saw her give him a light smile. Sasuke couldn't help but to feel this warm sensation whenever he sees Miyuki. She has that sort of uniqueness about her that just gives him that feeling that at first he couldn't describe it. At first he always tries to ignore it but bit by bit he felt drawn to her and he felt that maybe...

'What am I thinking?'Sasuke thought

"Hey!"Miyuki said snapping her fingers making him snap out of his thoughts.

"Hn."Sasuke said

"You look like you had a lot on your mind?"Miyuki said

"No..."Sasuke said

"There you go again, always keeping things to yourself."Miyuki said "You've gotta let someone in on what your feeling. Geez back at the academy I think I've always seen you with that attitude of yours."

"Hn."Sasuke said looking away and kept walking.

"Hey! Wait up!"Miyuki said "You're going the same place right? Let's just walk together."

Both Genin walked the path passing by a few shops, until something caught Miyuki's eye she turn to see a stall selling delicious looking sweets.

"Hey stop for a minute!"Miyuki said

"What for?"Sasuke said

Miyuki pointed at a few delectable looking desserts her eyes glittered in excitement she picked out a few multiple pieces of cake.

"Hey, Sasuke please buy these for me!" Miyuki exclaimed "I don't have enough for all of them!"

Sasuke's eye twitched in irritation. "You're the one that wanted those so pay for it yourself or don't buy any at all." He said

"Please, Sasuke!" Miyuki said "Please,I'll pay you back!"

Sasuke looked at her and she still gave him the pleading look, he felt that warm sensation and couldn't look away from her.

"H...how much is it?"Sasuke whispered

"Thank you, Sasuke! I'll pay you back! Promise!"Miyuki said smiling at him.

"Whatever..."Sasuke said while trying to hide the sudden blush that was beginning to form from his cheeks when he went to pay for the sweets.

The two left the stall and Miyuki hugged the box full of sweets.

"Thank you Sasuke."Miyuki said

"Hn."Sasuke said

"I promise that I'll pay you back for this."Miyuki said smiling at him.

"Hn."Sasuke said 'She gets too excited over sweets.'He thought 'Heh...' He slightly smirked.

The two Genin kept on walking in silence until they stopped at the dango shop to their surprise Kakashi was there early with Kurenai and Asuma.

"Kakashi it's not like you to show up early what gives?"Sasuke said

"Yeah dad, it's not like you...are you feeling okay?"Miyuki said

"Sometimes i do feel like being here early."Kakashi said

Sasuke looked at the dango shop and made a face.

"Can we go eat somewhere else? I don't have a sweet tooth for that."Sasuke said

"More like you don't have a sweet tooth for anything."Miyuki muttered

Kakashi looked at Asuma and Kurenai, the three jonin nod Asuma and Kurenai disappeared. Leaving the two Genin wondering what was up.

"Oh! I gotta go! I forgot that I'm supposed to meet up with Naruto for some ramen!"Miyuki said

Sasuke then had a unpleasant look on his face at hearing that. 'She's going to see Naruto?' he thought bit by bit jealousy started building. 'Why that Loser?'

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves down. "So..." he asked as calmly as he could.

"What is it?" Miyuki tilted her head in confusion.

"So what is Naruto to you?" Sasuke asked

" He's my best friend!"Miyuki said smiling.

"He's you're best friend? That's what he is to you?" He asked

"Yeah, he is! I gotta go now! Bye dad! Bye Sasuke thanks again for the sweets!"Miyuki said

She ran down the path while Sasuke just watched her leave until he couldn't see her anymore. Kakashi glanced at Sasuke.

'Hmm she's definitely had an effect on him...'Kakashi thought

Miyuki ran all the way to Ichiraku's ramen. She saw Naruto frantically searching his clothes for something, he even took off his pants leaving on his boxers she couldn't help but feel embarrassed Naruto had no shame in taking off his clothes.

"Naruto...what are you doing?"Miyuki said

"I'm trying to find my coupon! I know I put it around here somewhere!"Naruto said

Miyuki then stopped Naruto and found something sticking out from his headband. So she raised her hand and took out the paper showing Naruto.

"I found it!"Naruto said taking the paper from her hand.

"More like I found it you dummy!"Miyuki said

"False alarm there, huh?" The owner said

"Yeah, I was worried that it would fall out of my pants when I was working out this Morning so I stuck it there for safekeeping."Naruto said literally slurping the bowl of ramen. Miyuki decided to order a miso ramen.

"Well it all worked out in the end." He said "So go on eat up so that you two could do your best, you've got more training ahead of you don't you?"

"You bet I do! I'm gonna work my butt off!"Naruto said finishing all the noodles.

"Yeah! I'm gonna train really hard after this!"Miyuki said

"That's the spirit here have some more, on the house!"He said adding more ramen noodles to both the genin's bowl.

"Thank you!"Miyuki said

"Thanks a bunch!"Naruto said

The two happily ate some ramen.

"Hey there, come on in." He said welcoming a new customer.

"I had to see it with my own eyes."A voice said "It looks like you do eat nothing but ramen, huh short stuff. Oh look who's here, that saved me the trouble to look for you too."

"Mfh its Pervy sage!"Naruto said with a mouthful of ramen.

"Don't talk with your mouthful! That's rude!"Miyuki said smacking the back of Naruto's head.

"Ow!"Naruto said

A few minutes later.

"No way. Not gonna do that."Miyuki said

"Yeah, why do we have to tag along with you, while you're doing research on your Pervy books."Natuto said

"Look kids I can assure you this isn't just another research trip."Jiraya said "There's a woman that I have to find a remarkable woman."

"Well count me out old man! I don't have time to find you a girlfriend I've get busy with my training."Naruto said

"Yeah! I'm still trying to master my kenjutsu and my other jutsu's."Miyuki said

"What training?"Jiraya said

"It's gotta be something new like that Chidori thing."Naruto said

"Hey, I'm still trying to do that but it's difficult..."Miyuki said 'I can barely make a spark...yet Sasuke did it...' She thought

"Well to be honest Chidori is not much your style and besides kid the woman we're looking for is really beautiful...I mean gorgeous." Jiraya whispered to Naruto.

"Like I care."Naruto said "Look Pervy sage who do you think you're talking too, I'm some dumb kid you can fool with lame excuses."

"Yeah there's nothing that you can say that will change our minds."Miyuki said

"Okay fine."Jiraya said "Oh and I could've taught you a Jutsu that would've made Chidori look like kids stuff...and that in the places that we were going there's very tasty sweets possibly tastier than in this village."

Naruto's and Miyuki's ears perked up at earring those words.

"Maybe I'll see if Sasuke wants to come."Jiraya said

The two Genin ran so fast that a giant cloud of smoke appeared from their running.

"Great! When do we leave!"Naruto said

Naruto ran leaving a large dust of smoke of his trail.

"I've gotta ask dad first! " Miyuki said

"Hey, I've already asked Kakashi if I could take you before I came here."Jiraiya said

"Huh? You've already talked to dad?"Miyuki said

"Yeah, he was okay with it."Jiraya said 'It did take a while...man he's scary...on anything that's related to his daughter...I can still hear those words...'If I see one scratch on her you're finished.' ' Jiraya thought 'I wonder what will happen if this girl starts dating? Poor boy that will have to go through her dad...'

"I'll go and start packing!"Miyuki said running home.

The moment she opened the door she took out her empty backpack and filled it with clothes, hairbrush, toothbrush,toothpaste, ninja weapons, a few scrolls and other things.

"I think that's enough. I don't wanna carry too much stuff."Miyuki said carrying the backpack. She saw Riku by the window looking at her curiously.

"Riku, stay here okay? I'm going on a trip. "Miyuki said "Don't do anything dangerous okay?"

Riku looked at her and just nod it's head.

"Bye Riku!"Miyuki said

Miyuki just walked towards the gate it took her a few minutes she saw Jiraya and a giant yellow backpack.

"Don't you think you overpacked? This isn't a trip around the world."Jiraya said

Naruto struggled carrying the backpack he couldn't even lift the thing up, he couldn't even drag it through the ground.

"Naruto..."Miyuki said 'He's definitely a piece of work...but why would dad want me to go with Jiraya? Well...I think that's obvious to keep and eye on those two...I just hope this trip is worth it...' She thought

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	70. Chapter 69

**I don't own Naruto just My Ocs and her pet Riku.**

Chapter 69

After a while of organizing Naruto's luggage Miyuki and the others started to walk. After around thirty minutes they were nearby a Rest stop.

"Well come on Pervy sage!"Naruto said "I'm on pins and needles here! What cool Jutsu will you teach me? The last time it was the walk on water Jutsu!"

"You did that too? That's good Naruto."Miyuki said

"I wonder what's next? Walking on fire? Or walking on air?"Naruto muttered

'He's excited as ever...'Miyuki thought 'I want something sweet right now...' She reached in her pocket and took out her box of pocky. 'This'll do just nicely.'

"Aw come on Pervy sage! Let's hear it already!"Naruto exclaimed

"Alright enough with the Pervy sage already."Jiraya said "You have no idea how amazing a guy I am do you?"

"Considering you're the author of those books not much."Miyuki truthfully said

"Yeah she's right."Naruto said

"All right listen up!"Jiraya said "The toad sage is only my cover! Allow me to reveal my true identity from the north to the south from the east to the west not even the spirits can defeat this Sannin the white mane toad charmer, the red hot ninja that strikes fear through men! The master Jiraya! " he did a pose and looked at the two Genin.

"Uhh what?"Naruto said

"Uh yeah that's nice I guess."Miyuki said munching on some pocky.

Jiraya had a deadpan expression on his face, Miyuki and Naruto walked pass him as he stood there slightly frozen from what they said.

"Tofaku town that's ten kilometers from now."Naruto said

"No, it's Otofaku town."Jiraya said clearly a bit irritated for what had happened earlier.

"So the reason you chose us for traveling companions must mean something?"Naruto said "I must be a potential genius in the making! It's just like what I always thought!"

'Naruto a genius?'Miyuki thought looking at Naruto she started giggling.

"Come on! Come on! Why you chose me?"Naruto asked

"Well the truth is the fourth hokage was a disciple of mine."Jiraya said "And you bear such a striking resemblance to the fourth is actually laughable."

"And why you ask me to come along?"Miyuki asked

"Well it's a long journey to find her so I just thought it'd be okay if shorty here has his friend tagging along so that he won't be so bored." Jiraya said

"Oh,well yeah now that you mention it he's not exactly the patient type ."Miyuki said "Hey Naruto! Stop daydreaming!"

"I'm like the fourth..."Naruto whispered "So cool! That's awesome!"

Naruto ran passed the two, he started talking excitedly And jumping all around but before he could react quickly enough everyone heard a swish sound and they looked at Naruto.

"Ahh I stepped on some Dog doo!"Naruto said

Jiraya and Miyuki let out a sigh.

"The only resemblance that you have with the fourth is that thick headedness and that spiky blond hair of yours!"Jiraya said

"What was that?! You senile old perv!"Naruto exclaimed pointing his finger at Jiraya and took one step and repeatedly stepped on dog poop.

Jiraya and Miyuki let out another sigh at the blond ninja's actions. Miyuki took out a pocky and looked at it.

'I wonder how dad is doing?'Miyuki thought 'And Sakura, Sasuke too...I wonder how they're doing? Hmm...maybe I should bring them a few souvenirs when we get back...'

After about walking halfway to their destination they decided to rest. There was a few benches and a soda machine across from it there was stairs to a small shrine with two large bells send two streamers in white and green tied to them.

"I got the drinks!"Miyuki said she saw Naruto playing with the bells an angry anime vein popped into her forehead.

"Boing boing."Naruto said not noticing Miyuki's expression.

"Keep it up and you'll be cursed."Jiraya said

"Stop playing with that!"Miyuki exclaimed smacking the back of his head.

"Ow! Why do you always do that?!"Naruto said holding the back of his head.

"Cause I can dum dum."Miyuki said

"Heh I like your attitude I'm sure that she's going to get along well with you."Jiraya said

"Hey so what was the fourth hokage like as a student?"Naruto asked

"Well it's safe to say he rose to greatness thanks to my tutelage, well kid to have me as a teacher well you just hit the jackpot."Jiraya said

'You write Pervy books for a living...oh I just hope the boys won't read those...'Miyuki thought 'If they did then I'd smack the living hell out of them...' She then thought back to Gaara.' I wonder how he's doing...' She let out a depressing sigh. 'I hope he's okay...'

Miyuki snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the bells knocked over and saw Naruto rolling on the floor with the ribbon tangled in his body.

"I can't leave take my eyes off of you for one minute!"Miyuki said

"Haha...I got tangled up."Naruto chuckled

"What'd I'd tell you? Those curses are no joke."Jiraya said chuckling at him and saw Miyuki scolding him. "Hey if both of you studied under Kakashi that means you've went through the bell test am I right?"

"Yeah we did, forgot about that."Naruto said

"I didn't hehe that was one of the funniest things that happened to you."Miyuki said

"Only that I was tied to a stump...and that you left me tied up there!"Naruto said "I forgot how that sucked!"

"You had to bring that up again?!"Miyuki said "Hey I got you out of there!"

"Only after you left me there almost starving to death!"Naruto said

"Well fine good luck trying to untie yourself from this!"Miyuki said letting go of the ribbon.

"Miyuki no! Please! You gotta help me I'm stuck!"Naruto exclaimed struggling and rolling around.

Jiraya looked at the duo and he lightly chuckled just seeing the two somehow brought a sort of nostalgia from his past. After a few minutes Miyuki helped Naruto out of the bells and placed them back at the shrine both of them gave a small prayer and left. Miyuki reached into her pocket.

"Kya! No! No!"Miyuki panicked

"What?! What's wrong?!"Naruto asked

"I'm running low on pocky!"Miyuki said

"Oh that..."Naruto said not caring.

"Hey! Let's just go so that in the next town I can buy some!"Miyuki said

 **Meanwhile with Sasuke**

Sasuke walked through the village. He was done with training quite early because he couldn't concentrate so much. He immediately smelled a sweet scent in the air in which he made an unpleasant face he glanced to see the same stall that he bought the sweets for Miyuki.

'I seriously don't know how she can eat all of those sweets.'Sasuke thought he glanced to see a table filled with a variety of pocky and saw a few girls looking at his way and back at the stall whispering the usual comments he's used to hearing. He didn't know why girls liked sweets so much. He absolutely hate sweets. He thought about Miyuki smiling at him when he got her those sweets.

After a few minutes the young Uchiha was outside of Miyuki's house, Kakashi had told him to come on by. He held in his hand the small box of pocky trying to see how he'll give it to her. He got frustrated since he never did this before, he never gave something to a girl before. In the end he just held the pocky and opened the door he didn't see anyone so he went upstairs and saw Asuma,a Guy and Kurenai he noticed that Kakashi was in his bed.

"Why is Kakashi asleep? And why is this room full of jounin?"Sasuke asked "What are you doing? What the hell is going on here?!"

"Uh well...not much really."Guy started. Until they saw another ninja going through the door.

"Hey! Is it true that Itachi has returned? And that he's come here for Naruto?"

At that moment Sasuke expression changed completely he put the box of pocky in his back pocket and ran out the door. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop running.

'So he's come back to the village huh..and he's after Naruto?'Sasuke thought he stopped for a second. 'She's with that Loser! That means that...' He tighten his fist and continued running and swiftly stopped in front of Naruto's house he opened the door and saw that Sakura was about to opened it she nearly fell but regain her balance.

"Hi Sasuke-

"Where is Naruto?"Sasuke said

"I don't know I've just got here myself and—"Sakura stopped when Sasuke ran off rudely.

'If Naruto gets caught he's dead...and if she's with him then...'Sasuke thought he swiftly turned and ran.'I won't let that happen!' He stopped by the ramen shop that Miyuki and Naruto frequent.

"Hey old man! Naruto and Miyuki stopped by here? Do you know where they went?"Sasuke asked

"Oh Naruto and Miyuki? They had some ramen around noon and met master Jiraya here. After that they planned to go somewhere." He said

"Where to?!"Sasuke asked impatiently

"They were headed to the outpost away from the village with master Jiraya."He said

"Jiraya?"Sasuke said

"Yeah he's a big guy with white hair."He said

Sasuke immediately left the shop and ran.

 **Back with Miyuki and the others**

The three of them stopped by the town and looked around there was people selling candy, trinkets and other things.

"Whoa this town sure is weird."Naruto said

"Yeah a bit..."Miyuki said 'I gotta get out more to visit other towns...I can't stay cooked up in the village.' Miyuki thought

"Hey Natuto, Miyuki we're staying at this inn tonight."Jiraya said

"I can still walk, let's go someplace else."Naruto said

"No, we're staying here and continue in the morning."Jiraya said

At that moment the three of them heard footsteps and they saw a beautiful young woman with long black hair and brown eyes, wearing a short strapless purple dress and a yellow chain belt around the dress and black highheels.

Naruto and Jiraya were slightly blushing they kept looking at the young woman. The young women winked at them they were like a cartoon coyotes. An angry anime vein popped in Miyuki's forehead that's when she smacked both Naruto and Jiraya in the back of their heads.

"Ow!"Jiraya and Naruto exclaimed

"I can't believe you guys!"Miyuki exclaimed "And you're supposed to set an example!"she pointed at Jiraya.

They didn't listen to her and kept on ogling the young woman.

Miyuki let out a sigh. 'Why me? Why is it that I'm always stuck with them?'Miyuki thought

"Here, I want you to go to your room train a bit, work on your chakra then off to bed okay?"Jiraya said handing the key to Naruto.

"What?!"Naruto exclaimed "Oh so you're saying that it's time for the grown ups to play now is that it you big Perv?!"

"Shut up both of you!"Miyuki said smacking the back of their heads.

"Ow!"both said

In the end Jiraya went with the woman leaving the Genin alone so they decided to go to the room and practice their chakra a bit.

 **Back with Sasuke**

"This is it."Sasuke said arriving at the same village that Miyuki,Naruto and Jiraya are at.

Sasuke searched frantically for them, he went door to door searching. He stopped by an inn and went to the receptionist.

"Is there a dopey little blond kid and a girl with purple eyes has short purple/silver hair around my age they're traveling with an old man with white hair?"Sasuke asked

"I'm sorry this inn is for woman only."she said

Sasuke left and searched frantically for them. He stopped by another inn.

"Is there a dopey little blond kid and a girl with purple eyes has short purple/silver hair around my age they're traveling with an old man with white hair?"Sasuke asked

"Ah yes, they're staying here they're on the second floor I believe." She said

Sasuke immediately ran and knocked on the door when the door opened it wasn't Miyuki or Naruto it was other people that almost fit the description.

'Where are they?!'Sasuke thought

 **Back with Miyuki and Naruto**

"This is so boring!"Miyuki said taking out her sword and cleaning it and had a pocky sticking out of her mouth as if it was a toothpick.

"Yeah..."Naruto said

Both of them heard a knock on the door.

"Oh so she dumped you already?"Naruto said getting off of the bed.

"Ha! Serves him right! "Miyuki said getting up from the bed."I'll get it Naruto."

"Okay."Naruto said

Miyuki unlocked the door and opened it but she was surprised to see someone she didn't know. His features were different. He has black hair and a long coat with red clouds on it. She noticed the headband with the leaf symbol but it had a long mark across it, the only other thing that caught her attention to this young man was his eyes...

'He has the sharingan...why do I have a very bad feeling about this right now?'Miyuki thought

Miyuki stared at the young man, he didn't say anything he just looked at her and his eyes shifted to Naruto.

'If He has the sharingan...is he related to Sasuke?'Miyuki thought

"Naruto leave your friend here your coming with us." The raven haired young man said

"It's hard to believe that this kid got the nine tailed fox."Another man said he had light blue skin he had shark like features.

'They know about Naruto?... This is bad!'Miyuki thought

"Why don't you take a walk with us?"The Raven haired young man said

'This is bad...I feel like they're bad news...'Miyuki thought

"Hey Itachi it could be bad if they make a run for it how about I finish the girl and chop off his leg."He said Itachi stayed quiet and Judy looked at the two preteens.

'Calm down...gotta calm down...'Miyuki thought

"Right."He said slowly walking towards the two.

Miyuki got in front of Naruto and glared at them.

"It's been a long time..."Itachi said "Sasuke."

They looked to see Sasuke a few steps away from them.

"Itachi...Uchiha."Sasuke whispered full of hate.

"Itachi?"Miyuki whispered "Uchiha?" 'So they're related...since they have a bit of a resemblance.'Miyuki thought

"Itachi who is this kid?"He asked

"He's my younger brother."Itachi said

"That's strange I heard the entire clan was wiped out by you."He said

"Itachi Uchiha I hope your ready to die!"Sasuke said full of anger and hate.

'That...that means that He's the one that Sasuke wants to kill to avenge his clan!'Miyuki thought putting the pieces together.

Both Uchiha used their sharingan.

"It's just like you said brother...I've fostered my hatred towards you! All this time!"Sasuke said sparks started to appear in his hand."All for one single purpose to see you die! It ends here!"

Sasuke used Chidori and ran straight towards Itachi full intent on killing him. After a moment an explosion happened smoke covered the small area. Once the smoke cleared up there was a giant hole in the wall and Itachi didn't have a scratch he held Sasuke's wrist stopping the Chidori.

'I've gotta do something!'Miyuki and Naruto thought

Naruto focused his chakra, Itachi and Kisame noticed it.

"That's must be the nine tails chakra."Kisame said

"Enough."Itachi said he moved his hand and a snap he broke Sasuke's wrist Sasuke yelled out in pain and leaned towards the ground.

"Sasuke!"Miyuki said she ran towards him, she glared at Itachi.

Miyuki saw that Kisame moved his sword and Naruto's chakra was gone. The sword that Kisame has cut through chakra and devours it. Kisame raised his blade and was about to strike Naruto but it was blocked they looked to see a small ice mirror.

"What the?"Kisame said

"Ice mirror interesting..."Itachi said he glanced to see Miyuki with a handsign Kisame turn to Miyuki.

"So that brat can make mirrors so what? I'll just chop you off to bits right now."Kisame said

Miyuki glared at them. 'These guys...I've gotta protect My friends!' Miyuki thought

Kisame raised his sword at Miyuki but was blocked off by a toad wearing armor.

"You two don't know me at all, don't you? Should've done your homework."A voice said

'That voice...'Miyuki thought

"Jiraya the toad sage falls to no women's charm , rare beauties drop for me like blossoms in a store. It is in my nature to be duped by the wilds of women. The ladies kneel to me at my awesomeness!" Jiraya said making pose.

'I can't believe that I'm actually happy to see him! 'Miyuki thought 'But...I'm still a bit worried...'

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	71. Chapter 70

**I don't own Naruto just my Ocs and Riku. I'd like to thank wolfwitchhuntress1318** **for helping me in my spelling this chapter.**

Chapter 70

"Don't give us that crap!"Miyuki exclaimed

"One wink from a pretty girl and you just turn to a mountain of mush!"Naruto exclaimed "You fell for it like a ton of bricks Pervy Sage!"

"He's right! You acted like one of those cartoon howling wolves wearing those suits on the T.V!"Miyuki exclaimed

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that in front of other people."Jiraya said rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you freaking kidding me?! We've got other things to worry about here!"Miyuki exclaimed

"It's impossible to believe that you are one of the three legendary Sannin."Kisame said "You've manage to release the genjutsu we cast on her eh?"

Jiraya glared at them and placed the unconscious young woman to the ground.

"What kind of coward would do that? Using a Genjutsu on a helpless woman."Jiraya said "All in order to separate Naruto and me."

'Separate? Why?'Miyuki thought looking at them.

"I know he's the one your really after."Jiraya said

"That explains how Kakashi knew."Itachi said "He knew because you told him, you're right Naruto is the prized of the Akatsuki and we will have him."

"Like hell you'll have him!"Miyuki exclaimed

Itachi glanced at Miyuki.

"We'll see about that."Itachi said

"Actually it's very convenient I can eliminate both of you at the same time."Jiraya said

"S...stay out of this..."Sasuke said

He struggled and quickly got to his feet.

"The only one that's going to eliminate him is me!"Sasuke exclaimed glaring at Itachi.

'Sasuke...I've never seen him like this before.'Miyuki thought

"Go away you're no interest at the moment."Itachi said

"Well get interested!"Sasuke shouted running straight to Itachi he raised his other hand about to punch him but Itachi quickly raised his foot and kicked Sasuke sending him a few feet his body slammed at the wall.

"Sasuke no!"Naruto said

"Sasuke!"Miyuki said "Why you?!" She started to do a handsign until she heard Sasuke yelling at her she stop in midsign.

"D...Don't get in my way!"Sasuke said to her. "Mind your own business!"

"But Sasuke she was just trying to help you!"Naruto said

"Just shut up! I've told you that I lived my whole life to this day."Sasuke said getting up.

'Why do I have a bad feeling right now?'Miyuki thought

"This moment...This fight is mine!" Sasuke shouted he activated his sharingan glaring at Itachi.

He immediately ran towards Itachi in full intent to kill him, he raised his hand but Itachi blocked it and punched him in the stomach sending him flying hitting the wall again.

'Sasuke...his hand looks really bad...I don't think he can make one handsign like I can...'Miyuki thought

She only took one step and Sasuke glared at her. "I told you this fight is mine so just stay out of it!" Sasuke yelled at her.

"Don't be so stubborn! You...you...Duckbutt!"Miyuki exclaimed

"Don't get in my way!"Sasuke said

"So be it."Itachi said

Itachi walked over to where Sasuke was and started to beat him up. Sasuke started to thinking that all those years of training nothing changed that he still couldn't beat him. After the last punch Sasuke collapsed to the floor he glanced at Miyuki. Itachi noticed Sasuke's gaze toward the young kunoichi. He grabbed Sasuke by the throat and pressed his body to the wall.

"You're still too weak."Itachi said "You don't have enough hate, do you know why?"

"Let him go."Miyuki muttered started to get a bit angry.

Sasuke looked up as he glanced at her then glared at Itachi.

"You won't ever have enough hate if you have her on your mind."Itachi whispered in Sasuke's ear "Your little girlfriend there will just get in your way."

He used his Sharingan and Sasuke looked directly at him with shocked eyes.

"I said, let him go!"Miyuki said angrily shadow covered her eyes and there was a sudden chill in the air.

'It's getting colder...its just like back at the exams...its coming from Miyuki.'Naruto thought

The others felt the sudden chill forming in the area and the temperature started to drop drastically to the point ice slowly started to form almost everywhere in the area that they were in.

'Why is the temperature suddenly dropping?'Itachi thought as he turned to see what was causing it.

All of a sudden all eyes were on Miyuki as a few strands of her hair suddenly transformed completely white as snow. When she revealed her eyes instead of the violet they saw earlier, they turned into an icy blue color. She looked directly at Itachi.

"Itachi Uchiha...put Sasuke down."Miyuki said taking the pocky out of her mouth and held it between her fingers.

'Whoa, somethings up with Miyuki...she seems different...'Naruto thought

"I'm not going to ask again, put my teammate down or I'll break you."Miyuki said snapping her pocky in half not feeling anything by breaking the delicious treat and just tossed it carelessly into the ground shocking Naruto at Miyuki's unexpected behavior. Everyone suddenly felt a chill down their spines at her comment that just felt so unexpected and so unlike Miyuki.

'Huh?! What the hell?! Did Miyuki do what I think she just did?! She threw away a pocky?!'Naruto thought

"Miyuki! Are you okay?!"Naruto asked

"Hmmph...I'm fine."Miyuki said

"Your obvisously not fine! What's wrong with you? You never acted like this before!"Naruto exclaimed

"I see now. So she's one of the last remaining members of the Yuki clan."Itachi said "Also known as the Ice demons..."

"Heh, who knew we'd find one of them here, I thought for sure they were all wiped out long ago. This brat is probably the very last of that clan. "Kisame said "So we kill two birds with one stone. We can get both of them instead."

"Ice demon?"Naruto said

"She's...not an Ice demon!"Sasuke said

"Yeah! Miyuki isn't a demon of any kind! "Naruto exclaimed

"You really don't know do you?"Itachi said he glanced at Miyuki.

"Know what?"Miyuki said

"Your clan was said to be the most feared because they were also considered to be Ice Demons because of how they got stronger in every generation and how they demonstrated it, It started with just simple swords, then they were skilled in using their ice as mirrors after that other things that seem almost inhuman." Itachi said "Even if you lived with your moral values and honor in your clan even with that people around them thought that they were a danger to everyone and by that nicknamed your clan the Ice demon clan and began hunting down everyone in the clan or involved with them and slaughtered them like animals."

Miyuki's eyes widen a bit at what Itachi said, But Naruto and Sasuke were in complete horrified shock at what they just heard. Miyuki didn't know what to think sure she felt shocked and horrified as well at this discovery of her clan, but also a bit confused of how he knows so much about it.

"They've even said that your clan all have frozen hearts, not feeling anything at all."Itachi said

"She's not...Like that!"Sasuke yelled out

Itachi still kept a firm grip on Sasuke and activated his Tsukuyomi on him, after a few seconds Sasuke screamed hysterically.

"I warned you..."Miyuki whispered

She ran straight to Itachi, Kisame ran after her. At that moment Jiraya reacted and made quick handsigns. The area that they were in changed instead of having the ice sprouting around them instead were replaced by a soft pink substance that was coverup the entire area.

"Ninja art: Toad mouth trap."Jiraya said

Sasuke was being absorbed into the Jutsu, Kisame looked down at his feet being trapped in.

"You two are being sucked in by the mountain toad."Jiraya said smirking at them "Welcome my friends to the belly of the beast!"

"I'm not liking this at all."Naruto said

"Whatever..."Miyuki said

"Naruto, Miyuki stay still."Jiraya said "Just remain calm, trust in my Jutsu."

"Kisame come."Itachi said

"Easier said than done."Kisame said trying to walk his sword got stuck on the ground.

He gripped his sword tightly and manage to break free both of them ran, Jiraya used the Jutsu to try and catch them the walls started closing in and the large flesh made an attempt to catch them but they escaped. Jiraya, Naruto and Miyuki ran towards the wall that had a big hole there and what looked like black fire around the edges.

"They're gone..."Miyuki said

Suddenly Miyuki felt a cold shock from her chest and she fell to her knees gasping while still holding her chest.

"Miyuki! What's wrong?!"Naruto said in a panic.

"We have to work fast!"Jiraya said "Before it's too late!" 'It's already started if we don't do something fast then her heart could be completely frozen!' He thought

"Huh? What do you mean Pervy sage?"Naruto asked

"Not now kid!" Jiraya said he immediately took action and performed a jutsu that stops her heart from freezing after a few seconds Miyuki's hair went back to normal. When she opened her eyes her original color was back too. Jiraya let out a sigh of relieve that he performed the Jutsu in time.

"What was that, I never felt something like that before?! "Miyuki exclaimed " Oh! My pocky! My poor pocky!" Getting up and kneeling at the crushed treat anime tears fell down her face.

"Yep! She's back to her old self!"Naruto said

'That's good, I don't wanna think about what would've happened if we were too late.'Jiraya Thought

"Hey what is that?"Naruto said looking at the fire.

"Don't touch that!"Jiraya said making both genin take a step back from the black fire. Jiraya took out a scroll and perform a sealing Jutsu sealing the black fire into the scroll after he was done he placed it in with his belongings.

"Now let's help Sasuke."Jiraya said

"Sasuke!"Naruto and Miyuki said

Sasuke got out of Jiraya's Jutsu and was caught by Miyuki, she held him close. Jiraya immediately undid his Jutsu and the area was back to normal.

"Sasuke..."Miyuki whispered to him but he didn't respond at all. He just looked so broken, she wiped of the blood that he had on his chin.

Then a Kunai flew by and hit the wall and footsteps could be heard.

"Dynamic entry!"Guy exclaimed and just unknowingly kicked Jiraya in the face.

After a few minutes Jiraya had a sour look on his face and some tissue on his nose to stop the bleeding.

"I guess I was too enthusiastic about it...hehe."Guy said awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. "It was a simple misunderstanding..."

"More like simpleminded."Jiraya said "Enough of that we've gotta get Sasuke to the medical corps."

"Right."Guy said

"He's badly beaten up his arm is broken and he was knocked out by whatever Jutsu Itachi did on him."Jiraya said

"Sasuke..."Miyuki said 'Just what was that Jutsu?'she thought

"Pervy sage, Sasuke is gonna be alright isn't he?"Naruto asked

"Physically yes but I don't know what may have happened to his mind."Jiraya said

Miyuki just looked at Sasuke and she tightened her fist.

"Okay Pervy sage time for a new game plan! I admit those goons scared me a little but no more running! After all it's me they're after right?"Naruto said

"Don't forget they said 'We can get both of them' that means they want me now too for whatever reason they have planned." Miyuki said

"That's a nice speech and all but neither one of you aren't in the same league as them."Jiraya said "I'm sorry, Guy I wanted Sasuke to fight his own fight but I should've intervene earlier."

"This is obviously the same Jutsu that Kakashi was hit with."Guy said "We don't know when he'll come out of it."

"What?! Dad's been hurt?!"Miyuki exclaimed "I gotta go back with you!"

"No, Miyuki even if you do go back we still won't know if he'll ever wake up."Guy said "We need a medical specialist on this."

"You're right and the woman we're talking about is the one that we're going to find."Jiraya said

"You don't mean..."Guy started

"Yes that's exactly who I mean..."Jiraya said "Another of the Legendary sannin the Queen of slugs and elixirs...The gambling fool and mistress of the healing arts Lady tsunade!"

'Lady tsunade? If we find her then she'll heal dad and Sasuke...'Miyuki thought glancing at Sasuke. 'We've gotta find her!'

 **There you guys have it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	72. Chapter 71

**I don't own Naruto just my Ocs and Riku I'd like to thank wolfwitchHuntess1318 in helping me with my spelling in this chapter.**

Chapter 71

" All right Guy, we'll leave Sasuke in your hands."Jiraya said

"Just be careful okay Guy sensei."Miyuki said

"Don't worry Miyuki, we'll be fine."Guy said he carried Sasuke on his back.

Miyuki looked at Sasuke's sleeping face then thought of the recent events that had happened she didn't know why she acted like that before she never had that feeling before that felt so ice cold...frankly she felt scared now, when Guy moved something fell out of Sasuke's pocket. Miyuki picked up and looked at it and she was a bit surprised that it was a box of pocky.

'Didn't he just say that he doesn't have a sweet tooth? Why carry this around?'Miyuki thought looking at the box. 'I wonder if it's for someone else...but it looks like it got a bit crushed up from the fight...I know! I'll get him some of the savory pocky! Once we find Lady Tsunade I'll get some and give him one.'

"Guy sensei we'll find Lady Tsunade for sure!"Miyuki said

"Yeah! We'll find her and get back to the village in no time!"Naruto said

"Naruto, Miyuki nothing impresses me more than Guts...Here Naruto let me give you this."Guy said

'Oh Lord, please don't let it be what I think it is...'Miyuki thought

Guy made a pose and took out a green jumpsuit the same one that he's wearing. Jiraya had a disgruntled look on his face while Miyuki just face-palmed and shook her head. Naruto on the other hand was happy as ever soon both Naruto and Guy we smiling and they're teeth were glittering.

'At least he didn't give me one...if he did I'd smack the living hell out of him...Naruto please don't start dressing like Guy and Lee...'Miyuki thought

"Oh yeah! Guy can you give this note to Daichi."Miyuki said

"Huh? A note?"Guy said

"Yeah, can you give it to him when you see him?"Miyuki said

"Sure! Anything for my Rival's daughter!" Guy said taking the note and putting it in his vest.

After that they waved good bye to Guy sensei, Naruto still held the green jumpsuit.

"Don't even think about wearing that thing Naruto."Miyuki said

After a few minutes they continued to walk.

While they walked, Miyuki couldn't stop thinking about what had happened, itachi's words still echoed into her head of what he said about her clan. She tighten her fist, what he said couldn't possibly be true. Her clan couldn't have been...Ice demons...she never once acted like a demon...I mean sure she had a bit of a temper and could be kinda scary especially when it came to people she cared about and her kekkei genkai was maybe a bit unusual and the way that she fought was just as much so she supposed, but her. A demon? she didn't think that she could actually have a frozen heart either but after what had happened to her and that freezing cold feeling in her chest...and the way that she acted before, it was so unlike her, and it left her feeling somewhat unnerved and unsure as to what to think now.

She looked up at Jiraya. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't know what would've happened but how did he know which Jutsu to do to help her? So many questions spun around her head about everything, but at the same time, she wasn't sure if she really wanted to know the answers to those said questions.

"So Pervy sage what exactly do those guys want from me and Miyuki anyway?"Naruto asked

Jiraya stayed quiet and looked at Naruto.

"Come on, you gotta know why, I mean you heard what they said about us."Miyuki said

"Don't get the wrong idea it's not you they want Naruto it's what's inside of you."Jiraya said "You too Miyuki, although it's more about your kekkei genkai."

"Why do these guys want it so bad?"Naruto said

"Why were they even interested in my kekkei genkai? I don't understand."Miyuki said

"That's a hard question that you two asked...I honestly can't say for sure."Jiraya said "It's a tough pill to swallow knowing that they're after you, but don't worry you've got me around."

"Okay, well now I gotta hurry up and get stronger no other choice!"Naruto said determinedly

"Yeah! I'll just double my training! I'll get stronger too!"Miyuki said

"So let's find this Tsunade woman that your talking about and bring her back to heal Sasuke and Kakashi! Then after that some serious training!"Naruto said

"Yeah! But first I gotta get more pocky!"Miyuki said

'These kids...heh.'Jiraya thought

After they're talk they kept on walking the straight path.

"Uh hey this beautiful woman you said before is she the Tsunade you mentioned?"Naruto asked

"Not bad pretty sharp, what's on your mind then?"Jiraya asked

"Well you said that she's like you, a Sannin."Miyuki said "So how old is she?"

"The same as me."Jiraya said

'Ugh she's ancient.'Naruto thought

'I hope she's nice.'Miyuki thought

"So what's she like anyway?"Naruto asked

"What can I tell you? Well for one thing she's rather unpleasant, plus the fact that she's known as the die hard gambler and all." Jiraya said

"A gambler?"Miyuki said "Then she must be pretty famous then."

"Oh she's famous all right."Jiraya said "You might even call her legendary."

'Legendary? She must be quiet the gambler then.'Miyuki thought

"She's the Legendary Sucker."Jiraya said "But I'll doubt that she won't be easier to find."

"Why?"Miyuki asked

"She uses some sort of Jutsu to transform even if she's my age she can change her appearance to look like she's in her twenties or teens just to avoid her debt from money collectors."Jiraya said

"Yikes, she must be pretty bad at gambling."Miyuki said

"Yeah she is."Jiraya said

"Do you have any idea to find her?"Naruto asked

"No, but this journey is about the two of you so time to train!"Jiraya said

"Yeah!"Naruto said he took off his backpack and took out the green jumpsuit.

Jiraya and Miyuki made a face, while Naruto just looked at the suit wondering if it'll fit him.

"Ah hell no! I can tolerate Guy sensei or Lee wearing that but not you!"Miyuki said

"She's right I don't wanna be seen with someone wearing that."Jiraya said

"Aw come on look at it, it's cool! " Naruto said

'Guy sensei...I will get you for this...'Miyuki thought

After around an hour they stopped at a town in which had a festival.

"Whoa! So many people!"Miyuki said

"Yeah! I've never seen this many people in my whole life!"Naruto said

"Down time is important so have a little fun before we start your training okay?"Jiraya said

"Awesome!"Miyuki exclaimed

"Yeah!"Naruto exclaimed he took off his backpack and searched for his frog wallet that looked like a fat frog.

"Oh baby! That is one fat frog you've got there! You're filthy rich!" Jiraya said

"This is my stash, I've been saving up bit by bit from my missions."Naruto said

'At least I know that your saving your money.'Miyuki thought

"See you later! Let's go have some fun Miyuki!"Naruto exclaimed both genin were about to go until Jiraya stopped them.

"Hold on! I'm afraid I'll have to hold onto your wallet Naruto."Jiraya said taking his wallet."Here you'll have this much to spend." He handed Naruto some money.

"What?! Only this much?!"Naruto exclaimed

"I don't wanna hear it! Honoring the shinobi's three prohibition is the duty of any outstanding ninja!"Jiraya said

"Huh? What're you talking about?"Naruto asked

"Naruto they taught us that in class...It's the three prohibition that could lead any shinobi ruined."Miyuki said "The prohibitions are Alcohol, women and Money."

"See your friend here knows."Jiraya said

"Yeah but none of those things apply to me much so I guess we're cool."Naruto said "I'm underage so I can't drink yet, I don't really get the whole woman thing."

'And I think you never will if you don't see that there's a girl at the village with a crush on you dum dum.' Miyuki thought

"And I worked really hard saving that money that I really don't feel like spending a ton of it."Naruto said

"Yeah, I'm always careful too."Miyuki said

"You little fools! Don't take money lightly! Once you start spending you never stop!"Jiraya exclaimed "Money could ruin you...Lady Tsunade ruined herself trying to pursue it. "

"Pretty big talk for someone so addicted to the ladies."Naruto said

'Oh! Good burn Naruto!'Miyuki thought

"I'm gonna go gather information here hold onto my bag for me okay?"Jiraya said giving his bag to Naruto. "If you get lost you can rely on my tracker toad to sniff out my scent."

"Or I could use Shiro he's pretty good at finding people too."Miyuki said

"That too, be careful and have fun."Jiraya said

"Yeah, yeah see ya."Naruto said "Come on Miyuki!"

"Yeah! Let's have some fun!"Miyuki exclaimed

After they passed through the crowd.

"I can't believe he took my money...hey how come he didn't take yours too?"Naruto asked

"Maybe because I didn't take out my wallet so fast."Miyuki said "Anyway let's get something to eat."

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry."Naruto said

"Oh! I smell something good!"Miyuki said running to the stall while Naruto when to the other stalls both genin ordered a variety of food, Miyuki wasn't surprised that Naruto ordered a lot of food because she mostly makes his lunches she usually knows that he's a big eater not as big as Choji though Choji can out eat anyone. After they had the tasty street food, they decided to play the festival games.

"So what to play first?"Miyuki said she turn her head to see Naruto playing a target game. "That seems fun."

She then saw the stall next to it, it was an archery game and there was a wall of plush toys hanging from it from the really giant sized to the smallest ones. Her eyes were drawn to the panda plushie. She immediately put some of her money on the table.

"I'd like to play!"Miyuki said

"Okay kid, you get three shots of you can get a bulls-eye in each one then you can pick any prize from here." The stall owner said handing her a toy bow and arrow.

"Right!"Miyuki said

She held the bow and arrow she looked at the target she took a deep breath and relaxed a bit and focused. She got the first bullseye, then the second one. She anxiously held the last arrow. The crowd watched her with anticipation the moment that she shot the last arrow she manage to get the third bullseye! The crowd cheered.

"Nice one kid! So which prize you want?"

"That one please!"Miyuki said pointing at the stuffed panda.

Miyuki held the panda smiling happily. She saw Naruto playing the goldfish game so she decided to go there and play too. After a few minutes Miyuki kept getting gold fishes. Frankly she couldn't take them with her so she just gave them to the kids that couldn't get any. Unlike her, Naruto wasn't having any luck every time he'd try getting one the little paper fan would break.

"I got another one!"Miyuki said holding the bag that had the fish. "Here you go!"

"Thanks!" The little girl said "You're really good at it! Not like the blond kid."

"She's right, this kid is the worst at it."

"Yeah well we'll see about that."Naruto said making a few handsigns but the stall owner stopped him in midsign and showed him a sign that said that Shinobi were forbidden to use ninjutsu in playing this game.

"Oh..."Naruto said

"You really need to pay close attention Naruto."Miyuki said

After the goldfish catching game both genin looked at the mask that they were selling. Naruto bought one and Miyuki bought one that looked like a bunny. Naruto put his on the tripped.

"Careful kid you shouldn't walk around with that mask on."

'You should've told us before he put it on...Oh well...'Miyuki thought she put her mask away she noticed that Naruto was looking at what looked like a checkbook. After a second at reading the checkbook he was shocked at how much Jiraya has.

"He should be treating us! That cheap old geezer!"Naruto said

"Let me see."Miyuki said taking a peek. "What the hell?! He made all that just by those books?!"

After a while Miyuki dragged Naruto to a lottery game, it looked pretty simple people would take a paper from the box and if the color ball appears of the same paper as yours you get a prize depending on the color.

"You wanna give it a try kid?"

"Sure."Miyuki said "What about you Naruto?"

"Naw, you try it." Naruto said he checked his pockets and his funds were running really low.

"Okay."Miyuki said she paid the man and took out a purple piece paper from the box.

After a while of playing Miyuki had a brown bag full of small toys and other trinkets even a large variety of candy. Naruto just couldn't believe it, Miyuki just kept playing the lottery game and she kept on winning each one.

"Here Naruto."Miyuki said handing him some chocolate. "It's best to eat these before it melts."

"Thanks...but wow you're really good at playing games."Naruto said

"You think? I really haven't noticed."Miyuki said eating some chocolate.

'Really? Man she's got one hell of a lucky streak on these games.'Naruto thought

They made one last stop and Naruto bought two grilled squid one for him and one for Jiraya. Miyuki went to the stand next door and bought a lot of different pocky flavors that they had.

"Miyuki, don't you think that's a lot of stuff you've got?"Naruto asked

"What I've won isn't for me. It's souvenirs for the others back home."Miyuki said "Besides I packed light so I can carry all of these."

"Whatever you say then."Naruto said

'I wonder where Jiraya is...'Miyuki thought munching on some pocky.

"Hahaha!" A voice said

"Is that him?"Naruto said

"It sounds like him."Miyuki said

Both genin followed the voice and entered a building and saw Jiraya with two beautiful young women serving alcohol. Miyuki just facepalmed and shook her head, Naruto had a disgruntled look and both genin glanced to see his wallet flat out empty.

"What the hell Jiraya?!"Miyuki exclaimed

"What's the matter with you?! You broke the prohibitions in one go! You dirty..."Naruto started he jumped on the table scaring the women they left leaving room for Naruto.

"That's it! I can tolerate a few stupid things that Naruto does but you mister! "Miyuki exclaimed clearly pissed off of what Jiraya did.

"You squandered off all my hard earn savings!"Naruto said comically trying to beat him up with the grilled squid at hand. "You stupid! Stupid!"

"Hey not the face! I'm sorry!"Jiraya said

"Not sorry enough! I can think of other places to hit than the face but that'll be FAR too painful for you! Even though I am VERY temped to!"Miyuki exclaimed giving him a hard smack on the back of his head.

"Just look at my froggy it's flat as a pancake!"Naruto exclaimed he lost grip in one of the squid and it flew off somewhere.

"Watch out!" A voice said "Look at what you did you little punk! You stained the boss's new designer suit you street rat!"

'I don't like his attitude.'Miyuki thought

"You're gonna pay for that! That's a hundred thousand large!"

"Huh?! You're saying it cost a hundred thousand?!"Naruto exclaimed his eyes practically bugged out at hearing the price.

"Ah great this day just keeps getting better!"Miyuki said with a hint of sarcasm.

"You expect us to believe that suit cost that much?"Jiraya said

"You don't want any trouble old man, so just shut your mouth if you know what's good for you."

"The boss used to be a chunnin in the hidden village of the stones, the legendary dark ninja feared across the land."

"Ah, this I gotta hear." Jiraya said crossing his arms. "Legendary what now?"

"You're just asking for it!"

"How about we just calm down for a minute."Miyuki said

"Shut your mouth kid!"

"Naruto this is perfect timing."Jiraya said "This is a new Jutsu that I wanna show you so pay attention." He put out his hand and focused his chakra making a blue sphere spinning rapidly, then the guy ran towards them Jiraya inflicted the guy with the Jutsu by the force of it propelled him hitting the stand that was filled with water balloons.

"That was awesome!"Naruto exclaimed

"Wow!"Miyuki said

They went outside to the broken stand. Jiraya had the man pay for the damages after that Jiraya bought all of the balloons and water balloons that weren't broken. The two Genin wondered what Jutsu was that.

"Naruto, Miyuki time for your training."Jiraya said

"Okay!"Miyuki said

"Yes sir!"Naruto said

After a few minutes they were outside of the town In a grassy plains.

"Here have a water balloon."Jiraya said tossing one to Naruto.

"Huh?"Naruto said catching it.

"You saw the Jutsu that I did right?"Jiraya said "Use the tree climbing exercise and the walk on water exercise that you learned with using both of those it should help with this water balloon exercise."

"So if he's doing that I guess I'll do something else then I'll practice my kenjutsu."Miyuki said

"Actually I think there might be a Jutsu that you might like." Jiraya said 'More like Kakashi's instructions but I'm sure she'll learn it.' He thought

"What kind of Jutsu is it?"Miyuki asked

"Tell me do you have any experience in archery?"Jiraya asked

"Uh well I played that archery game at the festival although it was just a game."Miyuki said

"Okay then there's a Jutsu that you might like it's called Ice Arrow Jutsu. Basically it's similar to that archery game that you played but you have to have a lot of concentration to hit the mark."Jiraya said

"Okay so it's mostly about accuracy and the right angle to hit your target."Miyuki said

"Right, you're a sharp one."Jiraya said "But what's really interesting about it is when you use it."

"When I use it?"Miyuki said "Can you show me?"

"Sorry kid I can't do it, so you better start practicing and you'll find out."Jiraya said tossing Miyuki a scroll.

'That's not much help...'Miyuki thought looking at the scroll. 'Huh...it looks like the same scroll that dad and I have back home...Why does Jiraya have one that's similar to mine?'

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	73. Chapter 72

**I don't own Naruto just My Ocs and Riku. I'd like to thank wolfwitchhuntress1318 in helping me with my spelling in this chapter.**

Chapter 72

Miyuki held the scroll and walked a bit farther from Naruto since she thought it would be better that they train separately, at least for now. After a few minute she opened it and read what it said.

'So this Jutsu creates icicle arrows that when shot, they freeze or shatter anything they hit. Okay...'Miyuki thought 'But why this Jutsu?...ah forget it I'll just give it a try then...it says here that it depends on how long or short you want the arrow to be and about any specific designs you add to it that determined the trajectory and how the arrow freezes when it hits the target. It can either be used by forming a single arrow at a time and shooting them from a bow or if your experienced forming one to multiple arrows in midair and firing at your will.'

Miyuki closed the scroll.

'Okay! Time to practice!'She thought

After a few hours of practicing the Jutsu. Miyuki lied on the grass breathing heavily.

'That's not...an easy Jutsu to figure out! How am I supposed to figure out just how long the arrow has to be?'Miyuki thought 'Ah I need some sugar...' She searched her pocket and found her usual box of pocky but this one box gave away a few stickers she pulled the sticker that was a cartoon duck.

" I can't believe I called him a Duckbutt..."Miyuki muttered she thought back about Sasuke's fight with his brother and the way he yelled at her. 'He didn't have to yell...it was almost like back at the Exams...he didn't want me to help Naruto...I'm not some damsel in distress...just what is wrong with him?' She thought 'I seriously don't get him...But I can't describe it but...I sorta like it...I mean it's a different side of him.'

She thought back of all of those events that she'd seen Sasuke act different so unlike himself...she thought back of when he almost kissed her at the forest, which made her slightly blush.

'W-Wait a second...D...does that mean...he...he...'Miyuki thought putting the pieces together. 'No it can't be that I'm just imagining things! No...I bet he just acted like that cause we're a team that's all. Yeah that's probably it.'

She glanced at the panda plushie that she won. She hugged the plushie, feeling it's softness her mind wandered to Gaara. She wondered if he's still the same from the exams or the same little boy that she met years ago. She still felt terrible at what happened just thinking about it got her even more depressed.

 **Meanwhile with Gaara**

'Miyuki...'Gaara thought

The red-head looked as if he were in deep thought. He hadn't even really eaten anything either since the invasion happened about three weeks ago.

'How can I be friends with her again? I want her to like me again, but how can she after all I've done?' He thought then the memory of him almost killing her went through his mind. 'I can't believe that I...I don't know what to do.'

Gaara turned his head and looked out the window. He knew that his siblings were in the other room, but he just wanted to be alone to think, he processed what had happened so many times since that day He just couldn't believe that Miyuki was his first friend...and that he couldn't remember her until she undid the memory-sealing Jutsu her mom had put him under.

Gaara thought of Miyuki, The way she looked at him throughout the exams, the way she cheered for her team and friends.

"Miyuki..."Gaara whispered

The last three weeks since they came back to the sand village after the Exams and the invasion in the leaf village. His siblings noticed something was different from Gaara, they noticed that he wasn't glaring at everyone anymore, nor did he try to kill anyone either. They didn't know what to make of this sudden change in their younger brother, whether to be relieved or concerned about it. They also noticed that he grew a bit so they took him shopping for new clothes. When they ask him about the color for his new clothes.

"Red..." Gaara said

"Red?"Temari asked

"Only red?"Kankuri said

"Just red..."Gaara said

Gaara looked around the shop a bit more and saw a single teardrop bottle necklace hanging on the wall. It was simple yet pretty to look at.

"This reminds me of her" he didn't realize he spoke out loud, grasping his older siblings attention. They wondered who he was talking about.

Temari looked at her younger brother noticing his changes while thinking of whoever helped him must've been someone that made a big impact to him.

"Oh?"Temari said "Gaara is there anything else you want to get?"

Gaara looked at the necklace. He lightly touched it, Thinking that maybe, just maybe when he sees her again. She'll see him as a changed person. One that could be her friend again.

"Can we get this one too?"Gaara asked

"It looks nice."Kankuro said

"Is it for someone?"Temari asked

"I was thinking of giving it to Her when I see her again."Gaara said

'I wonder who's the girl that caught Gaara's attention? Is it that purple-haired leaf ninja girl who was kneeling beside him when we found him? I wonder if she's the reason why he's different now?'Temari thought she smiled softly at her younger brother.

"I'm sure she'll like it."Temari said

"Yeah, girls like cute things like that, so she might like it."Kankuro said

'I wonder if I'll see you again...I just...Hope that you'll forgive me...'Gaara thought stopping a bit and wondered about her if she's doing okay.

 **Back with Miyuki**

'Okay! I think I got it now! I've been at this for several hours now, so let's see if it'll work!'Miyuki thought while making a few handsigns. 'Ice style : Ice Arrow Jutsu!' Miyuki manage to form a basic ice arrow and held it with the ice bow she had formed before, and took aimed at an old tree and released it. And the moment the arrow hit the tree, ice formed around the area it hit as it started to freeze.

"Yeah! I did it!" Miyuki said "Okay that was just a basic sized arrow...but still it's something! That means I can try and make different kinds of arrows to shoot with. Oh that'd be so cool!"

She stopped for a second. 'I should check on Naruto...I wonder how's he's doing right now?' She thought

'Is he doing okay with that Jutsu?'Miyuki thought 'I still wonder why Jiraya had us do different jutsu's instead of having us learn it together...'

She looked at a small lake nearby and just took off her shoes and dipped her feet on the cool fresh water.

'I can do a lot of things using my Kekkei genkai...using it in my kenjutsu...the ice mirrors and making other things too...'Miyuki thought 'Hmm...the water feels good...'

She looked at the water that had her reflection on the surface.

Miyuki thought of Itachi's words still echoed in her head.

 _"Your clan was said to be the most feared because they were also considered to be Ice Demons because of how they got stronger in every generation and how they demonstrated it, It started with just simple swords, then they were skilled in using their ice as mirrors after that other things that seem almost inhuman." Itachi said "Even if you lived with your moral values and honor in your clan even with that people around them thought that they were a danger to everyone and by that nicknamed your clan the Ice demon clan and began hunting down everyone in the clan or involved with them and slaughtered them like animals."_

'He said every generation they get stronger...but maybe he's right about that...I mean I learn a jutsu that took me all day to do...and during my training Yugao sensei said I improved in each training session she gave me...'Miyuki thought 'But how did Itachi know so much about my clan? Is it possible that other people know that? What about the other jounin? I mean dad might know since he told me when I was little that some might not like my Kekkei genkai...I guess that's why mom did what she did in a way to protect me... Maybe Daichi might know something since his clan and mine are friends he might have a clue...I'll ask him when we find Tsunade...I just hope Guy sensei delivered my message and I hope Dad and Sasuke are okay...'

Miyuki looked back at the water and started to think about her how much she went through since graduating and she does admit that through all the training she's done and in every mission she and her team have been on she did get stronger from it all and because of that she always does her best to help whenever she's needed. In every situation that they were in she always learned from it and it made her a bit wiser from it. Miyuki then made a handsign and created an ice mirror seeing her reflection in the mirror.

She thought about what Naruto told her about her slight change in appearance, about her hair turning a bit white and her eyes being icy blue plus her cold change of her attitude. She placed her hand on her chest where her heart is as she still remembered that stinging shock of icy cold pain she had afterwards it was something she never felt before.

'I still don't understand...'Miyuki thought. 'I feel so lost about this...is my clan really like that?'

"I better go check on Naruto."Miyuki said "He might need help in his training."

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Any ideas or suggestions that you like to say just Pm me!**


	74. Chapter 73

**I don't own Naruto just My Ocs and Riku. I'd like to thank wolfwitchhuntress1318 in helping me with my spelling in this chapter.**

Chapter 73

The sun started to set at the end of the day. Miyuki walked to see how much progressed Naruto is doing since she left earlier to do her new Jutsu. She saw Naruto in the same place holding the same red water balloon earlier he was breathing heavily.

"Hey Naruto, I see you're still at it."Miyuki said

"I'm just getting started! What about you?"Naruto said

"Well... I did okay."Miyuki said, she made a quick handsign and made the ice bow and arrow.

Naruto stated at the ice Jutsu that his friend made, he couldn't believe that she achieved it in just so little time.

"That's pretty cool..."Naruto said he poked the tip of the ice arrow and felt a slight tingling stinging sensation and shouted. "Ahhhh! Cold! Cold! Stinging cold!"

"Naruto! You weren't suppose to touch that you dummy!"Miyuki said dropping the ice weapons and took Naruto's hand looking at the finger that had touched her arrow. "You'll be fine, it's not serious it's just a frostnip."

"What's frostnip?"Naruto asked

"It's Frostbite but what you have isn't serious since you only poked it."Miyuki said "If you'd touched it longer or actually grabbed it, then it would've been serious."

"Then how come you didn't get frostbite?"Naruto asked

"Because one: I cast the Jutsu, you dum dum. And two: I have more of an immunity to extreme cold than you do."Miyuki said "Just keep your finger warm, you can't rub it that'll only make it worse. Just use your body heat to keep it warm for a bit " She took out some ointment "This'll help so that it won't get worse. Okay?"

"You sure know a lot of this stuff Miyuki."Naruto said

"It's just basic stuff my dad taught me, but I'm just glad it wasn't worse. You really need to be more careful Naruto."Miyuki said

"Yeah yeah I know. Still that's good, you always pick stuff up really fast."Naruto said

"What can I say? Learning new stuff just comes naturally to me, but that's probably because I actually pay attention when I'm learning. So anyways, why is he asleep?"Miyuki said pointing at Jiraya who was snoring and had a few empty bottles around him.

"That lazy geezer was suppose to help me learn it! Why is this so hard?!"Naruto said a bit too loudly waking Jiraya.

"Huh? Oh how'd it go for you two kids?"Jiraya said rubbing his eyes he noticed the ice weapons on the ground. "I see that you've done it Miyuki, not bad. What about you shorty?"

"Ugh not quite...but I'm pretty close! I'm almost there!"Naruto said feeling a bit flustered.

"But your friend here didn't have a problem on figuring it out by herself."Jiraya said

Naruto's eye twitched. Sure he knew that Miyuki was a bit better at learning Jutsu and that she paid more attention to things way better than he is.

"Come on! How do I do it? How do I make the balloon burst?"Naruto said

Jiraya lifted the bottle and the last drop of alcohol hit his tongue. He then had an annoyed look on his face.

"Like I said before you won't know how it's done until you've done it."Jiraya said "Your friend here figured out her Jutsu by just doing it. She didn't know how it was done until she did it, that takes a bit of skill."

"Come on Jiraya just give him something, just look at him."Miyuki said pinching Naruto's cheeks.

"Hey! Stop that Miyuki!"Naruto exclaimed

Jiraya couldn't help but give out a small chuckle. "I guess I can give you a hint." He said

In that Jiraya explained that Naruto was spinning the water the opposite direction which was proving to be difficult for him. So he told him to rotate it to the right and that would help him but even with that it proved to be quite a challenge.

"This is the perfect Jutsu for you Naruto. all it requires is chakra, no complicated handsigns to master."Jiraya said "With a little effort even a slow learner can learn this one."

"Hey who you calling a slow learner?!"Naruto exclaimed "I betcha in three days I can have this whole thing nailed! You won't be smiling then!"

'He is right on that one...Naruto is a slow learner, even with my help...'Miyuki thought

"Three days? This Jutsu was handed down by the fourth hokage. It took him three years to perfect it." Jiraya said

'Three years?! That's a lot for mastering just one Jutsu...'Miyuki thought

"And this is the first step of training for that Jutsu. And thinking that you're going to master it in three days? Yeah right knock yourself out kid."Jiraya said "I'm gonna head back to town...I've been neglecting my research. You coming kids?"

"I'll stay here a bit longer."Naruto said

"Me too."Miyuki said "We'll catch you later."

After Jiraya left, Miyuki picked up her ice arrow and bow and leaned back on a tree looking at Naruto's balloon. She stayed quiet and kept on looking at It. After around an hour of training the sun was setting.

"Ah come on!"Naruto exclaimed

'Hmm...by the looks of it, he's spinning it, but not like Jiraya did...'Miyuki thought

"Miyuki? You ready to go?"Naruto asked

"Oh uh yeah."Miyuki said 'I wonder...' She thought, thinking back of how Jiraya showed him and thinking about how Naruto was doing it. 'I think he's only doing it in one way...'

Three days have passed Naruto and Miyuki were in the same spot for training. Miyuki didn't train a lot, she mostly kept looking at Naruto's training method. Miyuki kept a close eye on him after analyzing his training she figured out what was wrong.

'It's just as I thought...'Miyuki thought

"Naruto."Miyuki said

"What?"Naruto said

"You've been spinning that balloon in one direction?"Miyuki asked

"Huh? Yeah why?"Naruto said

'That's why...heh...'Miyuki thought she chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?!"Naruto exclaimed

"All this time you've been spinning it in one direction so it didn't pop." Miyuki said

"Yeah so?"Naruto said "If you have something on your mind about this, just say something already!"

"Alright,alright geez, no need to get so impatient and snap at me. Listen, try spinning it in more than one direction."Miyuki said

"Huh?"Naruto said giving Miyuki a puzzled look.

"If you spin it with your chakra in multiple directions that should work."Miyuki said "Since you're already spinning it, try it like that. It should help."

Naruto looked at Miyuki. "You really think that'll work?"Naruto asked

"Have I ever been wrong before?"Miyuki said

"Well no, at least I don't think so."Naruto said

"Good, then give it a try."Miyuki said "I'll go get some pocky and be right back."

"No, it's fine you can go do more stuff, I'll just follow your advice."Naruto said "Who knows, it might work."

"If it doesn't, I'll buy you something to eat later." Miyuki said turning her back and waved at Naruto.

Miyuki walked into town looking at the stalls and just wondering what she'll do, she already gave Naruto some advice on the problem with his training and she hopes that it'll work, even though she never did a Jutsu like that before. Sure she can solve something by watching closely at a few jutsu's and possibly think about a few ways to improve it or other ways to evade it. If anything, it was one of the reasons why she was one of the top students at the academy besides Sasuke.

Her mind wandered to her teammate Sasuke, she hoped that he was okay. She also made a note to get him something to see if it'll cheer him up. But what? She doesn't know what Sasuke likes frankly the only thing she knows is that he likes to train, she remembered all those sparring sessions they did. But not once she asked him what he likes so she's clueless about it.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw a sign about a movie theater that shows a movie every few weeks, and apparently they were showing a movie today.

"A movie?"Miyuki said looking at a poster about a young girl wearing a figure skating outfit. "That looks interesting..."

Miyuki decided to go watch the movie. And the minute the movie started she watched with intense interest at the story of a young girl who struggled through hardships and training, eventually skating beautifully on the ice. Miyuki couldn't believe it, all of the spins and jumps that they did as they skated across the ice. She looked at how graceful and beautiful the performance was and how strong the skaters must be to do all those moves on the ice. She was so captivated with what she was seeing that she practically couldn't keep her eyes off the screen. Once the movie ended, Miyuki walked out of the theater feeling really happy about watching the movie.

'That was a good movie! Oh I wish I could do that!'Miyuki thought 'The way that she skated in the ice is so pretty...I wonder if I could do something like that? I can make ice appear so maybe I could do that but how?'

Miyuki walked around and wonders if there was a way for her to do that. She can make ice weapons and mirrors so why not cover the ground with ice or freeze a whole surface of water? Although she never did something like that before, skating on the ice sounds simple but at the same time tough. Once she went back to the inn pretty late, Jiraya gave her her own room since it wasn't really good for a young girl to be sleeping in the same room with an older man and a young boy. Since she was by herself, she looked up at the night sky through her window, wondering if Naruto is following her advice if he's doing okay in his training.

It was a week since they started their training separately. Miyuki stood on the surface of a river stream just outside of town.

'Okay, let's try this again! Ice style : Frozen Field Jutsu!' Miyuki thought making a few handsigns and slightly stamped her foot on the water's surface and in that moment the water was being frozen over into sleek ice. Miyuki couldn't help but smile. 'Awesome! Heh it took me a while to figure it out. And now I can just practice using this Jutsu! Oh but I better check on Naruto! He might be at the inn by now.'

Miyuki undid her newly made Jutsu and went back to the inn where she saw Jiraya and Naruto sitting at the table.

"Hey guys! So back to training Naruto?"Miyuki said

"Hehe check it out Miyuki!"Naruto said he held a water balloon and it started to spin he quickly used his other hand adding chakra to it making it spin around widely until it popped.

"That's good! You did it!"Miyuki said

"I guess that little tip I gave you helped."Jiraya said

"Actually, it was Miyuki that helped me."Naruto said "She gave me good advice."

"Really now?"Jiraya said

"It wasn't much. I just thought it could help."Miyuki said "Since you showed us how it was done and how Naruto did it, it didn't turn out like yours. So it took me a while to figure it out and once I did, I told Naruto to try spinning it differently. "

'She figured that out? Heh, this girl really is something else.'Jiraya thought

"Well you completed the first step of your training."Jiraya said

"All right! "Naruto exclaimed

After they had breakfast the three of them went to the outskirts of the town. Jiraya tossed a rubber ball towards Naruto.

"Ah come on you're kidding me right?"Naruto said holding the ball.

"Let's see if you can pop this one."Jiraya said holding the rubber ball he focused his chakra and the ball spun rapidly until it popped. "And this one is not easy."

Naruto gulped and tried to do the same thing he did with the water balloon but it didn't pop.

'That one is a bit tougher then the last one.'Miyuki thought

"In the meantime I'll go do my research."Jiraya said

"Uh, but Jiraya, what about me?"Miyuki said

"I don't know, just do what you've been doing."Jiraya said

"Hey! Why don't you help me with my training?"Naruto said

"Stop whining."Jiraya said "You need to understand this process by yourself. I'm your teacher not your father or someone to hold your hand. You have to do this by yourself or don't do it at all. Stop being a child and learn to stand on your own two feet like a shinobi."

'I hate to admit it, but he's right. Naruto needs to learn this on his own.'Miyuki thought

"Can you just show me one more time?"Naruto asked Jiraya held out his hand.

"Pay me."He said it in a straight face.

A minute of silence passed by.

"Oh come on!"Miyuki exclaimed an angry anime vein popped into her forehead.

"Get out of here you greedy little skirt chaser!"Naruto comically said "Why don't you act like a shinobi and not a perverted bag of bones!"

Hours passed by and by that time, Naruto was laying on the ground, while Miyuki was leaning back on the tree watching the moon. Then glanced at Naruto she noticed his hands shaking a bit.

'He's already tired his hands are shaking, it must be putting a strain in his chakra network.'Miyuki thought

Days passed by and Miyuki decided to do her own training since she didn't want to slack off. She manage to master the Jutsu that she made a few days ago.

'Okay I can make the water or the ground cover in ice and I tried skating in it but it's pretty difficult but if I used the training that I had in the preliminaries it should help in this.'Miyuki thought She manage to even make skates the moment she stepped into the ice she carefully tried to find the right balance and go with the flow of the ice the same way she saw the movie.

After that hours passed by she manage to skate a bit but not a lot of flow in it. Miyuki didn't give up so she kept at it. A few more hours passed and she was getting a bit better at it before. She stopped when she saw the sun setting she collapsed on the ground feeling the soft grass and took off her shoes her feet started to ache at skating.

'In the movie they made it look so easy...I guess I was wrong.'Miyuki thought

After a few minutes she got up still feeling her feet aching a bit she walked further to see how Naruto was doing. She saw him with Jiraya both in which had a frozen treat.

"Hey! You guys had something sweet without me?!"Miyuki exclaimed

"Uh hey Miyuki."Naruto said having the frozen treat in his mouth.

"Don't hey me!"Miyuki pouted "So how'd you do?"

"I only sprung a leak."Naruto said

"That's good, not great but it's something right?"Miyuki said

"Yeah."Naruto said he kept on eating the Popsicle.

'I wonder what's next?'Miyuki thought

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Any comments or suggestions Pm me!**


	75. Chapter 74

**I don't own Naruto just my Ocs and Riku.**

Chapter 74

The next part of Naruto's training was for him to concentrate all of his chakra on the mark that Jiraya put in his hand. But it's not easy since Naruto was always the one being yelled at by Iruka sensei for not concentrating in class. So Miyuki left Naruto to concentrate on his training. She decided to go around town for a bit. She passed by a few stalls and bought some things.

'I wonder how the others are doing?'Miyuki thought 'Is dad doing okay? And Sasuke? I just didn't think this could all happen in the last few weeks...but I just hope that we'll find this Tsunade woman soon and that she'll help us.'

The last few days Naruto and Miyuki were training separately. Miyuki manage to do better at developing her new jutsu as well as her Kenjutsu training and other types of jutsu's. One day Miyuki finished her training and went to check on Naruto, on the way she heard a loud sound and ran she saw Naruto, he got blown back by the impact of his training. She appeared swiftly behind him and placed her hand and she saw another hand on his back she glanced to see Jiraya.

'Naruto did that...wow he concentrated his chakra and made that huge blast.'Miyuki thought

Naruto moved a bit to looked at Jiraya and Miyuki.

"What do you know? It finally popped..."He whispered

"Good job Naruto."Miyuki said

"Well done. You've passed the second step."Jiraya said

"Come on then let me hear the third one."Naruto said getting up.

"That'll have to wait for now, it's time to meet Tsunade."Jiraya said

"You found her?"Miyuki said

"She's in another town, so let's pack up and leave right now."Jiraya said

After that they went back to the inn and packed their things and started to walk towards the gates leaving the town.

"All right! Let's go!"Jiraya exclaimed

"Let's go? Are you kidding me stop acting like a little kid."Naruto grumpily said

"You're Mr. Grumpy today."Miyuki said

"Only because we were in the middle of my training! I already did the two steps! Just teach me the last step already!"Naruto said

"Hehe, relax you can work on the third step while we're walking."Jiraya said

"What? Are you serious?"Naruto said smiling then his smile went away looking at Jiraya curiously as he was blowing a balloon.

"So...what's with the balloon?"Miyuki asked

"He's going to use both steps and maintain it that is the final step."Jiraya said

Jiraya showed them and explain them about the final step, Leaving the two genin in awe about his demonstration. After that Naruto practiced with the first balloon but it popped, Jiraya said that its an A rank ninjutsu so it wasn't going to be easy to accomplish. Soon they walked to the next town while Naruto kept doing his balloon training.

After around half an hour they made it to the town that Tsunade might be in.

"Tsunade is impatient and extremely quick to anger."Jiraya said

"Heh, kinda like Miyuki if you take away her candy."Naruto said

"What'd you say?!"Miyuki exclaimed an angry anime vein popped into her forehead.

At that moment he popped the balloon and the strong chakra pushed him back, he fell to the ground.

"Ha! That's what you get for saying that!"Miyuki said

"Hey come on. We don't have time to waste."Jiraya said "If we don't move then we won't find her and who knows when she'll go next."

"Listen you Pervy sage! That's no way to talk to an apprentice who's working his butt off!"Naruto said

"Zip it, just calm down will ya?"Jiraya said "Finding Tsunade is important here."

'Wow he's in a hurry this Tsunade woman must be something.'Naruto thought

'I wonder what this Tsunade woman looks like.'Miyuki thought

A few minutes later the trio stopped at a gambling place Jiraya was asking some questions while Naruto was doing his training and Miyuki watching him.

"Hey kids you wanna throw the dice around? If it's an odd number its Han if it's an even number than its cho."

"Look I'm in the middle of my training so quit bothering me."Naruto said

"He's right mister so can you please leave us alone."Miyuki said

"Come on it's a gambling house." He said holding the dice

"Oh shut up."Naruto said

"Sorry no game."Miyuki said

"Boring kids."he said

Naruto popped the balloon again and after that Jiraya won the game thanks to Naruto's mishap which was a good thing for him. After that they stopped by another gambling place in this one had machine coin ones but Tsunade wasn't in that place so they left.

'Where is that Tsunade lady?'Miyuki thought she glanced to see a stand and an old woman the woman moved her hand as if she was saying to go to her stand, so Miyuki and Naruto went there.

"Care to try the Lotto? You'll know right away if you've won."The woman said holding a scratch off lotto ticket.

Naruto and Miyuki smiled. "Yeah!" The two said in unison.

After a minute Naruto's frog wallet was full of the money that he won while Miyuki smiled happily at her winnings too.

"You're cuter when you're chubby! Yes you are!"Naruto said hugging his wallet.

"Hehe more money means more pocky!" Miyuki said smiling "And more pocky makes me a happy girl!"

'I can't believe they won after one ticket...and she even bought another one and won again...those two must have quite a knack for gambling...'Jiraya thought 'Anyhow I need to find Tsunade where could she be? Well we better get some high ground and take a look around.'

'This town is way too big. Finding Tsunade might be a bit tough.'Miyuki thought

"Hey Naruto, Miyuki!"Jiraya said "This way!"

"Huh? Okay!"Naruto said putting his wallet away. The two Genin followed Jiraya up the stairs.

"We're going to climb the castle to see if we can find her."Jiraya said

"So where's the castle?"Miyuki said

"It's gone."Jirays said looking up not believing what he's seeing. He jumped to the nearest rooftop and the two Genin followed him to see the castle completely destroyed.

"So what happened? It's like a typhoon hit it."Naruto said

'It's strange that it just happened.' Miyuki thought

After that they saw a small crowd of people telling them to run because they saw a huge snake destroying the castle.

"Let's go I want a closer look at this monster."Jiraya said

The Genin nodded and followed Jiraya but it less then a minute they saw a giant pile of rubble. In which Jiraya said to them that They won't find Tsunade in this area so they left. Soon nightfall began. The trio still wandered to the streets looking for Tsunade.

"This is ridiculous! Just how long are you going to drag us?"Naruto said "I'm starting to think that this old lady doesn't even exist."

"Don't be like that Naruto, I'm sure we'll find her."Miyuki said 'At least I hope we find her...I'm getting a bit tired too.' She thought

"Well in the meantime let's get a bite to eat."Jiraya said stopping at a tavern.

"This place?"Miyuki said looking at the tavern.

"Are you trying to be a bad influence to us?! Hello! We're underage!"Naruto said

"You idiot, no one is making you two do anything. Just have a snack and stay out of the grown ups way."Jiraya said entering the tavern.

"Why don't we go to someplace real like a ramen shop?"Naruto said

"You always have ramen on the brain."Miyuki said "You gotta eat something other than ramen."

"Says you! You keep eating that pocky."Naruto muttered

"What'd you say?!"Miyuki said

"Stop bickering, this is the place where you pick up Information."Jiraya said he looked and saw two women one with blonde hair and one with black hair.

"Huh?" The blonde woman said squinting her eyes trying to see a bit better.

"Tsunade!"Jiraya exclaimed happily pointing his finger at the woman.

"Jiraya?!"Tsunade said seemingly surprised that Jiraya is here."What the...what are you doing here?"

"Finally! I've been looking everywhere for you!"Jiraya said

'That's Tsunade?'Miyuki thought 'She's not what I pictured she'd be...' Miyuki took one look at Tsunade she has brown eyes and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair tied in two loose wears a grass-green haori with the kanji written on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She has red polish on both her fingernails and toenails and uses a soft pink lipstick.

'Old woman? She certainly doesn't look like it.'Miyuki thought

After a few minutes Jiraya and the two Genin sat at the same table with Shizune and Tsunade.

"It's like a reunion...seeing old faces again.."Tsunade said taking a drink of sake, Jiraya refilled her drink and he took his cup.

"You mean Orochimaru."Jiraya said taking a sip of his drink. "So what happened?"

Tsunade's eyes shifted to Shizune, then back at Jiraya.

"Oh nothing much."Tsubade said "He said hello that's about it." She took out a deck of cards from the inside of her blouse and started to shuffle her cards.

Miyuki ate a few skewers and looked at Tsunade. 'Is she a great healer?'Miyuki thought she saw that Tsunade placed the deck on the table.

"Well then why is it that you're looking for me?"Tsunade asked

"I'll cut to the chase Tsunade is by the village's desicion that you'll be named the fifth Hokage." Jiraya said

Miyuki's eyes widen and Naruto nearly choked on his food at the jiraya's sudden revelation.

'Wait? Is that why we were tracking her down for?!'Miyuki thought she patted Naruto's a little too hard making him swallow the food he was choking. She looked at Jiraya and Tsunade playing cards.

"You heard what had happened to the third Hokage."Jiraya said

"It was Orochimaru's doing right?"Tsunade said "I heard about it in fact he told me himself."

"Hold on a second! You're saying that he killed the old man?!"Naruto said "Who is this Orochimaru guy?"

"He's one of the Sannin like me and Tsunade."Jiraya said

"But why did he do it?"Naruto said

"Who are these brats that are with you?"Tsunade said

"Heh this is Naruto Uzumaki and Miyuki Hatake."Jiraya said

'This kid is the nine tails?'Tsunade thought she glanced at the two genin. 'Wait..Hatake?'

"Is she related to Kakashi?"Tsunade said

"Yeah that's my dad."Miyuki said

"Frankly, I'm surprised that he has a kid I guess he found someone that can put up with his late habits and reads those books."Tsunade said

"Actually, we're not blood related he adopted me."Miyuki said

"Adopted? I'm surprised that he even did that. He doesn't seem like the type to have that kind of responsibility."Tsunade said

"Huh?"Miyuki said

"So what's your answer?"Jiraya said

Tsunade looked at Jiraya then at her cards, she threw her cards on the table and stared at Jiraya.

"Impossible, I declined."Tsunade said

Miyuki and Naruto were surprised at Tsunades answer.

"You know that's funny, those were the same words the first time I asked you out."Jiraya said

"Hey! Jiraya didn't you say that we were only looking for her to heal Dad and Sasuke!"Miyuki exclaimed "You didn't say that it was for her to be Hokage! Then she just refuses like that!"

"She can just say no like it's that simple!"Naruto exclaimed

"Don't worry she knows she can't refuse."Jiraya said "Being an exceptional kunoichi with readable abilities and also being the grand daughter of the first so she has to accept her destiny and come back with us to heal them. It's been well thought out something that underage genin wouldn't understand yet."

"Well Jiraya these apprentices aren't like the last one. The girl looks like she can handle herself but she looks a bit too frazzled, the boys a fool with a big mouth funny looking too."Tsunade said picking up some new cards.

"Oh yeah?!"Naruto said getting a bit irritated.

"Well it can be hard for anyone to live up to that standard."Jiraya said "The fourth was something else talented,smart, popular but not as nearly as handsome as his sensei."

"Oh yeah but that didn't save him from dying too young."Tsunade said "Throwing his life away all for the sake of his village, to risk your life for all the odds that's a suckers bet."

'What?!'Miyuki thought she broke her chopsticks at Tsunade's comments. 'Calm down Miyuki, calm down...'

"I don't know what happened to make you like this, to say such things out loud." Jiraya said

"The years have taught me a great deal."Tsunade said "Sarutobi sensei too, what did he expect? Trying to be a hero at his age."

Miyuki tighten her fist and trying not to let her anger explode from Tsunade's comments, until Naruto slammed his hands on the table and climb about to attack Tsunade but Jiraya caught him. Naruto struggled at trying to get her.

"Let me go!"Naruto said

"That's enough people are looking."Jiraya said

"I don't care! I'm not just gonna sit here and let her talk about the old man like that!"Naruto exclaimed "I don't care of she is a lady! I'm gonna knock that cynical smirk off her face!"

Everyone at the table kept quiet and looked at the Sannin and Genin. Tsunade then got up to Naruto's eye level since Naruto was standing on the table.

"Are you challenging me? You've got guts if not something else."Tsunade said "Let's take this outside kid."

"No,no."Shizune said feeling a bit concern not for Tsunadebut for Naruto.

'Why do I feel that this got out of hand?'Miyuki thought she glanced at Jiraya letting out a sigh.

A few minutes later the small group were outside. Tsunade said all she needed was one finger to defeat Naruto. Naruto threw a few shurikens, Tsunade easily dodged them, Naruto then took out his kunai knife and tried to hit Tsunade but she used her finger to disarm him and smacked his forehead sending him flying. Miyuki was amazed that Tsunade did that and so easily, she wondered how Tsunade did that. She glanced at Naruto.

"Tell me what makes you so touchy about the hokage?"Tsunade said

"Because unlike you that's my goal."Naruto said "Remember this to be Hokage that is my dream!"

Tsunade's eyes widen and she thought back of her younger brother and of her beloved. Miyuki looked at Tsunade she saw a hint of sadness in her eyes.

'She's got her guard down! I can't take her head on so I'll use this!'Naruto thought he started focusing his chakra and it quickly took the ball form from his training and ran straight to Tsunade.

'Wait that Jutsu!'Tsunade thought looking at Naruto with a surprised look on her face.

'Naruto! I think it's starting to look way better than before!'Miyuki thought

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think any suggestions or other comments PM me!**


	76. Author's note

**Hi guys! I know that you were expecting a new chapter and I'm sorry that it's not, cause of what I'm doing is working on a bakery for me to graduate culinary school so it will take some time for me to post chapters because of the work hours they're giving me But I will find time to write and post my chapters. Oh and if you have any ideas or suggestions on my story feel free to Pm me or leave a review. Again I'm sorry but you guys will have to wait a bit longer.**


	77. Chapter 75

**Hi guys! I know it's been so long since I posted a chapter but here's a new chapter!**

Chapter 75

Naruto ran straight towards Tsunade with both hands forming the ball of chakra. Tsunade reacted fast by hitting the ground with one finger creating a large fissure. Naruto stumbled and fell into the hole. Miyuki's eyes widen at Tsunade's strength.

'Whoa...she's strong! I never seen someone strong like her.'Miyuki thought

"Naruto!"Miyuki said running to help her friend get out of the hole that he was stuck.

Miyuki and Shizune helped Naruto out of the large crack.

"You okay?"Miyuki asked

"Y...yeah I think so."Naruto said

"Jiraya! You taught this little kid the Rasengan?"Tsunade said

'Rasengan?' The two genin thought

'That's what it's called?'Miyuki thought

"Of course I did, I'm his teacher aren't I?"Jiraya said "What of it?"

"Ha!"Tsunade scoffed "You and the fourth Hokage are the only ones they can use that Jutsu. What's the point of teaching it to someone that can't master it. You fool! Giving him false hopes like that. Filling his head with stupid ideas making him think he'll actually be Hokage someday."

'What is up with her? she's bitter.'Miyuki thought looking at Tsunade. 'Something must've pissed her off...Maybe she's single. That would explain it.'

"I'll show you who's stupid! Just wait! Just wait!"Naruto shouted furiously "Give me just three days and I'll have that Jutsu down flat!"

"Wha? Naruto!" Miyuki exclaimed

"Heh, watch what you say kid."Tsunade said "I might just hold you to it."

"I said it and I never go back on my word, that's my Nindo my ninja way!"Naruto said grinning confidently.

'Oh Naruto...'Miyuki thought she let out a slight sigh. She felt that this wasn't going to be easy knowing that the blonde ninja always runs his mouth without thinking about the consequences.

"Well then how about a little bet?"Tsunade said

"A bet?"Naruto asked

"I'll give you one week, if you can master that Jutsu by then I'll admit that I'm wrong and that you're worthy of becoming Hokage." Tsunade said she lifted her finger to point at her necklace. "I'll even throw in my necklace."

"Lady Tsunade! No! You don't really mean that!"Shizune said

"Ah you can keep it I'm not into jewelry."Naruto said

"But Naruto! It's a pretty necklace!"Miyuki said "Well not as pretty as mine though."

"Hmm...if you like it then I could get it for you."Naruto said after giving it done thought

"You idiot, giving something like that away is idiotic. That necklace belong to the first Hokage there's only two of it in the world and its worth three gold mines stacked on top." Jiraya said

Naruto's eyes animatedly turned to money signs and he was anime drooling about it. Miyuki shook her head yeah she knows her friend is sometimes strapped for cash and sometimes she'd either cook or treat him to eat. Miyuki looked at the necklace sure it's pretty looking but she never thought it'd be worth that much.

"Lady you've got yourself a bet!" Naruto eagerly said

'It's always money with him.' Jiraya and Miyuki thought simultaneously a anime sweatdropped appeared in their heads.

"Alright, however if you don't master it in a week you'll lose and admit that I was right."Tsunade said while taking Naruto's frog wallet. "And I get the money in your frog."

"Ah! Not Gama! Hey wait a second!"Naruto said checking his pockets wondering how did Tsunade pickpocket him.

'She's got sticky fingers, she's not just an older woman..I could learn something from her.'Miyuki thought

"Lady Tsunade! What are you doing? How can you gamble with that necklace?"Shizune asked

"He doesn't a chance at winning."Tsunade said "Let's go Shizune."

"Hey! He can do this!"Miyuki spoke up.

"What are you his little cheerleader?"Tsunade said eyeing the young girl.

"I'm not his cheerleader! I'm his friend! He can do the Rasengan!" Miyuki said 'At least I hope...maybe if I figure something out then maybe it'll be easier for him to do it.' She thought

"If you think he's got what it takes—"

"I do know he got what it takes! I'll even up the anti in this bet!"Miyuki said pointing at her necklace. "I'll throw in my necklace too!" Earning a surprised look from Naruto.

"Miyuki."Naruto whispered he never thought that Miyuki would bet her necklace, she treasures it more than anything and to just do that , it just mean that she does believe in him.

'Doesn't she know that her necklace is a rarity? It's almost worth the same amount as the one that Tsunade has...Kids these days.'Jiraya thought

"Heh you're on kid."Tsunade said turning to leave. "Let's go Shizune."

After that they went back to the Hotel and as Usual Miyuki got a separate room but near sat up Looking at the full moon, Letting out a depressive sigh.

'I can't believe I did that...I guess it was in the heat of the moment...but...'Miyuki thought looking at her necklace between her hands. 'If I lose this necklace in this bet...I don't know what I would do...'

Miyuki stared at the night sky not knowing what Tomorrow would bring, now that they found Tsunade it won't be easy to try and convince her to come with them.

'I can't give up! that woman had to go with us so that she'll heal Sasuke and my dad!'Miyuki thought feeling determined.

The next day Naruto went to train leaving Miyuki alone to wander the town. She already did her training and wanted to help Naruto but he got stubborn saying that he can do it alone so she just left him alone.

Miyuki started to wonder what had happened to her, she placed her hand over her chest.

'Was this one of the reasons they killed my clan?' Miyuki thought ' I hope I don't experience that feeling ever again...'

Nightfall quickly fell Miyuki walked back to the inn, going back to her room. She looked up at the night sky it was so clear that the moon was shining brightly.

'I wonder if he's okay?' Miyuki thought looking at the moon letting out a small sigh escape her lips picking up the panda toy that she won and hugging it.

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Also check out my other stories! Have an awesome day!**


	78. Autho's note 2

**Hi guys! I know that you were expecting another chapter and I'm super sorry but it's gonna take a while I've been so busy with everything in my life right now, but I will try to post a chapter as soon as I've got time, I hope that you guys will be patient for the next chapter. I'm happy that you guys like my story and about my Oc Miyuki.**

 **To answer the question that a guest left in a review it got me really thinking on it, Kakashi did adopt Miyuki on a get to know basis, truthfully I haven't thought about Kakashi adopting Naruto even if it was his sensei's son, maybe because Naruto looks very similar to Minato that maybe he wouldn't know how to handle it seeing the child of your sensei looking just like him it would've been tough.**

 **I know that he was devastated after Minato's death, and was in no mental state to take care of a kid, What changed over the years? Ive got something planned explaining why the change over the few years in the future chapters.**

 **Im happy that you like Kakashi and Miyuki's father and daughter relationship, I'd be happy to answer more questions about this story if it's about My Oc pairings just feel free to leave a review about a question any of you guys got or anything at all.**

 **Have an awesome day you guys! I will try to post a chapter soon!**


	79. Chapter 76

**I don't own Naruto just my Ocs.**

Chapter 76

Day in and day out Naruto kept practicing the Rasengan while Miyuki practiced her jutsu's even though she offered to help Naruto in his Jutsu but he reassured her that he'll learn it by himself.

One night Miyuki strolled through the village for a bit. She couldn't sleep her mind wandered to her friend and back at the village. Eventually she walked further than she expected looking at a small lake. The clear water where you could see the stars and moon on the surface of the lake.

'Its Tomorrow...'Miyuki thought 'Why do I have this uneasiness...is it because I'm nervous for Naruto...no...I'm not going to doubt his ability, he can do it.' Miyuki held her necklace gripping it tightly. 'I better go check on him.' She went to his training spot but he wasn't there so she thought that he went to his room. The moment that she came close to his room she heard voices, that she recognized were Shizune and Tsunade.

"Please tell me you're not going tomorrow."Shizune asked "Why won't you answer?! Say something!"

'Tomorrow? I know that tomorrow is the bet.'Miyuki thought listening in through the door, for being a cheap inn it has paper thin walls. She didn't hear anything from Tsunade.

"Because if you're going tomorrow...then-"

"Then what?" Tsunade spoke

"I will stop you even if it cost me my life."Shizune said

"Shizune have you've forgotten who you're talking to?"Tsunade snapped

'Okay something seems fishy...'Miyuki thought after that she didn't see anything else suddenly the door was yanked open she came face to face with Tsunade.

"What's going-" before Miyuki could even finish talking Tsunade jabbed Miyuki knocking her out cold leaving her in the hallway.

Miyuki's eyes fluttered opened as she groaned a bit. Seeing Naruto's face very closely to hers, she yelped and comically smacked Naruto's cheek.

"Ow! Miyuki! That's what I get for waking you up!"Naruto said rubbing the giant red mark on his cheek.

"Naruto, Miyuki you two stay here!" Shizune said running towards the window only to be stopped by a shuriken hitting the wall.

"What is it?!"Naruto asked following Shizune.

The trio looked at jiraya out of breath and slightly sweating.

"She slipped me a Micky." Jiraya mumbled trying to regain his balance

"What the hell is going on?!"Miyuki said

After a few minutes of treating him

"That sneaky witch, I can't build up chakra at the moment my body is weak I don't think I can even throw a kunai straight." Jiraya said

'With that aim You nearly killed her...'Miyuki thought an anime sweatdropped on her forehead.

"Great Pervy sage and you're always going on of what a great ninja you are."Naruto mocked "Did you get distracted by her pretty face?"

"Shut up!" Jiraya snapped

"Stop arguing like little kids!"Miyuki snapped comically smacking the back of their heads.

"Ow!" Jiraya and Naruto said simultaneously while rubbing the back of their heads

After waiting a few minutes Shizune gave Jiraya some water.

"How are you feeling Master Jiraya?" Shizune asked

"I suppose so compared to how I felt before."Jiraya said "I'm back to maybe thirty percent."

"Well it's better than nothing."Miyuki said "That'll teach you to have a drink with any kunoichi."

Unknown to them someone was watching them from the shadows. His dark eyes glanced at the small group.

'I wasn't expecting Jiraya to be here, I'll have to rethink this.' He thought his eyes glanced at Naruto. 'And Naruto to think you'd be here too.'

His eyes then moved towards Miyuki talking to Jiraya.

'And you...Miyuki. I never thought I'd see you again in this place.'He thought he quickly retreated and disappeared.

Miyuki glanced a bit and looked around the area.

"Okay Shizune, it's time you told us about you're mistress and Orochimaru what kind of deal are they making?"Jiraya said with a serious look on his face, Miyuki looked at the sannin it was the first time that she saw him get serious except the times that he was peeping on women.

"We don't have much time, we've gotta go I'll explain on the way!"Shizune said

'Why do I have a bad feeling?'Miyuki thought

The small group quickly ran trying to go to where Orochimaru and Tsunade were meeting up, on the way Shizune told them what had happened.

'Is this Lady Crazy? It's like making a deal with the devil! I mean I can understand that you want to see the two people that you hold dearly...'Miyuki's expression changed from normal to a sad one at thinking of her mother and Haku. 'I guess it would be nice to see them again...but just doing that it's just feels like it's against nature...'

Miyuki kept moving at a faster pace.

"Hey Miyuki! Slow down!"Naruto yelled out.

"Like hell I will! This is an emergency Naruto! I've been holding back on my speed for a while!"Miyuki exclaimed

"Is your friend always been like this?"Shizune asked

"Yeah...back at the academy she's always improved at each lesson, she's the second best rookie."Naruto said looking ahead and saw Miyuki farther away that they could hardly see her.

"She's really fast for a young kunoichi."Shizune said

"Yeah cause if what you're saying is true then she'll try and put a stop to it."Naruto said "Miyuki always like that, just don't take her pocky she gets super mad when you do." He looked up ahead and Miyuki was gone. "Huh? She's gone!"

"So she's that fast already?"Jiraya muttered

Miyuki kept running and jumping through trees relying on her speed and hoping that she isn't too late to find those two. When she looked over her shoulder she didn't see Jiraya or the others, she didn't realized that she ran that fast. She thought it was all of that training she had that she improved on her speed or it was just that They were still feeling the effects that Tsunade did to Shizune and Jiraya. Her feet landed on the walls of the castle and further ahead she saw them

'Orochimaru...'Miyuki thought her fist tighten memories from their previous Encounter from the second exam still left an impression on her but she knew she had to at least do something to stop him. Miyuki took out a kunai to stop them but she saw one flying towards them making them back away and look at the direction. She was surprised to see Kabuto appearing behind Orochimaru she noticed his headband wasn't the leaf it was now the sound symbol on it. She immediately knew just by that he's her enemy.

"Are you really going to betray me? Tsunade!"Orochimaru said angrily his snake eyes glared at her. "After all I've offered you, you would betray me by killing me?"

 **There you have it guys I know it's a short chapter but I was super busy. But thank you all for being so patient!**

 **Oh and to answer the questions that a guest left me, yes I will add the Naruto movies in my story too. I'm still trying to plan on what to do in the first Naruto movie so if you guys have any suggestions on it feel free to pm me. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Have an awesome day you guys!**


	80. Chapter 77

**I don't own Naruto just my Ocs.**

Chapter 77

Tsunade didn't say anything she just glared at Orochimaru. Miyuki was still watching closely.

"Luckily I can depend on Kabuto's loyalty."He said "A good thing he came here on time."

"I could tell she was building up her chakra for an attack."Kabuto explained

Orochimaru let out a sigh. "Tsunade, Tsunade and I was going to restore your loved ones to you." He said "I even gave up my dreams to destroy the leaf village."

'With that snake look on your face, no one would believe you.'Miyuki thought still hiding and watching them. She glanced at Tsunade her expression change to a sad sorrowful look.

"I knew your promise to the leaf village was worthless."Tsunade said "But even so...even though I knew that..."

Miyuki kept her watch on them but her eyes went towards Tsunade.

"A chance to see them both one last time..."She whispered

'Tsunade...I know how you feel...to see them one last time, even if it was just a minute, to let them know that you're okay that you love them...to hug them...to even tell them everything even see if they can you advice about a certain boy...I know...'Miyuki thought her eyes got teary for a bit but she didn't want to cry at this moment. She felt like she had to try and have a clear head in this. She noticed Tsunade crying and hug herself.

"Then something happened..."Tsunade muttered drying her tears. "That boy...he made me remember something something that I've been trying to forget. The dream that they shared...the dream they gave their lives for."

The wind slightly blown over the small group.

"It seems we've reached an impasse, so be it."Orochimaru said "I'm afraid you give me no choice but to use force."

Tsunade dried her tears and a determined look etched on her face, she ran straight towards the duo. She jumped up and kicked the ground with brute force the ground in which they stood was crumbling along with a few of the walls. Tsunade took off her green haori and ran at towards them.

"Don't get your hopes up."Kabuto said "You still have to go through me."

'Yeah right!'Miyuki thought she got off her hiding spot and ran, she saw Tsubade punch the wall in which Orochimaru and Kabuto stood. And jumped to the nearest tree.

"She hasn't lost any of her strength."Orochimaru said "It won't go well for you if she ever connects."

Kabuto noticed something and the two dodged the swarm of Kunais were aimed at them.

"They're really are different."Miyuki said

"You're here?"Tsunade said looking at Miyuki.

"What'd you expect? Jiraya?"Miyuki said sarcastically

"Ah it's her, the girl from the yuki clan."Orochimaru muttered

"Miyuki..."Kabuto said looking at her.

Tsunade looked at Miyuki and she glanced back as if they both knew what to do they two females jumped up. Tsunade went and did a side kick almost hitting Orochimaru in the face but he reacted fast by dodging it, Miyuki took out a kunai and threw it at Kabuto he dodged it, Miyuki reacted fast by going in an punch him but he quickly dodged it.

'She changed from the last time I saw her in the exams...'Kabuto thought

Kabuto and Orochimaru ran.

"We can't let them get away kid!"Tsunade said

"Got it!"Miyuki said they ran following the boys.

There was a wall in the way instead of jumping over Tsunade punched it with great force crumbling it to bits, Miyuki was still impressed at Tsunade's strength. She wondered if she could do that. But now wasn't the time to ask of how she did it.

"Come on kid!"Tsunade said

"My name's not kid! it's Miyuki!"Miyuki said an angry anime vein popped in her forehead.

"Whatever! Let's just go!"Tsunade said

After a few minutes the scenery changed from being the walls of the castle to a more grassy and rocky terrain. In every path there was a big hole by Tsunade's strength or ice everywhere by Miyuki's ice bombs.

Both women started to breath lightly and glaring at Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Out of breath already?"Orochimaru said "Well none of us are getting any younger are we?"

Kabuto started to breath lightly. "Taijutsu was never my forte." Kabuto said reaching in his pouch, taking out a pill and eating it.

'Is that a food pill?'Miyuki thought looking curiously at him. He started to make a few quick handsigns, his hands glowed with steady chakra in his hands.

'That handsign!'Tsunade thought 'So he knows medical ninjutsu too.'

In an instant he disappeared and burst through the ground trying to grab one of the females, they reacted fast by dodging it.

'What is that Jutsu?' Miyuki thought

Tsunade tried to punch Kabuto but he swiftly dodged it, Miyuki was about to help her but Tsunade gave her a look saying 'Don't get involved.' Miyuki saw the fight between Tsunade and Kabuto while still being on high alert.

She saw that Kabuto touched Tsunade's arm and leg, quickly pulling back as she landed. He smirked evilly at her. Tsunade touched her left arm.

'Huh? What did he do?'Miyuki thought

"In case your wondering I've weakened your left bicep muscle and thigh, just enough so that you won't unleash that incredible strength of yours." Kabuto said

"A chakra stopper huh?"Tsunade said glaring at him. "Then why not go for the kill?"

"Of course but it requires a careful aim and a long blade. Both which are difficult to accomplish in the heat of battle." Kabuto said he smirked running at her.

But was quickly stopped when he saw ice spikes all around protecting Tsunade, he turn his gaze towards Miyuki, he saw her hands on the ground.

'Did she just gather the moisture from the ground to create the ice?'Kabuto thought 'She got stronger.'

Miyuki ran swiftly at Kabuto, trying to hit him. But he was quick to dodge any attack she had.

'I can't believe I trusted him back at the Exams...No wonder Riku acted like that!'Miyuki thought 'I owe Riku a treat.'

Kabuto then swiftly touched Miyuki's chest. Miyuki stopped and found it hard to breath, she was gasping for air.

'What? He hit her that precise?'Tsunade thought 'He's no ordinary kid.'

"I have to be careful not to hit anything too vital."Kabuto said looking at Miyuki. "I don't want you to turn into that rumored ice demon now can I?" He smirked.

"I...I'm not..*gasp* an ice demon."Miyuki whispered trying to regain her breath.

"But the other rumors are true about them being bea—"Before he could even finish that sentence Tsunade jabbed him in his neck. Sending Kabuto flying and ran towards Miyuki placing her hand over her chest releasing a bit of chakra, Miyuki slowly started to breath easier.

'Don't have much chakra for a healing Jutsu but I have to do what I can.' Tsunade thought

"Thanks..."Miyuki mumbled both of them looked at Kabuto if he'll make a move.

But when he tried to get up he couldn't he started to question why, until Tsunade punched him at the jaw sending him flying.

'I hope that work because that's all I've got...even with The kids help.'Tsunade thought glancing at Miyuki.' It's interesting that she can hold her own like this. But did he just say ice demon?'

'He's moving funny? Did Tsunade do something to him?'Miyuki thought looking curiously at Kabuto.

"I turn my chakra into electricity and send an electrical charge ripping through your body."Tsunade explained.

"That's cool...so cool."Miyuki whispered looking at Tsunade. 'She's really is the real deal...cool...' She thought ' I just thought that she was just a gambler but whoa...' She felt Tsunade's hand on the area that Kabuto hit her earlier, she was still lightly gasping A bit but better than before.

"You think you've got me?!"Kabuto yelled taking out a kunai running swiftly at Tsunade. "You fear the sight of blood? Let's put it to the test shall we?!" He raised his kunai and Miyuki got in front of Tsunade glaring at Kabuto.

Then a smoke bomb hit the ground creating a cloud of smoke stopping the attack and the others came on time.

'Shizune, Jiraya...and Naruto!'Miyuki thought feeling a bit relieved that they came on time. 'I was running low on chakra...phew...'

"It's been a long time old friend."Orochimaru said looking at Jiraya.

'Orochimaru.' Jiraya thought glaring at him.

"Long time indeed and can't say it didn't improve your looks. Old friend." He said sarcastically.

Orochimaru lightly chuckled at jiraya's comment. Naruto looked and was surprised to see Kabuto.

"Kabuto?"Naruto said

"Naruto."Kabuto said

"You've met this guy before kids?"Jiraya said

"Yeah, he was in the exams with us."Miyuki said

"What's he doing here?"Naruto said

"Out of the way!"Tsunade said pushing Jiraya and Miyuki from her path going straight at Kabuto. "Stay out of this! I can handle them!"

"Really?! That's not what you said when I helped your sorry ass!"Miyuki commented an angry anime vein popped in her forehead.

She and Naruto saw the fight between Tsunade and Kabuto. Each of them dodging and trying to hit one another until Kabuto's back was against the Rock and saw the kunai that he threw earlier. In a flash blood was splattered and some of it got to Tsunade. She was paralyzed at the sight of blood.

"I knew I couldn't defeat two of the legendary sannin at the same time or even if they had someone like her with them." Kabuto gestured at Miyuki. "But at least I got one of them down!" He punched Tsunade sending her flying and Shizune caught her.

"Lady Tsunade."Shizune said holding her.

"Tsunade!"Miyuki said checking her. 'She's acting like how Sasuke did after that fight with Itachi...damn it!' She thought glaring at Kabuto.

"No way..."Naruto said looking at Kabuto and the women. "What's going on here? Did I miss anything?"

"I see your as slow as ever Naruto."Kabuto said regaining his breath. "No wonder your no match with Sasuke or with Miyuki."

"Naruto...he's working with Orochimaru."Miyuki said "The moment I saw that headband he's no longer the boy we know."

"She's right I'm a spy."Kabuto said looking at her.

"A spy? Come on you don't really mean it?"Naruto said "You helped us get through the Chunnin exams."

"Naruto, he did it probably to get any information on us. Anything that can be used against us."Miyuki said

"You're as quick and clever as ever Miyuki."Kabuto said staring at her, somehow Miyuki didn't like the way he was looking at her. It was making her feel uncomfortable. "I learned a few things about the two of you."

"Huh?"Miyuki said

"Naruto without Miyuki's help in learning any jutsu's you'd find it difficult. You lack any ninja abilities. You're not a bit like Sasuke."Kabuto said

Naruto's expression changed from a soft gaze to a harsh glare and he tighten his fist. Miyuki glared at Kabuto.

"And you Miyuki, it seems that you're quick on your feet at analyzing the situation. That's only part of it. Because of your clan are tend to be stronger in each generation but also..."He stopped a bit.

"What?"Miyuki said

"The other part is that your clan was mostly made up of women very few men were born. They said that most of the women were beautiful but deadly just like the ice they wielded, very beautiful to look at but icecold and deadly." Kabuto said staring at her. "I guess that's why they gave you that name meaning beautiful snow... But I think you're beautiful yet deadly."

'Eh?...Is that true?'Miyuki thought she felt that Kabuto complemented and insulted her at the same time which was a bit weird hearing that from the enemy.

Naruto and Miyuki glared at Kabuto.

"Heh, you two can glare at me all you want." He said "Naruto your still a pint sized genin in over your head, why don't you run and hide behind your little girlfriend's lap?" He taunted

"Kabuto!"Miyuki said angrily.

"At first I did kept my guard up but seeing that your with the legendary sannin I see how insignificant you are."Kabuto said "Next to them your just mere children sitting at the grown ups table. Stay out of this! Or die." He smirked evilly.

"Oh yeah?!" Naruto charged towards Kabuto despite Jiraya's and Miyuki's protest. He ignored them. He performed shadow clone Jutsu creating three other Naruto's charging at Kabuto but Kabuto easily defeated the clones. And threw Naruto, Shizune caught him.

Miyuki threw a poison needles at Kabuto, he couldn't move since he wasn't completely recovered so he moved his head so that the needles hit his headband deflecting it.

'Damn it!'Miyuki thought 'I was too slow...I haven't recovered from the recent attack.' She saw Kabuto taking another pill out.

"Plasma pill."Shizune whispered

"Plasma pill? So that's what he's using, to replace the blood."Miyuki muttered

"He's a medical ninja, like me."Shizune said

"We can't have too much blood can't we Kabuto?"Orochimaru said to him.

"Isn't it time to take the bandage off your arm?" Kabuto said Orochimaru chuckled and ripped the bandage off.

"Now we can get down to business."Jiraya said he glanced at Tsunade still shaken.

"I'll handle Kabuto."Miyuki said "Shizune just watch Tsunade and Naruto." She glanced at Naruto. "I'll be fine Naru." His eyes widen as if she knew what he was thinking about.

"I'll handle Orochimaru." Jiraya said he glanced at Miyuki. 'I just hope that she doesn't unleash that power when we faced the Akatsuki...I don't know how strong she'll be if that's unleashed.' He thought

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Oh and on a little side note here I'm currently working on writing another Naruto related story! About Naruto and the gang in highschool! With...*Drum rolling * my Oc Miyuki! So I'm currently accepting any ideas for this new story that I'm working on! It won't be posted yet though maybe around 2017! So Pm me if you have any ideas for it! Have an awesome day you guys!**


	81. Chapter 78

**I don't own Naruto just My Oc.**

Chapter 78

"Naruto, stay out of this, Shizune you take care of Tsunade...I've got this." Miyuki said glaring at Kabuto.

"Are you sure Miyuki?" Naruto asked

"I said I've got this." Miyuki said

"I'd like Tsunade to do something before we start." Jiraya said

"I'm sorry but it might take a while for the drug to wear off." Shizune said

"What?! You've gotta be kidding?!" Jiraya said surprised at. Shizune's answer.

"Well...that'll teach you to accept drinks from old friends." Miyuki said "What can you do right?"

"You've always looked at the bright side?" Jiraya said he smirked lightly "I guess your right kid I'll just have to face him as I am."

Miyuki reached in her pocket and took out a foodpill, she placed it in her mouth and chewed it.

"Hey! What should I do?" Naruto asked

"Don't do anything." Jiraya and Miyuki said simultaneously

"Just stand guard with Tsunade and the pig okay?" Jiraya said

"Come on I wanna fight this guy!" Naruto said "He's gotta pay for what he did."

"Forget about it!" Jiraya raised his voice at Naruto.

"Naruto...just stay there...you heard what kabuto said..." Miyuki said

"Your in over your head, just stay there." Jiraya said he glanced at Miyuki. 'We gotta be careful that it doesn't happened like last time...' he thought "He's a Sannin like me and the man that killed the third hokage..." Jiraya's expression turn darkly " This is an eye for an eye, I'm the only one that can fight orochimaru!"

Miyuki glanced at Kabuto their eyes met for a second and she glared at him.

"And four eyes over there could go toe to toe with Kakashi if he had to." Jiraya said "That's where you come in kid." He patted Miyuki's back.

"I'm only here for one thing...for Tsunade to go with us." Miyuki said "Jiraya, you ready?"

"Heh." Jiraya said "You gotta be careful kid those two are a dangerous pair."

"Got it..." Miyuki said

Jiraya and Kabuto did a few handsigns.

"Summoning jutsu!" Both of them said simultaneously.

Kabuto and Orochimaru summoned two giant snake while Jiraya summoned the small toad. Miyuki shook her head. Knowing that Jiraya hasn't completely recovered from the drug.

Orochimaru smirked, "Well Jiraya still playing the fool I see." He said "You always were ridiculous but this time you've outdone yourself. Clearly our Tsunade has done something to yourself."

'This is bad...'Miyuki thought staring at the two giant snake.

Naruto then attempted to use a summoning jutsu but instead of the chief toad he summon a small chubby yellow toad.

"Aw! He's cute!" Miyuki said hugging the frog.

"That girl..."Kabuto said looking at Miyuki.

"Is something wrong Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked "Are you scared that this girl could defeat you."

"No, even if she's from the Yuki clan." Kabuto said glancing at Miyuki. "I can take her."

"I don't get it...what happened?" Naruto said looking at the frog that's being cuddled by the young girl.

'He's still got a long way to go...'Jiraya thought

"Gah! Where the heck did I go wrong?!" Naruto exclaimed

'These guys...' Miyuki thought 'Are idiots...' she let out a depressive sigh. 'But this froggy is so cute!'

They saw the snakes going at them, Miyuki panicked, the sound of the earth rupturing and crumbling away from the intense force of the snakes. A huge cloud of smoke appeared. Shizune carried Tsunade to safety but Kabuto saw her and was about to punch her until he saw kunais flying straight at him. He quickly dodged it.

"Miyuki! Look out!" Naruto said pushing her out and she saw her friend get eaten by the snake.

"Naruto!" Jiraya and Miyuki shouted

"You're fighting me!" Kabuto said

Miyuki dodged Kabuto's attacks and unleashed her weapon launcher aiming at Kabuto but he dodged them. Kabuto focused his chakra and tried to hit Miyuki in her chest, but Miyuki used some of her chakra to give her a boost to quickly fall back successfully avoiding his attack.

Miyuki did a few quick handsign.' Water style: Wild Water Wave jutsu!' Miyuki thought Water gushed from her mouth like a waterfall in an attempt to wash away Kabuto. But instead it created a giant wave of water as a distraction.

'This girl!' Kabuto thought 'I gotta be careful around her.'

After her Jutsu Miyuki was in high alert, until she felt both hands grab her ankles. Dragging her down while kabuto came up from the dirt. Kabuto smirked at her but instead of Miyuki panicking she turn and smirked at him and disappeared into a cloud of smoke . His eyes widen realizing something and took out a kunai knife swiftly turning around to deflect the shurikens, he saw another Miyuki.

'She used a clone?' Kabuto thought

He went in to grab her but Miyuki jumped high, kabuto was unable to reach her.

"Ice style: rose garden jutsu!" Miyuki said quickly concentrating her chakra ice spiked up into vine like shape spiking up around kabuto.

'I haven't seen this type of jutsu before...it's new.'Kabuto thought

"Gah!" A shout was heard Miyuki lightly turn to see Naruto out of the snake's mouth his body slammed into a giant rock.

"Naruto!" Miyuki said

"I got you!" Kabuto said swiftly appearing in front of her and jabbed her in the chest, pushing her back.

'I can...hardly breath...'Miyuki thought gasping a bit. Kabuto picked up Miyuki looking at her, she glared at him wishing she could wipe that smirk on his face.

"It's too bad really. " Kabuto slowly said

Miyuki lightly gasp and glared at him.

"That's not a very nice look." He said

"Miyuki!" Shizune yelled out using her weapon launcher, kabuto immediately let Miyuki go she kept holding onto her chest trying to breath a bit.

'I gotta...i gotta stay calm...try to breath easier...'Miyuki thought she glanced at Tsunade she hasn't moved from her spot still paralyzed. Fear slowly ran through Miyuki, she slowly tried to get up but slowly collapse turning her head still lightly gasping it. She glanced at shizune and she wasn't successful at her fight. She saw kabuto taking each step as if it was in slow motion for her. Miyuki saw Tsunade shaking, when kabuto reached his hand towards her Tsunade quickly slapped his hand away.

He scoffed "What a tragedy, I had the utmost respect for you as a medical ninja." He said

"Stay back! Get away from me!" Tsunade screeched

"Get a hold of yourself." Kabuto said he started to kick her. As Tsunade cried hysterically.

Miyuki and Naruto looked at the two.

"Can't move my body is too heavy..." Naruto whispered

"I...*Gasp*..." Miyuki muttered

She glanced up at where jiraya and Orochimaru.

"Now that's interesting." Orochimaru said "Why would you bring that young girl with you? After all you do know what she could be capable of. Bringing that brat, he could never beat the Uchiha...without the sharingan poor Naruto doesn't have a chance at surpassing him. The girl, Miyuki is it? on the other hand if she unleashes 'That' then he might have trouble."

Jiraya glared at him.

"Of course you've seen it before if I'm not mistaken." Orochimaru smirked "If I remember correctly it only triggers as a defense mechanism, feeling the slight chill in the air as a warning that she activates it. It's only a matter of time that she'll wind up like her previous clan members."

"You're wrong, Miyuki is different she's not like them." Jiraya said

Orochimaru looked at jiraya with a slight curious look on his face, then smirked. Jiraya glanced at them.

Miyuki saw Naruto blocking kabuto's punch.

"That's enough already you traitor!" Naruto glared angrily at him. At that moment Naruto unleashed his rasengan at kabuto.

Kabuto was faster and focused his chakra moving fast, he tapped Naruto in the back of his leg.

'You have to be quicker than that.' Kabuto thought

'Damn it, I still can't hold in all the chakra yet...' Naruto thought his blue eyes glanced at the purple haired ninja.'Miyuki's not looking so well either.'

"You can't move now." Kabuto said he chuckled and smirked evilly. "What's the matter are you frighten? Hope you dint feel like running away."

'I wanna punch him in the face...I'm starting to breath a little easier but...' Miyuki thought glancing at Naruto and at Tsunade.

Kabuto held two ninja cards out. He read Naruto's quote from the first exam word to word when he finished. He glared at Naruto.

"Where's that big talk now?" Kabuto said he turn to Miyuki. "And you Miyuki..." he held out the ninja card. "Your abilities almost rivals Sasuke's, your the second best of your year. You're just a naive girl, you hardly have a clue about your clan. Just forget about knowing it, it's not gonna make you feel any better knowing about it."

"You...you don't tell me what I gotta know..."Miyuki said slowly standing up. "It's my choice, I don't care if what you or anyone else says you're not the one with their blood running in your veins...it's my clan, good or bad I have a right to know..."

Miyuki with what's left of her strength ran towards kabuto.

"You're in over your head, just give up." Kabuto said "I had to admit that you are kind of cute Miyuki, too bad you and your friend have to die." As he stopped beating up Naruto and turn to grab Miyuki.

"You're just pissing me off Kabuto."Miyuki muttered he smirked and picked her up by the throat.

"I'm pissing you off? Heh." Kabuto said "You don't give up don't you?"

"I never give up...just like Naruto I don't give up on anything..."Miyuki muttered glancing at Naruto then at Tsunade. Kabuto squeezed her throat as she trashed a bit. Naruto managed to grab kabuto's arm, he released Miyuki as she gasp and punched Naruto. Before he could even kick Naruto, he stopped midway by Naruto's hand.

"She's right...I never give up that's my nindo my ninja way." Naruto said

Tsunade's eyes widen looking at the two pre teens. Memories about the previous events of last week.

Kabuto focused his chakra into the palm of his hand.

"You should've stayed out of this." Kabuto said he hit Naruto in the side and send him flying near Tsunade.

"Why do you?" Tsunade whispered looking at them."What are you doing?"

The two got up, Naruto stepped forward.

"Alright...grandma..."Naruto muttered "Get ready to pay off that bet...that necklace is mine..."

Naruto made a shadow clone, Tsunade had a worried look.

"Naruto, Miyuki you don't have to protect me..."Tsunade said

"Sorry, but I can't do that..."Miyuki said softly turning her head slightly at her.

"Dreams don't come true when you're dead! Now die!" Kabuto yelled out running at Naruto with a kunai.

"Until I become Hokage I'm not gonna die!" Naruto said stopping the kunai's attack.

At that moment Naruto used his clone to generate chakra in his hand forming the rasengan, kabuto's eyes widen looking at him. Successfully forming the rasengan. Sending kabuto spiraling to a giant boulder, once it was clear. Miyuki stood there astonish that her friend did that.

'Naruto...you did it...'Miyuki thought

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Any suggestions or comments are welcomed! Have an awesome day you guys!**


	82. Chapter 79

**I don't own Naruto just My Oc.**

Chapter 79

"Wow..." Miyuki said but a closer look and kabuto was still standing, breathing heavily.

Naruto's vision started to blur a bit he stumbled but Miyuki manage to catch him before he fell. And sat his head on her shoulder.

"Naruto! Hey!"Miyuki said showing concern to her blonde friend. Tsunade got up and ran towards them.

Tsunade glanced at kabuto.

"How can you still be standing after that?" Tsunade questioned him.

"I focused my chakra at the point of impact."Kabuto said

"So you were healing when he even landed that jutsu." Miyuki said

"Now you know why Orochimaru keeps me around by my knowledge as a medical ninja and for my fast recovery." Kabuto said "Naruto doesn't have that ability, he looks finished."

Kabuto took one step and coughed out a bit of blood and his glasses cracked. A second later his body collapsed. The damage was too great for him even for his healing power.

Tsunade checked Naruto's heart beat. Her eyes widen.

"His heart is failing!" Tsunade said

"What?!"Miyuki said she quickly unzipped his jacket.

Tsunade placed her hand on his chest. "The muscle here has been torn to shreds." She said

"But how?..." Miyuki said both women reached the conclusion that kabuto must've strucked at Naruto's heart in the middle of the rasengan. Tsunade cut open the black t shirt while Miyuki started to shake a bit.

Tsunade started to treat Naruto by using her medical ninjutsu while Miyuki looked at what Tsunade did and staring at her friend.

"You're wasting your time..."kabuto said loudly "It's all over for him...I severed his hearts chakra network...I cut him off from getting any help...from the demon...he hasn't the power to save himself..."

"Shut up...just shut up you four eyed bastard!" Miyuki shouted angrily

"I'm telling you he's finished...dead..." kabuto said

"Just shut up!" Tsunade said

'Please...please be okay Naruto...' Miyuki thought she glanced at Tsunade and saw a few tears roll down her face. "No...no..."

'Naruto...' Miyuki thought a few tears went down her face and dropped onto his stomach. 'Don't die...don't die...' she saw a hand reach up towards tsunades necklace.

"Hey...don't forget...our bet..." Naruto whispered smiling and he turn to Miyuki. "Thanks...Miyuki...for believing in...me..."

"He's still alive?" Kabuto whispered

'Thank you...I'm so glad he's okay...'Miyuki thought covering her mouth tears escape and smiled. Tsunade placed her necklace around Naruto's neck.

"Thank you...Lady Tsunade..."Miyuki said softly Tsunade smiled softly at the young girl, she didn't say anything to Miyuki and just patted her head.

"You're alright...you both will be okay..."Tsunade said

 **Meanwhile with Jiraya and Orochimaru**

'There's no telling what the Akatsuki gets their hands on them...that girl...it looks like she hasn't unleashed 'that' yet so...there's still time if they were to die right now...' he thought jumping acting fast, jiraya followed suit to stop the pale sannin. Orochimaru turned and extended his long snake tongue wrapping around jiraya's foot slamming him into the ground. With That Orochimaru released his snake sword and aimed at the young girl's back.

'He's coming for the kids!'Tsunade thought but then felt a chill in the air. She quickly ignored it and in a flash.

Tsunade shielded the two gennin from Orochimaru's attack the sword ran through her chest, blood splattered everywhere, Miyuki looked up but a shadow covered her eyes.

"Tsunade..." Miyuki whispered

Orochimaru withdrew his sword back in his body and his long tongue return to normal.

"Tsunade...you are the one person I wouldn't want to kill..."Orochimaru said "Listen to me, if those brats are allowed to live it will mean more trouble you and your friends could ever imagine. Stay out of my way."

Miyuki tighten her fist but didn't look up, she quickly placed her hand on her chest feeling a slight ice cold pain. It was the same pain she felt when two of the Akatsuki found her and Naruto. She leaned to the floor clutching her chest.

'It's already happening she's about to unleash 'that' ' Orochimaru thought looking at Miyuki. He quickly ran towards Miyuki.

"No..."Tsunade said with a panic look on her face.

He quickly took a step back when he saw ice spike up all around her, Miyuki looked up at the sannin and he saw her eyes...one was amethyst and the other icy blue.

"I see...so you're trying to suppress it. But that won't do." He said smirking at her.

"Stay away from her and the boy!" Tsunade said getting up. She glanced at Miyuki a few strands of the girl's hair was white and saw her colored eyes. 'Jiraya must've used the jutsu to help her from keeping her heart safe but it looks like it's not going to last long...the way that her eyes are meaning that she's trying to have control...'

Orochimaru smirked at them.

"Just look at you Tsunade your body is shaking like a leaf in the wind."he said "Besides why would you a Sannin would want to protect these two lowly gennin."

Tsunade took deep breaths and coughed out blood.

"By saving them I'm saving my home, the village hidden in the leaves." Tsunade said glaring at Orochimaru.

"Lady Tsunade..."Miyuki said getting up looking at her. She never thought that Tsunade would say that.

"You really think you're protecting the village?" Orochimaru said

Tsunade looked at Naruto and at Miyuki her gaze soften at the gennin. "This boy he's destined to be Hokage someday..."She said

"Only a fool would want that job."Orochimaru said

"I'm getting tired of you..."Miyuki said getting up she clutched her chest a bit.

"By the look of your eyes and hair I say that you haven't even scratched the surface Of that ability." Orochimaru said looking at Miyuki's colored eyes.

"Ability?"Miyuki repeated

"You've still got a lot to learn little Miyuki."Orochimaru said "But by the time we're done here you'll be dead."

"I'm not gonna die...I have a dream...I'm gonna fight for the sake of that dream..." Miyuki said "I'm gonna make that dream come true...and help my friend become Hokage."

Tsunade eyes widen at Miyuki and memories of the previous events in the last few days, she got up.

"From now on...I'm gambling on everything too." Tsunade said "I'm putting my life on the line." Her eyes filled with determination.

Orochimaru was slightly surprised at Tsunade's words. "Well you're really willing to throw your life away for the sake one brat and that ice demon girl. I'm happy to accommodate you!"

Orochimaru swiftly unleashed his sword from his mouth ready to strike at Tsunade again at the same spot and threw her off landing in the ground. He slowly walked towards the two gennin but suddenly felt a very heavy chill in the air and quickly took a few steps back seeing ice spike up all around them.

"I see..." he said looking at Miyuki still gripping her chest and glared at him. "I bet it's painful, feeling that pain in your heart being frozen...still I haven't seen anyone trying to suppress it for this long."

"Get away..."Miyuki said glaring at him. "I'm not gonna let you hurt him!" She tried to move but the harsh pain course through her body.

"Maybe I should kill you first..."Orochimaru said with the sword in his mouth about to strike at Miyuki. But was stopped by Tsunade shielding her.

Miyuki's eyes widen looking at the female Sannin. Her eyes soften at the young girl.

In that instant Miyuki had a small flash of memory, of a unknown woman smiling softly at her. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Tsunade smiling softly at her.

"It'll be alright..."Tsunade said softly at the young girl.

"You really are determined are you?" He smirked

"I meant what I said." Tsunade said "I will die before I let you touch them!"

A voice yelled out in Miyuki's head.

'I will die before I let you touch her!' A female voice said

'That voice? Why did I remember that voice?' Miyuki thought

Orochimaru glared. "You're half dead already!" He yelled out about to kick her but his kick was quickly blocked by Miyuki. Her colored eyes glaring at him.

Miyuki glanced and saw that Tsunade was still shaking.

"Well, well even despite that pain you're still able to move."Orochimaru said smirking at her. "But even so if you haven't mastered it then you're dead either way."

"This pain is nothing..."Miyuki said

"Why would you even save these brats? You don't even know them, saving them and the village you've abandoned long ago." Orochimaru said

'What can I do?...this pain is becoming unbearable...but I can't let it get to me...there's gotta be something I can do to stop this pain...' Miyuki thought clutching her chest.

"Poor little Miyuki...time to die." Orochimaru said he glanced at Tsunade still shaking but suddenly she stopped and did a high kick knocking Orochimaru off a few feet.

"You stopped trembling?" Miyuki said her eyes widen.

"But how?" Orochimaru groaned

"I finally remembered something..." Tsunade said getting up. "I've been chosen as the fifth hokage of the leaf village!" The diamond mark on Tsunade's forehead suddenly changed into intricate markings around her face.

"What's that mark?" Orochimaru questioned

"A mark?" Miyuki said glancing at her.

"Hey kid...stay here I've got this just calm down." Tsunade said

"Tsunade..."Miyuki said

"You can hardly defeat me in your condition. " Orochimaru taunted

Tsunade did a handsign, Miyuki heard Shizune's pleas of not breaking the seal which got her curious si she looked closely at the Sannin. Tsunade's wounds started to rapidly heal earning a surprise look from Miyuki.

'What is that?' Miyuki thought looking closely at the female Sannin.

"It seems I'm not the only person discovering new jutsu." Orochimaru said "This one is very impressive."

"For years I've stored up chakra on my forehead to use it in this occasion." Tsunade said "With this I can rapidly heal repairing any damage organ, you can slash at me all you want but I can't be killed."

'It looks so cool...'Miyuki thought 'I wonder if I should do that?' Tsunade added the blood in her hand, the other realized what it's going to happen so the three Sannin used the summoning jutsu.

"What the hell..."Miyuki said "It looks so freaking cool..." She looked up and saw The chief toad and the Snake. Miyuki held Naruto and saw that she was standing on a giant slug. "Naruto, you're gonna miss this...even if I tell you I don't know if you'll even believe me... her colored eyes watched as this could be a fight of a lifetime.

 **I wanted to thank you guys because I've gotten over 100,000 views on this story! Wow I'm happy and for this I decided to answer any questions that you guys have about Miyuki! Just pm me about the question or if you don't have an account just leave a review about any question! Have an awesome day you guys!**


	83. Chapter 80

**I don't own Naruto just my Oc.**

Chapter 80

"Hey."Tsunade said not breaking eye contact to the enemy.

"Hm?" Miyuki said her colored eyes looked at Tsunade curiously.

"Try not to move, me and jiraya will put an end to Orochimaru." Tsunade said she turn her heard to look at Miyuki, she still hadn't returned to normal. 'It's a miracle that she even held it for this long...other members would've succumb to it but not her...' she thought 'This girl is something alright.'

"Katsuyu see to the kids, take them to Shizune quickly."Tsunade said

"But Tsunade-" Miyuki protested

"No buts, go to Shizune."Tsunade said

Miyuki saw that the giant slug took off a small portion of itself and took the gennin to shizune. Shizune's eyes widen looking at Miyuki's appearance. The slug clone told shizune to take the gennin someplace safe because this battle will be one of the harshest battles yet.

Once that Shizune carried Naruto, Miyuki manage to try and walk a bit. Despite the pain. Shizune would glance at Miyuki.

'This girl...I haven't seen anything like this in years.'She thought

'I'm scared...'Miyuki thought clutching her chest. 'It's painful...why is it this painful?'

The two watched the intense battle of the Sannin, at that moment Miyuki noticed something from Tsunade when she held Orochimaru in trying to punch him somehow slowed down.

"She reached the end of her strength."Katsuyu said

"What? What do you mean?" Miyuki asked "Is it that Jutsu?"

Shizune's silence was the only answer for Miyuki. Miyuki tighten her fist as her eyes diverted to the fight, she saw Tsunade pushing through punching furiously at The snake Sannin. Orochimaru then quickly ran but Tsunade took the chase. Orochimaru extended his tongue tying Tsunade to use his sword to strike at her, Tsunade used her heels to swiftly block the blade from piercing her and broke free from his tongue. She continued to strike at him with all her strength.

"Tsunade is amazing..."Miyuki whispered "She's a very strong woman.." bit by bit the pain in her chest started to slowly fade away.

'The pain is starting to go away a bit...it's still painful though.'Miyuki thought

Tsunade did a handsign and her left hand was filled with chakra taking a few steps toward Orochimaru.

'This will finish it.'Tsunade thought determination filled her amber eyes. That final blow send Orochimaru flying hitting the giant sword from the earlier fight landing on top of the trapped snake.

'Wow...'Miyuki thought 'Naruto will never believe me...' Miyuki saw Tsunade collapse she was on her knees breathing heavily from the fatigue. The cloud of smoke from when the snake vanished started to disappeared revealing that the pale Sannin was still alive and breathing.

"Tsunade!"Miyuki said she was about to run but Shizune grabbed her arm

"Stop, it's still dangerous." Shizune said

"But-" Miyuki said

"No buts." Shizune said 'She can't go in her condition her eyes still haven't changed back or her hair yet...any minute she could use 'that' at any moment.' She thought

Miyuki glared at Orochimaru and at Kabuto.

"Tsunade..."Orochimaru hoarsely said his long hair covered his face. "You refuse to heal my arms...do you? Very well then."

'Duh, isn't that one of the reasons we're fighting you?'Miyuki thought

"I don't need you. There is one other way." He said lifting his head to reveal what look like a torn piece of flesh one side was his face and part of it was a yellow amberish color eye. "Depend on it...I hope we all meet again all very soon. When I once more walk among you.." he cackled

"That's what you think, you snake freak!" Miyuki exclaimed running towards him with a kunai at hand. The chill in the air intensified, Kabuto quickly blocked her attack.

"Get out of my way!" Miyuki threaten ice started to appeared in where she was standing and ice was spiking up, bits of her hair started to change it as if she had white highlights.

'We gotta go! If not then she'll completely go into that mode!'Kabuto panicked he disarmed Miyuki and with what's left of his strength pushed her back.

"When I return with the elixir of life, I'll show you what it means to be truly immortal." Orochimaru said sinking into the ground disappearing without a trace.

Kabuto's eyes glanced at Miyuki, she glared at him.

"We'll meet again..."He said glancing at her making a few handsigns disappearing just like his master.

"Next time I'll finish you."Miyuki threatened

After they left Tsunade tried to get up she almost fell but felt someone grab hold of her, he looked to see the young kunoichi.

"The side effects of the jutsu are kicking in..." Tsunade muttered

Before Miyuki could even say anything the pain in her chest intensified that she collapsed.

"Miyuki!" Jiraya shouted "It's happening again!"

"What?!" Tsunade said placing her hand on the young girl's chest. "I can't believe she even held it for this long. Shizune!"

"Right!" Shizune said making a few handsigns and placing her hand on Miyuki's chest.

The pain slowly started to fade away and her hair started to be back to it's natural hair color as well as her eyes.

'This young gennin...another minute like that and she would've...'Tsunade thought looking at Miyuki and glancing at Naruto. Miyuki's features started to relax a bit and passed out.

"I can't believe you've brought her here master jiraya...I'm just glad that nothing worse happened."Shizune said

"She's got a long road ahead of her but I have a feeling that she'll do fine."Jiraya said

"Yeah...let's go once I recover then we can go back to the village." Tsunade said

A few days later...

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed with a surprise look on his face. "Fifth Hokage?!"

Tsunade nodded her head with a playful smile, Miyuki sat next to her blonde friend happily munching on some pocky.

"Awesome a female Hokage! So cool!"Miyuki said pointing her pocky up as a sign of victory.

"Unbelievable...I wake up and find out that she's the Hokage."Naruto muttered angrily crossing her arms across his chest.

"Is uh...something bothering you Naruto?" Jiraya asked giving a concern look to the young gennin.

'You better choose your words carefully.'Miyuki thought

"Come on! Shouldn't the Hokage be kind and wise or anything like the old man used to be?" Naruto questioned.

"Uh...Naruto."Miyuki intervened but Naruto spoke up.

"She's mean and greedy, nasty temper kinda like Miyuki."Naruto said Miyuki's ears perked up and both female had angry anime veins popped in their foreheads.

"Naruto..."jiraya said 'I sense danger...' he thought

"On top of that she's a fifty year old woman using a jutsu looking like a young woman, I guess Miyuki might do that too in a few years from now." Naruto kept talking. "I just wonder if we really want a Hokage like that, you know...someone who's living a lie."

"Naruto shut up!" Miyuki snapped "You have a big mouth! You don't know when to shut up!"

"You wanna take this outside kid?!" Tsunade snapped

Shizune had a worried look, glancing at Tsunade and at Miyuki. While jiraya gave out a sigh.

'Here we go again...'Jiraya thought

A minute later the group was outside just like the first time they met. Naruto had a determined look on his face. Miyuki stood next to jiraya looking at her blonde friend and the soon to be fifth Hokage. She noticed Shizune and jiraya taking a few steps back, Miyuki followed suit.

The fight started Naruto ran straight to Tsunade to punch her but the female Sannin easily dodged it and Naruto's headband went flying Miyuki manage to grab it before it hit the ground. She saw that instead of Tsunade flicking Naruto in his forehead she kissed his forehead. Naruto had a surprised look on his face at this.

"You'll grow up to be a fine man."Tsunade said smiling at Naruto. 'And a great Hokage too.' She thought

Naruto then smiled placing both his hands behind his head in a casual manner. "You bet!" He said

Tsunade smiled and walked towards Miyuki looking at her, glancing at her necklace.

"You Miyuki, you'll grow up into a fine and beautiful young woman one day."Tsunade said placing her hand on top of her head. "Who knows you might grab a certain boy's attention that day unless he already has that attention."

"Eh?"Miyuki said lightly blushing "Don't joke like that Lady Tsunade, I don't think I even have any boys attention."

"Yeah, cause any boy gets scared of her dad...I know I was..."Naruto muttered shivering "I swear kakashi would even do anything to protect Miyuki from any boys...He thought I was dating her...And..." Naruto gulped and shivered "He's scary..."

'Kakashi is that protective of her?'Tsunade thought 'Well members of her clan tends to be born with slightly more attractive features similar to the Uchiha clan.'

"Well let's go!" Jiraya said

With that the small group packed up and headed home, but before that Miyuki stopped by a shop remembering that she had to get something for someone. After she was done she and Naruto ran to catch up with the adults.

"What'd you get?" Naruto asked

"Pocky."Miyuki answered "I owe someone a box of it."

"Really? Who?" Naruto Asked

Miyuki glanced at him, "You'll find out who when we see him." Miyuki said holding the box. 'I wonder if he'll like it?' She thought

 **There you have it guys! Now to answer the questions.**

 **Guest - Miyuki is keeping her necklace further along the series until she won't have it anymore in a chapter that I have in mind.**

 **sebastianm101- I'm not planning the ovas yet but I do plan to have her in the Naruto movies.**

 **If you have any more questions on my story feel free to pm me or if you don't have an account just leave a review on it and I'll answer it in the next chapter. Have an awesome day you guys!**


	84. Chapter 81

**I don't own Naruto just My Oc.**

Chapter 81

One clear sunny day, Naruto, Miyuki and the others were still walking to get back to the leaf village.

"A hot springs?" Jiraya said

"Hm?"Miyuki said taking out a pocky offering one to her blonde friend.

"Yep, just off the road here there's a sweet little town with a beautiful Hot springs."Tsunade said

"Hot spring resort."Shizune said reading a tour guide. "It says here the Hot springs promote health and beauty."

"Sounds like fun!" Miyuki said

"Forget it! We've got a long way to go before we go home and everyone's waiting for us." Naruto said

"You're got a point there Naruto...maybe we can go to the hot doting next time."Miyuki said

"For once I agree with him,"jiraya said "You really ought to be getting back for all we know the village could be in trouble."

"Oh loosen up."Tsunade said "One day isn't going to make that much difference."

Jiraya and Naruto shook their heads simultaneously not liking the idea. Miyuki was thinking about out swirling the pocky in her mouth. She saw Tsunade whisper in Jiraya's ear. In that moment jiraya walked ahead.

"What's up? Where are you going?" Naruto asked

"Isn't the village the other way?"Miyuki said

"Oh...uh I got this kink in my...uh...well everyone deserves a break once in a while."jiraya said he had a funny look on his face, Miyuki wasn't falling for what he says. She figured that Tsunade said something to change his mind very quickly.

"You didn't say that a second ago!" Naruto said his eyes widen in shock.

"So it's settled."Tsunade said with a victory smile."Let's go."

'Why do I feel like that I might punch someone in the face today?'Miyuki thought letting out a sigh. 'I wonder how Dad and Sasuke are doing?'

Around half an hour later they made their way to the small town the small group made their way to the hot springs. Jiraya and Naruto went in the hot springs while Miyuki,Tsunade and Shizune changed into a Yukata.

"Since we've got time to kill I'm gonna go ahead to the pachinko machines."Tsunade said

"Really you sure you don't wanna try out the hot springs?" Shizune asked

"Isn't that why we're here?" Miyuki said

"With those two buffoons in the water? Forget it Let's go."Tsunade said

'Yeah...I don't wanna go in the water if those guys are there...I think I'll go later..'Miyuki thought following the two women.

After a while the women went inside a parlor to play. Miyuki was looking at the games. While Shizune was next to Tsunade playing the game.

"Damn!"Tsunade said losing the game again.

"Well that's that."Shizune said Tsunade grabbed shizune's wallet.

"I can't catch a break."Tsunade said "I'm cleaned out!"

"Now that were finished having fun here lets go try out the hot springs."Shizune said

"Shizune, go get my suitcase." Tsunade said

"But everything you own is in that case." Shizune said

"You know I can't walk away in the middle of a losing streak so go get it!" Tsunade said with that Shizune ran out with ton Tom leaving Miyuki and Tsunade alone.

"You didn't have to get her to go."Miyuki said taking a seat next to Tsunade. "I'm pretty good at games."

"Yeah? Let's see you give it a try." Tsunade said Miyuki slightly smirked and looked at the game.

After less than ten minutes Miyuki had a small bin full of coins from the machine. Her face was fully concentrated in the game.

'She's got one hell of a winning streak.'Tsunade thought after Miyuki finished she placed the bin next to Tsunade.

"That was fun, so you can use this to play now."Miyuki said "I don't want to carry more things in my backpack."

"Heh, I'm starting to like you kid."Tsunade said patting Miyuki's head.

Miyuki let out playful smile. 'Tsunade ain't that bad, a bit of a temper but really nice.' Miyuki thought

"It's you." A male voice said

Both females looked in the direction of the voice.

"What are you doing here?!" Tsunade said having a surprised look on her face while Miyuki had a curious look on hers.

'Huh? Who's this guy?' Miyuki thought

"Hey, why don't you go find Shizune and After that go out a bit." Tsunade said

"Uh...okay.."Miyuki said

Miyuki decided to just leave Tsunade alone with the man, but got sidetracked at looking at the cute shops. A few that had nice accessories and cute plushies on sale.

'Those are so cute!' Miyuki thought her eyes glanced at one necklace. 'That one looks nice...'

"Ah, you like that one?" The shop keeper said " This design is popular for both boys and girls."

Miyuki looked closely at it. It was a simple sword type necklace and saw another that looked like a small steel shield necklace.

'These two necklaces somehow reminds me of them...but would either of them like it?' Miyuki thought 'That is if I ever see Red again...he probably wouldn't want to talk to me after what I did...' in the end Miyuki left the shop with a small brown bag.

On the way she saw Shizune reading a note in the bench with a worried look on her face.

"Hey, Shizune is something wrong?"Miyuki asked

"Miyuki! Where is Lady Tsunade?!" She asked

"I don't know. She told me to get out of the parlor to find you and go out a bit."Miyuki said "What's up?"

"Someone kidnapped Naruto, they asked that lady Tsunade pay back the debt that she owes." Shizune said

"What?! I take my eyes off of him for one minute and this happen!"Miyuki said "I knew I should've summoned Shiro to keep an eye on him!"

"I guess we'll have to do it on our own."Shizune said

"I'm so gonna get them!" Miyuki said

A few minutes later...

Miyuki walked with ' Shizune she transformed into Tsunade, to go to the meeting place there they saw Naruto tied up in a tree with two other men.

"You remember us don't you?"

"You work for the Akagi."she said

"You're gonna hand over every penny that you owe us."

"Or else were gonna take care of your friend here." He took out a sword aiming at Naruto's neck.

"Hurry give them what they want!" Naruto said wiggling and giving the puppy dog look.

'Wait a minute...something is fishy...'Miyuki thought looking at Naruto 'Naruto would've broken free from there...but he's not...he's acting a bit calmer...what's up?'

"Do what you gotta do, I couldn't care less what happens to the kid." She said

The trio had a surprised look on their faces.

"What did she say?!" Naruto said

"Okay, but what about our Money?"

"You nasty old witch!" Naruto said

"Naruto..."Miyuki said she let out a sigh.

"Now that I think about it when I become Hokage I need people like him and this girl to serve me." She said "So I guess I'll save him after all."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "I knew you wouldn't let me down." He said

"This is all I've got at the moment." She said tossing a wallet.

One of the men picked it up and checked it.

"I know I'm a little short but it should cover the interest on the loan." She said

The man tossed the wallet up and cut it. It was a fake. She then spat out a few senbon at them paralyzingly the two men's arms. Miyuki took this chance and ran to one of the men to punch him, Miyuki turn to see her knock the other guy.

The two women went to untie him.

"You're not going to pay them back?" Naruto whispered

"Shut up its none of your business!" She said

"Just let them handle it Naruto."Miyuki whispered

"But they can't go home until you pay them back." Naruto whispered "What happens to them?"

"What?" Miyuki said

"I've tried being sneaky now it's time to use force!" Naruto said a cloud of smoke appeared vanishing him and the other two.

"He used shadow clones?" Miyuki said "This isn't going to be easy..."

"Yeah..." she said

A few minutes later...

"So you're going to stay looking like her for a while?" Miyuki asked in a low voice.

"Yes." Shizune said

'I feel a headache coming...'Miyuki thought munching on some pocky.

Naruto transformed into Shizune to try and take the suitcase, he manage to get it out of the hotel but failed when Miyuki used a fishing rod to take it back.

"Why you! Grandma Tsunade is teaching you to play dirty!" Naruto said

"It's not playing dirty is strategy."Miyuki said holding the suitcase.

"Don't you get it they can't go home without that money!" Naruto said "I thought you would help me Miyuki!"

'Naru...'Miyuki thought

"They can't see their wife and kids without that case!" Naruto said "So just hand it over!"

Miyuki let out a sigh. She smiled at the woman then...ran for her life.

"I'm sorry!"Miyuki said

"That's my Miyuki!" Naruto said running Miyuki tossed the case to Naruto and ran.

Naruto tossed the suitcase to the two men making a run for it. They saw her gaining on them so Naruto turn and punched her but it wasn't Tsunade a cloud of smoke popped out to reveal the pig.

"Ton ton?" Naruto said

"Tonton!" Miyuki said running towards the pig grabbing the animal. "Are you okay?!"

"Naruto! Miyuki! Hand over that suitcase right now, or you'll be sorry!" She yelled out.

She tried to punch Naruto but both gennin used a smoke bomb, the four of them ran through town trying to avoid the blonde woman's wrath. Miyuki comically cried on the inside. 'Why did we stop at this village?! I should've just said it was a bad idea!' Miyuki thought

Naruto used his shadow clones to evade her but she also used shadow clones to chase all the Naruto clones. Miyuki decided to just wait until they sort out this mess. She was standing on a rooftop watching them. One by one the Naruto clones started to vanish. Until there was one left. The female clones gave a chase to the blonde boy Miyuki put her hands on her head.

'I feel a headache coming...'Miyuki thought she looked to see that Naruto was finally caught, so she got down to see if the situation could cool off. She saw that Naruto dropped the suitcase opening it that the wallet popped out. One of the men picked it up and opened it to see a stack of I.o.u's.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice said Miyuki and Naruto turn to see the real Tsunade.

"We can explain."Miyuki said

"You both were involve in this?" Tsunade said looking at Miyuki and at Shizune. "What the hell is going on here?" Shizune undid the jutsu to be in her form, lightly laughing as if it was a funny joke.

"Well you see..."Shizune said

"It's just that these guys are from the Akagi family..."Miyuki said

"Boss jirocho!"

"He's an old friend of mine." Tsunade said "We bumped into each other earlier today."

"It's good that I found you two, I have a message for you.." he said

A few minutes later they went back to the hotel...

"What?!" The group said

It turns out that Tsunade paid off that debt a year ago, and that Shizune forgot about it.

'So we did all of this for nothing...'Miyuki thought 'So much for a relaxing day at the hot springs...'

The sun started to set Naruto, Miyuki, Shizune and Tsunade said goodbye to the men. They turn to walk continuing to go home.

"Why do you care so much about that suitcase?" Naruto asked

"I didn't think it was a good idea to let everyone know about those I.o.u's."Shizune said" The village might not be so eager to make her Hokage if they knew."

"Naw, they're bound to find out someday."Miyuki said munching on some pocky.

"You worry too much Shizune."Tsunade said with a carefree smile. "Who cares if I run up a little debt."

"Yeah and that guy said she paid off all those debts." Naruto said

"Well...no just the Akagi one." Shizune admitted

"Don't be such a worrywart."Tsunade said

"Yeah! Just relax!" Miyuki said she stopped for a minute. 'Why do I feel like we've forgot something?' She thought

"I feel like we've forgotten something...but what?" Tsunade said

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Here's the answer to the questions.**

 **Roxie14- Yes Miyuki will meet her mother again the this story, I won't say when but it will be in this story.**

 **Also if you guys have any ideas for any MiyukixSasuke or MiyukixGaara moments feel free to pm me I'm opened to suggestions! Have an awesome day you guys!**


	85. Chapter 82

**I don't own Naruto just My Ocs.**

Chapter 82

"Come on Tsunade! " Miyuki said 'We've finally made it in the village now she has to go to the infirmary to heal them!'

"It's going to wait a bit."Shizune said "Lady Tsunade has to meet the elders first."

"But..."Miyuki started

"I know you're worried about them but please wait a little longer Miyuki."Shizune said

"Okay..."Miyuki said she left to take a walk.

She decided to go to the infirmary to visit him, Miyuki walked around the village to stop by to get some fresh fruit. Once she left the shop she saw a white flower presented to her.

"My ice princess! You've returned!" The voice said happily hugging Miyuki giving her a light twirl.

"D-Daichi!" Miyuki blurted out "Put me down!"

"Are you okay?" Daichi asked still holding her close.

"Yeah I'm fine."Miyuki said "We've found the woman that's gonna heal Dad, Sasuke and Lee."

"Really?" He said

Miyuki nodded. "Yeah! She's also gonna be the fifth Hokage! Isn't that cool! " Miyuki said

"Huh? She's gonna be the next Hokage?" Daichi said

"Yeah! She's one of the legendary Sannin! "Miyuki said she stopped and realized the time. "Gah! I gotta check on them!" She broke free of Daichi's embrace. "I gotta go! I'll talk to you later!"

Miyuki ran while Daichi looked at her.

'She got stronger...in her note she wanted to know about 'That'...I don't know much about it but I'll help her anyway I can..' Daichi thought

Miyuki made her way to the hospital and manage to find the room that Sasuke was in. She walked in and saw that he was in bed asleep.

'He looks kinda cute asleep...'Miyuki thought she took a seat next to him.

"Miyu.."He muttered

'Eh?...again?'Miyuki thought 'Why is he saying my name in his sleep?'

"Don't..."he muttered

"Don't? Don't what?" Miyuki whispered softly

"Miyuki?" A voice said making Miyuki turn her head to see the pinkette.

"Sakura!" Miyuki said smiling at her teammate. She noticed a flower that Sakura brought.

"You're back."Sakura said

"Yep! Oh! Me, Naruto and Jiraya found someone that can help Sasuke and my dad!" Miyuki said excitedly

"Really? Who?" Sakura asked

Before Miyuki could answer the women of the hour appeared.

"May I come in?" Tsunade said

"Who are you?" Sakura asked looking at Tsunade. 'Whoever she is...she's beautiful.' She thought

"Sakura! She's gonna make everything okay again!" Naruto said running to the females.

"He's gonna be alright, if she's treating him."Miyuki said with a soft smile.

"So she's the one that guy sensei told me about."Sakura said "Oh please help Sasuke."

"Well, I'll see what I can do." Tsunade said with a cheerful smile. She placed her hand in Sasuke's forehead emitting chakra from it.

Miyuki and Sakura looked closely at Tsunade's actions. The blonde female glanced at the two girl's. Sasuke's eyes slowly fluttered opened.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said

"Oh...Sasuke..."Sakura said

"You're okay...Sasuke."Miyuki said softly

Sasuke pulled the covers from the bed, he had a sad expression on his face. Sakura hugged him, but his eyes glanced at Miyuki the entire time.

"I'm glad that you're okay Sasuke..I'll see you later okay?"Miyuki said softly grabbing his hand giving his hand a light squeeze. She then turn to Tsunade. "You're not done yet."

A few minutes later... Tsunade healed Kakashi, Miyuki hugged her father affectionately.

"Disgraceful..to be completely out of the game by two low life punks like that." Tsunade said "I thought you were supposed to be the best."

"Hey! Don't say that about my dad!" Miyuki said

"No, she's right...sorry to disappoint you.."Kakashi said depresively.

"Don't be like that!" Miyuki said looking at her father. "It's like you said there's guys out there stronger than you or us. We just need to train even harder!"

"Yeah..."Kakashi said letting out a depressive sigh.

Guy was panicky clutching the hospital curtains, a bit more and he would've ripped them right off. "Rock Lee he's right next door! Let's go!" Guy said

Miyuki stayed with her father. She saw the sad look in his eye, she thought of the only thing she can do...so she hugged him tightly.

"Traveling with Naruto and Jiraya...I learned a few new things.."Miyuki said "I learned some new jutsu's, i had fun...I even brought souvenirs you and the others."

Miyuki smiled softly. She felt Kakashi pat her head.

'It might take a while for dad to Recover...'Miyuki thought 'But I'm glad that both of them are okay...I just hope that Lee is okay too...'

a few minutes later Miyuki was out of the hospital walking along the village road.

"My ice princess!" Daichi shouted happily running towards Miyuki. He stopped to take a few breaths.

"Hey, Daichi." Miyuki said

"So did she heal your father and teammate?" He asked

"Yep! I'm happy that they're going to be okay." Miyuki said "Oh, yeah...um daichi can I talk to you about something?"

Daichi nodded and the two went to the training ground.

"I want you to tell me everything you know about the Yuki clan..."Miyuki said with a straight face

'Miyuki...'Daichi thought looking at the young kunoichi. "Okay, I'll tell you what I know but I don't know much."

"Just anything helps." Miyuki said clasping her hand over his looking in his eyes.

'It's not gonna be easy...'Daichi thought

 **The next day...**

"Okay Riku! We've got a full day ahead of us!" Miyuki said cuddling her pet raccoon.

Risu let out a chattering sound of agreement.

"I guess first we could check to see if there's anyone that needs help then...I've got some lunch to give him in case if he didn't eat yet."Miyuki started

"Miyuki! " a voice said Miyuki turn to see Naruto with two other kids that she recognized.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Miyuki asked

"It's Konohamaru!" Moegi said

"What's wrong with him?" Miyuki asked

"He barricaded himself." Udon said

"He what?" Miyuki said

"That's what I said."Naruto said "I can handle it, you've got stuff to do right?"

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Miyuki asked

"Yeah I can!" Naruto said with a confident smile.

"Okay...be careful."Miyuki said "Don't fall for any traps, in case if he put up any."

With that Miyuki hopes that Naruto will be alright by himself. Miyuki decided to check on the Uchiha, but the problem was she didn't know where he lives so she asked her father earlier and it took her a while to find his place.

Once she stood in front of the door she knocked on it, hoping that he was there. The Uchiha open the door. He was dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and white pants without his headband. One look from her and his face slightly flushed.

"Sasuke, how are you feeling?" Miyuki asked

The Uchiha avoided her gaze. "Hn," he scoffed. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, don't give me that attitude!"Miyuki said crossing her arms over her chest pouting. "I came here because I wanted to see how you're doing!"

Wait she came to see him? Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He looked at the purple haired girl.

"I brought you something to eat and a few souvenirs."Miyuki said holding a large lunch box. "Im not sure what you like so I made sure to bring a lot of food, although I had Naruto try a few recipes, he kept eating it a lot which I guess that he liked it." She giggled at the thought. "I had to stop him before it was all gone."

Sasuke stared down at the floor. The warm feeling returned again just by hearing her talk and laugh...he slowly realized that he was starting to like her, she wasn't like the other girl's that chased him around.

However, that feeling in his gut returned when Naruto was mentioned. Even though Miyuki says that their only just friends but he can't help but have that feeling in his chest.

"We'll eat up!" Miyuki said setting the table with a variety of food. "I brought some tomato and herb soup, a caprese salad which is Tomato, mozzarella and basil. Some rice with shakshuka. If you don't know what that is. It's just eggs poached in a sauce of tomatoes, chili peppers, onions and other herbs."

Sasuke looked at the food. It was mostly all tomato based dishes, he haven't had Miyuki's cooking in a long while. He remembered that in a few missions she'd always makes a lot to share with everyone in her team, this is the first time that he'll be having her cooking by himself. He picked up the small bowl of tomato soup and took a sip. His eyes lit up at the taste. He went to try the shakshuka which is something that he's not familiar with, he took a spoonful of it with rice and ate it.

'It's good...everything is good.'Sasuke thought he glanced at Miyuki that was eating as well.

"Do you like it?" Miyuki asked

He does like it but he didn't want to say it to her. But the way that he kept in eating was enough for Miyuki to know that he likes it. To her it was worth it getting up early to make it.

"Oh yeah!" Miyuki said reaching in her bag. "I almost forgot...here you go!" She held out a box of what looked like pocky.

"Hn?" Sasuke said he glanced at the box. He gave her a questionable look.

"Oh, um...before guy sensei took you back to the village you had a box of pocky...but it got crushed."Miyuki said "But I got you this one! It's a different brand of pocky, this one is pretzel instead of the cookie and it's not sweet it's tomato flavor. So it's a savory pocky."

She got him something? He thought looking at the box. He felt his cheeks flush but quickly tried to keep his composure. He took the box and shrugged.

"Oh..." Miyuki said 'Maybe it wasn't the right brand for him?' She thought 'It took me over half a day to look for that..I guess I should've just got the same to replace it instead.'

He placed the box on the table, after their meal they cleaned up, Miyuki picked up her backpack.

"I better go now."Miyuki said

"Hey..."Sasuke said Miyuki turn her head to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke avoided her gaze and a slight flush form in his cheeks. "It wasn't half bad..."he said "So...thanks I guess..."

Miyuki smiled brightly at the Uchiha. "I'm glad you liked it, so I'll see you later or tomorrow." She said closing the door not looking back.

Sasuke looked at the closed door and glanced at the box. This girl really affected him in ways that never imagined, but he felt like he can't have these feelings towards her. He's a man on a mission, he's an avenger so he just can't stop what he's doing for some girl. She's not bringing his family back. No one can... he held the box in his hand.

'I gotta get her out of my head.' He thought

Soon nighttime fell and once it was morning the entire village held the ceremony for the fifth Hokage. Everyone celebrated and went back to work on rebuilding the village.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Also I'll be doing the Naruto movies incorporating my Oc Miyuki in a separate story. So I might have that up soon. If you have any ideas for that feel free to pm me about it I'm opened to suggestions! Have an awesome day you guys!**


	86. Author's note 3

**Hi guys! I've posted a new story! It's one of the Naruto's Movie! Ninja clash in the land of snow! With my Oc Miyuki! I hope that you guys will read it! I might not have much time because of the usual school and job and such but I will try to post as many chapters in this story and in the other ones too! So please be patient! Any suggestions about this story or in Miyuki Hatake: Ninja clash in the land of snow story feel free to Pm me! I'm opened to any suggestions! Have an awesome day!**


	87. Chapter 83

**I don't own Naruto just my Oc.**

Chapter 83

A few days after the fifth homage ceremony, The construction of the leaf village slowly and steadily was coming together. Naruto and the rest of team seven waited for their Sensei as usual he was late.

"Hey you wanna see it don't cha?"Naruto whispered "I'd say it's time."

"For what?" Sasuke said

"Naruto, what are you talking about?"Miyuki asked while petting Riku.

"You know what I'm talking about."Naruto said in a eerie voice his teeth slightly showed some fangs. "Kakashi sensei's real face."

Sakura got frightened and comically punched Naruto, since he was trying to be scary waving a flashlight in his face.

"What's the matter with you?!"Sakura exclaimed

"Naruto, I think we should leave dad alone."Miyuki said

"So do you know what he looks like underneath that mask?"Naruto asked

"Nope."Miyuki said taking out a pocky.

"Ehh? But...but don't you live in the same house with him?"Naruto asked

"I do, but I never saw him without the mask."Miyuki said "At first I did want to know but after a while I got used to seeing him with that mask. I guess if he didn't have his mask I wouldn't recognize him. Besides I think we have better things to do than just finding out what he looks like."

"She's right, that's just a waste of time."Sasuke said turning around. "We finished today's mission so I'm outta here."

"I gotta go too."Miyuki said "Dad promised me that we'll go to the Dango shop this afternoon, then buy Riku some of his favorite treats."

Ricky chattered excitedly at his owners words. He climbed up and plomped himself on her head. While Miyuki smiled.

"Hey..."Sasuke said to Miyuki she looked at him with curious eyes.

"Yeah?"Miyuki said

"After your done with that lets spar."Sasuke said

"Sounds good."Miyuki said lately that's what they've been doing ever since Sasuke was healed by Tsunade, both of them spared and practice more frequently sometimes time flies by so fast that sometimes they eat out at a shop nearby before heading home.

Before the two gennin would leave Naruto had a mischievous smile on his face.

"What if he has big lips?"Naruto said to them. "Like a blimp."

The two froze before taking another step and Naruto's words echoed in their heads.

'No! I'm not gonna do that! I trust my dad!'Miyuki thought 'He wouldn't hide anything embarrassing like that from me...would he?'

'Heh I almost got them just another little push.'Naruto thought grinning.

"Or maybe he has buck teeth."Naruto said

Miyuki knew that Naruto won at the moment but she decided to do her things first before hand then go help them. Miyuki walked through the streets with Riku on her head.

'I do wonder what he looks like under that mask...but maybe he just feels the need to cover his face like that.'Miyuki thought

"Hey! Guess who!"a voice said covering Miyuki's eyes. She immediately panicked and elbowed the stranger in his gut as he groaned in a quick reflex Miyuki grabbed his armed and comically flipped him onto the floor.

Once the cloud of dust cleared up to reveal Daichi in a daze and comically groaning in pain.

"Gah! Daichi didn't I tell you not to sneak up on me like that!"Miyuki exclaimed

"No...thank you mommy I'm full now..."He muttered in a daze.

"Ah! Daichi! Tell me that your okay!"Miyuki said in a panic taking out a small fan from her small bag fanning him.

After a few minutes Daichi regain his senses, him and Miyuki took a seat at a bench near the shops.

"So how are you doing?"Miyuki asked "Have Guy and the others are being okay with you?"

Daichi nodded.

"Yes, although Guy sensei is a bit...um...spirited I guess."Daichi said "But the others are okay, we just finished a mission then I was thinking of checking up on Lee."

"I'm glad that it's going okay with you."Miyuki said while scratching her cheek. "I was a bit worried."

"Aw~ my princess was worried about me, how cute~"Daichi chuckled making Miyuki a bit flustered.

"I was just worried! You don't have to say that!"Miyuki exclaimed

'This guy...I still can't get used to him acting like this.'Miyuki thought.

"Oh, I saw your dad and your team at the ramen shop."Daichi said "Those three looked a bit nervous for some reason."

"I know why."Miyuki said she explained to him about the earlier events of trying to see what Kakashi looks like without his mask on.

"That's why they were acting like that."Daichi said

"Yeah...later I'm going with them to have a plan."Miyuki said "I'm curious of what he looks like."

"Huh? I thought you knew since you live with him almost all your life."Daichi said

"I don't know what he looks like but he's not a bad guy he just wears a mask. Besides if he ever wants to take it off then it's his choice."Miyuki said smiling. "Besides I think he looks fine like that."

Daichi looked at her and couldn't help but smile.

"You know your so cute when you make that face~"Daichi teased an angry anime vein popped in her forehead.

"You just had to ruin it!"Miyuki pouted.

"Even your pout is so cute!"Daichi continued teasing making Miyuki a bit flustered.

"Don't make me smack you!"Miyuki exclaimed

"Even your threats sound cute~"Daichi said

An hour later...

Miyuki went back to her team at a meeting spot as they told her what had happened, they thought that inviting him to lunch would be easy to see his face but failed completely, then they thought of following him as a group. Even if it sounded like a simple and easy plan it failed. So they decided to tail him one by one. The first person to tail him was Naruto. As usual the blonde lost him at the very first try.

The other three gennin were drinking tea sitting at a bench in a nearby tea shop and saw Naruto walking towards them, he scratched the back of his head and laughed awkwardly.

"He got away."Naruto said

"Just as clumsy as always."Sakura said

"Naruto, you didn't learn anything when I was showing you?"Miyuki said with a sigh.

"Why are you such an idiot?"Sasuke said

"Don't call him that Sasuke."Miyuki glared at him.

'Why does she even defend him?' Sasuke thought looking at the purple haired kunoichi.

Next it was Sakura's turn to follow Kakashi. The rest enjoyed tea then it started to drizzle a bit.

"Rain...ah I love the smell of the rain..."Miyuki said

"Huh, the smell of it?"Naruto said

Miyuki nodded. "I love it, even if people say the rain is gloomy i like it for some reason."Miyuki said

"You know you're pretty weird Miyuki."Naruto bluntly said

"It's better than being normal."Miyuki argued.

Sasuke didn't say anything just glanced at Miyuki, her gently smile looking at the rain gave him a warm feeling in his chest. He felt that he could stare at her like this for hours without being tired. Miyuki picked up the tea pot and poured some more tea for herself.

Sasuke saw her lips move but didn't hear anything he just started at her rosy lips.

"Sasuke? Hey!"Miyuki said

He quickly snapped out of his daze, a very faint blush appeared in his cheeks."What?"Sasuke said

"I said if you wanted more tea?"Miyuki asked holding the small pot. He didn't say anything he just held out the tea cup.

As soon as they all took a sip of tea Sakura appeared lightly scratching her cheek and slightly embarrassed, knowing that look means that she failed to trail Kakashi. Next it was Sasuke and Miyuki's turn.

Both of them followed Kakashi around Town.

"Just how hard is it following him?"Miyuki whispered

"Hn."Sasuke said watching Kakashi walking in the streets.

"I'm getting tired of this."Miyuki said looking at Kakashi he then walked to a corner. Sasuke ran ahead.

'We're going to lose sight of him.' Miyuki thought she made up her mind to make a dash after him. Right at that moment.

Sasuke suddenly stopped in his place and turned around to see if Miyuki was behind him. Miyuki tripped and fell, the world spun before her. She immediately reached out and grab the nearest thing to keep her in balance, the only person was Sasuke who was standing right before her, in order to keep herself from collapsing to the ground.

"What the-?!" Sasuke puzzled voice radiated. Miyuki closed her eyes out of reflex. Together they collapsed to the ground and fell on top of each other.

'Ouch...I gotta be careful next time...'Miyuki thought every part of her body was smacked against the ground was now throbbing. Although she was slightly in pain she was more curious about what soft thing was touching her lips, so she opened her eyes.

All she could see before her was Sasuke's face with his dark eyes wide open in surprised, their lips touching.

'What?!' She thought she blinked a few times, unable to figure out what was going on. Then Sasuke clicked his tongue and created some distance between them.

'Did...did we just kissed?' Miyuki thought she could still feel his warmth on her lips, and she gently cover them in the midst of the confusion. She blushed beet red.'This is so embarrassing! It was just an accident!'

Sasuke appeared to be puzzled so was Miyuki to what had happened. They stared at each other for a while in astonishment. He couldn't believe that this happened, that he just kissed her. He was the first to come back to his senses, he felt himself heat up and felt something that he couldn't describe. He got up looking at Miyuki.

"That was just an accident!" Sasuke spoke up feeling mixed emotions about the kiss. "it was an accident. So let's forget about it." He muttered as if trying to convince himself. "We've wasted time, I'm outta here."

"He's...so...ugh!"Miyuki snapped. "Now I wanna punch him for saying that!...he just...took...ahh! Now I'm so pissed off!"

 **Meanwhile with Kakashi...**

Kakashi suddenly stopped feeling something different in the air.

'Why so I feel like that something important happened?'Kakashi thought. 'And why do I feel like punching someone right now because they did something to Miyuki?'

Kakashi shrugged it off and went back to do his usual things.

 **Back with Naruto and the gang.**

Naruto and Sakura drank some tea waiting for Sasuke and Miyuki to see if they made some progress. They saw the two Gennin walk towards them Sasuke was walking a bit faster while Miyuki was looking at the ground.

"So? What happened?"Naruto asked

"I got tired of shadowing him."Sasuke said trying not to remember of the earlier events.

"I lost him after a while."Miyuki said not wanting to go into detail.

A few days later...

The team packed up to go do a mission. Naruto was all happy and excited as usual, Miyuki looked at the ground and ate a pocky trying not to think about what had happened a few days ago with Sasuke. She knew she couldn't avoid him, but the one thing that was pissing her off was that Sasuke was his usual self as if the kiss never affected him unknown to Miyuki it did affect him.

'Okay our mission is very simple, helping out at a farm.'Miyuki thought 'Maybe it will keep my mind off of what happened..okay Miyuki! Get a grip! You've got a mission!' Feeling determined she tightened her fist.

"You all seemed fired up."Kakashi said

"Oh we're ready all right!"Sakura and Naruto simultaneously said

"Bring it on!"Miyuki said pumping her fist in the air.

"Good to hear."Kakashi said patting Miyuki on her head as she smiled.

It took about half a day when they stopped by a hot springs. Kakashi and team seven got a room and looked at the food laid out on the table in front of them the different kinds of sushi and soups along with many delectable things that makes anyone's mouth water.

Naruto,Sakura,Sasuke and Miyuki knew that this could be the chance to see Kakashi's face since their away from any distractions. Miyuki encouraged Kakashi to eat first but made an excuse unable to accept it Naruto 'accidentally ' tossed the tea pot towards Kakashi hoping that if his mask is stained he'll have to take it off. Kakashi reacted fast by flipping the table all of the food on the floor.

"Dad! What was that about?! You just wasted the food!"Miyuki scolded

"Sorry about that."Kakashi said apologetically. "My hand just slipped."

"What do you mean your hand slipped?!"The gennin snapped at their sensei.

After the food fiasco the Young gennin huddled in a corner.

"What's our next move guys?"Sakura asked

"It has to be something so simple that he won't find it suspicious."Miyuki said

"Don't worry about it, I have a plan."Sasuke said

After a minute Miyuki somehow got the same idea.

"Oh! Now I see."Miyuki said "It's so simple."

After a few minutes the boys went to the hot springs while the girls went to the other side of the hot springs. The girls waited patiently for the boys.

"This is relaxing."Miyuki said dipping her feet in the water.

"It is."Sakura said with a sigh. "But I wanted to have a look too.. with these hotsprings we're out of the loop."

"So what? It's their problem now."Miyuki said "I'm tired of running around trying to see what's he looks like. I'm out."

"But Miyuki! Aren't you curious?"Sakura said

"Yes but I have to trust him, I only got curious by all the things Naruto said."Miyuki said "For all we know he's just a normal guy."

Soon after that the hotsprings idea was a bust, apparently Kakashi covered part of his face with a towel.

The next morning almost all of the gennin were tired except Miyuki she felt full of energy ready to take on the new day. She decided to try and forget what happened between her and Sasuke if he even cared he would've talked about it but it just showed that he really didn't care. Even though it did hurt her it was her first kiss but she didn't want to dwell on it.

They set off to do their mission to help care at the farm. They were about to give up until Naruto had an idea, a few minutes later they were dressed in a different ninja uniforms. Miyuki didn't want any part of it so she just went back to help Kakashi in making the fence for the horses.

"Hand me the hammer will you Miyuki?"Kakashi asked

"Here you go."Miyuki said handing him the hammer.

Between the two of them they were done with the fence until they heard a voice.

"Hey! Kakashi Hatake!"

'Naruto...'Miyuki thought letting out a sigh.

"What are you three up to?"Kakashi said recognizing the voice.

"What are you talking about?!"Naruto flustered. "It's not like we want to see what's under your mask or-"

"You idiot!"Sakura snapped

"Hold it right there!" A voice said a man appeared making a funny pose along with two other guys following his suit. "It's time to pay for your transgression! And the price is death delivered in the form of this elixir! ahh!" He dropped the bottle seeing Kakashi tie up Naruto,Sakura and Sasuke while Miyuki just sat at the fence watching the show.

"I was wondering how long you guys will come out."Kakashi said

The men took a few steps back in fear of Kakashi.

"Why are you three dressed like that?"Kakashi asked the gennin.

It led to them covering their tracks saying that they knew that the men were targeting Kakashi while Miyuki tried to hold back her giggles seeing her teammates like that was a bit funny. Kakashi didn't know what was going on but he decided to just face the men. The men quickly surrendered while Kakashi easily beat them up Leaving them tied up in mid air.

The sun was setting at the end of the day neither of the gennin could see Kakashi's face, the team set foot to go back home after a while of walking Naruto decided to speak up.

"Hey, Kakashi what are you hiding under that mask?"Naruto asked

"What? You wanna know what's behind my mask?"Kakashi asked setting his book down.

"Yeah!" Naruto eagerly said

"You should've just said so in the first place."Kakashi simply said

"So that means you'll show us?"Sakura said

"Sure, I don't mind."Kakashi said

The four of the huddled around their sensei waiting in anticipation as he reached his mask, each of them wondering what embarrassing feature he was trying to hide.

"Behind this mask..."Kakashi started

'Behind that mask...'They thought

He pulled down. "Is another mask!" He said clearly wearing the same mask. "Pretty cool huh?"

The gennin froze in shock and comically hit the ground. As Kakashi chuckled.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!"Naruto said in frustration. "What kind of thing is that?!"

By their disappointment they manage to go back to the leaf village safely. Miyuki and Kakashi walked home.

"You know ever since I lived in the house with you I never saw you without your mask."Miyuki said "Ever since I was little I was really curious of what you look like without it, I really wanted to see your face but at the same time I had a feeling that you had a reason so I never asked."

Kakashi looked at Miyuki as she turn to smile at him.

"But I don't care what you look like because your my dad." Miyuki said with a smile. "So I will respect your privacy since I love you dad."

Kakashi patted her head and smiled underneath his mask, looking at his daughter. 'She's really grown.' He thought

 **I'm sorry that it took me so long to post the chapter up but I will try to have a few up as soon as I can. Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think! Have an awesome day!**


	88. Chapter 84

**I don't own Naruto just my Oc.**

Chapter 84

A week passed since the mystery behind Kakashi's mask and the accidental kiss between Sasuke and Miyuki. Lately Miyuki was having mixed feelings about it frankly she didn't know what to do. Was he feeling the same like her? She thought he might be But no instead he just had that same old emotionless look he always had. Not once did he talk to Miyuki about the kiss instead just went on like it never happened it made Miyuki mad that she took out her frustration on the training dummy.

"Damn him!"Miyuki yelled out in frustration taking her anger out on the wooden dummy. "He's such a jerk! "

'He...he...why him?'Miyuki thought looking at the ground. 'I'm so clumsy...to let him kiss me like that...'

'I faintly remember about what my mom told me about love or even feelings for a boy...' Miyuki thought.

 _'Miyuki one day you might fall in love with a special boy too.'_

 _'Love?'_

 _'That's right. Mommy fell in love with daddy and married him.'_

 _'Wow! Love sounds great!'_

 _'It really is. And one day, you'll find someone that you'll fall in love with although sometimes it can be complicated if your true to yourself and your heart then he would feel the same. It takes time and a lot of patience, sometimes you might be heart broken in the process or you'll break a few hearts on the way until you find that special boy that you fall in love.'_

 _'Wait...love's something you FALL in?'_

 _'That's right, you fall in love.'_

 _'Like a...like a hole in the ground, or something?'_

 _'Haha! Oh, my little snowflake. You may not understand it now, but you will someday.'_

"Why am I thinking about that now?"Miyuki said 'Do...do I like Sasuke? No...that can't be...no way.' She shook her head.

After taking her anger out by the training dummy. Miyuki stopped by the Dango shop to have some tea.

"I love Dango!" Miyuki giggled holding a skewer of green,white and pink sweets.

"Your smile is so cute~"A voice said

"Daichi."Miyuki said eating the dumplings.

"Your coming with me."Daichi said while Miyuki held the dumplings."After your done with that."

A few minutes later...

"Tell me again why am I on this mission with you?"Miyuki said both gennin had their backpacks in front of the village gates.

"Well...Lady Tsunade said that with the recent events we're short handed so she picked us to go on this mission."Daichi explained "But it's a very simple mission to collect medicinal herbs for the hospital in the village."

"It sounds simple, so it's only the two of us?"Miyuki asked

"Yep, nothing like a romantic getaway right?"Daichi teased making Miyuki a bit flustered.

"It's just a mission, nothing more."Miyuki said walking ahead.

'Hmm...I think I'm forgetting something important...but what?'Daichi thought raising his hand on his chin trying to think. 'I know Lady tsunade mentioned something...'

"Hey! Daichi if you don't hurry up I'm leaving you behind!"Miyuki said loudly.

 **Meanwhile at the Hokage tower...**

Tsunade read over the reports of the mission.

"A very simple mission I just hope that Daichi kid remembers to tell Miyuki about the wild tigers that lives near the gathering point of the herbs, I would've asked someone else but those two were available at the moment."Tsunade muttered

'Although sometimes Daichi is a bit of a scatterbrain, but he's a nice kid.'Tsunade thought 'I've even told him that someone is to meet them at the next rest stop to help them since supplies are low he would get some too for his village.'

 **Back with Miyuki and Daichi**

"Lady tsunade said that we can find the herbs if we go to this path up ahead there's a rest stop so we can go relax there then in the morning we gather the herbs." Daichi said

"Sounds simple."Miyuki said while petting Riku.

"Um...why did you bring that raccoon?"Daichi pointed at Riku.

"I couldn't leave him alone, he's my little helper."Miyuki cooed as Riku nodded and gave a happy chatter."Riku don't bite anyone unless I tell you."

"He bites people?"Daichi said

"Well he bit Naruto and Pushed Sasuke to a river. But he likes Sakura,Hinata and the other girls he gets grumpy around boys for some reason."Miyuki said thinking loudly.

'So he gets jealous around boys...' Daichi thought sweatdropping a bit. 'I'll have to be careful around that raccoon..'

'A change in scenery is nice, I can get my mind off of that jerk.'Miyuki thought 'If he doesn't care about it then why should I care too.'

 **Meanwhile at the village...**

All Sasuke could say was that the kiss did affected him, he didn't know why it felt sorta nice yet at the same time he felt this annoying sensation after that. He felt a bit calm, happy maybe he wondered if he could kiss her again. He shook his head as if trying to rid of that thought and glared at the ground.

'I already told her that it never happened between us...but...'Sasuke thought. That look on Miyuki's face was a different story when that incident happened. She didn't act like she was over the moon or anything, that single look of such innocence made him feel so...protective of her.

He snapped out of his thoughts, that kiss was a mistake a complete accident nothing more he repeated those words in his head and went back home.

 **Back with Miyuki and Daichi**

'Why do I feel like I forgot something?'Daichi thought 'I've got this nagging feeling in my head...'

Miyuki kept on walking the sun was setting as they made their way to the rest stop.

"We can rest here then continue in the morning."Daichi said

"Sounds like a plan."Miyuki said

"Sorry to keep you waiting." A voice said

Miyuki froze, the voice was very familiar she didn't want to turn around. Daichi on the other hand looked at the person.

"Oh, now I remember!"Daichi said snapping his fingers. "Lady Tsunade told me that he was coming with us to pick some herbs for his village too, Gaara right?"

Miyuki turn to see the red headed sand ninja with his siblings.

"I saw you in the preliminary Exams." Kankuro said

"Um...why are you guys here?"Miyuki spoke up looking at the sand siblings.

"The same as you are, we're looking for healing herbs to take back to our village."Temari said 'This is the girl that was with Gaara.' She thought

Gaara was a bit surprised seeing Miyuki, he still felt horrible that he almost killed her back at the invasion. He knew that one of these days they would see each other again but didn't think it'd be this soon. Miyuki could barely look at him still feeling terrible for what had happened years ago. By accident their eyes met he felt the warm feeling in his chest. Miyuki quickly glanced away breaking eye contact.

'Miyuki...just how can I...I ask you to forgive me?'He thought glancing away, Temari and Kankuro glanced at their younger brothers behaviour. Daichi glanced at Miyuki wondering what was up with her.

The group went inside the hotel to rest for the night.

 **There you guys have it! Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think! Any comments or ideas Pm me! Have an awesome day you guys!**


	89. Chapter 85

**I don't own Naruto just my Ocs and Riku.**

Chapter 85

This was one of the most awkward missions that Miyuki ever had in her life. She didn't know how to act in front of the sand ninjas especially Gaara, since she could barely look at him in the eye during dinner together.

"The food looks good."Daichi commented looking at the array of delectable foods.

"Yeah..."Miyuki mumbled

Gaara didn't say anything he just ate a bit of food occasionally glancing at Miyuki throughout dinner but he didn't have much of an appetite, he placed his chopsticks down and excused himself. He wanted some time to think of what to say to the purple haired female. But Miyuki thought differently she thought his behavior was that he didn't want to even look at her because of what happened years ago, she felt sad and let out a sigh losing her appetite she excused herself going back to the room. Daichi noticed that Miyuki hardly ate and that was not good, he knew that Miyuki always finishes her food. She didn't even try to reach for her pocky! And that's her favorite treat so he knew something was up.

Miyuki was secretly glad that they got two rooms for the night one for the boys and the other for the girls. Plus there was a hot springs in it too it's not a mixed bath so it wasn't so bad.

Miyuki quickly went inside the room avoiding the boys mainly Gaara and set her things down. In the other room Gaara clenched his fist unsure what to do. Should he go talk to her? Or is she busy at the moment? Or would he talk to her in the morning? So many questions swirled in his head, he wasn't used to doing stuff like this.

"Hey, Gaara." A voice said snapping Gaara out of his thoughts.

He looked up to see the leaf ninja boy that is accompanying Miyuki instead of her team.

"Is there something up between you and my friend?"Daichi asked

Gaara nodded.

"Years ago Miyuki came to my village and we became friends."Gaara said thinking back to that time. "I was really happy when I played with her...she wasn't afraid maybe because no one told her what I was. " Gaara felt the warm feeling in his chest again, every time he thinks or talk about Miyuki that feeling in his chest grew he liked it for some reason. "One day we were playing and the ball got stuck in a high place I got it down using my sand. When I saw the look on her face she was amazed and happy after a while she showed me what she could do with some water, her mother saw what she did and got scared...it was the last time I saw her and I couldn't remember her because of her mother using a jutsu sealing away those memories...those memories that are precious to me."

Daichi nodded his head listening to Gaara's story.

"Gaara."Daichi said "I think I know the reason why her mother did that, it's a theory though."

 **Meanwhile with Miyuki**

Miyuki set her things down and found a small brush and proceeded to brush Riku.

"Riku...I don't know what to do..."Miyuki said while brushing him. "I want to talk to him but I still feel bad about what happened...I could barely look at him during dinner, he barely looked at me too...maybe he's mad at me.." Miyuki stopped brushing.

Riku turned his head looking at Miyuki.

"I'm lost...I really don't know what to say to him..."Miyuki said tears swelled up but she blinked a few times trying to calm herself down.

Riku didn't want Miyuki to be sad, the little raccoon rested on her lap.

"I want to talk to him...but I feel like he's mad at me.."Miyuki said with a heavy sigh.

"It can't hurt to talk to him." A female voice said

Miyuki turn her head to see the female sand ninja.

"Temari?"Miyuki said

Before Miyuki could say anything Temari grabbed her hand.

"I think a trip to the hot springs is just what you need."Temari said with a small smile.

Once the two females left Riku stood there in the room, wondering what he should do to help them. Of course he's only a raccoon and wants to protect Miyuki from any threat at least a possible threat but he also wants to see her happy. So Riku decided to see what was going on with them to see if he could help with the situation, he ran towards the boys room through the window.

 **Back with Gaara and Daichi**

"That's why her mother did that?"Gaara said

"It's a possibility, after all if she was traveling the other ninja or anyone was still chasing her and Miyuki."Daichi said "It might be a possibility that Miyuki might be the last of her clan...if she and her mother got separated she might be dead or worse. The necklace Miyuki wears has the symbol of her clan on it."

Gaara nodded his head.

"If you want to talk to her then go ahead."Daichi said

"I'm not sure if I can, I don't know if she even wants to talk to me."Gaara said

"Can't hurt to try."Daichi said "Just go to her and talk say what's on your mind."

"But I don't know what to say to her..."Gaara said

Daichi patted Gaara on his shoulder. "I know what you can say to her."Daichi said "But if what I tell you doesn't work just do something you would think it work, be spontaneous."

 **Back with Miyuki and Temari**

Both girls were enjoying the relaxing warm water.

"Ah..."Miyuki said feeling the warm water washing away her stress and worries.

"This feels nice...sometimes it's worth it being away from the village to enjoy these hot springs."Temari said

"Yeah, True that!"Miyuki said "Back at my village I could hardly go in, I had to be on guard if Naruto tried to take a peek in the women's side. I really have to take advantage when I'm away from him for a little bit."

There was a moment of silence between the two kunoichi, Miyuki didn't mind the silence there was a occasional small conversation between them mostly about the differences in the villages and such. Somehow both girls had a few things in common, about training, favorite foods and such.

After around an hour Miyuki got out of the hot springs and changed her clothes. She held her necklace in her hand to have it polished in her room. Once she walked in the hallway she spotted Riku near the window.

"Hey, Riku."Miyuki said smiling."Get inside or you'll catch a cold."

Riku chattered and jumped on Miyuki his paws snatched her necklace. As soon as he had it he ran off.

"Riku! Get back here! My necklace is not a toy!"Miyuki said 'Wait...didn't he do that to me in the exams? Dèjá vu...' She thought running after the furry creature.

Somehow she ran out the Rest stop and into the woods, she looked around wondering why Riku acted like that.

 **Meanwhile with Gaara**

Gaara took a walk into the forest to clear his head and see if he could go and talk to Miyuki. But almost every idea he had wasn't good enough, this was so new to him to express his emotions in a more positive way was proving more difficult to him. For someone whose used to bring hatred and destruction. He placed his hand over his chest having that warm sensation whenever he sees or thinks about the leaf kunoichi, he wondered if he should tell his siblings about this warm sensation.

'What do I do?'Gaara thought looking up at the night sky seeing the moon parts of it covered by the clouds. A chattering sound broke his train of thought, he glanced to see the furry creature that followed Miyuki.

Riku made chattering sounds and ran towards Gaara dropping something near his feet, Gaara picked it up and Riku ran towards the trees. Gaara immediately recognized the item.

'This is Miyuki's necklace..but why did he have it?'Gaara thought

"Riku! Where are you? Give me my necklace back! It's not a toy!" A female voice shouted Gaara froze up when he saw Miyuki ran past the bushes as soon as Miyuki looked at Gaara she froze up then glanced at the ground.

Everything was quiet only the soft winds rustling the trees was heard.

"Did you see Riku?"Miyuki spoke up. "I think he wanted to play so he took my necklace."

"He was here...he dropped this near my feet."Gaara said holding out her necklace.

"It's funny isn't it? He did the same back at the Chunnin exams..."Miyuki said taking the necklace off his hands.

"Miyuki...I..."Gaara started

"I'm sorry..."Miyuki interrupted him looking in his eyes."I'm sorry..." she didn't know what else to say her words started to form a lump in her throats not knowing what to do she turned around tightening her fist. "I'm going back to the inn."

Miyuki took one step and Gaara thought of the only thing he can do, he remembered Daichi's words be spontaneous he sucked up the courage and Hugged Miyuki from behind. Miyuki slightly squeaked at his sudden boldness her eyes shifted and saw his arms around her tightly not budging.

"Gaara?"Miyuki whispered softly.

Gaara felt his heart thumping loudly in his chest and his palms were sweaty, he embraced her even tighter not wanting to let her go until he said what he'd been wanting to say to her.

"Miyuki...I'm sorry..."Gaara whispered softly to her. "Please forgive me...for hurting you, I don't want to lose you. You were my first friend and...and I just want us to be friends again...please.."

Miyuki froze not knowing what to do in this type of situation. Her mind was blank.

"Miyuki?"Gaara whispered softly. "Will you forgive me?"

 **There you have it guys! Yes I left it as a cliffhanger! Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.**


	90. Chapter 86

**I don't own Naruto just my Oc.**

Chapter 86

Miyuki didn't know what to say there she was being hugged by the red headed sand ninja. She felt her cheeks heat up at his sudden action.

"Will you forgive me?"He whispered in her ear.

"I...I..."Miyuki started.

"Hey, Gaara?" A voice said "Where are you? Temari told me to find-"

Through the bushes revealed Kankuro looking at the very important and intimate moment that his younger brother had been. Miyuki quickly untangled herself from Gaara's arms, swiftly running back to the inn. Leaving a puzzled Kankuro wondering what happened, Gaara tightened his fist and looked at the ground.

"Did I interrupt on something you had here?"Kankuro said

"I apologized to her..."Gaara said "But I don't think she forgave me..."

"Why? Did she say it?"He asked

"No, she didn't say anything."Gaara said with a sigh looking at where Miyuki ran off. "She was about to say something..."

 **The next day...**

Miyuki hardly slept last night she woke up groggily, she was still thinking of the event that had happened with Gaara. She never had been hugged like that before, Gaara isn't the type to say much but his actions was something that words couldn't describe. As soon as everyone was ready and packed they set off to collect the herbs.

"I think it would be quicker for us if we spread out in the area."Daichi said looking at the map.

"I agree."Miyuki said "If we go separate then we can gather more of the herbs, we can meet back here in a while."

After everyone agreed so each of them went to separate areas picking the herbs. Miyuki carried a basket walking and looking around until she found a nice spot beneath the trees that had a nice shade. She sat down and started to pick the herbs. Miyuki inspected each herb and added in the basket. Her mind wandered to last nights events again.

'He...wants me to forgive him...'Miyuki thought 'The fact that he acted like he was yesterday means that he did change.' Riku looked at Miyuki watching her pick the herbs, his plan last night almost worked if it wasn't for Kankuro interrupting them then maybe Miyuki would be feeling okay. The raccoon let out a sigh and just lied on the soft grass.

Unknown to Miyuki that Someone was watching her from afar. A devious smirk etched onto the persons face watching the young girl alone.

"Hello little girl..."

Miyuki turn her head to the person with a curious look on her face, wondering why this person was out here.

 **Meanwhile with Daichi**

Collecting the herbs was a very easy mission for Daichi, he remembered that he had to survive somehow before being a shinobi, now at least he's a bit more at peace. Plus finding Miyuki in it takes the cake, fulfilling his clans promise makes him feel as if his parents are proud of him. To protect her from any danger. Daichi stopped for a minute, there was something that he felt that he's forgetting something again he knows that he told Miyuki about the mission. But he just has that sudden nagging feeling.

 **Back with Miyuki**

"Hello little girl." The man said in a friendly voice.

"Uh...hey."Miyuki said picking up the basket. "Excuse me." She was about to leave but the man blocked.

"What's the rush? " he said not moving. "What do you have in that basket?" He looked at the basket she was holding.

"Huh? Oh I'm collecting herbs." Miyuki said

"Herbs? Interesting I thought you'd be picking flowers up ahead there's a beautiful field that blooms lavenders and other flowers." He said glancing at her.

"Lavenders?"Miyuki said 'Fresh bouquet might be nice to have...' she thought looking down at her basket she collected enough herbs for the mission.

Then saw a small spring of lavender in the mans hand.

"You'll find plenty of these up ahead just two oak trees down." He said

'I guess a small stop would be okay...and I do like lavenders...'She thought

"Thanks for telling me."Miyuki said "Goodbye."

Miyuki turn to leave to said path that the man said, unknown to her that he had an ominous smile.

"Goodbye little girl..."He said

 **Back with Daichi**

Daichi met up with the sand siblings at the location that they were supposed to meet, they were waiting for Miyuki.

"What's taking her so long?" Temari said

"She's late."Kankuro said

"Ah...well...that happens sometimes."Daichi said rubbing the back of his head. "But she's always on time when it's about completing a mission, I wonder what's holding her up?"

"Maybe she got caught up on what the innkeeper said."Temari said

"Huh?"Daichi said "What did the innkeeper say?"

"She warned me that there's a thief hiding out in the woods robbing travelers."Temari said

"Gah?!"Daichi said "Why didn't she tell me?!"

"We thought you knew."Temari said

"What if she got caught up with the bandits?!"Daichi said "She's still recovering from her journey to find Lady Tsunade!"

Gaara didn't say anything he tightened his fist at what Daichi is saying. He didn't know why but he turn and left wondering if he'll find her to see if she was okay.

 **Back with Miyuki**

Miyuki couldn't believe what she was seeing, the field had a bunch of lavenders blooming and a few daisies.

"So pretty, I'm sure a bouquet would make my day."Miyuki said ' Gaara...he caught me by surprise the way he held me was a bit...' she lightly blushed.

She picked a few flowers until seeing the small bouquet in her hands. A mixture of white tulips and a bit of lavender in it.

"Heh." He chuckled "Didn't anyone tell you, that you shouldn't be here all alone? little girl..."

Miyuki gave the man a questionable look he was the same man that told her about the field, she kept her guard since she didn't know what he would do. Miyuki tightened her fist she wanted to have some more time for herself.

"Hmm..."He said eying her. Miyuki felt a very creepy vibe from this man. "So will you do as I say? Or are you going to run to your mommy, Little girl? But mommy can't help you now can she? "

Miyuki glared at him. "You shouldn't have said that, now I'm pissed off." She said cracking her knuckles.

 **Meanwhile with Gaara**

He walked further along the path to see if he'll see Miyuki. Before he could go even further something caught his eye. He glanced at a few wild daisies. He remembered something about a flower similar to it.

 _'Hey Gaara!' A little girl said running towards the young redhead._

 _The redhead turn and gave a shy smile to the girl. 'Miyuki...good morning.'_

 _'You have to see what I found!' The girl said grabbing his hand._

 _He nodded and felt a warm feeling in his stomach again whenever the little girl grabbed his hand or does something that he wasn't used to. It wasn't a bad feeling he actually liked it, that feeling made him happy. He followed her until they stopped by a small cactus there on it was a white flower blooming._

 _'Isn't it pretty?' Miyuki asked leaned down getting a closer look at the flower._

 _'It is...'He whispered_

 _'I like pretty flowers.'Miyuki said 'Mommy said that daddy gave her lots of flowers when they were young.'_

 _Gaara's eyes shifted glancing at the young girl._

 _'When I grow up I want a lot of pretty flowers like this one, they make me smile.'Miyuki said_

 _A hard lump formed in his throat, Gaara swallowed hard glancing at her._

 _'W-what if I-I gave you one?' He asked_

 _'Then It'd be an extra special flower from my friend.'Miyuki simply said smiling at the redhead._

Gaara glanced at the flower wondering if he should give Miyuki one. He didn't give her one when they were younger. He was feeling reluctant at giving her a flower but it is another way of apologizing to her.

"You jerk! You ruined my flowers!"

Gaara recognized the voice and turn his head to the direction of the female voice. He wondered what was going on. So he walked towards the sound, he looked up ahead and saw Riku, he seemed a bit frightened at whatever's happening. Gaara looked and saw Miyuki comically tying a bruised up and slightly bloodied man up.

"You lure young girls here and try to take advantage of them! And steal their stuff!"Miyuki said an angry vein popped on her forehead. "I can't forgive anyone doing that!"

The man couldn't answer since a Miyuki beat the crap out of him, in the middle of the pummeling he was out cold. After Miyuki tied the man up she glanced at the now ruined flowers she had.

"I wanted to bring a few flowers with me."Miyuki mumbled touching the crushed up flowers.

Gaara didn't know what to do, should he approach her? Riku looked at Miyuki , he wanted her to smile and since Gaara was here he could try his next plan. Gaara's thoughts were interrupted when he felt something pulling his pants leg. It was Riku with a flower in his paw.

Riku chattered and gave Gaara the flower as if telling him to give it to Miyuki. Miyuki noticed Gaara's presence and she glanced away. Unsure of what to do, both of them were silent.

'What should I say?' They thought

"I've got the herbs, so let's go back to the others."Miyuki spoke up.

"Miyuki..."Gaara said Miyuki stopped in her tracks young sand ninja raised his hand holding out the flower to her. A small faint blushed appeared in the girl's cheeks, remembering what they said all those years ago. "I know something like this isn't enough for what I did...but I-"

Gaara was cut off by Miyuki's tender embrace, he froze at the spot not knowing what to do warmth bloomed in his body. He was a bit hesitant he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"I forgive you, I was never mad at you...I thought you were mad at me."Miyuki whispered in his ear.

"Why should I be mad at you? You were my first friend...you made me happy."He said softly.

"You'll always be my friend."Miyuki said

Gaara didn't say anything he hugged her tightly and felt relieved as if a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. He was afraid that Miyuki would reject him after everything he did but forgave him. He moved his head and looked at Miyuki closely. She smiled at him and he started to feel a warm sensation.

"We better go back to the others."Miyuki said "They might be looking for us." Gaara nodded.

The two went back to the group going back to the leaf village. Once they're mission was complete the sand siblings were at the gate getting ready to leave. Miyuki gave Gaara a bright smile making him feel different. Once they were gone. Temari and Kankuro glanced at their younger brother.

"So it looks like you made up with her."Kankuro said

"Yeah, we did."He said

"Did you give her the gift?"Temari asked

"No...I don't think it was the right time..."Gaara said "But when we get home I want to talk to you two about something."

"What is it?"Temari asked

"What do you want to talk to us about?"Kankuro asked

"It's something that I've been feeling whenever she's near me."He said he glanced to see the young kunoichi waving goodbye to him. "Whenever she's near I feel different."

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think! I'd like to thank Sonicfan4life for the amazing drawing of My Oc Miyuki and Riku. If you guys want to check it out go to deviantart and search for her account sonicfanyeni her other drawing are cool too!**


	91. Chapter 87

**I'm sorry it took a while I'm going through some family stuff right now but I manage to post a chapter today. Hope you guys like it! I don't own a Naruto just my Ocs.**

Chapter 87

A week passed since the mission with the sand ninjas, the village is still in a slow process of rebuilding but with everyone's help it was going a bit more smoothly. One morning the sun was slowly rising up for the new day, the sounds of birds chirping by the window, the rays filled the room making it bright prompting Miyuki to wake up from her slumber. She let out a yawn and scratched her head.

"Morning Riku."Miyuki said she heard Riku chattering from his little makeshift bed.

Miyuki got up and petted Riku with a bright smile on her face.

"Well let's get ready for another day of training!"Miyuki said

She quickly showered, got dressed in her white kimono with the blue snowflake design, strapping the sword to her ride side, grabbed an apple and left the house. Making her way to the training ground.

'I hope I don't see him...'Miyuki thought, things were still pretty awkward between her and Sasuke after the accidental kiss. Bitting into the red fruit she ran to start her training.

Sasuke couldn't get the image of the incident out of his mind, where he kissed the young Kunoichi. Sasuke needed to be focused to fulfill his vengeance yet there was always something bothering him. His thoughts went to the purple haired girl in the group.

'I shouldn't feel this way, I can't...like he said...I don't have enough hate with her around.' Sasuke thought to himself. He scrunched his face in frustration remembering that fight, he was pathetic...no where near ready to face him. He should focus on getting strong enough to exact revenge on his brother for killing his clan. That's his purpose, after all, Thinking about her is just a distraction away from that.

Sasuke took a quick shower, threw on his usual clothes ate a quick breakfast and left his place to start his usual training regimen.

It was around seven in the morning at training ground. Sasuke was about to start his other training session until he spotted someone that was already at a small lake.

It was Miyuki making a few hand signs, he saw that the lake surface was completely frozen over. Sasuke took a slight interest on what she was doing, he knows that ice jutsu's were her specialty but this one was new he figured that she learned it somewhere. When he got closer he was a bit curious at what she was doing so he watched her.

Sasuke watched her behind a few thick bushes, he realized how this particular situation would put him in if he was caught. He wasn't doing anything bad he just wondered what kind of training she does when their not sparring.

He watched Miyuki, he noticed that she was skating in the frozen lake that she made, She spun around and swiftly took out her sword, she had balance and speed as she skated elegantly. The way she held her sword not missing a beat in hitting the targets that her pet raccoon threw at her was quite the show.

"Come on Riku! You gotta throw more stuff at me." Miyuki said

Riku nodded and just started throwing branches and rocks every where, Miyuki dodge it and swung her sword easily cutting the branches with precision.

Sasuke couldn't help, but be enthralled at her skating and use of the sword. Miyuki then signaled her pet that the training was over she placed her sword back in its sheath and skated around a bit more. His eyes followed her as she spun around in a few different techniques that he hasn't seen before. Her hair shone brightly by the sun, her eyes brighten up and twinkled.

Sasuke felt the same feeling in the pit of his stomach, seeing her like that he saw her smile his eyes stopped at her lips. The image of the kiss popped in his head, he felt how soft her lips was and wondered if he'll get to...

He stopped himself from even thinking that. Why was he thinking of that kiss?! That kiss was an accident and nothing more!

He heard the sound of her skates stopping, he glanced to see her sitting on the grass and taking them off placing them on a cloth wrapping them. Once she had it in her lap she undid the jutsu the lake reverted back to its natural self.

Sasuke saw her sitting there with a small smile on her face looking so carefree, that's what she usually is, it was something that he thought was so annoying about her but he was a bit used to her now. Suddenly he saw something popped up from the bushes and saw Riku.

Riku glared at Sasuke.

"Hn, go away."He whispered

Riku shook his head glaring at Sasuke.

"Go away or-"

"Riku! Where are you? "Miyuki shouted looking around the area she was in, she shrugged her shoulders as she started to untie her obi.

Sasuke felt the heat rush up to his face watching Miyuki kick off her shoes her hands wounded in the fabric of her clothes letting the obi fall to the ground, her hands slowly undo a few knots of her kimono Before he even had a chance to look away Riku jumped up on him and chatttered loudly. Miyuki looked around she picked up her obi and re tied it.

"Shut up you little-"

"Riku! What's- huh?!"Miyuki said blinking a few times looking at Sasuke and at Riku.

Riku chattered wildly as if telling Miyuki what Sasuke did. "I was just passing by."Sasuke said Riku had an angry vein popped in his forehead and chattered wildly, Miyuki looked at Riku.

"What?"Miyuki said as Riku chattered even more,

'She's having a conversation with the raccoon?' He thought

She then felt heat rise up to her cheeks and glared at Sasuke.

"Liar! You were peeping on me you, Pervert!"Miyuki exclaimed

"I'm not a Pervert!"Sasuke argued

"Yes you are! Riku told me so!"Miyuki said

"You can understand what he's saying?"He said

"Yeah! He just told me that you were being a pervert!"Miyuki exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at the Uchiha.

"I was not!"

"Then why are you here?!"Miyuki argued "Answer me that!"

"I don't have to answer to anything."Sasuke said

He wasn't listening he was trying to hide the very light blush of getting caught. It's not like he wanted to see Miyuki undressed like that, he just froze on the spot it was a type of situation that never happened to him.

"You're such a jerk! Your acting like it never happened just like with-"Miyuki stopped herself remembering the kiss. She turn her head glaring at the ground, Miyuki took a deep breath and decided to just get the subject over with. She looked at Sasuke.

"Listen...I think we should talk about the uh you know...the kiss."Miyuki said

"What's to talk about?"he said turning away from her. "That didn't mean anything it was an accident so get over it."

Miyuki tighten her fist, of course he would say something like that he never considers anyone's feelings much less a girl. Unless if it's in battle then he would actually feel something. But a bit of what he said hurts a bit. Will they go back to how they were before the incident? Miyuki just took a calm breath deciding that being too emotional or over thinking this isn't going to bring any results and like he said it was an accident nothing more even thought it stung her a bit more since it was her first kiss but now in her head it wouldn't count as a first kiss if the other person doesn't want to acknowledge it.

Sasuke didn't want to look at her he was trying to get that tightening feeling off of his chest when he said those words. He just said that to just stop talking before things gotten too messy. His onyx eyes shifted a bit and wasn't expecting her reaction to be so...calm she didn't cry or shown any type of reaction that he expected to come out.

"I see...well..I'll just go now."She said softly turning around. "Riku lets go." She just ran off. Riku saw the look on her face and it broke the little guys heart he glared at The Uchiha planning on what to do the next time he sees him. The furry creature followed Miyuki leaving Sasuke alone.

Miyuki wanted to leave before anything happens she didn't know whether to cry or to punch Sasuke on his stupid face. All of these mixed emotions were making her feel confuse about it so maybe some time away from him and getting her emotions out by training all day might help.

Daichi hummed happily at another successful mission with his team although he's still getting adjusted to this new life. Having new friends and a safer living environment was something that he still couldn't believe, he was happy really happy and the best part for him was the end of the day.

"Ah~ I wonder if I should see my ice princess today?"He said thinking a bit loudly. "I think I will~" he hummed happily. He glanced at a few flowers from the shop, seeing a white flower there. His eyes softened a bit staring at the flower at a memory popped in his head.

 _'You're leaving again?' A young boy said watching an woman wearing white flower hair clip was packing up._

 _'You know why Daichi, we always have to be ready if the members of the Yuki clan come back.' The woman said_

 _'But I don't want you to leave, please mom stay!' Daichi said tightening his fist.'You always go on these missions and leave me alone, what if something happens to you! Why do we even have to do this?!'_

 _The woman let out a sigh her eyes softened looking at the young boy. She wrapped her arms around the young boy in a tender embrace. His eyes widen and return the embrace feeling his mothers warmth._

 _'It's our duty, our clan made an oath that we should protect them even if their not here we have to train in case if we see them again.' She said 'I know it's hard Daichi but please just be patient.'_

 _'I've been patient...'Daichi stubbornly said 'I just don't want you to leave...'_

 _The woman looked at her son and a small smile etched on her face. 'How about this? If I finish this mission as fast as I can and if you've been a good boy then we can go out to that dango shop that you've been wanting to go?'_

 _Daichi's eyes lit up and smiled brightly. 'Yeah! Okay!' He said_

"Hey? Hello?" A voice said snapping Daichi back to reality, he looked up to see the Yamanako girl snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Ah, yeah?" Daichi said

"Daichi right? Miyuki's friend?"she asked

"Yeah...Ino right?'Daichi said

She nodded. 'Man he had his head in some clouds.' She thought 'But kinda cute not as good looking as Sasuke though.' Daichi looked at the same white flower and smiled.

"What can I get you?" She asked

 **An hour later...**

Daichi went looking for Miyuki all over the village and couldn't find her, she wasn't in the Dango shop or in her favorite candy shop, not at the ramen shop where she has lunch with Naruto. He really got worried.

'Where is she?'Daichi thought feeling slightly nervous. 'She has to be around here somewhere...' he glanced around hoping to see her. He eventually found her in a secluded training area.

Daichi saw Miyuki repeatedly using Taijutsu at the giant tree stump. Sweat was forming on her forehead her eyes were fully focused on the large object not realizing that Daichi was behind her. He watched her for what seemed like the longest time as if she was actually going to really hurt someone if they interrupted her. Miyuki collapsed to her knees from exhaustion, Daichi got worried so he ran towards her side. Her hers looked at her friend and smiled softly.

"Hey...Daichi."Miyuki said in between breaths.

"Hi, you've been training hard."Daichi said he saw her hands covered in bandages.

"Uh...yeah..."Miyuki said truthfully she was taking all of her anger out on it instead of actually punching the Uchiha for saying those things but she decided to just not speak of it, because he just wasn't worth it if he continues to act like that. "I was just getting all of my...my stress out from everything that happened. Just thinking about it is already getting me all stressed up."

Daichi grabbed Miyuki's hand getting a closer look at the bandages on her hands. 'Something must've really got to her just by the look of her face...' he thought.

"Uh...Daichi...can you let go of my hand?"Miyuki said

But instead of letting go of her hand Daichi looked at Miyuki staring in her eyes, he grabbed Miyuki's shoulders and did something unexpected. Miyuki felt a warm soft feeling of Daichi's lips on her forehead. The heat felt from his lips spread through her whole body she felt surprised and slightly embarrassed. A hazy memory passed through Daichi's mind.

 _'Mom...you're leaving now aren't you?'_

 _'Yes, Daichi i can't miss the deadline of the mission.' She said_

 _'It's just every time you leave I get so worried and...and scared that I won't see you or dad again...' he said_

 _Daichi then felt his mothers lips on his forehead he felt all his tension and nervousness wash away as his mother hugged him._

 _'Think of it as a good luck charm.' She said 'I'm sure you'll be fine now.'_

"Daichi?" Miyuki manage to say staring at Daichi he parted his lips away from her forehead. "Um...why did you do that?"

"Sorry I surprised you like that."Daichi said

Suddenly embarrassed Miyuki shifted her eyes away from Daichi. In an attempt for Miyuki to regain composure she took a deep breath.

"You didn't answer me...why did you just do that?"Miyuki asked for the second time.

"It was more of a good luck charm."Daichi said

"A good luck charm?"Miyuki said turning her head looking at Daichi in his eyes

"It's what my mom did back then usually when I felt stressed or really upset she'd do that and it just washed away anything I was feeling at the moment."Daichi said

'Daichi...'Miyuki thought

"I guess it worked, right?"Daichi said with a friendly smile.

'I guess he wanted to help in someway...he did have good intentions but doing that it made me feel a bit embarrassed but it did feel comforting like having a big brother.' Miyuki thought

"So what ever you're going through right now, just know that I'm here for you."Daichi said with a smile.

Miyuki nodded and smiled at him, it was nice having him around both of them relaxed and talked some more until the sun was setting. Daichi was staring off in the sky that was displaying a mixture of red, yellow and oranges he glanced to see Miyuki napping and right next to her was a simple white flower blooming.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think! Have an awesome day!**


	92. Author's note 4

**Hi guys sorry I haven't posted anything in a while I've been really busy but I'll try to post a chapter as soon as I can. Thanks you guys for being patient and Liking this story, I'm opened to suggestions on what you guys want to see in this story, I'm opened to any ideas about Miyuki or about anything at all in the story so feel free to Pm me! Oh and Happy day! Have an awesome day you guys!**


	93. Author's note 5

**Hi guys sorry I haven't posted anything in a while I had a tiny accident at school that I burned my hand, nothing too serious so don't worry! it took a while to heal but I'm good now! I'll try to post a chapter real soon! So if you have any suggestions on this story Pm me! Have an awesome day guys!**


	94. Chapter 88

**Hi guys sorry it took way too long for the chapter i had a bad case of the flu but i'm feeling 100% better now so hopefully i'll be able to make more chapters. I don't own Naruto just My Oc's.**

Chapter 88

"So..uh why did you call me out here?" Naruto asked staring at Daichi. He then glared at Sasuke. "And why is he here?!"

"Hn." Sasuke said

"The reason why I asked you two here is about Miyuki."Daichi explained. "Has she been acting differently around you guys lately?"

"Huh?"Naruto said in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You know, has anything different or strange been going on with her latey?"Daichi asked

Naruto stopped to think for a minute."I don't think so, why don't you ask her yourself?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I did try asking her yesterday."Daichi replied scratching the back of his head. "Okay, so here's what happened..."

 **Flasback**

It seemed like another normal day, Daichi was walking casually with a bag of vegetables that he got from the market. He took a stroll wandering through the village relaxing a bit. He looked up ahead and saw Miyuki talking to Hinata.

"Do you think he'll like that color?"Miyuki asked

"I-I'm sure H-he'll like a-anything you make f-for him."Hinata said

"I just don't know if he'll actually use it."Miyuki said

"Hey, Ice princess~"Daichi exclaimed rushing over to her side with a friendly smile.

"Oh..hey Daichi..."Miyuki said she turn to Hinata. "So you'll find that thing I asked you?"

"Y-Yes..I could g-get it at t-the end of t-the day."Hinata softly said

"Good, thanks again Hinata. I'll see you later."Miyuki said waving goodbye to Hinata before looking at Daichi.

"What were you girls talking about?"He asked

"Uh..well you know..."Miyuki slowly said "Girl stuff."

"Girl stuff?"Daichi said

"Yeah..you know stuff that girls talk about."Miyuki replied with a small hint of nervousness she was never this good at hiding things from friends. But she didn't want him or anyone know what she was up to.

"Can't you talk about that stuff with me?"Daichi said. He stopped looking at her, he saw her act a little weird and was fully concern.

Daichi raised a confusing eyebrow at Miyuki. He opened his mouth to press her further, until he felt her finger closing his lips.

He felt his cheeks lightly go warm looking at Miyuki pouting cutely at him.

"Daichi, why don't we go to the dango shop together?"Miyuki asked rather cutely.

He knew he couldn't say no to her when she's asking him like that! She knows that he loves going to the shop, especially if it's with her. Miyuki hoped that asking him like that would make him forget whatever he was asking her, she knows that he can be a bit of a scatterbrain so hopefully he won't ask her again.

Daichi was smiling all the way to the store with Miyuki.

 **End of flashback**

"So she just dropped the subject."Daichi said he looked at Naruto and at Sasuke. "So has she been acting different the last few days?"

Naruto thought for a few minutes, before answering.

"Well, now that you mention it...I did see her fall asleep a bit more often around the training areas..."Naruto slowly said.

"Her hands..."Sasuke spoke up. "The last few days I saw a few more bandages on her hands."

"Oh yeah! I saw her hands like that too."Naruto said "All covered in bandages and stuff. When I asked her what was up, she invited me for a bowl of ramen."

'Typical...if Naruto noticed she gives him ramen to forget about it.' Daichi thought 'What is she doing? i'm starting to get worried.'

"Ok, guys! This is our mission!"Daichi spoke up getting their attention. "To find out what Miyuki is up to!"

"Huh?" Naruto and Sasuke replied

Daichi suddenly grabbed Naruto by the shoulders. "Don't you 'Huh' at me! There's something that Miyuki isn't telling us!"Daichi exclaimed

'Why did Miyuki had to meet this weirdo?'Naruto thought sweat dripped nervously from his forehead.

"I'm not interested."Sasuke declared very uninterested in the situation.

Daichi then glanced at Sasuke. "Oh really?" he said getting close to Sasuke. "She's part of your team, whatever she does affects the team."

Sasuke scoffed and turn to leave.

"What if she's meeting a boy?"Daichi spoke up stopping Sasuke in his tracks. 'That stopped him...'

"So? She can do anything she wants."Sasuke said in a flat voice.

"Sasuke! he told me what had happened in the last mission he had with her!"Naruto spoke up. "A total creep almost took advantage of her!"

"So as her friends and teammates we have to watch out for her! "Daichi declared in a very stern voice. "She will be protected by us. So that way she'll stay as my very own Ice princess~."

Naruto and Sasuke blinked several times. "Say what?"

"I'm confused too," Naruto said "Would it really be so bad?"

Daichi shrugged and looked at the boys. "It's true if she's distracted it could hurt any mission we do if she thinks about that boy."Sasuke said

"What is with this sudden possessive claim?" Naruto muttered. "First he wasn't interested, now he is?"

"Then it's settled!" Daichi said, totally ignoring What Naruto said. "Lets go help Miyuki!"

Miyuki was smiling, humming happily with Riku on her head, Walking around the village.

"Riku, we're meeting up with Hinata, Sakura and Tenten in a bit."Miyuki said Riku nodded his head.

"There she is."Daichi said hiding behind the wooden fence.

"We're practically stalking her..."Naruto muttered "If she catches us..."He gulped fearing of the consequences.

"She won't catch us if we keep our distance."Daichi said

Daichi leaned a little to see Miyuki. There were three girls hanging around a few feet away from them. Daichi recognized them, he tried to know what they were talking about but sadly he wasn't close enough.

"I think we should go closer."Daichi whispered

"What? but what if they notice us?"Naruto asked with a worried look.

"We'll be fine, trust me."Daichi replied with a friendly smile.

Miyuki was casually talking with her friends.

"Are you almost done with making it?"Sakura asked

"Almost...i never made soething like that before..."Miyuki admitted

Bit by bit the boys slowly moved meeting the girls pace, every time the girls walked the boys followed them, but they couldn't hear what they were saying.

"I'm sure he'll like it."Tenten said "Besides he'll like anything you make for him, he'd be happy if you gave him a paper bag."

"That's what Hinata said."Miyuki said

"Won't he get suspicious?"Sakura asked

"Nope, he doesn't suspect a thing."Miyuki said with a sly smile.

"Really?"Sakura asked Miyuki nodded her head.

Daichi was hiding behind a pole, Naruto behind a nearby bush and Sasuke was just behind a tree. Truth is Sasuke didn't want to follow her but Daichi's sudden declarations made him feel weird about Miyuki liking another boy...even though he told her to forget about that kiss, he hasn't forgotten about it. He looked at Miyuki smiling the glanced down at her hands that had a few more bandages.

'This is boring...why do we even have to spy on them? their just going to do girl stuff...'Naruto thought feeling bored at watching them. 'Just do something already!' he grew irritated until he heard a chattering sound he turn to see Riku looking at him.

"Go away you rat."Naruto muttered an angry vein popped in Riku's forehead.

"We'll lets go have a bit of fun!"Sakura exclaimed

Ï can't right now."Miyuki said "I have to go now and-"

"OW! GET OFF!"A voice exclaimed as the girls heard more chattering sounds and rustling on the bushes.

"Huh?"Miyuki said

Naruto was out of his hiding spot with Riku going inside his clothes. "Ow! Get off of me you stupid rat!"Naruto shouted his face was covered in tiny scratches.

"He blew it..."Daichi muttered

"Naruto? What were you doing in that bush?"Miyuki asked

"Uh...well..."Naruto hesitated Riku got out of his clothes and jumped into Miyuki's arms chattering wildly.

"Naruto was spying on us!"Miyuki said pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I'ts not like that!"Naruto said defensively Riku chattered wildly and bit Naruto. "Ow! He bit me!"

"You deserve more than that for spying on us!"Sakura said angrily

"I hate guys spying on us, it makes me sick!"Miyuki said "C'mon girls, lets leave him, Riku can handle him."

'Naruto...your sacrifice will not be left in vain.'Daichi thought 'It's only me and Sasuke now.' the only thing that was heard was Naruto's cries of pain as he comically was fighting with Riku, only that after a few minutes Riku won the fight the little furry critter glared at Naruto. Chattering even more as if he was saying that he should not do it again or else. Riku then ran to find Miyuki to let her know that he taught Naruto a lesson to not spy on girls.

 **There you guys have it! What will the boys find in their little mission? Wait and find out! Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think! If you have any ideas Pm!**


	95. Chapter 89

**I don't own Naruto just my Oc's.**

Chapter 89

"Some teammates you jerks are!"Naruto exclaimed glaring at Daichi and at Sasuke.

"It was your own fault for getting caught."Sasuke simply said

"It wasn't my fault! I just know that Rat has it out for me!"Naruto said angrily. "Why did Miyuki keep that thing anyway! It's totally crazy and useless!"

"The important thing is that your fine now, and that you'll continue with the mission!"Daichi said smiling at Naruto.

"Ah hell no!"Naruto exclaimed getting up from the floor. "I'm not going near them if it means I get my face janked up by that Rat again!" Naruto turn to leave.

Daichi let out a sigh and opened his mouth to speak. "I'll buy you a bowl of Ramen." Naruto's ears perked up at hearing the words Ramen. He cocked his head towards Daichi.

"Ramen? How much Ramen are we talking about?"He asked

'I knew he was going to say that...'Daichi thought a sly smirked etched on his face. "You help me out and it'll be my treat."Daichi said

Naruto's eyes practically lit up at those words, who wouldn't want free food! He grinned and chuckled.

"I'm in!"Naruto smiled

Daichi nodded. "Ok, so here's the plan. We just take turns following her until we find something that could be worth taking a look at."Daichi explained.

It was Naruto's turn to follow Miyuki alone keeping a distance, He saw her walking with Hinata.

"I finally finished it."Miyuki said smiling softly holding the small box. "And it's thanks to you, Hinata that I was able to finish it. If I was doing this alone then I would've missed the date."

"A-Ah, u-um you're w-welcome Miyuki."Hinata softly said "T-that's w-what f-friends are f-for."

Miyuki nodded. "I just hope that he'll like it."Miyuki said hugging the box.

'He? So it's a gift?'Naruto thought looking at the two girls while being up in a tree.

"I can barely hear them."Naruto muttered stealth fully and very carefully getting near the two girls who where sitting at a bench near the trees.

"I didn't think it would take me so long to make it though."Miyuki said

"W-Well...if i-it was s-something f-from scratch and i-if it was y-your first t-time making it would t-take twice as l-long until y-you get the h-hang of it."Hinata said

Naruto moved slightly, until he felt something poke his back he glanced up and a sweat dropped from his forehead. 'Not you again!'He thought

"Huh...I wonder if Riku's around somewhere?"Miyuki said to herself.

"H-he could b-be playing."Hinata said

All of a sudden they heard a shout and the tree shook a bit the two girls saw was orange form hanging upside down for a second then the branch snapped and landed on Hinata.

"Ow! Stupid Rat!"Naruto said opening his eyes seeing Hinata so close to her face. "Oh...Hey Hinata."

"N-N-Naruto!"Hinata said blushing from a light pink to a deep magenta color, her face flushed and her head spun a bit. "So close...N-Naruto!"Hinata passed out.

"Hinata! "Miyuki exclaimed she then comically punched Naruto sending him flying through the sky.

Meanwhile Daichi and Sasuke were waiting by the tea shop drinking some tea waiting for Naruto, They saw Naruto with a bruise on his face.

"I got caught and she punched me..."Naruto explained.

A few minutes later it was Sasuke's turn to follow Miyuki, he saw her go in a sweet shop talking to the owner.

'What is she doing?'He thought waiting for her while she was in the shop.

"Hmm...all of these look so good."Miyuki said "I haven't seen these types of sweets before."

"These types of sweets just came in."The owner said "It's very popular with the young girls, it's a cupcake, a small cake with a sweet frosting on top."

"Sounds good...but which one?" Miyuki said looking at the cupcakes.

"Why not this one?" The owner said showing her the small pink one.

"It looks good, i'll take that one and...this one." Miyuki said pointing at the blue cupcake.

'Sweets? ' Sasuke thought looking closely at Miyuki. He then quickly turn around and heard a chattering sound. 'The raccoon? just what is he? her bodyguard?'

Daichi and Naruto were drinking tea near the tea house.

"So...why are you so worried about Miyuki?"Naruto spoke up.

Daichi glanced at Naruto then stared at the tea cup.

"It's just...She's the one that gave me another reason to live."Daichi slowly said. "Before i met her, i was just trying to figure out my purpose, fighting to survive but i had no meaning..."

'Just like me...' Naruto thought

"She's precious to me."Daichi admitted "That's why i'm worried about her, She's the reason why i'm still alive."

Naruto nodded his head he knows that feeling too well, and smiled he got to know Daichi a little better now.

"She's my Ice princess~"Daichi smiled softly.

At that moment Sasuke came back with a sigh.

"So what did she do?"Naruto asked

"All she did was buy some sweets..the usual stuff."Sasuke said "Then i just lost her..."

'That's a little strange...' Daichi thought looking at Sasuke he spotted a few tiny scratches on his hands. 'Don't tell me that the raccoon got to him too? What ever that Raccoon is doing is probably helping Miyuki hide something..but what?'

Now it was Daichi's turn to follow Miyuki, This time he was being extra careful and looking around his surroundings so that Riku wouldn't get him . He saw how much of a happy mood she was in, following her around but slowly realize that she was doing her normal routine. He was about to give up until he saw Miyuki go in a gift wrap shop. She walked out the shop with a white wrapped up gift, which made him very curious.

"I wonder if He's at home?"Miyuki muttered.

'Huh? She's wondering where that guy is?' Daichi thought

Miyuki smiled and held the box. "I really hope he likes it, i made it just for him."Miyuki said

'Maybe...i'm just going a bit too overboard on this...if whoever this guy is makes her smile like this then he might be someone to get to know..' Daichi thought letting out a heavy sigh. He watched her walk as he let out a depressive sigh.

As promised Daichi treated Naruto and Sasuke to Ramen, Sasuke wasn't that interested in having ramen so he just left the place. Naruto on the other hand was happy eating away the ramen he had, and ordered another bowl then another. Daichi never thought Naruto had a big appetite. Naruto thanked Daichi for the food saying that it was almost worth having his face scratched up if it was to have it.

After paying the bill..a very large bill left by the ramen loving ninja, Daichi walked to his house letting out a depressive sigh. 'I guess I'll find out that guy's identity soon.'he thought opening the door.

"Happy Birthday, Daichi!"A cheerful voice said

"Huh? W-what?"Daichi said looking at Miyuki in his house with a few cupcakes on the table with lit candles on it."Miyuki?"

Miyuki smiled at him walking towards him taking his hand. "Remember when I was helping you fill out those papers that allowed you to stay and live here in the village as one of our own ninjas after you were cleared? They mentioned about your birthday and that's today." She smiled softly at him.

"My birthday?"Daichi repeated and his eyes widen. 'How could I forget? Oh...'Daichi looked at the table. 'I haven't celebrated my birthday since my mother died, the sound ninjas never cared about this, thinking it'd be a waste of time. '

He saw Miyuki holding the wrapped gift. "Here's your present!"Miyuki said Daichi held the box and slowly unwrapped it and opened the box taking out a dark aqua blue scarf.

"A scarf?"Daichi said holding the scarf.

"Yeah, I thought you would like it, Hinata helped me make it."Miyuki explained."I really wanted to finish it so it took me a while."

'That's why...that's why you've been falling asleep the last few days...and your hands...' he thought

"Do you like the color?"Miyuki nervously asked. "I didn't know what color you would like so I picked something I thought would suit you."

Daichi looked at the scarf it was a very nice handmade scarf he looked at the color, a shadow covered his eyes as he lightly trembled, Making Miyuki a bit nervous.

 _'Daichi don't go out without a scarf it's cold outside.'_

 _'But-_

 _'No buts young man. Here, wear mine since yours is still drying by the fire.'_

 _The woman unwrapped her dark aqua blue scarf wrapping it around the young boy as the boy shifted his eyes while the mother smiles lovingly at him._

 _'It looks so nice on you.'_

"Daichi? You wanna try the cupcake? "Miyuki asked "I'm sorry I couldn't get a real cake..but since it was just the two of us I thought it would be-" her eyes widen feeling his arms around her body in a very gentle hug. She then felt something damp on her neck she realized that Daichi was crying.

"Miyuki...I love it...thank you..."Daichi said quickly wiping his tears. "I really love it, I'll take good care of it."

Miyuki smiled and took the scarf, "I want to see how it looks on you."She said carefully wrapping the scarf around his neck. "It looks so nice on you."

He went to take a look in the small hand mirror he has in the drawer. 'It's the same color as my mother's...'He thought smiling softly. 'This is the most memorable birthday I ever had.' He gazed at Miyuki and then kissed her on her forehead surprising her at his action. 'I...I just wished that my mother was here to meet you.'

 **There you guys have it! Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think! If you guys have any request about any specific moments or her spending time with someone feel free to Pm me! I'm opened to any ideas.  
**


	96. Author's note 6

**Hi guys, so sorry that i haven't updated in awhile i was pretty busy, school gave me a ton of stuff to do so i haven't had the time to sit and write anything. If any of you guys have any ideas on this story feel free to Pm me or if you don't have an account you can just leave a review about your idea. I'm Going to try to finish my school work and hopefully i'll b e able to post a chapter up, Also further along the story i'm going to add the movies too! so if you have any ideas on the Naruto movies feel free to tell me about that too! Bye guy!**


	97. Author's note 7

**Hi guys, so sorry that i haven't updated in awhile it's just i'm sure you guys heard about it on the news. My beautiful island that i'm living in Puerto Rico got hit by a nasty hurricane and everything has been tough. i've only gotten access on the wifi at a friends house at the moment since everything is hectic but bit by bit the repairs is going well. but i'm keeping everything positive that i'll be able to write again soon.**

 **If you guys have any ideas or comments in this story feel free to leave a review or just pm me.**


	98. Chapter 90

**Hi guys! i'm so sorry about the late updates i was so busy and all, but i manage to make this chapter sorry if it's short! anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 90

A few weeks passed since then Miyuki was feeling a bit better. Miyuki looked in the mirror in her room seeing her reflection, she was dressed to start a new day.

'Another day to start a mission.' Miyuki thought taking a hair brush brushing her hair leaving it tangle free thinking of what type of mission she'll be having today with her team. She glanced to see Riku watching her closely. The Raccoon chattered and climbed up the vanity.

"Riku, I'm going now."Miyuki said "I'll take you on the next mission that you'll play your part okay?"

Riku nodded and chattered. She patted Riku on his head and smiled.

"Be a good boy okay? And don't cause trouble."Miyuki said Riku nodded and chattered a bit. "I'll be fine, when i come back with some souvenirs and some treats for you." Riku jumped for joy at her words.

She made her way to meet her team at the academy to know what kind of mission they'll be having today.

Naruto smiled and raised his fort pumping it up in the air.

"All right! I'm so ready for our next mission!" Naruto exclaimed

"Hehe, your super pumped today."Miyuki said

"Hn." Sasuke said

Naruto glared at Sasuke while Sakura looked around looking for a certain Jonin. Miyuki on the other hand really wanted to know what their mission is.

"Miyuki, where's Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked

"When I woke up he was already gone."Miyuki said

"Figures, He's always the last one here." Naruto said

"Kakashi won't be here at all." Tsunade said

"Huh?" The Gennin said

Naruto recognized the voice and saw Tsunade enter the room with Shizune holding Tonton.

"Um...why isn't my dad coming with us today?" Miyuki asked

"You know our forces are stretched thin, all of our Jonin are busy on other missions including Kakashi. "Tsunade said "You four will have to do this one on your own."

"Aye!" Miyuki cheerfully said

Tsunade held out a scroll. "It's a B rank escort mission it's someone important."

"Important? "Sakura said "Really?"

"Wow..." Miyuki said

"But it could lead to an A rank mission if you run into trouble." Tsunade said

'This is a high rank mission...I just hope we'll be able to handle it.'Miyuki thought 'I...I hope I don't...' she thought back on the icy cold feeling in her chest not wanting to relive it.

"So who do we escort?" Sasuke asked

"I don't know."Tsunade said

"Hold on, what do you mean you don't know?" Naruto said

"Every four years our neighbor the land of tea holds a ceremony at the shrine and each time we're asked to escort a runner that will participate in the race that's part of the ceremony." Tsunade explained opening the scroll reading its contents. "This year the messengers that were bringing the request were attacked before they could get here."

"Who attacked them?" Naruto asked

"I'm sorry but I'm still not following story very well."Sakura admitted with a puzzled look on her face.

'That is weird...why would the messengers be attacked like that? All for a race?'Miyuki thought her hand was under her chin thinking deeply on it.

"Don't worry about it when you meet Boss jirojou he'll tell you everything."Tsunade said

"Boss jirojou?" Naruto repeated

"I remember him! He's the gambler guy!"Miyuki said

"Right, that's everything I know."Tsunade said getting up from her seat. "Now go, dint wasye any time they're expecting you in the land of tea by the end of the day, so get moving!"

"Right!"Sakura said

"Aye!" Miyuki said

"Got it."Sasuke replied

"Don't worry you can count on us! "Naruto said

The foursome left the office while Tsunade watched them leave with a serious look on her face. 'I hope so...'Tsunade thought

Less than half an hour later the gennin were all packed and walked to leave the gate until they were stopped by someone, that person was waiting for a certain gennin.

"Hey!" Daichi said with a smile he zig and zag his way towards Miyuki.

"Uh...hey Daichi."Miyuki said

"Going on a mission?" He said Miyuki nodded her head and smiled at him.

"I don't know when I'll be back so I can't go to the Django shop with you today."Miyuki said

Sasuke felt a deep burning sensation hearing that those two planned on something, wait! Why was he feeling this way? He and Miyuki are just teammates nothing more so he can't just feel this way yet...the way that Daichi was casually talking to Miyuki didn't sit well for him.

"Hey, we don't have all day."Sasuke said

"Fine! I'm going!"Miyuki snapped "You don't have to be so rude!"

"Wait!" Daichi said "Before you go..." he lightly pecked her forehead earning a surprise from her teammates. "A good luck charm."

"What?" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed fully surprised at this. Sasuke glared at Daichi while Miyuki waved goodbye to him.

The four of them walked along the path to get to the land of tea. Everything was quiet other than Naruto's usual rambling some of them were puzzled at Daichi did to Miyuki earlier.

"So...you're dating him?" Naruto asked suddenly. "That Daichi guy.."

"No, I'm not."Miyuki replied. "He's a friend that's all, besides I think dad would flip the table if I ever date anyone."

"But why did he kissed you?" Sakura asked

"He said that it's a good luck charm, so I'm fine with that." Miyuki replied "It's no big deal."

"Well it sorta gave us the wrong idea."Sakura said

"But now you guys know."Miyuki said "He's a nice guy once you get to know him, nicer and considerate." She glared at Sasuke.

While walking Naruto turn his head towards the two females. "Hey, are you guys hungry?" Naruto asked

"A little bit."Sakura said

"I could eat."Miyuki said

"Well what a coincidence! There happens to be a tea house right there!" Naruto said rushing towards the little tea shop.

"Wait Naruto!" Sakura said loudly but the blonde ninja ignored her.

Miyuki let out a sigh, "He never changes..."She said

A few minutes later the were sitting inside the tea house being served by an older woman with a kind smile.

"What would you be having?" She asked

"Some sweet bean soup."Naruto said

"I'll have the dumplings please." Sakura said she turn her head towards Sasuke. "And you Sasuke?"

"Just rice."He said

Miyuki was in deep thought for a minute. "I think...I'd like some Daifuku please." Miyuki politely said

"Okay, I'll be back in a moment." She said

Miyuki looked at Sasuke.

"Just rice? Wow, you really hates sweets."Miyuki said "No wonder you're always in a sour mood."

"Hn." Sasuke replied

"There you go again not saying anything."Miyuki pouted.

Suddenly a guy around their age stopped at their table.

"Hiding in the shadows sucking down sweet bean soup, a ninja's life is pretty cushy." He said

"What did you say?!" Naruto snapped

"Guess you don't get much action in the leaf village, judging by how out of shape you look." He said he turn his head and Miyuki looked at his features he had dark brown hair in a low spiky ponytail and brown eyes in between his lips was a long tooth pick.

"That does it!" Naruto snapped he slammed his hand down at the table.

The guy ignored Naruto and turned his attention to Sakura and Miyuki.

"Hey, where'd you two come from?" He said. "I didn't see you two sitting here, I didn't mean you two of course. "

Sakura chuckled. "Thank you." She said

"Eh, that's okay I guess..."Miyuki replied not interested.

"Well hello there...I'm Idate Morino." He said leaning towards the two Kunoichi, looking at them interested. "What do they call you two?"

"You gonna punch him in the nose, Sakura! Miyuki! Or do you want me to?!"Naruto threatened as he rolled up his sleeve ready to punch Idate.

"Sakura? And Miyuki? Those are beautiful names."Idate said looking at the two girls. His gaze went to Miyuki. "Fate must've brought us together, Miyuki. Isn't it time we talked about our future?" He winked at her.

"Say what?" Miyuki said looking at him.

"You know, the part where you give up this ninja business and runaway with me." He simply said with a smile on his face.

"Hey! Quit hitting on her! Or I'm gonna start hitting on you!" Naruto replied angrily. Sasuke on the other hand was not showing his emotions but in his eyes it meant don't flirt with her or there's going to be trouble.

Miyuki glared at him. "Fat chance, creep!" Miyuki said

"Aw, come on sweetheart." He said

"Stop flirting with Miyuki!" Naruto threatened

"You know your eyes are very pretty."Idate complemented staring at Miyuki. "I haven't seen anyone with eyes like that before."

"Miyuki! you want me to punch this creep!" Naruto spoke up clearly angry about this. "Just leave her alone!"

"Easy, I was just kidding." Idate said "But the rest of it it's no joke, the one thing I can't stand is a ninja."

'Geez, what's up with him?' Miyuki thought

"So just go back where you came from or there'll be trouble I'm warning you!" Idate said

"Or what? Bring it on tough guy!" Naruto replied

Naruto and Idate glared at each other the tension between them was a bit heavy.

"Calm down Naruto."Sakura said

"He's not worth it."Miyuki said

"She's right, the little punk isn't worth it."Sasuke said "We don't have the time."

"Get outta here Sasuke!" Naruto replied "Didn't you get what this guy said? Where's your ninja pride?" He turn his head towards Sasuke. "Unlike you I'm gonna flatten him!" Once he turn Idate was gone and Miyuki was frozen in her spot.

"He disappeared." Sakura said looking around.

'No way, how did I miss that?' Sasuke thought

Miyuki was frozen placing a hand on her cheek. Naruto turn to her with a worried look.

"Uh...Miyuki are you okay?" Naruto asked "You look like a statue."

"He...he just..."Miyuki mumbled she glared at the ground. "If I ever find him I'm gonna smack him for doing that!"

"What did he do?" Naruto asked

"That's between me and him!" Miyuki snapped

The older woman came back holding a tray with their orders, placing it on the table then placed two recipes on the table.

"Huh? What's this?" Sakura asked looking at the other paper."Why two bills?"

"Your other friend said you'd be paying for it." She said

"Gah! I knew I should've flatten him while I had a chance!" Naruto said angrily.

Miyuki tighten her fist and went under the table placing her ear on the floor. 'That guy...he's a fast one...and...' Miyuki thought back on the incident, she glared at the ground. She then picked up the Daifuku and placed it in the small container she had, placing some money on what she ordered on the table.

"I'm gonna get him!" Miyuki said

The gennin quickly left running after him.

"I don't know what this kids training has been but is incredibly fast."Sasuke said

"So what? Once I catch him I'll make him pay!" Miyuki snapped

'What did he do?' Sakura thought looking curious at Miyuki, she was mad so mad that her face was beet red.

Miyuki ran even faster full of determination to catch Idate. It only took a few minutes and They manage to find him in a certain part of the forest.

"You! How dare you do that to me!" Miyuki snapped

"You've got a lot of nerve, you think you can get away with it?" Sasuke said

The boy then dropped to his knees. " I'm Sorry!" He shouted " I couldn't pay the bill! " The gennin looked at the boy with slightly confused looks except for Miyuki she glared at the boy. " I Shouldn't have done it...i didn't know what else to do..."

They jumped out of the tree and stood a few inches from him.

" Oh, your kidding all of your money?" Sakura softly said

" I bet you deserved it!" Miyuki snapped "Especially to what you did to me!"

" Miyuki come on...give the guy a break." Naruto started until Miyuki gave him a cold glare.

" I'm not giving him a break! I'm going to freeze him! then unfreeze him to punch him in the face! " Miyuki argued then a rectangular black object fell and hit Naruto's head, Miyuki was quick to catch it. She held the object in her hand.

" What's that?" Naruto asked

"I don't know.." Miyuki said But it was swiftly taken from her hand seeing the expression on the boy's face.

"Hands off!" He snapped glaring at the gennin, he then unsnapped something on his socks.

"Is that..." Before Miyuki could even finish her sentence the boy dropped it to the ground.

"Leg weights?" Naruto said in disbelief, seeing the boy run at a very impressive speed.

"Give it up you idiots! You'll never catch me!" He gloated

"He's off again!" Sakura stated

"We'll see about that!"Naruto exclaimed "Right Mi-huh?" He looked and saw that Miyuki started to run after the boy.

"I won't let you get away!" Miyuki shouted

Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto ran after them.

"This guy is asking for it." Sasuke said

The gennin tried to keep up with the boy's speed but each step they took he was already ahead of them.

"is this guy for real?"Sakura said her eyes slightly wide seeing the boys speed.

"I told you that guy is fast."Sasuke stated

Miyuki glared at the boy who was already out of their sight only seeing the trail of dust, leaving the four slightly breathless.

"If i ever see that guy i'm gonna freeze him!"Miyuki mumbled in anger while tightening her fist.

'Uh oh...just what did that guy did to her to make her so angry?'Naruto thought he gulped a bit knowing too well of the young Kunoichi's temper.

'Just what did that boy do to make her like this?' Sakura thought

Miyuki was steamed and started to walk ahead of them. 'More training next time, i have to do more training to increase my speed! maybe Yugao sensei can help me! I have to be even faster than that guy!' Miyuki thought 'I won't let anyone else pull a fast one like that ever again!' Miyuki tighten her fist.

 **That's the end of this chapter! please leave a review and tell me what you think! Happy holidays!**


End file.
